Сердце ангела
by liubovkasper
Summary: Шестнадцатилетняя Эми Фарра Фаулер поступает в Гарвард, где встречает молодого преподавателя, считающего, что любовь ненужное, для него, социальное взаимодействие, недостойное его гения. Семнадцатилетний Шелдон Ли Купер мечтает совсем о других, более важных, для него вещах. Сможет ли Эми растопить каменное сердце гениального физика, или сама разобьётся об него вдребезги?
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1.**

Эми была счастлива. Она поступила в Гарвард в таком юном возрасте, что другие подростки могли только мечтать. Девушка ходила по старинным коридорам университета и рассматривала портреты знаменитых выпускников ВУЗа, великих учёных и лауреатов Нобелевской премии в разных областях науки.

Шестнадцатилетней девушке по имени Эми Фарра Фаулер было немного неудобно перед старшими по возрасту первокурсниками. К счастью для неё, другие студенты почти не замечали невысокую девочку в очках. Зато она замечала их, особенно девушек.

Сравнение было совсем не в её пользу. Пусть она была умнее их всех вместе взятых, но вот одежда подкачала. Девушка чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, в её бежевом кардигане, белой блузке в цветочек, джинсовой юбке, покрывающей её колени, ортопедических ботинках. Эми похвалила себя за то, что не одела колготки. Начало осени в Кембридже выдалось очень жарким.

Эми ознакомилась с кампусом и решила вернуться в свою комнату в общежитии. Она ещё не успела распаковать свои вещи и у неё было много работы по обустройству. Девушка вошла в комнату и обнаружила, что её соседка уже распаковалась и отдыхала на кровати, читая путеводитель по Бостону. Она оторвалась от чтения брошюры и теперь молча наблюдала за новой соседкой.

\- Привет – смущённо поздоровалась Эми, разглядывая красивую блондинку в коротеньких шортах и открытом топике розового цвета, - я твоя соседка, Эми Фарра Фаулер.

\- А я Хайди Джонсон, из Небраски, - ответила стройная красавица, разглядывая Эми с ног до головы. Блин, всю жизнь мечтала, чтобы жить с ребёнком в общаге.

\- Я не ребёнок, - обиделась Эми – мне уже шестнадцать.

\- Да, я слышала, а ещё слышала, что ты очень умная. Ты на каком факультете?

\- Я поступила на факультет биологии. Специальность, нейробиолог. А ты?

\- На физический. Очень жаль, что мы на разных факультетах. У кого я буду списывать?

\- Ну, может я смогу тебе в чём-то помочь. Я не очень разбираюсь в физике, но кое-что знаю.

\- А сама, откуда приехала?

\- Я из Калифорнии. Санта-Барбара.

\- А я из Омахи.

\- Ну вот и познакомились. Я так жду начала учёбы, - глаза брюнетки светились от счастья – всю жизнь мечтала поступить в Гарвард.

\- Я тоже. Но, я слышала невероятные вещи о нашем преподавателе. Даже поверить не могу, что меня будет обучать семнадцатилетний парень. Ты представляешь?

\- Это трудно представить. Семнадцать лет…, - чувство ревности захватило сердце Эми. Она думала, что умнее её никого нет, но иметь должность преподавателя в семнадцать? – Не верится. Чтобы обучать студентов, ему по крайней мере нужна докторская степень?

\- Хорошо, что он у нас ненадолго. Всего год. Я слышала, что он приехал из Калифорнийского технологического, и здесь будет готовиться к защите второй докторской….

\- А зачем ему так много? Видимо у него много амбиций.

\- Или он просто жадный, - хихикнула Хайди – ну, чтобы это ни было, будет весело. Все студенты старше его. Он сбежит через неделю.

\- И тебе не жалко его? Я представляю, как трудно быть преподавателем в таком юном возрасте.

\- Я больше волнуюсь за то, что он сможет нам предложить. Некоторым ребятам уже за двадцать. Они просто сожрут его.

\- А мне жаль, что он физик. Было бы интересно, что он смог бы предложить в нейробиологии того, что я ещё не знаю.

\- А я гляжу, что и у тебя амбиций выше крыши, - смеясь сказала блондинка – Эми, если ты уже распаковала свои вещи, тогда пойдём, найдём столовую. Жутко есть хочется.

\- Да и я проголодалась – ответила молоденькая брюнетка, чувствуя урчание в животе.

Девушки пришли в столовую, когда основная масса студентов уже закончили приём пищи. Когда подошла очередь Эми и Хайди сделать заказ, внезапно перед ними, без очереди, влез высокий симпатичный парень.

\- Эй! – воскликнула Хайди – ты чего себе позволяешь?!

\- Извините, дамы, - смущаясь ответил он – но я имею полное право не стоять в общей очереди со студентами. Политика университета, знаете ли.

\- Не знаю, что там у тебя за политика, - огрызнулась Хайди – но мы первые сюда пришли!

\- Насколько я понимаю, вы леди, напротив, опоздали на обед, который закончился двадцать две минуты назад. Так что, уступите мне место….

\- Ну уж, нет! Ни за что! Сейчас наша очередь! – ругалась блондинка, скрестив руки на груди, в подтверждении своей правоты.

\- Хайди, перестань, - впервые вступила в спор Эми – может он спешит куда-то. Пусть возьмёт еду и уходит.

Впервые, девушка окинула взглядом наглого парня. Он был очень мил. Высокий рост. Короткие каштановые волосы, аккуратно расчесаны на правый бок. Длинная шея, утопающая в двух майках. На верхней, синей, был изображён какой-то герой комиксов, о которых она ничего не знала. Коричневые брюки в клетку и белые кроссовки. Эми перевела взгляд на его длинные руки, которыми парень набирал себе еду. Кроме того, его пальцы были такими длинными, что девушка подумала, что он музыкант.

Но особое внимание Эми обратила на лицо парня. Она была неправа, когда подумала, что он милый. На самом деле, он был очень красив. Правильные черты лица. Небольшой румянец на щеках был результатом их недавнего спора. Небольшой прямой нос. Немного полноватая нижняя губа и тонкая, но ярко выраженная, верхняя. Но, что поразило девушку, словно удар молнии, его миндалевидные большие глаза. Они были такими голубыми, что девушка тут же потеряла дар речи.

Эми посмотрела на свою соседку, но и она пожирала парня глазами, нагло разглядывая его с ног до головы. Эми заметила, что он не брал поднос, а взял еду на вынос. Не обращая дальнейшего внимания на девушек, парень взял свой пакет и вышел из столовой.

\- Эми, ты это видела? – взволнованно спросила Хайди, как только они уселись за столом – Он такой красавчик. Интересно, на каком факультете он будет учиться?

\- Мне всё равно, - ответила Эми, тайно желая, чтобы этот юноша учился вместе с ней. Она не могла раскрыть перед соседкой тот факт, что он ей тоже понравился. Но, увы, у неё не было шансов на то, что такой красивый парень заинтересуется ею.

\- Было бы здорово, если бы он был физиком, как я. Он мне понравился.

\- Да, конечно, - согласилась Эми, накручивая лапшу на вилку, - он и правда… милый.

\- Милый? У тебя глаз нет, что-ли? Он восхитителен. Даже я думаю, что мне будет трудно заполучить его.

\- Почему ты так думаешь? Ты очень красивая. Блондинка с карими глазами, это редкость. Если только, это твой натуральный цвет?

\- Ну, конечно натуральный… с некоторых пор – хихикнула Хайди.

Доктор Шелдон Ли Купер, семнадцатилетний преподаватель в Гарварде. Он никак не мог смириться с этим. У него уже был опыт преподавания в Германии, в возрасте четырнадцати лет. И ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Студенты издевались над ним, не принимая всерьёз. Два месяца мучений и только смерть отца вернула его на Родину. Теперь снова.

Шелдон не смог отказать ректору Калтеха, который намекнул, что это будет хорошим началом его карьеры. Кроме того, в Гарварде у него была отдельная квартира, в которой он смог бы готовиться к защите второй докторской степени. Здесь была отличная библиотека, лучшая во всей стране. Здесь учились семьдесят пять лауреатов Нобелевской премии и восемь президентов США.

Кроме того Гарвард напоминал небольшой город и всё, что ему было нужно находилось в шаговой доступности от его квартиры, за исключением магазина комиксов. Это расстраивало, но физик мог с этим жить. Тем более, что его сестра была вынуждена присылать Шелдону последние выпуски его любимых графических романов по почте из Техаса. Он жалел лишь об одном, что вынужден оставить свою квартиру в Пасадене на целый год, но Калтех пошёл на уступки и согласился оплачивать арендную плату, пока Шелдон был в Бостоне.

После еды Шелдон уселся за свой ноутбук и стал готовиться к первой лекции. Введение в квантовую физику. Смешно. Он надеялся получить хотя бы третий курс, но первокурсники, это уже слишком. Чему он мог научить этих лабрапуделей, которые не могут отличить бозон от фермиона?

Закончив приготовления, Шелдон посмотрел на часы. Восемь тридцать, это время для звонка матери. Потянувшись и зевнув, он набрал номер в скайпе:

\- Привет, детка, как ты там?

\- Привет мама, я подготовил свою первую лекцию. Но думаю, что моё преподавание не принесёт достойных плодов. Я недоволен, что буду учить первокурсников.

\- Шелли, не переживай. Помнишь, чему я тебя учила. Будь милым со студентами. Интересуйся их мнением и отвечай на их вопросы без раздражения. Тогда они полюбят тебя.

\- Ну мам, - заныл он – мне не интересно их мнение. Я уже всё продумал. Я захожу в класс, читаю лекцию и ухожу из класса. Всё просто….

\- Да, но твой план не сработал в Германии и ты каждый вечер звонил мне и просил забрать тебя домой. А когда ты побывал дома, то не захотел возвращаться….

\- Мама, ты же знаешь, почему я уехал. Если бы не смерть папы, я бы вернулся. Просто я сильно переживал и был разбит потерей отца.

\- Конечно, детка, но теперь прошло три года. Ты вырос, стал доктором наук и многому научился, но ты ещё совсем профан в науке взаимоотношений с людьми….

\- Мама, такой науки не существует.

\- Я думаю, что она называется психологией, Шелли. Тебе надо начинать осваивать её.

\- Не думаю. Психология, это пародия на науку.

\- И всё-таки, я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты завтра прислушался к моим советам и удачи тебе, сынок.

\- Хорошо, я попробую. А где бабуленька и Мисси?

\- Бабуля играет в бинго с подругами, а твоя сестра наказана и сидит в своей комнате. Ты представляешь, она переспала с парнем и теперь утверждает, что взрослая и выходит за него замуж.

\- Ха, это вполне в её духе, – рассмеялся Шелдон.

\- Да уж. Шелли, я надеюсь, что ты не последуешь её примеру?

\- Ну уж нет, меня не волнуют посторонние эмоции. К тому же любовь отвлекает, а у меня глобальные цели. Я переверну все знания о физике и получу за это Нобелевскую премию.

\- Ну что ж, очень жаль. Но наука не главное в жизни сынок. Любовь тоже важна. Конечно ты ещё очень молод, но однажды и на твоём пути встретится девушка, которая перевернёт твой мир.

\- Сомневаюсь, - зевнув, ответил он – а теперь я вынужден попрощаться. Мне уже пора готовиться ко сну.

\- Спокойной ночи, сынок. Я люблю тебя и очень скучаю по тебе, детка.

\- Спокойной ночи, мама, я тоже люблю тебя – ответил он и отключился.

Эми была очень довольна новым преподавателем. В свой первый день она многое узнала и теперь направлялась в библиотеку за книгами, которые ей понадобятся для дальнейшего обучения. Она бродила среди полок с книгами и вдыхала восхитительный запах старинных рукописей. Найдя всё, что ей надо, девушка присела за одним из столов и углубилась в чтение.

Внезапно, от чтения её отвлёк громкий резкий звук двигающегося по полу стула. Эми заинтересовалась, кто мог быть настолько невежественен, что не соблюдал тишину? Она подняла голову и замерла, сразу же узнав нарушителя спокойствия. Это был тот парень из столовой.

Он положил стопку книг и, устроившись поудобнее, начал их листать. Эми бросала на него мимолётные взгляды, стараясь не попадаться ему на глаза. Он сидел с девушкой за одним столом, по диагонали напротив и совершенно не обращал на неё никакого внимания.

Эми следила за быстрым движением глаз парня из-под прикрытых густых ресниц. Он читал быстро и сосредоточенно. Эми подумала, что он просто проглатывает страницы целиком. Это было очень интересно. Девушка не заметила того факта, что уже несколько минут пожирает глазами своего визави. Неожиданно она поймала себя на этой мысли и её стало неловко. Эми снова погрузилась в чтение и не заметила лёгкую ухмылку на лице парня.

Закончив с работой, она аккуратно сложила книги в стопку и понесла их библиотекарю. Пока тот проверял книги по списку, девушка услышала за своей спиной приятный голос:

\- Вы так внимательно разглядывали меня и я подумал, что кто-то прилепил мне на лоб бумажку с надписью: «Пристрели меня».

\- Простите… что?! – обернулась она и увидела его, стоявшего за ней.

\- Я не разглядывала вас! – смущённо воскликнула она.

\- Хочу заверить вас, что вы действительно разглядывали меня, - не соглашался он, - я конечно понимаю, что моё лицо можно назвать красивым, с некоторой точки зрения, но я был немного смущён.

\- Ну, если вы думаете, что я слишком долго смотрела на вас, тогда прошу прощения.

\- Извинения приняты, - ответил он, впервые улыбнувшись ей – и кстати, неплохой выбор литературы. Вы будущий нейробиолог? Я заметил, что вы читали труд Бабинского.

\- Да, а вы тоже будущий нейробиолог, если знаете Бабинского?

\- Нет, я физик. Просто я знаю всё и обо всём. Разрешите представиться Шелдон Купер.

\- Я Эми Фаулер, с факультета биологии, но вы уже это знаете. А теперь простите, я спешу… - Эми отступила на шаг, собираясь уходить, но Шелдон крикнул ей вслед: - Кстати, вы можете снова опоздать на обед, поспешите!

Эми кивнула и ушла, оставив заносчивого физика в библиотеке. Она шла в столовую и улыбалась, вспоминая их разговор. Наверное он был очень умным, если знал труды нейробиолога Бабинского, хотя был физиком, думала она, устраиваясь с подносом за одним из столов.

\- Эй, Эми привет! – услышала она звонкий голос Хайди, которая вошла в столовую с другой девушкой, тоже блондинкой, но очень маленького роста. Через несколько минут они подсели к ней за стол: - Эми, ты не представляешь, что случилось. Помнишь вчерашнего парня, с которым мы сцепились вчера? – Эми кивнула, пережёвывая свой гамбургер: - Оказывается он и есть тот профессор, который преподаёт нам физику! Я поверить не могу! Его зовут доктор Шелдон Купер!

\- Что?! – Эми внезапно поперхнулась едой и закашлялась. Хайди небрежно похлопала свою соседку по спине и продолжала: - осторожнее Эми. С тобой всё в порядке?

\- Всё нормально – ответила она, вытирая слёзы, навернувшиеся на глазах от кашля: - просто я очень удивлена.

\- Да, я вообще в шоке! – выкрикнула Хайди и резко замолчала, уставившись на дверь, в которую вошёл Купер: - Девочки, он только что вошёл сюда… и Боже, какой же он красавчик.

\- О, да, - согласилась попутчица блондинки, разглядывая Шелдона.

\- Он мой! – внезапно воскликнула Хайди так громко, что девушки вздрогнули. Поняв то, что она привлекла внимание Шелдона, Хайди мило улыбнулась ему и уже тише сказала девушкам: - Руки прочь от моего будущего парня.

Шелдон, тем временем, никак не среагировал на улыбку красавицы. Забрав свою еду на вынос, он покинул столовую. Хайди ахнула от разочарования.

\- Я думаю, у тебя нет с ним никаких шансов, - сказала маленькая блондинка, которая пришла вместе с Хайди. Не дожидаясь от неё ответа, обратилась к Эми: - Меня, кстати, зовут Бернадетт Ростенковски. Хайди моя кузина. Я как и ты буду учиться на факультете биологии, когда закончу школу, только я буду микробиологом. Я проведу месяц в Гарварде на подготовительных курсах. Хайди мне сказала, что ты будущий нейробиолог?

\- Да. Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Бернадетт, - ответила Эми, пожимая, протянутую руку, маленькой блондинки.

\- Это почему у меня нет шансов?! – громко спросила Хайди.

\- Это и так понятно – ответила Бернадетт, закатывая глаза – по-моему он не заинтересован в отношениях. Он вообще ни с кем не общается.

Эми посмотрела на Бернадетт и открыла рот, чтобы сказать ей, что совсем недавно разговаривала с ним, но передумала и откусила большой кусок своего гамбургера.

После обеда девочки решили отправиться по магазинам, но так и не смогли заставить Эми составить им компанию. Вместо этого она решила снова посетить библиотеку. Эми направилась в отдел английской литературы и взяла одну из книг. Это было первое издание произведений её любимого автора Чосера. Девушка была очень счастлива, что держит в руках этот шедевр. Прижав его к груди, она направилась в читальный зал и обомлела. За её столом сидел Шелдон. Перед ним на столе было множество раскрытых книг и он быстро проглядывал их, периодически что-то записывая в тетради.

Эми залюбовалась его работой. Спрятавшись за книжной полкой, она стала наблюдать за ним, не решаясь выйти из своего укрытия. Он был великолепен. Свет от настольной лампы освещал его ловкие пальцы. Он писал так же быстро, как и читал. Эми смотрела на его сосредоточенное лицо и не могла оторвать взгляда.

Неожиданно, он закончил писать и сладко потянулся, закинув руки за голову. От его движения края футболок приподнялись, оголив живот парня. Заметив его пупок, Эми резко выдохнула: «Ху-у» и прикрыла рот руками. Тем не менее, это прозвучало достаточно громко в пустой библиотеке.

Эми увидела, что Шелдон напрягся и начал оглядываться по сторонам.

\- Кто здесь? – спросил он.

\- Я, - ответила она, выходя из своего укрытия. Чувствуя, как вспыхнули её щёки, Эми ещё крепче прижала к своей груди томик Чосера. Набравшись мужества, она решительно шагнула вперёд и заняла место за столом, напротив Шелдона.

\- Добрый вечер, Эми Фаулер, – сказал он, наблюдая за её телодвижениями. Сделав глоток воды из пластиковой бутылки, не дожидаясь от неё ответа, он снова углубился в работу.

Выпрямив спину и откинув непослушные волосы назад, Эми открыла книгу и начала читать. Внезапно Шелдон нарушил молчание:

\- Любите Чосера? – спросил он, не отрывая глаз от своей тетради.

\- Это мой любимый автор, - ответила она. – А вам, он нравится?

\- Нет. Я считаю его извращенцем, - невозмутимо ответил он, не поднимая головы.

\- А по-моему, он красиво пишет о любви и… о сексе – смутившись, ответила она. И наконец привлекла внимание физика. Он внимательно посмотрел на неё и заговорил:

\- «Облобызал её глазок», это по-вашему красиво? – ухмыльнулся он.

Эми поймала его взгляд и покраснела ещё больше. Шелдон впервые смотрел ей прямо в глаза, приподняв обе брови. Он ждал ответа.

\- Туше, доктор Купер, это и правда не очень красиво звучит. Но это лишь одна цитата из многих.

\- Значит, вы узнали кто я? – спросил он, меняя тему.

\- Да, моя соседка Хайди Джонсон учится у вас. Она и сказала мне.

\- Я заметил её….

\- Правда? Она будет рада, что вы обратили на неё внимание. Хайди очень красивая, - ответила Эми, грустно улыбаясь.

\- Вообще-то, - усмехнулся он, - я заметил, что она не самая умная студентка и её красота здесь не при чём.

\- Ой! Я подумала, что… неважно, – Эми снова покраснела и опустила глаза.

\- Я ценю людей за их ум, а не за красоту, - продолжил он, - вот вы, например. Я вижу, что вы не случайно поступили в Гарвард, в столь юном возрасте. Сколько вам, семнадцать?

\- Шестнадцать, - поправила она, и увидев, как его брови поползли вверх, смутилась ещё больше.

\- Невероятно! Шестнадцать и уже Гарвард? Позвольте полюбопытствовать, каков коэффициент вашего IQ?

\- 185 баллов, - гордо ответила она.

\- Отлично. Вот поэтому, вы для меня более ценный человек, чем ваша соседка, - улыбнулся он.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она, снова покраснев.

\- Готов поспорить! – воскликнул он, хлопнув по столу ладонью так громко, что Эми вздрогнула, - Ваша подруга в данный момент находится на какой-нибудь вечеринке или бегает по магазинам.

\- Второе, – тихо ответила она, - они звали меня с собой, но мне интересней проводить время в библиотеке. Вот если бы, они позвали меня в зоопарк, то я бы с радостью согласилась. Я люблю ходить туда и наблюдать за взаимодействиями животных.

\- Я тоже люблю зоопарк и мы могли бы сходить туда вместе, если вы не против. – Теперь пришла очередь Шелдона покраснеть.

\- Я с удовольствием пойду с вами в зоопарк, скажем завтра в десять.

\- Отлично, встречаемся завтра…

\- Доктор Купер, это свидание? – снова смутившись, тихо спросила она.

\- Что?! Свидание? – удивлённо воскликнул он, - нет, Эми. Преподавателям запрещено встречаться со студентами. К тому же, я считаю любовь и всё, что с ней связано, отвратительным взаимодействием, совершенно неприемлемым для меня. У меня другие цели в жизни, получить Нобелевку, например. Если вы, Эми, ожидаете чего-то большего, то нам не по пути.

\- Вообще-то, я тоже так думаю. Нобелевская премия и у меня в приоритете. Но вы мне интересны, доктор Купер. Мне нравится общаться с вами. И прежде, чем мы продолжим наше общение, то я должна сказать, что вся романтическая чепуха, включая коитус, со стола. Вы согласны?

\- Согласовано, Эми Фарра Фаулер, а теперь могу ли я предложить вам напиток?

\- Теплой воды, пожалуйста, или чай «Эрл Грей».

\- Тогда, я приглашаю вас к себе. К чаю у меня есть печеньки, моя бабуленька прислала мне посылку из Техаса.

\- Мне немного неловко, находиться в квартире парня в столь позднее время, - промямлила она.

\- Чепуха. Я просто обязан угостить вас бабулиными печеньками. Пошли, Эми.

Эми сидела на стуле возле барной стойки в квартире Купера и оглядывалась вокруг. Квартира была небольшая, но чистая. Одна спальня, гостиная, совмещённая с кухней, санузел. Ничего лишнего, чистота и порядок. Для мальчика, возраста Шелдона, это была редкость.

Шелдон суетился на кухне. Наконец, перед девушкой появились две чашки чая и ваза с печеньем.

\- Вот, Эми, наслаждайтесь, - сказал он, садясь рядом на диване и хватая печеньку, - бабуленька была бы рада, что я поделился ими с кем-то. У меня нет здесь друзей, а для одного их очень много.

\- О, они восхитительны! – воскликнула Эми, доедая печенье, - я бы хотела получить рецепт.

\- Посмотрим, что я смогу с этим сделать. У меня есть предложение. Я люблю смотреть Стар Трек, а сейчас начинается новая серия. Может мы посмотрим вместе?

\- Я не смотрела его раньше. Может и начинать не стоит смотреть с середины?

\- Да, это нелогично, - ответил он, потирая подбородок, - ха, может, начнём просмотр с первого сезона? У меня есть все диски.

\- Тогда, чего же мы ждём? – воодушевилась Эми. Хотя её и не интересовал этот сериал, но ей нравилось проводить время с Шелдоном. Он был очень интересным человеком.

\- Так, садись поудобнее на диване только в середине, там моё место, - указал он на правую сторону.

\- Так скажите мне, Эми, - нарушил молчание Шелдон, когда закончилась первая серия, - кто из персонажей вам по душе?

\- Ну, вначале мне понравился Кирк, он такой горячий и красивый. Но чем больше я смотрела, тем ближе мне становился Спок. Его логика безупречна. Он такой гордый и высокомерный. Мне понравилось отсутствие эмоций, - Эми посмотрела на Шелдона и увидела каким восхищённым взглядом он смотрел на неё.

\- Мне тоже нравится Спок. Отсутствие эмоций, это то к чему я стремлюсь. Чувства делают нас слабыми.

\- Не согласна, скорее напротив. Любовь, великая сила. Человечество из-за любви способно на многое. Люди жертвуют своей жизнью за любимых. Откуда, по-вашему берутся силы у слабой женщины, если она видит, что её ребёнок в опасности? Любовь дает ей столько сил, что она может приподнять полуторатонный автомобиль, чтобы вызволить из-под него своё дитя.

\- Это адреналин, Эми….

\- Я, как нейробиолог знаю, что мозг посылает импульс и адреналин выбрасывается в кровь. Но откуда мозг знает, когда его выбрасывать? Это любовь к ребёнку, Шелдон.

\- Возможно вы и правы, Эми, и я постараюсь оградить себя от этого в будущем. Я хочу быть как Спок.

\- Шелдон, на самом деле вы неправильно поняли Спока, - сказала Эми, разглядывая недоверчивое лицо физика, - на самом деле, я так думаю, у Спока очень много эмоций и он успешно их скрывает, применяя колинар.

\- И снова вы правы, Эми. Пон-Фар, это проклятье вулканцев. Каждые семь лет, они вынуждены спариваться, чтобы не умереть. – Шелдон был восхищён своей новой подругой. Он ещё ни с кем не чувствовал такой связи. Эта девушка была его единомышленницей. Они свободно могли говорить на любые темы. Он восторгался её умом и сообразительностью.

\- Шелдон, могу я задать вам личный вопрос? – внезапно спросила она.

\- Конечно, Эми, всё что угодно, - ответил он, делая глоток остывшего чая: - но вначале, я бы хотел, чтобы мы общались не так официально. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы стали друзьями, если ты… не против?

\- Я не против, если мы будем наедине, как сейчас.

\- Согласованно. Так какой у тебя был вопрос?

\- Шелдон, у тебя когда-нибудь, был Пон-Фар?

\- Ой, это вообще-то личное, - смутился он и опустил глаза.

\- Извини, - ответила она, покраснев, - просто ты красивый и мне стало интересно, был ли у тебя секс? – последние слова она произнесла почти шёпотом.

\- Это неудобная тема для меня, но я отвечу на твой вопрос. У меня никогда не было девушки. Встречный вопрос: а у тебя?

\- Нет. Я никогда не встречалась с парнем.

\- Но ты красивая и умная. Ты обязательно найдёшь себе парня, - уверенным голосом сказал Шелдон.

\- Ты думаешь, что я красивая?! – удивилась она, не веря его словам. Она ненавидела свою внешность. Особенно её большой нос. Никто и никогда не называл её красивой, скорее наоборот. Дети дразнили её, называя уродиной и пальцами гориллы. Мальчики в школе дёргали её за волосы и задирали юбку, ради забавы, а девочки смеялись над ней. И теперь, когда он сказал, что она красивая, это скорее походило на ложь.

\- Да, я так думаю – ответил он.

\- Извини, Шелдон, но я не верю тебе, - ответила она и засобиралась домой, - мне поря уходить. Уже поздно и… нет, - Эми посмотрела на часы. Они показывали половину первого ночи.

Она не могла понять, как быстро время ускользнуло от неё. Общежитие закрывалось в одиннадцать. Теперь ей придётся провести ночь на улице.

\- Эми, постой! – окрикнул её Шелдон, - Ты не сможешь попасть в общежитие, но ты можешь спать здесь на диване. И прости меня за то, что назвал тебя красивой. Я думаю, что обидел тебя этим.

\- Так ты не считаешь меня красивой?

\- Напротив. И я не понимаю, почему ты мне не веришь?

\- Никто не называл меня так, поэтому, я подумала, что ты лжёшь.

\- Я никогда не лгу, Эми. А если другие не видят этого, то они идиоты.

Эми посмотрела в его голубые глаза и увидела в них сожаление. Шелдон Купер лгал. У него были чувства. Только он сам не понимал этого. Эми глубоко вздохнула и улыбнулась. Лицо её нового друга тоже расплылось в улыбке.

\- Ну что ж, я согласна на ночёвку на диване.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Эми пробралась в свою комнату на рассвете и тихонько, чтобы не разбудить соседку, нырнула в свою кровать. Закрыв глаза, она переваривала всё, что произошло прошлым вечером. Впервые, за свою жизнь, она провела ночь в квартире парня. Если бы мать узнала об этом, то заставила бы Эми сидеть в шкафу раскаяния до конца жизни. Хайди, она тоже не могла рассказать об этом. Её соседка была по уши влюблена в Шелдона и никогда бы не простила Эми.

Кроме всего прочего, нужно скрыть тот факт, что у неё и Шелдона запланирована поездка в зоопарк. Если Хайди узнает, то убьёт её. Что же делать? Эми очень сильно хотела дружить с самым умным человеком, которого она встречала, но Хайди?

С другой стороны, Шелдон сказал, что не заинтересован в её соседке в романтическом плане, впрочем, как и в ней самой. Он хотел только дружбы. А Эми начинала понимать то, что привлекательный преподаватель ей начинает нравиться. Так что, надо оставлять всю эту романтическую чепуху и оставаться друзьями.

\- Эй, Эми, проснись! – услышала она женский голос и медленно открыла глаза. Увидев соседку над своей головой, девушка сладко потянулась и села в кровати.

\- Доброе утро, Хайди, - ответила Эми, протирая глаза, - который час?

\- Девять тридцать. И где ты была всю ночь? Я конечно не против ночных прогулок, но тебе всего шестнадцать.

\- Я… ммм… не попала вовремя в общежитие, – соврала Эми, - в библиотеке… засиделась. Но, так как не было смысла оставаться на улице ночью, то… я… осталась в библиотеке. – Да, это прозвучало убедительно. Эми посмотрела на часы и ужаснулась.

У неё практически не оставалось времени. Шелдон будет ждать её через полчаса. Быстро выскочив из постели, молодая брюнетка помчалась в душ, оставив свою соседку в полном недоумении.

Душ занял пятнадцать минут. Остальное было делом техники. Розовая блузка, джинсовый сарафан, колготки…. Нет, не надо колготок. Туфли или ортопедические ботинки? Туфли, однозначно. Немного блеска для губ. Заколка-клипс в волосы. Всё, она готова к прогулке с самым очаровательным парнем на планете.

\- Эми, блин, ты куда собираешься? – спросила Хайди, наблюдая за поспешными действиями соседки, - у тебя что, свиданка?

\- Нет, просто мне… мне надо снова в библиотеку, - смущённо ответила Эми и выпорхнула из комнаты.

Шелдон вызвал такси и ждал Эми у своего дома. Такси и Эми прибыли одновременно. Ему это понравилось.

\- Привет, Эми, - улыбаясь, сказал он, открывая дверь машины, - ты не опоздала. Я ценю в людях пунктуальность.

\- Привет, Шелдон, я всегда пунктуальна, - ответила она, немного разочаровавшись в том, что физик занял место рядом с водителем, оставив её на заднем сидении. – Я думала, что мы поедем на твоей машине?

\- Я не вожу. Не то, чтобы я не умел, просто мне это не нравится. А ты уже получила права?

\- Да, месяц назад. Только у меня ещё нет машины. – Эми не нравились такие переговоры. Ей постоянно приходилось наклоняться вперёд, чтобы Шелдон услышал её. Эми подумала, что надо бы поторопить отца с покупкой автомобиля.

Они долго бродили по зоопарку, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Эми была в восторге от нового приятеля. Он был очень умён и разносторонне развит. Ни один вопрос не мог застать его врасплох. Эми узнала, что Шелдон обожал коал. Он даже смотрел на них по-особенному. Склонив голову набок, он так мило улыбался, что девушка чувствовала слабость в ногах.

После коал, были обезьяны. Теперь пришла очередь Шелдона наслаждаться видом своей подруги. Эми была так восторженна, что сама напоминала маленькую обезьянку. Она угощала их бананами и так громко смеялась, наблюдая, как они отнимают его друг у друга, что он просто не мог оторвать глаз от девушки.

Шелдон и Эми обменивались фактами из жизни животных, придумывая викторины. Шелдон даже покатался на детском поезде, но упёрся, когда Эми предложила проехаться по канатной дороге. После долгих уговоров, он всё-таки согласился. Вцепившись за поручни, как за свою жизнь, он долго не мог открыть глаза и сделал это, только после того, как Эми обратила его внимание на крокодилов, мирно греющихся в лучах солнца.

Постепенно страх прошёл и он так же как и его спутница, наслаждались поездкой над вольерами с животными.

\- Это было круто! – воодушевлённо воскликнула Эми, как только их ноги коснулись земли.

\- Да уж, только у меня до сих пор поджилки дрожат, - осторожно согласился он, - может, пообедаем где-нибудь?

Они забрели в кафе и сделали заказ. Шелдон снова был в восторге. И не только от того, что заведение было чистым и повара работали в одноразовых перчатках, но и от того, что Эми заказала то же самое, что и он. Физик всё больше и больше убеждался, что нашёл родственную душу в лице этой хрупкой невысокой девушки, едва доходящей до его плеча.

Они были словно две половинки целого. Когда он начинал рассказ о каком-то предмете, она непременно заканчивала его и наоборот. Но как бы чудесно они не проводили время, пришла пора возвращаться.

Шелдон отвёз Эми к общежитию и вышел вместе с ней, отпустив такси.

\- До свидания, Шелдон, мне сегодня было весело в зоопарке, - сказала она, протягивая руку.

\- Мне тоже было приятно пообщаться с тобой, до свидания, Эми, - ответил он, но руки не пожал, - извини, но я не могу пожать тебе руку, я мизофоб.

\- Ничего страшного, - произнесла она, убирая руку, - ну, встретимся… как-нибудь.

\- Почему как-нибудь? Я жду тебя сегодня вечером, у нас второй эпизод Стар Трека, или ты передумала?

\- Ты пригашаешь меня смотреть кино?

\- Да, я хочу подсадить тебя на этот шедевр киноискусства. Приходи в семь, - сказал он и, лукаво прищурившись, продолжил, - возражения не принимаются. Я приготовлю ужин на троих.

\- На троих?! – удивлённо спросила она, - я думала, что у тебя нет друзей.

\- А это и не друг. Впрочем сама увидишь, - загадочным тоном произнёс он и быстро пошёл прочь.

Эми смотрела ему вслед и тупо улыбалась, до тех пор, пока не увидела кое-что. У подъезда дома Шелдона стояла высокая красивая девушка с каштановыми волосами и Купер направлялся прямиком к ней. Рядом с красоткой стоял чемодан. Девушка ещё не увидела Шелдона и играла кольцами на своих длинных пальцах. Эми спряталась за угол дома, наблюдая за происходящим.

Наконец, девушка подняла глаза и громко воскликнула:

\- Шелли, где ты был так долго? Я уже час жду тебя, - неожиданно, красавица бросилась к нему на шею и, крепко обняв, поцеловала его в щёку.

К сожалению, Эми не слышала, что Шелдон ответил девушке, но то, как нежно он её прижал к своей груди, говорило о многом. Они явно были близки.

«Ага, мизофоб, как же», - горько ухмыльнулась Эми, наблюдая, как Шелдон взял чемодан девушки и повёл её к себе домой.

Эми вошла в свою комнату и плюхнулась на кровать. Она поблагодарила Бога за то, что её соседки не было дома. Девушка не понимала, почему была так расстроена. Шелдон чётко дал ей понять, что между ними ничего не может быть. Теперь она знала почему. Эта девушка была очень красивая, даже Хайди не могла сравниться с ней.

Эми усмехнулась. Шелдон ей солгал, когда сказал, что не был с девушкой. Это было обидно, ведь она считала его своим другом. Интересно, кем была эта загадочная особа? У неё был чемодан, а это значит, что она специально приехала к нему. Она не училась в университете, это точно. Если бы она была студенткой, тогда зачем ей таскать с собой чемодан? Может она переезжала к нему? Опять не то. Что-то здесь не сходится. И снова вопрос, зачем Шелдон позвал её к себе, если он будет проводить вечер с той девушкой? Может, он не знал, что она приедет? Нет, он сказал, что ужин будет на троих. Эми ничего не понимала.

\- Эми привет! – писклявым голосом воскликнула Бернадетт, таща за собой, смеющуюся Хайди.

\- Ты нас обманула, проказница, - погрозила пальцем Хайди, - мы были в библиотеке, а тебя там не было.

\- Да, вы правы. Я передумала и поехала в зоопарк. День был чудесный. В библиотеку пойду вечером. Через пару часов.

\- Ну, тогда посмотрим фильм? – сказала Бернадетт, доставая из сумки диск, - сегодня у нас по плану: «Грязные танцы». Обожаю Патрика Суэйзи!

Девочки приготовили поп-корн и расселись на диване. Хайди включила ДВД и начался просмотр. Эми понравился фильм. Девушка не раз ловила себя на мысли, что главные герои фильма, она и Шелдон. Как и главная героиня, Эми скрывала своё знакомство с молодым преподавателем.

\- Ах, какая любовь, - с дрожью в голосе, произнесла Хайди, - вот бы и у меня с Шелдоном было бы так же. – Эми чуть не подавилась поп-корном. Ей надо было разбить мечты блондинки.

\- Я, конечно, не уверена, - начала она – но сегодня я видела, как доктор Купер обнимался с девушкой….

\- Что?! – в один голос крикнули Хайди и Бернадетт.

\- Может ты ошиблась? – спросила Бернадетт, ей было жаль подругу и она решила разрядить атмосферу.

\- Нет, я не ошиблась, - продолжила Эми, - он живёт через дом от нас. Та девушка стояла возле его дома с чемоданом и они обнялись, когда он подошёл к ней. А потом они вместе вошли в здание.

\- Вот, чёрт! – воскликнула Хайди, - у меня были такие планы на него. Я что, зря подкатывала к нему всю неделю?

\- Ты к нему подкатывала? – спросила Бернадетт, - а как?

\- Ну, пару раз я специально врезалась в него и уронила тетради…

\- А он? – спросила Берни.

\- Оба раза шарахался от меня, как будто я заразная, - ухмыльнулась она, скривив пухлые губы.

\- Может у него боязнь микробов, - осторожно вставила Эми.

\- Точно, - добавила маленькая блондинка, - кто-то говорил об этом в кампусе. Купер никому не пожимает руки.

\- Блин, только этого не хватало, - пробурчала Хайди, - как же он сексом-то занимается, если боится микробов?

\- Может, у него нет неприязни к определённым людям? Я же видела его с той девушкой и они довольно близки, – произнесла Эми и посмотрела на часы. Было без пятнадцати семь. – Я пожалуй, пойду… в библиотеку.

Эми поднималась по лестнице к Шелдону в смешанных чувствах. Она не знала, зачем пришла сюда? Чего ждать? Он явно хотел познакомить их, иначе не приглашал бы на ужин.

Она подошла к двери и прислушалась. Внутри было тихо. Сомнения снова взяли верх, но любопытство победило и она смело постучала. Дверь тут же открылась, как будто Шелдон ждал у порога.

\- Добрый вечер, Эми, проходи, - сказал он, улыбаясь.

Эми осторожно прошла в квартиру, но девушки нигде не было.

\- Здесь вкусно пахнет, - сообщила она, - оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Я приготовил спагетти с сосисочками, так же, как готовит мама, - сказал он и указал ей на диван, - присаживайся, скоро будем ужинать.

Эми села на середину дивана и увидела накрытый журнальный столик. Он был сервирован на три персоны. У Эми защемило сердце.

\- А кто будет третьим? – робко спросила она.

\- Увидишь, - самодовольно ответил он, подмигнув, - пока скажу, что она тебе понравится…, я надеюсь. И как всегда, она опаздывает.

Эми не стала уточнять кто «она», но в её голове уже роились сумасшедшие идеи. Что, если сейчас её похитят или убьют, или ещё хуже, заставят заниматься сексом втроём?

Брюнетка вытаращила глаза, когда из ванной комнаты в гостиную влетела та самая особа, обёрнутая только в полотенце. У Шелдона тоже упала челюсть:

\- Мисси, что по-твоему, ты делаешь? - обратился он к наглой красавице, - у нас гостья, а ты врываешься сюда голая! Иди немедленно одевайся!

«Точно, секс втроём», подумала Эми и сглотнула. Чувство страха заполняло её желудок.

\- Поверить не могу, что она такое сделала, - обратился Шелдон к Эми, - Извини, за такое бестактное поведение.

Через несколько минут уже одетая красавица вышла из комнаты Шелдона и плюхнулась рядом с Эми на диван.

\- Ты Эми? – спросила она. Эми молча кивнула. – А я Мелисса, можешь называть меня Мисси.

\- Здравствуй, Мисси, - робко ответила она, - как давно вы знакомы?

\- Очень давно, - хихикнула шатенка, - Шелдон провёл девять месяцев между моими ногами.

Эми пожалела, что сделала глоток воды, так как он весь оказался на лице Шелдона, после слов Мисси.

\- Ой, Шелдон, извини! Я… я не хотела! – чуть не рыдая, воскликнула Эми, доставая салфетку, чтобы обтереть его лицо.

Шелдон взял салфетку из её рук и отчаянно начал вытираться, приговаривая:

\- Ты не виновата, Эми, это всё Мисси. Она любит такие шуточки. Постоянно выставляет меня в плохом свете. Кстати, Мисси, это Эми. Эми, это Мисси, моя глупая как пробка, сестра-близнец.

\- Сестра?! – с облегчением переспросила она.

\- Ага, - снова хихикнула Мисси. – Я приехала к Шелли, проведать его и передать новые комиксы. Заодно и Бостон посмотреть. Эми, ты даже и представить себе не можешь. Я была в шоке, когда узнала, что у моего брата теперь есть девушка.

\- Девушка? – переспросила Эми, - о, нет… я не….

\- Мисси, - перебил Шелдон, - Эми не моя девушка. Конечно, она девушка и друг, но нет, она не моя девушка.

\- Точно, - добавила Эми, хотя в глубине души, она расстроилась из-за слов Шелдона.

\- Шелли мне сказал, что ты такая же умная как и он? – спросила Мисси, пережёвывая пищу.

\- Наверное, - скромно ответила брюнетка.

\- Хочу уточнить, - перебил Шелдон, - Эми умная, но мой IQ выше.

\- Да? И насколько же? – почувствовав высокомерие в его голосе, спросила Эми.

\- На два балла, - ухмыльнувшись, ответил он.

\- О, это совсем не на много, - хихикнула Эми, - и ты должен знать, что на высоких показателях бывают погрешности. Кто знает, может мы равны или даже мой показатель выше, - Эми лукаво улыбнулась, заметив недовольство на его лице.

\- Или, - продолжил Шелдон, высоко подняв брови, - мой коэффициент намного превышает твой порог.

\- Так, хватит уже спорить, - вмешалась Мисси, - какая, нафиг, разница, у кого что выше. Главное, что вы, ребята нашли друг друга. Мама будет в восторге. Никто в Галвестоне не поверит, что у тебя, Шелли, есть девушка.

\- Эми не моя девушка… - закатив глаза, сказал Шелдон.

\- Я не его девушка! – перебила его Эми, выкрикнув эту фразу громче, чем следовало.

\- Вау! – рассмеялась Мисси, - забавно, как вы оба отрицаете этот факт. Теперь я знаю, что вы будете вместе.

Шелдон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но его перебила красная, как варёный рак, Эми:

\- Я так не думаю, - твёрдо сказала она, - я не заинтересована в романтических отношениях с Шелдоном. Меня интересует только наука, а вся эта любовь всего лишь ненужное социальное взаимодействие. Когда я познакомилась с Шелдоном, то сразу же предупредила его, что между нами исключается любой физический контакт, включая и коитус.

\- Включая… чё? – переспросила Мисси.

\- Коитус, иначе говоря… соитие, - в очередной раз закатив глаза, ответил Шелдон сестре и переключил внимание на Эми: - Позволь напомнить тебе, что я первый сказал тебе, о том, что между нами не может быть ничего, кроме дружбы, Эми Фарра Фаулер.

\- Согласна, но и я дала тебе понять то, что не заинтересована в тебе, как в сексуальном партнёре. И если ты начнёшь испытывать Пон-Фар, то можешь обратиться к моей соседке Хайди….

\- Зачем мне обращаться к ней? Я не вулканец, чтобы переживать Пон-Фар. Я уверен, что сексуальное возбуждение чуждо для моей эндокринной системы.

\- Позволь напомнить тебе, что я нейробиолог и лучше тебя знаю, как работает твой гениальный мозг. И можешь мне поверить, что при наличии надлежащей особи женского пола, ты начнёшь испытывать такое возбуждение, которое будет пожирать тебя. И чем больше ты будешь сопротивляться этому, тем быстрее оно пожрёт тебя!

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что и земные мужчины подвержены воздействию Пон-Фара? Какая чушь.

\- Это не чушь, Шелдон. Не знаю, сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы осознать это, но в конце концов до тебя дойдёт, что я права!

\- Посмотрим, - ухмыльнулся он, - сегодня, двадцать четвёртого сентября 1997 года, ты бросаешь мне вызов, Эми Фарра Фаулер?

\- Точно, можешь записать это, чтобы не забыть, - огрызнулась она.

\- Ни к чему делать записи. У меня эйдетическая память, - ухмыльнувшись в ответ, ответил он.

\- У тебя… эйдетическая… память?! – заикаясь на каждом слове, произнесла она, уронив челюсть на пол. Шелдон лишь фыркнул в ответ.

\- Да вы оба чокнутые, - рассмеялась Мисси, - и не смейте мне говорить, что вы двое не созданы друг для друга!

\- НЕТ! – в унисон воскликнули они оба.

\- А я, что говорю! – рассмеявшись еще сильнее, воскликнула Мисси.

Шелдон и Эми смущённо посмотрели друг на друга и покраснели, отводя глаза в сторону, что рассмешило Мисси ещё больше. Эми подумала, что надо срочно менять тему, пока Шелдон не загорелся как феникс.

\- Мне очень понравился ужин, Шелдон, спасибо. Но думаю, что мне нужно идти домой.

\- Эми, но у нас по плану просмотр следующей серии, - произнёс он, смотря на неё такими глазами, что кот из Шрэка позавидовал бы, - я не могу нарушить наш план.

Мисси переводила взгляд с девушки на брата и обратно. Она хоть и была глупой в науках, но отлично разбиралась во взаимоотношениях между людьми. Ей надо было срочно оставить их наедине. Потянувшись и зевнув, для пущей правдивости, она сказала:

\- Надеюсь, что вы не будете против, если я пойду спать? Я устала с дороги.

\- Но, Мисси, ещё только девять часов? – произнесла Эми, втайне надеясь, что сестра Шелдона не передумает и не останется.

\- Ну уж нет, я не очень люблю фильмы, которые смотрит Шелли, - так что, спокойной ночи и не шалите тут без меня, - Мисси хихикнула и отправилась в комнату Шелдона, но прежде чем скрыться за дверью, крикнула: - Шелли, презервативы можешь взять у меня в сумочке.

\- Да, иди уже спать! – крикнул он в след сестре и обратился к Эми: - прости мою глупую сестру, Эми. Она сама не знает, что несёт.

\- А мне очень понравилась Мисси, - весело ответила Эми, - она весёлая и красивая. У вас обоих очень красивые глаза.

\- Да, не знал, что мои глаза красивые, - скромно ответил он, опуская взгляд на свои ботинки. Эми поняла, что смутила его.

\- Шелдон, извини, что сказала это, но я всегда говорю правду, даже тогда, когда не следовало бы этого делать.

\- Мне это знакомо. Я и сам такой, - грустно ответил он.

\- Ну что, мы будем смотреть фильм? – меняя тему, спросила она.

\- Конечно, диск уже ждёт, чтобы мы его включили, - моментально развеселившись, ответил он.

Через полтора часа Эми открыла глаза и осознала, что уснула на плече у Шелдона. Его голова покоилась на её голове и он сладко посапывал, уронив левую руку на её бедро. Глаза девушки моментально раскрылись от такого близкого контакта. Хотя ей было приятно, но если Шелдон проснётся, то будет в ужасе.

Тихо, чтобы не разбудить его, она медленно выскользнула из-под него и немного отодвинувшись, зевнула. Шелдон почувствовал изменение своего тела и проснулся.

\- Мы уснули? – спросил он, протирая глаза.

\- Да. Шелдон мне пора домой. Я не могу снова опоздать. Спокойной ночи.

Эми встала и пошла к двери. Шелдон поспешил за ней, первым открывая дверь:

\- Спокойной ночи, Эми, было приятно провести с тобой вечер.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шелдон, передавай привет сестре, - ответила она и скрылась за дверью.

Эми долго не могла заснуть. Слова Мисси не выходили из её головы. Шелдон как никто другой подходил для неё. Уровень его интеллекта зашкаливал и её это нравилось. Они общались на равных и она была в восторге от этого. Они были как две горошины в одном стручке. Эми улыбнулась своим мыслям и уплыла в мир сновидений.

Внезапно раздался стук в дверь. Кто это мог прийти в столь поздний час? Эми открыла глаза и увидела, что она одна в комнате. На столе лежала записка от Хайди с уведомлением о том, что она останется ночевать у Берни.

Стук повторился и Эми пошла открывать. На пороге стоял Шелдон и переминался с ноги на ногу.

\- Шелдон, что ты делаешь здесь ночью?! – удивилась девушка.

\- Извини, что разбудил тебя, - потупив глаза, произнёс он, - но мне некуда было пойти. Мисси привела парня и прогнала меня, сказав при этом, чтобы я убирался к своей девушке. Эми ты хочешь стать моей девушкой?

\- Да, конечно, - радостно ответила она.

\- Тогда скрепим наше соглашение поцелуем, - покраснев произнёс он.

\- Я не против, - ответила Эми и почувствовала, как губы Шелдона коснулись её губ.

Шелдон обнял её и прижал к себе. Тем временем, он слегка засосал нижнюю её губу и тихо застонал. Эми ответила тем же, слегка прикусив его верхнюю губу. Неожиданно, он отступил, разглядывая девушку.

\- Эми, прости, но мне этого мало. Позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие?

\- Да, я разрешаю тебе, - тихо ответила она и он повёл её на кровать, где они оказались совершенно голыми.

Шелдон начал целовать её везде, докуда мог дотянуться. Эми чувствовала, как возбуждалась, принимая его ласки. Он целовал и покусывал её кожу, блуждая руками по её груди. Шептал ей в ухо о своём желании владеть ею. Он хотел не только её разум, но и тело. Эми уже готова была отдаться ему, когда услышала, что кто-то открыл дверь.

\- И это моя дочь? – услышала она голос матери, - Я так и знала, что в глубине души ты шлюха!

\- Я не шлюха, мама! – закричала она.

\- Эми, Эми! Проснись! У тебя кошмар! – сказал Шелдон голосом Хайди.

Эми открыла глаза и облегчённо вздохнула, Это был всего лишь сон.

\- Хайди, что случилось? – спросила она, окончательно просыпаясь.

\- Не знаю, но ты металась по кровати и кричала, что ты не шлюха, - ответила испуганная соседка. – Всё нормально, ты успокоилась?

\- Да, всё хорошо. Извини, что напугала тебя.

\- Не страшно, я привыкла. У моей сестры тоже были кошмары. Ну, ладно, давай спать.

Шелдон лежал на диване в своей гостиной и тоже думал о минувшем вечере. Мисси сладко спала в его постели, а он никак не мог заснуть, прокручивая в голове весь разговор с Эми. Эта лиса не уступала ему ни в чём. Она посмела спорить с ним и доказывать свою правоту. Как ни странно, но это не бесило его, даже забавляло. Она была равна ему по интеллекту и даже превосходила в чём-то. Взаимодействия с людьми, вот та область знаний, которая была недоступна ему. Впрочем, он никогда и не заморачивался на эту тему.

Шелдон решил перестать думать об Эми и заснуть. Закрыв глаза, он начал отсчитывать число «пи» после запятой, но поймал себя на мысли, что снова думает о маленькой брюнетке.

\- Чёрт! – воскликнул он, вставая с дивана.

Шелдон налил себе тёплого молока и вернулся на своё место. Выпив молоко и ополоснув чашку, он снова лёг и наконец-то стал засыпать.

Мисси ворвалась в комнату Эми, как ветер, чуть не сбив с ног Хайди, открывшую ей дверь:

\- Эми, мы едем в Бостон! Одевайся, я хочу осмотреть город, А Шелдон не хочет меня сопровождать.

При упоминании этого имени у Хайди отвисла челюсть, а Эми покраснела и покосилась на реакцию своей соседки, которая впала в ступор.

\- Это кто?! – промямлила Хайди.

\- Я Мисси Купер, новая подруга Эми. – ответила она, улыбаясь во весь рот, отчего на её щеках образовались глубокие ямочки. Не обращая больше внимание на Хайди, она снова заговорила: - Эми, ну пожалуйста, поехали, покатаемся по городу.

\- Ну, ладно, поехали, - смущённо ответила Эми, направляясь за сумочкой.

\- А можно и мне с вами? – проснувшись от оцепенения, спросила Хайди. Не без задней мысли.

\- Почему бы и нет? А ты соседка Эми? – Хайди кивнула, - Тогда вперёд, девчонки.

После осмотра достопримечательностей, девочки зарулили в кафе и сделали заказ. Пока они ждали, Хайди решила выведать всё то, что её мучило весь день.

\- Мисси, а как ты познакомилась с Эми?

\- Мой брат познакомил нас.

\- Твой брат доктор Шелдон Купер?

\- Да, он мой брат-близнец, - подтвердила ничего не подозревающая Мисси. Эми готова была провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Странно. Эми, почему ты мне раньше не говорила, что знакома с моим преподавателем? – ухмыльнувшись, спросила Хайди, делая акцент на слове «моим».

\- Так ты не спрашивала, - выкрутилась Эми. Но радость была недолгой. Мисси подлила масла в огонь.

\- Эми приходила вчера на ужин. Шелли готовил для неё спагетти с сосисками.

\- Правда? – притворно изумилась Хайди, - а мне ты сказала, Эми, что идёшь в библиотеку. А позавчера, значит, когда ты не вернулась домой ночью и сказала мне, что провела там всю ночь, ты тоже была у Шелдона?

\- Ух ты, вы провели ночь вместе, а мне клялись, что между вами ничего нет? – хихикнула Мисси, - я не ожидала такой прыти от своего брата. Он молодец.

Эми мечтала исчезнуть в тот момент. Желала, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила её. Но девочки ждали объяснений и она должна держать ответ.

\- Мисси, между мной и Шелдоном ничего нет. Мы не лгали. Мы просто дружим. А ночью я спала на его диване, так как опоздала в общежитие. Так что, Хайди, Шелдон свободен. У него нет девушки, так что у тебя ещё может быть шанс.

Что? – рассмеялась Мисси, - ты тоже заинтересована в моём брате? Вот это да! Я и не знала, что мой брат-ракетчик, здесь так популярен.

\- Мисси, он не ракетчик, - поправила Эми и закатила глаза, - он физик-теоретик. Извините, но мне надо в туалет.

\- Какая разница, - хихикнула Мисси, провожая взглядом Эми - мне всё равно. Так значит, вы соседки соперницы?

\- Нет, я так не думаю, - ухмыльнулась Хайди, - у Эми нет шансов, против меня.

Мисси внимательно осмотрела блондинку и серьёзно сказала:

\- Прости, Хайди, но я так не думаю. Мой братец скорее заинтересован в Эми. И если ты мне не веришь, то я могу тебе показать. Поехали к нему. Шелдон и Эми по вечерам смотрят кино. Сегодня мы можем присоединиться к ним.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Шелдон сидел на диване и читал, когда дверь открылась и на пороге появились три девушки.

\- Привет, Шелли, это мы. Не ждал? – пискнула Мисси. – Мы принесли пиво.

\- Я не устраиваю вечеринок, Мисси, - огрызнулся он, заметив, как Эми прячется за спиной его сестры, - но я могу позволить вам остаться, если вы будете соблюдать тишину.

\- Мы будем как мышки, Шелли, не прогоняй нас, - сделав губы уточкой и захлопав невинными глазами, произнесла Мисси.

\- Хорошо, я могу пойти на эту жертву, Мисси, но при одном условии. Никто не будет сидеть на моём месте.

\- Ура! – воскликнула Мисси, - Шелли, с Эми ты знаком, а это Хайди, её соседка.

\- Я знаю, кто она, - равнодушно ответил он, - Хайди моя студентка.

\- Привет Шелдон, - загадочно улыбнулась ему Хайди, накручивая прядь волос на палец.

\- Здравствуйте, Хайди. Я прошу называть меня доктором Купером. Я ваш преподаватель. – Шелдон повернулся к Эми: - привет Эми, проходи. Я очень рад тебя видеть.

\- Здравствуй…те, доктор Купер, - покраснев, ответила Эми.

Шелдон внимательно посмотрел на неё и, прикусив нижнюю губу, произнёс:

\- Эми, ты не моя студентка. Кроме того, ты мой друг, а мои друзья могут называть меня по имени.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон – смущённо ответила она.

\- Шелли, мы заказали пиццу и принесли фильм, - сказала Мисси, - я надеюсь, что ты составишь нам компанию.

\- Только если вы будете смотреть Стар Трек или Звёздные войны, – холодно ответил он, доставая бутылку воды из холодильника.

\- Может, посмотрим то, что он предлагает, Мисси? – спросила Хайди, - ей очень не хотелось, чтобы Шелдон ушёл.

\- У Шелдона есть Стар Трек, - сказала Эми, - мы остановились на третьей серии. Можем начать сначала.

\- Тогда я остаюсь с вами, леди, - ответил довольный физик.

Пока Шелдон загружал фильм, принесли пиццу. Эми и Мисси готовили тарелки, а Хайди наблюдала за движениями Купера. Ей было обидно, что он не позволил называть его по имени. Она тоже хотела подружиться с красивым физиком, но Эми опередила её.

Наконец, Шелдон уселся на своё место и громко заявил:

\- Леди, хочу сообщить о распределении сидячих мест в моей квартире, - девушки недоумённо посмотрели на него, не обращая внимание на их недовольство, Шелдон продолжал: - Эми, ты сидишь рядом со мной. Мисси, ты в кресле. Хайди рядом с Эми.

Пока он распределял места, словно в кинозале, согласно купленным билетам, Эми светилась от счастья, после небольшого шока. Она будто выиграла в лотерею. Хайди же напротив, она мысленно уже забила место рядом с Шелдоном, но видимо, он не разделял её убеждений. Оставалась одна надежда на пиво.

Но Шелдон не пил, так же как и Эми. Зато Мисси и Хайди отрывались по полной программе. После того, как первая серия была просмотрена и с пиццей было покончено, Мисси предложила поиграть в правду или действие. Девочки были не против, но Шелдон играть не захотел, объявив, что вечер становится похож на дискотеку. К недовольству девочек, он запустил вторую серию Стар Трека.

Эми не могла не заметить, как Хайди вовсю флиртовала с Шелдоном. Она хихикала над его шутками, накручивая пряди своих волос на пальцы, Оголяла свои ноги, будто бы случайно. Ждала его у двери туалета и «случайно» врезалась в него, когда он выходил оттуда. Эми видела всё это и наблюдала за реакцией Шелдона, которой не было.

Мисси тоже наблюдала за поползновениями Хайди в отношении её брата и развлекалась этим. Но когда она посмотрела на Эми, то сразу всё поняла. Маленькая брюнетка была влюблена. Как интересно: две девушки претендовали на сердце её брата, которому, судя по-всему, было на это наплевать.

Мисси следила за обеими девушками и приняла сторону Эми. Хайди начинала её бесить своими выходками, так как Эми не делала ничего. Она молча бросала на Шелдона скромные взгляды и сразу же отводила глаза, когда он смотрел на неё.

Было почти десять вечера, когда Шелдон встал и сказал:

\- Так, дамы, вечеринка закончена и мне пора ложиться спать. А так как я сплю на диване из-за моей сестры, то попрошу вас покинуть мою квартиру.

Первой, как по команде встала Эми и проследовала к двери:

\- До свидания, Шелдон, сегодня было весело, - сказала она, улыбаясь, - жаль, что мы не успели посмотреть третью серию. Но, как-нибудь в другой раз.

\- Спокойной ночи, Эми, мы можем посмотреть её завтра, если ты не против. Приходи как обычно в семь.

\- Хорошо и тебе спокойной ночи, - Эми снова улыбнулась и скрылась за дверью.

\- Спокойной ночи, Хайди, - оглянувшись на блондинку, сказал он.

\- О, спокойной ночи профессор, - хихикнула она, направляясь к двери. Проходя мимо Шелдона, она неожиданно оступилась. Шелдон рефлекторно протянул руки и поймал её.

\- Осторожно, мисс Джонсон, - сказал он, возвращая её в вертикальное положение и доставая из кармана бутылочку «Санителя». Быстро протирая руки, он заговорил снова: - Завтра ваш первый тест. Надеюсь, у вас было время подготовиться?

\- Конечно, доктор Купер, - подмигнув, ответила она и медленно вышла из двери.

\- Я думала, что этот концерт никогда не закончится, - усмехнулась Мисси.

\- Ты о чём? – спросил Шелдон, запирая дверь на замок.

\- А ты не понял?

\- Не понял, чего?

\- Шелли, эта девчонка только голую задницу тебе не показала. Ты действительно не заметил, как она флиртовала с тобой. Прямо на глазах Эми?

\- Она флиртовала?

\- Да! Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы не понять этого.

\- Мисси, ты же знаешь, что я не разбираюсь во всех этих хиппи-диппи.

\- Зато я разбираюсь и поняла то, что Эми очень не нравилось поведение её соседки. – Шелдон вопросительно посмотрел на сестру. – Шелли, ты и правда не заметил то, что ты нравишься Эми?

\- Конечно я ей нравлюсь. Я гений, Мисси. Как я могу ей не нравиться? Эми, единственная, кто понимает то, о чём я говорю.

\- Шелли, я не об этом. Ты нравишься Эми, не как учёный, а как мужчина.

\- Поверь, что ты ошибаешься, Мисси.

\- Надеюсь, что ты сам это поймёшь. Я пойду спать. Завтра рано вставать и я хочу выспаться перед дорогой. Спокойной ночи, братец, - Мисси чмокнула его в щёку и ушла в спальню, оставив брата в полном недоумении.

Эми не любила спорт и уроки по физической подготовке тем более. Хорошо, что этот урок был последним. И так как она стеснялась своего тела и не хотела раздеваться в душе перед другими девочками, то решила сделать это позже.

Проверив раздевалку и убедившись, что она одна, Эми разделась и поспешила в душ. Пока она мылась, вспоминала вчерашний вечер и скандал с Хайди. Блондинка орала, что не допустит того, чтобы Эми виделась с Шелдоном. Что та встала у неё на пути к достижению цели. Что, если они не перестанут встречаться, то она сделает всё, чтобы Эми отчислили из Гарварда.

Эми практически не спала в эту ночь. Она боялась, что Хайди претворит угрозы в жизнь и её карьера будет разрушена, так и не начавшись. Закончив принимать душ, Эми вышла в раздевалку и не обнаружила своих вещей. Дверь была заперта и по раздевалке бегала большая выдра, украденная кем-то из класса биологии. Эми уселась на скамейку, возле шкафчика и заплакала. Выдра внимательно наблюдала за поведением девушки и шарахалась от неё в сторону, когда Эми двигалась. Но, когда девушка затихала, животное подкрадывалось к ней и обнюхивало её ноги.

Обычно выдры дружелюбны к другим представителям фауны, но эту, как будто бы чем-то накачали. Зверь начинал проявлять признаки агрессии. Со стороны можно было подумать, что выдра сексуально озабочена. Она постоянно стремилась понюхать гениталии девушки и злилась, когда Эми отгоняла её.

Проверив все доступные шкафчики на наличие хоть какой-нибудь одежды и ничего не обнаружив, Эми забралась на выступ под окном и затихла, к большому неудовольствию выдры. Девушка не знала, сколько времени она провела в душевой комнате, да ещё и абсолютно голой, но она стала замерзать.

Звать на помощь она стеснялась Это было бы очень неприятно, если бы кто-то увидел её в таком уничижительном виде. Эми привстала и заглянула в маленькое окно почти под самым потолком. Уже смеркалось. Она снова села на свой уступ и, обняв свои колени, горько заплакала.

Шелдону долго пришлось наводить порядок в своей квартире после отъезда сестры. Справившись с задачей, он посмотрел на часы. До прихода Эми оставался час. Приняв душ, он решил приготовить для неё сандвичи с ветчиной и жареный сыр. Он умел готовить и хотел похвастаться перед подругой. Без пяти семь, он накрыл на стол, вставил диск в ДВД и стал ждать.

В семь часов стука в дверь не было. Это не похоже на неё, грустно подумал он. Эми не пришла и в восемь, что начинало его злить. Решив, что девушка не придёт, он решил разобраться в чём дело. Найдя номер комнаты Эми у консьержа, он решительно отправился к ней.

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми.

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми.

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми.

Дверь открыла Хайди и мило улыбнулась физику. Он заметил, что блондинка была одета в халат, который еле-еле скрывал её задницу.

\- О, доктор Купер, не ожидала, что вы придёте ко мне, - облизнув губы, сладко произнесла она, теребя свои золотые локоны.

\- Я ищу Эми, - не обращая внимания на прелести девушки, ответил он. – Где она?

\- О, она скоро придёт. Вы можете пройти и подождать её, - сказала Хайди, широко открывая перед ним дверь.

Шелдон ухмыльнулся, вспоминая слова сестры насчет флирта и как могут быть опасны девушки, такие как Хайди.

\- Нет, спасибо за приглашение, но я могу подождать её на улице, - ответил он, наблюдая, как меняется лицо девушки с милого и улыбчивого на злобно-коварное. У Шелдона пробежали мурашки по спине. – Хайди, где она?

\- Я не слежу за ней, - огрызнулась блондинка, - сам ищи, если она так нужна тебе. И кстати, Эми сказала, что больше не хочет видеть тебя.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь?

\- О, она просто сказала, что ваши отношения мешают её учёбе.

\- Хайди, я не верю тебе. Я прекрасно понимаю то, что ты делаешь. Ты хочешь завязать романтические отношения со мной, я прав?

\- Ну, если и так?

\- Это создало бы ряд проблем. Во-первых, ты моя студентка. Во-вторых, я не заинтересован в этих отношениях… - не успел он закончить фразу, как губы Хайди впились в его рот.

От неожиданности Шелдон остолбенел, но быстро сообразив в чём дело, он резко оттолкнул девушку, пытающуюся раздвинуть его губы своим языком. Дрожащими руками, он достал из кармана влажные салфетки и начал быстро вытирать рот, окидывая блондинку убийственным взглядом.

\- Повторяю вопрос, где Эми? – собравшись с мыслями, сквозь зубы, процедил он.

\- Да пошёл ты к чёрту вместе с твоей Эми, - выстрельнула она и захлопнула дверь перед его носом.

Шелдон остался в коридоре в полной прострации. Не зная, что делать дальше, он решил пойти домой. Сделав несколько шагов в сторону выхода, его остановила милая рыжая девушка в роговых очках:

\- Вы ищите Эми? – шёпотом спросила она. Шелдон кивнул. – Я конечно не знаю, где она, но я слышала, как её соседка и ещё несколько девушек, что-то говорили про душевые комнаты и упоминали Эми. Может она там?

\- Спасибо! – крикнул он ей, убегая.

Через несколько минут, он был возле душевых с ключом, взятым у охраны. Открыв дверь, он резко отпрыгнул в сторону, когда мимо его ног пронеслась большущая выдра и бросилась по коридору прочь.

\- Эми, ты здесь? – крикнул он и затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа.

\- Шелдон, это ты? – прозвучал голос Эми изнутри.

\- Да, это я. Ты где? – крикнул он, заходя в раздевалку. – Эми?

\- Я здесь, только не входи. Кто-то украл всю мою одежду – ответила она, но было уже поздно. Шелдон уже увидел её.

\- О, Боже, Эми, кто сделал это? – тихо спросил он, стараясь не глядеть на неё, но куда бы он не отводил глаза, во всех зеркалах он видел её отражение.

\- Я не знаю. Но в школе надо мной так часто издевались. Я думала, что здесь будет по-другому, но видимо я ошибалась. Шелдон, мне так холодно.

\- О, извини, я принесу тебе что-нибудь, только не уходи никуда! – крикнул он, выбегая из раздевалки.

\- Как будто я выйду отсюда голой, - ухмыльнулась Эми.

Шелдон вернулся через минуту с одеялом.

\- Эми, я нашёл только это, - сказал он, протягивая одеяло и смущённо отводя глаза. Он чувствовал, как она забирает одеяло, слышал стук её зубов от холода и ощущал лёгкий запах зелёного яблока от её волос. Она вкусно пахнет, думал он, пока Эми закутывалась в тёплое одеяло.

\- С-Спасибо, Шелдон, что с-спас меня. Теперь ты можешь с-смотреть на меня. – Он повернулся и посмотрел на её синие губы. Она дрожала как осиновый лист.

Не долго думая, он быстро обнял её и прижал к себе, быстро потирая её спину своими руками. Через некоторое время он понял, что Эми перестала дрожать.

\- Ты согрелась? – участливо спросил он. Она кивнула. Он воспринял это как хороший знак: - пойдём ко мне. Я живу ближе.

\- Но у меня нет и обуви тоже.

\- Поэтому мы идём ко мне. Я догадываюсь, кто это сделал с тобой и поставлю этот вопрос завтра в совете директоров.

\- Нет! – испугалась она, - не надо. Мне тогда житья здесь не будет.

\- Но, Эми, нельзя оставлять это безнаказанным!

\- Шелдон, прошу тебя, – взмолилась она.

\- Хорошо. Я согласен. Пошли ко мне. И если ты будешь сопротивляться, я понесу тебя и пусть весь кампус видит это.

\- Ладно, пошли, - согласилась она. На самом деле Эми совсем не хотела возвращаться в свою комнату, где её ждала Хайди.

Скрываясь от любопытных глаз, благодаря тому, что на улице было уже темно, они пробрались в квартиру Шелдона. Эми снова замёрзла. Она хоть и была в одеяле, но её босые ноги остро ощущали холодную и замёрзшую октябрьскую землю. Она практически не чувствовала своих ступней.

Шелдон как будто бы понял это. Открыв дверь своей квартиры он поднял её на руки и пронёс оставшиеся метры до дивана.

\- Посиди здесь, пока я сделаю тебе горячую ванну, - сказал он и скрылся в ванной комнате.

Пока его не было, Эми закуталась глубже в одеяло, засыпая.

\- Эми, проснись, - услышала она его голос и открыла глаза. Перед ней стоял Шелдон с тазиком и полотенцем. – Эми, прежде чем ты войдёшь в ванну, надо вымыть ноги. Ты шла по улице босая и нахваталась всяких микробов по пути. Я позабочусь о тебе.

С этими словами, он поставил тазик с водой ей под ноги и опустил их туда.

\- Вода не очень горячая? – заботливо спросил он.

\- Я ничего не чувствую вообще, - со страхом в голосе, произнесла она, - как будто мои ноги парализованы.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Эми, просто расслабься, - сказал он, намыливая её ступни.

Эми была в шоке. Никто и никогда так не заботился о ней. Она смотрела на умелые действия Шелдона, не веря своим глазам.

Закончив мыть её ноги, он высушил их полотенцем и отнёс тазик в ванную. После чего он вернулся и помог Эми дойти до ванны.

\- Эми, снимай одеяло и забирайся в воду, я не буду подглядывать, - смущённо сказал он.

\- Хорошо, - ответила она, скидывая одеяло. Это произошло так быстро, что он не смог вовремя отвести глаза и уставился на обнажённую грудь девушки. – Шелдон!

\- Извини, - засуетился он, быстро отводя глаза в сторону, - просто я не ожидал, что ты сделаешь это так быстро… И я налил много пены, чтобы скрыть твоё… твои… эти…. Твои женские прелести… от моих глаз.

Эми стало смешно оттого, как он пытался оставаться спокойным. Но она не стала над ним потешаться и смущённо спросила:

\- Шелдон, ты раньше видел обнажённую девушку?

\- Нет, - быстро ответил он, покраснев, - я видел только Мисси, в трусиках и бюстгальтере. Эми, если ты немедленно не войдёшь в воду, то заболеешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты болела.

\- Я уже, - ответила она, подчиняясь его приказу.

Шелдон держал её за руку и Эми медленно опустилась в воду, скрыв своё тело в пузырьках, она разрешила ему открыть глаза.

\- Вода не слишком горячая? – участливо спросил он.

\- Нет, вода хорошая, - улыбаясь ответила она, чувствуя как по телу пробежали мурашки.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, - Эми, ты не будешь против, если я буду массировать твои ступни?

\- Что?! – громко спросила она, вызвав испуг у своего друга.

\- Эми, это в медицинских целях, чтобы восстановить кровоснабжение, - быстро ответил он, боясь, что она подумает, что он какой-то извращенец.

\- А… ну, тогда… хорошо, - смущённо согласилась она и высунула одну ногу из воды.

Шелдон сел на край ванны и положил ногу к себе на колени. Не смотря девушке в глаза, он стал нежно растирать её ступни, массируя каждый пальчик. Эми блаженствовала. Она была рада, что Шелдон не смотрит на её лицо, в котором отобразились все её чувства.

Вскоре и вторая нога была на его коленях. Эми закрыла глаза, поддаваясь новому чувству, медленно нарастающему, где-то ниже её живота и пробуждая что-то непонятное. Эми и сама не заметила, как начала мурлыкать от приятных ощущений. Зато заметил Шелдон.

Так же парень заметил, что ей нравится то, что он делал. Он удивлялся, что не испытывает какой либо неприязни с прикосновениями к Эми. Он делал ей массаж ног и наслаждался этим. Что эта девушка делала с ним? Он терял себя, находясь с ней рядом и это ему не нравилось.

\- Эми, я закончил, - опустив её ноги в воду, сказал он. – Пока ты принимаешь ванну, я найду тебе одежду. Так же мне нужно сделать звонок.

Шелдон вышел за дверь и Эми разочарованно вздохнула. «Он только друг. Только друг», повторяла она себе, успокаивая свои эмоции.

Шелдон вернулся через несколько минут с его одеждой в руках.

\- Вот, здесь моя майка и шорты. Я выбрал самые маленькие, - смущённо произнёс он, складывая одежду на столик у раковины. – Как будешь готова, выходи в гостиную. Я приготовил ужин. И у нас есть ещё одна серия Стар Трека.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я скоро буду готова, - ответила она, наблюдая как физик переминается с ноги на ногу, стыдливо посматривая на её обнажённые плечи.

Эми и Шелдон наслаждались фильмом, когда зазвонил телефон. Шелдон очень внимательно слушал говорящего, схмурив брови, отчего на его лбу появились складки. Эми поняла, что разговор был серьёзным. Она не знала, с кем он говорил, пока Шелдон не сказал в трубку:

\- Да, сэр, сегодня она не вернётся в свою комнату…. Да, я предоставлю ей ночлег…. Спасибо, сэр. – Он повесил трубку и весело посмотрел на Эми.

\- Шелдон, ты говорил обо мне?

\- Совершенно справедливо замечено, - ответил он, снова присаживаясь на своё место, - как ты поняла, сегодня ты останешься ночевать у меня, а завтра ты получишь отдельную комнату в общежитии.

\- Но как?! Шелдон, как ты это сделал?! – широко распахнув глаза от неожиданности, спросила она.

\- Ну, я хоть и самый молодой преподаватель в университете, но имею здесь определённый вес, - хвастался физик.

\- Правда? – недоверчиво спросила она, увидев как скосило его лицо.

\- Ну ладно, на самом деле, моя мама встречается с мужчиной, который в свою очередь, является братом декана твоего факультета.

\- Значит, ты наябедничал своей маме? – хихикнула она.

\- Ну… да, - ответил он, стараясь не смотреть в её глаза. Эми заметила, как лёгкий румянец окрасил его щёки, сделав Шелдона ещё более привлекательным.

\- А что сказала твоя мама? – не отставала она.

\- Чтобы мы не грешили ночью, - ответил он, запуская новую серию фильма.

Хорошо, что Эми сидела в этот момент, иначе она бы уже валялась на полу в обмороке.

\- Шелдон, она сказала именно это? – не веря его словам, спросила она.

\- Ну, да. Она очень религиозная женщина и не приемлет секс до свадьбы. По крайней мере, она не ожидает этого от меня. Хотя Мисси и Джордж уже давно не девственники.

\- Значит ли это, что ты не можешь заниматься сексом без благословления матери?

\- Ну, да. И моя мама спокойна за меня. Ведь меня не интересует эта тема. Я вообще-то мечтаю, чтобы кто-то изобрёл андроида и перенёс в него мой гениальный мозг. Тогда я буду жить вечно и много смогу дать человечеству.

\- Ого, я ещё не встречала людей с такими мечтами.

\- Я тоже, - усмехнулся он, - а ты, Эми, о чём мечтаешь?

\- Много о чём. Получить Нобелевку, выйти замуж за любимого человека, родить ему детей….

\- О, кстати о детях, - воодушевился Шелдон, - если бы мы могли дать миру нашего совместного потомка, то он мог бы стать человеком с высшим интеллектом и мог бы стать милосердным повелителем Земли.

\- Да?! – уронив челюсть, спросила Эми, не веря своим ушам.

\- Совершенно верно. Наш общий IQ, не измерим современными приборами, так что… всё может быть.

\- Шелдон, ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали ребёнка?!

\- Да.

\- Но для этого нужно заниматься сексом, а он неприемлем для тебя.

\- Эми, не обязательно заниматься соитием, чтобы зачать ребёнка. Я сдаю сперму, а ты яйцеклетку. Врачи оплодотворят твоё яйцо моей спермой и дело в шляпе.

\- Да, но мы ещё молоды, чтобы воспитывать ребёнка.

\- Это так. Но я думаю, что о нём будут заботиться профессионалы. Знаменитые учёные и педагоги…

\- Стоп, Шелдон, я не отдам своего ребёнка чужим людям.

\- Почему?

\- И ты ещё спрашиваешь?! Как такое можно говорить? Твоя мама не отдала тебя чужим людям.

\- Это правда. Но если бы она это сделала, то вероятнее всего, я бы уже давно получил Нобелевскую премию.

\- Шелдон, я ушам своим не верю. Неужели ты сможешь отдать своего ребёнка?

\- Мы могли бы навещать его и обучать наукам, - уже не так воодушевлённо ответил он, наблюдая, как лицо Эми сморщилось от злобы. Он даже подумал, что она стала выше ростом и вот-вот затопчет его.

\- Шелдон, я никогда не смогу отдать своё дитя! И чтобы ты знал, на будущее, я не хочу делать ребёнка в чашке Петри. Только естественным путём. С тобой или без тебя…

\- Что значит без меня? Тогда ребёнок не будет обладать нашим общим генофондом, - возмутился он.

\- Ох, Шелдон, я не верю, что мы вообще ведём этот разговор. Мы ещё сами дети.

\- Согласен, - хихикнул он, - но на будущее… мы всё-таки… могли бы?

\- Шелдон, давай больше не говорить об этом? – с надеждой в голосе спросила Эми. Уже поздно и я хочу спать. Можно мне подушку и одеяло?

\- Конечно, но я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня не спала на диване.

\- А где мне спать?

\- В моей комнате, конечно. Ты гость. На диване лягу я.

\- Но ты жаловался, что из-за Мисси ты не мог здесь уснуть.

\- Что ж, я могу потерпеть ещё одну ночь.

Эми не могла заснуть. Она лежала в кровати Шелдона, на его простынях, на его подушке. Хотя он и поменял постельное бельё, всё равно его личный запах пробивался сквозь чистые наволочки. Эми вдохнула глубже, уловив запах кондиционера, детской присыпки и еле уловимый аромат его самого. Это было чудесно. Положив очки на тумбочку, она хотела погасить лампу, но в это время вошёл Шелдон.

\- Я пришёл пожелать спокойной ночи и узнать, удобно ли тебе?

\- Да, спасибо тебе за всё, что ты сегодня сделал для меня. Спокойной ночи, Шелдон.

\- Не за что, - улыбаясь ответил он и скрылся за дверью. Эми снова потянулась к лампе, но Шелдон снова троекратно постучал в дверь.

\- Входи! – крикнула она.

\- Эми, я принёс тебе тёплого молока, чтобы ты лучше спала, - сказал он, ставя стакан на тумбочку.

\- Спасибо, - ответила она, и взяв стакан, выпила всё сразу.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил он, забирая пустую посуду и снова скрываясь за дверью.

Эми стала ждать, но третьего визита не последовало. Она выключила свет и заснула.

\- Что здесь происходит? – Воскликнула Хайди, войдя в свою комнату после душа.

\- Я собираю свои вещи, - спокойно ответила Эми, аккуратно складывая их в чемодан, - и кстати, спасибо за то, что оставила со мной выдру, мы прекрасно поладили.

\- Пожалуйста, и я рада, что ты решила свалить из университета. Ты развязываешь мне руки.

\- Неужели? – усмехнулась Эми, - я не бросаю учёбу, просто переезжаю в другую комнату. А тебе, Хайди, должно быть стыдно, за такое поведение. Ты уже не в школе. Взрослей.

\- И где ты будешь жить? У Шелдона? – ухмыльнулась блондинка.

\- Политика университета запрещает ученикам жить вместе с преподавателями, - входя в комнату, сказал физик, который прекрасно слышал слова Хайди, - но мне хотелось бы разделить свою квартиру с Эми. Она мне нравится и была бы хорошей соседкой.

Эми не ожидала от него таких слов. Она бросила на него признательный взгляд и продолжила собирать вещи. Зато Хайди была в ярости.

\- И чего ты в ней такого нашёл, чего нет у меня? – ехидно спросила она.

\- Если я начну перечислять достоинства Эми и твои недостатки, это займёт весь день.

\- Я готова, Шелдон, - быстро сказала Эми, не давая возможности блондинке снова открыть рот. Осмотрев комнату на наличие потерянных вещей, Эми спросила: - Хайди, а где мои вещи, которые ты вчера украла из раздевалки?

\- О, ты про своё старое тряпьё? Так оно в мусорном баке возле кампуса. Сначала я хотела отдать их бомжам, но они одеваются намного лучше, чем ты, - Хайди рассмеялась своей шутке, наблюдая как, готовая расплакаться Эми, выскочила из комнаты, чуть не сбив Шелдона с ног.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему Эми лучше тебя? – приподняв левую бровь вверх, произнёс Шелдон. Закрывая дверь он добавил: - Не отвечай, это был риторический вопрос.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

\- Шелдон мы идем к тебе? – спросила Эми, когда они зашли в его дом.

\- Нет, мы идём к тебе, - улыбнулся он.

\- Но здесь живут преподаватели?

\- Да и они будут присматривать за подростком, то есть за тобой. Декан решил, что ты слишком мала, чтобы жить в общежитии с остальными студентами. Кроме того, ты будешь жить прямо подо мной.

\- Под тобой?

\- Да… ой! Я имел в виду… твоя квартира будет находиться подо мной… под моей квартирой, - Шелдон окончательно смутился, когда Эми начала смеяться: - Эми! Это не смешно!

\- Прости, Шелдон, просто ты такой забавный, когда смущаешься – снова хихикнула она.

\- Ещё одно слово и свой чемодан понесёшь сама, - притворно угрожая, сказал он.

\- Всё, всё. Я замолкаю, - Эми снова прыснула от смеха, когда увидела грозное выражение лица физика.

\- Эми, прекрати! Здесь живут приличные люди, - оглядываясь во все стороны, на предмет прослушки, прошептал он.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Шелдон достал ключ и открыл дверь.

\- Ну вот, ты дома. Располагайся. Если ты поспешишь, то успеешь на вторую пару. Я отпросил тебя у декана на сегодня, но если ты передумаешь, то можешь пойти на уроки. – Шелдон осмотрел квартирку на наличие безопасности и остался доволен, - Эми, мне надо идти. У меня лекция, но я жду тебя в семь, как всегда.

\- Спасибо за всё, Шелдон, ты настоящий друг, - со слезами на глазах сказала Эми.

\- Сарказм? – спросил он, находясь у самой двери.

\- Нет, - смутилась она, не понимая, почему он посчитал её слова сарказмом.

\- Ой, я не силён в этом. Не всегда могу понять, где сарказм, - ответил он, опуская глаза.

\- Не страшно, я помогу тебе с этим, - улыбнулась она.

\- Хорошо, тогда до вечера, - сказал он, улыбаясь в ответ и скрываясь за дверью.

Как только Эми осталась одна, взвизгнула от радости и бросилась изучать свою новую квартиру. Она не могла поверить, что будет жить здесь одна, да ещё рядом с Шелдоном.

Эми решила не ходить на занятия и заняться обустройством жилища. У неё было много дел. В спальне, она обнаружила такую же кровать, как и у Шелдона. Вся мебель была похожа на его, но отличалась по цвету. Она была намного светлее и на окнах висели шторы, чего не было у Шелдона.

Развесив одежду в шкаф, девушка решила вытереть пыль и вымыть полы. Справившись с задачей, она сходила в магазин и закупила продукты. Эми решила приготовить ужин для своего спасителя. Одна мысль о том, что он живёт над её головой вызывало у девушки какое-то нездоровое возбуждение.

Приготовив курицу и рагу из овощей, Эми достала с полки тарелки, любезно предоставленные университетом, и накрыла на стол. Достав из холодильника бутылку клубничного несквика, она включила телевизор и стала ждать Шелдона.

Ждать пришлось не долго. Он сам постучал в дверь трижды произнеся её имя.

\- Шелдон, проходи, - улыбаясь во весь рот, сказала она, широко открывая дверь.

\- Привет, Эми, я просто шёл домой… - робко ответил он, принюхиваясь к запахам, - и решил проверить, как ты устроилась.

\- Спасибо, что зашёл. Я приготовила ужин, - хихикнула она.

\- О, я не вовремя? Ты кого-то ждёшь? – опустив глаза, произнёс он.

\- Да, я ждала тебя, - гордо ответила она, - я хочу отблагодарить тебя, за твою доброту ко мне. Мы знакомы всего месяц, а ты уже столько раз помогал мне. Поэтому, я решила побаловать тебя жареной курочкой и овощным рагу.

\- А я как раз ещё ничего не ел, - обрадовался Шелдон и уселся на правой стороне дивана, так же как и в своей квартире.

\- Эй, Шелдон, - прикрикнула она, - это моё место!

\- Ой, извини, - тихо сказал он, мгновенно вскакивая на ноги. Эми снова громко рассмеялась.

\- Я пошутила. Если хочешь сидеть здесь, то теперь это твоё место.

\- Эми, ты решила сегодня весь день издеваться надо мной? – сурово спросил он, вскинув брови.

\- О, нет, что вы, профессор, - игриво ответила она, не подозревая о том, что это очень походило на флирт, - как можно.

\- Эми, прекрати делать то, что ты делаешь, - покраснев сказал он. Шелдон не мог признаться, что слова девушки что-то всколыхнули в нем, поэтому он решил перейти на безопасную тему, - если я не ошибаюсь, меня здесь ждала курочка?

\- Точно, давай ужинать и нас ждёт мистер Спок. Нам нельзя опаздывать на свидание с ним.

И снова она сделала это. Шелдон почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар при упоминании его любимого героя. Кроме этого, он ощутил пульсацию сосудов в определённом месте. Что эта лиса делала с ним?

Во время ужина, они беседовали на разные, понятные только им двоим, темы и веселились от души. Они придумали новую игру и назвали её, контрфактами. Шелдон хвалил Эми за вкусный ужин и даже сказал ей, что она готовит так же вкусно, как и его мама. Но больше всего физика порадовало то, что на десерт Эми подала пирог с персиком и большой стакан клубничного несквика. Он обожал этот напиток и тут же попросил второй стакан.

\- Эми, где ты научилась так вкусно готовить? Для девушки твоего возраста, это нереально. Моя сестра, может приготовить лишь омлет и то под моим чутким руководством.

\- Я часто оставалась дома одна. Мои родители постоянно работали. Дома, в основном готовил папа, мама вообще не подходила к плите. Зато всегда критиковала отца. Мне было жалко папу и я помогала ему. Так и научилась. Потом я освободила его от готовки, так как он стал уставать на работе.

\- А что, твоей матери совсем было не жалко отца? Мой отец никогда не подходил к кухне, только за пивом.

\- А кто тебя учил готовить?

\- В основном бабуленька. Мне просто интересен сам процесс приготовления пищи. Это как математика. Точность пропорций важна в рецептуре. Мне нравится точность во всём.

\- Поэтому ты и стал физиком?

\- Возможно. И не только из-за этого. Я хотел доказать маме, что вселенную создал не Бог, как она думает. Но она не хочет меня понимать, как я не пытался её вразумить, что всё вокруг нас, это наука, точнее физика.

\- Поэтому ты и выбрал теоретическую физику, чтобы разгадывать тайны мироздания?

\- Скорее всего.

\- Но ты силён не только в физике. Я это заметила.

\- Да, я знаю много, очень много, благодаря эйдетической памяти. Порой у меня в голове происходит такой беспорядок. Мои мысли, знания, чувства: всё это смешивалось в моей голове в кашу, когда я был ребёнком. Но со временем, я научился отделять их и раскладывать по полочкам, вынимая то, что мне нужно в определённое время.

Эми слушала Шелдона и не могла поверить в то, что слышала. Он был невероятен. Сам же он, удивлялся тому, как легко он открывался этой девушке. Обычно, закрытый от всего мира, ей он выкладывал всё о себе. И чем больше она спрашивала, тем охотнее он делился с ней своей жизнью.

\- Шелдон, ты не возражаешь, если я приду к тебе на лекцию?

\- А почему я должен возражать? Напротив, мне было бы приятно. Только я думаю, что ты разочаруешься во мне. Я не очень хорош в преподавании, особенно, когда все студенты старше меня.

\- Может и не разочаруюсь, - улыбнулась она, поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы убрать со стола. Эми очень удивилась, как Шелдон встал вслед за ней и начал собирать тарелки. – Шелдон, я сама могу это сделать. Отдыхай.

\- Ну, это было бы не совсем справедливо. Ты готовила, я должен мыть посуду и не возражай, юная леди.

\- Хорошо. Тогда я возьму из холодильника Ю-Ху. Ты любишь этот напиток?

\- О, Эми, ты полна сюрпризов. Я обожаю его.

\- Отлично. Я сделаю попкорн и возьму к тебе Ю-Ху. Пришло время для Звёздного пути.

Пара, удобно расположившись на диване Шелдона, была поглощена приключениями мистера Спока и других членов команды космического корабля «Энтерпрайз», доставая поочерёдно попкорн из общей миски. За всю серию, они не произнесли ни звука.

Эми изредка бросала косые взгляды на физика, следя за тем, как он был счастлив, наблюдая за своим любимым персонажем. Самой же ей не очень нравился этот фильм, но быть рядом с Шелдоном было прекрасно.

Когда фильм закончился, Шелдон аккуратно вынул диск и убрал его на место.

\- Может, чаю? – спросил он, убирая диск на полку.

\- Эрл Грей, пожалуйста, - ответила она, - Шелдон, скоро родительскую неделю. Твоя мама приедет к тебе?

\- Да, а твоя? – сказал он, ставя чашки с горячим напитком на журнальный столик.

\- Мои родители тоже будут здесь. Я хочу познакомить тебя с ними, если ты не против?

\- А почему я должен быть против? Я тоже хочу познакомить тебя с моей мамой. Она тебе понравится, - вспомнив свою мать, улыбнулся он, - она добрая и мудрая женщина. Хотя у неё бзик насчёт веры в Бога. Я думаю, что ты ей тоже понравишься.

\- А вот я не уверена насчёт моей матери. Я всегда была больше близка с отцом. Честно говоря, мы оба боимся её. И прежде, чем я вас познакомлю, должна предупредить, что она может наговорить обо мне много гадостей.

\- Да ладно, Эми, такого не бывает, - усмехнулся Шелдон.

\- У меня бывает, - грустно улыбнулась Эми, - Но уже поздно и мне поря домой.

\- Точно, мне тоже пора готовиться ко сну. Спокойной ночи, Эми.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шелдон, - ответила она, направляясь к двери.

В Гарварде было шумно и многолюдно. Студенты показывали родителям аудитории в которых учились и прочие достопримечательности старинного учебного заведения. Шелдон же, повёл мать домой.

\- Шелли, я хочу посмотреть твою аудиторию, - возмущалась Мэри.

\- Мама, я преподаватель. Не хочу, чтобы студенты увидели тебя вместе со мной. Это может ещё больше подорвать мою репутацию. Студенты итак воспринимают меня, как ребёнка.

\- Я понимаю тебя, детка, ты хотя бы познакомишь меня со своей девушкой?

\- О, мама, и ты туда же. Сколько мне раз нужно повторять, чтобы до вас дошло. Эми, мой друг, а не моя девушка. И, пожалуйста, не называй меня «деткой» в её присутствии, или в присутствии её родителей.

\- О, мы уже знакомимся с её семьёй? Шелли, скажи мне правду. Вы согрешили и она беременна?

\- Мама! – огрызнулся он, - мы не спим вместе и не занимаемся сексом. Мы просто друзья и хватит мусолить эту тему!

\- Хорошо, Шелли, я верю тебе, но ты знаешь, что ты уезжаешь через восемь месяцев?

\- Знаю и поэтому, кроме Эми, я не завожу новых друзей.

\- А что будет, когда ты уедешь в Калифорнию? Вам придётся расстаться.

\- Мама, существует почта и мобильные телефоны. Можно дружить и на расстоянии.

\- Конечно можно, дорогой, но предупреждаю, если у вас будет не только дружба, расставание разобьёт тебе сердце. Так что, я тебя очень прошу, не привязывайся к ней.

\- Мама, ты же знаешь, что меня интересует только наука. Я не буду долго переживать из-за расставания с Эми.

\- Хорошо, сынок, ты прав наука, это твоё всё.

\- Точно. О, скоро мы идём к Эми на ужин с её родителями. Можешь пока принять душ с дороги.

Эми ждала родителей со страхом и нетерпением. Она очень хотела увидеть отца, но пережила бы, если бы мать осталась дома. Всю свою короткую жизнь, Эми получала от неё только упрёки и наказания. Хотя, она и не была паинькой, но стремление к учёбе взяло верх и девушка перестала досаждать родителям своим плохим поведением.

Впрочем, о плохом поведении можно было поспорить. У неё не было друзей и большую часть времени, девочка проводила дома, изучая все книги, которые могла найти. Во время чтения одной из них, мать и поймала её. То, что Эми заинтересовалась половым воспитанием взбесило мать и девочка, узнала на себе, что такое отцовский ремень. Но этого оказалось мало и мать заставила её просидеть в шкафу раскаяния три часа.

Чем взрослее она становилась, тем суровее были наказания. Рекорд нахождения девушки в шкафу составил двадцать часов, за то, что Эми попросила рассказать мать о менструации. Бедняжка выслушивала ругань матери два часа, при этом она узнала, что являлась шлюхой, проституткой и вавилонской блудницей. После чего, Эми решила никогда не спрашивать мать о чём-либо.

Однажды ночью, после своего тринадцатилетия, девочка проснулась в луже крови. Эми так сильно испугалась, решив, что она умирает. Она бросилась в ванную, игнорируя сильную боль внизу живота и, включив ледяную воду, направила струю прямо на свои гениталии, после чего оказалась в больнице с воспалением яичников.

После выписки, вместо поддержки, она получила от матери очередную взбучку, узнав при этом, что она ещё и тупая стерва. В этот день, отец впервые заступился за дочь. Родители кричали друг на друга весь вечер и мать прогнала отца из дома. После его ухода, Эми провела в шкафу пять часов. Мать обвинила её в том, что она вообще родилась на свет. После этого, Эми убежала из дома к отцу.

Они жили вместе два месяца у тёти Флоры, пока мать не пришла за ними. Она просила прощения и плакала. Эми впервые увидела слёзы матери в тот день. Ей очень не хотелось возвращаться домой, но мама обещала, что поняла свои ошибки.

С той поры, её как будто подменили. Она была более внимательна к мужу и дочери, но со временем, снова вернулась к своему характеру. Мягкость улетела как весенний туман. Эми мечтала уехать из дома и была счастлива, что Гарвард принял её под своё крыло в столь юном возрасте. В этот раз, отец заступился за дочь во второй раз, выдержав бой со своей женой, которая не хотела отпускать Эми в Кембридж.

Эми бросилась на шею к отцу и прохладно поздоровалась с матерью. Не то, чтобы она не хотела обнять родительницу, просто её мама не любила проявления чувств.

\- Ну как ты тут поживаешь? – спросила Хелен, критически осматривая квартиру дочери.

\- Очень хорошо. Шелдон добился того, чтобы у меня было отдельное жильё. Я слишком мала, чтобы жить с другими студентками.

\- Кто такой Шелдон?

\- Это мой друг. Он преподаватель физики, – ответила Эми, поставив чайник на плиту.

\- О, так он преподаватель? – расслабившись спросила Хелен.

\- Да, и мы дружим, - смутившись ответила Эми, - я пригласила его к нам на ужин. Он придёт со своей мамой.

\- С мамой? Сколько же ему лет? – спросил Ларри.

\- Семнадцать.

\- Семнадцать?! – воскликнула Хелен.

\- Да и он мой лучший друг. Я многим благодарна ему. Не знаю, как бы я выжила здесь без него.

\- А расплачиваешься ты с ним своим телом? – съязвила Хелен.

\- Мама, я не сплю с Шелдоном! – рявкнула Эми. – Он хороший человек. Мне с ним очень интересно общаться. Я не встречала таких умных и заботливых людей, как он.

\- Ну ладно, девочки, не ругайтесь, - вмешался Ларри, - Хелен, мы привезли для Эми подарок, ты забыла?

\- Нет не забыла. Ты сам можешь показать его ей. Хочу немного отдохнуть.

Эми с отцом закончили приготовление ужина и накрывали на стол. Девушка была счастлива. Родители подарили ей машину. Новенький серебристый фольксваген. Она даже забыла о размолвке с матерью, представляя как она с Шелдоном рассекает на машине по Бостону.

Ровно в семь вечера раздался троекратный стук в дверь с повторением её имени. Эми тут же бросилась открывать и увидела на пороге своего друга и невысокую стройную женщину с такими же большими голубыми глазами, как и у Шелдона. Каштановые волосы касались её худеньких плеч и на лице не следа косметики. Женщина была очень красива. Бирюзовое платье отражалось в глазах, придавая им аквамариновый блеск. В руках она держала большой пирог с пеканом.

Эми пригласила их войти, обратив особое внимание на Шелдона. Впервые она увидела его в сером костюме. Голубая рубашка подчёркивала цвет его глаз. Он был чертовски красив.

\- Проходите, - покраснев сказала Эми.

\- Здравствуй, Эми, - сказал Шелдон, вручив ей бутылку красного вина. – Я говорил маме, что вино, это плохая идея, но она настояла.

\- Вино для взрослых, Шелли, - сказала худенькая женщина и добавила, - давайте знакомиться, раз уж наши дети дружат. Я мама Шелдона, Мэри Купер.

\- А это мой папа Ларри Фаулер и моя мама Хелен Фаулер, - ответила Эми за всех.

\- Эми, мы могли бы и сами представиться, - сказала Хелен, - но, тем не менее, мы рады познакомиться с вами и Шелдоном. Эми рассказывала, что у неё есть друг преподаватель. Сначала мы подумали, что это взрослый мужчина и очень удивились, что Шелдону всего семнадцать лет.

\- Да, мой сын уже имеет докторскую степень и скоро получит вторую. Мой мальчик гений, - гордо ответила Мэри.

\- Неужели? Но я думаю, что и моя дочь не отстаёт от него, - ответила Хелен, - меня порой бесило, что она такая умная. Я мечтала иметь нормального ребёнка, но с Эми было столько сложностей из-за её ума, что я думала, что чокнусь из-за этого.

\- Мне это тоже знакомо, - подтвердила Мэри, - двое моих других детей тупы, как пробки. Но Шелдон, он особенный мальчик и обладает эйдетической памятью.

\- Пора садиться за стол, - перебила диалог двух мам, Эми.

Так получилось, что Эми оказалась за столом рядом с Шелдоном, чему была очень рада. Хелен и Ларри уселись напротив, а Мэри во главе стола.

Мэри, чувствовала себя хозяйкой положения, занимая это место и внимательно осмотрела родителей Эми и её саму. То, что она видела, ей не очень нравилось.

Хелен была шикарна. Она хоть и была немного полноватой, но одежда с лихвой компенсировала этот недостаток. На ней был коралловый строгий брючный костюм и туфли на высоком каблуке. На выдающемся орлином носе сидели очки от Тиффани в такой же коралловой оправе на золотой цепочке. Волосы, цвета грязи, были убраны в высокий пучок, украшенный алмазной шпилькой.

Ларри же напротив, был очень скромен в своём, слегка потрёпанным твидовом костюме коричневого цвета и клетчатой рубашкой, под ним. Но, на что Мэри обратила особое внимание, были его глаза. Такие же зелёные с золотистыми вкраплениями, как у Эми и очень длинные ресницы, достающие до бровей.

Мэри перевела взгляд на их дочь. Она была не очень красива, как её дети, но имела определённую привлекательность. Скорее всего из-за глаз, которые унаследовала от отца. К сожалению, от матери девушке достался нос, волосы и фигура. Мэри не понравилась одежда девушки. Даже для её вкуса, это было очень консервативно. Бабуля Шелдона и то, не позволила бы себе надеть это. Одежды было так много, что Эми походила на капусту. Кардиган, жилет, блузка, из-под которой выглядывала майка. Единственное, что подчёркивало фигуру девушки, была её синяя джинсовая юбка, плотно облегающая её немаленький зад.

\- Я думаю, что пришло время для молитвы, - торжественно сказала Мэри, беря за руки сына и Ларри, которые в свою очередь, соединились с Эми и Хелен. Окинув все присутствующих, знающим взглядом, Мэри продолжила: - Благодарю тебя, Господь всемогущий, за дары, вкушаемые нами в этой прекрасной квартире. За руки, приготовившие эту еду. За наших детей, Шелдона и Эми, которые связаны узами дружбы и взаимоуважения. За их родителей, подаривших миру этих умных детей. Аминь.

\- Аминь, - повторили остальные, расцепляя руки и принимаясь за трапезу.

Мэри заметила, что Шелдон не стал пользоваться «санителем» после прикосновения к Эми и это насторожило её.

\- Это очень вкусно, - спустя несколько минут, проведённых в полной тишине, сказала Мэри, отправляя в рот очередной кусок тушёного мяса, - кто готовил? Вы Хелен?

\- Вообще-то, это Эми, - поправила её мать девушки.

\- Молодец, девочка, не все взрослые смогут так готовить.

\- Спасибо, миссис Купер, я очень старалась. Но Шелдон тоже умеет готовить. Я пробовала и мне понравилось.

\- Да, это у него от его бабушки, но и я приложила руку, - похвасталась Мэри. – Если наши дети и впредь останутся друзьями, то вы сможете посетить нас в Техасе и попробовать грудинку, которую готовит моя мать….

\- О, да! Пальчики оближешь! – перебил Шелдон, чем вызвал неудовольствие матери Эми, которая терпеть не могла, когда дети вмешивались в разговоры взрослых. Эми это знала и с тревогой посмотрела на мать, которая отложив в сторону вилку и вытерев губы салфеткой начала свою речь.

\- Шелдон, разве твоя мама не предупреждала о том, что дети, сидя за столом, должны помалкивать, когда разговаривают взрослые?

\- У нас так не принято, - заступилась за сына Мэри, - мы все можем поделиться новостями, происшедшими за день. Мы простые люди, такие же, как и все, живущие в Техасе.

\- Что ж, очень жаль, - ответила Хелен, - мы воспитывали свою дочь в других традициях.

\- О, вы наверное мормоны? Я такую строгость в воспитании видела только у них, - парировала Мэри, разозлив Хелен ещё больше. Ларри только хихикнул, услышав комментарий Мэри.

\- Мы не мормоны, - процедила сквозь зубы Хелен, - мы воспитанные люди.

\- Но и мы, не деревенщины, - огрызнулась Мэри, - Шелли ещё в детстве изучал котильон и вырос настоящим джентльменом. Заботливым, уважительным человеком и хорошим сыном. Я очень горжусь им.

\- Я тоже горжусь своей дочерью, которая тем не менее сидит за столом и помалкивает, - парировала Хелен, - это моё воспитание!

\- Твоё воспитание! – Выпалила Эми, которой надоело слушать, высокомерную тираду матери, наполовину состоящую изо лжи, - вы знаете, миссис Купер, каково было её воспитание? Я вам расскажу. Оскорбления, избиения и часы, проведённые мной, запертой в шкафу раскаяния!

\- Эми, закрой свой грёбанный рот! – закричала её мать. – Ты ведёшь себя, как последняя дрянь!

\- Как вы можете так разговаривать с моей подругой? – не выдержал на этот раз, Шелдон, - Эми хорошая девушка, умная, добрая и отзывчивая. Наверное, эти качества она получила от отца.

\- И ты закрой свой рот, щенок! Не вырос ещё, чтобы указывать мне! – огрызнулась Хелен.

\- Эй, мадам, - гневно бросила Мэри, - я не позволю тебе оскорблять моего сына и эту девушку! Если бы мы были в Техасе, то я бы пристрелила тебя как собаку, сначала вырвав твой гнилой язык!

Эми и Шелдон в страхе переглядывались, наблюдая за словесной дуэлью двух женщин и лишь Ларри забавлялся происходящим. Он давно мечтал, о том чтобы кто-то поставил его жену на место, если уж он сам не мог. Между тем перебранка продолжалась. Мэри упрекнула Хелен за то, что её дочь выглядит как старушка, донашивая одежду, усопших бабушек. На что та, гневно ответила:

\- Конечно, ваш сынок бы предпочёл видеть мою дочь обнажённой, чтобы запрыгнуть на неё, как дикое животное!

Это было последней каплей для Эми. С криком: «Мама, ты в своём уме?!», девушка выскочила за дверь.

Шелдон тоже вскочил со стула и бросился к двери, но не доходя до него несколько метров, обернулся и посмотрев на Хелен, презрительным взглядом, произнёс:

\- Вы правы, миссис Фаулер. Мы с Эми занимаемся сексом, как дикие животные. До сих пор не могу понять, как мы ещё не покалечились. А теперь извините, я должен удостоить вниманием вагину вашей дочери, - злобно ухмыльнувшись, глядя на вытаращенные взгляды всех родителей, Шелдон скрылся за дверью, громко хлопнув ею.

\- Это что сейчас такое было? – испуганно произнесла мать Эми.

\- Наверное то, что ты хотела услышать, - торжественно ответила Мэри, - спасибо за «приятный» ужин.

Усмехнувшись и попрощавшись с Ларри за руку, Мэри отправилась в квартиру сына.

Шелдон выбежал на улицу вслед за Эми, но не увидел её там. За такое короткое время, она не могла уйти далеко. Закрыв глаза и прислушавшись к звукам, через несколько секунд, он понял, где искать. Вернувшись снова в дом, он поднялся на крышу.

Эми сидела на полу, недалеко от края, прислонившись спиной к парапету и громко рыдала. Парень молча присел рядом, не зная как успокоить девушку. Но надо было что-то сказать.

\- Ну-ну, - произнёс он, легко похлопывая девушку по плечу. Вздрогнув от неожиданного прикосновения, Эми подняла на него заплаканные глаза и вытирая слёзы, тихо спросила:

\- Как ты меня нашёл?

\- Услышал твой плач? У меня очень хороший слух. Откинув ненужные звуки, я сосредоточил внимание лишь на твоём голосе и вот я здесь.

\- Ты вынул, с одной из полочек в своей памяти, мой голос?

\- Можно сказать и так. И если бы ты не рыдала во весь голос, то мне пришлось бы искать тебя намного дольше.

\- Шелдон, прости меня, за то, что стал свидетелем всего этого кошмара, - всхлипнув тихо сказала она.

\- Ничего страшного. Я привык к скандалам. Они часто происходили в моём доме, пока был жив мой отец. Он пил и дебоширил. Однажды я даже крикнул ему, чтобы он умер. – Шелдон задумался на мгновение, - он так и сделал… через два года после моих слов.

\- О, мне очень жаль, - вздохнув, произнесла Эми.

\- Ничего, прошло уже три года. Он был не очень хорошим человеком, когда пил и изменял маме, но всё же он был моим отцом. Я чувствую вину за свои слова. Мама говорит, что это глупо, ведь папа умер только через два года, но я не должен был говорить такое.

\- Шелдон, твоя мама права. Не твои слова спровоцировали его смерть, а его неправильный образ жизни.

\- Может ты и права, – прикусив нижнюю губу, ответил он и почувствовал каплю влаги на своём лбу, - Эми, пора уходить. Дождь начинается.

\- Ты иди, а я посижу здесь. Не хочу идти домой к матери.

\- Тогда я приглашаю тебя в гости на чашку чая. Ты расстроена и я должен предложить тебе, горячий напиток.

\- Шелдон Ли Купер, где ты был? Ты знаешь, сколько времени? – Услышала Эми гневный голос Мэри, как только Шелдон открыл дверь в квартиру.

\- Я искал Эми. Она плакала на крыше и я пригласил её на чашку чая, - тихо ответил он, уступая дорогу девушке. Увидев, вошедшую девочку, Мэри сразу сменила гнев на милость.

\- О, детка, мне так жаль, что твоя мать расстроила тебя. Проходи и садись на диван. Шелдон приготовь для Эми горячий шоколад. Девочке нужно подсластить жизнь. Тем более, что в этом месяце есть буква «Р».

\- Буква «Р»? – удивилась Эми, усаживаясь на диване рядом с Мэри.

\- Да, Шелдон пьёт какао только в те месяцы, где есть эта буква.

\- Что за жизнь без причуд, - добавил Шелдон, пожимая плечами.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

Эми вернулась в свою квартиру с тяжёлым сердцем. Она приготовилась к очередным нападкам матери и очень удивилась, что квартира оказалась пуста. Лишь остатки ужина напоминали о присутствии её родителей.

Эми окликнула отца, но никто не ответил. В полном недоумении, девушка подошла к столуи увидела записку, написанную отцом. Он извинялся за поспешный отъезд из-за матери, которая не захотела оставаться ни минуты. В конце было подписано, что он любит её и желает успехов в учёбе. А так же, что Шелдон ему очень понравился, но она должна предохраняться от нежелательной беременности.

Ничего не поняв, Эми горько усмехнулась и начала убираться в квартире.

\- Шелли, может теперь, когда Эми ушла, ты объяснишь мне, что значили твои слова, насчёт секса и диких животных? Ты же мне сказал, что вы не занимаетесь этим, – спросила Мэри, скрестив руки на груди. Шелдон закатил глаза и посмотрел на мать.

\- Прости, мам, я не знаю, что не меня нашло. Я тебе сказал правду. Мы просто друзья. Просто, миссис Фаулер надо было поставить на место. Она не имела права оскорблять Эми.

\- Ты прав, сынок, эта стерва не умеет держать язык за зубами. И как можно так ненавидеть свою дочь? Свою плоть и кровь? Если бы ты знал, как мне хотелось заехать ей по морде….

\- Мама, следи за языком, - усмехнулся Шелдон и добавил, - мне тоже этого хотелось. А мистер Фаулер мне понравился. Он любит Эми.

\- Может и любит, но ни слова не сказал в её защиту. Он тряпка, а не мужчина и не прожил бы в Техасе и дня, – ответила Мэри и внимательно посмотрела на сына, который постоянно к чему-то прислушивался, - Шелли, что ты делаешь?

\- Слушаю, что происходит у Эми. Я волнуюсь за неё.

\- Так позвони и спроси. У неё там тихо. Я не слышу звуков борьбы или скандала.

\- Точно, телефон! – воскликнул физик и набрал Эми.

\- Привет, Шелдон, - ответила она после второго гудка.

\- Привет, Эми, снова. Я просто хотел узнать как ты… там со своей матерью?

\- Всё нормально. Они уехали. Это даже к лучшему. Я готовлюсь ко сну.

\- О, тогда не буду мешать. Просто я хотел, если уж твои родители уехали, может быть, ты согласишься присоединиться к нам завтра на обед. Мы с мамой собираемся в ресторан.

\- Я с удовольствием составлю вам компанию, если твоя мама не против? А ещё у меня утром есть свободное время, так что я приду на твою лекцию, если можно?

\- Хорошо. До завтра, Эми, и спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шелдон, передавай привет маме. Она мне очень понравилась. Я благодарна ей за то, что она заступилась за меня.

Мэри и Эми заняли места в аудитории физики на последнем ряду и наблюдали как студенты рассаживаются по своим местам. Некоторые привели и своих родителей, которым стало интересно посмотреть на семнадцатилетнего преподавателя, имеющего докторскую степень в столь юном возрасте.

Эми оживлённо беседовала с Мэри, когда их разговор прервала Хайди:

\- Эми, что ты тут делаешь?

\- Пришла послушать лекцию, как и ты, - холодно ответила Эми.

\- Ты и свою маму с собой привела? – спросила блондинка, оглядывая Мэри.

\- Вообще-то я… - начала Мэри.

\- Моя тётя! – воскликнула Эми, прерывая мать Шелдона.

\- Эми, ты солгала! – громко прошептала Мэри, как только Хайди покинула их.

\- Так было нужно. Если бы все узнали, что вы мама Шелдона, то его репутация пострадала бы. Тут все старше своего преподавателя. А эта змея, Хайди, хуже всех. Она издевалась бы над ним, до самого отъезда.

\- Но, почему?!

\- Она… влюблена в Шелдона, а он её отверг,- шёпотом произнесла Эми.

\- И правильно сделал, - ухмыльнулась Мэри, - она мне не понравилась. Уж больно наглая.

Шелдон вышел к своему столу и окинул взглядом аудиторию. Найдя глазами маму и Эми, он улыбнулся и обратился к студентам, призывая всех к тишине. Как только все успокоились, он сказал:

\- Всем доброго утра. Я вижу, что сегодня в классе присутствуют родители, что ж, очень приятно. Для тех, кто видит меня сегодня впервые, я представлюсь. Меня зовут доктор Шелдон Купер. Я физик-теоретик из Калтеха, штат Калифорния. В Гарварде преподаю по просьбе ректората, чтобы обучить ваших отпрысков основам квантовой физики. Сегодняшняя тема бозоны и фермионы, а так же для чего строится в Европе большой адронный коллайдер.

Эми слушала лекцию затаив дыхание. Шелдон был хорош в преподавании, но слишком умён, чтобы его понимали все присутствующие. Эми видела как физику приходилось упрощать свою речь и как ему это не нравилось. Но тем не менее он выкручивался из ситуации, приводя примеры из жизни. Это нравилось студентам. Они были на одной волне со своим преподавателем. Эми поняла, что Шелдон был прав, когда говорил, что он гений во всём.

Она поймала себя на мысли, что престала вникать в суть лекции и наслаждается самим преподавателем. Он был таким сексуальным и возбуждённым, когда отвечал на умные вопросы студентов, что Эми подумала, будет ли он таким же в постели?

Её глаза бродили по его телу, останавливаясь на более привлекательных частях, расположенных ниже пояса. Спускались по ногам вниз, отмечая большой размер ноги. Эми где-то слышала, что по размеру ноги можно судить о длине пениса. Тут же глаза девушки скользнули вверх, пытаясь разглядеть под пиджаком парня, выступающую выпуклость. К сожалению, это было сделать практически невозможно, тем более с заднего ряда.

Словно прочитав мысли девушки, Шелдон снял пиджак и, повесив его на спинку стула, стал медленно закатывать рукава рубашки до локтей. Несколько девушек в аудитории, в том числе и Эми, громко выдохнули. Доктор Купер был секси.

Мэри заметила реакцию девушки на своего сына и наклонившись к ней, прошептала:

\- Эми, он ведь не просто друг, да? Я давно заметила, что ты к нему неровно дышишь.

\- Мы просто друзья, миссис Купер, - покраснев, ответила Эми.

\- Почаще говори себе это, девочка, - усмехнулась Мэри, похлопывая Эми по руке. – Эми, не надо мне лгать, я знаю, что ты влюблена в Шелдона.

\- Миссис Купер… я… - не зная, что сказать дальше, Эми опустила глаза, разглаживая на юбке, несуществующую складку. Но собравшись, тихо сказала: - Всё равно, он уедет в Калифорнию. Какой смысл?

\- Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. К сожалению, я не могу заставить тебя не любить его, но будь осторожна. Мой сын может разбить тебе сердце.

\- Я это понимаю, - вздохнув, ответила Эми, - поэтому, я буду ему просто другом.

\- Надеюсь, что у тебя получится. Ты мне понравилась, детка, и я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала.

По окончании лекции, когда студенты разошлись, Шелдон бросился вверх по лестнице к матери и Эми.

\- Ну как вам! Понравилось? – еле сдерживая дыхание от быстрого бега, спросил он.

\- О, детка, ты был великолепен, - похвалила Мэри и крепко обняла сына, отчего он немного напрягся.

\- Мне тоже понравилась лекция, - более официальным тоном, сообщила Эми.

\- По мне не было заметно, что я сильно волновался? Конечно, к студентам я привык, но когда я увидел родителей, то едва не потерял сознание в один момент. В аудитории было более семидесяти человек. Они вполне могли бы затоптать меня.

\- Всё хорошо, - произнесла Мэри, - никто ничего не заметил. Но в следующий раз не снимай пиджак и не закатывай рукава, молодой человек.

\- Но почему? Мне стало жарко, - недоумевая, спросил он.

\- Потому, что ты стал как секс на палочке, - ответила Эми, отчего у Шелдона брови поползли на лоб.

\- Серьёзно?! – спросил он, переводя взгляд с Эми на мать.

\- Некоторые студентки неадекватно отреагировали на это, - усмехнулась Мэри, косясь на Эми. – А теперь, пора бы пообедать.

Эми смогла, наконец, похвастаться своей новой машиной, возя Куперов по всему Бостону. Во время поездки Шелдон открывал для них историю города и некоторых достопримечательностей.

Остальные дни тоже были насыщенны событиями. Они посетили общественный сад, который является частью парка Бостон-Коммон. Эми кормила лебедей, а Шелдон рассказывал, что когда-то это было местом, где проходили казни, чем испортил хорошее впечатление от этого парка.

Был включён в план экскурсии и музей ведьм Салема, от которого у Шелдона побежали мурашки по спине и испортилось настроение. Он ныл всю дорогу до дома, что теперь не будет спать, а если будет, то его замучают кошмары. Впрочем в эту ночь он спал как младенец.

Но на следующий день он проснулся недовольным и Эми пришлось везти его и Мэри на северный железнодорожный вокзал, чтобы хоть как-нибудь поднять его настроение. Это удалось, но Мэри снова его испортила, затащив детей в церковь всех святых на юге Бостона, где предалась молитвам о благочестии её сына.

Через день Мэри попрощалась с детьми и улетела в Техас, к большому облегчению Шелдона. Он, конечно же, любил маму, но её присутствие в кампусе расслабляло его и отвлекало от работы. После проводов Мэри в аэропорт Шелдон предложил Эми снова посетить зоопарк. Девушка с радостью согласилась.

Целый день они бродили среди животных, где Шелдону удалось покормить коал. Они были так счастливы, что упустили время и вышли оттуда перед самым закрытием с чувством сильного голода.

\- Я хочу заказать пиццу, - сказал Шелдон, когда Эми вырулила на парковку, - ты присоединишься ко мне?

\- С удовольствием, - ответила Эми, припарковываясь.

Через час, они уже наслаждались едой и смотрели очередную серию Звёздного пути. Эми начинал нравиться этот сериал и она внимательно следила за приключениями героев, когда Шелдон внезапно дёрнулся рядом с ней. Девушка посмотрела на него и поняла, что он уснул, закинув голову на спинку дивана.

Он был таким милым, когда спал. Эми впервые смогла внимательно рассмотреть его лицо, не пряча глаз от его взгляда. Она сосчитала его многочисленные родинки и веснушки. Они совсем не портили внешность Шелдона, скорее напротив. Эми поймала себя на мысли, что хочет поцеловать каждую из них.

Девушка смотрела, как подрагивали его пушистые ресницы во сне и как он чему-то улыбался. Но ей понадобилось быстро перевести взгляд на экран потому, что Шелдон зашевелился. Её сердце защемило на мгновение, но отпустило после того, как физик просто поменял положение тела.

Его голова сползла на плечо девушки, а рука упала ей на живот. Эми замерла на месте, когда он что-то пробубнил во сне. Его губы практически касались её шеи и Эми чувствовала горячее дыхание на ней. Это сводило с ума, как и то, что его ресницы щекотали её щёку.

Но это было ещё не всё. Эми еле сдержала стон возбуждения, когда его рука опустилась ещё ниже и удобно расположилась на её лобке. Девушка молилась всем богам, чтобы он не проснулся в этот момент и не бросился бежать. К счастью или несчастью, но он не проснулся, только дыхание стало глубже и медленнее. Эми поняла, что он находится в фазе глубокого сна. Вскоре его теплое дыхание ей в шею убаюкало и её.

Эми снова открыла глаза и заметила первые признаки рассвета. Шелдон так и не поменял позицию. Но теперь Эми отчётливо увидела то, что пыталась разглядеть на лекции, его утреннюю эрекцию. Это впечатляло. Его пенис был так напряжён, что готов был вырваться наружу, разорвав брюки. Эми вытаращила глаза и сглотнула, образовавшийся в горле комок. Такого она ещё никогда не видела. Это зрелище впечатлило девушку до такой степени, что она почувствовала сильное возбуждение внизу живота.

Эми снова закрыла глаза, чтобы немного успокоиться, но через мгновение поняла, что Шелдон проснулся, так как он резко отстранился от неё и с громким шёпотом: «Чёрт, только не это!», убежал.

Наконец-то стабилизировав своё дыхание, девушка поднялась с дивана и тихонько подошла к ванной комнате, в которой он скрылся. Она подняла руку, чтобы постучать и сказать, что уходит, но звуки, исходящие изнутри, заставили её застыть на месте и прислушаться.

Сначала она услышала стоны и испугалась, что с Шелдоном плохо, но позже поняла, что это не звуки боли. Эми приложила ухо к двери и теперь, кроме стонов, услышала звук, напоминающий похлопывание. Этот звук становился всё быстрее. Эми не могла определить, что могло вызвать это похлопывание, но почувствовала пульсацию в своих гениталиях.

Но после того, как она услышала сдавленный крик с другой стороны двери, девушку осенило. Теперь она поняла, что делал Шелдон в ванной. Жар разлился по её телу и сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Эми отпрыгнула от двери как ошпаренная и бросилась бежать, но услышав, как включилась вода в ванной, поняла, что Шелдон принимает душ. У неё было несколько минут, чтобы оставить записку, в которой она извинялась, что не дождалась его и поблагодарила за вчерашний вечер.

Быстро сбежав по лестнице в свою квартиру, Эми захлопнула дверь и прижалась к ней спиной. Девушка никогда в жизни не испытывала такого сильного возбуждения от парня, которое было локализовано в её пульсирующей женственности.

Немного подумав, она решила сделать то же, что и Шелдон. Заперев входную дверь, она направилась в ванную.

Всю следующую неделю, Эми успешно избегала встреч с Шелдоном. Она очень скучала, но после его сеанса самоудовлетворения, боялась смотреть ему в глаза. Чтобы не думать о том, что произошло, она усерднее взялась за учёбу и возвращалась домой очень поздно.

Иногда она просто стояла недалеко от дома и ждала, пока в окнах физика погаснет свет. Только после этого, просачивалась в свою квартиру, стараясь быть как можно тише.

Конечно же, Шелдон искал её, но на его звонки, она отписывалась в сообщениях, что очень занята, много уроков, и так далее. Два раза она не открыла ему дверь, снова отписываясь, что была в душе или спала.

Эми смотрела на часы, прячась за старым дубом, возле своего дома. Ещё пять минут и он выключит свет. Отлично, свет погас и путь свободен. Эми поднималась по лестнице на свой этаж и внезапно увидела перед собой длинные ноги. Подняв глаза, она увидела ухмыляющееся лицо Купера.

\- Я начинаю подозревать, что ты избегаешь меня, юная леди? – усмехнулся он, скрестив руки на груди. – Я проверил твоё расписание, побывал в столовой и библиотеке. Посетил твою лабораторию. Я искал тебя, но нашёл, случайно выглянув в окно, после того, как выключил свет и увидел тебя, выходящую из-за дерева. Что я сделал такого, что ты не хочешь видеть меня?

\- Я не могу тебе сказать, - покраснев, ответила она.

\- Эми, мы друзья. Ты можешь сказать мне всё. Я приму к сведению твою обиду и постараюсь исправиться.

\- Шелдон, ты ведь не отстанешь, да? – смущённо спросила Эми. Шелдон отрицательно покачал головой. – Ну… что ж, проходи. Я попробую объяснить.

Бросив ключи в чашу у двери, Эми пригласила физика присесть на диване и сама села на почтительном расстоянии от него. Она была напряжена, как струна, сложив руки на коленях, девушка посмотрела на него, стараясь избегать этих голубых, как небо, глаз.

\- Шелдон, мне, правда, неудобно говорить об этом.

\- Эми, просто скажи это.

\- Хорошо. Я… ммм… облажалась перед тобой, - покраснев ещё больше начала она, - я подслушала тебя…. Тогда в ванной. Я хотела постучать, но услышала как ты стонешь…. Я не поняла… сначала, чем ты занимался, но потом до меня дошло…. Боже, Шелдон, прости меня… мне так стыдно….

\- Понятно, - после некоторого молчания, произнёс он, - и из-за этого ты теперь не хочешь со мной дружить?

\- Нет, нет, что ты? В том, что ты делал нет ничего плохого. Я знаю, что такое утренняя эрекция и все мужчины избавляются от неё подобными действиями. Мне стыдно за себя. Я чувствую себя вуайеристом.

\- Но ты же сказала, что сначала думала, что мне плохо, так?

\- Да, но это не извиняет меня.

\- Но, ты же сразу ушла, когда поняла?

\- Да, но у меня до сих пор в ушах слышатся твои звуки….

\- М-да…, наверное это не очень приятно?

\- Наоборот, - выпалила Эми, но спустя мгновение поняла, что сказала это вслух и закрыла рот руками, пытаясь не ляпнуть что-нибудь ещё, в том же духе.

\- Наоборот?! – переспросил физик, вытаращив глаза. Отчего его брови поползли вверх.

\- Ой! Я не то хотела сказать. Я просто была… рада, что с тобой всё хорошо… - выкрутилась Эми, прикусив нижнюю губу, и со страхом посмотрела не него.

\- А… - захлопал глазами Шелдон, - ну… ты вроде бы… убедилась в том, что мне хорошо… - теперь пришла очередь Эми вытаращить глаза и физик понял, что и он ляпнул что-то не то. Густо покраснев, он добавил, - я хотел сказать, что мне не было плохо.

Они посмотрели в глаза друг другу, но быстро отвернулись. Оба чувствовали себя в высшей степени неловко. Эми подумала, что с этим надо что-то делать и решила. Встав с дивана девушка направилась на кухню и достала из холодильника бутылку вина, оставленную у неё матерью Шелдона и благополучно забытую.

\- Шелдон, я думаю, что мы могли бы выпить. Может, тогда нам не станет так неловко?

\- Эми, я никогда не пробовал вина и не собираюсь начинать.

\- Ну, пожалуйста. Мы совсем чуть-чуть, - взмолилась Эми, надув губки.

\- Ну, если это нас немного расслабит и сгладит неловкую ситуацию, возникшую между нами, тогда я, пожалуй, за. Но только совсем немного.

Через час бутылка была пуста, а Эми и Шелдон играли в шахматы с умным видом, хотя некоторые фигуры двоились в глазах. Шелдон выигрывал и был весьма доволен собой, но чувствовал подвох со стороны девушки:

\- Эми, скажи мне правду. Ты мне поддаёшься? – приподняв левую бровь, спросил он.

\- О, нет, Шелдон, - наигранно произнесла она нараспев, - ты играешь лучше меня.

\- Сарказм?

\- Нет, что ты. Как я могу…

\- Значит, ты просто отвратительно играешь в шахматы, - сделал вывод физик и усмехнулся тихим смешком, скорее похожим на вздох. – Эми, у меня к тебе вопрос лич-ч-ного х-характера. А ты когда-нибудь испытывала оргазм?

\- Об-объясни? – тщательно составляя слово, спросила она.

\- Я имею в виду м-мастурбацию, - заплетающимся голосом, объяснил он.

\- О… ну, да. В то же утро, что и ты. Ты меня завёл, когда занимался этим в душе.

\- З-значит ли это, что я могу завести тебя сексуально?

\- Ты даже не представляешь… ты просто секси-карапузик. Что приводит меня к следующей повестке дня, - Эми глубоко вздохнула и, наклонившись к парню, поцеловала его. Она просто приложила свои губы к его губам, но почувствовала, какими мягкими они были и имели вкус сладкого муската, из-за выпитого вина. Поцелуй продолжался всего пять секунд и она быстро отстранилась, ожидая, что Шелдон взбесится и сбежит к себе домой.

\- Интересно, - собрав мысли в кучу, сказал он, пытаясь сфокусировать глаза на лице девушки. Но остановив взгляд на её губах, добавил, наклоняясь к ней, - теперь моя очередь.

Шелдон мягко приложился к губам девушки и, высунув кончик языка, слизал с них остатки муската. От этого действия, Эми снова почувствовала бабочек внизу живота и тихо застонала, что придало парню больше уверенности. Он смело раздвинул её губы и, проникая своим языком в рот девушки, коснулся языка. Эми страстно ответила на это, закрутив его вместе со своим.

Это был первый французский поцелуй в её жизни, с парнем, которого она любила. Эми слышала, как постанывал Шелдон, углубляя поцелуй, исследуя её ротовую полость. Девушка немного вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда он одним рывком, усадил её к себе на колени, не разрывая поцелуя. Эми была в восторге, когда его руки начали блуждать по её телу, изучая его.

Девушка вздрогнула, когда он нашёл её грудь, которая очень быстро оказалась в его ладонях. Большими пальцами он играл её сосками поверх одежды, отчего они затвердели и Эми застонала ещё громче. Шелдон тоже почувствовал их под своими пальцами и ущипнул. Эми дёрнулась и прервала поцелуй, посмотрев в его расфокусированные глаза, в которых практически не осталось голубизны. Только небольшой кобальтовые ободки, окружали его расширенные зрачки.

\- Шелдон, - прошептала она, удерживая его лицо руками, чтобы он снова не начал поцелуй, - нам надо остановиться.

\- Почему? – спросил он, снимая её руки со своего лица и наклоняясь к ней, - нам не надо останавливаться. Твои губы такие сладкие и манящие…. Я хочу ещё…. Эми, прошу….

\- Только один разок, - прошептала она и Шелдон тут же завладел её губами, давя на неё всем телом, пока Эми не оказалась на спине, а он на ней сверху.

Руки парня начали путешествие по пуговицам кардигана, пока он целовал её шею, спускаясь к ключице и ниже.

\- Господи, сколько же на тебе одежды, - шептал он, оставляя влажные следы поцелуев на её открытых участках кожи.

\- Шелдон, может, достаточно, - тихо отвечала она, совершенно не желая того, о чём говорила. Противореча своим же словам, она сжала его упругую задницу, прижимая к себе его, отчётливо выраженный, мужской орган.

\- Эми-и-и, - застонал он, втираясь глубже в её женственность, - о, Боже, как хорошо….

Он тёрся об неё всё быстрее, наслаждаясь эйфорией от движения. Новое ощущение кайфа стремительно нарастало, делая трение всё хаотичнее и нажим сильнее, в ожидании взрыва.

\- Ммм…. Эмиии… дааа! – воскликнул он, выпрямившись как струна и опираясь на руки, освобождаясь в свои штаны, после чего упал на девушку и зарылся лицом в её шею, шепча ей в ухо: - Господи, что ты сделала со мной?

Эми прижала его к себе и медленно гладила спину, пока он приходил в себя. Она хоть и не испытала оргазма, всё равно была счастлива, что теперь у неё был такой опыт.

Но для Эми наслаждение от близости их тел закончилось стремительно. Шелдон вскочил на ноги и бросился в туалет, прикрывая рот рукой. Через мгновение девушка услышала звуки рвоты. Эми поднялась с дивана и поспешила на помощь парню.

\- Шелдон, с тобой всё в порядке? – тихо спросила она, приоткрыв дверь в уборную.

\- Эми, я на полу в туалете обнимаю унитаз. В какой вселенной со мной всё в порядке? – сдавленным голосом ответил он, выплёскивая вторую порцию отработанного муската в унитаз, - о, Боже, зачем я пил? – причитал он, - это всё ты, Эми. Больше никогда не буду слушать те…, - Шелдон не успел договорить, снова вырвав.

Почувствовав небольшое облегчение, он медленно поднялся с пола, при помощи Эми, и направился к раковине. Умыв потное лицо и прополоскав рот, он взглянул на себя в зеркало и фыркнул от отвращения.

\- Эми, я пойду домой, - произнёс он, но проходя мимо девушки качнулся и запутавшись в собственных ногах, рухнул на пол.

Испуганная девушка, подбежала к нему и помогла подняться, хоть это было очень нелегко. Шелдон был высоким и тяжёлым, не смотря на то, что был худым.

\- Шелдон, ты должен остаться, чтобы я смогла присмотреть за тобой, - уверенно сказала она.

\- А ты споёшь мне про пушистого котёнка? Моя мама всегда это делает, когда я болею, - спросил он, вытирая слёзы, стекающие по его щекам, то ли от приступа рвоты, то ли от жалости к себе.

\- Шелдон, я не знаю этой песни, но если ты научишь меня, то я конечно же спою тебе, - ответила она, устраивая пьяного физика на своей кровати.

\- Эми, принеси мне чистое бельё из моей квартиры, - пробубнил он, вытаскивая ключ из кармана брюк, - у меня здесь беспорядок. Эми я не люблю беспорядок. Пожалуйста… моя пятничная пижама на кровати….

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я принесу, - Эми взяла ключ и вышла за дверь, предварительно поставив тазик у кровати, на случай повторной рвоты.

Эми впервые была в спальне Шелдона. Там царил идеальный порядок. На кровати не было ни одной складки. Всё ровно и аккуратно. Открыв комод, она заглянула внутрь. Идеально. Майки, трусы, были сложены в стопки по дням недели, как и пижамы. Носки не всунуты друг в друга, а так же аккуратно сложены. Это поразило её больше всего. Эми заглянула в каждый ящик и даже в корзину с грязным бельём. Она захихикала, когда увидела, что и там все вещи были сложены. Теперь девушка знала, как там и что и никто этого не отнимет у неё.

Взяв пижаму с кровати, она прижала её к груди и поспешила к себе домой. Эми боялась оставлять Шелдона надолго. Но вернувшись в свою спальню, У девушки отвисла челюсть. Шелдон сладко спал в её кровати и громко храпел. Абсолютно голый.

Вся его одежда валялась на полу, кроме трусов, спущенных до колен. Видимо ему не хватило сил справиться с ними. Эми была в шоке и долго разглядывала обнажённое тело, обращая особое внимание на его совсем немаленькие причиндалы.

Но долго это продолжаться не могло. Эми, дрожащими руками, стала натягивать на Шелдона пижамные штаны. С ногами было легко, но ей надо было приподнять его зад, чтобы надеть их на него. Эми забралась на кровать, двигая штаны по бёдрам, но внезапно рука сорвалась и оказалась прямо на причинном месте Шелдона. Она хотела убрать её, но что-то остановило девушку. Вместо этого, она провела ладонью по пенису и удивилась ощущению. Член парня на ощупь оказался очень нежным и гладким. Не смея заставить себя убрать руку, Эми погладила его ещё раз и опешила, когда пенис слегка дёрнулся под её рукой, словно следуя за ней. Сам же хозяин инструмента застонал во сне и приподнял свой зад, что позволило девушке быстро натянуть штаны на задницу, сожалея о том, что лишила себя такого прекрасного зрелища. Но это было ещё не всё, рубашка никак не хотела одеваться на безжизненное тело парня. Промучившись с ней около получаса, Эми оставила эту затею и просто накрыла Шелдона одеялом.

Приняв душ, заняв больше времени, чем полагалось, Эми надела ночную рубашку и положив две таблетки тайленола с бутылкой воды на тумбочку со стороны Шелдона, забралась в постель. Она знала, что он будет недоволен утром, увидев её рядом с собой, но оставить его одного она не могла.

Это была первая ночь, которую Эми провела с мальчиком в одной постели. Она долго думала о том, что произошло в этот вечер, пока сон не унёс её в мир грез, где она и Шелдон страстно занимались любовью в свою первую брачную ночь.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

Эми плохо спала из-за Шелдона, который был очень беспокойным и постоянно ворочался, стаскивая с неё одеяло. Несколько раз она порывалась уйти в зал и даже делала это, но беспокойство за него, заставляло снова возвращаться.

Только под утро, когда он стал спокойнее, девушка ушла в гостиную и устроилась на диване, где крепко заснула. Она снова наслаждалась образами себя и Шелдона в своих грёзах, когда сладость момента прервал реальный голос физика, требовавший ей пробуждения. Эми открыла глаза и увидела Шелдона, стоящего над её головой как статуя.

\- Шелдон, - сонно произнесла она, вытирая глаза, - почему ты так рано проснулся?

\- Эми, каждую субботу я встаю в шесть пятнадцать, завтракаю хлопьями с двухпроцентным содержанием жира в молоке и смотрю доктора Кто. Я разбудил тебя, чтобы сообщить, что отправляюсь домой, где займусь этими делами. Так же я хотел спросить тебя о том, что произошло вчера вечером и почему я в пижамных брюках без трусов и без рубашки? Но так как сейчас у меня нет на это времени, я предлагаю встретиться у меня через два часа. Всего хорошего, Эми, - протараторил он и скрылся за входной дверью.

Сон моментально оставил девушку. Эми начала догадываться, что Шелдон ничего не помнил о вчерашнем вечере. Она не понимала, как теперь вести себя с ним? Девушка уже рисовала себе варианты их разговора.

Первый, приятный, в котором Шелдон будит её утром и целуя, благодарит за проведённое вместе время и за то, что она позаботилась о нём. После чего признаётся ей в любви и страстно начинает целовать. Постепенно их поцелуи приводят к большему и он уносит её в спальню, где делает своей навеки вечные.

Второй вариант, отвратительный, где он начинает скандал, обвиняя её в том, что она набросилась на него со своим поцелуем. Что из-за неё, он потерял контроль. За то, что она воспользовалась его неопытностью, заставила его опуститься до примитивных позывов и теперь между ними всё кончено.

Эти варианты она рассматривала перед сном и была к ним готова, но он ничего не помнил и это не вписывалось в её размышления. Теперь нужно разработать новый план. Рассказать ему правду или солгать? Обе версии были провальные. Из-за правды он мог расстаться с ней. Лгать ему она не хотела, он мог со временем вспомнить. Эйдетическая память была загадкой для Эми. Она не знала, на что он был способен. Шелдон мог обвинить её во лжи, за которой тоже могло последовать расставание. Это был тупик.

Прошло два часа и Эми постучала в квартиру Шелдона. Она решила сказать правду, скрыв некоторые детали. К её изумлению, Шелдон открыл ей дверь в хорошем расположении духа:

\- Проходи, Эми, - вежливо сказал он и пропустил её в квартиру. Эми прошла внутрь и уселась на диване.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовалась она, поправляя юбку и стыдясь смотреть физику в глаза.

\- Два часа назад, я чувствовал, что по мне проехал танк, но после тайленола стало лучше. Спасибо, что позаботилась обо мне. А теперь рассказывай, что было-то?

\- Сначала ты мне расскажи, что помнишь, я продолжу, - предложила Эми, смущённо улыбаясь.

\- Мы играли в шахматы и я выиграл. Потом я спросил, испытывала ли ты оргазм? Ты ответила утвердительно… - внезапно он замолчал, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить. Эми буквально слышала как вращаются винтики в его голове. Она увидела, как догадка озарила его лицо, но спустя мгновение он прищурился и внимательно посмотрев на неё, медленно произнёс, - Эми… зачем ты поцеловала меня? Это было не к месту.

\- Прости, если это было тебе неприятно, - промычала она, опуская глаза, - я не знаю, зачем сделала это, но ты тоже поцеловал меня в ответ….

\- Я?! – воскликнул он, - не может быть! Я не целую девушек, Эми.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я лгу?! – огрызнулась она.

\- Думаю, что да, - тихо ответил он.

\- Шелдон, ты не только поцеловал меня, - не пытаясь скрыть обиду, ответила Эми, - ты повалил меня на диван и щупал везде, докуда дотягивались твои руки….

\- Нет?! – отмахнулся он от её признания.

\- Да! – утвердительно кивнула она, защищая правду.

\- Нееет…- уже тише произнёс он.

\- Да, - Эми снова кивнула, подтверждая свои слова.

\- Нет, - пискнул Шелдон и прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Да, Шелдон, это правда, - улыбнулась она, видя каким жалким он выглядел.

\- Хорошо, - сглотнув, сказал он и с тревогой в голосе продолжил, - допустим, что я сделал это, но что было… потом? Надеюсь, что мы не поддались примитивным позывам и не занимались соитием?

\- Нет, Шелдон, этого не было, - ответила Эми, наблюдая, как он расслабился. - Потом ты провёл в туалете сорок минут, изрыгая рвотные массы, после чего я отвела тебя в мою комнату и уложила в постель. И не спрашивай, почему я не отвела тебя домой? Я еле-еле довела тебя до моей-то кровати.

\- Спасибо, ты хороший друг, Эми, - грустно ответил Шелдон, - но ты не ответила на остальные вопросы, почему я был без трусов и без пижамной рубашки и как моя пижама оказалась у тебя дома? Ты украла её? – Эми закатила глаза.

\- Ты сам дал мне ключ, чтобы я принесла пятничную пижаму. Я так и сделала, но когда вернулась домой… ты был голый… совсем, - Эми смутилась и румянец окрасил её щёки в багровый цвет.

\- Ты видела меня… голым? – прошептал он, оглядываясь, как будто кто-то смог бы их подслушать.

\- Да, и я одела на тебя то, что смогла. Ты очень тяжёлый, Шелдон.

\- Ты права. Плотность моего тела выше нормы. Я могу утонуть даже в ванне, поэтому я не хожу в бассейны и не плаваю в океане.

\- А я люблю плавать, - мечтательно сказала она.

\- Это хорошо, но что было дальше? – с тревогой в голосе спросил он.

\- Ничего. Я закутала тебя одеялом и прилегла рядом.

\- Мы спали в одной кровати?! – воскликнул он так громко, как будто произошло землетрясение и земля разверзлась, поглотив его.

\- Шелдон, тебя тошнило. Я не могла оставить тебя одного, - оправдывалась Эми. Ей стало очень обидно, что он так резко воспринял этот факт, как будто она была прокажённой.

\- Ты могла бы просто сидеть рядом или спать на диване в гостиной, открыв дверь…. – рассуждал Шелдон, но Эми перебила его:

\- Могла бы…, но ещё могла бы уйти на какую-нибудь вечеринку. Подцепить нормального парня, провести ночь с ним, подарив ему мою девственность, и оставить тебя одного на произвол судьбы. Я тоже была не очень трезвая, - съязвила Эми, наблюдая, как Шелдон периодически открывал рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Поэтому Эми продолжила, - нормальный человек просто поблагодарил бы меня за заботу….

\- Но я поблагодарил, - оправдался он. Эми снова закатила глаза.

\- Да, поблагодарил, а потом наехал на меня. Ты невозможен, Шелдон!

\- Ты хотела сказать, что я невероятен, - усмехнулся он, скрестив руки на груди и нагло уставившись в глаза девушки.

\- О, Боже, - выдохнула Эми, - ты сумасшедший….

\- Неправда, я не сумасшедший. Моя мама проверяла меня, – обиделся он.

\- Прости, Шелдон, я не хотела обидеть тебя. Это была ответная реакция на твои обидные слова.

\- Я обидел тебя? Как?! – удивился он.

\- А ты не понял? – Шелдон отрицательно покачал головой. – Хорошо, я объясню. Из твоих слов и реакции я поняла, что мой поцелуй был тебе противен. И спать со мной в одной кровати, для тебя хуже смерти. Ты понизил мою самооценку ниже плинтуса. А мне, между прочим, были приятны все вещи, которые мы вчера делали, в отличие от тебя. Я впервые за всю свою жизнь почувствовала себя желанной. Никто и никогда раньше не дарил мне второго взгляда, а уж о поцелуях я и мечтать не смела!

Но ты сделал это. Я даже видела желание в твоих глазах. Да, Шелдон, я знала, что если бы тебя не стошнило, ты точно бы не остановился! Я теперь даже и не знаю, может тебя тошнило от моих поцелуев, а не от вина! – Эми выкрикнула последние слова, громко рыдая и выбежала из квартиры Шелдона.

Эми перестала плакать спустя час и лежала на своей кровати, свернувшись клубочком, лишь всхлипывая. Обида не оставляла её сердце. Конечно, она привыкла к тому, что другие игнорировали её, считая дурнушкой. Девушка научилась не обращать на них внимания, но Шелдон? Зачем он так с ней? Она считала его лучшим и единственным другом. Она любила его.

Конечно, он не мог ответить взаимностью. Он предупреждал её, что между ними может быть только дружба. Она не могла винить его за то, что он не любил её. Но Эми не могла так же и простить Шелдона. Его слова, как раскалённая лава выплёскивалась изо рта и обжигали сердце девушки. Слёзы вновь покатились по её щекам, как раз в тот момент, когда она услышала фирменный стук Шелдона.

Решив не открывать дверь, она лишь глубже закопалась в подушку и заткнула уши. Она не хотела больше видеть его. Но стук раздался уже громче и девушка услышала: «Эми, Эми, Эми», прямо над своей головой.

Открыв заплаканные глаза, Эми снова увидела физика, стоящим над своей головой.

\- Шелдон, как ты сюда попал?! – спросила она, вытирая слёзы с лица.

\- Твоя дверь была не заперта и я позволил себе войти, - объяснил он, глядя на неё тревожным взглядом, - Эми, я конечно не разбираюсь в человеческих эмоциях, поэтому вынужден спросить. Ты расстроена?

\- Да, Шелдон, я расстроена, – ответила она и увидела с каким облегчением он выдохнул:

\- Да! Я так и подумал. У меня был выбор между голодом и грустью. Я отгадал. Ура!

\- Я не понимаю, Шелдон, тебя забавляет тот факт, что мне грустно?!

\- О, что ты, конечно нет. Просто я рад, что распознал твои эмоции. Мне так же грустно, как и тебе. Я пробовал работать над уравнением, но все мысли возвращались к тебе. Мне это не нравится, Эми. Мой мозг должен работать, а не думать о какой-то девчонке первокурснице.

\- Никто тебя не заставляет думать обо мне, - прошипела она, вновь пряча лицо в подушку, - уходи, я не хочу тебя видеть.

\- Эми, я не понимаю, почему ты прогоняешь меня? Я так же как и ты расстроен. Ты-то хоть помнишь, что вчера было, в отличие от меня, - грустно произнёс он и сел на край кровати.

\- Поверь, Шелдон, лучше бы я не помнила. Вчерашний вечер был лучшим в моей жизни и я хочу поблагодарить тебя за это. Но с другой стороны, после твоих слов, я поняла, что совсем не нравлюсь тебе и это очень больно.

\- Но ты нравишься мне, Эми, очень нравишься, - торопливо произнёс он, - нам хорошо вместе, ведь так?

\- Да, Шелдон, нам хорошо вместе. Так давай забудем всё, что случилось.

\- Ну, мне и забывать не надо, - улыбнулся он и добавил, - Эми прости, если мои слова обидели тебя.

\- Ты прощён, - улыбнувшись ответила она, - а теперь иди к себе. Я не спала всю ночь и хочу отдохнуть.

\- Хорошо, но я жду тебя в семь как обычно. У нас ещё много серий Стар Трека впереди. Ты придёшь?

\- Ладно, я приду, но с тебя китайская еда.

\- Согласовано, - хихикнул он, выходя за дверь.

Просмотрев одну серию, весело обсуждая дурацкую форму членов команды Энтерпрайза, поглощая попкорн и запивая его колой, Эми решила пойти к себе. Она ждала звонка отца и не хотела опоздать.

После ухода девушки, Шелдон решил заняться стиркой. Он был очень доволен тем, что Эми уважала его разупорядоченный образ жизни и не создавала ему проблем с этим. Физик забрал корзину с бельём и спустился в прачечную, где его ожидал сюрприз. А именно, большие засохшие пятна от спермы на его брюках и трусах.

Шелдон был в ступоре, держа трусы и брюки в обеих руках и соображая, откуда взялись эти пятна? Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо кончал на свою одежду. Он просто не позволил бы себе такого. И тем не менее, факт налицо. Хуже всего было то, что Эми наверняка знала о происхождении этих пятен. А если это так, то она не всё рассказала ему о вчерашнем вечере. Это раздражало.

Шелдон гневно закинул вещи в барабан стиральной машины и запустил её. Физик не любил незавершённость и хотел немедленно потребовать у Эми объяснения, но вспомнив, что она занята, передумал. Постояв некоторое время у её квартиры в раздумьях, Шелдон поплёлся к себе.

\- Папочка привет, - улыбаясь во весь рот, произнесла Эми в трубку, - я соскучилась.

\- Привет, тыковка, я тоже скучаю. Ты уже ездила на своей машине?

\- О, да и довольно много. Мама Шелдона сказала, что я отличный водитель. Мы объездили весь город и много где побывали. Жалко, что тебя не было с нами.

\- Ах… да, Шелдон, - вспомнил отец, - мне он очень понравился, хотя этот парень немного эксцентричный. Детка, вы пользуетесь презервативами?

\- Папа, о чём ты? Я не сплю с Шелдоном! – возмутилась Эми, - с чего ты это взял?!

\- Ну, он сказал обратное. Что вы занимаетесь сексом, как дикие животные и он удивляется, как вы до сих пор не покалечились. И ещё добавил, что должен удостоить визитом твою…. Эми я не могу это повторить, прости, но я ещё в шоке.

\- Папа, он правда это сказал? – у Эми сводило скулы от гнева, - прямо такими словами?

\- Да, Эми. Именно после его слов мы уехали. Но это ещё не всё. Твоя мать нажаловалась президенту Гарварда о недостойном поведении преподавателя Шелдона Купера, обвинив его в том, что он занимается сексом со студенткой…

\- О, нет! Неужели она и правда это сделала?!

\- Ага. Она потребовала, чтобы Шелдона уволили, но к счастью, ваш президент оказался нормальным мужиком. Он отказал ей, сославшись на то, что вы оба молоды и если всё было взаимно, то он не станет вмешиваться. А потом добавил, что ему стоило больших трудов заполучить Шелдона на целый год и он скорее отчислит тебя, чем потеряет такого гения, как Купер. Он ведь не только преподаёт, но и очень сильно продвинул исследования физиков. Так что, твоя мамаша выбежала из кабинета вся бледная, как моль.

\- Господи, папа, какого чёрта она сделала это?! – крикнула Эми в ярости, - она опозорила меня!

\- Я ей говорила, что это плохая идея, но ты же знаешь свою мать.

\- Эми, прошу… - глубоким низким баритоном молил Шелдон девушку, на которой он практически лежал, блуждая руками по её телу.

\- Шелдон, нам надо остановиться, - шептала она.

\- Эмиии, о Боже, как хорошо, - шептал он, не обращая внимание на её слова. Он чувствовал сильное возбуждение, а она просила остановиться, как она могла? В такой момент.

Шелдон прижался к её лобку и, Господи, его словно пронзило электрическим током и мурашки пробежали по его телу от затылка, по позвоночнику и ниже, прямо к гениталиям. Это было чудесное ощущение и он не хотел, чтобы оно заканчивалось.

\- Эмиии… - его руки ласкали её мягкую грудь, прищипывая соски, через блузку, отчего они становились всё твёрже. Это возбуждало ещё больше.

Шелдон больше не мог терпеть, а она просила остановиться, ну уж нет. Он сильнее прижимался к ней, вызывая у девушки сладкий стон. Да, что бы она не говорила, о чём бы не просила, но ей это нравилось. Шелдон двинулся вверх по её телу, прижимая свой член сильнее к её лобку и снова этот электрический импульс. Теперь он двинулся назад, да… это оно, то самое чувство наслаждения, которого он никогда не испытывал прежде. И снова вперёд. Господи, эта девушка сводила его с ума. Теперь он ни за что не остановится. Шелдон терся об её тело всё быстрее и быстрее, думая о том, как бы побыстрее оказаться голым, чтобы ничего больше не мешало их соитию.

Эми громко стонала, прижимая его задницу ещё сильнее к своему телу, замешивая её, как тесто для пиццы. Господи, почему он не раздел её сразу? Теперь его движения стали такими хаотичными и беспорядочными, что это немного пугало, но он откинул испуг и наслаждался, пока не почувствовал, как по его каналу прорывается и движется к выходу его мужская сущность.

Шелдон перестал целовать её шею и, приподнявшись на прямых руках, ожидал начало конца этой сладкой пытки. Ждать пришлось недолго.

\- Ммм… Эмиии… дааа! – прорычал он, почувствовав свой первый оргазм, подаренный ему девушкой. Он блаженствовал, когда что-то тёплое вырывалось на свободу, заставляя его тело непроизвольно подёргиваться и это было прекрасно….

Шелдон открыл тяжёлые веки и понял, что находится один в своей кровати, с большим беспорядком ниже живота.

\- Господи, это сон, - произнёс он вслух и протянул руку, чтобы включить лампу, но неловко зацепив её, опрокинул на пол. Шелдон разочарованно вздохнул, и свесившись с кровати, поднял её, задержав взгляд на полу. Там под его спальней, наслаждалась сном, ничего не подозревающая Эми Фарра Фаулер, ночная гостья его грёз.

Шелдон поднялся с кровати и отправился в душ, чтобы смыть с себя остатки ночного позора. Но забравшись в ванную и ступив под тёплые струи воды, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове свой сон. Почему у него было чувство дежавю? Словно он уже проживал этот момент? А может, это был и не сон вовсе?

Шелдон порылся в своей великолепной памяти и вытащил оттуда весь разговор с Эми о вчерашнем вечере. Объединив её слова со своим сном, он всё понял. Память вернулась во время сна и его подсознание вырвалось наружу, вместе с эротическими переживаниями и громким стоном разочарования.

Шелдон прижался к стене, осознавая горькую правду. Что же он натворил? Это она, это Эми, это её вина! Как он мог поддаться её чарам, её зелёным глазам с золотыми вкраплениями, её длинным ресницам, щекотавшими его лицо, её грациозной шее, такой вкусной, что так и хотелось кусать, её упругим грудям с твёрдыми сосками, под его ладонями, её манящим бёдрам?

Снова почувствовав возбуждение, Шелдон глянул вниз, закатив глаза и прикусив нижнюю губу, он тихо заскулил. Его боевой друг опять встал и требовал к себе внимания.

\- О, Боже, - прошептал Шелдон, переключая воду на холодную, - это никогда не закончится.

Ледяная вода помогла успокоить его, дрожа от холода, физик выбрался из ванны и стал быстро обтираться полотенцем. Накинув на себя халат, он побежал в спальню и забрался под одеяло, пытаясь согреться.

Эми услышала сквозь сон, громкий удар над своей головой. Наверное, Шелдон что-то уронил на пол? Девушка надела очки и посмотрела на часы. Три часа ночи, Господи, что там с ним могло случиться в это время?

Эми начала прислушиваться к звукам сверху, но ничего больше не происходило. Встав с постели, она потащилась в туалет облегчить мочевой пузырь и услышала журчание воды в трубах. Шелдон принимал душ? Ночью? Вот это новости!

Эми снова прислушалась, но ничего, кроме тихого стона не услышала. Решив не заморачиваться, она вернулась в спальню и крепко уснула.

Шелдон не пытался связаться с Эми целую неделю. Ему было стыдно за своё поведение и он старательно избегал её.

Приближался день благодарения и у него было несколько выходных дней, которые он собирался провести с семьёй в Техасе. Собирая чемодан, он услышал тихий стук в дверь. Шелдон знал, что это Эми и решил не открывать. Но она не отступила, продолжая колотить по двери кулаками.

\- Шелдон, я знаю, что ты дома. Открывай, нам надо поговорить!

\- Я не могу открыть, - громко ответил он, - я голый!

\- Шелдон, я не уйду, пока мы не поговорим!

\- Хорошо! – открывая дверь, сказал он, опуская глаза, - входи.

\- Шелдон, я думаю, что между нами возникло недопонимание и прошу тебя, давай всё обсудим.

\- Начинай, - холодно сказал он, присаживаясь на своё место.

\- Шелдон, я пришла к выводу, что ты избегаешь меня. Из чего я снова пришла к выводу, что ты вспомнил тот вечер, когда мы были пьяны….

\- Божечки, какие мы умные, - съязвил он.

\- Ты не хочешь общаться со мной? Ладно, - продолжала она, не обращая внимания на его реплику, - я оставлю тебя в покое. Но после того, как ты принесёшь мне извинение!

\- Извинение?! – удивился он, скрестив руки на груди, - Эми, ты напала на меня со своим дурацким поцелуем и я потерял контроль над своим телом! Это твоя вина, женщина, не моя!

\- Разве? – ехидно бросила она, - о нет, Шелдон, не вешай это на меня. Ты мог бы прекратить это, но стал целовать меня в ответ. Это ты повалил меня на диван и делал всё остальное. Но я пришла сюда не за этим.

\- А зачем?

\- А ты покопайся в памяти и скажи мне то, что сказал нашим родителям, после того, как я покинула квартиру? – Шелдон закрыл глаза и почесал подбородок. Через несколько секунд, он их открыл и покраснел.

\- О, нет! Я сказал, что мы как дикие животные и я должен удостоить визитом твою вагину…. – Шелдон опустил голову и стал разглядывать свои ботинки, после чего тихо спросил, - кто тебе сказал? Мать?

\- Нет, папа, - немного смягчившись, вспоминая отца, ответила она. – Он мне позвонил и сказал, чтобы мы пользовались презервативами…

\- Он это сказал?! – вытаращив глаза, спросил Шелдон.

\- Да, но это не самое страшное. Моя мама была у президента и рассказала ему, что мы спим вместе. Она хотела, чтобы тебя уволили. Но он отказал и сказал, что лучше отчислит меня….

\- Нет…. Прости меня, Эми. Я не знал, что мои глупые слова могут повлиять на тебя.

\- Ещё как повлияло. Уже весь университет сплетничает о нас, а Хайди вообще показала мне средний палец, после чего спросила меня, каков на вкус твой член? – Эми покраснела как свёкла, произнося последние слова.

\- Так вот к чему были все эти звуки в аудитории во время моей лекции, - ответил Шелдон, почёсывая подбородок и вспоминая, что все сегодняшние стоны, улюлюканья и завывания в классе, - а я-то подумал, что моя лекция была слишком сложной для восприятия.

\- И что же нам теперь делать? – смущённо спросила она.

\- М-да, это не слишком приятно, - ответил он, присаживаясь на диван, - если это дойдёт до моей матери, она меня убьёт. Или, что ещё хуже, заставит меня жениться на тебе, чтобы избежать позора.

\- Шелдон, ты действительно думаешь, что жениться на мне хуже смерти? – сглотнув обидный комок в горле, спросила она.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что я так думаю?! – удивлённо спросил он.

\- Потому, что ты сказал это, - бросив на него гневный взгляд, ответила она.

\- Эми, я вообще не собираюсь жениться. Никогда и ни на ком. Ты моя подруга, самая лучшая подруга… и немного больше… после той ночи, но это ничего не меняет. Я физик и хочу посвятить всю мою жизнь только науке. Я хочу Нобелевку к сорока годам, а жена и тем более дети, фу дети, будут отвлекать от поставленной цели.

\- Но ты же хотел завести со мной ребёнка и подарить его человечеству?

\- Вот именно, Эми, подарить человечеству, а не самому воспитывать его, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Шелдон, я не думала, что ты такой жестокий, - чуть не плача, произнесла она, - прости, но после твоих слов, я не хочу больше дружить с тобой.

\- Нет, Эми, ты шутишь, - не веря её словам, ответил он, - скажи, что ты шутишь? – Шелдон смотрел на девушку такими жалобными глазами, что у неё защемило сердце.

\- Нет, Шелдон, я не шучу, - сглотнув, ответила она, - ты мне очень нравишься, но я хочу большего, чем дружба, а ты не хочешь этого. Вывод: мы зашли в тупик в наших отношениях. Так что, будет лучше для нас обоих, прекратить наше общение.

\- Нет, Эми, не поступай так со мной, пожалуйста, - взмолился он, хватая её за руку и не давая уйти.

\- Шелдон, пойми, если мы не перейдём на новый уровень отношений, то я буду страдать. Мне будет очень больно желать и не иметь возможности дотронуться до тебя. А если мы перейдём черту, то ты будешь делать то, чего не хочешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал то, чего не хочешь.

\- Шелдон Купер никогда не делает того, чего не хочет. Если я целовал тебя и трогал твоё тело, то хотел этого.

\- Ты был пьян, - улыбнулась Эми, - а это значит, что твои когнитивные функции были нарушены. Это был не ты, а твои примитивные позывы. – Эми нежно провела ладонью по его щеке и он дёрнулся от прикосновения, вызвав грустную улыбку на её лице. Убрав руку, она добавила, - вот видишь, Шелдон, это была твоя истинная реакция на меня. Прощай.

Эми встала с дивана и направилась к двери. Открыв её, она остановилась. Шелдон в надежде на то, что она передумала, приподнялся с дивана, но Эми быстро вышла из квартиры и закрыла за собой дверь.

\- Мамочка, я звоню сказать тебе, что я не приеду на день благодарения.

\- Шелли, детка, что случилось?

\- Ничего. Я просто не хочу приезжать, - всхлипнув, ответил он.

\- Шелли, давай выкладывай. Тебя заперли в каморке для швабр или опустили головой в унитаз? Может, надели трусы на голову?

\- Нет, нет и нет.

\- Детка, ты хочешь, чтобы я опять забрала тебя домой?

\- Нет.

\- Всё сын, у меня кончились варианты.

\- Мам, дело в Эми, - вытирая сбежавшую слезу, ответил он.

\- О, Господь, она беременна? – испугалась Мэри.

\- Не говори глупости мама. Она бросила меня.

\- О, детка, мне так жаль. Но может, это к лучшему? Ты скоро уедешь и каждый из вас пойдёт своей дорогой.

\- Я это знаю, но почему я плохо себя чувствую?

\- По какой причине вы расстались?

\- Она хочет от меня большего, чем дружба. Я не могу ей это дать и она прекратила нашу дружбу.

\- И теперь тебе не хватает её?

\- Да. Мне грустно и я не хочу смотреть Стар Трек без неё.

\- Ах, Шелли, я завтра же прилечу к тебе, первым рейсом. И мы устроим день благодарения у тебя. Ты согласен?

\- Да, мамочка, но как же мимэй и Мисси с Джорджем? Мы всегда отмечали этот праздник дома?

\- Не в этот раз, детка. Мимэй позаботится о празднике дома, а я приеду к тебе, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя одиноким. И ещё, ты случайно не слышал от Эми о её планах?

\- На прошлой неделе она говорила, что не хочет видеть свою мать и не поедет домой.

\- Отлично, я хочу поговорить с ней.

\- Нет, только не это. Эми может подумать, что я маменькин сынок. Только этого мне не хватало.

\- Не переживай, она так не подумает.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

Эми лежала на своей кровати и со страхом глядела в потолок. Час назад, над её головой творилось, что-то ужасающее. Шелдон срывал злость на всём, что попадалось ему под руки. Сначала она смогла отличить звон разбивающейся посуды, после чего в ход наверняка пошли книги, так как удары об пол стали приглушёнными. Закончилось всё громким воплем парня, ударом, захлопывающейся двери и скрипом его кровати, после чего наступила полнейшая тишина.

Сначала девушка перепугалась и хотела броситься на помощь, но немного поразмыслив, передумала, решив, что Шелдону нужно выпустить пар. Ей самой было плохо, лишившись любимого парня, который к тому же, был её единственным другом, она просто была разбита.

Эми уже жалела о том, что порвала отношения с Шелдоном. Он мог бы оставаться её другом. Их многое связывало. Они любили одни и те же вещи. Игры, походы в музеи и зоопарк теперь в прошлом. У девушки не осталось ничего, кроме науки. Она снова одна, лежит и жалеет себя. Что ж, она сама виновата, что влюбилась в того, кто предупреждал её о том, что не заинтересован в романтических чувствах. Как говорит мудрость, запретный плод сладок и поэтому становится так необходим.

Вздохнув, Эми поднялась с кровати и начала готовиться ко сну.

Рано утром девушка услышала тихий стук в дверь. Лелея себя мыслью о том, что это Шелдон, Эми выпрыгнула из кровати и, забыв набросить халат, помчалась открывать.

\- Миссис Купер?! – испуганно спросила она. – Что-то случилось с Шелдоном?

\- Здравствуй, Эми, - устало ответила Мэри, - можно войти?

Эми молча отошла в сторону, пропуская мать своего бывшего друга в квартиру и когда Мэри уселась на диване, присела рядом. Устроившись поудобнее, Мэри осмотрела девушку с ног до головы и спросила:

\- Я только что с самолёта и прежде чем поднимусь к сыну, хотела бы сначала поговорить с тобой, девочка. Я хочу задать тебе пару вопросов по поводу ваших отношений. Шелдон сказал мне, что ты его бросила. Почему?

\- Миссис Купер, - произнесла Эми и замолчала, не зная, что сказать дальше. Да и что она смогла бы ответить? То, что не хотела простой дружбы, что ей хотелось поцелуев и секса? Эми смутилась и опустив голову, промолчала.

\- Эми, ты слышала мой вопрос? – спросила Мэри.

\- Миссис Купер, я не знаю, как на него ответить.

\- Значит, ты не знаешь, почему ты бросила моего мальчика? – Эми снова промолчала, чувствуя себя ученицей, провалившей все экзамены сразу. Мэри ухмыльнулась и продолжила: - Эми, у Шелдона очень сложный характер, но вы как мне показалось, поладили. Я знаю, что ты любишь его и предупреждала, что он разобьёт тебе сердце….

\- Я поцеловала его, - неожиданно выпалила Эми.

\- И он тебя отверг? – ласково улыбаясь, спросила Мэри.

\- Не сразу, но… да, - покраснев, ответила Эми, вспоминая тот вечер.

\- Понятно, - вздохнула Мэри, - Эми, Шелдон страдает мизофобией с раннего детства. Ты же знаешь, что это такое?

\- Да, но у него не было проблем со мной. Он прикасался ко мне и поцеловал в ответ на мой поцелуй и… - Эми вдруг поняла, что наговорила лишнего и замолчала. Мэри это не устраивало.

\- Продолжай! - настойчиво требовала она. – Вы согрешили?

\- Нет! – воскликнула девушка, негодуя, но подумав, добавила, - мы могли бы, если бы Шелдона не стошнило. Миссис Купер, только не говорите ему, что я сказала об этом! Он возненавидит меня!

\- Хорошо, но почему ему стало плохо? Он заболел? – Мэри спросила озабоченно.

\- Мы немного попробовали вина, которое вы привезли, - ответила Эми, собираясь провалиться в ад.

\- Что?! Вы пьянствовали? – воскликнула Мэри в гневе.

\- Мы немножко, совсем чуть-чуть, - оправдывалась девушка.

\- Неважно, - отрезала Мэри, - как вам это в голову-то пришло? Я прибью моего сына!

\- Нет! Прошу вас, не причиняйте ему боль, - умоляла Эми, - это всё я виновата! Он вообще не хотел пить! Лучше накажите меня!

\- А ты и правда его любишь, - усмехнулась Мэри, - и всё-таки ты бросила его?

\- Я не могу этого объяснить, - всхлипнула Эми, - я не хотела влюбляться в него, правда! Но как его можно не любить? Это просто случилось. Я хотела того, что он не мог дать мне… наш разрыв был только делом времени.

\- Согласна, но Шелдон сильно переживает и это надолго. Мой мальчик так молод, но уже терял близких людей. Сначала его любимый дедушка, который поощрял его заниматься наукой, потом отец. Шелдон ушёл в себя и не хотел никого видеть. Теперь ты. Он привязался к тебе, как щенок к своей хозяйке, а теперь чувствует, что ты выбросила его на помойку.

\- О, нет… - вдохнула Эми.

\- Это так. Я очень хорошо его знаю. Он хоть и строит из себя мачо, но на деле, под всей его бравадой, скрывается очень ранимая душа. Даже, когда он уедет в Калифорнию, он будет помнить каждое твоё слово или действие, даже твой запах. Он не забудет тебя, - Мэри грустно посмотрела на девушку, - это всё его чёртова эйдетическая память. Порой, это проклятье.

\- Но, что же мне теперь делать? Шелдон не простит меня, - вздохнула Эми.

\- Я не знаю, но можно попробовать исправить ситуацию. Сегодня день благодарения и я буду готовить индейку. Приходи к нам на обед и посмотрим, как пойдут дела.

Впервые, за много лет, Шелдон долго обнимал мать, рыдая в её плечо. Мэри поглаживала его каштановые волосы и тихо напевала.

\- Мам… я хочу домой… в Техас, - всхлипывал он.

\- Ничего, сынок, всё образуется. Вы обязательно помиритесь и всё будет хорошо….

\- Она не хочет меня видеть.

\- Не переживай, я думаю, что эта девочка уже сожалеет об этом.

\- Мамочка, ты испечёшь мне пирог с пеканом?

\- Конечно, детка. Всё что угодно для моего малыша. А пока расскажи, что произошло?

Пока Мэри занималась готовкой, Шелдон выложил ей всё, исключив пикантные подробности. Мэри внимательно слушала и поражалась, насколько разным было их видение этой проблемы. Если Эми пыталась защитить Шелдона, обвиняя себя, то он, напротив, всю вину свалил на девушку, оставаясь при этом мягким и пушистым.

Мэри внимательно слушала сына, удивляясь, каким изворотливым он мог быть. Наконец ей это надоело:

\- Шелли, объясни мне одну вещь. Ты хочешь помириться с Эми или нет?

\- Конечно хочу, - само собой разумеющимся голосом, ответил он.

\- Я этого не вижу, Шелли.

\- Но… почему?

\- Шелли, если эта девушка действительно дорога тебе, тогда перестань ябедничать и обвинять её во всех смертных грехах! Иначе ничего не получится.

Шелдон вопросительно посмотрел на мать и задумался.

Разговор матери и сына прервал тихий стук в дверь и Шелдон пошёл открывать. Совершенно неожиданно за порогом он нашёл Эми Фарра Фаулер и потерял дар речи.

\- Шелдон, - произнесла она, покраснев.

\- Эми, - ответил он, более официально, - я не ждал тебя.

\- Твоя мама пригласила меня на обед, - смущённо ответила она, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- О… ну тогда, заходи, - сказал он, шире открывая дверь, освобождая ей путь.

Эми прошла в квартиру и обратилась к Мэри:

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Купер, ещё раз. Может мне не стоило приходить. Думаю, что Шелдону не очень приятна идея обедать со мной?

\- Чепуха, конечно ему приятно, - ответила Мэри, улыбаясь девушке. Затем переведя взгляд на сына, громко добавила: - Так ведь, Шелли? Шелли?!

\- О, конечно, - медленно ответил он, нехотя отрывая взгляд от лица девушки, которой залюбовался и почти не слышал последние слова матери.

\- Прекрасно! – воскликнула Мэри, потирая ладони, - индейка готова, так что можно приступать к еде.

Обед прошёл тихо и скованно, подростки незаметно посматривали друг на друга и если глаза встречались, быстро отводили их в сторону. Лишь Мэри нарушала тишину, задавая вопросы то одному, то другому, ответы на которые были односложными и смущёнными.

Наконец, Мэри поднялась из-за стола и сказала:

\- Так, я договорилась о встрече с твоим деканом, Шелли, хочу узнать о твоих успехах. И я надеюсь, что к моему возвращению вы наладите свои отношения. Это первый день благодарения, который похож на похороны и мне это чертовски надоело. Вы должны поговорить. Понятно!

\- Да… мэм, - в один голос ответили они.

После ухода матери Шелдона, они несколько минут сидели в тишине, пока Эми не спросила:

\- Шелдон, может, поиграем в контрфакты?

\- Давай, а так как ты предложила это, то тебе и начинать.

\- Хорошо, - ответила она и немного подумав, сказала: - В мире, где Шелдон Купер обижается на Эми Фарра Фаулер, а Эми Фарра Фаулер обижается на Шелдона Купера, что предложит Шелдон, чтобы исправить ситуацию?

\- Шелдон Купер предложит Эми Фарра Фаулер… - посмотрев на неё из-под ресниц и прищурив глаза, парень облизал нижнюю губу и продолжил, - стать… его… девушкой… на время нахождения Шелдона в Гарварде. И если Эми Фарра Фаулер ответит положительно, закрепить их соглашение французским поцелуем. После чего, Шелдон Купер составит соглашение об отношениях со своей девушкой.

Шелдон закончил тараторить и с опаской поднял на Эми глаза, ожидая ответа. Но девушка не спешила отвечать. Находясь в полном ступоре с широко вытаращенными глазами и отвисшей челюстью. Наконец, обретя голос, она медленно произнесла:

\- Я… не ожидала такого ответа, но твой вариант нравится мне больше и я готова стать твоей девушкой. Хоть и временно, - ответила Эми разочарованно. Быть временной подругой? Что могло быть хуже? Лишь одно, потеря Шелдона и одиночество.

\- Согласованно, - тихо произнёс он, не сводя глаз с её губ. Набравшись храбрости, он наклонился к ней и нежно приложился к её губам.

Эми вновь ощутила их мягкость и робко приоткрыла рот, ожидая проникновения. Шелдон моментально воспользовался этим моментом и немного пососав её верхнюю губу, проник языком в её горячий рот. Он медленно провел им по её ровным зубам и скользнул глубже, ожидая встречи с её языком. Когда это произошло, он тихо застонал и обнял ладонями лицо девушки, поглаживая её щёки большими пальцами, прижимал её ближе.

Сердце Эми трепетало от избытка чувств. Он снова целовал её. А самое главное то, что теперь не забудет этого момента. Он предложил ей стать его девушкой, он хотел поцеловать её и теперь делал это. Так уверенно и сладострастно, что стонал от удовольствия.

Вскоре, руки Эми оказались на шее Шелдона и ласкали её, пробираясь к линии волос и выше, утопая пальцами в его коротких волосах.

Шелдон опустил одну руку с её лица и положил её на талию девушки, немного сжимая и приближая к себе ещё ближе. Он с трудом помнил свой первый поцелуй, но этот превзошёл все ожидания. Ему нравился вкус её языка и то, как он дразнил его, вращаясь в танце с его собственным. Шелдон ощущал вкус шоколадного пирога с пеканом, который девушка съела раньше и наслаждался этим.

\- Эмиии… - прошептал он ей в рот, углубляя поцелуй, который становился всё интенсивнее и страсть ослепила его.

Руки парня блуждали по груди девушки, сжимая их и играя большими пальцами по её соскам. Наконец, одним рывком, он поднял её и усадил к себе на колени, громко застонав, когда почувствовал, как её задница прижалась к его возбуждению. Только тогда он сломал поцелуй и стал страстно целовать шею девушки, прокладывая себе дорогу, расстёгивая пуговицы на её блузке.

Никто из них не знал, чем бы это закончилось, если бы к Эми не вернулась толика здравого смысла.

\- Шелдон, остановись, пожалуйста, - шептала она, прижав его руки к своей груди, не давая ему расстегнуть пуговицы до конца.

\- Эмиии… я не могу… - произнёс он, низким баритоном, - Эми, прошу….

У девушки возникло чувство дежавю. Эти слова она уже слышала от него. Именно от этих слов намокли её трусики в прошлый раз и теперь они вызвали тот же эффект.

\- Шелдон… я тоже этого хочу, но твоя мама может нас застукать и у нас нет никакой защиты… - не успела она договорить, как он резко перестал целовать её и медленно снял девушку со своих колен.

\- Прости, Эми, не знаю, что нашло на меня. Я дикое животное, - произнёс он, приглаживая взъерошенные волосы и прикрывая подушкой свой пах.

\- Не надо извиняться, - прошептала она и нежно чмокнула его в щёку, - мне очень понравилось. Хочу задать тебе лишь один вопрос: где ты научился так классно целоваться?

\- Эми, если я берусь за что-то, то делаю это гениально. Ты разве не поняла, что встречаешься с гением? – притворно ругал он её.

\- Я никогда не сомневалась в этом, доктор Купер, - соблазнительно скромно ответила она, приподняв брови и закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Не делай так, женщина, - шутливо предостерёг он её, - иначе я так и останусь возбуждённым до прихода мамы. А мне этого совсем не хочется и уж поверь, ей это не понравится.

Мэри вернулась довольно поздно. Разговор с деканом, её старинным приятелем и его женой, затянулся и супруги пригласили её на ужин. Разговор в основном был о Шелдоне. Декан был доволен и мечтал заполучить гениального мальчика в свой университет и даже звонил в Калтех по этому поводу, но получил твёрдый отказ.

После выпитого вина они вспоминали их общее детство в Техасе. Мэри так же рассказала и об отношениях сына с Эми. Декан ответил, что не знает эту девушку лично, но много слышал о ней. Её преподаватель не уставал нахваливать гениальный ум девушки и хотел оставить её в Гарварде, но мать Эми настаивала на возвращение дочери в Калифорнию.

Мэри тихо открыла дверь в квартиру сына, чтобы не разбудить его, но включив свет, увидела спящих на диване подростков. Видимо они уснули, когда смотрели фильм. Мэри улыбнулась, заметив, что рука её сына обнимала девушку за плечо, а её голова покоилась на его груди. Её очки съехали и болтались, цепляясь одной дужкой за ухо Эми. Это было забавно и Мэри усмехнулась.

Подойдя тихонько к спящей паре, Мэри слегка похлопала Эми по руке, покоящейся на животе Шелдона. Девушка открыла глаза и, поправив очки, недоуменно посмотрела на мать своего парня. Мэри подняла палец ко рту, заметив, что Эми открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но увидев жест Мэри, притихла.

\- Эми, - прошептала Мэри, помогая девушке выбраться из цепких объятий парня, - как дела? Вы помирились?

\- Да, - ответила Эми шёпотом, - извините, мы уснули. Мне пора домой.

\- Спокойной ночи, детка, - Мэри обняла девушку и поцеловала её в лоб.

Эми была шокирована поведением женщины. Даже её собственная мать не обнимала её. Девушка виновато улыбнулась и, пожелав Мэри спокойной ночи, выскользнула за дверь.

Вернувшись в свою квартиру, Эми почистила зубы и заметила, как распухли её губы, а на шее красовался фиолетовый засос, причём на самом видном месте. «О, Боже», подумала девушка, рассматривая синяк в зеркале. Мать Шелдона точно заметила его, но вспомнив её нежный и тёплый поцелуй, расслабилась и теперь завидовала Шелдону. Как бы она хотела поменять свою мать на маму этого парня, такую добрую и заботливую.

Мэри аккуратно положила голову сына на подушку, а ноги подняла на диван. Нежно закутав его пледом, она поцеловала его в лоб и тихо прошептала: «бедная девочка, мой сын разобьёт её маленькое сердечко».

Убедившись, что квартира чисто прибрана после обеда, Мэри пошла спать.

Эми сидела на диване в квартире Шелдона и внимательно изучала «Соглашение об отношениях», написанное её парнем на следующий день после отъезда Мэри.

Шелдон сидел на своём месте и, кусая ногти, следил за реакцией девушки. Он не мог распознать её мимику, но начинал понимать, что она чем-то недовольна.

Закончив читать, она вздохнула и отложила документ в сторону.

\- Ну как? – торопливо спросил он, ёрзая на диване, - тебе понравилось? Ты согласна со всеми пунктами? Вопросы есть?

\- Шелдон, этот документ составлен в твою пользу. Только ты имеешь права, а у меня одни обязанности. Это несправедливо.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?! – начиная хмуриться, спросил он. – Я и так сделал много уступок. Поцелуи,… например.

\- Шелдон, ты лжёшь. Это не уступки. Тебе, так же как и мне нравиться целоваться. И почему я не имею права держаться за руки, обниматься и целовать тебя?

\- Эми, ты читала невнимательно. Мы оба не можем делать этого на публике. Не забывай, что я преподаватель, а ты студентка. Ты можешь так же держать меня за руку, если я готов сорваться с обрыва, при вручении Нобелевской премии, нам обоим, между прочим, и при прививке от гриппа. Это допускается при свидетелях.

\- Но мы не получим Нобелевку в таком юном возрасте…

\- О, ну тогда этот пункт можно исключить, - воодушевлённо пропел он, радуясь возможности убрать лишние прикосновения.

\- А что насчёт поцелуев?

\- Что с этим не так?

\- Ты написал, что мы можем целоваться только при встрече и расставании?

\- Эми, я думаю, что мы часто встречаемся и расстаёмся в течение дня, так что поцелуев будет достаточно. Кроме того, я обозначил пятницу, как день свидания, где мы будем предаваться похотливым французским поцелуям. Я даже распланировал наши выходные, куда включил посещение зоопарка, кинотеатров и прочее.

\- Ну, я не знаю…. Я думаю, что больше свободы было бы лучше. Шелдон, я хочу целоваться, когда мы пожелаем этого, а не потому, что это запланировано.

\- Хм, так будет лучше. Спонтанность не мой конёк. А вдруг ты захочешь меня поцеловать в неподходящий момент? Или я тебя?

\- Для поцелуев нет неподходящих моментов, Шелдон. Как и для прикосновений.

\- Эми, если тебя не устраивает то, что я написал, то может нам и не стоит начинать встречаться? Меня это устраивает и я не могу жить без правил, как хиппи, какой-то.

\- Ну, хорошо, - вздохнув, ответила она, - всё равно мы расстанемся через десять месяцев. По крайней мере, я смогу всем говорить, что у меня был парень. Это тоже неплохо….

\- Отлично! – воскликнул Шелдон, - давай подписывай! Так как для тебя, по нашему соглашению в пункте под названием: «Бо-бо и Ай-яй», есть работа.

\- Какая работа?!

\- Сначала подпиши! – Эми, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, чтобы скрыть свой гнев, медленно поставила подпись под документом, - класс! – воскликнул Шелдон и начал расстёгивать брюки.

\- Шелдон… что ты делаешь? – настороженно произнесла Эми, - зачем ты снимаешь штаны? В нашем соглашении нет записей о сексе.

\- Ты права, - спокойно ответил он, отворачиваясь от неё и снимая трусы.

\- Ой! Шелдон, одень трусы! – закричала Эми, быстро отворачиваясь.

\- У тебя один секс на уме, да? – ухмыльнулся он и продолжил, - Эми, мне надо лечь на диван. Уйди с него.

Эми ничего не понимала. Её парень впервые снял перед ней штаны и даже ни одна мышца на его лице не дёрнулась. Медленно поднявшись с дивана, красная как варёный рак, она отошла в сторону и отвернулась.

\- Эми, - позвал он, - можешь повернуться. Мои гениталии надёжно спрятаны.

\- Шелдон, что ты задумал? – сглотнув комок напряжения в горле, прохрипела она.

\- Ты должна позаботиться обо мне, - спокойно ответил он, но после его слов, девушка уже представила, как именно она будет это делать. Лёгкое возбуждение проскользнуло от взволнованного сердца к её гениталиям. Она почти перестала соображать, когда услышала: - Эми, ты вообще слушаешь меня?

\- Да, Шелдон, - встряхнулась она, всё ещё не смея посмотреть на его голый зад, - что ты хотел?

\- Эми, согласно нашему договору, ты должна вытащить из моей ягодицы занозу. Она беспокоит меня с утра. Я читал на скамейке и заноза воткнулась в мою ягодицу. Теперь она начинает болеть.

\- Шелдон, ты понимаешь, что мне придётся трогать твою задницу?

\- Конечно. Ты моя девушка и имеешь на это право.

\- А если бы заноза воткнулась тебе в яички или пенис? – усмехнулась она, - ты бы позволил себя трогать?

\- Естественно. Это тоже часть моего тела, ничем не отличающаяся от остального меня.

\- Жалко, что заноза выбрала другое место, - вздохнула Эми, присаживаясь на диван, сбоку от лежащего парня и его соблазнительной задницы.

\- Эми, ты что смерти моей хочешь, - огрызнулся он, - на журнальном столике лежит простерилизованный пинцет. Возьми его и приступай к работе! Только нежнее. Я не переношу боль.

\- Не волнуйся, я буду очень нежной, - ответила она, хитро улыбаясь и разглядывая его не безволосую заднюю часть. После мимолётного осмотра, Эми ничего не нашла. – Шелдон, где именно заноза? Я не вижу её.

\- В левой ягодице, снизу, - пробубнил он, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

\- Я не вижу. У тебя там много волос.

\- Эми, смотри лучше. Она там, дай руку, - внезапно Шелдон, схватил руку девушки и направил её в нужное место. Сердце Эми чуть не выпрыгнуло от ужаса. Заноза находилась возле самых яичек.

\- Господи, Шелдон, как ты умудрился её засадить туда? – воскликнула она, краснея ещё больше. Хотя краснеть ещё больше, было уже некуда. – Тебе придётся раздвинуть ноги.

\- О, нет, только не это, - взмолился он, - тогда ты увидишь мои гениталии.

\- Тогда обратись к врачу, - ответила она, отступаясь.

\- Нет, только не это. Я всё сделаю, Эми, только не бросай меня!

\- Хорошо. Только, если будешь слушаться.

\- Ладно…. – недовольно промычал он, раздвигая ноги и выставляя напоказ свои причиндалы.

Лицо девушки полыхало как огненный смерч, но собравшись с мыслями, набрав побольше кислорода в лёгкие, она опустила пальцы, между его ног, пытаясь определить местонахождение занозы. От неожиданного прикосновения, Шелдон дёрнулся и зажал её руку между ногами.

\- Ой, прости, Эми, просто у тебя холодные руки, - оправдался он.

\- Ничего, но больше не делай так. Хорошо, что у меня не было пинцета в руках. Так, я буду говорить, что делаю. Хорошо?

\- Да, так будет лучше, - согласился он.

\- Сейчас, я протру это место спиртом. Будет холодно, но не больно.

\- Ммм – пробубнил он, шире раздвигая ноги для лучшего доступа.

Эми взяла ватный шарик и, смочив его спиртом, начала протирать больное место. Она видела занозу и ещё видела, как по его обнажённой заднице побежали мурашки. Кроме того, его яички, так и просились ей в руки, как и остальная часть мужского достоинства, которая была не такая уж и маленькая.

«Соберись, Эми» - прокручивала эту фразу в своей голове, возбуждённая девушка. «Думай только о занозе!»

Пока Эми успокаивалась, приказывая себе не думать о его соблазнительной попке и мужских причиндалах, которые видела впервые в жизни, она не заметила, что протирает ватным тампоном всю его задницу.

Шелдон притих, иногда сжимая ягодицы и образовывая соблазнительные ямочки. Но немного погодя расслабился и наслаждался поглаживаниями. Ему совсем не хотелось напоминать девушке о том, что она делала что-то не то.

Наконец, к его большому сожалению, она вспомнила и взяла в руку пинцет. Наклонившись как можно ниже, Эми раздвинула волоски парня и ухватилась пинцетом за злосчастное дерево, сильно дёрнув занозу:

\- Ой, больно! – воскликнул он и дёрнулся так сильно, что его задница коснулась лица девушки. Не обратив на это внимание, он начал обвинять её: - Эми, почему ты не предупредила меня? Я мог умереть от испуга.

\- Ты бы не умер от испуга, никто бы не умер, - закатив глаза, ответила она. – А теперь лежи смирно. Я должна проверить, всё ли вытащила. Если останется мелкий осколок, то он вызовет воспаление….

\- Я знаю об этом. Просто проверь и будь добра, если найдёшь, то сосчитай до трёх, прежде чем дёргать.

Шелдон снова раздвинул ноги, но не спрятал лицо в подушку, а внимательно следил за выражением лица Эми. Она сосредоточенно исследовала его ягодицу на предмет всевозможных осколков, закусив нижнюю губу. Ничего не найдя, она расслабленно вытянулась и улыбнулась парню.

\- Ну вот, всё чисто. Жить будешь, - хихикнула она, - можешь одеваться.

\- Но ты забыла смазать раненное место спиртом, - возмутился он, в тайне мечтая получить от своей девушки ещё одно поглаживание.

\- Конечно, - ответила она, мечтая о том же.

Эми снова коснулась его влажным ватным диском и Шелдон закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Озноб пробежал по его ягодицам, заставив яички слегка сжаться. Это показалось девушке забавным и она повторила, тот же эффект. Научное любопытство взяло верх и она коснулась их прохладными пальцами и хихикнула, наблюдая за реакцией его организма.

\- Эми, - промычал в подушку Шелдон и снова повернулся к ней, - что, по-твоему ты делаешь?

\- Провожу научный опыт, - облизнув губы, произнесла она, - твои яички сжимаются от холода.

\- Конечно, это очень научно, - огрызнулся он, натягивая трусы, - твои соски будут реагировать на холод так же. Я прав?

\- Прав, - ответила она, разочарованная тем, что её лишили игрушки. Немного подумав, Эми решила изменить ответ, - а может и нет. Я не знаю. Никогда не проверяла. Может, проверим?

\- Эми, мы не будем проверять, - настороженно ответил он.

\- Ну, Шелдон, где твоё научное любопытство? – не сдавалась Эми.

\- Я понял, что ты делаешь, - ухмыльнулся Шелдон, - и мой ответ, нет. Но у меня есть встречное предложение. Раз уж ты теперь моя девушка, мы можем посмотреть фильм, обнимаясь на диване. Согласна?

\- Согласна,- вздохнула Эми, признав поражение и забираясь с ногами на диван, чтобы удобнее устроиться в объятиях любимого парня.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

\- Эми, твои обвинения беспочвенны, - возмущался Шелдон, пристёгивая себя ремнём безопасности, пока Эми прогревала машину, - нас могли увидеть.

\- Шелдон, ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, - нервно ответила она, - в зале было достаточно темно. Если кто-то увидел, что ты держишь мою руку, то не обратил на это никакого внимания. Тем более что тем двоим, было не до нас.

\- Ты меня не переубедишь, Эми. Мне было неловко держаться за руки и неудобно. Приходилось брать попкорн и газировку одной рукой, потому что вторая была поймана твоими цепкими пальчиками. Это очень сильно отвлекало меня от просмотра документального фильма о коалах.

\- Вообще-то тебя отвлекала не я, а та парочка, которая занималась сексом на последнем ряду. Я видела как ты следил за ними.

\- О, меня это просто раздражало, Эми. Сначала я хотел сделать им замечание, но тот парень был очень большим и страшным….

\- Мы могли бы пересесть на другие места. Кроме нас четверых в зале никого не было.

\- Это не вариант. Я нашёл нам лучшие места с идеальной акустикой и не собирался уходить из-за тех дикарей. Я не понимаю, куда катится этот мир, если люди занимаются сексом в общественных местах.

\- А я была бы не против, если бы ты поцеловал меня в этом кинотеатре, – мечтательно ответила Эми, заводя машину и трогаясь в путь.

\- Эми, в соглашении о взаимоотношениях довольно ясно указано…

\- Да, знаю я, Шелдон, что там указано, - огрызнулась она, выруливая на шоссе, - я только одного не понимаю, почему ты так сопротивлялся, прежде чем взять мою руку? Той паре явно было не до нас. Что случилось с тобой в том кинотеатре? Раньше у тебя не было проблем с тем, чтобы держаться за руки?

\- Эми, я тебе уже объяснил причину, попкорн и кола, помнишь? - произнёс он. На самом деле он не мог признаться, что действия тех двоих в зале возбудили его и сам факт того, что рядом с ним сидела Эми и протягивала ему свою руку, чтобы соединиться, вызывало дикое желание последовать примеру их соседей.

\- Хорошо, - произнесла она, не удосуживая физика взглядом, на лице которого начались подёргивания от вранья, - но в следующий раз, ты не улизнёшь и сам без моих напоминаний возьмёшь мою руку.

\- Согласовано, - ответил он, радуясь тому, что его ложь прокатила. – Ну, а теперь, когда мы всё выяснили, может, поиграем в дорожную игру?

\- Давай, - воодушевлённо ответила Эми и вскоре все их разногласия были забыты.

Эми возвращалась домой после занятий в отвратительном настроении. Да и чего она могла ожидать от сегодняшнего дня. Её никто и никогда не поздравлял с днём рождения, кроме отца, который передавал поздравления от матери. Сама же Хелен никогда не звонила. Раньше Эми не волновало это, но сегодня, она видела как многочисленные друзья её однокурсницы поздравляли ту с днём рождения.

Было так обидно, когда обе именинницы вместе вошли в класс и остальные студенты закричали: « Сюрприз!». Сначала девушка обрадовалась, подумав, что всё это внимание для неё, но когда все запели: «С днём рождения, Джини!», улыбка сползла с лица Эми и заменилась горьким разочарованием.

Почему она никогда не говорила Шелдону о своём дне рождения? Они дружили уже четыре месяца и не знали о днях рождениях друг друга. И вот последствия. Бедная Эми бредёт по заснеженным улицам студенческого городка, кутаясь в длинный шарф и проклинает свою жалкую судьбу.

Сегодня, семнадцатого декабря, она стала на год старше и никому нет до этого дела. Ну и пусть. Эми зашла в кондитерскую лавку и купила себе пироженку с одной свечкой.

Зайдя в квартиру, она зажгла свечку и пропела для себя поздравление. После чего надкусила кусочек и заплакала.

Немного успокоившись, девушка открыла книгу и закутавшись пледом, погрузилась в чтение своего любимого романа «Гордость и предубеждение». Сегодня она никого не хотела видеть, даже Шелдона, но он постучал в её дверь ровно в шесть вечера.

Отложив книгу, Эми нехотя сползла с дивана и открыла дверь, обнаружив за ней, счастливое лицо своего парня.

\- Привет, Эми. Хорошо, что ты дома. Мне надо, чтобы ты поднялась в мою квартиру. Пошли.

\- Шелдон, у тебя что-то важное? Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, - соврала она.

\- Ты заболела?! – выкрикнул он, быстро прикрывая лицо подолом своей футболки.

\- Нет, я не больна, - ухмыльнувшись, ответила она, убирая край футболки с его носа, - просто очень устала.

\- О, хорошо, - расслабился он, - тогда ты можешь отдохнуть у меня. Я приготовлю чай.

\- Ну, ладно, пойдём. Только не надолго.

Шелдон открыл дверь в свою квартиру и пропустил девушку вперёд. Эми не ожидала увидеть то, что увидела.

Журнальный столик был сервирован на двоих. Зажжённые свечи, цветы в вазе, два бокала и бутылка красного вина. Кроме того, с кухни доносился аромат чего-то очень вкусного.

\- Шелдон, что всё это значит? – спросила она взволнованно, - сегодня не вечер свидания. Или я перепутала день недели?

\- Ты права, это не свидание. Проходи и присаживайся. Ужин почти готов, - загадочно произнёс он.

Как только они уселись на диван, Шелдон открыл бутылку вина и разлил его по бокалам.

Подняв бокалы, они чокнулись и сделали по глотку, прежде чем Шелдон заговорил:

\- Эми, я хочу подарить тебе кое-что, - достав небольшую коробочку из кармана, он протянул её девушке. – С днём рождения!

\- Но… как ты узнал?!

\- Как только ты сказала мне своё имя, я навёл о тебе справки в отделе кадров, - признался он, - и кстати, мой день рождения двадцать шестого февраля. А теперь открой свой подарок.

Эми открыла коробочку и увидела небольшой золотой медальон в форме двух соединённых сердец. На первом сердце была выгравирована буква «Ш», на втором «Эми».

\- О, Боже мой, какая красота! – воскликнула она, - надень его на меня, надень, надень, надень!

\- Я рад, что тебе понравился мой подарок, - улыбнулся Шелдон, беря кулон в руку, - придержи свои волосы. - Эми оголила шею и он застегнул на ней застёжку.

\- Шелдон, мне так нравится. Спасибо, но это дорого.

\- Не так уж и дорого. У меня хорошая зарплата. Жалко, что моё имя не уместилось целиком, но если соединить наши имена, то получится «Шэми». Мне нравится, а тебе?

\- Шэми… звучит красиво. Это будет нашей тайной. Ты согласен?

\- Согласен, - улыбнулся он, наблюдая за лицом девушки. Шелдон даже и не подозревал, что его маленький подарок вызовет у девушки такой дикий восторг. – А теперь праздничный ужин.

Шелдон приготовил стейк с картофельным пюре и Эми была на седьмом небе, нахваливая кулинарное мастерство своего парня. После ужина они ещё немного выпили, но теперь были более осторожны с алкоголем.

Вкусный ужин и замечательный подарок, это были не все сюрпризы, приготовленные парнем.

\- Может, потанцуем? – вставая и протягивая Эми руку, спросил он.

\- С удовольствием, - взволнованно ответила она, совершенно не ожидая такого близкого контакта от Шелдона, который включил песню: «Леди в красном» и вывел свою даму в центр гостиной. Обняв её одной рукой за талию, другой, взяв её руку, Шелдон шагнул вперёд, ведя за собой партнёршу. Эми положила свободную руку на его предплечье, ощутив напряжение бицепса, и шагнула назад, подчиняясь его воле. Впервые, девушка почувствовала в этом милом парнишке настоящую мужественность и ей хотелось подчиняться.

Песня продолжалась и с каждым новым словом в ней, Шелдон всё ближе соединял их тела, обнимая девушку уже обеими руками. Эми прижалась к его груди лицом и почувствовала нежный поцелуй на своих волосах, что заставило её поднять голову и вопросительно посмотреть в его сияющие голубые глаза. Шелдон мягко улыбнулся своей девушке и нерешительно поцеловал её, в тот самый момент, когда песня закончилась.

Отстранившись друг от друга, они снова отправились к дивану, держась за руки.

\- Спасибо за чудесный день рождения, Шелдон, - нарушив тишину, произнесла Эми, - но, уже поздно. Давай я помогу тебе с уборкой.

\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Я очень сильно хотел угодить тебе. Но ты не должна мне помогать. Я всё сделаю сам, а после приготовлю нам чай. Я не хочу, чтобы ты так рано уходила.

\- Хорошо, я могу задержаться на час.

\- Отлично! - воскликнул Шелдон, принимаясь за уборку.

Эми наблюдала за его слаженными действиями. Шелдон чётко выполнял, поставленные задачи, до тех пор, пока кран на кухне не издал писк и не выплюнул в раковину вентиль вместе с прокладкой. Вода моментально фонтанировала на бедного физика, заливая его с ног до головы, пока он пытался закрыть рукой, сорванный кран.

Эми взвизгнула и бросилась на помощь, крича на ходу:

\- Шелдон, надо перекрыть воду, где у тебя инструменты?

\- У меня их нет! Это не моя квартира! – вопил он, зажимая мощную струю ладонью.

Не долго думая, Эми прошмыгнула под ногами Шелдона под раковину, не обращая внимания на лужи, и нашла там вентиль, перекрывающий воду. Девушка попыталась закрыть его, но силы не хватало. Выскользнув из-под раковины, Эми сообщила:

\- У меня не хватает сил, чтобы перекрыть воду, попробуй ты. Я пока встану на твоё место.

Заменив Шелдона на боевом посту, Эми не пыталась остановить струю. Схватив тарелку, она перенаправила её прямо в раковину. Шелдон прополз между ног Эми под раковину и быстро закрутил вентиль.

Когда всё закончилось, он выполз из-под раковины и вставая с колен, засмотрелся на Эми, она же пожирала глазами его промокшее насквозь тело. Физик невольно опустил глаза и увидел всё, сквозь мокрую одежду девушки. Блузка прилипла к её телу и сквозь неё отчетливо просматривался белый бюстгальтер, который совершенно не скрывал розовые соски девушки.

Шелдон сглотнул, наблюдая как от взаимодействия с холодной водой, они затвердели и ореол вокруг них сжался от холода. Парень не мог оторвать взгляда от дивного зрелища и совершенно не заботился о реакции Эми.

Но она себя не видела и продолжала пялиться на тело Шелдона. Наконец, с трудом оторвав взгляд от него, Эми тихо произнесла:

\- Ш-Шелдон, нужны тряпки.

\- О, конечно, - отойдя от оцепенения, ответил он и побежал в ванную.

Убирая воду с пола, они незаметно бросали друг на друга страстные взгляды. Наконец, холод заставил Эми дрожать и Шелдон моментально заметил мурашки на её руках.

\- Эми, ты должна немедленно принять горячий душ, пока не заболела. Иди, я сам всё доделаю, а после принесу тебе одну из свои футболок.

Девушка хотела возразить, но взгляд парня был таким суровым, что она не посмела. Оставив тряпку на полу, она поспешила в ванную, где впервые увидела себя в зеркале и ужаснулась. Её грудь была выставлена на показ, через мокрое бельё. Надеясь на то, что Шелдон не заметил этого, она сняла мокрую одежду и, оставив её на полу, забралась под тёплые струи душа.

Как только Эми скрылась из виду, Шелдон быстро вытер остатки воды с пола, и налив себе половину бокала вина, выпил его залпом, пытаясь прогнать из головы видение полуобнажённой груди его подруги. К сожалению это не помогло, напротив, как только он закрывал глаза, он снова их видел. Это было невыносимо.

Шелдон решил отвлечься и переодеться, но сначала он должен был позаботиться об Эми. Взяв в комоде одну из своих любимых футболок, он направился в ванную. Подняв руку, чтобы постучать, Шелдон услышал тихое пение девушки. Она напевала «Леди в красном». Тихонько приоткрыв дверь, чтобы не мешать ей, парень вошёл в ванную, решив оставить футболку на столике возле раковины, но замер на полпути, обнаружив, что девушка не закрыла занавеску. Он этого не ожидал и попятился к двери, но уйти не смог.

Эми не заметила его прихода. Её глаза были закрыты и девушка, пританцовывая, мыла голову. Тихий стон вырвался из груди парня, когда Эми, словно стриптизёрша, описала своей попкой полный круг и выгнула спину. Шелдон не понял, что случилось с ним в этот момент? Не отрывая глаз от соблазнительной задницы своей девушки, он стащил с себя мокрую одежду и переступив через неё, забрался в ванну позади Эми.

Недолго думая, он охватил её за талию руками и прижался к ней. От неожиданности, Эми вскрикнула и попыталась выбраться, но его объятия были настолько сильны, что ей это не удалось.

\- Шелдон, что ты делаешь? Ты снова пьян? – испуганно спросила она.

\- Я не пьян, Эми, - шептал он ей в ухо, оставляя там быстрые поцелуи, - это ты виновата и твоя волнующая грудь. Зачем ты крутила передо мной своей восхитительной задницей, когда я принёс одежду?

\- Я… я не знала, что ты вошёл сюда, - перестав вырываться и начиная наслаждаться происходящим, прошептала она в ответ, - я не пыталась соблазнить тебя, Шелдон.

\- Я тебе верю, но твоя соблазнительная задняя часть манила меня. Поверь, Эми, я держался сколько мог, - шептал он, покусывая её шею, - Эмиии, я превратился в хиппи.

\- Ох, Шелдон, - стонала она, извиваясь в его объятиях и поднимая его руки к своей груди, - может, ты будешь не против, исследовать вторую базу?

\- Господи, что ты делаешь со мной, маленькая шалунья? – ответил он, сжимая их ладонями, отчего у девушки началась пульсация между ног, - Эми, я не могу поддаваться животным инстинктам, я человек науки.

\- Как и я, доктор Купер, - прошептала она, разворачиваясь к нему фронтом и продвигая их обоих под тёплые струи воды.

Шелдон не мог оторвать взгляда от прекрасного зрелища. Вода стекала по её лицу и капли задерживались на длинных ресницах, сверкая на них словно бриллианты. Зелёная радужка глаз девушки сияла изумрудным блеском вокруг её расширенных зрачков и это завораживало. Шелдон перевел взгляд на её губы, облизнувшись, он наклонился над ней и нежно поцеловал.

Эми положила руки на плечи парня, наслаждаясь структурой его мягкой кожи, усыпанной маленькими родинками. Руки девушки скользили по его телу, изучая и наслаждаясь им. Сегодня, в день своего рождения, Эми получила лучший подарок за всю жизнь. Она была на небесах, ощущая каждый дюйм тела своего парня, включая его увеличившийся в трое, пенис, удобно расположившийся на её животе. Внезапная мысль возникла у неё в голове, вот бы её мать увидела, чем занимается её дочь в ванне своего парня. Её точно бы ударил инсульт. Эми ухмыльнулась и ещё ближе прижалась к парню, вызвав у него легкий вздох.

\- Шелдон, - сглотнув от смущения, произнесла она, покраснев, - могу ли я прикоснуться к тебе?

\- Не спрашивай, - ответил он, немного дрожа от волнения, - просто сделай это.

Осторожно, словно он был фарфоровой куклой, девушка провела рукой по его груди, немного поиграв его редкими волосами вокруг сосков, скользнула по животу вниз, поиграла пальцем вокруг его пупка и наконец достигла цели. Шелдон дёрнулся от её прикосновения, но не предпринял попытки отстраниться. Напротив, взяв её руку в свою, он охватил их общими ладонями свою мужскую сущность и тихо застонал.

\- Делай так, - тихо шепнул он ей на ухо и вместе с девушкой несколько раз совершил возвратно-поступательные движения на своей плоти.

\- Твоя кожа такая нежная… там, - тихо произнесла она, - словно шёлк на стали.

\- Я… знаю, - простонал он и слился с Эми в страстном поцелуе, убрав свою руку и предоставив девушке полную свободу действий. Ему нравилось то, что она делала, это очень отличалось от его собственных прикосновений к себе.

\- Эмиии… быстрее, - прохрипел он ей в рот, качнув свои бёдра вперёд. Она поняла и ускорилась, - сожми сильнее, - приказал он и Эми повиновалась, - о, дааа… так… - прорычал он и снова начал ей помогать качать, всё быстрее и быстрее, пока с громким криком не выплеснул семя на её живот.

Как по команде, Эми замедлила движение своей руки, пока последняя капля его мужского естества не покинула своего хозяина.

\- Это было удовлетворительно? – тихо спросила она, прижимаясь к его груди.

\- Более чем, - ответил он, переводя дыхание, - со мной такого ещё никогда не было. Теперь я должен вернуть тебе услугу, если разрешишь, конечно?

\- Я бы этого очень хотела, - произнесла она смущённо, - если ты этого хочешь? Я не хочу давить на тебя и заставлять делать то, что тебе не по душе.

\- Эми, сегодня твой день рождения и я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня сияла от счастья, - улыбаясь, ответил он, чуть приподняв брови дугой. О, эти брови. Такие длинные и красивые. Они сводили её с ума.

\- Тогда… я, пожалуй… соглашусь, - сглотнув, ответила она и сразу же была вознаграждена самым страстным поцелуем от своего парня.

Внезапно поцелуй стал ещё жарче и до Эми дошло почему. Пальцы Шелдона уже раздвигали её розовые губки и нежно потирали их.

\- Покажи, где тебе приятно? – пропел он ей в рот и девушка не заставила себя ждать, направляя его палец на свой клитор. Шелдон сразу же закрутил пальцем вокруг него и Эми издала глубокий стон. – Да, Шелдон, здесь. О, Боже!

Его движения становились всё быстрее и вскоре девушка начала качать бёдрами навстречу его руке. Вторая рука парня теребила её сосок в то время, пока он целовал её вторую грудь, облизывая и мягко покусывая нежную плоть. Эми громко стонала, приближаясь к финалу и наконец, громко выкрикнув его имя, обмякла в объятиях любимого парня.

\- Тебе понравилось? – тихо спросил он, прижимая её обессиленное тело к себе.

\- Ммм… очень, - с трудом ворочая языком, ответила она, заглядывая в его бездонные прекрасные глаза. – Спасибо тебе за чудесный день рождения, Шелдон.

\- Пожалуйста, - скромно ответил он, - только в следующий раз, будь немного потише, а то соседи вызовут полицию.

\- О, Боже, мне так неловко, - покраснев, ответила она.

\- Не страшно, - усмехнулся он, - мне даже понравилось то, какой эффект я произвёл на тебя. А я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что я гений?

\- Каждый день по несколько раз, - смеясь, ответила она, снова затаскивая его под душ, который почти остыл, - Шелдон, нам надо торопиться, а то замёрзнем.

Вымыв друг друга и наигравшись вдоволь щекоткой, они наконец-то, покинули ванную комнату и, удобно устроившись перед телевизором с чашкой чая, углубились в просмотр документального фильма про обезьян капуцинов, наслаждаясь вновь обретённой близостью.

Шелдону не нравился фильм и он быстро уснул, уронив свою голову на голову Эми. Но она не обиделась. Шелдон сделал всё, чтобы она наслаждалась днём своего рождения, хотя девушка знала, это было для него нелегко.

Эми выбралась из объятий своего парня и, подложив под его голову подушку, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, устроила его на диване, закутав сверху пледом. Шелдон был так вымотан, что даже не проснулся от её действий. Нежно поцеловав его в лоб, она отправилась к себе в квартиру.

Через несколько дней Гарвардский университет готовился к рождественскому балу. Первокурсницы собирались небольшими группами, обсуждая свои наряды и красиво украшенную столовую. Парни, неуверенными шагами приближались к девушкам, приглашая их на бал. Некоторые тут же отходили в сторону, получив отказ, но остальные чувствовали себя на седьмом небе, получив согласие и с гордым видом обсуждали неудачников.

Неудачницей чувствовала себя и Эми. Шелдон даже ни разу не упомянул о празднике и девушка чувствовала себя отвратительно. Она уже неделю назад купила себе красивое нежно-голубое платье, которое напоминало ей глаза её возлюбленного. Но он, казалось, вообще не был заинтересован этим мероприятием. Мечты девушки рушились на глазах. Эми не раз представляла себе, как под звуки красивой мелодии, они входят в зал и все глаза устремляются на них. Но Шелдон никого не замечает и ведёт свою девушку в центр танцпола, где обнимает её и они сливаются в страстном танце, не замечая никого вокруг. А её бывшая соседка по комнате стоит одна у дверей и, кусая ногти, наблюдает за ними.

Эми видела, что Хайди так и оставляла попыток соблазнить Шелдона, но он никогда не понимал её поползновений и не обращал на неё внимания.

Эми выходила из своей аудитории и неожиданно услышала голос Хайди. Но внимание девушки привлёк не её голос, а то что она говорила и кому? Брюнетка спряталась за дверью своего класса и стала наблюдать:

\- Доктор Купер! – обратилась Хайди к Шелдону, выходившему из физической аудитории. Он тут же остановился и, закатив глаза, обернулся на голос.

\- Хайди, - высокомерно начал он, - если у тебя вопрос по моему предмету, я готов тебя выслушать. Но если ты снова будешь настаивать на том, чтобы я сопровождал тебя на бал, то мой ответ будет таким же, как и неделю назад… нет.

\- Но профессор, - заныла она, теребя свои золотые локоны, - я бы не посмела пригласить вас, если бы не обстоятельства. У меня нет пары, а я не могу появиться там одна. Это такой позор.

\- Да неужели… - съязвил он, - не понимаю, причём тут я? Я не участвую в подобных предприятиях. Мне это не интересно.

\- Очень жаль, доктор Купер, - улыбаясь во весь рот, ответила она, - я могла бы заплатить вам.

\- Мне не нужны деньги, Хайди. Я вообще не понимаю, почему веду этот разговор с тобой? - возмутился он.

\- А речь идёт не о деньгах, - подмигнув своим карим глазом и хитро прищурившись, сказала она, - я могу подарить вам набор лего «Сокол тысячелетия», только за один вечер в вашем обществе.

\- Хм… - задумался он, почёсывая подбородок, - откуда ты знаешь, что я хочу купить этот набор?

\- Просто знаю, - усмехнулась она, - я тоже обожаю Звёздные войны.

\- Интересно, - произнёс он и Эми заметила, как блеснули его глаза. Но немного поразмыслив, он добавил, - Хайди, я всё равно не могу сопровождать тебя на бал. У меня есть девушка.

\- Эми, что-ли? – спросила блондинка и рассмеялась.

\- Не понимаю, что в этом смешного, мисс Джонсон?

\- Ну, просто весь кампус сплетничает о вас и это как-то может повлиять на вашу репутацию.

\- Да? И что же о нас говорят? – ухмыляясь спросил он.

Дальше слушать эти издевательства Эми не могла. Захлопнув дверь, за которой она пряталась, девушка опустилась на корточки и заплакала.

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми.

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми.

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми.

\- Входи, Шелдон, дверь открыта! – крикнула Эми из ванной. – Дай мне минуточку!

Шелдон приземлился на диван, сложив руки на коленях, в ожидании своей девушки. Долго ждать не пришлось, Эми появилась спустя пять минут и, стараясь не смотреть в его глаза, пошла ставить чайник.

\- Как прошёл твой день? – заинтересованно спросил Шелдон, наблюдая, как она готовит чай.

\- Неплохо, - пытаясь симулировать спокойствие, ответила она. Но то, что она увидела сегодня днём не давало ей покоя и девушка решила расставить все точки над «и». – Шелдон, приближается рождественский бал, а ты так и не пригласил меня. Ты не хочешь идти на него… со мной?

\- Эми, я вообще не хочу идти на бал, - твёрдо ответил он, делая глоток из своей чашки, – ненавижу Рождество.

\- Значит я зря потратила деньги на бальное платье? – с горечью в голосе, спросила Эми.

\- Ты купила платье, чтобы пойти на бал? – спросил Шелдон, - ну, тогда ты можешь пойти с подругами.

\- Шелдон, у меня нет подруг и ты это прекрасно знаешь! – Эми взбесили комментарии парня, но ещё больше её злило то, что он ни слова не сказал о Хайди. Целую неделю, эта блондинка преследовала его, но он молчал.

Внезапно Эми поняла, что не может напрямую спросить Шелдона про Хайди, иначе он поймёт, что она шпионила за ними. Это был тупик.

\- Эми, если разговор про бал закрыт, то я предлагаю поиграть в «Дженгу», или в шахматы, - заинтересованно спросил физик и девушка поняла, что проиграла в этой битве.

\- Я не хочу играть в игры, Шелдон, у меня нет настроения.

\- Хорошо, тогда я пойду, позвоню маме, - спокойно ответил он, вставая, - спокойной ночи, Эми.

Эми проводила его до двери и Шелдон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её, но неожиданно для него, девушка отстранилась.

\- В чём дело, Эми, ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?! – спросил он и его брови поползли вверх в удивлении, это умиляло девушку, но не сегодня.

\- У меня нет настроения, Шелдон. Спокойной ночи. – Эми буквально вытолкнула парня за дверь и захлопнула её за его спиной с такой силой, что сама испугалась.

Она была в гневе. Эми потратила на это платье все свои сбережения и всё это было напрасно. Её парень снова отверг её и она была практически уверена, что если пойдёт туда одна, то непременно встретит на балу его, под руку с её заклятым врагом.

Она была сегодня просто великолепна в своём чёрном облегающем платье с глубоким декольте и разрезами по бёдрам. Хайди вошла в бальный зал с самым красивым парнем в кампусе и сразу заметила, что все взгляды были направлены на них двоих.

Взяв физика под руку, она повела его к барной стойке, чтобы выпить пунша.

\- Доктор Купер, я вижу, что вы не возражаете, что я взяла вас под руку? – спросила она.

\- Пока ты не прикасаешься к моей коже, я буду в порядке, - ответил он, прокладывая им путь к бару, - и кстати, где мой набор лего? Надеюсь, что ты не забыла, что у нас сделка?

\- Он в моей комнате и я помню о сделке, шепнула она, приподнимаясь на носочках к самому его уху.

\- Хайди, не делай так больше, - сказал он, отстраняясь, - у меня отличный слух. Нет причин приближаться и распространять свои микробы на меня. Хочу так же предупредить, что я знаю, что ты коварная особа и если я не получу свой набор через час, то завалю тебя на предстоящем тесте.

\- Не волнуйтесь, профессор. Сделка есть сделка, - ответила она и подмигнула ему. – Может, потанцуем?

\- В сделку это не входило, Хайди, и запомни, ни в одной вселенной я бы не стал танцевать.

\- О, вы не умеете? – усмехнулась блондинка, - могу научить.

\- Я не говорил, что не умею танцевать, просто не хочу этого делать. Я танцую только с одной девушкой и её сегодня здесь нет.

\- Очень жаль, что её сегодня нет, - съязвила Хайди.

Но она там была. Прячась за одной из колонн и вцепившись в кулон с соединёнными сердцами, Эми внимательно следила за своим парнем и боль от его предательства переполняла её юное маленькое сердце.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Эми вздрогнула, когда почувствовала чью-то руку на своём плече и оглянулась. На неё смотрела, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, милая невысокая блондинка в очках.

\- Эми Фаулер? – спросила она, немного сомневаясь.

\- Привет, Бернадетт. Что ты делаешь в Гарварде?

\- Это и правда ты, Эми, значит, я не ошиблась. Тебя не узнать в этом прекрасном платье. И волнистые волосы тебе идут гораздо больше, чем прямые.

\- О, спасибо. Вообще-то у меня не было времени выпрямить волосы. Они волнистые от природы, как у отца. Честно говоря, я не хотела приходить. Но ты не ответила на мой вопрос? – улыбнулась Эми. – Ты приехала к Хайди?

\- На самом деле нет. Я просто навещаю своего парня, а вот и он, - Бернадетт помахала чернокожему двухметровому парню, который сразу же поспешил к ним.

\- Эми, познакомься, это Гленн. Гленн, это Эми, моя подруга.

\- Очень приятно, - произнесли они одновременно.

\- Ты представляешь, Эми, Гленн будет преподавать здесь после отъезда Шелдона, а где, кстати, он?

\- Вон там, в баре, - указала рукой Эми и горько усмехнулась, - наслаждается обществом твоей кузины, Хайди.

\- О, надо же! Она всё-таки добилась его расположения. Они встречаются?

\- Даже не знаю, как тебе ответить. До вчерашнего дня Шелдон был моим парнем, - со слезами на глазах, ответила Эми.

\- Так, так, так, стоп! Только не плач, - схмурив брови произнесла Бернадетт. – Теперь я, кажется, понимаю, что означают буквы на твоём медальоне.

\- Это наши имена. Шелдон подарил мне этот кулон на день рождения неделю назад. А теперь он с Хайди….

\- Ну-ка, убрала слёзы и давай рассказывай, что случилось?

\- А случилось то, что мой парень променял меня на набор лего, который пообещала ему твоя кузина, если он пойдёт с ней на бал.

\- Вот козёл! – воскликнула Бернадетт и бросив взгляд на Гленна, сказала: - Эми, у меня есть план. Гленн, ты должен пригласить Эми на танец и отведи её в то место, где Шелдон и Хайди вас обязательно увидят.

\- Нет, Бернадетт, у меня нет настроения танцевать, - протестовала Эми.

\- Эми, ты должна отомстить Шелдону, а самая крутая месть, это ревность. И ты, кстати можешь называть меня Берни. Мы же подруги. А вот и подходящая песня, вперёд ребята! – Блондинка подтолкнула их вперёд, когда заиграла песня Криса де Бурга « Леди в красном»

\- Берни, я не могу танцевать с другим парнем под эту песню! – Протестовала Эми, - эта песня наша, моя и Шелдона!

\- Тем лучше, не тяни время Эми, - маленькая Бернадетт толкнула их вперёд с такой силой, что Эми чуть не упала, но Гленн был на месте и подхватил девушку. После чего взял её за руку и повёл на танцпол. Он нашёл место напротив Шелдона и обнял Эми за талию.

Эми положила руки на предплечья гиганта, так как не доставала до самих плеч, но была очень напряжена.

\- Эми, помни, мы на миссии, - шепнул ей Гленн, - просто расслабься и улыбайся. Твой парень не должен видеть, что ты страдаешь, поняла? Да, и не смотри в его сторону. Я сам тебе буду говорить о происходящем.

Некоторое время, они молча покачивались под звуки музыки. Афроамериканец незаметно наблюдал за Шелдоном и Хайди. Он видел, как было скучно Шелдону в её присутствии, но она болтала без умолку и напропалую флиртовала. Внезапно, Гленн заговорил:

\- Эми, он нас заметил. Улыбайся мне, как будто я рассказываю, что-то очень смешное.

\- Эми подняла голову и, взглянув на Гленна, громко рассмеялась.

\- Молодец, детка, он смотрит на нас в упор. И я могу сказать, что твой парень очень недоволен. А сейчас, он откинул руку Хайди и что-то ей сказал. Наверное, что-то грубое. Она аж прикрикнула на него, но ему всё равно. Он не сводит с тебя глаз. Ха, Эми, он очень зол. Твой парень чертовски ревнивый, а значит горячий. Прямо как я.

\- Гленн, мне так неловко, тебе не кажется, что это перебор?

\- Эми, душа моя, этот парень променял тебя на игрушку, а тебе неловко? Да ты ангел! – воскликнул Гленн в тот самый момент, когда песня закончилась и Эми поняла, что последнее слово парня слышали все.

Но Гленна это не смутило, обняв свою партнёршу за талию одной рукой, он повёл её туда, где нетерпеливо ожидала Бернадетт.

\- Я знала, что у нас получится! – ликовала она, - я наблюдала за ними. Ещё немного и у Шелдона бы дым повалил из ушей. Класс!

Спустя пару минут веселье нарушил Шелдон, подойдя к троице. Теперь и Эми заметила, как он был зол. Сложив руки на груди и схмурив брови, он произнёс сквозь зубы:

\- Эми могу я с тобой поговорить… - обведя глазами всех присутствующих и остановив внимание только на Эми, он добавил, особо выделяя последнее слово, - наедине!

\- Гленн, - внезапно сказала Бернадетт, - пойдем, выпьем чего-нибудь.

Шелдон молчал до тех пор, пока пара не удалилась. Проводив их гневным взглядом, он повернулся к Эми и заговорил:

\- Эми, почему ты здесь?

\- Какое совпадение, Шелдон, я хотела тебя спросить о том же? Ты мне чётко дал понять, что не хочешь идти со мной на бал и…, что я вижу? Тебя и Хайди, моего злейшего врага. Не хочешь объясниться?

Шелдон не знал, что сказать. Он потупил взор и опустил голову.

\- Я так и знала, - с обидой в голосе, произнесла Эми, - прощай Шелдон. Мне было приятно быть твоей девушкой, до вчерашнего дня.

Расстегнув свой кулон, Эми сунула его в руку Шелдона и побежала к выходу. Оказавшись на улице, она вспомнила, что забыла своё пальто. Решив не возвращаться за ним, она быстро побежала домой. Но не так быстро, как ей хотелось бы. Через мгновение, она услышала голос Шелдона за спиной:

\- Эми, подожди, у меня ботинки скользят и ты забыла зимнее пальто! Эми! Ааай!

Девушка оглянулась и увидела, как её долговязый парень растянулся на дороге, засыпанной снегом, а пальто Эми валялось рядом с ним. Он лежал на спине, не двигаясь и тихо стонал.

\- Шелдон! – крикнула Эми и бросилась к нему на помощь, - Боже, Шелдон, как ты?

\- По-моему, я сломал правую руку, - стонал он, пытаясь подняться, опираясь на левую. Эми помогла ему встать и участливо сказала:

\- Пойдём к моей машине. Я отвезу тебя в больницу.

Опасения Шелдона подтвердились. Рука была сломана в двух местах и ему пришлось перенести сложную операцию, прежде чем его отпустили домой, накачав обезболивающими с морфием.

Всю дорогу домой, Шелдон громко пел рождественские гимны и бессмысленно хихикал, над проезжающими мимо автомобилями и украшенными к празднику витринами магазинов.

Эми стоило большого труда уговорить его выйти из машины и отправиться домой. Он упирался, заявив, что отныне будет жить в машине Эми, чтобы она не ездила на свидания с другими парнями.

Эми выключила печку и холод заставил его убраться из машины и отправиться домой, опираясь на хрупкие плечи своей маленькой подруги.

Открыв дверь в квартиру Шелдона, Эми помогла парню присесть на диван и пошла готовить ему ужин. Она была очень зла на него, но сейчас физик смотрел на неё такими преданными глазами, что девушка еле сдерживала смех.

\- Шелдон, вот чай, - сказала она и поставила его чашку на журнальный столик у дивана, - тебе ещё нужна моя помощь? А то я пойду к себе. Я хочу поскорее выбраться из этого платья во что-то более комфортное.

\- Я с удовольствием сорвал бы с тебя это платье, - выпалил он, делая глоток чая. – Хотя ты в нём такая красивая, ну… все твои соблазняющие изгибы….

\- Спасибо за комплимент, Шелдон, но я должна идти. Давай я помогу тебе с пижамой и ты должен лечь в кровать и заснуть. Уже очень поздно.

\- Не уходи-и-и… - промычал он, пытаясь схватить её за руку, - ты забыла, что мне только что сделали операцию. Ты обязана позаботиться обо мне. Так написано в соглашении об отношениях.

\- Шелдон, я больше не твоя девушка! – крикнула она и заметила, как её голос повлиял на него.

Шелдон съёжился на диване и стал как будто меньше ростом и в его голубых глазах появился испуг. Нижняя губа затряслась и чашка выпала из его рук, разлив горячее содержимое на его серые брюки.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон, ты не обжёгся? – воскликнула Эми, подбегая к нему с полотенцем.

\- Во мне столько обезболивающего, что я даже ничего не почувствовал, - срывающимся голосом, произнёс он, наблюдая как Эми тщательно вытирает его брюки и убирает с пола пролившуюся жидкость.

\- Шелдон, тебе надо снять брюки. Я хочу проверить нет ли у тебя ожога.

Эми не смогла удержаться от улыбки, когда увидела с какой готовностью он начал расстёгивать молнию. Она ещё не договорила, а он уже пытался расстегнуть здоровой рукой ремень, что получилось с трудом.

\- Давай я помогу тебе, - сказала она и начала стаскивать с него штаны.

К счастью на бёдрах парня не было сильного ожога, лишь небольшое покраснение кожи. Эми взяла из холодильника лёд и приложила его на ноги парня, отчего по ним пробежали мурашки.

Сделав всё, что нужно, Эми посмотрела в его глаза. Лучше бы она не делала этого. Его взгляд выражал такую преданность, что девушка сразу же вспомнила слова Мэри о том, что Шелдон как щенок, которого бросили. Ей стало жаль парня и она нежно поцеловала его в губы.

\- Ммм… - промычал он, отвечая на поцелуй, и попытался углубить его, но девушка была начеку и легко оттолкнула парня.

\- Так, Шелдон, сейчас я принесу твою пятничную пижаму и уложу тебя спать. Утром я приду проверить тебя.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, смирившись с судьбой. Вздохнув, он начал расстёгивать пуговицы на своей рубашке, ожидая появления Эми с пижамой.

Когда девушка вернулась из спальни, то увидела жалкое зрелище. Физик никак не мог раздеться сам. Успешно освободившись от пиджака, рубашки и брюк, он застрял в белой майке и запаниковал.

\- Эми, спаси меня, - скулил он, - моя одежда восстала против меня и хочет задушить!

\- Я здесь, Шелдон, не волнуйся, - спокойно ответила она, - я помогу тебе избавиться от майки, только не дёргайся и дыши глубоко. Всё будет хорошо.

Слова девушки успокоили его и он расслабился, ощутив её руки на своём теле.

\- Вот и всё, - сказала она, надевая на парня пижамную рубашку.

\- Он назвал тебя ангелом, почему? – неожиданно спросил он, уставившись в её глаза.

\- Не важно, - ответила она, - подними ногу. Надо одеть штаны.

Шелдон подчинился, но как только она наклонилась, чтобы сунуть его ноги в штанины брюк, он увидел сверху её грудь и застонал. Эми сразу прекратила свои действия и со страхом посмотрела на него:

\- Я сделала тебе больно?

\- Да, когда пошла танцевать с этой огромной гориллой.

\- Шелдон, это не твоё дело, - злобно ответила она, - я имела на это право. Ты захотел пойти с Хайди, так что я была свободна делать то, что захочу. Не тебе меня судить!

Шелдон захлопал глазами от её гневной речи. Он был уверен в том, что это она плохая в этой ситуации, но оказалось, что Эми так не думала.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты обижаешься на меня. У нас с Хайди была сделка. Она обещала мне подарить «Сокол тысячелетия», если я приглашу её на бал. Я мечтал об этом наборе годами. Но так как я увидел тебя с другим парнем и бросил Хайди одну, то больше не уверен, что она отдаст мне его. – Шелдон глубоко вздохнул и опустил глаза.

\- Ты ужасный эгоист, Шелдон. Ты совершенно не заботишься о чувствах других людей. Ты даже не понимаешь, что своей сделкой с Хайди, ты унизил меня. Я мечтала пойти на этот бал с тобой, как со своим парнем. Я купила красивое платье, чтобы понравиться тебе, отдав за него все свои деньги, - произнесла Эми с таким отчаянием в голосе, что в глубине души парня, что-то всколыхнулось и сжало его сердце. – Но ты предал меня. Ты хоть понимаешь, как обидел меня?

\- Теперь, кажется, понимаю, - тихо ответил он, наблюдая за слезой, катившейся по щеке девушки. – Ты хочешь сказать, что если ты моя девушка, то я должен ставить твои интересы выше моих?

\- Не совсем так, - вздохнула она, - нам обоим должно быть хорошо в наших отношениях. Мы должны уступать друг другу и заботиться друг о друге. Иначе зачем мы вообще встречаемся?

\- Интересная логика. Значит ли это, что я должен был пойти на бал с тобой?

\- Ну… да!

\- Но мне так хотелось получить этот набор лего, что я не смог устоять, - оправдывался он.

\- Шелдон, ты должен был мне рассказать о вашей сделке, чтобы я смогла принять меры. Например я могла бы подарить тебе его на твой день рождения.

\- Хм, об этом я не подумал, - прикусив нижнюю губу, ответил он, - тогда бы я мог пойти с тобой на бал и всё равно получил бы лего?

\- Вот именно! – ответила она, радуясь, что он наконец-то всё понял.

\- Эми, ты останешься сегодня со мной на ночь? – внезапно спросил он, резко меняя тему разговора, - вдруг ночью мне понадобиться твоя помощь? И… прости меня за мою ошибку.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я прощу тебя, но у меня два условия. Первое, ты всегда будешь советоваться со мной в социальный взаимодействиях с людьми. Второе, ты должен вернуть мне мой кулон.

\- Да и да! – радостно ответил он, доставая кулон из кармана пиджака, - А что насчёт моего первого вопроса?

\- Да, я останусь с тобой на ночлег и… да, ты прощён.

\- Ура! Эми, значит ли это, что ты снова моя девушка?

\- Да, Шелдон, я снова твоя девушка, - улыбаясь ответила она, - а теперь я пойду к себе и переоденусь.

Эми помогла Шелдону с его вечерней рутиной и уложив его спать, сама начала готовиться ко сну. Когда она закончила, её парень крепко спал. Поцеловав его в лоб, Эми пошла в гостиную, чтобы приготовить себе чай, когда услышала тихий стук в дверь.

Это была Хайди с набором лего в руках. Улыбка быстро сползла с её лица, когда вместо Шелдона на неё смотрела Эми Фарра Фаулер в ночной рубашке и с чашкой чая в руках.

\- Эми, что ты тут делаешь?!

\- Хочу спросить тебя о том же? Хотя твой вопрос кажется мне странным. Ты же слышала, что Шелдон мой парень?

\- Но сегодня он ходил на бал со мной….

\- Да, я знаю про вашу сделку. Как мило с твоей стороны, что ты сама принесла ему «Сокола тысячелетия». Шелдон будет доволен.

\- Но я могу поговорить с ним? И отдать набор ему, лично?

\- Очень жаль, Хайди, но он уже спит. Я думаю, что если я разбужу его, то он будет очень недоволен. Наш вечер был насыщен событиями и он очень вымотан… - приподняв брови, ответила Эми и мило улыбнулась.

\- Ладно, забирай лего, - процедила сквозь зубы, Хайди.

\- Хорошо, - ответила Эми, принимая коробку, - и если у тебя всё, то я очень хотела бы поскорее вернуться в тёплую кровать к Шелдону. Я очень замёрзла.

\- Спокойной ночи, - фыркнула Хайди и побежала вниз по лестнице.

\- И тебе спокойной ночи! – крикнула ей вслед Эми.

Эми была очень довольна собой. Её маленькая месть свершилась. Хайди была унижена, увидев Эми в квартире Шелдона в столь поздний час. Интересно на что она надеялась, заявившись к нему ночью? Ответ напрашивался сам. Эми присела на кровать к спящему парню и ласково провела ладонью по его каштановым волосам. Она была благодарна Шелдону за то, что он попросил её остаться с ним на ночь, иначе хитрая Хайди смогла бы победить. Её Шелдон был таким наивным, что легко смог бы попасть в сети, расставленные этой белокурой бестией.

Эми продолжала гладить Шелдона по голове, разглядывая его милое мальчишеское лицо. Осторожно, чтобы не повредить больную руку, девушка прикрыла его одеялом и улеглась рядом. Обняв его за талию, она погрузилась в глубокий сон.

Но сон был недолгим. Через пару часов она проснулась от стонов Шелдона. Включив настольную лампу и одев очки, она коснулась плеча физика:

\- Шелдон, - тихо спросила она, - что случилось?

\- Моя рука ужасно болит и я пытался сходить пописать, но не смог справиться с пижамой. Я пошёл на кухню, но не нашёл таблетки…

\- Но почему ты не разбудил меня?

\- Я хотел, но ты так сладко спала…. Я не посмел и просто лёг рядом, пытаясь снова заснуть, но не смог… от боли и полного мочевого пузыря….

\- Ты должен был разбудить меня. Обещай, что в следующий раз так и сделаешь.

\- Хорошо.

\- Ну вот и славно. Теперь я принесу тебе лекарство и помогу с туалетом.

Эми выскочила из кровати и убежала на кухню. Через несколько секунд она вернулась с лекарством и стаканом воды. Шелдон выпил таблетки и Эми помогла ему выбраться из постели. По дороге до туалета Шелдон рассказывал, как он боролся с пижамными брюками:

\- Ты представить себе не можешь, как это сложно, Эми. Я стягиваю резинку с одной стороны, а другой она снова поднимается на талию. Это кошмар. Надо избавиться от брюк и спать в трусах. Там хоть прорезь есть… вынул, всё сделал и снова убрал. Легче лёгкого для одной руки….

\- Да, конечно, - согласилась Эми, понимая, что обезболивающие начинают снова действовать и делать её парня неадекватным.

Девушка избавила физика от брюк и аккуратно сложив их на тумбочке возле раковины, собралась уходить, но Шелдон остановил её:

\- Эми, у меня всё равно не получается. Ты не могла бы отодвинуть ткань на моих трусах?

\- Шелдон, мне немного неудобно это делать, - покраснев, ответила она.

\- Да ладно, детка, мы же видели друг друга голыми. Ни к чему стесняться теперь. Это всего на всего физиология. Мой пенис такой же, как в учебниках и к тому же в спокойном состоянии. Ну, давай, очень писать хочется.

\- Ладно, я помогу тебе, - Эми осторожно прикоснулась к его трусам и оттянула ткань в сторону, что позволило Шелдону легко достать его прибор и направить его в унитаз.

Эми, действительно было неловко и она отвела глаза, когда услышала журчание и выдох парня: «О, да…». Когда всё было кончено, она помогла Шелдону вымыть руку и повела его в спальню, вспоминая его слова, она вдруг произнесла:

\- «Детка»? Шелдон, ты назвал меня деткой?

\- Ну, да. А что с этим не так?

\- Не знаю. Просто непривычно слышать такие слова от тебя, - хихикнула она.

\- Эми, я из Техаса. И такие слова там норма. Так что, в следующий раз не удивляйся, если что-то подобное выскользнет из моего рта.

\- Хорошо, не буду. А как твоя рука? Боль прошла?

\- Уже лучше, спасибо. Но теперь другая проблема. Я больше не хочу спать. Эми, что делать-то?

\- Ну, мы могли бы просто лежать и обниматься или читать, или смотреть телевизор. Выбирай.

\- Я хочу пить чай, - ответил он и направился на кухню.

\- … Или пить чай, - добавила Эми, глядя ему в след.

Эми отправилась за ним на кухню и поставила чайник, который чуть не выпал из её рук, когда она услышала за спиной восторженный крик Шелдона:

\- Эми, смотри, это «Сокол тысячелетия»!

\- Я в курсе, Шелдон. Это Хайди принесла его три часа назад.

\- Я думал, что она расторгнет наш договор, когда я бросил её на балу.

\- Как видишь, ты ошибался, - грустно ответила она.

\- Эми, давай начнём его собирать. Нельзя тратить ни минуты!

\- Конечно, но сейчас ночь и ты должен отдыхать.

\- Нет, приготовь нам чай и примемся за работу.

\- Шелдон, в отличие от тебя, я хочу спать. Я приготовлю чай, но собирать лего будешь без меня.

\- Хорошо. Но ты пожалеешь, когда увидишь как это весело.

\- Возможно, но я ухожу спать, - ответила она, поставив кружку с горячим напитком перед ним на журнальный столик, - спокойной ночи, Шелдон.

Эми не знала отчего у неё испортилось настроение. Он снова променял общение с ней на эту чёртову игрушку. Тем более, что это подарок от Хайди. Эми забралась в остывшую кровать и, свернувшись калачиком начала засыпать, когда почувствовала, как матрас прогнулся под тяжестью её парня и он, положив свою здоровую руку на её талию, прижался к ней всем телом и шепнул на ухо:

\- Ты права, Эми, мне было совсем не весело собирать лего без тебя. Твоя идея насчёт обнимашек была лучше. Но у меня возникла другая… - прошептал он и скользнул здоровой рукой под её ночную рубашку.

Эми молча прикусила нижнюю губу, когда почувствовала как подол её рубашки задирается вверх, а его рука гладит бедро, продвигаясь выше к её женственности.

\- Шелдон… что ты делаешь? – шепнула она, наслаждаясь мягкостью его руки на своих бёдрах.

\- Исследую тебя. Я ведь учёный, - ответил он, целуя её шею и плечо, - и если бы ты легла на спину, мне было бы удобней делать это. Тогда бы мне не пришлось опираться на больную руку.

Эми исполнила его просьбу и, сняв с себя ночнушку, улеглась на спину:

\- Я вся твоя, Шелдон, изучай, - произнесла она, наблюдая, как он избавляется от пижамной рубашки и садится на колени между её ногами.

Теперь они были почти обнажены и только нижнее бельё всё ещё скрывало их гениталии друг от друга.

\- Ты такая красивая, Эми, - сглотнув, прошептал он.

\- Спасибо, - робко произнесла она, пытаясь прикрыть свою грудь от его сверкающего взора.

\- Не надо прятаться от меня, - улыбнулся он, - мне нравится твоя грудь. Иди ко мне.

Шелдон протянул к ней здоровую руку и помог ей принять сидячее положение. Недолго думая, он прижал свои губы с её губами и страстно поцеловал. Эми почувствовала, как его рука скользнула под резинку её шёлковых трусиков и проникла в её святая святых.

Девушка слегка дёрнулась, но после расслабилась и начала получать удовольствие от его прикосновений. Внезапно озорная мысль пришла ей в голову, но воспитание не позволяло девушке претворить её план в жизнь.

\- Эми, - неожиданно голос Шелдона отвлёк её от раздумий, - я думаю, что мы могли бы избавиться от нижнего белья, если ты не против?

\- Давай, - возбуждённо ответила она, - тем более что я сама хотела предложить тебе то же самое.

Освободившись от своих трусиков, Эми помогла Шелдону избавиться и от его белых трусов. Как только она это сделала, увидела, как её парень расслабился и слегка застонал, когда его член выскочил наружу, уже давно готовый к боевым действиям.

И тут Эми сделала то, чего совершенно не ожидала от себя. Она наклонилась к бёдрам Шелдона и лизнула кончик его члена. Он совсем не ожидал этого и резко отстранился:

\- Эми, что ты делаешь?! – почти выкрикнул он.

\- Ой, извини, я не знала, что тебе не понравится, - пыталась оправдаться она, сильно покраснев.

\- Нет, не то, - вздохнул он, погладив её по щеке, - мне понравилось, но микробы. Я не принимал душ после мочеиспускания.

\- Ну, тогда… продолжим в душе? – спросила она, начиная снова возбуждаться, представляя себя перед ним на коленях.

\- Не будем терять время, - ответил он, ухмыляясь и приподняв брови кверху.

Эми обернула правую руку Шелдона плёнкой, чтобы не намочить её и они оба залезли в ванную. Пока девушка настраивала температуру воды, Шелдон не терял времени даром, блуждая здоровой рукой по её телу, крепко прижав к себе. Эми неохотно сопротивлялась, шутливо ругая его.

\- Шелдон, прекрати! – кричала она, смеясь, когда он начал щекотать её, - Я должна помыть тебя!

\- Так мой, кто тебе мешает? – хихикал он, наблюдая как она изгибается и отстраняется от его руки, чтобы избежать щекотания.

\- Шелдон, я серьёзно. Нельзя играть в ванне. Мы можем упасть, - сердилась она наигранно.

\- Хорошо, я согласен быть послушным пациентом, будущая доктор Фаулер, - прошептал он ей в самое ухо, отчего у Эми побежали мурашки.

\- Вот и умница, - хихикая, ответила она, наливая гель для тела на губку и прикладывая её к груди своего парня.

Губка плавно скользила по его телу, оставляя мыльные разводы на стройном торсе парня. Эми зачарованно наблюдала как пенные струи стекали по нему и исчезали в сливе, в то же время Шелдон изумлялся тому, какой эффект его тело производило на его девушку:

\- Эми, я красивый? – внезапно спросил он, мило улыбаясь.

\- Очень красивый, - не отрывая взгляда от его напрягающихся при движении мышц, - пробубнила она, - такой красивый, что я еле сдерживаю себя от того, чтобы не запрыгнуть на тебя и… - тут Эми внезапно вышла из транса и, увидев открытый в удивлении рот Шелдона, произнесла, - я ведь… не сказала… это вслух?

\- Вообще-то, сказала, - усмехнулся он, целуя её в губы. Отстранившись от неё после поцелуя, подмигнув, добавил: - и если бы моя рука не была сломана, то я даже позволил бы тебе сделать это.

\- Шелдон, ты смущаешь меня, - покраснев, ответила она, опуская глаза.

\- Не стоит смущаться, - ответил он совершенно серьёзно, - ты мне очень нравишься, Эми.

\- Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, - тихо ответила она, утопая в его синих и глубоких как океан, глазах.

Шелдон нежно приподнял её подбородок и слился со своей девушкой в чувственном поцелуе. Постепенно страсть нарастала и его рука уже исследовала её женственность, сначала медленно и нежно, но чем горячее становились поцелуи, тем быстрее двигалась его рука, заставляя девушку громко стонать имя своего парня. Наконец, взрывная волна достигла цели, заставляя тело девушки непроизвольно дёрнуться и, сжав руку Шелдона своими бёдрами, поддаться стремительному сексуальному освобождению.

Всё ещё переживая последствия оргазма, Эми опустилась перед Шелдоном на колени и не раздумывая ни секунды, начала облизывать пенис своего парня, который быстро увеличивался в размерах прямо перед её глазами:

\- Ого, а ты большой мальчик, - сладострастно произнесла она, забирая головку в рот и ловко дразня её языком.

\- Спасибо родителям, - ответил он, с трудом ворочая языком, - о, Боже, Эми… это великолепно….

Шелдон сверху наблюдал, как его член всё глубже погружался в рот девушки и это зрелище заводило его ещё больше. Постепенно, он начал двигать бёдрами навстречу её голове всё быстрее и быстрее. Впервые он чувствовал что-либо подобное и это был чистый восторг.

Парень наслаждался по полной программе, пока Эми не начала ласкать его мошонку, играя яичками. Это было слишком хорошо. Шелдон громко застонал и эякулировал прямо в рот девушки, содрогаясь всем телом.

Эми этого не ожидала. Ей пришлось сдержать рвотный рефлекс и сделать большой глоток, чтобы не подавиться спермой своего парня.

\- О, Господи, Эми, прости меня, - испугался Шелдон, протягивая ей здоровую руку, чтобы она встала с колен, - моя ошибка. Я должен был тебя предупредить, но не успел….

\- Ничего страшного, - ответила она, поднимаясь на ноги, - мне даже понравилось. Правда было неожиданно. Но в следующий раз я буду готова.

\- Значит ли это, что будет следующий раз? – хитро ухмыляясь, спросил он, многозначительно подмигивая.

\- Всё, что ты захочешь, - флиртуя, ответила она, нежно прикоснувшись к его губам.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

\- Шелдон, я не думаю, что пригласить меня в Техас, хорошая идея.

\- Но, почему? Ты хочешь провести Рождество со своей матерью?

\- Нет, я не планировала этого. Не хочу видеть её после нашей последней встречи. Тем более, если она узнает, что у нас близкие отношения, то все праздники я проведу в шкафу раскаяния.

\- Ну вот, тем более, ты просто обязана поехать со мной в Техас. Ты уже знакома с моей мамой и Мисси. А моя бабуленька такая классная, что ты не сможешь не полюбить её.

\- А что, если я ей не понравлюсь?

\- Ты не сможешь ей не понравиться, глупышка. Я уверен в этом, потому, что…. Как сказал тот здоровенный горилла, с которым ты танцевала на балу: «Ты ангел». И я согласен с его комментарием.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, но какова на самом деле причина, по которой ты позвал меня с собой? – спросила она, хитро прищурившись.

\- Мой чемодан с подарками и моими вещами, - опустив голову от стыда, ответил он, ковыряя носом ботинка ковёр на полу, - я боюсь, что не справлюсь с сумками, владея только одной рукой. Если бы я знал заранее, что сломаю руку, то не стал бы покупать подарки и просто остался бы здесь с тобой. Но теперь, я вынужден ехать, чтобы вручить их.

\- Понятно, - грустно ответила Эми, - тебе нужен грузчик….

\- Нееет! Ну и это тоже. На самом деле, мне была бы приятна твоя компания. Есть ещё один повод привезти тебя в Галвестон, - сказал он и покраснел, - все знакомые моей семьи считают меня… геем. Если я привезу тебя, то все увидят, что это не так и отстанут от меня. Особенно мой брат.

\- О, ну это всё меняет. Пожалуй я соглашусь на это. Знаешь, будет очень интересно наблюдать за людьми, когда ты представишь меня, как свою… девушку.

\- О, да. Хотелось бы мне увидеть, как Джордж будет подбирать свою челюсть с асфальта, - хихикнул Шелдон.

Эми чувствовала себя неловко оттого, что люди в аэропорту оглядывались на них и шушукались, осуждая или хихикая. И было, отчего смеяться. Хрупкая семнадцатилетняя девушка тащила два здоровенных чемодана и кроме этого, на её плече висела большая сумка, которая постоянно сваливалась и Эми приходилось останавливаться, чтобы поправлять её.

Этот факт не казался бы таким смешным, если бы она была одна. Но рядом с ней был её парень, вышагивающий словно жираф, с высоко поднятой головой, облизывая рожок с мороженым. Его сломанная рука могла служить оправданием, если он хотя бы, нёс одну сумку своей здоровой рукой. Но он так не сделал, предоставив Эми заботу о багаже, Шелдон, завидев киоск с мороженым, бросил свои вещи на Эми и рванул за сладостью.

Теперь, сожалея о том, что Эми отказалась от мороженого, он нахваливал его изумительный вкус, не давая ей возможности, даже лизнуть десерт. Эми была раздражена комментариями своего парня о том, как ей лучше скомпоновать багаж, чтобы освободить колёсики чемоданов от излишнего давления. Она молча выслушивала Шелдона, мечтая, в глубине души прибить его одним из чемоданов.

\- Шелдон, может ты возьмёшь одну сумку? – раздражённо спросила она, когда последний кусочек лакомства исчез у него рту.

\- Я не могу этого сделать, Эми, - моя рука грязная. Я испачкаю ручку чемодана.

Эми закатила глаза и продолжила свой путь до выхода из аэропорта Хьюстона. Она была уже вся взмокшая и намеревалась бросить свою ношу, когда услышала звонкий голос Мисси, махавшую им руками:

\- Шелли, Эми! – кричала она, вбегая в здание аэропорта имени Джорджа Буша.

\- Ну, наконец-то! – воскликнул Шелдон, направляясь к сестре, - я уж думал, что ты забыла нас встретить. У нас много багажа и сумки невероятно тяжёлые из-за ваших подарков.

\- Как будто, это ты их тащил? – фыркнула Эми, передавая чемодан Мисси.

Ни слова не говоря, Мисси сняла сумку с плеча Эми и надела её на Шелдона, не обращая внимания на его нытьё. «И почему я так не сделала?» - подумала Эми, расправляя уставшие плечи.

Через час Мисси припарковалась у дома Куперов. Мэри стояла на пороге, ожидая их прибытия. Как только пассажиры покинули машину, она бросилась к сыну:

\- О, мой бедный мальчик, как твоя рука? – воскликнула она, нежно обнимая Шелдона.

\- Мамочка, рука ужасно болит, - жаловался он, без энтузиазма, принимая объятия матери.

\- Мне надо было приехать, чтобы позаботиться о тебе, - ответила Мэри, освобождая сына из своей мёртвой хватки.

\- Всё нормально, мамуля, Эми хорошо заботилась обо мне.

\- О, детка, молодец, что приехала, - сказала Мэри, крепко обнимая девушку, - и спасибо за Шелдона. Я знаю, каким он бывает во время болезни. Мне постоянно хотелось сбежать от него в этот момент. Больной Шелдон, невыносимый Шелдон.

\- Правда?! – изумилась Эми, - я этого не заметила. Он был отличным пациентом.

\- Что-то не вериться, - хихикнула Мисси, доставая багаж из машины.

\- Ну, давайте, проходите в дом, - засуетилась Мэри, хватая один из чемоданов.

\- Я сама, миссис Купер! – воскликнула Эми, - они тяжёлые!

\- Вот ещё глупости. – Протестовала Мэри, - или ты забыла, что я из Техаса?

Не смея спорить дальше, Эми проследовала за матерью Шелдона в дом. Как только она попала внутрь, в нос ударил аромат свежей выпечки, отчего у девушки заурчало в животе. Она разглядывала чисто убранную гостиную и то, что видела ей очень нравилось. Теперь Эми знала, от кого у Шелдона такая маниакальная любовь к чистоте.

Дом был небольшой, но уютный. На втором этаже две спальни, как Эми после узнала, это были комнаты Мисси и Шелдона, а так же ванная в конце коридора. На первом этаже: гостиная, кухня, комната Мэри и ещё одна ванная. После окончания экскурсии по дому, Шелдон вывел Эми на задний двор, где его старший брат готовил барбекю.

Эми впервые увидела Джорджа-младшего и была шокирована его красотой. Он был тем, о ком юная Эми мечтала с детства. Принц, без белого коня.

Джордж был очень похож на Шелдона, но и отличия были существенными. Длинные волнистые волосы каштанового цвета, падали на его, обнажённые плечи. Из-за жара открытого огня, он избавился от верхней одежды и занимался приготовлением мяса с обнажённым торсом. Джордж был выше Шелдона и голубые глаза были в точности такими же, как и у его младшего брата.

\- Хууу, - выдохнула девушка, не отрывая взгляда от этого полубога с голым торсом. Её вздох заставил Джорджа оставить своё занятие и обратить внимание на побеспокоивших его людей.

\- Ха, братишка! – воскликнул он, обнажая свои белые изумительно ровные зубы. Не теряя ни секунды, он бросился обнимать Шелдона, - здорово, что вы уже здесь!

\- Здравствуй, Джорджи, - сдавленно произнёс физик, пытаясь вырваться из могучих объятий брата.

\- А это кто это у нас тут? – спросил Джордж, бросив Шелдона и переключаясь на Эми.

\- Я Эми, - протягивая руку навстречу красавцу, ответила она, утопая в синеве его глаз.

\- Эми Фарра Фаулер, моя девушка, - вставил Шелдон, наблюдая, как его брат сгрёб её в охапку, - … и хватит обниматься!

\- А ты ничего так… прикольная, - сказал Джордж, освобождая Эми, но придерживая её за плечи на расстоянии вытянутых рук.

\- Спасибо, - скромно пролепетала Эми, теряя дар речи, - ты тоже красивый….

\- Я это знаю, но спасибо за комплимент, - усмехнулся красавчик.

\- Эми, - встрял в их разговор Шелдон, - это мой заносчивый брат, Джордж-младший. Он, кстати уже успел жениться в девятнадцать лет и в двадцать развестись….

\- Догоняй, братец, - ухмыльнулся Джордж, - я то знаю, что ты ещё девственник, не смотря на наличие у тебя «девушки».

\- Это не твоё дело, знать, чем мы занимаемся с моей девушкой в спальне! – огрызнулся Шелдон.

\- Эми, - спросил Джордж, не обращая внимание на комментарий брата, - ты правда, девушка Шелли? Ну, там секс и всё такое, или это всё для показухи?

\- Да, я самая настоящая девушка Шелдона, - подтвердила она, краснея, - и… да, со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями.

\- Всё равно, - хитро прищурился Джордж, сверля глазами девушку, - даже если это и правда, ты могла бы найти себе парня получше моего придурковатого братца. Ты, Эми, горячая штучка. Я это хорошо вижу, в отличие от него.

\- Я это тоже вижу, - оправдывался красный как свёкла, Шелдон.

\- Шелдон не придурок, Джордж! – воскликнула Эми, закрывая его своей спиной, - он самый умный человек на планете. Ты, как его брат должен гордиться им. Я вот горжусь, что Шелдон мой парень. Это ты должен догонять его, Джордж! И ещё, он очень горяч… в постели!

\- Эми! – воскликнул с паникой в голосе, Шелдон, - тебе не следовало это говорить. Мама может услышать тебя….

\- Но это правда, Шелдон, пусть все знают… какой ты, - гордо подняв голову, ответила Эми.

\- Не боится она, - ухмыльнулся Шелдон, - ты ещё не знаешь мою маму, когда она в гневе, это монстр.

Словно услышав слова младшего сына, на пороге появилась Мэри:

\- Эми, детка, не верь ему. Мне всё равно, чем вы занимаетесь в Калифорнии, в этом штате Содома и Гоморры, но здесь, в моём доме, я не потерплю греха прелюбодеяния. Поэтому, ты Эми, будешь спать в комнате Мисси. А моя дочь поживёт у моей матери до вашего отъезда. Шелдон, покажи Эми её комнату и после этого спускайтесь ужинать.

\- Да, мэм, - безропотно ответил Шелдон и повёл Эми в дом.

Эми оглядела своё будущее жилище. Типичная комната легкомысленной девочки подростка в розовых тонах с сиреневыми шторами на окнах. На стенах постеры каких-то певиц, совершенно незнакомых Эми. Большая кровать в центре комнаты с подушками в виде красно-розовых сердец и постельное бельё в цвет стен.

Эми присела на кровать и посмотрела на своего парня, ковырявшего носиком ботинка ковёр, ожидая когда девушка осмотрится в комнате.

\- А здесь мило, - сказала Эми, придвигая к себе чемодан.

\- Уверен, что твоя комната в Санта-Барбаре выглядела иначе, чем это хиппи жилище моей сестры, - усмехнулся он, поглядывая на девушку, достающую свои вещи из чемодана.

\- Ты прав. На моих стенах висят постеры великих учёных нейробиологов, Бабицкого и Дика Свааба. И ещё у меня есть иллюстрация нейрона в мозжечке голубя, выполненная Сантьяго Рамоном-и-Кахалем в 1899 году. К сожалению не оригинал. И моя комната не такая… розовая. Я как будто в кукольном домике.

\- Может, ты не откажешься осмотреть и мою комнату? – спросил Шелдон, открывая дверь.

\- С удовольствием, - ответила Эми, следуя за ним.

\- Я думаю, что моя комната понравится тебе больше, - произнёс он, открывая дверь.

\- Ой, сколько здесь игрушек! – воскликнула Эми, заходя внутрь.

\- Это не игрушки, Эми. Это фигурки моих любимых персонажей комиксов. Как ты можешь видеть, они не распакованы, иначе фигурки потеряют свою ценность. Я не играю с ними, Эми, это моя коллекция. Ещё у меня есть несколько наборов лего и много поездов.

\- Да, Шелдон, я вижу, - ответила Эми, разглядывая многочисленные постеры с изображением супергероев и два плаката с лицами учёных, Альберта Эйнштейна и Стивена Хокинга. В отличие от комнаты Мисси, в жилище Шелдона было много книг, в основном по физике и старенький компьютер.

Стены окрашены в синий цвет и под стать им на окнах шторы. Небольшая подростковая кровать была застелена бельём с изображениями героев из Звёздных Войн. «Наверное так выглядит типичная комната мальчика ботаника», думала Эми.

\- Мне понравилась твоя комната, Шелдон. У тебя много книг. В этом мы похожи.

\- Я не сомневался в этом. Мы похожи не только в этом, Эми. Чем дольше мы знакомы, тем больше я в этом уверен. Наверное поэтому ты и привлекла моё внимание. Ты такая же как и я.

\- Это… как две половинки? – спросила она, слегка покраснев.

\- Возможно, - ответил он, подходя к ней и прижимая к своему телу.

Эми подняла голову и посмотрела в лицо своего парня. Нет, всё же Джордж не мог сравниться с Шелдоном. Даже не смотря на небольшие изъяны в своей внешности, такие как слегка выступающий вперёд верхний зуб, который придавал Шелдону особое очарование, он был прекрасен и гениален. Эми удивлялась, почему люди считали её парня чокнутым? Она находила его совершенным, не смотря на причуды и всё такое….

\- Эми, можно я тебя поцелую? – робко спросил Шелдон, отвлекая её от своих мыслей.

\- Если ты хочешь сделать это, не спрашивай, а просто сделай, - прошептала она, приподнимаясь на носках к его губам.

Шелдон опустил взгляд на её губы и, облизнув свои, нежно прикоснулся к ней, утонув в их мягкости. Эми тихо застонала, когда Шелдон раздвинул её губы языком и скользнул в рот. Вскоре, облизав её зубы, их языки соприкоснулись и закрутились в страстном танце. Руки парня блуждали по её спине, прижимая девушку к себе как можно ближе, пока они не слились в одно целое.

\- Хмм, теперь я понял, что ты не гей, - услышали они голос Джорджа и быстро отстранились друг от друга, в полном смущении.

\- Джорджи! – воскликнул Шелдон, пряча своё возбуждение за спиной Эми, - тебя не учили стучаться?

\- Да ладно, братан, я пришёл сказать, что ужин готов и все ждут только вас. Мимэй тоже пришла и мечтает познакомиться с Эми. Так что, братишка, успокой маленького Купера в своих штанах и спускайтесь вниз, - посмеиваясь, сказал Джордж и вышел за дверь.

Увидев бабушку, Шелдон стремглав бросился вниз по лестнице к ней навстречу, дико вопя:

\- Мимэй!

Эми тоскливым взглядом наблюдала, как её парень крепко заключил в свои медвежьи объятия невысокую семидесятилетнюю старушку с седыми волосами, прижимая её к своей груди, совершенно позабыв об Эми, которая пряталась за широкой спиной Джорджа на вершине лестницы.

\- Извини его, Эми, - тихо произнёс Джордж, заметив сильное смущение на лице девушки, - ничего с ним не поделаешь. Бабуля для него на первом месте. И так будет всегда.

\- Всё нормально, Джордж, я понимаю его. Я тоже очень сильно любила свою бабулю, она скончалась в прошлом году.

\- Извини, я не хотел расстроить тебя, - ответил он, наслаждаясь изумительным цветом её зелёных глаз, напоминающих молодую траву с золотыми вкраплениями, вспыхнувшими огнём от света елочной гирлянды.

\- Не извиняйся. Боль от потери уже начала притупляться. Она была прекрасным человеком. Кроме того, у меня есть тётя Флора. Ей уже восемьдесят, но в душе она по-прежнему молода и весела.

\- Это здорово, - сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, ответил Джордж, и взяв её за руку, повёл вниз, - пойдём Эми. Шелдон должен познакомить тебя с бабулей. И клянусь богом, если через секунду он не вспомнит о тебе, я отобью тебя у него.

\- Ха-ха, как смешно, Джордж. Думаю, что у тебя не получится. Я не вещь, чтобы меня отбивали у кого-то.

\- Вау… - усмехнулся он, - я же говорил, что ты горячая штучка. Моему шизанутому брату повезло с тобой.

Они спустились с лестницы в тот момент, когда Шелдон наконец-то, отлепился от бабушки и заметил как Эми убирала свою руку из могучей лапы его брата. Улыбка тот час же сползла с его лица и глаза обиженного физика впились в лицо Джорджа, который это заметил и, подмигнув, ухмыльнулся.

\- Мимэй, позволь тебе представить мою подругу, Эми Фарра Фаулер, - официально-холодным тоном сообщил он, как будто читал лекцию студентам, - Эми будущий нейробиолог и почти такая же умная, как я.

\- Эй, девочка, подойди ко мне! - приказала старушка, оглядывая Эми с головы до ног. Девушка подошла ближе, чувствуя себя как лошадь на продаже. Ещё немного и бабуля Шелдона заглянет ей в рот, осматривая зубы. Джордж немного подтолкнул её вперёд и Эми подошла ближе.

\- Здравствуйте, Констанс, - скромно произнесла она, протягивая вперёд руку. Но старушка крепко обняла её, отчего у Шелдона вырвался вздох облегчения.

\- Ты можешь называть меня Конни или мимэй, - улыбаясь, сказала она, и повернувшись к Шелдону спросила: - Пирожочек, так я не поняла, Эми твоя девушка или просто подруга?

\- Эми, моя… девушка, - тихо ответил он, потупив взор.

\- Отлично, я очень рада, что ты вылез из своей скорлупы отрицания чувств и влюбился в эту милую девушку, - обратилась к внуку Констанс и потрепала его за щёку.

\- Влюбился?! О, нет мимэй, - ответил он, покосившись на мать и прикусив нижнюю губу, - я понял в чём недоразумение. Мы с Эми только начали встречаться. Она мне очень нравится, но я не влюблён.

Ноги подкосились у Эми из-за его слов. Её сердце было разбито. Она любила Шелдона. Любила до умопомрачения. Любила так, что могла бы отдать свою жизнь за него, не раздумывая. И в этих чувствах она была одна.

\- Извините, - немного громче, чем ей хотелось бы, сказала Эми, - я немного устала и хочу пойти спать, если вы не против. Ужинайте без меня, пожалуйста.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Эми бросилась вверх по лестнице в комнату Мисси, захлопнув за собой дверь.

\- Ну ты и кретин, - ухмыльнулся Джордж, сложив руки на груди и наблюдая за тупым выражением лица младшего брата.

\- Что?! Эми сказала, что она хочет отдохнуть. Это не делает меня кретином, Джордж.

\- Я пойду, поговорю с ней, - вздохнув, сказала Мисси и осуждающе посмотрела на Шелдона, который ничего не понимал.

\- Нет, Мисси, я сделаю это, - остановила свою внучку Констанс, - а вы попробуйте объяснить моему пустоголовому внуку, что он сделал не так.

Эми быстро вытерла рукавом, стекавшие по её щекам слёзы, когда дверь отворилась и на пороге появилась Констанс.

\- Эй, девочка, это что за слёзки? – мягким голосом спросила старушка.

\- Всё нормально, мимэй, я просто немного устала после дороги.

\- Но, до слов моего внука о том, что он не влюблён в тебя, ты не убегала так внезапно. Тебя расстроили его слова?

\- Всё хорошо. Я знала, что Шелдон не любит меня. Через несколько месяцев он всё равно уедет в Калифорнию и вернётся к своей старой жизни… без меня.

\- Это правда и я рада, что ты осознаёшь это. Но это не помешало тебе влюбиться в моего внука? Иначе у тебя была бы совершенно другая реакция на его слова. И вот что я тебе скажу про него. Как ты поняла, Шелдон очень близок ко мне. Он тоже является моим любимчиком и я хочу ему счастья. Мы много общаемся и он постоянно говорит о тебе. Иногда даже то, что мне не следовало бы знать.

\- Правда? – спросила Эми, покраснев, - и что он рассказывал обо мне?

\- Поверь, только хорошее. Я не буду пересказывать все его слова, но он будет очень сильно скучать по тебе после отъезда. Ты ему дорога, девочка. Я это знаю. И знаю то, что ваша разлука разобьет не только твоё сердце.

\- Но тогда почему он отрицает то, что любит меня?

\- А ты бы хотела, чтобы он признался в любви к тебе перед всей этой толпой?

\- Нет конечно. Но он и мне не говорил этого.

\- А ты? Ты говорила ему, что любишь его?

\- Нет. Не говорила. Я… боюсь его реакции, - тяжело вздохнув, ответила Эми.

\- Он тоже не скажет тебе этого. По той же причине. Кроме того у Шелдона есть проблемы во взаимодействии с людьми. Он не понимает их чувств и будет находиться в заблуждении, пока ему не сказать о них. Эми, ты должна сказать ему о своих чувствах.

\- Я не могу. Я боюсь, что он отвергнет меня.

\- Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, - ответила Констанс, широко улыбаясь, - не бойся, Эми, у моего пирожочка доброе сердце. Он любит тебя и когда поймёт это, он подарит тебе весь мир. Хотя бы до вашей разлуки. И кто знает, что будет после этого?

После ухода Констанс, Эми приготовилась ко сну и забралась в постель, переваривая разговор с бабушкой Шелдона. Может старушка была права и ей стоит открыться ему? Да и что она теряет? Если Шелдон не любит её, то они расстанутся. Но они всё равно расстанутся летом.

А если он любит её? Они могут быть счастливы, хоть и недолго. Да, она откроет ему своё сердце. Только нужен подходящий момент…

От раздумий Эми отвлёк тихий стук в дверь с повторением её имени:

\- Входи, Шелдон, - ответила Эми, прижав руки к груди, чтобы замедлить бешено колотящееся сердце.

\- Эми, ты ещё не спишь? – прошептал он, прошмыгнув в комнату.

\- Нет, ещё нет. Ты что-то хотел?

\- Мисси мне указала на то, что я был неправ, говоря, что я не влюблён в тебя. И я пришёл, чтобы извиниться. Прости меня.

\- Тебе незачем извиняться, Шелдон. Я знаю, что ты не готов к сильным чувствам и я не хочу давить на тебя. Но всё же я должна тебе сказать о своих….

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - смущаясь произнёс он, но на этот раз не отводя глаз от её лица, стараясь распознать реакцию девушки на его слова.

\- Ты сказал это? – прошептала Эми, не веря своим ушам, - ты правда любишь меня?

\- Да, правда поначалу я думал, что у меня в мозгу завёлся инопланетный паразит, но чем чаще мы общались, тем больше я начинал понимать, что не могу без тебя. Ты нужна мне, Эми, как воздух. И этому есть разумное объяснение… любовь.

\- О, Боже… - запаниковала Эми, вскочив с кровати. Она готова была потерять сознание. Он любит её и сказал это первым. Эми почувствовала как задрожали её колени и сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Слегка покачнувшись, она тут же оказалась в крепких объятиях своего парня.

\- Эми, я знаю, что с тобой! – воскликнул он. – Это паническая атака. Поверь я знаком с этим. Давай приляг на кровать и постарайся расслабиться. Я положу твои ноги на подушку. Тебе станет легче.

Уложив девушку на кровать, Шелдон прилёг рядом, заботливо поглаживая её по голове. Немного успокоившись, Эми взглянула в его лучистые голубые глаза и увидела в них целый букет чувств одновременно: заботу и преданность, страх и решимость, печаль и восторг. Шелдон Купер для Эми был человеком загадкой.

\- Шелдон, - спустя пару минут спросила она, - и что мы будем делать с нашей любовью?

\- Я не знаю, Эми, - ответил он, всё ещё поглаживая её волосы, - но сейчас я очень хочу обнять тебя и прижать к себе как можно ближе.

\- Я тоже этого хочу, - положив голову на его плечо, ответила она.

Шелдон обнял её за плечи и придвинулся как можно ближе:

\- Так хорошо? – робко спросил он.

\- Очень хорошо, мой медвежонок-обнимашка, - хихикнула Эми.

\- Не называй меня так, хитрая лиса, - улыбаясь сказал он, - ты виновата в том, что я влюбился в тебя.

\- Эй! Почему это я виновата? – игриво возмутилась Эми.

\- Это ты виновата в том, что такая умная. Мне это показалось очень возбуждающим, особенно в те моменты, когда споришь со мной. Потом твои глаза свели меня с ума. Капли воды на твоих ресницах в душе. Твоя маленькая грудь, так хорошо вписывающаяся в мои ладони. Твои манящие бёдра, постоянно мелькающие перед моими глазами….

\- Серьёзно, Шелдон? Ты полюбил меня за манящие бедра? – хихикнула она.

\- И за них тоже. Но больше всего меня поразила твоя доброта и самопожертвование. Ты и правда… ангел. И я люблю тебя, мой ангел.

\- А я люблю тебя, мой гений. Люблю в тебе всё: твой мозг, твою эйдетическую память, твою красоту, доброту, заботу обо мне. Всё твои причуды, которые бесят других людей, меня просто умиляют.

\- Да… я такой. И ты забыла добавить ещё одну деталь. Я очень пылкий любовник… наверное.

\- Ну… я думаю, мы сможем проверить это на деле… когда-нибудь….

\- Я тоже так думаю, - ответил он, приподняв брови подтверждая свои слова, - но не в доме моей матери.

\- Согласна… и Шелдон, спасибо за твою любовь ко мне….

\- Это тебе спасибо за то, что заставила полюбить себя….

Мэри нервно ходила по столовой, тревожно поднимая взгляд на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Констанс спокойно сидела на диване и вязала Шелдону шарф, косясь на дочь.

\- Мама, я надеюсь, что они не грешат в моём доме? Я поражаюсь тебе и твоему спокойствию.

\- Успокойся и ты. Детям нужно поговорить и разобраться в своих чувствах.

\- Но они оба пропустили ужин. Я не хочу, чтобы они легли спать голодными. Я не прощу себе этого. Я иду к ним….

\- Мэри Купер, ты не сделаешь этого. Я не позволю тебе. Ты войдешь к ним только через мой труп.

\- Но мама!

\- Я сказала, нет. Поверь, как только они поговорят, то сами найдут еду в холодильнике. Проследи лучше за Джорджем. Он снова стащил у тебя бутылку пива.

\- Я знаю, мама. Ему, к сожалению уже можно его пить. Джорджу уже двадцать один год. Господи, как же быстро растут дети.

\- Вот именно. Шелдон и Эми должны поговорить по-взрослому и смирись с этим. К тому же они не будут заниматься сексом в твоём доме. Ты должна знать своего сына и верить ему.

\- Шелдон… перестань… о, Боже, - Эми нехотя пыталась отстраниться от горячих поцелуев парня, атакующих её груди.

\- Эми… ты сладкая как персик, - шептал он, прикусывая её сосок, - я хочу съесть всю тебя….

\- Мы не можем. Это дом твоей мамы… - тихо ответила она, принимая ласки и скользя своими руками под его майки, чтобы почувствовать его тёплое обнажённое тело.

\- Эми… проказница, - тяжело дыша, прохрипел он, - ты снова заставила меня возбудиться и теперь я не смогу остановиться, пока не испытаю оргазм….

\- Шелдон, ты сможешь… - шептала она, запуская руки в его штаны и сжимая крепкие ягодицы своего парня. Отчего от тихо застонал и прижал своё возбуждение к её бёдрам.

\- Эмиии… я не хочу останавливаться. Я хочу тебя….

\- Шелдон, не здесь, - чуть громче сказала она, собрав последние клочки воли и выскальзывая из-под него, - я тоже хочу тебя, но сейчас плохое время. Это дом твоей мамы и у нас нет никакой защиты. Я бы не хотела стать мамой в восемнадцать лет.

Этот довод огорошил Шелдона и он немедленно прекратил все любовные действия, немного отодвинувшись от Эми:

\- Ты снова права. Пожалуй я пойду приму холодный душ, чтобы успокоиться…. Спокойной ночи, Эми, - Шелдон неохотно выбрался из кровати и побрёл к двери. Взявшись за ручку, он обернулся и посмотрев на растрёпанную девушку, произнёс, - я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Шелдон. И тебе тоже, спокойной ночи.


	11. Chapter 11

** Глава 11.**

Шелдон скучал, оставшись дома совершенно один. Он удачно отмазался от настоятельного приглашения своей матери посетить с ним церковь, мечтая остаться наедине с Эми, когда все уйдут. Но в его планы вмешалась Мисси и всё испортила, забрав свою новую подругу на девичник к девушке, выходившую замуж за будущего отца её ребёнка.

Эми отбивалась от сестры Шелдона как могла, но Мисси была очень убедительна, приводя веские аргументы, почему им стоило пойти вместе. Кинув на своего расстроенного парня тоскливый взгляд, Эми выскочила из дома вслед за Мисси.

Сделав уборку в комнате, Шелдон решил прогуляться по улицам Галвестона, чтобы собрать свои мысли воедино. А в его мыслях был полный кавардак. Там царила его зеленоглазая принцесса и днём, и ночью, не давая бедному парню сконцентрироваться на его рутине.

Неожиданно ноги привели его к аптеке. Шелдон открыл дверь и, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, вошёл внутрь. Чётко осознавая свою цель, он направился к полке с презервативами, но увидев огромный выбор разных марок, размеров и конфигураций, струсил и выскочил на улицу. В панике, прижавшись к стене здания, он зажмурил глаза.

Ещё больше усугубил его страх, внезапно раздавшийся из ни откуда, голос его старшего брата:

\- Эй, Шелли, ты чего здесь делаешь?

\- Ничего… просто гуляю, - покраснев до ушей, ответил Шелдон.

\- Почему один? Где Эми?

\- Мисси её увела на какой-то девичник.

\- Ну, а ты? Чего торчишь возле аптеки?

\- Ещё раз отвечаю, Джорджи, просто… гуляю.

\- Не можешь купить презервативы? – спросил Джордж, усмехнувшись.

\- Не твоё дело, - огрызнулся Шелдон, снова покраснев.

\- Пошли, я помогу, - на этот раз серьёзно сказал Джордж, - не хочу, чтобы ты стал первым папочкой из нас троих.

Джордж смело вошёл в аптеку, подтолкнув в дверь, совершенно смущённого брата. Он был серьёзен и внимателен при выборе изделий и даже дал Шелдону несколько полезных советов, какие покупать и как правильно использовать. Кроме того, Джордж пообещал брату, что ничего не расскажет матери. Ведь это касается только мужчин, а так как теперь он старший в доме, то должен обучить младшего брата премудростям и правилам секса.

После возвращения домой, Джордж и Шелдон поднялись в комнату младшего брата и долго общались там, закрывшись от всего мира.

Эми было чувствовала себя неуместно среди подруг Мисси. Шикарно разодетые красотки толпились вокруг беременной невесты и восхваляли ту до небес, но стоило ей отойти от подруг к другим гостям, начинали шептаться за её спиной. Это напомнило Эми её бывшую соседку по комнате и девушке захотелось поскорее уйти отсюда к Шелдону.

\- Мисси, наверное я зря пришла сюда, - прошептала Эми на ухо шатенке, - мне неловко с незнакомыми людьми.

\- Глупости, Эми. Я должна познакомить их с девушкой моего брата, чтобы они прикусили свои поганые языки. Видишь ту, рыжую? Она по Шелдону с ума сходит. Самый прикол в том, что когда он приезжает домой, она моя «лучшая подруга». Но, когда он уезжает, она забывает дорогу в наш дом. Стерва. А самое смешное, когда она предложила ему переспать, Шелдон вежливо извинился и сказал, что у него клоунофобия. Ты представляешь?

\- Клоунофобия?

\- Ага! Шелдон терпеть не может рыжих. Они напоминают ему клоунов, а он их боится.

\- Надо же? Я не знала.

\- Ах, Эми, у моего брата куча фобий. Не знаю, как ты с этим справишься?

\- Я уже знаю об одной. Мизофобия. Боязнь микробов.

\- Ооо… да! Но я стала замечать, что он начал справляться с ней… понемногу. По крайней мере, с тобой у него нет проблем. А теперь пойдём знакомиться с невестой.

Обе девушки нырнули в толпу подружек невесты и Мисси сразу же влилась в их светский разговор, который был совершенно неинтересен для Эми. Она отошла немного в сторону, оставаясь незамеченной, но у Мисси были другие планы:

\- Девочки, хочу представить вам мою подругу Эми. Из Бостона. Она приехала на Рождество с моим братом. Она девушка Шелдона.

\- Очень приятно, Эми, - ответила невеста, протягивая ей руку для приветствия. – Я Лора. Добро пожаловать в Техас. Как тебе штат одинокой звезды?

\- Мне здесь понравилось, - ответила Эми, пожимая руку невесте. – Я раньше не была в Техасе. Этот штат не такой как остальные. Шелдон мне говорил, что здесь живут особенные люди и теперь я вижу это. Все здесь очень гостеприимны.

\- Это точно, - рассмеялась Лора, - тебе понравилось у Куперов?

\- Да, они милые люди, - скромно ответила Эми.

\- А ты учишься в одном колледже с Шелдоном? – спросила высокая рыжая девушка, подошедшая к ним. – Я Кристи, кстати.

\- Очень приятно, Кристи, - ответила Эми, - на самом деле, Шелдон преподаёт в Гарварде, а я там учусь на нейробиолога.

\- И тем не менее, вы приехали сюда вместе? – усмехнулась рыжая, - разве вы не нарушаете кучу законов? Он преподаватель, ты студентка?

\- Шелдон не мой преподаватель и он в Гарварде временно. Так что….

\- Ах какая жалость, - съязвила Кристи, перебив Эми, - так ваши отношения временные?

\- Какие у них отношения, не твоё дело, Кристи, - вмешалась Мисси, заметив как побледнело лицо Эми, - мой брат и эта девушка вместе и только это имеет значение. Так что смирись. Шелдон тебе не по зубам!

\- Знаешь что, Мисси, - огрызнулась рыжая, - мне плевать на твоего брата. Он вообще чокнутый! У меня теперь есть нормальный парень, который знает, где у девушки находится вагина, в отличие от твоего брата-робота!

\- А ну возьми свои слова обратно, сучка! Иначе я пересчитаю тебе зубы! – закричала Мисси, сжимая кулаки.

\- Чёрта с два! – сквозь зубы процедила Кристи, - все знают, что Шелдон ненормальный гомосексуалист! И сколько бы девчонок он не привозил в Техас, ничто не изменит этого!

\- Ах ты, стерва! Не смей оскорблять моего брата! – воскликнула Мисси, подлетев к рыжей красотке быстрее пули, врезала ей по лицу.

Кристи тоже не осталась в долгу и обе девушки рухнули на пол, мутузя и царапая друг друга, как дикие кошки.

\- Мисси! – закричала, испуганная Эми, - Прекратите!

Но девушки не слышали её вопли и самозабвенно избивали друг друга, вопя и визжа так громко, что заглушали музыку в баре.

\- Эми, не переживай, - обратилась к брюнетке Лора, - у нас это часто бывает. Скоро они сами успокоятся. Пойдём лучше выпьем.

\- Но тебе же нельзя пить?! – изумилась Эми, следуя за беременной невестой к барной стойке.

\- Не волнуйся, мы будем пить колу, - ответила Лора, - кроме того я хочу поговорить с тобой о Шелдоне.

\- Джордж, я не буду надевать его перед тобой, - возмущался Шелдон, крутя в пальцах пакетик из фольги.

\- Этого и не нужно, Шелли. У нас есть вот это, - Джордж с заговорщическим видом достал из-под футболки длинный огурец, предварительно украденный им с кухни.

\- О, это другое дело, - сообщил Шелдон, аккуратно разрезая ножницами пакетик, - поверить не могу, что я подписался на эти твои уроки.

\- Шелли, что ты делаешь? – усмехнулся Джордж, наблюдая как его брат состригает верхушку пакета из фольги.

\- Что?! Ты же сам сказал распечатать его?!

\- Но не ножницами же? – ухмыльнулся Джордж. – Так, Шелли, представь…. Ты в постели со своей девушкой….

\- Представил, - ответил Шелдон, закрывая глаза и воспроизводя в памяти его шалости с Эми.

\- Хорошо, - продолжал Джордж, - представь, что ты в муках страсти, весь возбуждённый и уже готовый к тому, чтобы овладеть ею… встаёшь, достаёшь эти чёртовы ножницы и медленно, высунув язык, как у тебя сейчас, отстригаешь кончик пакета….

\- И что?

\- И всё! Это провал, Шелдон. Открывай пакет быстро, руками или зубами. И сразу же раскатывай его по своему причиндалу, пока он не упал.

\- О, Боже, я никогда не справлюсь с этим, - ужаснулся Шелдон.

\- Всё норм, брат, справишься. Ты же Купер. А теперь надень презерватив на этот огурец.

Лора и Эми сидели в баре и пили колу, не решаясь начать разговор:

\- Эми, - наконец сказала беременная шатенка, - не обижайся на Кристи, она просто дура. Не все здесь думают о Шелдоне плохо. Я знаю его совсем с другой стороны. Я дружу с их семьёй с детского сада и знаю каков он на самом деле. За всей его маской безразличия скрывается очень ранимый и чуткий человек.

\- Я это знаю, Кристи. Ещё он очень добрый и заботливый.

\- Точно. Не знаю, говорил ли он тебе, но однажды он спас мне жизнь. Нам тогда было по десять лет. Шелдон, я и Мисси забрались на склад каких-то отходов. Мы искали сломанные датчики дыма для Шелдона. Он тогда хотел построить ядерный реактор, чтобы у всего города было бесплатное электричество. Как оказалось, что в этих датчиках находится что-то радиоактивное. Это-то и нужно было Шелдону.

Так вот. Я полезла за какой-то коробкой и встала на бочку с кислотой, но не удержалась и упала вместе с бочкой. Кислота разлилась и потекла в мою сторону. Я была в панике. Мало того, что я подвернула лодыжку и не могла встать, мои глаза стало сильно жечь от кислотного испарения.

Мисси визжала как сумасшедшая, но Шелдон… нет. Ему понадобилась доля секунды, чтобы принять решение. Он осмотрелся по сторонам и нашёл какой-то мешок. Шелдон еле-еле приволок его, насколько тот был тяжёлым. Но мой герой сделал это. Он вскрыл мешок и высыпал содержимое прямо в кислоту.

Я до сих пор слышу это шипение, Эми. Как будто бы тысяча змей шипели одновременно. И после этого белый-белый пар. Это было так красиво….

\- Я поняла! – воскликнула Эми, - в мешке была известь или сода. Шелдон сообразил, что кислоту нужно нейтрализовать щёлочью.

\- Точно. Это была сода, если я правильно помню. Жаль, что он запретил нам рассказывать об этом случае родителям, чтобы нас не наказали.

\- Мой маленький герой, - прошептала Эми себе под нос и уже громче спросила, - а что с детекторами дыма? Шелдон построил реактор?

\- Не успел, - хихикнув, ответила Лора, - к ним домой заявились агенты ФБР и прикрыли эту лавочку, сделав Шелдону предупреждение и оштрафовав его родителей на приличную сумму. И кстати, агенты ФБР ещё не раз наведывались к Куперам из-за Шелдона.

Эми и Лора много смеялись в тот вечер, вспоминая проделки маленького Шелдона, когда к ним подошла Мисси с подбитым глазом и забрала Эми домой.

Мисси не хотела выслушивать лекцию матери по поводу драки и не решилась войти в дом. Оставив Эми возле крыльца, она сразу же уехала к бабуле.

Девушка задержалась на улице, разглядывая рождественские украшения, любовно окутавшие дом Куперов. Это было действительно красиво. Дом сверкал и искрился всеми цветами радуги. На тропинке, ведущей к крыльцу, расположились красочные эльфы, показывающие своими маленькими ручками направление к дому, который был таким гостеприимным для неё.

Эми посмотрела на освещённое окно спальни Шелдона и увидела его, нервно шагающего по своей комнате, кусая ногти. Эми насторожило поведение парня. Он явно был чем-то взволнован.

Неожиданная мысль пришла в голову девушке. Она подняла с земли маленький камешек и кинула его в окно Шелдона. Быстро спрятавшись за розовым кустом, Эми увидела как вздрогнул её парень от звука удара камня о стекло.

Шелдон открыл окно и внимательно посмотрел в темноту улицы. Никого не заметив, он прикрыл окно и скрылся в глубине комнаты.

Эми хихикнула, наслаждаясь своей проделкой и подняла второй камешек, который с громким звоном ударился о стекло. Окно снова отворилось. Раздражённый физик высунулся из него, ища глазами нарушителя. Эми замерла за кустом, стараясь не выдать своего присутствия.

\- Эй! – крикнул Шелдон в темноту ночи, - кто бы это ни был, убирайтесь!

Эми беззвучно рассмеялась, забавляясь своими шалостями. По крайней мере, что бы не тревожило её парня раньше, теперь он перестал думать об этом. Услышав звук закрывающегося окна, девушка нашла ещё один камешек. Хихикая, Эми замахнулась, чтобы бросить его, но чья-то сильная рука схватила девушку сзади, впившись пальцами в её живот.

\- Не хорошо хулиганить, юная леди, - сердито сказал Шелдон в самое ухо девушки и прикусив его так, что Эми взвизгнула, продолжил, - и почему ты до сих пор не в постели? В час ночи?

\- У меня уважительная причина, профессор, - едва сдерживая своё неровное дыхание и вздымающуюся грудь, ответила она, - я была на девичнике с вашей сестрой.

\- Но это не отвечает на мой вопрос, - прильнув к её шее, прошептал он, - почему так долго? Я волновался.

\- Простите меня, профессор, - прошептала она слабея от его нежных поцелуев, - этого больше не повториться.

\- Я надеюсь на это, - ответил он, оставляя дорожку поцелуев от её шеи до линии челюсти и выше к губам, - Эмиии… мне нравится, как ты назвала меня. Повтори ещё раз….

\- Профессор… - шепнула она, чувствуя своим задом как увеличивалось в размере возбуждение её парня, - … мой… профессор….

\- О, Господи, ты станешь моей смертью, женщина, - застонал он, переворачивая брюнетку и прижимая её к себе ещё сильнее, прежде чем напасть на её горячие губы.

Пара самозабвенно целовалась, не замечая, что из окна первого этажа за ними наблюдает мать Шелдона, схмурив брови. Мэри тяжело вздохнула, когда увидела, что её маленький Шелли внезапно вырос. И это ей не понравилось. Ещё больше ей не понравилось то, что Шелдон схватил с крыльца большой плед и взяв свою подругу за руку, побежал с ней к океану, где Мэри не могла контролировать своего ребёнка.

\- Шелдон… нам надо остановиться… пожалуйста… только не здесь… ммм… - срывающимся голосом, молила Эми своего перевозбуждённого парня, который стаскивал с неё трусики своей здоровой рукой, одновременно атакуя страстными поцелуями её грудь.

\- Эмиии… прошу… я не могу больше ждать. Я хочу тебя… - стонал он, не давая девушке шанса вырваться.

Шелдон и представить не мог, что их игры в профессора и студентку-хулиганку могут привести их туда, где они сейчас находились. Полностью потеряв контроль над своим гениальным мозгом, парень ловко лишил девушку её трусиков и грубо раздвинул её ноги.

Пряный мускусный запах ударил по его обонянию с такой силой, что Шелдон вообще перестал соображать. Он был на миссии и целью была эта великолепная девушка, которая просила его остановиться. Но как то неуверенно она это делала, вызывая своими словами ещё большее возбуждение.

Его член тёрся об одежду, вызывая боль и Шелдон не мог этого больше терпеть. Он проклинал свою сломанную руку, которая лишала его возможности делать всё чётко и быстро. Тем не менее он справился с задачей и освободил своего перевозбуждённого дружка, испытав при этом неописуемое блаженство.

Эми не могла поверить своим глазам. Шелдона как будто подменили. Перед ней был не скромный парень, краснеющий по любому поводу. Это был уверенный в себе альфа-самец. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а на лице была чистая похоть и желание.

Он хотел её. Хотел так, что ничего не соображал. Эми видела как он постоянно облизывал губы, разглядывая её тело, разорённое им же. Видела как он сглотнул, прикоснувшись к её тёплым и влажным гениталиям, доводя её до оргазма. Он был так красив при лунном свете, когда коснулся себя и сделал несколько фрикционных движений. Его голос был таким мягким, когда он спросил, готова ли она принять его.

Она была готова, но только не сейчас, не на этом пустынном пляже на берегу Мексиканского залива, без какой-либо защиты. Эми видела как он разочаровался, когда она сказала нет. Твёрдо и решительно.

\- Нет?! – повторил Шелдон её слова, - Эми, чёрт возьми, ты нужна мне!

\- Шелдон, потерпи до Бостона, пожалуйста. Я не могу так….

\- Да ты видимо издеваешься надо мной? Мой пенис готов взорваться….

\- Я могу помочь тебе с этим, - ласково улыбаясь, ответила она, - помнишь? Как тогда… в душе?

\- Спасибо не надо, - с обидой в голосе произнёс он, - я хочу другого, Эми. Я был готов заниматься с тобой любовью в первый раз. Сейчас фелляция не заменит этого чувства. Уходи. Я должен позаботиться о себе.

\- Шелдон… позволь мне помочь тебе….

\- Я сам. Иди домой… пожалуйста.

Эми ничего не оставалось, как подняться с одеяла и направиться в сторону дома, застёгиваясь по дороге.

Девушка не могла понять его реакцию. Как сеанс их страсти мог перерасти в обиду? Что она сделала не так? Почему он не позволил ей ублажить его орально, тем более, что они это уже делали? У Эми была куча вопросов и ни одного ответа.

Эми зашла в дом и оказалась лицом к лицу с очень рассерженной Мэри, которая внимательно осматривала девушку с ног до головы, сложив руки на груди.

\- Эми, ты хоть представляешь сколько сейчас времени? – Раздражённо спросила Мэри. – Уже два часа ночи. И где, чёрт возьми мой сын?

\- Мы были на пляже… гуляли, - робко ответила Эми, - Шелдон скоро подойдёт. Простите, миссис Купер, этого больше не повториться.

\- Хорошо, Эми, я верю тебе, но и ты не должна забывать о том, что я в ответе за тебя перед твоими родителями, пока ты в Техасе.

\- Я поняла, - опустив глаза, сказала Эми. – Могу ли я пойти спать?

\- Иди, но сначала ответь мне правду. Вы занимались сексом на пляже?

\- Мы только целовались, - ответила красная как свёкла Эми.

\- Хорошо, можешь идти спать, - сказала Мэри и, проводив девушку глазами, пошла на кухню налить себе стакан воды.

Шелдон не понимал того, что чувствовал. Отказ Эми глубоко задел его. Шелдон терпеть не мог проигрывать. Он был настроен решительно сделать эту девчонку своей, но она отказала. Он думал, что Эми будет рада заняться с ним любовью, но всё пошло прахом.

Он переваривал всё, что произошло с ними только что, пока наблюдал за движением своей руки ниже пояса. Шелдон испытывал очень сильные эмоции: возбуждение и разочарование, гнев и похоть, страсть и обиду. Все чувства смешались в кашу и он никак не мог довести себя до оргазма. Уже двадцать минут он мастурбировал и всё впустую. Он попытался представить обнажённую Эми, но в видении она снова и снова отказывала ему.

\- Проклятье! – выругался он, оставив это занятие и убирая своего измученного друга в трусы. Застегнув молнию на брюках, Шелдон посмотрел вниз и ужаснулся. Его маленький Купер стремился на свободу, делая штаны физика похожими на палатку бойскаутов. К тому же Шелдон испытывал ужасный дискомфорт от трения его хозяйства о ткань белья.

Физик наклонился и поднял плед с песка. Он даже не позаботился о том, чтобы почистить его. Просто накинув одеяло на плечо, Шелдон поплёлся домой, в тайне мечтая о том, чтобы никто не застукал его.

Поднявшись на крыльцо своего дома, Шелдон бросил плед на кресло-качалку и открыв дверь, проскользнул в дом, чтобы оказаться один на один со своей матерью.

\- Мама?! – удивлённо спросил он, быстро отворачивая своё тело от глаз матери.

\- Где ты был, Шелдон? – гневно схмурив брови, спросила она, снова вставая перед лицом сына, - Эми вернулась двадцать минут назад. Я уже провела с ней беседу и теперь хочу услышать правду от тебя? Итак, где ты был?

\- На пляже, - быстро ответил он, опускаясь на диван и прикрываясь подушкой, - мы гуляли….

\- И пришли не вместе? Вы поругались?

\- Скажем так, что между нами возникло недопонимание, - стараясь быть безразличным, ответил он, разглядывая свои ногти.

\- Вы грешили?

\- Нет, мама, мы не грешили… и почему ты до сих пор не спишь?

\- Шелли, я мать и волнуюсь за своих детей. Я не могла уснуть, пока мои дети блуждают где-то в ночи….

\- Мам, мы были в десяти метрах от дома… И вообще иди спать, я тоже скоро пойду….

\- Шелли, что между вами произошло?

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, мама, - раздражённо ответил Шелдон, поправляя подушку на своих коленях, - иди уже спать!

\- Хорошо, но завтра мы серьёзно поговорим, молодой человек.

\- Ладно… - ответил он, со вздохом облегчения, вслед уходящей женщине.

Оставшись один, Шелдон вскочил с дивана и побежал вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. Закрыв за собой дверь, он прислонился к ней, стараясь стабилизировать сбившееся дыхание.

\- Господи, - прошептал он, опуская взгляд на хорошо выраженную эрекцию, - надеюсь, что она не заметила….

У Шелдона оставалась лишь одна возможность избавиться от своей проблемы. Холодный душ. Забрав с собой халат, он отправился в ванную.

Эми лежала в кровати и думала о случившемся на пляже. Впервые в прекрасных голубых глазах своего парня, Эми увидела что-то такое, что напугало её. Она не подчинилась и это его взбесило. Открытая злоба проскользнула в его взоре, когда он прогонял её домой. Боже, зачем она приехала сюда? Лучше бы провела Рождественские каникулы в Гарварде.

Неожиданно от раздумий девушку отвлёк тихий звук, открываемой двери. Эми быстро закрыла глаза и притворилась спящей. Кто-то присел на её кровать и комната наполнилась запахом геля для душа и талька. Сомнения улетучились. Это был Шелдон.

\- Эми, - тихо позвал он, - ты спишь?

Эми не ответила, прислушиваясь к тяжёлому и глубокому дыханию парня. Она надеялась, что сейчас он поднимется и уйдёт, но он не спешил. Напротив, прилёг рядом и нежно поцеловал её в голову.

\- Эми, - прошептал он снова, - прости меня. Я вёл себя как скотина.

Шелдон снова наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её волосы, но Эми пошевелилась и открыла глаза.

\- Шелдон, - прошептала она, - что ты здесь делаешь? Твоей маме не понравится, что….

\- Эми, прости меня, - перебил он её, - моему поведению нет оправдания. Я не должен был терять контроль. Я знаю, что напугал тебя. Этого больше не повториться, обещаю.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я и правда была напугана. Но я понимаю тебя. Я сама еле сдержалась. Меня остановило только то, что я могла забеременеть. Поэтому мне пришлось оттолкнуть тебя, прости….

\- Ты не должна извиняться, Эми, это я должен был остановиться. Я повёл себя как эгоист…. Впрочем, я и есть эгоист. Я не люблю проигрывать, Эми. Я знаю, что это плохо, но я такой. Если я делаю что-то, то делаю это хорошо. Если я начинаю что-то делать, то должен закончить это дело. Ты не дала мне такой возможности и это расстроило меня. Я недостоин чести быть твоим парнем, Эми. Ты должна бросить меня и найти себе хорошего парня.

\- Шелдон… ты этого хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы мы расстались?

\- Нет, я не хочу этого, конечно нет, но я начинаю думать, что не создан для любви, - Ответил он, потупив взор.

\- Не говори так. Никогда не говори этого, Шелдон. Ты создан для любви и я очень сильно люблю тебя и не хочу расставаться с тобой.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Эми. Но за последнее время я нарушил много пунктов нашего соглашения об отношениях, так что ты вправе бросить меня….

\- Стоп, Шелдон, - Эми приподнялась на подушках и внимательно посмотрела на лежащего рядом парня, - ты не нарушал никаких правил. В нашем соглашении нет упоминаний о сексе, а это значит, что мы можем заниматься им когда захотим. В соглашении так же говорится, что мы не можем целоваться на публике. Мы не целовались на публике. Нарушений нет.

\- А ты хитрая лиса, Эми Фарра Фаулер. Используешь соглашение об отношениях в своих целях? Хмм…. Когда я составлял его, то думал, что у нас вообще не будет секса, но ты так хитро всё перевернула. Молодец.

\- Я знаю, - хихикнула Эми и, наклонившись, поцеловала его в губы, - … и кстати… ты избавился от своей проблемы?

\- Нет, - покраснев ответил он, - ничего не помогает. Я пробовал и мастурбацию и холодный душ. Честно говоря, мои яички ужасно болят.

Шелдон взял руку Эми в свою и положил её на свою эрекцию:

\- Эмиии… - тихо застонал он, - я уже не раз пожалел, что не разрешил тебе помочь мне с этим. Твоё предложение ещё в силе?

\- О, да, - прошептала она, возбуждаясь от его слов, - ты запер дверь?

\- Конечно, - прошептал он, чувствуя что начинает дрожать от предвкушения наслаждения.

\- Ну, тогда держись, мой ковбой, - хихикнула Эми и оседлала, лежавшего на спине парня.

\- Жду с нетерпением, моя милая наездница, - ухмыльнулся он и притянул к себе девушку для горячего поцелуя.

Они долго и самозабвенно целовались, прежде чем Эми опустилась вниз и достала из пижамных брюк парня его многострадальный придаток. Шелдон откинулся на подушку и тихо заскулил от боли.

\- Не переживай, я нежно, - прошептала Эми и медленно провела языком по горячей плоти.

\- Дааа… - застонал он, наблюдая за ловко работающим язычком своей девушки. Эми подняла глаза и посмотрела на Шелдона. Он был чертовски красив в возбуждённом состоянии. Его глаза излучали такой блеск, что можно было осветить комнату. Парень тяжело дышал сквозь расширенные ноздри и губы плотно сжаты, сдерживая крики удовольствия.

Здоровой рукой он вцепился в волосы своей девушки, когда она наконец-то забрала пенис в рот и начала его сосать, одновременно играя яичками. Шелдону пришлось прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать крик удовольствия, но всё же громкий стон сдержать не смог, в тот самый момент, когда тёплая сперма мощным потоком оросила горло девушки.

Шелдону пришлось закрыть свой рот подушкой, когда освобождение настигло его. Довольный и расслабленный, он упал на подушку и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением разлившегося по телу блаженства, когда Эми слизывала последние капли с его уже вялого члена.

\- С Рождеством, Шелдон, - хихикнула она, положив свою голову на плечо физика.

\- И тебе счастливого Рождества, Эми, и спасибо за чудесный подарок. Я думаю, что должен вернуть тебе услугу, - лениво произнёс он, поглаживая волосы девушки.

\- Это был не подарок, Шелдон. В соглашении о взаимоотношениях прописан пункт «Бо-бо и Ай-яй», в котором сказано, что я должна была позаботиться о тебе, что я и сделала. А если, процедура оказалась приятной, то это просто бонус, - хихикнув, Эми нежно поцеловала, засыпающего физика в губы, - спокойной ночи, моя любовь….

\- Мммм, споки, споки, - прошептал Шелдон, всхрапнув.

Мэри заглянула в комнату Шелдона и разочарованно вздохнула. Её сын отсутствовал и кровать была аккуратно застелена. Мэри покачала головой и направилась к комнате Эми. Дверь оказалась запертой изнутри, но за ней была абсолютная тишина. Вернувшись в комнату младшего сына, Мэри решила приоткрыть окно, чтобы проветрить комнату. Подойдя к окну, она запнулась о ремень сумки Шелдона, которая упала и содержимое высыпалось на пол. Выругавшись, Мэри опустилась на колени и начала собирать вещи сына обратно в сумку.

Неожиданно её внимание привлекла небольшая коробочка и Мэри потеряла дар речи, когда поняла, что держит в руках презервативы.

\- С Рождеством тебя, Мэри Купер, - сказала она себе, - тебя ожидает нелёгкий разговор с сыном.


	12. Chapter 12

** Глава 12.**

Мэри нервно ходила по гостиной, соображая с чего начать разговор с Шелдоном. Раньше у неё никогда не было проблем с этим, Мэри всегда знала, что сказать. Но сейчас всё по-другому. Конечно, идеальным вариантом был бы мужской разговор Шелдона с его отцом, но Джордж мёртв уже три года и половое воспитание младшего сына легло на её женские плечи.

Ей было легко разговаривать о сексе с Мисси, так как она была девочкой. Джордж-младший получил уроки полового воспитания от отца, но Шелдон был в то время ещё малышом. Теперь её малыш внезапно вырос и стал мужчиной в свои семнадцать лет.

Мэри, конечно, осознавала, что рано или поздно это произойдёт, но всё-таки хотелось, чтобы позже. Тем не менее, факт налицо, о чём свидетельствовала упаковка презервативов в сумке сына.

Женщина нервно ходила по комнате, поглядывая на часы, но Шелдон и Эми всё ещё спали. Это было не похоже на Шелдона. Обычно он просыпался очень рано, но часы показывали уже десять, а он всё спал.

Завтрак давно остыл и Мэри убрала всё со стола, предварительно накормив Джорджа, который уехал вместе с бабулей покупать индейку к ужину. Сейчас, когда в доме никого не было, кроме Мэри, Шелдона и Эми, было самое идеальное время для разговора, но дети не собирались спускаться вниз. Тяжело вздохнув, Мэри пошла на второй этаж и постучала в дверь спальни Эми.

\- Шелдон, просыпайся, - шептала Эми в панике, тряся его за плечо, - Шелдон, кто-то стучит в дверь.

\- О, чёрт, сколько времени? – испуганно спросил он, выскакивая из кровати, как будто только что, спал на улье с пчёлами, - нет, нет, нет… мы проспали. Я не успел уйти в свою комнату и теперь мы попались. Моя мать убьёт нас!

\- Шелдон, хватит паниковать. Никто никого не убьёт. Просто открой дверь, пока твоя мама не сорвала её с петель.

\- О, Боже мой, что же делать? – паниковал он, подбегая к окну, - надо бежать, бежать, бежать…

\- Ты что делаешь? – Громко шептала Эми, - второй этаж!

\- Точно, - Шелдон снова сел на кровать в полном ступоре, - мы пропали. Это твоя вина, Эми. Почему ты позволила мне остаться с тобой на ночь?

\- А что, мне надо было тебя пинками выставить отсюда?

\- Ну… да! Тогда бы мы не оказались в таком компрометирующем положении.

\- Позволь напомнить, это ты пришёл ко мне со своей «проблемой», - ехидно заметила она, показывая кавычки, - открой дверь, Шелдон. Не будь трусом!

\- Сама открывай… и я не трус! – огрызнулся он, пытаясь залезть под кровать.

\- Что ты делаешь, Шелдон? Вылезай немедленно! Твоя мама итак уже в курсе, что ты здесь….

\- Шелдон! Открой дверь, я знаю, что ты там! – кричала Мэри, продолжая стучать.

\- Доброе утро, мама, - поздоровался физик, с равнодушным выражением лица, открывая дверь, - что-то случилось?

\- Да, Шелли, случилось это, - ответила Мэри, протягивая сыну упаковку презервативов.

\- О…о, - растерянно произнёс он, краснея, - мама ты рылась в моих вещах? Зачем ты это сделала?

\- Это вышло случайно. Твоя сумка упала и они просто выпали оттуда. Теперь я хочу спросить, как презервативы оказались в твоей сумке?

\- Ну… наверное… потому, что я… их туда положил, - ответил он, растягивая слова и потупив взор.

\- О, боже, - прошептала Эми, опускаясь на кровать в полном шоке, в страхе поднимая глаза на мать своего парня. Она видела гнев в глазах Мэри и чувствовала себя конченой шлюхой.

\- Как я понимаю, - продолжала свою речь Мэри, не обращая внимания на Эми, - ты мне лгал, утверждая, что вы не занимаетесь сексом?

\- Мама, - ответил Шелдон, закатывая глаза, - я и Эми всё ещё девственники, если тебе это так интересно. А презервативы купил мне Джордж, чтобы научить меня как ими пользоваться… на будущее. Я же не могу с тобой разговаривать на подобные темы. Это было бы странно, согласись? Честно говоря, и этот наш разговор вызывает некоторое неудобство.

\- Эми, - внезапно заметив присутствие девушки в комнате, Мэри спросила, - Шелдон сказал мне правду?

\- Д…да, - смущённо ответила она быстро кивая головой в подтверждении своих слов.

\- Хорошо, я верю вам, но всё же мне не нравится, что вы спите в одной кровати. Надеюсь, что этого не повторится, - сухо произнесла Мэри и смягчившись добавила, - с Рождеством, дети. Я иду на службу в церковь и хочу, чтобы вы были там со мной. Так что, одевайтесь, завтракайте и через час мы уезжаем. И Шелдон, никаких возражений!

Мэри вышла из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

\- Но, я не хочу в церковь! - взвизгнул Шелдон, дождавшись пока шаги его матери не затихнут.

\- Мы туда пойдём, Шелдон. Не надо гневить твою маму ещё больше, - спокойно ответила Эми, присев рядом с ним на кровать. – Шелдон, ты купил презервативы, чтобы заняться со мной любовью?

\- Эми… давай не будем об этом говорить. По крайней мере не сейчас.

\- Почему? Это лёгкий вопрос и ты мог дать на него односложный ответ. Либо – да, либо – нет.

\- Эми, это неудобная тема для меня… на данный момент. Давай поговорим об этом позже… вечером.

\- Хорошо, - разочарованно ответила она, - тогда я первая в душ….

\- Но… Эми! – пробурчал он ей вслед и тяжело вздохнув, добавил, - Рождество, отстой.

Эми была в восторге от рождественской мессы. Она даже исполнила несколько гимнов во славу Иисуса, к большой радости Мэри. Девушка старалась не замечать раздражённое фырканье Шелдона на происходящее в церкви, зато Мэри отвесила сыну пару оплеух за неуважение к верующим.

У Эми было прекрасное настроение после великолепного празднества в церкви и всю дорогу домой она и Мэри громко пели: « Динь-динь-динь, динь-динь-динь, бубенцы звенят,  
Снег летит из-под копыт, и сани вдаль летят!  
Динь-динь-динь, динь-динь-динь, звонче бубенцы,  
И веселый смех летит, летит во все концы!».

Их песнопения раздражали Шелдона ещё больше, он терпеть не мог самодеятельность. Но Эми было наплевать на чувства Шелдона, она хотела веселиться, ведь Рождество было её любимым праздником. Ещё в Бостоне она купила Шелдону большой набор лего и спрятала его сегодня ночью под ёлку, пока он спал.

Девушка надеялась, что и для неё Шелдон сделал то же самое и с нетерпением ждала момента раздачи подарков после ужина. Но до ужина Мэри, Мисси, Эми и ещё несколько женщин должны были ходить по домам и петь рождественские гимны. Это было весело, до того момента, пока Эми не узнала, что через два дома от дома Куперов жил двенадцатилетний мальчик, больной раком. Сердце девушки разрывалось на части, пока она пела для него, видя как грустно он смотрел на поющих женщин, своими тусклыми уставшими глазами.

Наконец, когда все вернулись домой и расселись за столом, Констанс подала к столу большую запечённую в печи индейку, а Джордж-младший, как старший мужчина в доме, порезал её на части. Все были в восторге, особенно Эми. Она так объелась, что поклялась себе, что не притронется к еде целую неделю. Ведь после индейки последовали ещё несколько блюд и пирогов.

После шикарного ужина пришла пора подарков. Эми получила от Мэри библию в красивом кожаном переплёте. От Констанс, музыкальную шкатулку в виде маленькой арфы, чему была особенно рада, так как умела играть на этом инструменте с детства. От Мисси Эми получила красивый зелёный топик. Даже Джордж купил для неё в подарок, великолепные серебряные серёжки с маленькими изумрудами. И только один Шелдон не подарил ей ничего. Всю церемонию дарения он проигнорировал сидя на диване и уставившись в телевизор, где шёл документальный фильм про космос.

Его пренебрежение обидело девушку до глубины души. Шелдон купил подарки всем кроме неё. Мэри была в гневе, а Джордж злорадно ухмылялся, наблюдая за равнодушным лицом брата.

\- Шелдон! – громко воскликнула Мэри, чтобы привлечь внимание сына, - иди сюда и получи свои подарки.

\- Мне не нужны подарки, - ответил он, не отрывая глаз с экрана. – Тем более… ненужные подарки….

\- Хорошо, - не выдержала Эми, - если тебе не нужен набор лего, я знаю кому я его подарю.

\- Какой набор? – заинтересованно спросил он, вставая с дивана.

\- Я купила для тебя набор «R2D2», но так как ты сказал, что тебе не нужны подарки, то ты его не получишь. Весёлого Рождества, Шелдон!

Эми схватила коробку и выбежала с ней за дверь, оставляя всех присутствующих в полной прострации, особенно Шелдона, который очень хотел получить этот набор и давно мечтал о нём. Схватив свою куртку, он выбежал вслед за девушкой из дома, но не заметил в какую сторону она пошла. Физик хотел было вернуться в дом, когда отчётливо услышал низкий голос своей подруги, распевающей рождественский гимн, через пару домов от него. Шелдон пошёл на её голос и увидел как Эми передаёт коробку с набором больному раком мальчику и поздравляет его с Рождеством.

В этот самый момент что-то щёлкнуло в сердце Шелдона и он медленно отправился домой. Пройдя через гостиную, он молча поднялся по лестнице и скрылся в своей комнате, заперевшись на ключ.

Через несколько минут вернулась и Эми, которая сразу же была подвергнута допросу со стороны Мэри:

\- Эми, детка, где ты была? И где подарок Шелдона? Ты выбросила его?

\- Шелдон сказал, что ему не нужен мой подарок, поэтому я отдала его тому, кого он порадует, - ответила девушка, блаженно улыбаясь, - если вы не против, то я хотела бы вернуться в свою комнату. Уже поздно и я устала. И кстати, под ёлкой лежат подарки для вас от меня.

\- Конечно, иди детка, - произнесла Констанс, - мы тут сами справимся.

\- А Эми молодец, - усмехнулся Джордж, - Шелдон заслужил это. Как ловко она поставила его на место. Эта девушка просто находка. Мой тупой брат не заслуживает её.

\- Это не твоё дело, младший, судить их, - подала голос Мисси, - и не вздумай к ней подкатить. Она не твоего поля ягода, братец. Давайте лучше посмотрим, что купила нам Эми.

Семейство снова расселось под ёлкой, когда в дверь постучали. Мэри пошла открывать и увидела на пороге мать их маленького соседа.

\- С Рождеством, Мэри, - сказала соседка, - мой сын передал подарок для вашей гостьи. К сожалению мы не знаем её имени.

\- Эми. Её зовут Эми. Она девушка Шелдона и приехала с ним на Рождество, - ответила изумлённая Мэри.

\- А я могу её увидеть? – спросила женщина.

\- О, мне жаль, но она уже пошла спать. Но я могу разбудить её….

\- Нет, Мэри, не стоит. Просто передай ей подарок от моего сына. Ты представляешь, он подумал, что она ангел. Я знала, что он очень хотел этот набор лего из Звёздных Войн, он обожает этот фильм, но мы не могли себе позволить такой дорогой подарок. Все деньги уходят на лечение. Но тут появляется она и приносит моему мальчику этот самый набор. Это просто чудо. Пусть ваш сын бережёт эту девушку. Она действительно ангел.

\- Спасибо за тёплые слова, я обязательно передам их Эми….

\- И подарок. Мой сын решил подарить ей свою любимую обезьянку и нарисовал для неё рисунок ангела. Он сказал, что это она. И ещё раз спасибо. Мой сын нуждался в чуде.

Мэри в шоке закрыла за соседкой дверь и вернулась в гостиную, где Констанс, Мисси и Джордж встретили её с открытыми ртами.

\- Если, мой тупой брат бросит эту девушку, то я женюсь на ней, - торжественно произнёс Джордж.

\- Ещё раз повторяю, Джордж, Эми не твоего поля ягода. Так что завали… - огрызнулась Мисси, рассматривая рисунок мальчика, - а Стиви хорошо рисует. Смотрите Эми вышла очень похожей на себя и крылья ей к лицу.

Эми лежала в своей кровати, теребя медальон на шее, подаренный Шелдоном. Обида не оставляла её в покое. Шелдон снова сделал ей больно. Но почему он не мог быть нормальным парнем? А с другой стороны, если бы он был обычным, разве смогла бы она полюбить его?

Эми знала, что она сделала ему больно, но могла ли она поступить иначе? Конечно бы смогла. Правильно ли она поступила, лишив Шелдона подарка, о котором он мечтал? Но он тоже сделал ей больно и заслужил наказание, пусть даже такое жестокое.

Девушка вспомнила глаза того мальчика. Его тусклые безжизненные глаза вдруг вспыхнули счастьем и засветились радостным блеском, когда он понял, что находится в коробке.

\- Эми, ты спишь? – услышала девушка голос Мэри.

\- Нет, миссис Купер, входите, - ответила она, присаживаясь на кровати.

\- Извини, что побеспокоила тебя, но для тебя есть подарок….

\- От Шелдона? – воодушевлённо спросила Эми.

\- Нет. Но этот подарок не менее важен. Он от того мальчика, Стивена. Возьми. Он назвал тебя ангелом и нарисовал портрет.

\- О, Боже! – воскликнула Эми, - это и правда я! И эта обезьянка тоже для меня? А обожаю обезьянок!

\- Да, это его любимая игрушка, - грустно ответила Мэри, - жаль парнишку. Ему недолго осталось. Твой подарок его отвлечёт от мыслей о смерти. Спасибо тебе, девочка. Это был очень хороший поступок.

\- Да, но я обидела Шелдона.

\- Мой сын не любит Рождество не просто так, Эми. Мой отец, его любимый поп-поп, умер в этот день, когда Шелдону исполнилось пять лет. Он просил у Санты, чтобы тот вернул его. Но это было невыполнимо и мой бедный мальчик, занёс Санту в список врагов.

\- Ой, я не знала об этом, - призналась Эми, - а я так подло с ним поступила. Он наверное ненавидит меня?

\- Я так не думаю, Эми. Ему конечно обидно, но он сам виноват. У нас с ним всегда проблемы, когда наступает Рождество. Мы стараемся отвлечь его от мыслей о дедушке, но ничего не выходит. Он словно в кокон заползает на этот день. Так что не обижайся на моего мальчика.

Эми внезапно проснулась от ощущения пристального взгляда. Открыв глаза она поняла, что не ошиблась. Шелдон лежал на кровати рядом с ней и пристально смотрел на неё. Увидев, что она поймала его за этим предприятием, Шелдон принял вертикальное положение и отвёл глаза в сторону.

\- Шелдон, ты напугал меня! – воскликнула Эми, надевая очки, - что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Эми, я не мог ждать до утра. Я принёс тебе подарок, а через девять минут Рождество закончится и подарок будет неуместен. Вот возьми, это тебе, - сказал он, протягивая девушке синюю бархатную коробку.

\- Что это? – взволнованно спросила она.

\- Это жемчужное ожерелье моей мимэй. Она дала мне его, чтобы я подарил тебе. Я хотел купить тебе что-то другое, но все магазины были закрыты и….

\- О, Шелдон, ты не понимаешь, - вздохнула Эми, возвращая коробку, - мне не нужно ожерелье твоей бабушки. Я была бы рада даже простой дешёвой открытке, лишь бы она была подарена мне от чистого сердца.

\- Прости, Эми, но я не понимаю. Я дарю тебе это от всей души….

\- Нет, не то, Шелдон, - закрыв на секунду глаза, чтобы понять как сформулировать ответ, сказала она, - вспомни, когда ты купил мне медальон на день рождения и сделал на нём гравировку наших имён. О чём ты думал в тот момент?

\- Это глупый вопрос, Эми, о тебе конечно, - закатывая глаза, ответил он.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я спрошу иначе. Что ты чувствовал в тот момент?

\- Ммм… радость, - неуверенно ответил он, - ещё я представлял, как дарю тебе его и как ты восхищаешься им… а после целуешь меня.

\- Так и было. Я была счастлива в тот момент. Теперь другой вопрос. Что ты чувствовал, когда твоя бабушка отдала своё ожерелье для меня?

\- Мне было жаль её. Это был подарок моего поп-попа для неё и если я подарю его тебе, то у неё не будет памяти о нём.

\- Молодец, Шелдон, теперь ты понимаешь разницу?

\- Кажется, понимаю. Я не думал о тебе в тот момент, - ответил он стыдливо опустив голову. Но всё же я взял его, чтобы порадовать тебя.

\- Нет, Шелдон, ты взял его, чтобы загладить свою вину.

\- Наверное ты права, Эми. И теперь ты ненавидишь меня?

\- Я не ненавижу тебя, Шелдон, я люблю тебя.

\- И тем не менее ты отдала мой подарок тому мальчику?

\- Да, это был порыв. Мимолётная обида. Но теперь я поняла, что правильно поступила. Если бы ты видел его глаза. В них было столько счастья. И пусть в это Рождество мы оба остались без подарков, я никогда не была счастливее. Твоя мама рассказала мне, почему ты не любишь Рождество, Шелдон. Это из-за твоего дедушки?

\- Санта не вернул мне его. Теперь-то я понимаю, что это было невозможно, но в пять лет я верил, что этот старик может всё. Но он подвёл меня.

\- Прости, я этого не знала. Обещаю, что я куплю тебе этот набор на твой день рождения. Ты согласен подождать?

\- Согласованно, - радостно вскинув голову вверх и устремив на девушку свой синий взор, ответил он.

\- Ну вот и отлично, - произнесла она, мило улыбаясь.

\- Эми, а как же ты? Я купил подарки всем, кроме тебя? Тебе должно быть очень обидно? Прости меня, пожалуйста.

\- Ты прощён, но всё-таки почему ты не подумал обо мне?

\- Я собирался это сделать, но потом… мы как бы поругались из-за этого бала, где я увидел тебя, танцующей с этим амбалом. Потом я сломал руку, а потом, когда мы приехали сюда… - Шелдон заёрзал на кровати, - Эми, прости, но я просто забыл про подарок. Все мои мысли были о покупке презервативов и о сексе с тобой….

\- Ой! Это многое объясняет,- сглотнув, ответила она, опустив глаза на его губы, - я тоже много думаю… об этом….

\- Правда? Так может… если ты не против…

\- Я согласна только на поцелуи. Тем более, что твоя мама конфисковала презервативы, - хихикая, ответила Эми, нежно поглаживая его ладонью по щеке.

\- Согласованно, - произнёс он, наслаждаясь её прикосновениями и опуская взор на её пухлые губы, прежде чем завладеть ими.

\- Так значит… мы… больше… не обижаемся… друг на друга? – тихо спросила Эми, в перерывах между поцелуями.

\- Никогда… - прошептал он, утопая своими губами в её декольте, - Эмиии… мне так хорошо… с тобой….

\- Мне тоже… мне тоже… - тихо ответила она, опуская его здоровую руку на свою грудь.

\- Боже… почему ты такая вкусная? – прохрипел он, забирая её сосок в рот.

\- Потому… что ты… любишь меня… - ответила она, засовывая свои руки под резинку его пижамных брюк и сильно сжимая его ягодицы.

\- Ммм… - застонал он, наслаждаясь ощущением, - это было неожиданно.

\- Я этого и добивалась, - хихикнула она, сжимая ягодицы ещё сильнее.

\- Виксен, - хриплым голосом произнёс он, обняв Эми одной рукой и ловко перекатив её на себя так, что она оказалась сверху. От неожиданности, она взвизгнула, но Шелдон быстро засунул свой язык ей в рот, лишив возможности свою девушку издавать громкие звуки.

Мэри вышла из душа и, проходя мимо комнаты Эми, услышала громкий визг и скрип кровати. Для подтверждения своей теории, она заглянула в комнату Шелдона и снова обнаружила пустую кровать. Это было слишком. Её сын лгал, подло лгал и она намеревалась прекратить это.

Мэри распахнула дверь в комнату Эми только после того, что ей никто не ответил на стук. То что она увидела, привело её в шок. Её мальчик самозабвенно целовался с Эми, меся её задницу одной рукой, словно тесто для пиццы, при всём этом издавая громкий стон сладострастия. Они был так поглощены друг другом, что не заметили, что в комнате были уже не одни.

\- Шелдон Ли Купер! Прекрати это немедленно! – в гневе воскликнула Мэри и Эми быстро соскочила с парня, тем самым раскрыв для глаз матери его мощную эрекцию.

Эми тоже заметила, куда уставилась мать Шелдона и быстро прикрыла его пах подушкой.

\- Мама?! Что ты тут делаешь?! – воскликнул он, с трудом поднимаясь с кровати, опираясь на здоровую руку.

\- Прекращаю этот вертеп в своём доме! – огрызнулась Мэри, - Ты немедленно идёшь в свою комнату, молодой человек!

\- Но, мама, мы не делали ничего плохого, - парировал он, - мы только целовались!

\- Марш в свою комнату! – прошипела Мэри сквозь зубы.

\- Мама, ты не можешь так со мной разговаривать, я взрослый человек! Я учёный и профессор!

\- Я сказала, марш в свою комнату! – Мэри была вне себя от гнева, а Эми готова была провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Иди, Шелдон, не зли маму, - сказала Эми, - пожалуйста…

\- Хоть в ком-то осталась капля благоразумия, - произнесла Мэри, гладя на раскрасневшееся от минувшей страсти, лицо девушки. – Шелдон!

\- Ладнооо, - простонал он, - я обещаю, что пойду в свою комнату… через несколько минут…

\- Немедленно! И не спорь со мной!

\- Да иду, я! Не надо больше орать, - огрызнулся Шелдон, вставая с кровати, пытаясь скрыть от глаз матери своё возбуждение. К счастью для него, после бурной дискуссии его эрекция немного успокоилась и была не столь очевидна.

Мэри вытолкнула сына за дверь и, пожелав Эми спокойной ночи, мило улыбаясь, прикрыла её за собой.

Эми плохо спала той ночью. Разгневанное лицо Мэри стояло перед глазами и чувство вины не давали девушке заснуть, но природа взяла своё и Эми уплыла в мир грёз, где встретилась со своим любимым физиком и страстно занялась с ним любовью.

Первые лучи солнца скользнули по закрытым векам девушки и разбудили её. Сладко потянувшись, Эми улыбнулась, вспоминая горячие ласки Шелдона во сне, но реальность нахлынула внезапно и чувство стыда снова заняло своё место в её голове.

Но надо было встречать новый день, каким бы трудным он не был для неё эмоционально. Выйти из комнаты было очень страшно. Эми боялась встретиться лицом к лицу с матерью Шелдона. Но мочевой пузырь просил освобождения и девушка поплелась в ванную комнату, стараясь не шуметь по дороге.

Проходя мимо комнаты Шелдона, Эми затаила дыхание и прислушалась, но там было тихо. По видимому он ещё спал. Облегчившись и приняв душ, девушка тихонько вышла из ванной и пошла к себе, избегая скрипучих половиц на полу. Подойдя к своей двери, девушка услышала снизу голоса. Это были Мэри и Констанс. Они явно спорили о чём-то, так как разговаривали на повышенных тонах.

Эми собралась было войти в свою комнату, когда поняла, что речь идёт о ней и Шелдоне.

\- Мама, ты не понимаешь, они ещё дети. Им рано думать о сексе, - настаивала Мэри.

\- Прости, но я так не считаю, дочка, - парировала Констанс, - или ты забыла, что я вышла замуж за твоего отца, когда мне едва стукнуло семнадцать?

\- И всё равно это мой дом и мои правила! – громко сказала Мэри и почти шёпотом добавила, - мама, Шелдон был возбуждён этой девушкой и если бы я не прервала их, то у них бы точно был секс. Он почти потерял контроль. Хорошо, что я забрала у него презервативы….

\- Мэри, тебе уже сорок шесть лет, но ты всё та же глупая девчонка, - возмутилась Констанс, - ты даже глупее Шелдона в этих вопросах. Зачем ты забрала у него защиту? И что ты вообще делала в комнате Эми? Оставь их в покое.

\- Не могу мама, я переживаю за Шелли, он такой наивный. Он мой маленький малыш….

\- Он уже не малыш. У твоего сына докторская степень и должность профессора. Верни ему презервативы немедленно. Иначе я расскажу твоему сыну, как твой покойный муж улепётывал из нашего дома без штанов. А тебе было тогда шестнадцать….

\- Мама, ты не посмеешь, - испуганно произнесла Мэри.

\- Хочешь проверить?

Эми стало неловко подслушивать дальше и она тихонько направилась к себе. Проходя мимо комнаты Шелдона, она почувствовала его мощную хватку на своей руке. Эми испуганно посмотрела на лицо своего парня, который уже затаскивал девушку в свою спальню. Закрыв за собой дверь, он тут же прильнул к её губам с жарким поцелуем.

\- Шелдон, что ты делаешь? Не нужно провоцировать твою маму, - прошептала она, как только он выпустил её из своих крепких объятий.

\- Мне плевать, Эми, я соскучился, - ответил он, покрывая лицо девушки страстными поцелуями.

\- Ааа, кажется я понимаю, что здесь происходит, - ухмыльнулась Эми, - запретный плод сладок?

\- Ещё как сладок, - шептал он, переключившись на её шею.

\- Шелдон, ещё пара дней и мы вернёмся в Бостон, где я буду твоей и душой и телом. Если ты не передумаешь, конечно….

\- Эми, я не могу так долго ждать. Давай улетим в Бостон сегодня.

\- Сегодня?! Но у нас куплены билеты на первое января.

\- Мы можем поменять их. Эми, прошу… - скулил он, - я не могу ходить по дому матери со стоячим… ну… ты понимаешь? У меня до сих пор перед глазами вытаращенные глаза мамы, уставившейся на мою эрекцию…. Бррр…. И теперь из-за своей эйдетической памяти, я никогда этого не забуду.

\- Но, что мы скажем Мэри? О своём внезапном отъезде? Ты не можешь врать, Шелдон. Когда ты врёшь, у тебя появляется больше тиков, чем в часовой мастерской.

\- О, так это была шутка? – хихикнул Шелдон, - забавно. Шутка, построенная на омонимах: тиков – в смысле, нервных и тиков – в смысле, звуках, работающих механических часов. Ты сама придумала эту шутку?

\- Да, конечно, - подтвердила Эми, совершенно растерявшись оттого, что Шелдон счёл её слова шуткой. Но он был Шелдоном и его мышление иногда приводило девушку в замешательство, но это и возбуждало, - хорошо, Шелдон, мы уедем сегодня, если ты хочешь.

\- Отлично! – воскликнул он, - а теперь иди и сообщи моей маме, что мы уезжаем. И придумай, почему.

\- Шелдон, я не буду врать твоей матери! – возмутилась Эми, выскальзывая из его объятий.

\- Но Эмиии, я тоже не смогу ей соврать. От этого меня заламывает как энергозависимый синтезированный белок в конфорном пространстве, как триптих эпохи ренессанса, как дешёвый костюм….

\- Ладно, хватит сравнений я всё поняла. Просто скажи маме, что мы уезжаем потому, что уезжаем.

\- И этого будет достаточно?

\- Думаю… да.

Эми была довольна своим парнем. Он справился. Мэри, впрочем и не настаивала на том, чтобы оставить пару на празднование Нового Года. Как бы она не хотела оградить своего мальчика, от прелюбодеяния, Мэри прекрасно понимала, что его уже не остановить. Так пусть это случится не под её крышей. К большому удивлению Шелдона, его мать даже отдала ему презервативы и велела быть осторожнее с последствиями. Шелдон пообещал, что всё будет хорошо и он будет аккуратен.

Попрощавшись с семейством Куперов, Шелдон и Эми собрали свои вещи и отправились в аэропорт Хьюстона, в сопровождении Джорджа, который ещё раз пригрозил брату, что если тот обидит Эми, то будет иметь дело с ним. На что Шелдон показал ему средний палец, но только тогда, когда пересёк зону посадки и старший брат не смог бы достать его там.

Наконец, самолёт взлетел и взял курс на Бостон. Эми положила голову на плечо парня, взволнованно думая о том, что скоро она больше не будет девственницей. И эти мысли вызывали не только страх, но и что-то более значимое, и это что-то ей очень хотелось испытать со своим любимым, самым умным и самым красивым парнем.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13.**

В канун Нового Года Шелдон, наконец-то избавился от гипса и почувствовал себя нормальным человеком. Расстраивало его только то, что теперь он не нуждался в опеке Эми, а он уже привык, что она всегда была под рукой и бежала к нему по первому зову.

Теперь всё должно измениться и это раздражало физика. Первое разочарование ждало его сразу же, после приезда из больницы. Эми скрылась в своей квартире, оставив Шелдона на лестнице, сославшись на то, что ей необходимо подготовиться к лабораторной работе. Тест был уже третьего числа и времени на подготовку было мало. Но девушка обещала, что Новый Год они встретят вместе.

Получив от Эми лёгкий чмок в щёку, физик поднялся на свой этаж и зашёл в квартиру, совершенно не зная, чем себя занять. Усевшись на диване, он включил телевизор, но мысли его уплыли в другом направлении.

Шелдон заметил, что после приезда из Техаса, его девушку словно подменили. Она как будто бы боялась оставаться с ним наедине и пресекала любые попытки парня сделать их отношения более интимными.

Сначала он подумал, что это было то самое время месяца, когда бушующие гормоны делают девочек просто невыносимыми, но сверившись с календарём, понял, что менструация у Эми должна была начаться только через неделю.

Запутавшись в своих рассуждениях окончательно, он понял, что без помощи посторонних лиц не обойтись и решил спросить совета у Джорджа.

Долго собираясь с мыслями Шелдон всё же набрал номер телефона брата:

\- Ушам своим не верю, - услышал он удивлённый голос старшего брата, - неужели это сам доктор Купер решил спуститься с Олимпа и позвонить мне, простому смертному?

\- Джорджи, - снисходительно ответил Шелдон, - если ты не в курсе, гора Олимп находится на Марсе. И это самая высокая точка этой планеты. К тому же, я не был на Марсе и следовательно не мог бы спуститься оттуда.

\- Шелли, это был сарказм. Ну ладно, проехали. Так что же тебе надобно от меня, братан?

\- Джорджи, - неуверенно начал Шелдон, - мне нужен твой совет. Как я знаю, ты уже не девственник с шестнадцати лет….

\- Тебе нужен совет относительно секса?

\- Гипотетически. Скажем так, одному моему другу… очень хотелось бы узнать, почему его девушка, мечтавшая о соитии с ним, теперь избегает этого? А он напротив, желает вступить с ней в половую связь.

\- Ха-ха, рад слышать, что ты перестал быть роботом и стал настоящим мальчиком, с бушующими гормонами, как и положено подростку. Значит, как я понял, Эми избегает секса с тобой?

\- Речь не обо мне и Эми, Джорджи, - смущённо ответил Шелдон, - но чисто гипотетически, что делать… моему другу?

\- Перестань, братишка, я знаю, что речь идёт о тебе. А ты пробовал спросить Эми об этом?

\- Нет…, но мне кажется, что я сделал что-то не так. Но понятия не имею, что?

\- Даже и не сомневаюсь, что это твоя вина. Ты должен обсудить с ней это, и кстати, может у неё критические дни?

\- Нет. Ещё целая неделя. Я не знаю, что и думать, - грустно ответил Шелдон.

\- Шелдон, а ты не думал, что она боится первой близости?

\- Об этом я не подумал, спасибо. Честно говоря я и сам в ужасе. Может и она испытывает те же чувства?

\- Поговори с ней, Шелли, и будь честен, если ты действительно любишь её.

\- Люблю, - задумчиво ответил он, вспоминая изумрудные глаза своей подруги.

\- Вот и отлично. Действуй, братишка, у тебя всё получится и не забывай о защите. Приятно, что ты обратился ко мне за советом. До скорого.

\- До свидания, Джорджи, и ещё раз спасибо.

Отключив телефон, Шелдон взглянул на часы. До Нового Года оставалось ещё пять часов. Вспомнив слова брата, он решил действовать. Надев на себя фартук, физик отправился на кухню, чтобы приготовить восхитительный ужин. Далее по плану, после ужина, следовал поцелуй, когда часы пробьют полночь, а после первое соитие.

Поставив жаркое в духовку, Шелдон отправился в спальню. Сменив постельное бельё, он положил презервативы в тумбочку. Приготовил одноразовые полотенца и расставил на комоде свечи.

В девять вечера физик направился в душ. Раздевшись он подошёл к зеркалу и стал внимательно себя разглядывать, на признаки какой-либо инфекции, например прыщей. К счастью, ничего такого не было, но одно изменение он всё же заметил в себе. А именно то, что на его груди появились первые признаки роста волос. В остальном он остался доволен своим телом. Никакого лишнего жира, поджарый живот. Руки и ноги немного длинноваты, но с этим он ничего не мог поделать. Большое количество веснушек и мелких родинок, тоже не портили общего вида.

Оказавшись под тёплыми струями воды, Шелдон вспомнил наставления брата, который открыл ему тайну как дольше продержаться во время коитуса и не расплескать своё семя раньше, чем девушка достигнет финала.

Закрыв глаза, он представил перед собой обнажённую Эми, стоящую на коленях и играющую его гениталиями. Эффект был молниеносный и возбуждённый физик взял свой член в руку.

Через несколько минут, буквально ощущая свой пенис в сладком ротике Эми, он довёл себя до оргазма и кончил на стену ванной комнаты, ощутив при этом физическое расслабление и душевную пустоту, после того как открыл глаза и не обнаружил, перед ним свою девушку.

Приняв душ и тщательно вымыв стену, Шелдон приготовился к приходу Эми. Накрыв на стол, он достал из холодильника бутылку шампанского, подаренную Джорджем ещё в Техасе. На десерт Шелдон приготовил шоколад и клубнику. Это был совет брата, так как оба этих продукта являлись афродизиаками, что способствует сексуальному возбуждению.

Надев свой лучший серый костюм и голубую рубашку, подчёркивающую синеву его глаз, Шелдон сел на диван и стал ждать.

Эми сходила с ума, не зная какое платье выбрать. Перекопав свой небольшой гардероб, она достала чёрное коктейльное платье, подаренное ей Мисси. Не долго думая, она облачилась в него и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Она была секси и ей это не понравилось. Платье сильно обтягивало фигуру, выделяя её округлые бёдра. Кроме того, декольте было слишком глубоким, по мнению девушки. Открытые руки и спина. Это платье практически не скрывало ничего кроме ног. Хотя оно и было длинным, но имело разрезы по бокам, чуть выше колен.

Эми несколько раз покрутилась перед зеркалом, представляя как Шелдон срывает платье с её тела и страстно целует его. Потом вдруг перед глазами возникла её мать, которая осуждающим взглядом осматривала её с ног до головы, после чего называла её шлюхой и опять же срывала платье со своей дочери, но с другой целью.

Эми грустно вздохнула и решила переодеться. Но ничего подходящего для встречи Нового Года больше не было. Всё же девушка вышла из затруднительного положения, надев на себя черный кардиган и застегнув его на все пуговицы. Теперь ничего соблазнительного, кроме разрезов по бокам не было видно. Сунув ноги в чёрные туфли, Эми отправилась к Шелдону.

\- Вау, как вкусно пахнет, - восхищённо произнесла Эми, входя в квартиру физика, - ты приготовил ужин?

\- Да, - важно ответил он, сегодня у нас жаркое из курицы, шампанское, шоколад и клубника. Кстати за ней пришлось побегать, чтобы купить действительно свежие ягоды.

\- Приятно осознавать, что ты так хорошо подготовился к встрече Нового Года. А откуда шампанское?

\- Это тайный подарок моего брата, тссс… - ответил он, прижав указательный палец к своим губам и соблазнительно подмигнув, отчего по телу девушки пробежали мурашки.

\- Надо же… - ухмыльнулась Эми, теребя медальон с их именами на своей груди. Она стала замечать за собой эту привычку, когда волновалась. – Шелдон, помнишь, что было с нами в прошлый раз, когда мы напились?

\- Я помню всё, Эми, с того момента, когда моя мама отлучила меня от груди. Это был дождливый вторник….

\- Шелдон, - остановила его Эми, - я ужасно голодна. Может, приступим к ужину, иначе я захлебнусь от слюноотделения.

\- Отлично, присаживайся. А я пока налью нам шампанского, - вежливо предложил он, провожая девушку к дивану.

Покрутив бутылку в руках, Шелдон сорвал с неё фольгу и раскрутил железный держатель. Неожиданно для них, пробка вылетела из горлышка бутылки с громким хлопком, и пенная жидкость фонтаном ударила в сторону испуганной девушки, окатив её кардиган. Сама же пробка взлетела ввысь и, ударившись в потолок, упала прямо в жаркое, соус от которого, тоже попал на бедную девушку.

\- Шелдон! – закричала Эми, вскакивая с дивана, - Боже, мой любимый кардиган!

\- Упс… - виновато произнёс физик, - прости, Эми, я не нарочно. Снимай его, я отнесу его завтра же в химчистку.

Эми быстро расстегнула пуговицы и, стащив с себя мокрый кардиган, протянула его парню. Но он не торопился принимать его. Подняв глаза на Шелдона, Эми обнаружила, что он находится в полнейшем ступоре, разглядывая её с ног до головы.

\- Ой, - внезапно ощутив сухость во рту, произнесла она, прикрывая декольте рукой.

\- Ты прекрасна, Эми! - в восхищении сказал он, принимая, наконец-то, мокрый кардиган и прижимая его к груди.

\- Правда? – смущённо спросила она и Шелдон быстро-быстро закивал головой, подтверждая свои слова, отчего девушка засмущалась ещё больше.

\- Истинная правда, - снова подтвердил он, подбирая челюсть с пола.

\- Так мы будем… сегодня ужинать или нет? – опуская глаза, спросила она, сильно покраснев.

\- Ой, конечно, - засуетился Шелдон, разглядывая полупустую бутылку, - но, к сожалению, шампанского хватит только на один бокал.

\- Значит, мы встретим Новый Год, трезвыми, - усмехнулась она.

\- Точно. Новый Год. Я совсем забыл про него, - ответил он, раскладывая жаркое по тарелкам и разливая оставшееся шампанское по бокалам.

Ужин действительно получился великолепным. Пытаясь загладить вину перед Эми, Шелдон, старался рассмешить её, кормя клубникой с шоколадом и рассказывая научные анекдоты, которые большинство людей на планете не понимали, но девушка громко смеялась, чем вызывала восхищение своего парня.

Время стремительно приближалось к полуночи и Шелдон включил телевизор в тот момент, когда началось падение шара на Таймс-сквер в Нью-Йорке и обратный отсчёт.

\- Эми, а ты знаешь, с чего началась эта традиция? – спросил Шелдон и не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил свою мысль, - падение шара — не специальный новогодний обряд. Это модифицированная и модернизированная морская традиция. Для моряков знание точного времени было вопросом жизни и смерти. Без знания времени невозможно бы было точно сориентироваться в пространстве, а любая навигационная ошибка чревата бесчисленными печальными последствиями. Поэтому все морские державы делали все возможное, чтобы оснастить свои корабли максимально точными надежными часами, хронометрами.

Однако, за время пребывания в море, под действием качки, жары, холода и влаги любой хронометр начинал спешить или отставать. Часы следовало регулярно сверять. В лабораторных условиях это было делать затруднительно. Еще сложнее было сделать так, чтобы капитан и штурманы смогли сверить часы, не высаживаясь на берег.

Пушечный выстрел для этого не годился. Пушку и корабль могло разделять значительное расстояние, а скорость звука относительно невелика, поэтому погрешность хронометра неизбежно достигала нескольких секунд. Именно поэтому была придумана технология падения шара.

Она рождена в Англии. Один из таких шаров располагался на башенке в Гринвинчской лаборатории. Капитан корабля, находившийся поблизости от башни, ровно в полдень смотрел в свою подзорную трубу и отмечал падение шара на своем хронометре.

На Таймс-сквер шар начал падать с 1907 года. Шар диаметром почти в 4 метра каждый год изготавливают заново, чтобы он был как можно красивее и ярче. В некоторых городах США Новый год встречают с помощью собственных падающих шаров.

В Атланте, штат Джорджия, вместо шара используется гигантская копия персика, в городе Роли, штат Северная Каролина — латунный желудь весом 900 фунтов, а в Страсбурге, штат Пенсильвания — шар для игры в пинг-понг.

\- Шелдон, есть ещё одна традиция о которой ты не упомянул, - сказала Эми, по окончании его лекции.

\- Да? И какая же? – заинтересованно спросил он.

\- Вот такая, - Эми приблизилась к физику и, нежно охватив его лицо своими ладонями, поцеловала его в губы.

Шелдон, тот час же ответил на поцелуй, углубив его. Они долго и страстно целовались, даже после того, как шар опустился и начались взрывы фейерверков, и по телевизору, и за окнами его квартиры.

\- С Новым Годом, Эми, - прошептал он, неохотно отстраняясь от девушки.

\- С Новым Годом, Шелдон, - тихо ответила она, не смея оторвать глаз от его глубокого синего взора.

\- С Новым 1998-м Годом, – произнёс он, вновь припадая к мягким губам девушки.

Страсти постепенно накалялись и руки парня уже блуждали по телу девушки, ощупывая пальцами мягкость и гладкость её шёлкового платья. Тонкая ткань была очень податлива, как и сама девушка, носившая это платье.

Её шаловливые пальчики тоже не бездействовали и расстёгивали пуговицы на сером пиджаке парня. Не разрывая поцелуя, Шелдон избавился от пиджака и спустил тонкие бретельки, поддерживающие платье, с плеч Эми. Он был приятно поражён тем фактом, что на ней не было бюстгальтера. Осознав это, Шелдон тихо застонал, забирая груди девушки в свои ладони и нежно массируя их.

Эми тоже была удивлена, обнаружив, что под расстёгнутой рубашкой парня не было его обычной белой майки. Она скользила руками по его обнажённой груди, уделяя особое внимание соскам и опускаясь ниже, чтобы поглаживать его живот.

\- Эми, может, пойдём… в спальню, - произнёс он, приятным низким баритоном, отчего у Эми, бешено заколотилось сердце.

\- Я согласна… - прошептала она, отрывая от парня опухшие от поцелуев губы. – Только сначала мне нужно посетить уборную.

Шелдон воспользовался моментом, пока Эми находилась в ванной, чтобы зажечь свечи в спальне и выключить остальной свет. «Немного зловеще, но если не появится мужик в хоккейной маске, то это даже романтично», подумал он, раздеваясь.

Сложив одежду на стуле, Шелдон долго раздумывал, оставлять ли на себе трусы? Но подумав, что они будут только мешать, избавился и от них. Скользнув под одеяло, он стал ждать появление своей девушки, успокаивая нервозность и вспоминая уроки Джорджа.

Эми спустила воду в унитазе и решила принять короткий душ, чтобы немного успокоить разбушевавшиеся гормоны. Она уже знала, что произойдёт в спальне Шелдона через несколько минут и это приводило её в ужас.

Эми боялась боли. Она много раз слышала в школе и в университете разговоры девушек, которые утверждали, что потеря их девственности происходила с сильной болью и Эми готовилась пережить то же самое.

Она была решительно настроена на близость и не хотела ждать другого момента. Всё должно было произойти сегодня, в новогоднюю ночь.

Девушка вышла из душа, обернулась полотенцем и сделав глубокий вдох у двери спальни Шелдона решительно вошла в комнату. Но у самой двери, увидев его в постели, потеряла уверенность и застыла, не решаясь сделать ни шагу.

\- Мне… залезть к тебе… под одеяло? – нерешительно спросила она, сглотнув несуществующий ком в горле.

\- Давай, - ответил он, улыбаясь и отодвигая край одеяла, - иди сюда.

Эми робко приблизилась к кровати и забралась под одеяло, после чего избавилась от полотенца.

Примерно минуту они молчали, теребя дрожащими руками края одеяла. Шелдон посмотрел на Эми и увидел, что её трясёт:

\- Почему ты дрожишь? Тебе холодно? – заботливо спросил он.

\- Нет, мне не холодно. Просто немного нервничаю и накрутила себе в голове, - смущённо ответила она, боясь посмотреть в его глаза.

\- Как и я, - ответил он, пожирая глазами её обнажённые плечи, - может, мы могли бы… выяснить это вместе?

\- Давай, - скромно ответила она, поднимая на него свой взор и тут же утопая в его лазурном мягком взгляде из-под густых ресниц, внезапно осознав, что всё будет хорошо. Она придвинулась к парню и робко поцеловала его. Шелдон тут же завладел её губами. Прикусив верхнюю губу, он проник языком внутрь, жадно исследуя её ротовую полость.

Эми тихонько застонала, опускаясь на подушку под давлением тела Шелдона. Продолжая целовать девушку, он закинул на неё ногу и Эми поняла, что он абсолютно голый, когда член скользнул по бедру и прижался к её лобку.

\- О, Боже… - вытаращив на Шелдона испуганные глаза, прошептала она, осознавая, что это реально происходит.

\- Не волнуйся… я буду нежен с тобой, - тихо ответил он, забирая её сосок в рот и сильно засасывая его. Это действие вызвало бурю эмоций и рой бабочек, резвившихся внизу её живота. Слова Шелдона успокоили Эми и она, почувствовав уверенность, ухватила его задницу и прижала его к своему паху.

\- О, да, Эмиии… - простонал он, просовывая руку между ними.

Окунув свои пальцы в её женственность, он понял, что девушка хорошо смазана и готова принять его. Но он не торопился. Джордж хорошо обучил своего падавана и Шелдон знал, чем больше времени уйдёт на предварительные ласки, тем легче будет проникновение.

Скользнув пальцами по её нежным губкам и, немного поиграв с ними, он нашёл клитор и начал медленно потирать его, не отрывая своих горячих губ от её груди. Шелдон понял по изменившемуся дыханию Эми, что она сильно возбуждена. Её соки достаточно увлажнили гениталии девушки, но Шелдон ждал оргазма, теребя её розовый бутончик всё сильнее и быстрее.

\- Шелдон… о, Господи… я больше не могу ждать… ты нужен мне… - отчаянно молила она.

\- Ещё немного, Эми, - страстно шептал он, вставая на колени меж её ног и продолжая натирать её, напрягшийся бугорок.

\- Боже, Шелдон, я хочу тебя! – закричала она, когда волна тепла разлилась по всему телу и, локализовавшись внизу живота, выплеснулась на свободу, сводя девушку с ума от эйфории оргазма.

Шелдон обожал этот момент. Он пожирал глазами её тело, подергивающееся перед ним. Оставив в покое клитор, он засунул два пальца в самое лоно, почувствовав мягкие конвульсии внутри своей подруги. Раздвинув пальцы, он начал делать ими возвратно-поступательные и круговые движения, чтобы подготовить девушку к вторжению его совсем не маленького мужского органа.

Эми скулила, принимая его ласки, двигая своё тело навстречу его руке и Шелдон понял, что время пришло. Достав из тумбочки пакетик из фольги и ловко вскрыв его зубами, тренировки Джорджа не прошли даром, он быстро раскатал презерватив по своей длине и посмотрел на Эми, превратившуюся в желе от его прикосновений:

\- Эми, - прохрипел он, дрожа от возбуждения, - ты готова?

\- Да! Да! Да! – кричала она в полном экстазе, - Прошу… быстрее… давай… возьми меня!

Шелдон улыбнулся и позиционировал себя напротив её возбуждённой плоти. Взяв член в руку, он несколько раз провёл им по набухшим половым губам девушки и втиснулся в её глубину.

Там было влажно и тепло, узко и чертовски приятно. Желая испытать ещё больше таких волнующих ощущений, он двинулся глубже и, прорвав преграду, вошёл на всю длину.

Эми тихонько пискнула и крепче обняла его, ещё ближе прижимая к себе. Шелдон замер, давая ей приспособиться к вторжению, восторженно покрывая горячее тело девушки сладкими и быстрыми поцелуями.

\- Эми… ты в порядке? - спросил он, изнемогая от желания двигаться.

\- Да, всё хорошо… - прошептала она, охватывая его бёдра своими ногами и удивляясь отсутствию сильной боли, - продолжай….

\- Хорошо, - низким рычанием ответил он, вынимая член наполовину, но желание вернуться обратно оказалось сильнее, что он и сделал, вызвав крик восторга у девушки.

Шелдон никогда не мог подумать, что это дело ему так понравится. Он наслаждался ощущениями себя в ней и хотелось двигаться всё быстрее и быстрее.

Капельки пота стекали по лицу и падали на грудь девушки, но ему было всё равно. Он стал мужчиной, а она его женщиной - это было идеально и он держался молодцом.

Толчки становились всё быстрее и глубже, когда Шелдон осознал, что стремительно приближался к финалу, но Эми за ним явно не поспевала. Не долго думая он снова начал потирать её клитор, вызвав у Эми дрожь по всему телу:

\- О, Боже, Шелдон! - воскликнула она и второй оргазм окатил её тело взрывной волной.

\- Отлично, детка, - прохрипел он, наслаждаясь тем, как её стены сжимаются и разжимаются вокруг его мужского достоинства, обволакивая его со всех сторон и это было непередаваемо.

\- Ах, Эмиии... – зарычал он, выстреливая своё семя в презерватив. Толкнув ещё несколько раз, он измождённо упал на девушку сверху, пытаясь отдышаться.

Эми прижала к себе горячее мокрое тело своего парня и расслабленно выдохнула, глупо улыбаясь.

\- Что смешного? – спросил он, приподнимаясь на локте и, заглянув ей в глаза.

\- Мы больше не девственники, - ответила она, хихикнув.

\- Не нахожу в этом ничего смешного, скорее напротив, немного удручает.

\- Почему? – настороженно спросила Эми, - тебе не понравилось?

\- Очень понравилось, в этом-то и дело. Вдруг я теперь перестал быть гением? Раньше я мог думать только о физике, но появилась ты и всё испортила, превратив меня в хиппи. О, Боже, вдруг я теперь буду мечтать только о сексе и не смогу больше решать свои уравнения?

\- Я так не думаю, Шелдон. Вспомни Ричарда Фейнмана, к примеру, или Эйнштейна. Они были великими учёными, не смотря на то, что очень любили женщин.

\- Ты думаешь, что я смогу справиться с этим?

\- Я просто уверена в этом. Ты же гений, - ответила Эми, нежно поцеловав своего физика в губы.

\- Эми, а что теперь будет с нами, когда я уеду? – спросил он, закончив поцелуй.

\- Я не знаю, Шелдон, давай пока не будем думать об этом. У нас есть ещё несколько месяцев и мы будем наслаждаться друг другом, ты согласен?

\- Это похоже на план, - согласился он и неожиданно для Эми, лизнул своё запястье, - я думаю, что теперь мне срочно нужен душ. Я весь какой-то липкий… и вкусный.

\- Это правда, Шелдон, ты очень вкусный, - ответила она, не скрывая хитрую улыбку. - Хорошо. Иди, а я пока поменяю простыни.

Шелдон стоял под тёплыми струями воды и прокручивал в голове их первое соитие. Он даже представить не мог, что это так восхитительно. Он стал мужчиной и у него была женщина, которую он любил. Лишь одно не давало ему покоя. Он уедет… и Эми забудет его.

Девушка вылезла из кровати, решив поменять постельное бельё. Откинув одеяло, она нашла на простыне несколько бурых пятен. Эми знала, что при потере девственной плевы такое происходит, но не хотела, чтобы Шелдон увидел это, поэтому решила сама всё постирать.

Поменяв бельё на свежее, Эми надела своё платье и, забрав простыни пошла в свою квартиру. Засунув вещи в стиральную машину, девушка приняла душ и переоделась в ночную рубашку. Накинув халат, она вновь поднялась в квартиру Шелдона, обнаружив его сидящим на диване.

\- Шелдон, почему ты не в кровати? – удивлённо спросила она.

\- Я думал, что ты ушла, - обиженно ответил он, не двигаясь с места. – Я вышел из душа, а тебя нет.

\- Я закинула в стирку постельное бельё и приняла душ. На простыне была… кровь. Я не хотела, чтобы ты видел это.

\- Эми, с тобой всё в порядке? – испуганно спросил он, вскакивая с дивана. – Я сделал тебе больно?

\- Конечно я в порядке, Шелдон, не волнуйся. Всегда бывает больно в первый раз, но теперь я в норме. Скажу больше, мне было очень хорошо с тобой, – улыбаясь, ответила она, хотя, это было не совсем так. После вторжения Шелдона в её лоно, осталось ощущение напряжённости в гениталиях и небольшая боль внизу живота.

\- Правда? – спросил он, скромно улыбаясь.

\- Правда, Шелдон. Ну, а теперь я думаю, что нам надо немного поспать. Уже три часа ночи.

\- Ты права, - согласился он, - но, я бы чего-нибудь перекусил. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько энергии я на тебя потратил, женщина.

\- Я сделаю тебе сандвич, - ответила она, направляясь на кухню, превозмогая лёгкую боль.

Сделав Шелдону бутерброд и налив им обоим тёплого молока, Эми осторожно присела рядом с ним на диван, наблюдая как он жадно поглощал пищу, закатывая глаза от блаженства:

\- Ммм, Эмиии, какая вкуснятина, - пропел он, не переставая жевать, - спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответила она, умиляясь.

\- Я хочу ещё, - произнёс он, допив остатки молока.

\- Сандвич или молоко? – спросила она, вставая.

\- Тебя, - ответил он, заглянув в изумлённые глаза девушки, - а что? Я люблю повторения.

\- О, Шелдон, это так мило, - расчувствовалась она, - но я думаю, что мы должны немного подождать.

\- Чего? – удивился он.

\- Ну, после твоего… вторжения, мне немного больно… там, - стыдливо покраснев, ответила Эми.

\- О, нет, я причинил тебе боль? Почему ты сразу не сказала? – испуганно спросил Шелдон, вытаращив на девушку глаза так сильно, что его брови полезли на лоб.

\- Это всегда так… в первый раз. Моя девственная плева была разрушена и мне нужно немного времени, чтобы поправиться. Так что, не переживай. Пойдём лучше спать.

\- Хорошо, пойдём, - ответил он, вставая с дивана, - и если бы ты сказала мне раньше, что испытываешь боль, то я сам бы сделал себе сандвич. И… Эми, давай договоримся, если тебе будет дискомфортно или, тем более больно, то ты обязательно сообщишь мне об этом.

\- Конечно, - улыбаясь, ответила она, следуя за ним в спальню. Ей была очень приятна такая забота Шелдона.

Открыв глаза, Эми посмотрела на часы, которые показывали семь часов утра. Обернувшись в другую сторону, она не обнаружила присутствие своего парня и этот факт расстроил её.

Девушка привыкла просыпаться рядом с ним в его объятиях и то, что его нет немного удручало. Вздохнув, Эми выбралась из кровати и решила выяснить причину раннего пробуждения Шелдона.

Прошлёпав в гостиную, протирая глаза, девушка обнаружила физика, сидящего на диване и наблюдавшего за приключениями доктора Кто.

\- Точно, сегодня же суббота, - произнесла она, направляясь на кухню, - с добрым утром, Шелдон.

\- Угу, - тихо ответил он, отправляя в рот ложку хлопьев, приправленных молоком и не отводя глаз от экрана телевизора.

Это было не совсем то приветствие, которого она ожидала, но Шелдон был Шелдоном. Сделав себе кофе, девушка присоединилась к нему на диване, но физик не собирался заводить с ней разговор. Он был настолько увлечён происходящим на экране, что совершенно не замечал присутствия Эми.

Да и чего она ожидала? Что безумная и страстная ночь любви в одночасье изменит его? Что он будет бегать за ней по пятам и молить о сексе? Это вряд ли. И с чего она взяла, что лишив их обоих невинности, он изменит свою рутину ради неё?

Допив свой кофе, Эми решила пойти к себе и постирать вещи. Вернувшись в свою пустую квартиру, она поняла, что скоро останется в ней совершенно одна, когда Шелдон уедет в Калифорнию и там забудет о её существовании.

Тяжело вздохнув, девушка включила стиральную машину, решив не думать о предстоящей разлуке. В конце концов, у них было ещё несколько месяцев вместе. Несколько месяцев любви и страсти.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Эми достала свои учебники и начала готовиться к тесту по нейробиологии. Ведь наука оставалась её главным приоритетом.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14.**

Сдав очередной тест на отлично, Эми решила посетить лекцию Шелдона, а после отправиться с ним на обед.

Прошмыгнув в аудиторию незамеченной, она присела на задний ряд, наслаждаясь приятным и мягким баритоном своего парня. А он был в своей стихии, дотошно объясняя новую тему студентам, Шелдон периодически подходил к доске, быстро записывая уравнения, после чего обращался к студентам с каверзными вопросами, выясняя степень их подготовленности к предмету.

Эми любовалась его манерой преподавания и самим профессором. Он стремительно перемещался по аудитории от доски к кафедре и обратно, пытаясь донести свою мысль до каждого студента, присутствующего в классе.

За пять месяцев работы в Гарварде, ученики доктора Купера освоили многое и считались лучшими на физическом факультете. В его классе не было отстающих и Шелдон гордился этим. Как преподаватель, он был суров и требователен к своим студентам, заставляя их работать на износ.

Некоторые не выдерживали нагрузки и уходили к другим профессорам, но оставшиеся трудились в поте лица и многого достигли в области теоретической физики, в их числе, к удивлению самого Шелдона, была и Хайди Джонсон.

Эми тайком наблюдала за красивой блондинкой, старательно записывающей уравнения в тетради, высунув язык, и внимательно слушала лекцию, покусывая кончик карандаша.

По окончании урока, студенты начали расходиться. Эми встала со своего места, намереваясь пойти к Шелдону, когда услышала его голос, обращавшийся к Хайди:

\- Мисс Джонсон, задержитесь, пожалуйста. Мне нужно поговорить с вами.

Эми замерла на месте. Ей было неприятно то, что Шелдон обратился к блондинке так мягко и вежливо. Эми прижала руку к груди, пытаясь сдержать сильное сердцебиение, когда увидела, как блондинка, шепнув что-то своей подружке, хихикнула и грациозной походкой направилась к преподавателю, старательно виляя задом.

Эми не слышала, о чём они беседовали, но по выражению их лиц, поняла, что речь идёт о чём-то, что нравилось обоим. Брюнетке было противно наблюдать, как Хайди всем своим видом показывала Шелдону свою заинтересованность в нём. Особенно, Эми взбесило то, что её парень мягко улыбнувшись блондинке, достал из стола маленькую коробочку и передал её девушке. Хайди так обрадовалась, что забыв все рамки приличия, обняла и нежно его поцеловала в щёку, после чего достала что-то из своей сумочки и передала это Шелдону.

Сначала он стал отказываться, но после долгих уговоров блондинки, всё же принял то, что она сунула ему в руку. «Прекрасно» - думала Эми, - «они ещё и подарками обмениваются».

Эми не могла больше выносить этого издевательства и тихо вышла из аудитории. Никого и ничего не замечая, брюнетка побежала домой.

Закрывшись в своей квартире, Эми наконец-то дала волю слезам. Два дня назад они впервые занимались любовью, а сегодня он уже обнимается с другой. Неужели Хайди всё-таки добилась своей цели? Теперь Эми могла объяснить внезапное нежелание Шелдона прикасаться к ней в последние дни. Его как будто подменили после той страстной ночи.

Он конечно не сказал, что бросает её, но перестал её трогать вообще. Даже поцелуев в щёку не было. Теперь она поняла, что добившись своей цели, Шелдон потерял интерес к ней и вероятнее всего нашёл ей замену в лице Хайди, её злейшего врага.

Эми снова почувствовала себя преданной, как всегда. Ещё в школе, мальчики приглашали её на свидание, лишь для того, чтобы поиздеваться над ней. Для кого-то она делала домашнюю работу, а кто-то приходил к ней на свидание со своей девушкой, после чего громко смеялись и целовались в её присутствии. Но всех превзошёл Джонни Дэвис и его подружка Кэти. Они связали бедную Эми и стали заниматься друг с другом сексом, чтобы она усвоила, что была такой уродливой, что это заводило их обоих.

Эми вздохнула, вспомнив свои тяжёлые школьные годы. Конечно, эти уроки пошли ей на пользу и она перестала обращать внимание на парней вообще… до Шелдона, в которого влюбилась с первого взгляда и которому доверяла, как самой себе. В конце концов, она подарила ему своё сердце и невинность….

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми,

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми,

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми, - от неожиданности, Эми подпрыгнула на диване, быстро вытирая слёзы. Она так растерялась, что впала в ступор, чувствуя как её тело самопроизвольно начало дрожать. Девушка не понимала, что ей делать. Она не хотела его видеть, но с другой стороны, ей надо было высказать ему всё в лицо.

Поправив юбку и волосы, брюнетка смело открыла дверь:

\- Что тебе надо, Шелдон? – гневно спросила она.

\- Эми, я ждал тебя на обед. Почему ты не пришла? Я не люблю, когда меня обманывают, - рассержено спросил он, не отвечая на её вопрос.

\- Ну, надо же какое совпадение, профессор, - ехидно заметила Эми, - я тоже не люблю, когда меня обманывают.

\- Да? И кто же тот негодяй, что обманул тебя? – не понимая её сарказма, спросил он.

\- Вы, доктор Купер, - ухмыльнувшись, ответила она.

\- Не понял? Как я мог тебя обмануть, если мы сегодня не виделись вообще?

\- Шелдон, не надо принимать меня за дуру, - огрызнулась она, - ты прекрасно понимаешь о чём я говорю.

\- Извини, Эми, но я вообще не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь? – произнёс он, внимательно изучая её лицо. – Но, по твоему заплаканному виду, я думаю, что ты расстроена… или голодна. Скорее всё-таки расстроена….

\- Ну надо же, - грустно усмехнулась Эми, - ты начал разбираться в мимике, какой прогресс.

\- И ещё, я понял, что ты на меня злишься. Что же я такого натворил, что ты наехала на меня, как только я вошёл в эту дверь?

\- Господи, Шелдон, я же сказала, что ты обманул меня! – крикнула Эми, гневно окинув парня взглядом.

\- Это я уже слышал. И так как я не обманывал тебя каким-либо образом, то твои обвинения беспочвенны и нелепы.

\- Ну… тогда объясни мне, почему ты обнимался с Хайди и что за коробочку ты ей подарил? А так же, объясни, что она подарила тебе, да ещё и поцеловала при этом?

\- Ах, вот в чём дело, - фыркнув, ответил он, - ты снова неверно всё истолковала. Эми мы уже проходили через это. Помнишь, набор лего? И кстати, скоро мой день рождения и ты обещала мне купить…

\- Шелдон! – прервала его брюнетка, - я жду твоих объяснений!

\- Хорошо, - закатив глаза, ответил он, растягивая слова, - это был не подарок. Хайди знала, что я буду праздновать Рождество в Техасе и просила меня купить для своего младшего брата галстук-боло и шейный ковбойский платок. У него скоро день рождения и она хотела сделать ему подарок в ковбойском стиле.

\- А что она тебе дала? – не унималась Эми.

\- Деньги, конечно. Что же ещё? – усмехнулся он, - правда я не хотел их брать, студенты не так много зарабатывают, но она настояла.

\- Но, ты с ней обнимался… я сама видела это. Да, да, Шелдон. Я была на твоей лекции сегодня, а после хотела пообедать с тобой, но увидела эту сцену и… просто убежала…. Она обняла и поцеловала тебя, а ты… ты… вообще перестал прикасаться ко мне, после того, как мы… сделали… это…. Что я могла подумать?

\- Ах, глупенькая моя, - ответил он, улыбаясь, - ты ревнуешь?

\- Нет! – воскликнула Эми, но понизив голос, добавила, - мне просто стало обидно, что ты так легко принял её объятия и поцелуй, но не трогаешь меня.

\- Так ты не ревнуешь?

\- Я не знаю, Шелдон, как описать это.

\- Очень просто, да или нет. Третьего не дано. Я вот знаю свои чувства. Я знаю, что люблю только тебя и другая женщина мне не нужна. И ещё, чтобы ты успокоилась. Мне были отвратительны её объятия и поцелуй. Если бы ты осталась до конца, то увидела бы, что я отчитал её за эти действия, после чего пять минут вытирал своё лицо стерильной влажной салфеткой.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, почему ты не сказал мне, что купил все эти вещи в Техасе для неё?

\- Эмиии, ну сколько можно мучить меня. Я как будто бы на допросе в полиции? Я не сказал тебе потому что знал, что тебе это не понравится.

\- Ну, естественно! Или ты забыл, как она заперла меня в душевых с выдрой?

\- Я хотел отказать, но она сказала, что её брат болен и я не смог. Но тебя я тоже не хотел огорчать, потому и промолчал.

\- О, Шелдон, ты такой милый. Но ты плохо меня знаешь. Я не была бы против, если бы ты купил что-то для больного ребёнка.

\- Так ты больше не злишься на меня? – спросил он с надеждой в голосе.

\- Конечно нет. Но обещай мне, что больше не будешь с ней обниматься, - строго сказала она.

\- Я и сегодня не хотел, но она застала меня врасплох. Эми, если ты простила меня, то мы могли бы обняться?

\- Мы можем это сделать, если ответишь на последний вопрос. Почему ты избегал прикасаться ко мне последние два дня?

\- Ох, Эми… я просто ждал, когда ты поправишься после потери девственной плевы. И должен сказать, это было очень нелегко, так как любое прикосновение к тебе… заводило мой мотор.

\- Правда?! – радостно улыбнулась она, показав все свои прекрасные зубы.

\- Я не умею врать и ты это прекрасно знаешь, Эми, - смущённо ответил он, - так мы будем обниматься?

\- Конечно, но вначале надо приготовить что-то поесть. Я очень голодна, а ты?

\- Я тоже, и у меня есть предложение. Мы поужинаем и посмотрим очередную серию Стар Трека, обнявшись.

\- Встречное предложение. Мы ужинаем и… занимаемся любовью.

\- Эми, вот это сюрприз. Ты уже чувствуешь себя лучше?

\- Я чувствую себя превосходно и очень желаю всего тебя….

\- Ну, тогда… мы могли бы… поужинать после соития. Как тебе такой план?

\- Он идеален, Шелдон, идём в спальню.

\- И чем скорее, тем лучше, - подмигнув, ответил он и потащил девушку за руку в её комнату, доставая по дороге из кармана презерватив.

\- Боже мой, женщина, ты измотала меня, - тяжело дыша, произнёс Шелдон, откидываясь на подушку.

\- Ты сам виноват Шелдон, три раза подряд, это перебор. Я, конечно, люблю твою потребность в повторении, но не во вред здоровью. Моё сердце готово выскочить из груди, - ответила Эми, пытаясь стабилизировать дыхание.

\- Насколько мне известно, сердце не может выскочить из груди. Хотя я не биолог, но даже мне известно, что это невозможно, юная леди, - сказал он, мягко пощекотав девушку под рёбрами.

\- Ой, - рассмеялась она, - прекрати меня щекотать! Я сейчас такая чувствительная, что могу получить сердечный приступ.

\- Я этого не допущу, - ответил физик, нежно целуя девушку в губы. После чего поднялся с кровати, вытирая пот с лица. – Эми, смотри, что мы сделали с твоей кроватью. Как будто бы стадо бизонов пробежало….

\- Не страшно. Иди в душ, а я поменяю простыни.

Накинув на себя халатик Эми, едва покрывающий его колени, Шелдон нехотя отправился в ванную, но, не успев дойти до неё услышал громкий стук в квартиру Эми.

\- Ну, вооот… - пробубнил он, открывая дверь, - Мисси… Джорджи… что вы тут делаете?!

\- Сюрприз! И тебе привет, братишка, - улыбаясь во весь рот, ответил Джордж, осматривая Шелдона с ног до головы, - тебе идёт этот наряд. Ты принимал душ в квартире Эми?

\- Нет, я только направлялся туда, - ответил Шелдон, приглаживая мокрые от пота волосы.

\- О, кто-то только что занимался сексом? – хихикнула Мисси.

\- Ха-ха! Очень смешно, - съязвил Шелдон, - так зачем вы оба приехали? Тем более без предупреждения.

\- Мы едем в Вегас, детка! – крикнул Джордж во всё горло.

\- И вы едете с нами! – поддержала старшего брата Мисси.

\- Ну уж нет, - промычал Шелдон, - я не поеду в этот «вертеп», как сказала бы наша мама…. А она, кстати знает, где вы?

\- Ей этого знать не стоит, Шелли, - ответил Джордж, - пусть она и дальше думает, что я повез Мисси в Диснейленд.

\- Поверить не могу, что вы обманули маму, - возмутился физик.

\- Да, и только попробуй нас подставить братишка, - пригрозила Мисси, - получишь по помидорам, как в детстве, помнишь?

\- Я ничего не скажу ей! – воскликнул Шелдон, прикрывая руками свои гениталии.

\- Эй, Мисси, не надо калечить братьев наших умных! – громко смеясь, воскликнул Джордж, - тем более, по яйцам. Они теперь ему о-о-очень нужны.

\- Хорошо, не буду, - хихикнула Мисси, - а где Эми?

\- В спальне, меняет постельное бельё, после наших занятий… - внезапно Шелдон понял, что взболтнул лишнего, - … наукой!

\- Наукой секса? – Джордж рассмеялся так громко, что это было похоже на ржание мустанга в прериях, - Камасутру, что-ли изучали?

\- Джорджи, хватит, - смеясь пригрозила брату, Мисси, - ты смущаешь его.

\- Спасибо, Мисси, - злобно ответил Шелдон.

\- Что тут за веселье? – спросила Эми, выходя из спальни. Она была такой же растрёпанной, как и Шелдон. К тому же на девушке была надета его футболка с символом Зелёного Фонаря, которая скорее походила на платье.

\- Привет, Эмиии, - по-дурацки улыбаясь во весь рот, пропел Джордж, любуясь стройными ногами девушки.

\- Эй! Она не для тебя! – прикрикнул на брата Шелдон, пряча Эми за своей спиной, - не смей пялиться на мою девушку!

\- Вау, вау, спокойно, - опасаясь гнева младшего брата, произнёс Джордж, - я просто сказал, что ей идёт твоя футболка.

\- Я сказал, она… моя! – процедил сквозь зубы Шелдон, сжимая кулаки, - не смотри на Эми, как на кусок мяса….

\- Так, мальчики, успокоились оба! – воскликнула Мисси, - иначе оба получите по яйцам! Вы меня знаете!

\- Что?! Он первый начал! – взвизгнул Шелдон и снова прикрыл пах руками, опасаясь за свои причиндалы.

\- Неважно кто начал, я всё закончу! – огрызнулась Мисси, но посмотрев на Эми, смягчилась и обратилась к ней, - Эми, я и Джордж приглашаем вас поехать с нами в Вегас на выходные. Как ты на это смотришь?

\- Ух ты! Я там никогда не была, но всегда хотела почувствовать себя плохой девчонкой. Я в деле!

\- Эмиии?! Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления об этом месте. Я не хочу вернуться оттуда с расцветшими буйным цветом гениталиями!

\- Ну, Шелдон, поехали, - молила Эми, - там будет весело!

\- Кто бы сомневался, - ухмыльнулся физик, скрестив руки на груди. – Это плохая идея, Эми. Само пребывание в этом городе греха неприемлемо для меня, а находиться там с моими… братом и сестрой… вообще, может обернуться полной катастрофой. А именно это и произойдёт, если ты собираешься вести себя… как плохая девчонка.

\- Но, я так мечтала побывать там, - скулила Эми. – Пожалуйста….

\- Нет, Эми, мы не едем, - сурово схмурив брови, произнёс физик.

\- Хорошо, тогда оставайся, а я поеду с Джорджем и Мисси! – твёрдо заявила Эми, вставая в позу.

\- Эми, я твой парень и я запрещаю тебе! – спокойно ответил он и, повернувшись к брату и сестре, добавил, - этой ссоры между мной и Эми не было бы, если бы не вы со своим дурацким предложением о посещении этого города, да и самого штата с его идиотскими законами. Вот вам пример: в Неваде, единственном штате, в котором не задерживают за проституцию, причиной ареста может стать использование рентгеновских лучей для определения размера обуви. Сложно предположить, кому и для каких целей может это понадобиться, однако такое устройство и правда существует. Оно называется педоскоп….

\- Я всё равно поеду! С тобой или без тебя! Выбирай, Шелдон!

Устав от споров, Шелдон медленно опустился на диван, подозрительно оглядывая всех присутствующих. Физик не мог допустить, чтобы Эми оставалась наедине с его братом ловеласом. Поняв, что он проиграл, Шелдон поднял руки вверх в полном поражении и сказал:

\- Хорошо. Будь по твоему, Эми, но если я увижу что-нибудь подозрительное, мы немедленно уедем оттуда.

\- Ура! – воскликнула Эми и бросилась обнимать своего парня, - спасибо, Шелдон. Ты самый лучший.

\- Ах, Эми, как бы нам не пожалеть об этой поездке, - вздохнул он, принимая объятия брюнетки и бросив на Джорджа осуждающий взгляд, обратился к нему, - это дичь какая-то. Я имею в виду, ваш маршрут. Пересечь всю страну с юга на север, от Техаса до Бостона, чтобы потом снова пересечь всю страну, только с востока на запад и всё для того, чтобы пару дней провести в таком дурдоме, как Вегас. И откуда у вас деньги, хотелось бы узнать?

\- Джорджи получил премию и у меня были накопления, - ответила Мисси, но мы не будем против, если и вы внесёте свой вклад.

\- У меня есть пятьсот долларов! – воскликнула Эми, - подарок от папы и тёти Флоры на Рождество.

\- Я могу дать две тысячи, но это предел, - произнёс Шелдон.

\- Отлично! У меня тоже две тысячи, - сказал Джордж, - итого, если считать деньги девочек, у нас пять тысяч. А с тобой, Шелли, мы заработаем там целое состояние. Вегас, жди нас!

\- Я не буду играть в азартные игры, Джорджи, - предупредил Шелдон.

\- Ну, я прошу тебя, - взмолился Джордж, - сделай нам хотя бы пятьдесят тысяч в блэкджек?

\- О чём он говорит? – тихо спросила Эми у Мисси.

\- Шелли может просчитать все карты в колоде, - тихо ответила Мисси, - папа пользовался этим, когда мой брат был маленьким. Он везде таскал его с собой, когда играл в карты, пока мама не узнала об этом. Был жуткий скандал….

\- Теперь и Джордж делает то же самое? – разочарованно спросила Эми.

\- Только один раз, клянусь! – торжественно пообещал Джордж.

\- Хорошо, - нехотя согласился Шелдон, - но, если меня выгонят из казино или посадят в тюрьму, это будет твоя вина, Джорджи.

\- Ничего не случиться, Шелли, мы будем осторожны, - пообещал он.

Эми в жизни не видела такой красоты. Вегас был великолепен со всей своей иллюминацией и фейерверками. Она словно побывала во всех странах мира за один день. Здесь были пирамида со Сфинксом, превосходящим по размеру оригинал в Египте и Эйфелева башня. Был свой кусочек Венеции, Греции и Нью-Йорка со своей статуей Свободы.

Проезжая мимо чёрной пирамиды, направляясь к отелю Белладжио, Шелдон обратил внимание своей девушки на луч света, вырывающегося из вершины и уходящего в небо:

\- Эми, этот луч можно увидеть из космоса, - гордо заявил он, как будто сам его придумал. Вообще в Лас-Вегасе много интересного, но к сожалению, из-за нехватки денег мы не посетим и десяти процентов этих мест.

\- Так выиграй их, Шелли, - вступил в разговор Джордж, - всё в твоих руках, братишка. Порадуй свою девушку….

\- Я не позволю Шелдону так рисковать из-за меня, - перебила его Эми. – Мне достаточно просто побродить по улицам и наслаждаться красотой. Здесь как в сказке, так красиво!

\- Как мало тебе нужно для счастья, Эми, - хихикнула Мисси, - Шелли, не упусти её.

Шелдон бросил осуждающий взгляд на сестру и уставился в окно такси, ничего не ответив. Остальная поездка к отелю продолжалась в тишине, пока таксист не остановился у роскошного подъезда.

Они сняли двухкомнатный номер и Шелдон сразу же занял комнату с большой двуспальной кроватью и балконом, с которого можно будет наблюдать за знаменитыми поющими фонтанами и Эйфелеву башню.

Разместившись и переодевшись в купальники, девочки спустились к бассейну, так и не уговорив братьев последовать их примеру. У них был другой план, раздобыть побольше денег. Придав себе презентабельный вид, мальчики отправились в казино.

\- Шелли, - спросил Джордж брата, пока они были в лифте, - ты и Эми правда переспали?

\- Это личное, Джорджи, - смутился Шелдон. – Но, отвечая на твой вопрос, да. У нас было соитие.

\- И как всё прошло?

\- Уточни.

\- Ну, ей понравилось?

\- Джорджи, ты задаёшь некорректные вопросы. У нас был коитус четыре раза. Какой именно, ты имеешь в виду?

\- Допустим, первый….

\- Что ж, если тебе интересно, я отвечу. Прелюдия и сам половой акт заняли полтора часа…

\- Шелли, - перебил Джордж, - я спрашиваю об ощущениях.

\- О, понятно. Это было… жарко и мокро, кроме того пролилось немного крови. Я довёл Эми до оргазма перед тем, как вошёл в неё, после чего у неё случился ещё один оргазм перед тем, как я достиг финала. А потом был душ. После чего она болела пару дней. Я думаю, что это произошло из-за размера моего пениса. Он немного великоват для неё.

\- Мог бы просто сказать, что это было хорошо или плохо.

\- Ах, ты об этом? Да, ей понравилось так же как и мне. И, Джордж, если твои вопросы относительно моей половой жизни закончились, то я хотел бы сконцентрироваться на игре?

После бассейна и сеанса массажа, Мисси затащила Эми в стрипклуб, где она, краснея бросала стыдливые взгляды на танцующих ирландские танцы, почти голых мужиков. Но после бокала коктейля космополитен, она уже не чувствовала себя такой робкой и пристально смотрела как у танцовщиков тряслись их причиндалы, при каждом прыжке в такт музыке.

\- Эми, у меня такое чувство, что мы на девичнике, - хихикнула подвыпившая Мисси. – Смотри, благодаря тем парням, которые угостили нас выпивкой, мы пьём вино, наслаждаемся стриптизом, играет громкая музыка. Ну чем не девичник?

\- Согласна! - громко, чтобы заглушить музыку, ответила Эми, здесь даже лучше, чем на девичнике у твоей подруги Лоры, в Техасе. Ты глянь на того высокого парня. Его пенис такой же большой, как и у Шелдона.

\- Вау, Эмиии, ах ты маленькая негодница. У тебя и правда был секс с моим братом?

\- Ага! Четыре раза! И все они были просто восхитительны. Я и представить себе не могла, что это может быть так идеально. А в первый раз, я даже почти не почувствовала боли, когда Шелдон лишил меня невинности.

\- Да неужели? Мой брат и правда гений во всём. Эми, а ты хотела бы стать женой Шелдона?

\- Я даже и мечтать об этом не смею. Я обожаю его, но мы слишком молоды, чтобы думать о свадьбе. Тем более, я не знаю, как повернётся к нам судьба. Летом он уедет в Калифорнию, а я продолжу обучение в Гарварде. Так что… - Эми пожала плечами и грустно вздохнула.

\- Тревога! – внезапно прошептала в ухо брюнетке, Мисси, - нам пора уходить. На нас подозрительно смотрят те два парня в штатском. Они копы, а мы навеселе, да ещё и несовершеннолетние. Бежим отсюда!

Мисси схватила подругу за рукав и вывела из клуба. Девушки, смеясь, побежали к лифту и поднялись на свой этаж. Зайдя в номер, они обнаружили, что мальчики уже вернулись и резвились, разбрасывая выигранные деньги по всей комнате, периодически прикладываясь к бутылке с пивом.

\- Ой, наши девочки пришли! – радостно вопил Шелдон, прыгая на кровать, - Эми, я выиграл кучу денег!

\- Точнее, шестьдесят тысяч. И мы сразу же слиняли, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, - добавил Джордж, - на нас уже стали коситься парни из службы охраны. Так что мы забрали денежки и скрылись.

\- Мы тоже убежали, только из стрипклуба, где смотрели на голых танцоров из Ирландии, - хихикнула Эми.

\- Если бы вы видели, как они крутили своими причиндалами! – громко рассмеялась Мисси, изображая движения стриптизёров, вращая своими бёдрами.

\- Поверить не могу что ты была в стрипклубе! – возмутился Шелдон.

\- Да ладно тебе, Шелли, - мы представляли, что это девичник Эми.

\- Мы это представляли?! – тупо уставившись на подругу, спросила Эми и та утвердительно покачала головой, подтверждая свои слова. – Да, мы это представляли, - согласилась Эми.

\- Тогда я знаю, что делать с этими деньгами! – воскликнул Джордж, - надо вас поженить! Мы ведь в Вегасе, детка!

\- Но нам ещё нет и восемнадцати, - смущённо ответила Эми.

\- На самом деле, мне через несколько дней будет восемнадцать и у меня уже есть профессия. Так что я могу содержать семью. Я профессор и доктор наук в конце концов. – Гордо выпалил Шелдон.

\- К тому же тебе, Эми уже есть семнадцать. И ты можешь вступить в брак без согласия родителей, если ты беременна.

\- Но я не беременна! Я надеюсь… - краснея ответила Эми.

\- Это необязательно в Неваде. В этом штате девушка может выйти замуж в семнадцать лет, если её не принуждают и она даёт добровольное согласие, - заметил Шелдон.

\- Так значит свадьба, детки? – радостно воскликнул Джордж, - Чур я шафер!

\- А я буду твоей фрейлиной, Эми! – подхватила Мисси. – Шелдон, давай, сделай предложение Эми!

\- Но у нас нет колец, - взволнованно произнёс Шелдон, допивая остатки пива из своей бутылки.

\- Ерунда, у нас есть деньги. Купим по дороге в часовню, - ответил Джордж.

\- Отлично! – ответил Шелдон, вставая на одно колено перед Эми, едва не теряя равновесие от выпитого алкоголя, - Эми, я люблю тебя и прошу быть моей женой. Ты согласна?

\- Да! Да! Да! – закричала брюнетка и бросилась на шею своему парню, повалив их обоих на пол. Шелдон тут же нашёл её губы и засунул туда свой язык, прикосновения которого девушка нашла изумительным и громко застонала, отвечая на поцелуй.

\- Эй! – воскликнула Мисси, - первая брачная ночь происходит после свадьбы! А ну-ка, вставайте! У нас много дел!

Приготовления к свадьбе заняли всего час. Шелдон и Джордж прибыли в часовню «Чапел» раньше девушек и нервно ожидали их прибытия. Пока Шелдон натягивал на себя смокинг, Джордж оформил свидетельство о браке без всяких проблем. Одного сексуального взгляда красавца из Техаса хватило, чтобы женщина, оформляющая документы, перестала задавать вопросы о возрасте жениха и невесты. Шелдон подписал свидетельство и братья отправились к алтарю, чтобы там ожидать появления невесты.

\- Джорджи, мне страшно и я чувствую головокружение, - тихо произнёс Шелдон, - я думаю, что совершаю ошибку. Я конечно люблю Эми, но жениться в семнадцать лет, это перебор. Может, стоит всё отменить?

\- Не кипишуй, брат, - ответил Джордж, старательно выговаривая слова, - мы же в Вегасе, а ваша свадьба просто игра.

\- Боюсь, что я тебя не совсем понимаю, - ответил Шелдон, - я думал, что сюда приезжают специально, чтобы заключать браки? Теперь ты говоришь, что это игра? Я запутался.

\- Шелли. Если ты хочешь жениться на Эми и сделать её законной супругой, то это всё по-настоящему. Но, если нет, то просто расторгнете брак по приезду домой, сославшись на то, что вы были невменяемы. Например, под влиянием алкоголя.

\- Понятно, но зачем нам вообще жениться, если потом надо будет разводиться?

\- Слушай, брат, ты любишь Эми? – спросил Джордж, доставая из кармана фляжку с виски.

\- Конечно, люблю! – тихо ответил Шелдон.

\- Теперь представь себе, что ты с ней расстанешься и вернёшься в Пасадену. Эми останется в Бостоне и через некоторое время найдёт себе другого парня, - сказал Джордж, делая глоток виски и протягивая фляжку брату.

\- Нет! Я не могу допустить этого! – воскликнул Шелдон, делая глоток и закашлявшись, - но я понял куда ты клонишь. Эми не сможет быть с другим, если будет моей женой.

\- Верно. Тогда я вижу только один выход. Свадьба.

\- Хорошо, тогда сделаем это! – воскликнул Шелдон, делая ещё один глоток виски и снова закашлявшись.

В задней комнате часовни, Эми подписала свидетельство о браке и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Белое платье, взятое напрокат сидело на ней идеально, как и вуаль на её голове. Но что-то не давало покоя девушке.

Через несколько минут она станет женой Шелдона и это было прекрасно. «Выкуси, Хайди», думала Эми, поправляя причёску. «Только попробуй теперь приблизиться к моему мужу».

Но, всё-таки, что-то было неправильным в их решении вступить в брак. Не такую свадьбу она себе представляла. И почему она поддалась на уговоры Джорджа и Мисси, если знала, что Шелдон скоро оставит её?

Взволнованная Мисси вбежала в комнату и протянула невесте бокал шампанского.

\- Эми, давай выпьем для храбрости. Я только что видела Шелдона. Он такой красавчик в смокинге. Он и Джордж уже стоят у алтаря….

\- Так значит он действительно хочет сделать меня своей женой?

\- Ага. И он ужасно нервничает.

\- О, Боже, - прошептала Эми, выхватывая бокал из рук подруги и выпивая шампанское залпом, тут же почувствовав небольшое головокружение.

\- Эми, ты готова? – спросила Мисси, как только в часовне заиграла музыка, символизирующая выход невесты.

\- Готова! – уверенно ответила Эми, заплетающимся языком.

\- Тогда вперёд, девочка! Сделай моего брата… своим! – взвизгнула Мисси, открывая дверь для будущего счастья Эми.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15.**

\- О нет, нет, нет! – услышала Эми сквозь сон, испуганный крик Шелдона и открыла тяжёлые веки. Держась за больную голову, она приподнялась в постели и посмотрела на него бессмысленным взглядом.

\- Шелдон, что случилось? Почему ты кричишь с утра? У меня ужасно болит голова.

\- Эми, объясни мне, пожалуйста, почему на наших пальцах обручальные кольца? – спросил он, поднося свою левую руку к её глазам, - что это всё значит?

\- Наверное, это свидетельствует о том, что мы вчера поженились, - зевая, ответила она, снова падая на подушку.

\- И ты так спокойно к этому относишься? – вопил он. – Я так и знал, что мы не должны были приезжать в Вегас. Я знал, что это плохо закончится!

\- Шелдон, не кричи, пожалуйста. Моя голова сейчас взорвётся, - взмолилась Эми, - давай лучше ещё немного поспим. Мне нужно прийти в себя после нашей брачной ночи и хорошенько выспаться, муженёк.

\- Слушай меня внимательно, Эми, - процедил он сквозь зубы, - никаких колец, никакой свадьбы, никакой брачной ночи и тем более никакого мужа и жены! Ты обманом заставила меня жениться на себе? Господи, я ничего не помню, это катастрофа!

\- Что?! Ты думаешь, что это я виновата в том что случилось?! Ушам своим не верю. Я, как и ты была пьяная и ничего не соображала. Я тоже мало что помню о вчерашнем дне. Я помню только то, что ты был очень темпераментным в постели и довёл меня до оргазма три раза….

\- Ну, это-то я тоже помню… хотя и не знаю, как мы оказались в постели? И всё-таки это ты виновата в том, что мы теперь женаты. Если бы ты послушала меня и не заставила меня приехать сюда, то этой катастрофы не случилось бы.

\- А я что-то не помню, чтобы ты сопротивлялся этому, иначе на нас бы не было колец! – рявкнула на него Эми.

\- О, Божечки, Боже! – причитал Шелдон, - что скажет моя мама… или мимэй?

\- И это все твои проблемы?! – возмутилась Эми, - меня теперь могут лишить стипендии, а без неё я не смогу продолжать обучение! Но это не самое плохое. Меня могут заставить платить за мою квартиру, а это мне не по карману! А ты боишься того, что скажет твоя мамочка?

Джордж и Мисси ввалились в номер в самый разгар скандала между молодожёнами и замерли на месте, прислушиваясь к дебатам.

Они только что получили свидетельство о браке молодой четы Куперов, но теперь не знали, что с ним делать, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию ещё больше.

\- Джордж, - тихо обратилась к брату, Мисси, - тебе не кажется, что это наша вина?

\- Да уж, нам не следовало толкать их на этот шаг, тем более, что они оба ничего не соображали, после изрядной доли алкоголя. Но это было забавно, согласись?

\- Ага, прикольно было, - хихикнула Мисси, - но теперь мне жаль моего близнеца. Он уже доктор наук, а мы всё так же издеваемся над ним, как и в детстве. Мне до сих пор стыдно за то, как мы ему сказали, что на его день рождения придёт Бэтмен.

\- Ха! Бедный пацан ждал его всю ночь, глядя в окно, - усмехнулся Джордж.

\- Да, но мне кажется, что со свадьбой мы перегнули палку, - потупив взор, произнесла Мисси, впервые чувствуя вину перед братом, - Джорджи, что нам теперь делать? Я не хочу, чтобы Шелдон ненавидел меня.

\- Сестрёнка, у меня есть идея, - ответил Джордж, пряча свидетельство о браке в карман, - мы скажем им, что это была шутка и что никакого документа они не подписывали, а значит и свадьба недействительна!

\- Это сработало бы, если у Шелли не было этой, как её там… фотографической памяти.

\- Во-первых, у него эйдетическая память, а во-вторых, после выпитого виски, он вряд ли помнит своё имя, не то, чтобы всё остальное… - Джордж едва закончил озвучивать свой план, когда из спальни вылетел разъярённый Шелдон и прямиком рванул к ним:

\- Это вы двое во всём виноваты! – кричал он, тыкая в грудь старшего брата указательным пальцем, - у меня бы даже мыслей не возникло о свадьбе! Признавайтесь, это вы всё подстроили и сломали не только мою жизнь, но и жизнь Эми!

\- Воу! Воу! Тише брат, - пытался успокоить разгневанного Шелдона Джордж, - вы не женаты, Шелли….

\- Что? Ты что, не видишь кольцо на моей левой руке?!

\- Свадьба была не настоящей. Успокойся же! – нагло врал Джордж, - а золотые кольца мы купили, лишь потому, что ты выиграл до фига бабла… Ты что, не помнишь, что-ли? – осторожно спросил он, желая проверить, верно ли предположение, что Шелдон не помнил вчерашний вечер.

\- Как выигрывал деньги, помню. Разговор о свадьбе помню, но дальше… провал в памяти, - Шелдон задумался на миг, после чего продолжил, - да уж, провалы в памяти, бесплатный приз на дне каждой бутылки водки….

\- Так значит… я и Шелдон… не женаты? – тихо спросила Эми, появляясь из спальни.

\- Нет, Эми, можешь успокоиться, - ответил Джордж, стыдливо отводя глаза в сторону. Впервые в жизни, ему стало стыдно за своё враньё перед девушкой.

\- А… ну тогда ладно, - ответила Эми, снимая кольцо и передавая его Шелдону, который остолбенел от её действия.

\- Эми, что ты делаешь? Это кольцо твоё! – возмутился он, не желая брать его обратно.

\- Нет, Шелдон, оно не моё, - грустно ответила Эми, в глубине души сожалея, что всё так обернулось, - но знаешь что, когда-нибудь ты сможешь… подарить это кольцо своей настоящей жене.

\- Но я не хочу другую! – возмутился Шелдон, - я люблю тебя!

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Шелдон. Но не могу оставить это кольцо. Это неправильно! – почти кричала она, еле-еле сдерживая слёзы. Сунув кольцо в руку Шелдона, она убежала обратно в спальню, захлопнув за собой дверь и оставив ошеломлённых братьев и сестру одних.

\- Вот видите, что вы натворили, - наконец, нарушив тишину после ухода Эми, сказал Шелдон и поспешил за своей девушкой, которая торопливо складывала свои вещи в сумку.

\- Эми, ты уезжаешь? – робко спросил он, прикрывая за собой дверь.

\- Да, - ответила она, не глядя на него.

\- Одна? То есть… без меня?

\- Так будет лучше для нас обоих, - скрывая, скатившуюся слезу, произнесла брюнетка.

\- Эми, - спросил Шелдон, взяв её за руку и усаживая рядом с собой на кровати, - ты расстроена, потому, что свадьба не настоящая?

\- Нет! Да… я не знаю, - ответила она в полной растерянности, - Шелдон, я понимаю, что нам рано жениться, что мы молоды, у нас впереди карьера и всё такое…. Головой я это понимаю и рада, что наша свадьба была шуткой, но сердце мне говорит совершенно иное….

\- И что же оно говорит тебе?

\- Оно плачет, Шелдон. Моё сердце разрывается от боли и разочарования. Моё сердце хочет, чтобы это всё было бы правдой.

\- Эмиии…

\- Не перебивай меня, а то я не смогу больше ничего сказать.

\- Хорошо… продолжай, - согласился он.

\- Шелдон, сегодняшняя ночь…. Наша «брачная ночь» была самой счастливой в моей жизни. Я считала себя твой женой и… мне это так понравилось. И когда ты назвал меня миссис Шелдон Купер… я… думала, что я самая счастливая девушка на планете. Но теперь всё рухнуло и я… больше не смогу быть прежней Эми. Шелдон… я думаю, что нам надо… расстаться. – Сказав последние слова, Эми уткнулась в плечо Шелдона и перестала сдерживать слёзы, которые ручьём покатились по её лицу, пропитывая его рубашку. Но физик не реагировал на это.

Не веря её словам, он крепче прижал к себе девушку, переваривая то, что только что услышал. Он нежно поглаживал Эми по волосам, не зная, что сказать.

После того, как она перестала всхлипывать, он молча отодвинулся, поднявшись с кровати, достал свою сумку и начал складывать в неё свои вещи. Эми не сводила с него глаз, ожидая ответа, но он молчал:

\- Шелдон, - наконец, произнесла она, - ты мне скажешь что-нибудь?

\- Поехали домой, Эми. Мне осточертел Вегас.

Оставив для Мисси и Джорджа приличную сумму денег, Шелдон и Эми отправились в аэропорт.

За всю дорогу до Гарварда они не разговаривали, только редкие фразы по поводу их маршрута.

Добравшись до дома, Шелдон затащил сумку Эми в её квартиру и пожелав ей спокойной ночи, отправился к себе на третий этаж.

Устало присев на диван, Шелдон понял, что не снял с пальца своё кольцо. В какой-то момент он заметил его блеск, когда вытирал рукой, катившиеся по щекам слёзы. Это кольцо, как влитое сидело на его пальце, как будто должно было быть там, на своём месте.

Ухмыльнувшись своим мыслям, Шелдон снял кольцо и долго крутил его в руках. После чего, достав из кармана кольцо Эми, связал их вместе красной лентой и убрал в шкатулку, где хранились самые дорогие его сердцу вещи. В их числе была прядь волос Эми, которую он в тайне срезал после их первой ночи любви, пока она спала. Был там и блеск для губ со вкусом клубники, который он так же украл у неё. Брелок с обезьянкой, который он стащил с её ключей и шёлковые зелёные трусики Эми, напоминающие цветом её прекрасные глаза.

Нежно дотронувшись до каждого предмета в шкатулке, он осторожно убрал её в свой чемодан, который засунул в шкаф. После чего направился принять душ.

Эми лежала без сна в своей холодной постели, прижимая к груди красную футболку Шелдона. Она всё ещё пахла им и это сводило обонятельную систему девушки с ума.

Эми было обидно, что Шелдон так негативно отреагировал на их свадьбу, да ещё и её обвинил в этом. Она не знала, как теперь ей вести себя с ним, что сказать при встрече? Почему теперь всё стало так сложно?

Выключив свет, она положила очки на тумбочку и попыталась уснуть, но внезапно услышала над своей головой громкий стук и вопль Шелдона.

Вскочив с кровати, Эми схватила очки с халатом, и надевая всё это на ходу, бросилась в квартиру Шелдона. Она постучала, но ответа не получила. Опасаясь самого плохого, девушка побежала обратно в свою квартиру за запасными ключами.

Открыв дверь, Эми увидела его, сидящим за журнальным столиком, с кучей деталей от лего. Шелдон перевёл на девушку ничего не понимающий взгляд и, вскочив с дивана от неожиданности, уронил на пол всю кучу:

\- Вот, чёрт! – выругался он, вставая на колени, чтобы собрать детали, - Эми, что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, что ты порвала со мной?

\- Я… услышала страшный грохот над своей головой, а потом твой крик, - ответила она, пытаясь оправдать своё присутствие в его квартире, - извини, но я думала, что с тобой что-то случилось. Я так испугалась.

\- О, всё нормально. Не волнуйся. Я не мог заснуть и решил заняться сборкой «Сокола тысячелетия». Но коробка упала с верхней полки и все детали рассыпались, - ответил он, начиная нервничать, отчего его голос начал звучать громче и выше, - ещё одна катастрофа в моей жизни! Эми, ты представляешь, что значит, если все детали смешаются? Теперь мне придётся собирать этот набор годами!

\- Мне очень жаль, Шелдон, - промямлила Эми, чувствуя себя полной идиоткой за то, что так перепугалась за него. Она собралась было уходить, но поняла, что он был сильно расстроен. – Может я приготовлю тебе чаю? Ты ведь расстроен, да?

\- Нет, Эми, я не расстроен, я в гневе! – возмутился он её тупости, - а когда я в гневе….

\- А, может тогда какао? – тихо спросила она, стараясь не расстраивать его ещё больше.

\- Да, какао! – рявкнул он, бросая подобранные с пола кусочки лего, обратно в коробку.

Поставив на журнальный столик две кружки с какао, Эми молча опустилась рядом с Шелдоном на колени и стала помогать ему собирать конструктор, аккуратно раскладывая его по разным ячейкам.

Удивительным образом, девушка знала, какая деталь и в какой ячейке должна была находиться и вскоре Шелдон залюбовался её работой.

\- Твой напиток остывает, Шелдон, - произнесла она, почувствовав на себе его пристальный взгляд.

\- Точно, - выходя из транса, ответил он, присаживаясь на диван и похлопывая место рядом с ним, чтобы Эми тоже села. Что она и сделала. Сделав глоток, Шелдон удивлённо посмотрел на девушку. - Это очень вкусно, спасибо Эми.

\- Пожалуйста. Я рада, что тебе понравилось. Могу дать рецепт. Я добавляю в какао немного корицы и щепотку ванили. Вот и весь секрет.

\- Я запомню, - грустно ответил Шелдон, не сводя глаз с девушки, - Эми, я не хочу, чтобы мы так расстались. Сегодня мне звонил президент Сиберт из Калтеха и приказал вернуться раньше.

\- Когда? – с дрожью в голосе спросила Эми, не веря своим ушам.

\- Первого апреля я должен начать работать в Калтехе. Он уже договорился с руководством Гарварда. Я уезжаю в конце марта.

\- Но… это меньше, чем через месяц?

\- Да. Я просил оставить меня до лета, но Сиберт был непреклонен. Мои доводы показались ему неубедительными. Гарвард больше не может мне ничего предложить. Мои исследования здесь закончены раньше срока….

\- Но как же твои студенты? – воскликнула она, хватаясь за последнюю соломинку.

\- Я приводил и этот довод, но он сказал, что их может обучать кто угодно, а я нужен в Калтехе для нового проекта.

\- Ну, что ж… - тихо прошептала она, наклоняя голову на его плечо, - значит это конец? Для нас?

\- Я думал, это то, чего ты хотела, когда порвала со мной? – ответил он, прижимая её к себе.

\- Я никогда не хочу расставаться с тобой, Шелдон. Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Эми, и точно знаю, что никогда не полюблю другую.

\- Я тоже… и если у нас всего месяц, то я предлагаю не тратить время даром и насладиться друг другом по полной программе.

\- Мне нравится твоё предложение, - улыбнувшись, ответил он, - но сейчас я очень устал и хочу спать… с тобой… в одной постели, если ты не против, конечно.

\- Тогда чего же мы ждём? - ответила Эми, вставая с дивана и протягивая Шелдону руку, чтобы он следовал за ней.

Когда Шелдон вернулся из ванной, Эми уже спала. Физик тихонько пробрался в постель, чтобы не разбудить её и нежно снял очки с лица девушки. Он был немного разочарован, рассчитывая на страстный акт соития, но подумав о том, что они были оба вымотаны за сегодняшний день, расслабился и, обняв свою девушку, спокойно уснул рядом с ней.

Когда первые лучи солнца скользнули по лицу Шелдона, он открыл глаза и сразу же прищурился от яркого света. Похлопав по соседней подушке, физик понял, что Эми рядом нет, но не успев огорчиться, он услышал как открывается дверь в спальню и его прекрасная девушка с большой сияющей улыбкой вошла в комнату, неся поднос с завтраком:

\- Ты уже проснулся, соня? – игриво спросила она, ставя перед ним поднос, прямо на кровать, - с днём рождения, мой любимый профессор!

\- Спасибо, Эми, - ответил он, разглядывая оладьи со смайликами, сделанными из черники, - честно говоря, я не думал, что ты вспомнишь о моём дне рождения после всего случившегося в Вегасе.

\- Да, это было неприятно, но немного подумав, я пришла к выводу, что ты так же невиновен, как и я. Но… не будем думать о плохом. Это твой день и я хочу, чтобы сегодня всё было только для тебя!

\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, как и рожицы на этих оладьях. Они очень забавные, - хихикнул он, отправляя кусочек в рот и запивая его апельсиновым соком.

\- А у меня есть для тебя подарок, - сообщила Эми с загадочным видом.

\- Эми, ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к подаркам, - недовольно произнёс он, несмотря на то, что в его голубых глазах блеснул огонёк надежды.

\- Я думаю, что мой подарок тебе понравится, - лукаво усмехнулась она и скрылась за дверью спальни, чтобы через несколько секунд появиться с большой коробкой, на которой было крупными буквами написано: «R2D2».

\- Вау! – воскликнул Шелдон, быстро выскакивая из постели, чуть не опрокинув поднос с завтраком, - Эми! Я обожаю тебя! - Схватив коробку, он прижал её к груди так, как будто бы от неё зависела его жизнь. – Ты купила мне этот набор! Но он такой дорогой?

\- Не переживай. Я компенсировала свои затраты твоим выигрышем в казино. Так что, материально я не пострадала. И мне очень нравится смотреть на твоё счастливое личико, - игриво ответила она, прикусив пальчик.

\- О, Эми… я так люблю тебя! – блаженно произнёс он, - и не только за то, что у меня теперь есть R2D2.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - улыбаясь, ответила она. – И это не все подарки. Я заказала столик в ресторане на семь вечера. Итальянская кухня тебе по душе?

\- Я люблю итальянскую кухню, - ответил он, внимательно разглядывая коробку с лего, крутя её в руках в разных направлениях, - и семь часов, это приемлемое для меня время.

\- Отлично, а теперь мне пора в университет, - сказала она и поспешила к двери. – Увидимся вечером!

\- Ага, - ответил он, не отводя глаз с коробки и раздумывая о том, что может, это и не так плохо, получать подарки. Особенно те, которые так сильно нравятся.

\- О, Боже, он как ребёнок, - сказала сама себе Эми, спускаясь по лестнице в свою квартиру, - столько счастья от игрушки.

В половине седьмого, Эми постучала в дверь Шелдона, надеясь, что он уже готов к поездке в ресторан. Сама она начала выбирать наряды, как только закончились занятия. Заехав в модный бутик, девушка выбрала красивое зелёное платье и туфли такого же цвета и теперь ей не терпелось предстать перед именинником в этом наряде.

Эми ждала не долго. Шелдон открыл дверь через несколько секунд и девушка едва не потеряла сознание, увидев парня таким красивым. Он был в чёрном костюме и тёмно-серой рубашке, которую украшал серебристый тонкий галстук. Кроме всего этого, его чёрные ботинки были начищены до блеска. Шелдон был чертовски красив в своём наряде и даже как-то взрослее. Костюм прекрасно подчёркивал его стройную фигуру и делал своего владельца выше ростом.

Идеально чистые волосы были аккуратно зачёсаны на правый бок и блестели под светом лампы.

\- Вау! – воскликнули они в унисон, разглядывая друг друга с ног до головы.

\- Эми, ты такая красивая! – произнёс он, скользя взглядом по её платью, - этот цвет делает твои глаза ещё более… зелёными. И твои губы, покрытые блеском, выглядят скользкими. А ещё мне очень нравится твоя причёска… хвост на макушке, кудряшки, и… всё такое….

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, - ответила она, едва сдерживая смех от его нелепых комплиментов, - ты тоже очень красивый в этом костюме.

\- Я его купил сегодня, - торжественно объявил он, - конечно, мне больше понравился голубой костюм в ковбойском стиле, но продавщица заверила меня, что на свидании в ресторане я должен выглядеть именно так. Хотя я приводил множественные доводы о несоответствии цены и качества. Я уверен, что он слишком дорогой для одного-то цвета.

\- Не волнуйся, Шелдон, этот костюм стоит тех денег, что ты заплатил. Он действительно хорош и очень тебе идёт. Но всё-таки… я думаю, что позже я увижу тебя в другом костюме именинника? В котором тебя мама родила?

\- Но, это мой костюм именинника? – не понял намёка, Шелдон, - Эми, у тебя припадок?

\- Ничего… забудь, - ответила она, смутившись и поправляя его галстук, - нам пора ехать, а то опоздаем.

Оставив зимнюю одежду в гардеробе ресторана, пара, в сопровождении официанта, отправилась к своему столику. Сделав заказ, они стали ждать, обсуждая последние события и сплетни в университете.

\- Ты представляешь, Эми, мои студенты узнали о моём скором отъезде и решили устроить вечеринку в мою честь. Для меня никогда не устраивали вечеринок раньше и я не знаю, как я должен себя вести на ней? Но это ещё не всё. Как только я вошёл в аудиторию утром, они как сумасшедшие заорали: «Сюрприз!» У меня даже все тетради из рук выпали от испуга! Ненавижу, когда так делают. Но я отомстил им, заставив писать тест и сделал его максимально трудным.

\- Я думаю, что ты напрасно так поступил, Шелдон. Ребята хотели порадовать тебя в день рождения. Показать как любят и уважают тебя….

\- Но, Эми, - прервал он её, и переходя на шёпот, добавил с видом заговорщика, - они украсили класс латексными воздушными шарами…. Ты представляешь? Латексными! Терпеть их не могу…. Латекс, фу… это так неприятно, как войлок или шкурка персиков.

\- Однако позволь заметить, ты пользуешься презервативами, а они латексные, - усмехнулась Эми.

\- Хмм… я даже и не задумывался об этом, - ответил он, глубоко уйдя в свои мысли, почёсывая подбородок, - хмм… теперь это проблема. Я больше не буду ими пользоваться. Тебе придётся применить оральные контрацептивы.

\- Не сработает. Мне нужен месяц, чтобы они начали действовать на сто процентов, а ты уезжаешь через двадцать дней. Какой смысл?

\- Твоя правда, это не вариант. Придётся нам перестать заниматься любовью….

\- Но, Шелдон! – воскликнула она, разочарованно.

\- Бугагашенька! – рассмеялся он, - Это была моя лучшая шутка! И ты попалась, поверив в мой розыгрыш. Не переживай, конечно я и дальше буду пользоваться презервативами. Они на ощупь не такие противные как воздушные шарики.

\- Ну вот и хорошо, - облегчённо вздохнув, произнесла она, - а ты и правда молодец, подловил меня.

Наслаждаясь вкусной едой и милой беседой, пара провела в ресторане не один час. Расплатившись за ужин, они вышли из ресторана, вдохнув морозный воздух Бостона. На улице было довольно холодно и они поспешили к парковке. Найдя машину Эми, они заскочили внутрь и включили обогрев.

\- Так-то лучше, - сказала Эми, почувствовав на коже дуновение тёплого воздуха, - ну, именинник, куда едем?

\- За город, - решительно ответил Шелдон, сегодня суперлуние и там мы можем лучше увидеть его, без дополнительного уличного освещения.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась девушка, заводя мотор, - всё, что пожелаешь.

Примерно через час, Эми свернула с дороги и заехала в парк Ривербенд. Остановившись возле реки Чарльз, она заглушила двигатель и погасила свет в салоне, чтобы ничто не мешало обзору.

\- Как-то страшновато здесь, - тихо произнёс Шелдон, озираясь по сторонам.

\- Мы можем найти другое место, где есть люди, - ответила Эми, потянувшись к ключу зажигания. Но физик быстро убрал её руку.

\- Всё нормально, если мы не будем выходить из машины и запрём все двери. Кроме того, Луна уже входит в основную фазу и если мы будем искать другое место, то всё пропустим.

\- Хорошо, мы остаёмся, - ответила девушка, запирая дверцы машины, - так тебе спокойнее?

\- Да, так хорошо, - ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от ночного светила.

\- Шелдон, погляди, какая она большая, - восхищалась Эми, - Луна такая красивая!

\- Да, очень красивая, - повторил он, переведя взгляд на свою девушку. Ему уже надоело лицезреть небесный объект и всё своё внимание он переключил на Эми. – Спасибо за такой прекрасный день рождения, моя лисичка.

\- Лисичка? – переспросила она, заостряя своё внимание на парне.

\- Тебе не нравится, как я назвал тебя? – смущённо спросил он.

\- Напротив, мне очень понравилось это прозвище. И я рада, что провела этот замечательный день с тобой, - ответила Эми и нежно поцеловала его в губы.

Ощутив мягкость её прикосновения, Шелдон сразу же углубил поцелуй, прижав девушку к креслу водителя своим телом, тут же наткнувшись пахом на ручку переключения скоростей.

\- Эмиии, - прошептал он ей в ухо, может, переберёмся на заднее сидение?

\- С удовольствием, - тихо ответила она, переползая назад, предварительно опустив передние сидения. Шелдон сразу же последовал за ней, по пути снимая с себя куртку.

Эми сделала то же самое и обе куртки обрели своё место на водительском месте. Между тем страстные поцелуи становились ещё жарче.

\- Мы как парочка… школьников, - шептал физик, покрывая лицо и шею девушки мелкими поцелуями, - разбираемся на заднем сидении автомобиля. Я определённо никогда… такого не делал раньше.

\- Я тоже, - тихо ответила она, поддаваясь его страсти.

Шелдон тем временем уже расстегнул её платье, вместе с бюстгальтером и, освободив груди девушки, усердно сосал один из её сосков, вызвав у неё громкий стон блаженства.

\- О, Бог мой, - шептал он, оттягивая сосок зубами, - мне это никогда не надоест.

Между тем, его рука ласкала её женские прелести, сквозь шёлковые трусики, которые сразу же стали влажными от возбуждения.

Эми запустила руки под его рубашку, лаская горячую спину парня. Внезапно он остановился, и смущаясь, нерешительно спросил:

\- Эми, я хочу кое-что сделать с тобой, если ты не против?

\- Всё, что хочешь, - ответила она, желая поскорее ощутить его мужское достоинство в себе. – Я вся твоя….

\- Но ты не обидишься, если я не смогу? Я очень хочу попробовать тебя… там, но… я боюсь, что если мне не понравится?

\- Тебе не нужно этого делать, если ты не готов, - прошептала она, прикусывая мочку его уха.

\- Но, я хочу. Эми, я хочу… всю тебя, - прохрипел он, стаскивая с неё колготки вместе с трусиками.

\- Тогда, я не буду тебя останавливать, - ответила она, немного волнуясь предчувствуя новые незнакомые ощущения.

Шелдон, не теряя времени, встал перед ней на колени и закинул ноги девушки на свои плечи. Эми вскрикнула от неожиданности, но быстро расслабилась, наблюдая из-под ресниц за его дальнейшими действиями.

Целуя внутреннюю часть бёдер девушки, Шелдон настраивал себя, повторяя в уме как мантру: «Я смогу, я смогу, я смогу. Это же Эми и она так божественно пахнет».

Поднимаясь всё выше, он осыпал её ноги быстрыми поцелуями, пока его губы не достигли женской сущности девушки. До этого момента, Эми глубоко дышала, но теперь затаила дыхание, не зная чего ожидать от парня.

Он тоже остановил поцелуи, вдыхая аромат её женственности, который показался ему не таким уж и плохим, скорее напротив, более возбуждающим, чем запах остальных частей её тела.

Набравшись смелости, Шелдон зажмурил глаза и высунув кончик языка, осторожно лизнул розовые губки девушки, отчего из её горла вырвался блаженный стон. Этот звук заставил его быть смелее и Шелдон лизнул ещё раз, увеличив нажим.

Эми затрепетала от его прикосновения и тихо прошептала его имя. Почувствовав уверенность в том, что он делает всё правильно, Шелдон продолжал облизывать её, наслаждаясь вкусом, немного солоноватым с ноткой пряности. Это было изумительно и увеличивало возбуждение парня в геометрической прогрессии.

Физик так увлёкся процессом, что даже не заметил, что пустил в ход не только кончик языка. Он яростно засасывал клитор девушки, играя по нему своим языком, как по нотам. Но этого ему показалось мало и Шелдон запустил свои пальцы глубоко в её лоно, имитируя ими половой акт.

Эми, сначала находившаяся в шоке от того, что Шелдон посмел коснуться её женственности ртом, теперь расслабилась и получала такие приятные ощущения, о которых и думать не смела. Вскоре она перестала себя контролировать и позволила Шелдону делать всё, что он захочет.

И он захотел. С каждой минутой он чувствовал себя всё увереннее, увеличивая скорость и нажим своих пальцев и языка. Шелдон наслаждался видом своей девушки, которая извивалась от невыносимого наслаждения и в лунном свете была так прекрасна, когда громко закричала его имя и начала дрожать и подёргиваться от нахлынувшего сильнейшего оргазма.

Эми попыталась освободиться, но он лишь крепче прижал её лоно к своему лицу, не давая ей вырваться. Он чувствовал, как девушка пульсировала вокруг его пальцев и это сводило с ума.

\- Шелдон! Шелдон, остановись! – закричала она, - Я больше не могу, это слишком хорошо, чтобы терпеть! Иди ко мне скорее, я хочу тебя в себе!

Только после этих слов, он отстранился и стал быстро расстёгивать брюки, дрожащими от возбуждения руками. Эми как зачарованная смотрела, как её парень выпустил на свободу свой набухший от избытка крови орган, и взяв его в руки, быстро раскатал по всей длине презерватив.

\- Эми, встань на колени, пожалуйста, - прохрипел он, поглаживая себя. Эми повиновалась, подставив его взору, свою заднюю часть, которую Шелдон стал нежно ласкать и целовать, пока девушка устраивалась на коленях поудобнее.

\- О, женщина, что ты со мной делаешь? – зарычал он, втискивая возбуждённый пенис в её чресла, сразу же почувствовав остаточную пульсацию от всё ещё продолжающегося оргазма девушки. – Эммиии… я так хочу тебя….

\- Тогда возьми меня, - прошептала она, тяжело дыша и двигая свой зад навстречу его члену.

\- Мне нравится эта позиция, - зарычал он, проникая ещё глубже, - ты готова?

\- Всегда, - ответила она, желая, чтобы он начал поскорее двигаться. Что он и сделал, убыстряясь с каждым ударом и слушая, с каким громким звуком бьются его бёдра о задницу его подруги.

Вскоре удары стали беспорядочными и такими сильными, что Шелдону пришлось держать девушку обеими руками за живот, чтобы она не ударилась головой о дверцу машины.

Он был уже близок к финалу и скользнул одной рукой в её промежность. Найдя свою цель, он начал потирать её клитор и Эми, кончая, издала, такой громкий стон, что у парня чуть не заложило уши.

Моментально пришёл и он, выплеснув мощную струю спермы в защитный латекс, издав при этом дикий рык. В полном изнеможении, Шелдон упал на спину Эми, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- С днём рождения меня, - произнёс физик, целуя Эми в плечо, - спасибо за прекрасный день, моя красивая женщина.

\- Я старалась как могла, - прошептала она, чувствуя ужасную сухость во рту, - и с днём рождения!

Они ещё долго обнимались, пока не стали замерзать и им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы одеться.

\- Поехали домой? – спросила Эми, протирая запотевшие стёкла машины, - уже поздно и нам надо выспаться.

\- Это разумное решение, - ответил он и усмехнулся, - этот парк я запомню на всю жизнь.

\- Я тоже, - хихикнула Эми, заводя двигатель, и уже серьёзно добавила, - я люблю тебя, Шелдон.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Эми, - ответил он, нежно прикоснувшись к её мягким устам своими горячими губами.

Выезжая из парка на главную дорогу, Эми посмотрела на уснувшего после бурного секса парня и мягко улыбнулась. Он действительно был хорош во всём.

Эми посмотрела в окно заднего вида и заметила большой лунный диск, освещающий своим светом дорогу.

\- Теперь и ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю Шелдона Купера, - молитвенно обратилась она к ночному светилу, - прошу тебя, сделай так, чтобы он не забыл меня.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16.**

Как Шелдон не старался, ему не удалось избежать прощальной вечеринки.

Физик предоставил своим студентам полный список требований к празднику, которые непременно должны были быть выполненными, иначе торжество не состоится.

Молодой профессор не хотел: толпы, которая могла его затоптать, поэтому на вечеринке должны были присутствовать не больше тридцати четырёх человек; воздушных шариков, которые могли его напугать, если лопнут; никакого алкоголя и громкой музыки. Это были основные требования. Остальное было мелкими деталями, но на двух страницах.

Организаторам пришлось обратиться за помощью к Эми, чтобы она упросила доктора Купера оставить хотя бы музыку, чтобы вечеринка не стала напоминать похороны. И Эми смогла уломать своего парня, пригрозив ему тем, что спрячет грязный носок в его багаже. Шелдон сразу же согласился, окинув подругу убийственным взглядом, но с одним условием, Эми должна испечь для него двухъярусный шоколадный торт с клубничной глазурью.

«Сама напросилась» - подумала девушка, но согласилась на сделку.

Вечеринка была в разгаре и Эми никак не удавалось побыть с её парнем наедине. Он постоянно находился в кругу своих студентов, которые благодарили его за обучение и засыпали своего профессора прощальными подарками.

Эми сидела у бассейна и грустно наблюдала за Шелдоном. Она знала, что сегодняшняя ночь будет для них последней и слёзы готовы были пролиться из её глаз в любой момент, но девушка должна была быть сильной и старательно сдерживала их.

\- Ну, привет Эми Фарра Фаулер, - услышала она за спиной ненавистный женский голос, - пришло время одиночества. Завтра твой любовничек свалит и оставит тебя одну? Бедняжка….

\- И тебе привет, Хайди Джонсон, - сохраняя спокойствие ответила Эми, - мне тоже жаль тебя. Целых семь месяцев ты потратила впустую, добиваясь моего парня.

\- Ты неправа, Эми, я изрядно помотала тебе нервы. И кто же теперь будет твоей защитой и опорой, когда Шелдон уедет? – злобно хихикнула блондинка, - позволь, отгадаю? Ах, да… никто!

\- Мне не нужна защита, - огрызнулась Эми, - особенно от тебя. Я могу сама за себя постоять.

\- Может, проверим? - ухмыльнулась Хайди и толкнула Эми в спину.

Услышав звук всплеска воды в бассейне, студенты обернулись и увидели как Эми пытается выбраться из воды под громкий хохот Хайди и её подруг. Некоторые парни тоже присоединились к общему веселью, наблюдая как неловко совершенно мокрая девушка, оглядывается по сторонам.

И только один человек пожалел несчастную девушку и протянул ей руку помощи, вытаскивая её из воды. Высокий черноглазый парень был тем, кто не смеялся над униженной девушкой и с осуждением смотрел на остальных.

Эми искала глазами Шелдона, но его нигде не было. Почувствовав на себе пристальные взгляды, окружающих людей, под их смех и свист, она побежала к выходу. Такого позора, она не испытывала никогда. Эми бежала к своему дому, вытирая рукой слёзы, ещё больше размазывая тушь, которая потекла после купания, по своему лицу.

\- Эми, подожди! – услышала она незнакомый голос за своей спиной и обернулась. Это был тот темноволосый парень, который помог ей вылезти из воды, - Эми, я провожу тебя до дома, если ты не против?

\- Спасибо, но я не хочу, чтобы тебя видели в моей компании, - ответила она, наблюдая как парень снял с себя куртку и протянул ей.

\- Не вижу в этом никаких проблем, - усмехнулся он, набрасывая куртку на плечи девушки, - я достаточно популярен в университете и могу делать всё, что захочу. Хайди поступила по-свински. Терпеть её не могу. Так можно мне проводить тебя?

\- Спасибо тебе за помощь у бассейна, но я не хочу, чтобы Шелдон случайно увидел нас вместе, - растерянно ответила Эми, - он очень ревнивый.

\- Но я не могу оставить тебя одну в такой поздний час. К тому же, без моей куртки ты совсем замёрзнешь, – ответил он, улыбаясь во весь рот, - а доктор Купер мне ещё спасибо скажет за то, что я не оставил тебя в беде.

Эми не ответила и только кивнула головой, соглашаясь с его аргументами. Через несколько минут, попрощавшись у её дверей, Эми отдала своему спасителю куртку и скрылась в своей квартире.

На улице было ужасно холодно и когда девушка оказалась дома, она уже продрогла до костей. Эми стащила с себя своё любимое зелёное платье, испорченное хлорированной водой бассейна и залезла под горячий душ, дрожа всем телом.

Не такой она представляла прощальную вечеринку Шелдона и где, чёрт возьми он был, когда её так унизили перед всем кампусом? Обида и злость терзали сердце девушки. За что ей всё это? Она никогда и ни кому не желала зла, но над ней всегда издевались, как над прокажённой.

Хайди права, никто её не защитит, даже Шелдон. Она должна сама заботиться о себе и не доверять людям. Только как научиться этому, когда её сердце хочет любви и заботы. Как ей стать злой и коварной, как Хайди и подобные ей девушки? Нет, это ей не по силам.

Размышляя о своей непростой жизни в Гарварде без Шелдона, Эми не знала, что её красавец-спаситель вовсе не ушёл, как она думала. Он сидел на ступеньках возле её двери и нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы, ожидая появления профессора Купера, который превратил его жизнь в кампусе в ад и которого ненавидел всеми фибрами своей души.

Шелдон, окружённый своими студентами разглядывал фотоальбом, который они подарили ему на память. Некоторые снимки были такими смешными, что они громко хохотали, заглушая и без того громкую музыку.

Физик никак не мог избавиться от назойливых студентов и мимоходом наблюдал за своей девушкой, сидящей возле бассейна. В какой-то миг он потерял её из вида, но когда заиграла песня Криса де Бурга «Леди в красном», Шелдон извинился перед ребятами и пошёл искать Эми. Он хотел пригласить её на танец, ведь это была их песня и он включил её в список требований к вечеринке, чтобы подарить своей девушке последний танец.

Шелдон искал Эми на протяжении всей песни, но её нигде не было, зато Хайди как назойливая муха кружилась вокруг него, пытаясь пригласить на танец. В конце концов он грубо отмахнулся от неё и продолжил поиски. Отчаявшись, он присел на один из диванов не зная что делать дальше. Песня давно закончилась и Шелдон был растерян.

Его уже ничего не радовало, когда Эми рядом не было. Физик подумал, что она ушла в туалет и собрался пойти туда, когда к нему подошла та самая девушка в роговых очках, которая ранее, ещё осенью, предупредила его о том, что Эми заперли в душевых с выдрой.

\- Доктор Купер, - взволнованно произнесла она, - я искала вас, чтобы сказать, что ваша девушка ушла с вечеринки, после того, как Хайди сбросила её в бассейн. Я сама это видела. Сначала Хайди ругалась с Эми, а потом толкнула её в воду. Да… и ещё. Один из студентов вытащил её.

\- Что?! – воскликнул он в ярости, представив как было холодно Эми идти домой по улице, когда там было всего тринадцать градусов. – Кэтти, я хочу сказать речь для всех моих студентов. Иди к ди-джею и попроси его выключить музыку.

Когда музыка замолчала, Шелдон попросил тишины и, забравшись на бортик бассейна, чтобы его было лучше видно, начал говорить:

\- Семь месяцев я обучал вас физике, науке обо всём, что нас окружает, от атомов до галактик. К сожалению, я не дал вам всех тех знаний, которыми хотел поделиться с вами. Я знаю, что меня заменит другой учитель, но он не даст вам и толики того, что знаю я.

Однако, я благодарен вам за то, что вы оказались самыми разумными лабрапуделями из всех первокурсников, иначе не смогли бы понять мой гениальный разум.

Спасибо вам за то, что были моими студентами, хотя вам это далось нелегко, - все присутствующие одобрительно загудели и Шелдон снова призвал к тишине. – Я хочу сказать ещё кое-что. Хайди Джонсон, подойди.

Не ожидавшая ничего подобного, блондинка подошла к своему бывшему профессору. Он подал ей руку и она запрыгнула на бортик и встала рядом с ним, сожалея, что Эми не видит этого. Шелдон несколько секунд смотрел ей в глаза и продолжал:

\- Особенно я хотел бы выделить эту студентку. Мисс Джонсон, вы были одной из лучших учениц в моём классе. Хотя я и не подозревал, что вы справитесь с моей манерой преподавания. Не знаю, то ли вы на самом деле такая умная, или постоянно списывали у мистера Симпсона, но я рекомендовал новому преподавателю присмотреться к вам.

Я не мог выкинуть вас из своего класса только из-за того, что вы коварная и злобная гадюка, могли бы создать ряд проблем, преследуя меня и мою девушку….

Все замерли с раскрытыми ртами, не ожидая ничего подобного, а блондинка чувствовала себя хуже всех. Только что, Шелдон сообщил всему курсу о том, что она добивалась его.

\- Но, доктор Купер, - прервала она его.

\- Я ещё не всё сказал вам, мисс, - огрызнулся Шелдон и обратился к остальным, - дамы и господа, я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что эта женщина настолько не уверена в себе, что опустилась до издевательств по отношению к моей девушке. А сегодня некоторые из вас видели это и я готов отплатить ей той же монетой, тем более, что я больше не ваш профессор и последствий не предвидится.

Не долго думая, Шелдон схватил блондинку за плечи и спихнул в бассейн под громкие аплодисменты и смех остальных студентов. И пока Хайди пыталась выбраться из воды, Шелдон, не обращая на неё внимания, снова обратился к публике:

\- Я рад, что был с вами эти семь месяцев. А теперь извините меня, но я должен позаботиться о моей девушке. Счастливо оставаться и помните. Физика – это всё!

Под звуки оваций, Шелдон, прихватив подарки, поспешил к выходу. Пробираясь сквозь восторженную толпу студентов, Шелдон услышал за своей спиной разгневанный голос Хайди:

\- Можешь не торопиться к своей девушке! Я думаю, что Эми сейчас не одна и наслаждается объятиями и поцелуями своего спасителя! Ведь, это он вытащил её из воды, Шелдон, не ты!

Эми уже не плакала, но её сердце разрывалось от боли. Она не могла поверить, что завтра всё закончится. Девушка сидела в кресле у окна, прикрывшись одеялом, и смотрела на освещённую фонарями дорогу, ведущую от кампуса к её дому, крепко сжимая в руке медальон с двумя сердцами, подарок её милого бабу.

Сегодняшний день измотал её и через мгновение, её усталые веки сомкнулись и девушка уснула прямо в кресле, так и не дождавшись своего любимого физика.

Шелдон вошёл в подъезд своего дома и услышал голос мужчины, разговорившего с кем-то по телефону:

\- Я так рад, что ты согласилась быть моей девушкой, Эми… - Шелдон замер на месте и стал прислушиваться к разговору. Парень продолжал: - Я тоже люблю тебя, Эми Фарра Фаулер и завтра наконец-то, мы сможем быть вместе. Спокойной ночи, любимая.

Шелдон был в шоке. Выскочив снова на улицу, он спрятался за деревом, ожидая появления соперника, который появился через несколько секунд и направился прочь от дома.

Физик захотел догнать его и дать по морде, но не смог сделать и шагу в направлении обидчика. Чувство самосохранения оказалось сильнее, ведь силы были явно не равны. Шелдон не только уступал в росте, но и в мышечной массе.

Дождавшись, пока громила скроется из виду, Шелдон оторвался от дерева и направился к дому.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, физик поднял дрожащую руку, чтобы постучать в квартиру Эми, но немного подумав, беспомощно опустил её и побрёл к себе, прижимая правую руку к груди, как будто бы пытался защитить своё израненное сердце.

Между тем вечеринка продолжалась, не смотря на то, что виновника праздника уже не было.

Хайди сидела возле барной стойки, когда к ней подошёл высокий черноглазый брюнет и присел рядом, делая глоток пива.

\- Ну… как всё прошло? – обратилась к нему блондинка, не глядя на него.

\- Как и обещал. Отлично. Твой обидчик уедет домой с разбитым сердцем.

\- Превосходно. Он заслужил этого. Я ненавижу, когда мне отказывают.

\- Однако… за тобой должок, Хайди Джонсон, - ухмыльнувшись, напомнил брюнет.

\- Что ж, я всегда выполняю свои обещания, - ответила она, пожирая парня похотливым взглядом, - пошли ко мне… или к тебе?

\- Лучше ко мне, если хочешь испытать полный кайф. У меня есть немного травки.

\- Так чего же мы ждём? – усмехнулась Хайди и допив свой коктейль, поспешила к выходу, таща красивого брюнета за собой.

Разбитый горем физик-теоретик сидел на своём диване и прокручивал в голове телефонный разговор того качка с Эми.

Она любила красивого брюнета и в этом не было сомнений. Но как она могла лгать, когда говорила о своих чувствах к нему? Почему не бросила сразу и издевалась над его любовью? Как давно Эми изменяла ему?

Слёзы катились по лицу Шелдона и падали на новый костюм, оставляя мокрые пятна, но ему было всё равно. Только что, он лишился любви всей своей жизни. Эми предала его и разбила сердце вдребезги.

У Шелдона был один выход, уехать немедленно. Вскочив с дивана, как сумасшедший, он быстро собрал, оставшиеся вещи в сумку и вызвал такси.

Проверив наличие билета, Шелдон нащупал в кармане письмо, которое хотел отдать Эми. В нём он оставлял свой домашний адрес, все телефоны и любовное послание, в котором клялся, что будет ждать её, сколько бы времени не прошло.

Посмотрев на конверт, Шелдон разорвал письмо на мелкие кусочки и выбросил в мусорное ведро. Осмотрев квартиру, которая была его домом последние семь месяцев и в которой он потерял свою невинность, Шелдон закрыл её, оставив ключ внутри и спустился вниз. Проходя мимо квартиры Эми, он остановился, вспомнив, что её запасной ключ находился в его кармане.

Тихо отперев дверь, физик проскользнул в квартиру и положил ключ в чашу. Осмотревшись вокруг, Шелдон понял, что девушка была в спальне. Физик развернулся, чтобы выйти, но что-то остановило его и быстрым шагом он направился в комнату девушки, которая мирно спала в кресле у окна.

Шелдон долго смотрел на Эми, запоминая на всю оставшуюся жизнь, как она была прекрасна во время сна. Наклонившись над ней, парень глубоко вдохнул её запах, смесь личных феромонов и зелёного яблока. Каким чудесным был её запах. Шелдон любовался подрагиванием её длинных ресниц во сне под скошенными очками.

Физик улыбнулся, аккуратно снимая очки и положив их на тумбочку, он нежно поцеловал Эми в лоб и волосы. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и приоткрыла рот из которого вырвался лёгкий храп, но не проснулась.

Шелдон ещё долго смотрел на сон своей бывшей девушки, пока не услышал звук подъезжающего такси.

\- Прощай, моя любовь, - прошептал он спящей девушке, - я никогда тебя не забуду… и будь счастлива со своим новым парнем.

Тихо прикрыв дверь спальни, Шелдон быстро направился к выходу.

Эми резко открыла глаза, услышав шум отъезжающей машины. Осознав, что она уснула в кресле, ожидая Шелдона, девушка посмотрела на часы, которые показывали три часа ночи.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон! – воскликнула она и вскочила с кресла, не соображая, что делать дальше.

Наконец, собрав мысли в единое целое, Эми побежала в квартиру своего парня, которая оказалась запертой.

\- Шелдон! – громко крикнула она, продолжая колотить кулаками в дверь, но он не открывал.

\- Эми Фаулер, - услышала она недовольный голос своего преподавателя за спиной, - вы почему хулиганите в три часа ночи?

\- Шелдон… доктор Купер… не открывает, - смущённо ответила она, - вы не знаете, где он?

\- Вы разминулись, - зевая ответил сосед, - он уехал в Калифорнию. Недавно. Он разве не попрощался с вами?! – удивлённо спросил профессор.

\- Нет… не попрощался… - едва слышно ответила Эми, сползая по двери квартиры Шелдона на пол и теряя сознание.

Лос-Анджелес встретил Шелдона Купера теплом и свежим морским воздухом, но ему было всё равно. Он хотел побыстрее оказаться дома: в квартире 4А, в доме под номером 2311, на северном Лос-Роблес авеню, в Пасадене.

Шесть долгих часов перелёта, от восточного побережья до западного, из головы физика не выходила спящая принцесса по имени Эми Фарра Фаулер. Она была в его голове во время получения багажа, во время путешествия до Пасадены, во время подъёма на лифте до четвёртого этажа.

Но, когда физик открыл свою дверь и вошёл внутрь, мысли об Эми были резко изменены на другого человека, нагло оккупировавшего квартиру физика-теоретика, пока тот был в отъезде:

\- А ты кто ещё такой?! И почему ты сидишь на моём месте в моей квартире?! – удивлённо спросил Шелдон, разглядывая с ног до головы невысокого кудрявого парня в очках.

\- О, ты наверное Шелдон Купер? – спросил очкарик, подходя к физику и протягивая ему руку.

\- Доктор Шелдон Купер, - поправил он, пряча руки за спиной, не желая прикасаться к незнакомцу. – Допустим, это я, но кто ты?

\- Я Леонард Хофстэдтер… студент физик… тоже. Как и ты, - ответил парень, убирая руку.

\- Ну, таких как я больше не существует, - надменно сказал Шелдон и добавил: - ты так и не ответил, почему ты в моей квартире?

\- Меня перевели сюда из Принстона и заселили в эту квартиру. Правда предупредили, что ты очень особенный человек.

\- Возможно. Но как они посмели заселить тебя в мою квартиру? Она моя! – Шелдон начинал раздражаться. Последние часы преподнесли ему множество сюрпризов и это ему не нравилось.

\- Извини, парень, но все места в общежитии заняты, - оправдывался невысокий парень, наблюдая, как его новый сосед набирал чей-то телефонный номер.

\- Президент Сиберт, это доктор Купер и я хотел бы узнать, почему в моей квартире присутствуют посторонние лица? – завопил Шелдон в трубку, но выслушивая ответ с другой стороны, понемногу начал терять свою надменность.

Леонард с тревогой ожидал окончания разговора. Ему очень нравилась эта квартира и он не хотел, чтобы его выгнали.

Он перевёлся в Калтех две недели назад на кафедру прикладной физики из-за постоянных ссор со своей матерью, которая вмешивалась в его жизнь и обучение в Принстоне. В конце концов это стало невыносимым и, посоветовавшись с отцом, Леонард решил быть подальше от мамочки, всемирно известного психиатра.

Калтех принял нового студента с распростёртыми объятиями, заполучив в свои стены очень умного и многообещающего студента с высоким баллом, IQ 173.

Теперь же, бедный студент стоял напротив высокого надменного парня, нового соседа, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и ожидая своего приговора, остаться или уйти?

\- Но… президент Сиберт, - продолжал разговор Купер, - он студент! Да… да… я слушаю вас очень внимательно…. Хорошо… тогда пусть остаётся… но… хорошо, без… но.

У Леонарда защемило сердце. Неужели он выиграл этот поединок впервые в жизни? Шелдон тем временем положил трубку и внимательно разглядывал нового соседа по квартире, прищурив глаза:

\- Значит так, мистер Хофстэдтер, следующие правила, - начал лекцию Шелдон, - хозяин квартиры я. Ты остался лишь потому, что Калтех пообещал, что будет платить половину стоимости аренды на время твоего обучения, а также мы составим контракт о сожительстве, в который внесём все правила общего проживания. Кроме того, тебе придётся запомнить, что я не студент. Я работаю в университете и занимаюсь исследованиями. Иногда работаю дома и ничто не должно меня отвлекать.

\- Я согласен на все условия! – радостно воскликнул Леонард.

\- Не спеши радоваться, - хитро ухмыльнулся Шелдон, приподняв брови, - ты меня ещё не знаешь. Со мной очень трудно жить. И кстати, у тебя есть машина? Я был бы рад, если бы ты подвозил меня на работу.

Леонард быстро закивал головой, запуганный последними словами физика-теоретика.

\- Ну вот и отлично, - произнёс Шелдон, потирая руки, - я проголодался. Что у нас сегодня на обед? И ещё одно, надо затащить мой багаж в квартиру, а после отвезти меня в магазин комиксов.

\- О… мой… Бог… - подумал будущий физик-экспериментатор, отправляясь за чемоданами своего соседа.

Эми не могла понять, почему Шелдон так поступил с ней? Ушёл по-английски, не попрощавшись. Это было так некрасиво с его стороны. Даже записки не оставил. Но и она тоже хороша, проспала любовь всей своей жизни.

Девушка звонила и писала сообщения, но звонки уходили на голосовую почту, а её послания он не открывал. Эми не сдавалась и звонила снова и снова, до тех пор, пока не услышала в ответ, что этот номер больше не обслуживается.

Эми не знала домашнего адреса Шелдона и решила написать письмо на адрес Калифорнийского технологического института. В письме она спрашивала, почему он не попрощался перед отъездом и почему не отвечает на звонки?

Отправив своё послание, девушка с нетерпением стала ждать ответа, который пришёл через две недели. Не зная, чего ожидать от послания, дрожащими руками, Эми вскрыла конверт и начала читать:

_« Здравствуй Эми._

_Этим письмом хочу сообщить, что у меня всё хорошо, просто отлично. Я был крайне удивлён, что ты будешь писать на адрес Калтеха и прошу впредь не делать этого._

_Эми, я хочу также поблагодарить тебя за проведённое вместе время. Мне было приятно, но теперь это в прошлом и нам надо строить свою жизнь и карьеру. Так что, наши отношения надо оставить в прошлом и жить дальше._

_Эми, может это будет грубо с моей стороны, но ты должна забыть меня и двигаться дальше. Ты знаешь, что я бесчувственный человек. Теперь я это понимаю. Я думал, что люблю тебя, но это не так. Прости меня, но я ошибался в своих чувствах. Оказалось, что их просто нет. Чувства - ничто, наука – всё._

_У меня последняя просьба, не пиши мне больше. Прощай Эми Фарра Фаулер и прости._

_С глубочайшим уважением, доктор Шелдон Купер»._

Эми не могла поверить своим глазам. Она читала письмо снова и снова, надеясь на то, что в послании появятся совсем другие слова, но они оставались прежними. И ей придётся смириться с тем, что Шелдон лгал ей о своих чувствах. Он никогда не любил её. Как же это было больно.

Шелдон Купер, единственный человек, которому она доверяла как самой себе, предал её любовь. Эми внезапно представила довольное лицо своей матери, которая грозила ей пальцем и повторяла вновь и вновь: «Я тебе говорила! Я тебя предупреждала! А ты отдала ему свою девственность, шлюха!»

Эми тряхнула головой, чтобы избавиться от образа матери в своих мыслях и горько заплакала, разрывая письмо на мелкие клочья.

Шелдон ненавидел себя, отправляя письмо Эми, но он не мог поступить иначе. Физик не понимал, зачем она делает это? Зачем пишет и звонит, если любит другого парня? Чтобы мучить его? Почему бы ей просто не быть с тем парнем и не оставить его в покое?

Сменив номер своего телефона, физик думал, что на этом всё закончится, но Эми написала гневное письмо на адрес Калтеха, в котором посмела обвинить его в том, что он не попрощался. Какая низость, какое лицемерие.

Разбив его сердце, она снова и снова колотила осколки на ещё меньшие. Надо было закончить это и поскорее, думал он, отправляя письмо, последнее средство, которое разорвёт связующую их нить. Но почему так больно?

Леонард ожидал появления своего соседа возле почты, прокручивая ручку настройки каналов на магнитоле. Он не знал, как долго Шелдон останется в здании и решил послушать музыку. Внезапно дверь открылась и физик-теоретик плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение, не говоря ни слова.

\- Шелдон, с тобой всё в порядке? – осторожно спросил он, заметив как дрожит подбородок у его соседа.

\- Да, у меня всё в порядке! – громче, чем положено ответил Шелдон, проглотив комок в горле, - поехали домой, Леонард.

\- Хорошо… поехали, - не веря словам соседа, ответил он и завёл двигатель. Но беспокойство за Шелдона не давало невысокому брюнету покоя, - я вижу, что с тобой что-то не так. Что случилось на почте, приятель?

\- Ничего, - слишком быстро ответил Шелдон, вытирая внезапно скатившуюся слезу, - просто… у меня болит живот.

\- Если тебе так больно, может отвезти тебя в больницу?

\- Я сказал, всё в порядке! – рявкнул Шелдон, напугав Леонарда.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, домой так домой, - осторожно ответил студент, направляя машину на Лос-Роблес, огибая Эвклид авеню. Он уже знал, что его странный сосед не выносит этот маршрут из-за множества лежачих полицейских.

Со временем Леонард привык к выходкам Шелдона Купера и даже стал его лучшим другом, несмотря на то, что его сосед использовал его налево и направо.

С другой стороны, Шелдон помогал Леонарду с учёбой и Хофстэдтер закончил университет с отличием. Он даже доказал несколько теорий Купера, что помогло при защите и получении докторской степени. И вскоре в доме 2311, в квартире 4А стали проживать два доктора, два физика и два лучших друга, у которых были общие друзья и общие интересы.

Шелдон так и не смог забыть Эми, но со временем боль притупилась, хотя зеленоглазая брюнетка часто приходила к нему во снах, чаще всего, эротических, после которых депрессия снова возвращалась и физик-теоретик становился невыносимым для окружающих.

Получив вторую докторскую степень, Шелдон превознёс себя до небес, игнорируя чувства других людей и свои в том числе.

Но, как ни странно, у Купера были друзья с общими интересами. Говард Воловиц и Раджеш Кутрапали, которых Леонард познакомил со своим странным соседом, могли терпеть долговязого физика-теоретика и все его причуды, не смотря на то, что часто подвергались издёвкам с его стороны.

Особенно часто доставалось Говарду и было за что. Однажды Говард заменил слайды, которые Шелдон должен был использовать на своей лекции на изображения обнажённых старушек, чем сорвал урок Купера и сделал его своим врагом на несколько месяцев. И только при участии Леонарда, Говард попросил прощение и вновь был принят в круг друзей Шелдона. В основном из-за того, что в общих играх без четвёртого игрока не было команды.

Шелдон простил Говарда, но начал издеваться над ним больше, чем над остальными, постоянно напоминая мелкому еврею об отсутствии у того докторской степени.

Эми быстро поняла, что её так называемый спаситель на самом деле оказался не таким уж и хорошим человеком.

Притащив девушку на вечеринку в один из домов на территории кампуса, он обманом заставил её выпить алкоголь и, пригласив в одну из комнат, оставил с незнакомым парнем, который едва не изнасиловал её. Только чудом Эми сумела сбежать из этого дома, наказав обидчика сильным ударом в пах.

Снова убедившись в том, что все парни козлы, девушка полностью отдалась науке и на четвёртом курсе, получив степень доктора в нейробиологии, выпустилась из Гарварда и уехала на стажировку в Норвегию, где занялась исследованиями по зависимостям.

На новом месте девушка уже не подвергалась издевательствам, так как имела докторскую степень и местные студенты уважали молодую учёную.

Эми старалась как можно больше времени проводить в работе, не давая своему мозгу вспоминать. Но это было днём. Ночью же она снова встречала свою первую любовь во снах, где прекрасный физик-теоретик владел её душой и телом, заставляя бедную девушку просыпаться от чувства сильнейшего удовольствия.

Так проходили годы и доктор Шелдон Купер становился только приятным воспоминанием. Он по-прежнему навещал девушку во снах, но с каждым годом всё реже и реже.

Эми снова оказалась в Штатах и устроилась на работу в Калифорнийский университет, где снова занялась исследованиями. Чтобы быть ближе к работе, девушка сняла небольшую, но уютную квартиру в Глендейле, а по выходным навещала родителей в Санта-Барбаре, к большой радости отца.

Эми была довольна своей новой и одинокой жизнью, пока мать не заключила с ней договор. Девушка должна была хотя бы раз в год ходить на свидания с мужчинами, чтобы мать позволяла ей пользоваться грилем Формана, от которого доктор нейробиолог сходила с ума.

Проведя несколько провальных свиданий, Эми встретила его.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17.**

Эми встречалась с Барри Крипке уже год. Несмотря на то, что парень оказался физиком-теоретиком, как и Шелдон Купер, больше ничего не связывало его с первой любовью девушки.

Барри был полной противоположностью Шелдону. С ним было легко и просто. Он постоянно смешил Эми и заставлял её хохотать до слёз. Кроме того, физик был одним из лучших специалистов в своей области, но не любил говорить о работе со своей девушкой.

Не смотря на сильную картавость, Эми считала его довольно милым парнем и испытывала к нему симпатию и уважение.

Мать девушки была без ума от физика и строила планы на будущее своей дочери, мечтая видеть её в браке с Барри, как и он. Но Эми не торопилась отдавать своё сердце этому человеку. Она хоть и согласилась стать его девушкой, но видела в Барри только друга.

Они познакомились в университете, где вместе работали над одним проектом и сразу же стали близкими друзьями. Барри был полным ботаном, без девушки и друзей. У Эми была та же проблема.

Пара проводила вместе вечера за просмотром фильмов и сериалов. Но однажды их дружба чуть было не потерпела крах, когда Барри предложил девушке посмотреть сериал Стар Трек, который был его любимым. Не объяснив причины отказа, Эми строго настрого запретила просмотр, покраснев от волнения как варёный рак.

Она кричала на парня, пригрозив ему расставанием, если он включит хотя бы одну серию. На вопрос парня о причине такой неприязни, она ответила, что уже пыталась его смотреть, но он ей не понравился.

Барри даже пообещал девушке, что познакомит её с одним из героев сериала, которого знал лично, и это не сработало. Они ещё долго спорили, но в конце концов Эми одержала победу, впрочем как и всегда.

Эми и Барри расслаблялись перед телевизором в её квартире, поглощая попкорн и наблюдая за проделками обезьян в одном из документальных фильмов про жизнь животных, когда парень поставил просмотр на паузу.

\- Эй! – воскликнула Эми, - сейчас начнётся самое интересное!

\- Эми, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать и я не знаю, как ты отнесёшься к моей новости….

\- О, нет, неужели ты со мной расстаёшься? – напряжённо спросила она.

\- Нет, нет! Ни за что! – разволновался он после слов девушки, как будто бы испугался, что это может произойти на самом деле. – Эми, меня переводят в Калтех….

\- Что?! – воскликнула она так громко, как будто его отправляют в ад, но поняв, что отреагировала слишком бурно, заставила себя успокоиться и уже тише, продолжила, - а отказаться нельзя?

\- Нет, Эми, я уже пытался. Кроме того мне предстоит работать с местной знаменитостью и ходят слухи, что он просто монстр. Высокомерный и напыщенный осёл.

\- А ты не спросил, как его зовут? – пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, спросила Эми, подозревая о ком идёт речь.

\- То ли Шерман, то ли Шелдон Купер, - ответил он, не заметив вытаращенных глаз своей девушки.

\- А что ты ещё узнал о нём? - сохраняя равнодушие в голосе, спросила она.

\- Говорят, что он суперзвезда в мире физики, но я сомневаюсь в этом. Даже, если это и правда, то он был суперзвездой потому, что теперь там буду я.

\- О, какой апломб, - рассмеялась Эми, пытаясь скрыть волнение в голосе под смехом. – Какая самоуверенность….

\- Ты представляешь, Леонард, меня заставляют работать с каким-то кварком в мире физике! – возмущался Шелдон, откусывая большой кусок гамбургера, - ты случайно не знаком с Барри Крипке из Калифорнийского университета? Говорят, что он хуже, чем… геология.

\- Да, ладно тебе, Шелдон, я слышал о нём кое-что. Такой же ботаник, как и мы. Но в отличие от нас, у него есть девушка, - произнёс Радж, не скрывая зависти к будущему коллеге.

\- И я тоже знаю его, - добавил Леонард, - он не такой уж и плохой парень, Шелдон. К тому же не уступает тебе в уме.

\- Леонард, - закатив глаза и отложив недоеденный гамбургер, самодовольно произнёс Шелдон, - ещё раз повторяю… никто не умней меня.

\- Ну, мы можем это проверить, - ехидно улыбаясь, сказал Говард, - на ежегодном чемпионате по физике, который состоится через неделю. Я слышал, что в команде Калифорнийского университета, с которой мы играем, Крипе главная звезда.

\- О, да! – радостно воскликнул Шелдон, - ровно через неделю, я размажу его, как арахисовое масло на бутерброд.

\- Но помни, мастер джедай, - голосом Йоды из Звездных войн, пропищал Говард, - вам вместе работать с этим падаваном.

\- Да… и он узнает… - растягивая слова, ответил Шелдон, - кто… главный… в этом проекте. Он узнает, кто рулит физикой в Калтехе.

\- Ой, ой, ой, - ехидничал Говард, какие мы крутые….

\- Сарказм?! – удивлённо спросил Шелдон.

\- Да, - самодовольно ответил Говард и добавил, - с ноткой иронии.

\- Чувак, - обратился к Шелдону Радж, - своим высокомерием ты портишь свою карму.

\- Пфф, - равнодушно фыркнул Купер, - Радж, неужели ты, учёный астрофизик, доктор наук, веришь в эту чепуху? Ты и в правду разделяешь взгляды моей матушки на божественное вмешательство в судьбу?

\- Ну, да! – ответил смущённый индус, - в моей стране все верят в карму и реинкарнацию души. И так как ты, Шелдон, являешься высокомерным роботом, то в следующий жизни переродишься в слизня!

\- Пфф, - снова фыркнул физик-теоретик, - ты не прав, Радж. Я надеюсь, что в конце жизни, мой уникальный мозг будет перенесён из этого бренного тела в андроида. В таком случае, я смогу дать миру ещё множество великих открытий. Хотя многие великие умы, как Ньютон, Эйнштейн, Фейнман и другие, очень осложнили мою задачу.

\- И Лейбниц, - ухмыляясь, дополнил список Леонард и Шелдон снова закатил глаза.

\- Я тебя умоляю, Леонард, не говори чепухи, - сквозь смех, скорее похожий на вздох, ответил Шелдон, который открыто не признавал достижения этого учёного, считая их настолько очевидными, что весь мир и без него всё знал.

\- И… кстати о физике, встрял в спор Говард, - чемпионат! Нам бы надо подготовиться. Команда Калифорнийского университета очень сильная.

\- И, Шелдон… - сказал Леонард, - мы надеемся, что ты понял свою прошлую ошибку и на этот раз мы будем командой? А… это… значит?

\- Я должен позволять и вам отвечать на вопросы, - грустно дополнил физик-теоретик.

\- Слова не мальчика, но мужа! – торжественно произнёс Радж, подняв указательный палец вверх.

\- Ребята, а после чемпионата нас ожидает вечеринка! – сообщил довольный Говард, - где я надеюсь подцепить цыпочку!

\- Ага, - усмехнулся Радж, - они там всей толпой будут тебя ждать и кричать, перебивая друг друга: «Говард возьми меня! Возьми меня!»

В Калтехе было полно гостей, приехавших на поединок двух университетов, что раздражало Шелдона. Леонард снова привёл на чемпионат Пенни, свою соседку по квартире, в которую физик был влюблён более трёх лет и красивая блондинка, наконец-то, ответила взаимностью, став его девушкой.

Пенни суетилась вокруг парней, поправляя их одежду и подначивая к победе. Особенная поддержка требовалась Шелдону, который, увидев огромную толпу, едва не упал в обморок.

\- Послушай меня, Шелдон, всё будет хорошо. Вспомни, как мы учили. Смотри только на меня, как будто в зале никого нет и я единственный зритель. Мне это всегда помогает, когда я на сцене, - сказала она, стряхивая с его плеча несуществующую пылинку, - а теперь скажи мне, доктор Купер, ты готов к бою?

\- Готов, - тихо ответил он, бегая глазами по зрительному залу.

\- Громче, Шелдон. Ты готов? – не отставала Пенни.

\- Да… я готов! – набирая в лёгкие воздух, громко ответил он.

\- Отлично, Шелдон, порви их всех! – крикнула блондинка, поглаживая теоретика по спине.

\- Я всех порву, я обещаю, Пенни, - улыбаясь девушке ответил он и блондинка нежно поцеловала его в щёку.

Ни Шелдон, ни Пенни не видели, что за их взаимодействием, из третьего ряда, наблюдала невзрачная брюнетка в очках, держащая руку на своей груди и пытаясь утихомирить разбушевавшееся сердце.

Её парень, Барри Крипке, уже занял своё законное место за игровым столом и со своей командой ожидал появления соперников из Калтеха. Но Эми, казалось, забыла о существовании своего парня и не сводила глаз с высокого красивого молодого человека, обнимающегося с прекрасной блондинкой и которого она не видела двенадцать лет.

\- Леонард, - обратился к соседу Шелдон, когда они заняли свои места на сцене, - кто из них Барри Крипке?

\- Вон тот, - тихо ответил физик-экспериментатор, показывая пальцем на соседний стол.

\- Тот, у которого морда кирпичом? – снова спросил Шелдон.

\- Ага, - ответил Леонард, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, - надо быть осторожнее с ним. Некоторые говорят, что он умнее тебя.

\- Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим, - ухмыльнулся Шелдон, сверля глазами оппонента, который в свою очередь отвечал ему таким же презренным взглядом.

Декан факультета физики, доктор Гейблхаузер занял своё законное место ведущего на подиуме и бой начался. Уже через полчаса Калтех уверенно вёл в счёте.

Шелдон был на высоте, но давал отвечать на вопросы остальным участникам своей команды. В начале игры он сильно волновался и испытывал непреодолимый ужас, когда скользнул взглядом по зрительному залу, но вспомнив об уроках Пенни, заострил внимание только на ней и это помогло.

Он уже не соревновался с Крипке и его командой, а сражался со своей, стараясь нажимать на кнопку ответа раньше, чем это сделают его друзья. Это не всегда удавалось, что расстраивало физика-теоретика и он недовольно морщил нос.

Шелдон надменно ухмылялся, когда противники ошибались, что приводило в бешенство Крипке и не только его.

Эми наблюдала за высокомерным поведением своего бывшего парня и это раздражало её. Но Эми не могла не отметить, как же он был хорош. За годы их разлуки, Шелдон возмужал и стал ещё красивее. Его стрижка стала короче. Плечи раздались вширь, а из-под рукавов майки лидера команды, прослеживались очертания накаченных бицепсов. Не такие мощные, как у тяжелоатлетов, но всё же.

Эми заново изучала Шелдона. Он уже не был прежним наивным голубоглазым мальчиком, которого она знала. Это был мужчина. Гордый и кичливый, но такой милый.

«Неудивительно, что его любит такая красивая девушка. Грациозная как лань и златокудрая как Рапунцель» - думала Эми, начиная испытывать зависть к блондинке, с которой Шелдон не сводил глаз, а та в свою очередь делала ему вдохновляющие знаки и мило улыбалась, поддерживая его.

Теоретик отвечал ей взаимностью и подмигивал прекрасной особе после каждого верного ответа. Так почему же Эми не могла сделать то же самое для своего парня? Она только пряталась за головами зрителей, скрываясь от глаз Шелдона.

Она видела и раздавленное лицо своего нынешнего парня, который терпел поражение в каждом раунде и сердце сжималось от жалости к нему. Наконец она решилась на подвиг. Набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие и сильно покраснев при этом, Эми встала в полный рост и крикнула так громко, как могла:

\- Калифорнийский университет вперёд! Барри ты лучше всех! Раздави Калтех!

Поправив и без того идеальную причёску и пригладив ладонями свой безупречно отглаженный малиновый кардиган, Эми бросила быстрый взгляд на шокированного Шелдона, впившегося в неё изумлённым взглядом и открыв рот в полном ступоре. Девушка медленно опустилась на своё место, под свист и улюлюканье болельщиков Калтеха и под бурные аплодисменты и одобрительные крики их соперников.

После выступления Эми, присутствующие, почувствовав себя зрителями на бейсбольном матче, устроили потасовку. Один университет против другого, стенка на стенку. Оскорбления и ругань слышались со всех сторон и даже ведущий не мог утихомирить возбуждённых болельщиков.

Все ввязались в это буйство, кроме двоих. Шелдон и Эми пожирали друг друга глазами, не обращая никакого внимания на драку университетов. Они даже не среагировали на выстрел стартового пистолета, который тут же образумил толпу.

Игра снова началась, но не для доктора Купера. Он видел только Эми и очнулся только тогда, когда Леонард толкнул его в плечо:

\- Реши уравнение, Шелдон! – приказал физик-экспериментатор и Купер перевёл бессмысленный взгляд на экран, на котором было написано сложное уравнение, поставившее всех участников в тупик.

\- Итак, - произнёс Гейблхаузер, - команды! Ваши ответы?

\- Минус… восемь… пи… альфа, - уверенно произнёс Шелдон, нажав на кнопку после десятисекундного раздумья и гордо взглянул на место, принадлежавшее Эми, но её там не было.

\- Ваш ответ верный! – радостно сообщил ведущий и торжественно произнёс, - с перевесом в сто очков, побеждает Калифорнийский технологический университет!

Эми устроилась за самым дальним угловым столиком ближайшего к университету кафе под названием: «Чизкейк Фэктори», спрятавшись от всего мира.

Девушка знала, что Шелдон работал в Калтехе и воспринимала этот факт спокойно, но увидеть его наяву было совсем не тем, чего она ожидала. Она знала, что этот человек, бросивший её много лет назад, даже не попрощавшись, снова завладел сердцем Эми Фарра Фаулер. Это надо было остановить и немедленно. У неё был Барри в конце концов и теперь он будет работать с Шелдоном над одним проектом. Какая ирония….

\- Эми?! Эми Фаулер?! Это ты или я ошиблась? – услышала нейробиолог знакомый высокий голосок и вздрогнула, почувствовав лёгкое прикосновение к своему плечу.

\- Да, это я, - ответила она повернувшись к собеседнице, - о, Боже, Бернадетт?! Что ты тут делаешь?

Эми встала из-за столика и девушки обнялись, как будто были лучшими подругами. После долгих объятий обе присели за столик.

\- Я подрабатываю здесь официанткой, чтобы оплачивать учёбу. Скоро буду защищать докторскую по микробиологии. А ты, Эми?

\- Я уже получила степень и теперь работаю в Калифорнийском университете нейробиологом. Исследую зависимости.

\- Ты молодец, Эми. А как дела на любовном фронте? Я помню, что ты встречалась с молодым профессором в Гарварде, только забыла его имя….

\- О… это было давно. Он уехал и всё прекратилось. Но у меня сейчас есть парень. Эго зовут Барри. Мы уже год вместе. А у тебя?

\- Моя подруга Пенни недавно познакомила меня с парнем. Он еврей и живёт со своей мамой, но я надеюсь, что это ненадолго. Его имя Говард. Инженер и работает в Калтехе. У них там сегодня чемпионат по физике и он участвует. Жаль, что я не попала туда. Сама понимаешь, работа.

\- А я как раз оттуда и Калтех выиграл к сожалению. Мой парень был в команде противников. Это так забавно, что наши парни оба участники.

\- Да, интересное совпадение, но Говард пока не мой парень - хихикнула Бернадетт и продолжила, - Эми к сожалению я должна работать, но мы могли бы встретиться и поболтать?

\- Конечно, я дам тебе свой номер, - ответила брюнетка, доставая телефон.

\- Отлично. И ещё, в пятницу я встречаюсь с Пенни у неё дома. Приходи и ты. Устроим девичник.

\- А это не будет неудобно, ведь я не знакома с ней? – засмущалась Эми.

\- Прекрати, Пенни отличная девушка. Вы поладите.

\- Тогда до пятницы? – спросила Эми.

\- До пятницы, - ответила блондинка, улыбаясь, и скрылась в другом зале кафешки.

\- Купер!

\- Крипке!

Поприветствовали друг друга соперники, столкнувшись возле барной стойки на вечеринке, в честь победителей и приёма на работу новых сотрудников.

\- Так, так, так, это и есть знаменитый доктор Шелдон Купер, звезда Калтеха? – усмехнувшись, спросил Барри, разглядывая будущего компаньона снизу вверх.

\- Можно сказать и так, - ответил Шелдон, не улавливая сарказма, - я действительно знаменит и не только в Калтехе. Рад знакомству, Барри.

\- Рано радуешься, Купер, очень скоро ты потеряешь этот титул, - съязвил довольный теоретик.

\- Какой из титулов ты собираешься отнять у меня, Крипке? – не понял Шелдон.

\- Ха! А мне говорили, что ты умный, - рассмеялся Барри, подавая знак бармену, чтобы тот обновил его выпивку.

\- Я бы на твоём месте не издевался надо мной, Крипке, я могу превратить твою жизнь в ад, - огрызнулся Шелдон, делая глоток Куба Либре без добавления рома.

\- Ой, ой, как страшно, - рассмеялся Барри, - я весь дрожу.

\- Доктор Крипке, - закатив глаза, ответил Шелдон, наконец поняв сарказм, - я не просил тебя мне в помощники. Мне просто навязали напарника и если мы хотим добиться результатов в нашем проекте, то нам придётся поладить. Хоть ты мне и неприятен.

\- Взаимно, доктор Купер, - прошипел Барри, - держи свои штаны крепче, ибо я собираюсь поиметь тебя!

Приподнявшись на носках, чтобы казаться выше ростом, Барри угрожающе впился взглядом в глаза Шелдона, который от неожиданной фразы Крипке испытал лёгкий шок. У него уже был плачевный опыт общения с мужчиной нетрадиционной ориентации, когда пытался взять у того номер телефона для Пенни.

Друзья конечно же объяснили Шелдону его ошибку, но с той поры физику пришлось несладко. Целый месяц ему пришлось скрываться от того красавчика, который пытался завязать с Шелдоном романтические отношения, что очень забавляло Говарда и Раджа. Только Леонард сочувствовал своему лучшему другу и при встрече с тем парнем доходчиво объяснил ситуацию, объяснив, что Шелдон гетеросексуал и телефон ему понадобился, чтобы познакомить того с девушкой. После разговора с Леонардом, Шелдон был счастлив, что отвязался от парня и в знак благодарности купил своему соседу фигурку Аквамена.

Весь вечер Шелдон пытался найти Эми на празднике, чтобы поговорить с ней, но девушки как будто и след простыл. И если бы Эми не устроила дебош на чемпионате, то физик подумал бы, что у него случились галлюцинации.

После того, как поиски не увенчались успехом, Шелдон захотел уехать домой и Леонард неохотно согласился отвезти его.

Всю дорогу Шелдон вспоминал милое лицо своей бывшей девушки. Эми очень изменилась за эти годы. Из неуклюжей маленькой девочки, она стала шикарной женщиной с округлыми формами. Её густые волосы цвета грязи были убраны в высокий хвост на макушке головы и тёмные локоны ниспадали на плечи.

Шелдон вспомнил, как она откинула непослушную прядь за спину, когда выкрикивала свои лозунги. Он снова и снова прокручивал это движение в голове, закрыв глаза, но теперь это выглядело как в замедленной съёмке.

Его глаза скользили по лицу девушки, отмечая каждую деталь. Шелдон сравнивал лицо повзрослевшей девушки с тем, которое он помнил с юности. Казалось, что ничего не изменилось, но что-то было не так с её эмоциями и он никак не мог понять, что?

Леонард периодически отрывал глаза от дороги и с беспокойством поглядывал на своего друга. Он не привык видеть его таким тихим. Обычно физик не мог заткнуть своего болтливого друга, но сегодня Шелдон молчал всю дорогу, что-то явно было не так с его соседом. Леонард решил выяснить, что?

\- Шелдон, с тобой всё в порядке? – осторожно спросил он.

\- Да-да, всё в порядке, - ответил теоретик после небольшой паузы.

\- Ты какой-то тихий. Не играешь в дорожные игры. Ты даже не стал говорить торжественную речь и не взял кубок победителей. Дружище, ты не заболел?

\- Я здоров, Леонард, просто… немного устал, - грустно ответил Шелдон и снова погрузился в свои мысли, уставившись в окно. Но через несколько минут спросил, - Леонард, а кто была та девушка, выкрики которой чуть не стоили нам победы?

\- Я точно не знаю, - ответил ничего не подозревающий физик экспериментатор, - но я видел, как она провожала на сцену Крипке, поцеловав его в щёку. Думаю, что она его девушка… или сестра.

Ответив на вопрос Шелдона, Леонард снова устремил взгляд на дорогу, не заметив, какую рану он нанёс своему другу, назвав Эми девушкой Крипке и дав повод физику теоретику ненавидеть своего будущего компаньона ещё больше.

После встречи с Бернадетт в кафе, Эми решила пойти на вечеринку в Калтех. Ей было немного стыдно за то, что она убежала с чемпионата и бросила своего парня одного.

Она в тайне надеялась, что Шелдон не остался на танцы, так как он ещё в юности ненавидел тусовки. Эми не хотела встретиться с ним тет-а-тет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разговаривать.

Войдя в танцзал, девушка не обнаружила там не только Шелдона, но и Барри и это было к лучшему. Эми не хотела видеть Шелдона, а перед своим парнем она, не зная почему, она чувствовала вину. Как будто бы он смог бы прочитать её мысли.

Зато на танцполе брюнетка увидела ту самую блондинку, которая целовала Шелдона и она зажигала с двумя парнями, участниками чемпионата.

Эми устроилась на высоком стуле возле бара и заказала бокал Шардоне, наблюдая за троицей, уделяя особое внимание девушке. Внешне она была очень похожа на её заклятую подругу Хайди Джонсон из Гарварда, но что-то в ней было иное.

Глаза. У подруги Шелдона был очень мягкий и тёплый взгляд, в отличие от Хайди, которая излучала неприязнь ко всему, на что падал её взор. Конечно Шелдон Купер не мог бы оставить такую девушку в стороне. Девушка была очень красива и пластична. Эми внезапно поймала себя на мысли, что думает о том, как эти двое занимаются сексом и ревность кольнула булавкой в её сердце.

Это было неправильно, думала Эми, они не виделись много лет и она не имела права ревновать Шелдона к этой прекрасной девушке. У неё есть Барри, смешной и добрый Барри Крипке. И хватит думать о недоступном парне, бросившим её много лет назад.

Эми так задумалась, что не заметила как к ней подсел симпатичный индус, сбежавший с танцпола, чтобы охладить пыл стаканом газировки.

\- Поздравляю вас с победой в чемпионате, - обратилась к нему Эми и дотронулась до плеча парня. Но она не ожидала, что он не только не ответит на её слова, но и отодвинется подальше, опустив глаза. – Извините меня, я не хотела обидеть вас. Только хотела поздравить.

Эми была шокирована поведением индийца. Она конечно знала, что не была красавицей, но чтобы от неё шарахались как от огня, такого ещё не бывало.

Парень робко пожал плечами и смущённо улыбнувшись, уткнулся в свой стакан с колой, жадно поглощая напиток.

\- Не обращайте на него внимания, мадам, - услышала Эми мужской голос и обернувшись увидела перед собой второго партнёра блондинки по танцам, нагло разглядывающего её с ног до головы, - разрешите представиться, Говард Воловиц, Калтех. Инженерно-технический отдел. Возможно вы знакомы с некоторыми моими изобретениями, которые в данный момент бороздят просторы вселенной недалеко от Юпитера?

\- Эми Фарра Фаулер, - ответила она, подозревая, что это и был парень Бернадетт, - я нейробиолог из Калифорнийского университета.

\- А тот ботаник, которого вы напугали до чёртиков, это мой друг, Раджеш Кутрапали. Он астрофизик и работает вместе со мной. И кстати, спасибо за поздравление, очень приятно, - Эми поняла, по играющим бровям Говарда, что он явно заигрывал с ней.

\- Приятно познакомиться с вами, ребята, - ответила она, - Бернадетт говорила мне, что вы в команде Калтеха.

Это сработало и у маленького еврея вся его бравада испарилась, словно туман, сметённый ветром. Прокашлявшись и придав себе официальный вид, Говард произнёс:

\- Я слышал, как вы поддерживали команду-соперницу. Это было громко! Игра чуть было не сорвалась из-за вас. Вы, Эми, умеете вызвать переполох.

\- Да уж, - усмехнулась Эми, - но вернёмся к вашему другу. Чем же я так напугала его, что он отскочил от меня, как от чумной?

\- Не берите это на свой счёт, Эми, он не может разговаривать с женщинами, особенно с такими привлекательными, как вы, - ответил Говард, и заметив как покраснела девушка, решил сменить тему разговора, - а откуда вы знаете Берни?

\- Мы познакомились давно, когда я ещё училась в Гарварде. Она приезжала в гости к своей кузине, моей бывшей соседке. Но вернёмся к Раджешу. Как я поняла, у него избирательный мутизм?

\- Да, и это меня иногда раздражает, так как мне приходится общаться с девушками вместо него. Как говорится, беру огонь на себя, - ответил Говард, шлёпнув друга по плечу, из-за чего индус окинул его гневным взглядом и что-то быстро начал шептать ему на ухо, отчего Говард постоянно закатывал глаза.

\- Что он сказал? – поинтересовалась Эми.

\- Что вы удивительно привлекательны, - серьёзным тоном ответил инженер и получил пинок от друга, но Говард не унимался, - и ещё он спрашивал, есть ли у вас парень?

\- У меня есть парень, - Эми утвердительно покачала головой, - он играл с вами, в турнире. Барри Крипке. Теперь он будет работать с вами в Калтехе.

\- Мне жаль вашего парня, - хихикнул Говард и Радж как-то странно заёрзал на стуле, пытаясь что-то добавить, но промолчал.

\- Почему? – удивилась Эми.

\- Потому, что ему придётся работать с неодушевлённым предметом, а точнее с роботом.

\- Но я слышала, что он будет работать с доктором Купером? – не поняв сарказма, удивлённо спросила Эми.

\- Вот-вот, о нём я и говорю, - рассмеялся Говард.

Эми хотела многое узнать о жизни Шелдона. Она уже раскрыла рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но разговор перебила блондинка, так не вовремя, появившаяся из туалета:

\- Эй, Говард! – окликнула она инженера, - я устала и хочу домой к своему милому физику в кроватку, под бочок. Отвезёте меня?

\- Весь к вашим услугам, королева чизкейков, - ответил он вставая, - поехали домой Радж. Эми, приятно было познакомиться.

\- Мне тоже, - произнесла Эми, не сводя глаз с девушки, которая собиралась разделить постель с её бывшем парнем. И снова она почувствовала укол ревности в сердце, представляя, как блондинка залезает в кровать к Шелдону, а он нежно обнимает и целует эту девушку так же, как и её когда-то.

Эми проводила взглядом весёлую троицу и только теперь, когда осталась одна, поняла, что Барри так и не появился. Решив, что с неё хватит на сегодня эмоций, Эми поехала домой.

Четверо друзей-учёных и одна девушка обсуждали их победу в чемпионате, поглощая пиццу, когда Пенни внезапно наехала на Говарда:

\- Какого чёрта ты флиртовал с той девицей на вечеринке после того, как я познакомила тебя со своей подругой?

\- Я не флиртовал, Пенни, - ответил Говард, - она поздравила нас с победой, обратившись к Раджу, но так как он не смог ответить, то мне пришлось с ней говорить. И я узнал, что она является девушкой Барри Крипке. Это та самая особа, которая поддерживала наших соперников.

\- И о чём вы ещё разговаривали? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Шелдон, до этого времени не участвовавший в разговоре.

\- На ни о чём, - пожал плечами Говард и с загадочным видом добавил, - только о том, что она оказывается знакома кое с кем из нашей компании, ещё с юности….

Все резко повернулись в сторону Шелдона, который сделав глоток воды, вдруг поперхнулся и закашлялся. Пенни похлопала физика по спине, и осуждающе бросив взгляд на Говарда, спросила его:

\- Ну я с ней незнакома. Так кто из вас? – Шелдон открыл было рот, чтобы признаться, но Говард не дал ему такой возможности, громко объявив:

\- Это Бернадетт. Они познакомились ещё в Гарварде, когда Эми там училась, а потом и Берни.

\- Как интересно, - произнесла Пенни, подозрительно поглядывая на реакцию Шелдона, - так значит её зовут Эми?

\- Да. Эми Фарра Фаулер, - ответил Говард.

Вскоре разговор перешёл на другие темы и никто не заметил, каким бледным стал Шелдон и отложил свою еду, после того как Говард произнёс вслух полное имя Эми, никто, кроме Пенни.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18.**

\- Чёрт возьми, Эми, где ты была так долго? – Взволнованно спросил Барри, после того как нейробиолог открыла ему дверь. – Я везде искал тебя. Даже матери твоей звонил. И почему, собственно говоря, ты не брала трубку?

\- Барри не кричи, - спокойно ответила Эми, наливая себе чашку чая, - я знаю, что ты звонил маме. Она только что устроила мне взбучку по телефону. Спасибо тебе за это. А трубку я не брала потому, что мне нужно было подумать.

\- Эми, ты сбежала с чемпионата, не появилась на вечеринке и дома тебя тоже не было. Где ты была? – снова спросил он, устраиваясь на её диване.

\- Прости меня за то, что заставила тебя поволноваться, но мне было стыдно за моё поведение. Мне не надо было кричать из зала. Я пошла в кафе и представляешь, там встретила свою давнюю подругу из Гарварда. Мы три года учились там вместе и сдружились. Если бы не Берни, мне бы туго пришлось. Но она, хоть и меньше меня ростом, но никому не давала меня в обиду, особенно своей кузине Хайди, - ответила Эми, доставая ещё одну чашку, - чаю хочешь?

\- Давай, – ответил Барри, наблюдая как Эми готовит для него напиток. - Значит, она тоже перебралась в Лос-Анджелес?

\- Она родом из Калифорнии, как и я. Даже не верится, что мы встретились через столько лет, - сказала Эми, подразумевая Шелдона.

\- Ну, ладно, с этим всё понятно, но почему ты выключила телефон? – подозрительно спросил Барри, прищурив глаза.

\- Я его просто не слышала. Он в сумочке был и стоял на вибрации. После того, как мы поболтали с Берни я пошла в Калтех искать тебя, но тебя там не было, – ответила девушка, начиная раздражаться. Эми почувствовала себя преступницей на допросе.

\- Могла бы и позвонить. Я искал тебя, как уже говорил. Эми, я тебя очень прошу, не делай так больше.

\- Хорошо, Барри, мир? – невинно захлопав глазками, ответила Эми, протягивая парню мизинец.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не могу долго сердиться на тебя. Конечно… мир, - произнёс физик, пожимая её мизинец своим.

\- Вот и отлично, - улыбаясь ответила она, - ну, теперь я дома и ты можешь не волноваться. А так как время позднее, то я хотела бы отдохнуть. Ты допил свой чай?

\- О, конечно, я всё понял и ухожу, - грустно произнёс Барри, - но, может, ты передумаешь и оставишь меня на ночлег?

\- Не сегодня, Барри, я и правда очень устала, - виновато улыбнулась Эми и поцеловала физика в щёку, - спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, Эми, - ответил он, закрывая за собой дверь.

Освободившись от Барри и приняв душ, Эми забралась в кровать, осмысливая события дня, когда неожиданно зазвонил телефон. Девушка посмотрела на номер и не узнала его, но всё же решила ответить:

\- Доктор Фаулер, с кем имею честь говорить?

\- Эми, это Берни. Извини, что поздно, но я не могла ждать. Я хочу пригласить тебя на девичник, завтра. Как ты думаешь, сможешь прийти?

\- Конечно, Берни, у меня нет планов на завтра. Где встретимся?

\- У Пенни дома. Я говорила тебе о ней и она очень хочет с тобой познакомиться.

\- Хорошо, говори адрес, - сказала Эми, довольная, что снова обрела свою утерянную подругу.

\- Северный Лос-Роблес, дом 2311, квартира 4Б. Записала?

\- Я запомню. Берни, у нас будет пижамная вечеринка? Как была у нас с тобой в Гарварде?

\- Возможно. Прихвати с собой пижаму. Я тоже возьму. Ты подкинула хорошую идею. У нас с Пенни такого ещё не было. Будет весело. До завтра, Эми.

\- До завтра и спокойной ночи.

Эми была счастлива. Ей очень не хватало женского общения. За три года в Лос-Анджелесе она так и не нашла подруг. В университете её окружали коллеги в основном мужчины. Были и женщины, но ни одна не подходила ей по возрасту. Но теперь, когда она встретила Бернадетт, надеялась, что всё изменится.

Девушка лежала в кровати, раздумывая над тем, что ей купить для завтрашней встречи с девочками, когда снова зазвонил телефон. Подумав, что это Бернадетт Эми сразу же ответила:

\- Берни, как хорошо, что ты снова позвонила. Посоветуй, что купить на завтрашний девичник у Пенни? – но на другой стороне промолчали, - Бернадетт?

\- Эми… это Шелдон… - услышала девушка неуверенный голос своего бывшего парня и её сердце остановилось. Она даже забыла, как дышать. Девушка не могла произнести ни слова, - Эми, скажи что-нибудь… ты меня слышишь? Может связь пропала?

\- Откуда у тебя номер моего телефона? – после долгого молчания, произнесла она, немного отойдя от шока.

\- Подсмотрел в телефоне Бернадетт, пока она с Говардом ходила за пиццей. Я услышал, как она назвала твоё имя и хотел подслушать ваш разговор, но Берни вышла за дверь, а когда вернулась и пошла в туалет, я залез к ней в сумочку, - тихо ответил он.

\- Понятно, - дрогнувшим голосом, - произнесла Эми, - зачем ты позвонил, Шелдон?

\- Не знаю, Эми, наверное просто хотел ещё раз услышать твой голос. Я набирал твой номер весь вечер, но так и не решался нажать кнопку вызова. Прости, может, мне не стоило звонить тебе, но я не смог удержаться.

\- Нет, Шелдон, всё нормально, - стараясь изо всех сил сохранять спокойствие в голосе, ответила она, - много лет прошло. Как ты поживаешь?

\- Было всё хорошо… до сегодняшнего дня. Пока не увидел тебя… снова. Я слышал, что Барри Крипке твой парень, это правда?

\- Да, Шелдон, это так. Мы уже год вместе. Познакомились в университете.

\- Понятно. Значит ты уже год в Калифорнии, а я даже не знал об этом?

\- Вообще-то, я здесь уже три года….

\- Три года?! – воскликнул Шелдон так громко, что у Эми заложило уши. – Три года?! И ты даже не попыталась найти меня?

\- Зачем? – как можно спокойнее спросила она, – насколько я помню, ты уехал даже не попрощавшись. А когда я написала тебе, ты попросил больше не беспокоить тебя, что я и сделала. Кроме того я последовала твоему совету и нашла себе хорошего парня.

\- Понятно, - чуть слышно прошептал он в трубку и, помолчав немного, спросил, - Эми, ты любишь его?

\- Шелдон, моя личная жизнь теперь, это не твоё дело, - ответила она, раздражаясь его бестактностью.

\- Ты права, Эми, это не моё дело, но ты первая спросила как дела у меня? Поэтому я спросил тебя….

\- Шелдон, это просто вежливость и я не спрашивала тебя о сердечных делах. Я просто спросила как дела?

\- Извини, я не хотел лезть в твою личную жизнь…. Но всё же должен тебе сказать, что ты могла бы выбрать себе парня получше, чем Крипке.

\- Зачем ты так говоришь? Барри отличный парень и мы нравимся друг другу.

\- Ты спишь с ним? – громко спросил Шелдон, шокируя Эми.

\- И снова, Шелдон, это не твоё дело, - огрызнулась она, - даже, если это и так, Барри мой парень и мне хорошо с ним.

На другой стороне возникло молчание. Эми подумала, что это сбой связи, но услышав тяжёлый вздох, спросила:

\- Шелдон?

\- Да, Эми? – ответил он, снова вздохнув.

\- Я просто подумала, что ты отключился….

\- Я здесь, - произнёс он и снова замолчал.

\- Шелдон, почему ты молчишь? С тобой всё в порядке? – спросила она, начиная волноваться.

\- Я просто слушаю твоё дыхание, - тихо ответил он, - думаю, что если я спрошу тебя ещё о чём-либо, ты разозлишься и повесишь трубку.

\- Всё нормально, Шелдон, можешь спрашивать меня. Обещаю, что не буду сердиться.

\- Эми, я хочу тебя увидеть. Можно я приеду к тебе? Если, конечно Крипке не с тобой. Я хотел бы встретиться с тобой наедине… без посторонних ушей.

Теперь замолчала Эми. Она мечтала о встрече с ним годами и даже представляла, как это будет выглядеть в разных вариациях, но теперь, когда он просил о встрече, девушка просто струсила:

\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Шелдон. Нам незачем встречаться. Мы давно пошли разными путями и у каждого своя жизнь. Так что, лучше оставить всё как есть.

\- Хорошо, Эми. Я понял, - прошептал он и девушка услышала, как он сглотнул и вновь вздохнул. Она уже хотела попрощаться, когда он внезапно опередил её и наигранно-весёлым голосом добавил: - Ну, спасибо, что поговорила со мной. Было приятно вновь увидеть тебя… сегодня. Ты стала ещё красивее за эти годы…. Спокойной ночи, Эми.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шелдон, - ответила она и собралась сказать, что тоже была рада видеть его, но Шелдон уже отключил телефон.

Раздосадованная девушка улеглась в постель с мыслями о какой-то недосказанности. Что-то важное они не сказали друг другу. Девушка так и уснула с чувством неопределённости.

\- Я люблю тебя, Эми, - прошептал Шелдон в отключённый телефон и тяжело вздохнул уже в который раз.

Положив свой айфон на тумбочку, физик закутался в одеяло с головой, пытаясь выкинуть образ своей бывшей девушки из головы, но как бы он не старался, это было бесполезно.

Проворочавшись в кровати без сна целый час, Шелдон достал свой ноутбук и ввёл в поиске: Эми Фарра Фаулер. Нейробиолог. Калифорнийский университет.

Компьютер сразу же выдал всю информацию: биографию, достижения, награды и список её работ и ничего о личной жизни. Но физик не сдавался и открыл фейсбук. Зайдя на страницу Эми, он сразу же обратил внимание на статус: «В отношениях с доктором Барри Крипке». Эта фраза больно ударила по сердцу, но Шелдон открыл фотоальбом, где увидел множество снимков Эми и Барри. Возможно она и правда была счастлива с ним? Думал он разглядывая весёлые лица молодой пары.

Шелдону больше не хотелось видеть Эми с другим мужчиной и он собрался закрыть страницу, но немного подумав, послал девушке запрос на добавление его в друзья, представив с каким негодованием она отвергнет его предложение о дружбе в сети.

Физик-теоретик не знал, что в квартире напротив Пенни, лёжа на своей кровати искала ту же информацию про нейробиолога из Калифорнийского университета.

Блондинка узнала, что Эми училась в Гарварде с 1997 по 2001 годы и выпустилась с отличием. Пенни начала сопоставлять факты. Шелдон тоже был в Гарварде, но она не знала в каком году?

Почесав затылок и хитро улыбнувшись, Пенни спрыгнула с кровати и побежала в квартиру 4А. На её стук дверь открыл сонный Леонард:

\- Пенни, ты знаешь сколько сейчас времени? – спросил он, протирая глаза.

\- Не знаю… двенадцать?

\- Если бы… уже час ночи… вообще-то, - зевая ответил физик.

\- Ну, извини, Леонард, что помешала твоему сну. Только у меня есть уважительная причина, по которой я здесь. Пошли ко мне. – Пенни схватила парня за руку и потащила себе в квартиру.

\- Пенни, могла бы сразу сказать, что хочешь секса. К чему все эти тайны?

\- Не в сексе дело, Леонард, - с видом заговорщика, ответила Пенни и, оглядев лестничную площадку на наличие посторонних лиц, заперла свою дверь. - Слушай внимательно, Леонард, я думаю, что Бернадетт не единственная, кто знал Эми раньше.

\- О чём ты, Пенни? – спросил он, явно не заинтересованный в расследовании своей подруги.

\- Леонард, от твоего ответа зависит, права я или нет по поводу моих подозрений. А теперь скажи мне, в каком году Шелдон был в Гарварде?

\- Пенни… - заныл Леонард, - я спать хочу. Завтра на работу….

\- Леонард, ты хочешь сегодня секса или нет?

\- Это похоже на шантаж, Пенни, - промычал физик заинтересованно.

\- Это и есть шантаж. Отвечай, - фыркнула блондинка, - иначе останешься без секса!

\- Хорошо… дай подумать, - почесал голову Леонард, пытаясь вспомнить, - так, мы познакомились в конце марта 1998 года. Я въехал в эту квартиру, а через пару недель Шелдон приехал из Бостона. Точно. Он преподавал там с 97-го….

\- Да! Да! Да! Я так и думала! Я гений! – визжала Пенни, чмокнув Леонарда в щёку, - а теперь смотри сюда. Видишь, что написано про Эми? Читай!

\- Учёба в Гарварде с 97-го по 2001 годы. К чему ты клонишь, Пенни?

\- Ты не понял?! – возмутилась блондинка, - а ещё говорят, что я самая тупая в нашей компании.

\- Никто так не говорит, Пенни,- оправдывался Леонард.

\- Шелдон и Эми были в Гарварде в одно и то же время! Они были знакомы раньше! Я сразу заметила реакцию Шелдона, когда Говард говорил о ней.

\- Может это просто совпадение? Гарвард огромный университет. Он как город. Они могли бы даже не встретиться там.

\- Но они встретились! – настаивала Пенни. – Иначе у Шелдона бы не было такой реакции. Вспомни, как изменилось выражение его лица на чемпионате, когда Эми стала выкрикивать свои лозунги и он увидел её? Шелдон едва не завалил игру. Я видела как он пялился на неё, а она на него. Моё чутьё никогда меня не подводило. Между ними что-то было и я докажу это!

\- Ну, если и было, какое нам дело? Это было сто лет назад. У каждого своя жизнь, Пенни. И кстати, ты обещала секс. – Вскинув брови, напомнил Леонард.

\- Ну, ладно, пошли, но я права. Вот увидишь!

Как только Пенни узнала, что Бернадетт пригласила на девичник Эми, велела ей прийти пораньше для секретного разговора. В шесть часов вечера Берни постучала в дверь 4Б.

Пенни втащила подругу внутрь и заперла дверь изнутри. Налив себе и Берни по бокалу вина, Пенни начала допрос:

\- Бернадетт, я хотела бы узнать об Эми побольше, прежде чем она придёт. Расскажи, как вы познакомились в Гарварде?

\- Она была соседкой по комнате с моей кузиной Хайди, но недолго. Вскоре Эми переехала в отдельную квартиру, где жили преподаватели.

\- Почему она переехала? – спросила Пенни, уже догадываясь о том, что именно в этом доме, она могла встретить Шелдона.

\- Ну, ей было всего шестнадцать и администрация университета решила, что девочке будет лучше жить одной. Но, если говорить совсем откровенно, то моя грёбанная кузина достала Эми.

Пенни внимательно слушала, не зная как вывести Берни на разговор о Шелдоне, а подруга больше не давала зацепок. Поэтому она решила спросить прямо:

\- Берни, а парень у неё там был?

\- Да, - ответила Берни, делая большой глоток из своего бокала, - и Эми очень любила его. Он не был студентом, но преподавал там.

\- Так значит Эми встречалась с мужчиной намного старше себя? И как его в тюрягу не посадили за совращение малолетних?

\- Пенни, ему было семнадцать в то время. Представляешь? И он имел уже докторскую степень!

\- Забавно, - усмехнулась Пенни, потирая подбородок, - а ты не помнишь, его имени?

\- Его звали Шелдоном, кажется? – пожав плечами, ответила Берни и у Пенни отвисла челюсть.

\- Шелдон? – переспросила блондинка.

\- Вроде… да, - ответила Бернадетт и подозрительно посмотрела на Пенни, которая залпом выпила целый бокал вина. – Так, Пенни, я думаю, что ты что-то знаешь о нём? Уж больно тщательно ты выпытываешь у меня информацию. Давай… колись!

\- Ну, ладно, слушай. Я думаю, что это наш Шелдон. Он был в Гарварде в то же время, что и Эми.

\- Пенни, ты хочешь сказать, что Шелдон Купер и Эми были влюблены? – Пенни утвердительно кивнула головой, вызвав у Берни шок. – И ты хочешь сказать, что Эми может с ним столкнуться прямо здесь?

Пенни снова кивнула и девушки молча приложились к своим бокалам. Обе замолчали, размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией.

\- Берни, - нарушила молчание Пенни, - а что если мы устроим им встречу?

\- Ты с ума сошла! – воскликнула Бернадетт, - у Эми есть парень! Они вместе уже год. Нельзя разрушать их отношения.

\- А мы и не будем. Но ты сказала, что Эми любила Шелдона?

\- Так и было. Вообще-то, он тоже сходил по ней с ума, - добавила Берни.

\- Что?! – воскликнула Пенни, вытаращив глаза от удивления, - этого не может быть. Наш Шелдон был влюблён?!

\- Ну, да, - подтвердила маленькая блондинка.

\- Да ладно гнать, Берни! Шелдон не способен любить. Я уверена, что он ещё девственник, - сказала Пенни, ухмыляясь. Но улыбка сошла с её лица и она серьёзно спросила у подруги: - Берни, как ты не смогла понять, что это наш Шелдон, ты же умная?

\- Пенни, столько лет прошло! И потом, Шелдон здорово изменился за это время, если это он, конечно? Может, мы говорим о разных людях? – с сомнением в голосе, спросила Бернадетт.

\- Это мы и должны выяснить, устроив их встречу, - не сдавалась Пенни.

Эми крутилась перед зеркалом, примеряя новое платье. Ей очень хотелось понравиться Пенни. По совету Бернадетт девушка выбрала скромное чёрное платье в белый горошек с рукавом в три четверти и белым кружевным воротничком.

Платье идеально облегало её фигуру, подчёркивая тонкую талию, опоясанную мягким тонким ремешком, а расклешённая юбка едва прикрывала колени. Эми нравилось то, что она видела в зеркале, но отсутствие консервативности слегка напрягало её.

Тщательно выпрямив свои тёмные, вьющиеся от природы волосы, девушка нанесла на губы розовый блеск и вышла из квартиры, мечтая провести приятный вечер с девочками.

В белокурой головке Пенни созрел идеальный план. Девушка подошла к двери квартиры 4А и, хихикнув постучала:

Тук, тук, тук, - Шелдон!

Тук, тук, тук, - Шелдон!

Тук, тук, тук, - Шелдон!

Дверь медленно открылась и взору Пенни предстал физик-теоретик, надменно осматривающий её с ног до головы:

\- Будоражит… не так ли? Но я бы не советовал повторять, потом не отвяжешься, - сказал Шелдон, ухмыльнувшись, - так что тебе надобно, Пенни. Только не говори, что у тебя снова закончилось молоко.

\- Вообще-то мне нужен кофе и Леонард. Где он?

\- Я думал, что он рассказал тебе, что уехал на пару дней в Нью-Джерси на похороны дяди. Сомневаюсь, что он не сообщил тебе об этом? – ответил Шелдон, приподняв обе брови вверх.

\- Теперь, что-то такое припоминаю, - произнесла Пенни, играя на публику потерю памяти. Стукнув себя по лбу, подтверждая свои слова, она продолжила, - точно, Леонард говорил мне об этом. Вот я глупая!

\- Кто бы сомневался, - фыркнул Шелдон, но Пенни пропустила оскорбления мимо ушей, давно привыкнув к этому. – Так как насчёт кофе?

\- Я не пью кофе, - ответил он.

\- Я не приглашаю тебя пить кофе, Шелдон. Мне нужен кофе для моих подруг. У нас сегодня пижамная вечеринка и мы не будем спать всю ночь. Для этого и нужен кофе.

\- Понятно. Значит ли это, что вы будете шуметь всю ночь, не давая мне спать?

\- Вполне возможно. Так ты дашь мне кофе?

\- Нет, - ответил Шелдон немного подумав, - мой сон важнее вашей вечеринки.

\- Тогда мы будем пить вино и поставим весь дом на уши. Выбирай, Шелдон. – произнесла Пенни, бросив на физика суровый взгляд.

\- Кофе на верхней полке, - быстро ответил он, отступая от двери и давая девушке проход. – Сейчас достану.

Пока Шелдон доставал с полки на кухне банку с кофе, Пенни незаметно положила свой телефон за диванную подушку.

\- Вот твой кофе, - сказал парень, подавая её баночку, - а теперь будь любезна… иди к себе. У меня много дел. Не хочу тратить время на пустую болтовню.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шелдон, - сказала блондинка, улыбаясь и скрываясь в квартире 4Б, где её ждала Бернадетт.

Эми нажала на кнопку лифта, но он не приехал. Увидев на полу, возле него две жёлтые ленты, Девушка закрепила их на двери лифта и стала подниматься на четвёртый этаж жилого дома 2311 пешком.

Достигнув своей цели, девушка подошла к квартире 4А и подняла руку, но вспомнив, что ей надо было в квартиру напротив, развернулась на каблучках и постучала туда.

Дверь распахнулась и Эми увидела ту самую красотку, которая целовала Шелдона на чемпионате по физике.

\- Извините, - покраснев от смущения, произнесла брюнетка, - меня пригласила Бернадетт, но может я ошиблась адресом?

\- Ты Эми? – спросила блондинка.

\- Да. Эми Фарра Фаулер. Значит это правильный адрес?

\- Ага. Давай, заходи, - скомандовала Пенни, - Берни здесь. А меня зовут Пенни.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - ответила Эми, протягивая блондинке пакет со сладостями, которые сама приготовила.

Девушка неуверенно прошла в квартиру и сразу же попала в объятия Бернадетт:

\- Молодец, что пришла, Эми. Теперь, без спешки, мы можем поболтать обо всём на свете. Присаживайся.

\- Спасибо, - робко ответила Эми, располагаясь на диване.

Нейробиолог не сводила глаз с прекрасной блондинки, которая украла сердце её бывшего парня. Конечно, как можно не влюбиться в такую красоту. Стройная фигура, большая грудь и прекрасные зелёные глаза могли свести с ума кого угодно.

\- Ну, Эми, расскажи нам о себе? – спросила Пенни, плюхаясь рядом с ней на диван.

\- Да, особо нечего рассказывать, - ответила Эми.

\- Да, ладно! Берни мне говорила, что ты получила докторскую степень в двадцать лет?

\- В двадцать один, вообще-то. Сразу по окончании Гарварда.

\- Вот это да?! – удивились девушки.

\- Это не совсем рекорд, - смущённая их реакцией, ответила покрасневшая девушка, - я знаю, что один человек получил степень в возрасте шестнадцати лет.

\- Я тоже знаю его, - хихикнула Пенни, наблюдая как Эми краснела ещё больше, - Шелдон Купер получил степень в этом возрасте. Значит ты его знаешь?

\- Да. Он преподавал физику в Гарварде, когда я поступила туда. Правда он уехал обратно через семь месяцев. А ты как с ним познакомилась, Пенни?

\- В 2007-м году, когда переехала в этот дом. И не только с ним, а со всей компанией. Теперь мы все как одна семья. И ещё я познакомила Берни с Говардом.

\- Ага, - подтвердила Бернадетт, - теперь мы постоянно тусуемся с парнями в квартире напротив. Ты тоже можешь составить нам компанию. Мы часто обедаем там с Говардом, Раджем, Леонардом и Шелдоном. Ты, кстати могла их всех видеть на чемпионате по физике.

\- Наверное, это не очень хорошая идея. Мой парень не ладит с вашими друзьями.

\- Так приходи без него! – воскликнула Берни, - мы будем рады.

\- Не знаю, может когда-нибудь, - неуверенно ответила Эми.

\- Хорошо! – произнесла Пенни улыбаясь широкой улыбкой, - а теперь я приготовлю закуски и мы посмотрим фильм. Только сначала позвоню своему парню.

Эми насторожилась. Эта великолепная блондинка собиралась звонить Шелдону и она почувствовала себя лишней в этой квартире.

Наблюдая, как Пенни ищет свой телефон, Берни спросила:

\- Давай я наберу твой номер, иначе в своём бардаке ты будешь искать телефон до утра.

Внезапно Пенни прекратила поиски и, хлопнув себя по лбу, так же как это делал Шелдон, заявила:

\- Блин! Я оставила его в квартире парней! Эми, ты не сходишь за ним, пока мы с Берни готовим закуски?

\- Конечно, - ответила Эми, вставая с дивана. Она не подозревала о провокации со стороны блондинок, находясь в полной уверенности, что квартира напротив принадлежала Говарду, с которым она была немного знакома после вечеринки в Калтехе.

После стука в дверь квартиры 4А, брюнетка стала ждать, когда ей откроют. Она разглядывала новый маникюр на своих ногтях, когда перед ней предстал во всей своей красе в пижаме в клеточку, доктор Шелдон Купер:

\- Эми?! Что ты здесь делаешь?! – спросил он, вытаращив глаза.

\- Эммм… - нейробиолог впала в ступор, но собрав мысли, быстро ответила, - мне нужен Говард!

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты ищешь Воловица в моей квартире ночью?! – спросил он, поднимая челюсть с пола.

\- Ой… я подумала, что это его… квартира, - ответила Эми, заикаясь на каждом слове и слушая как сердце стучит в её ушах, - Пенни… прислала меня…. Она… оставила здесь свой телефон.

\- А почему она сама не пришла за ним, а послала тебя? Да ещё ночью? Я уже ложился спать.

\- Она готовит попкорн… для девичника…. Шелдон, ты отдашь её телефон?

\- О… конечно… проходи, - ответил он, начиная догадываться о кознях Пенни, - только я не знаю, где искать? Может в комнате Леонарда?

\- Леонарда?! – переспросила Эми.

\- Это мой сосед по квартире, - пояснил он, оглядывая квартиру. – Может, поможешь мне искать? Посмотри здесь, а я поищу у него.

\- А почему телефон твоей девушки, должен находиться в комнате твоего соседа? – спросила она, наблюдая за его реакцией. Шелдон выпрямился как струна и обернувшись к ней снисходительно произнёс:

\- Эми, в какой вселенной, Пенни была бы моей девушкой?

\- Ну, она…. Я видела… как она целовала тебя и обнимала… на чемпионате… - смущённо ответила Эми, вдруг почувствовав себя дурой.

Шелдон подошёл к девушке почти впритык и, скрестив руки на груди, заглянул ей в лицо. Эми впервые посмотрела Шелдону в глаза и снова утонула в их бездонной голубизне. За двенадцать лет разлуки она почти забыла, как прекрасны его огромные миндалевидные глаза, очерченные длинными чёрными ресницами.

Они зацепились взглядами и замолчали. Прошло пять минут, прежде чем Шелдон оторвал взгляд от её изумительного взора и засуетился, вспомнив, что девушка ждала ответа:

\- Хмм… ты снова делаешь неверные выводы, Эми. Как всегда. – Сказал он, делая шаг назад, - Пенни, девушка Леонарда. На чемпионате она поддерживала меня перед игрой. Если бы не она, я упал бы в обморок. Ты же знаешь, что я не выношу толпы.

\- Я это помню, Шелдон, - тихо ответила она, - но, я здесь, чтобы найти её телефон….

\- Да, конечно, - усмехнулся он, - вчера ты отказалась встретиться со мной, а сегодня пришла сама. Интересно, что скажет на это твой парень?

\- Я поняла твой сарказм, Шелдон, - ответила она обиженно. – Я не знала, что это твоя квартира и пришла сюда не из-за тебя! Отдай мне чёртов телефон и я уйду к Пенни. Они наверное уже потеряли меня.

\- Хорошо, Эми, мы поищем его, но только после того, как ответишь мне на один вопрос. Почему ты предала меня в ночь перед моим отъездом из Гарварда? Не могла подождать одну ночь? Одна ночь, Эми! И ты была бы свободна от меня, не разбивая моё сердце на мелкие осколки! – Шелдон перешёл на крик, выплёскивая на свою бывшую девушку всю обиду, копившуюся годами.

Пенни и Бернадетт отскочили от двери квартиры 4А в панике, после крика Шелдона. Если раньше им приходилось подслушивать прижав уши к двери, то теперь всё было слышно и без этого.

\- Что?! – повысила голос и Эми, - с чего ты взял, что я предала тебя?! Я как дура сидела у окна и ждала тебя всю ночь! Но ты уехал… даже не простившись со мной! И кто кого предал, Шелдон?!

Две блондинки за дверью многозначительно переглянулись и закрыли рты ладонями, чтобы не проронить ни слова.

\- О чём ты говоришь, Эми?! – продолжал кричать Шелдон, - я видел как из твоей квартиры выходил тот амбал. Он разговаривал с тобой по телефону и говорил, цитирую: «Я так рад, что ты согласилась быть моей девушкой, Эми… Я тоже люблю тебя, Эми Фарра Фаулер и завтра наконец-то, мы сможем быть вместе. Спокойной ночи, любимая». И ты по-прежнему будешь утверждать, что не предавала меня?!

\- Шелдон, ты несёшь какой-то бред. Этого разговора не было!

\- По-твоему, я лгу?! А ты видишь хотя бы один признак лжи на моём лице? Где мои тики и подёргивания, Эми?

\- Какого чёрта, Шелдон, ты обвиняешь меня в том, чего я не делала? Я не знала, что ты там слышал, но я не изменяла тебе! А, если ты мне не веришь, то… то… пошёл к чёрту!

\- Следи за своим языком, маленькая леди, и не смей орать на меня! Я слышал то, что слышал! – рявкнул он, даже не заметив, что обратился к ней так же, как и много лет назад. Зато заметили Эми, Пенни и Бернадетт.

\- Маленькая леди? Шелдон, кроме тебя меня никто больше так не называл. Я и забыла как это приятно, - тихо сказала она и блондинки снова прильнули к двери.

\- Эммм… я тоже никого больше так не называл, - смутившись, ответил он, присев на диван, - но, Эми, я в замешательстве. Если ты не изменяла мне и не говорила с тем парнем по телефону, хотя он называл тебя по имени, что это было?

\- Я не знаю, - устало ответила она, присаживаясь рядом с физиком, - может снова проделки Хайди? Когда она спихнула меня в бассейн, какой-то парень помог мне выбраться и проводил до дома. Мы попрощались у моей квартиры и я пошла в душ. После села в кресло у окна, ожидая тебя, но… уснула. Когда я проснулась, это было три часа ночи и я сразу побежала к тебе, но доктор Смит сказал, что ты уехал.

\- Господи, какой же я болван! – воскликнул Шелдон, - мне стоило разбудить тебя и всё выяснить. Ревность и обида помутили мой рассудок и я сбежал, не дав тебе возможности всё объяснить. А я стоял там, как дурак и просто смотрел на тебя… на твой сон. Ты была такой красивой в лунном свете. А потом я услышал, что подъехало такси и запаниковал. Я испугался, что ты проснёшься, Эми.

\- Я знаю, что ты заходил ко мне, Шелдон. Я видела ключи в чаше, которые ты оставил. Правда на них не было брелока с обезьянкой, твоя работа?

\- Я стащил его… на память, - оправдывался Шелдон, прикусив губу. Эми улыбнулась. Она любила, когда он делал это, смущаясь.

\- Ничего страшного, - ответила она, нежно прикоснувшись к его лицу, и улыбнулась, когда увидела, как он поддался её ласке, как маленький котёнок, - я рада, что обезьянка была с тобой.

Они снова заглянули в глаза друг другу и замолчали, а за дверью рыдали Пенни и Бернадетт, поняв, какую большую любовь потеряли эти двое.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19.**

\- Пенни, - прошептала Бернадетт, - у них там тихо. Как ты думаешь, что они делают?

\- Тсс… - блондинка приложила палец к губам, - у Шелдона вулканский слух. Молчи….

Девушки вновь прильнули к двери 4А, стараясь хоть что-то расслышать.

Эми первая отвела взгляд и смущённо опустила глаза вниз, изучая свои руки, лежащие на коленях.

Смутился и Шелдон. Он заёрзал на диване, не зная, куда девать руки. Немного отодвинувшись от брюнетки, физик почувствовал своим задом, что под ним что-то есть. Воспользовавшись тем, что Эми отвела глаза в сторону, он незаметно ощупал предмет и узнал телефон Пенни.

Шелдон знал, что если отдаст его Эми, она тот час же уйдёт. Не делая лишних движений, он засунул аппарат глубже под диванную подушку и вновь посмотрел на дрожащую от волнения девушку.

\- Эми, ты дрожишь. Тебе холодно?

\- Нет. Я просто взволнована. Я не ожидала встретить тебя здесь… сегодня.

\- Как и я, - тихо ответил он, заново изучая её лицо, - ты изменилась, Эми.

\- Постарела? – спросила она. Шелдон задумался над ответом, внимательно разглядывая её, прищурив глаза.

\- Думаю, что ты задала неверный вопрос. Моя мимэй старая, но ей уже за восемьдесят. Тебе только двадцать девять. Ты не можешь называть себя старой, - ответил он, вызвав улыбку у своей бывшей девушки.

Эми поняла, что ей не хватало его разглагольствований.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я не старая. Но и молодой меня назвать нельзя. Полжизни прошло….

\- И опять неверно. Ты не знаешь, умрёшь ли ты в пятьдесят восемь или нет, - произнёс он, вскинув брови.

\- Действительно, - согласилась Эми, - может я умру в сто лет, а может завтра. Никто этого не знает.

\- Я согласен с первым вариантом и не приемлю второй, - ответил он издав свой знаменитый смешок, похожий на вздох. Эми снова улыбнулась. Глаза встретились и вновь воцарилась тишина.

\- Я вообще ничего не слышу, - прошептала Бернадетт.

\- А я слышу шаги по лестнице, - ответила Пенни, - чёрт, только не они. Это Говард и Радж….

\- Их надо остановить, - запаниковала Берни. – Они не должны увидеть Шелдона с Эми, да и нас у этой двери.

\- Но как?! – громким шёпотом спросила Пенни.

\- Не знаю. Давай лучше смоемся, - блондинки отскочили от двери квартиры 4А и скрылись у Пенни как раз в тот момент, когда парни появились на лестничной площадке.

Остановившись у двери 4А, Говард повернулся к Раджу и закатив глаза, произнёс:

\- Ты мог бы забрать свой ноут завтра. Шелдон прибьёт нас, если мы разбудим его.

\- Я не могу завтра, - заныл Радж, - он мне нужен сегодня. Там важные документы для моей завтрашней презентации. Я его специально оставил Шелдону, чтобы он проверил мои расчёты. Так что он в курсе, что я приеду за ним.

\- Так какого чёрта ты вытащил меня из постели и приволок сюда? Мог бы и сам забрать его.

\- Честно говоря я думал об этом, но в это время суток на улицах неспокойно, - ответил Радж, опустив глаза.

\- Отлично! – воскликнул Говард, - я притащился сюда из-за того, что тебе страшно, хоть ты и на машине.

\- Кто знает, может у двери Шелдона меня поджидал бы маньяк, - ответил индус, - но не только из-за этого. В моей квартире потравили муравьёв. Так что, я надеялся, что ты приютишь меня.

Услышав голоса на лестничной площадке, Шелдон запаниковал раньше, чем их услышала Эми.

\- Шелдон, что с тобой? – взволнованно спросила она, когда парень соскочил с дивана, как сумасшедший.

\- Говард и Радж на лестнице! – сообщил он срывающимся голосом, - это плохо. Это очень плохо! Я не могу допустить, чтобы нас застукали!

\- Но мы не делаем ничего плохого, – ответила она, поднимаясь с дивана, вслед за ним.

\- Ты не понимаешь! – воскликнул он. Схватив девушку за руку, физик потащил её в свою спальню. – Побудь немного здесь. Я попробую выпроводить их. Потом объясню.

Оставив Эми в комнате, Шелдон прикрыл дверь и отправился в гостиную, услышав стук.

Присев на кровать, Эми осмотрелась. Комната почти ничем не отличалась от его детского жилища в Галвестоне. Такие же постеры на стенах с изображениями супергероев и маленькие фигурки персонажей из комиксов и телесериалов. Разве что, кровать была больше и шире, соответствуя росту спящего на ней человека.

Эми улыбнулась, вспомнив каким Шелдон был прежде и каким стал сейчас, спустя годы. Он стал выше ростом и девушка едва доходила до его шеи. Сделав подсчёт в голове, Эми подумала, что рост физика теперь составлял, примерно один метр восемьдесят шесть сантиметров, почти на пятнадцать сантиметров выше её.

Перестав размышлять о росте парня, Эми вновь обратила внимание на убранство комнаты. Как всегда идеальная чистота и изумительный запах детской присыпки. Да и чего другого можно было ждать от Шелдона?

Девушка тихонько прилегла на кровать, вдыхая от подушки его запах. Он был в точности таким, каким она помнила, но было и что-то новое. Аромат был сильнее. Запах мужчины, а не мальчика.

Эми глубже закопалась в подушку, наслаждаясь ароматом парня и что-то всколыхнулось в глубине её лона. Барри никогда не мог добиться от неё такого эффекта. Девушка вскочила с кровати, испугавшись, что один лишь запах Шелдона снова свёл её с ума.

Ей стало стыдно, что за проведённое с Купером время, она ни разу не вспомнила Барри. И не только его. Девочки почти час ждали её возвращения с телефоном.

\- Ай-яй-яй, - произнёс Говард, вытаскивая телефон Пенни из-под диванной подушки, - и что бы это значило, Шелдон? Пользуешься моментом с Пенни, пока Леонард в отъезде? Нехорошо, приятель.

\- О чём это ты?! – удивлённо спросил Шелдон, отрываясь от монитора компьютера, над которым он завис с Раджем.

\- Развлекаешься с Пенни на диване? – не унимался Говард, крутя телефон блондинки в руках перед носом у парней.

\- Говард, - снисходительно начал Шелдон, - ты же знаешь, что человеческие эмоции чужды мне. Я ни с кем бы не стал развлекаться на диване, тем более с Пенни. Наверное он выпал из её кармана?

\- Ага, щас! – рассмеялся Говард, - Леонард уехал два дня назад и Пенни ни разу не вспомнила о телефоне? Всё это время?

\- Говард, отвали от него, - вступился за друга Радж, хихикая, - ты же знаешь, что нашему Шелдону не нужны женщины. У роботов нет причиндалов.

\- Может у роботов и нет, но позволь тебя заверить, Радж, что мои гениталии вполне жизнеспособны, находятся в рабочем состоянии и приятны на вид, - торжественно произнёс Шелдон. – А что касается телефона Пенни, я понятия не имею, как он там оказался? Возможно она устраивала с Леонардом сеанс соития на моём месте, чтобы позлить меня, прежде чем он уехал в Нью-Джерси.

\- Да ладно, Шелдон, я пошутил, - усмехаясь ответил Говард, - мы все знаем, что ты асексуальный тип.

Шелдон вскинул брови вверх, чтобы возразить инженеру, но промолчал. Он не хотел вступать в дискуссию по этому поводу и хотел побыстрее избавиться от непрошенных гостей, тем более что в спальне его ждала Эми.

Но не всё так просто. Шелдон нашёл ещё одну ошибку у астрофизика в вычислениях и все расчёты пришлось переделывать заново, несмотря на поздний час.

Шелдон поражался терпению своей бывшей девушки. Чтобы не скомпрометировать их обоих, она сидела в его комнате тихо, как мышка.

Выдворив маленьких друзей из своей квартиры, физик побежал в спальню, предвидя то, что Эми очень и очень зла на него. Ожидая скандала, он открыл дверь в свою комнату и увидел, что девушка мирно посапывала на его кровати.

Он был в замешательстве, не зная, что делать дальше. Правильным выбором было бы разбудить её, но она уйдёт. На это Шелдон пойти не мог. Физик просто прилёг рядом, разглядывая милые очертания её лица.

Вот, чего ему не хватало все эти годы. Её милого посапывания. Шелдон наклонился над девушкой, затаив дыхание, и нежно прикоснулся губами к её губам. Эми вздохнула и потёрла их пальцем, но не проснулась.

Вновь ощутив мягкость её губ, чувство блаженства разлилось по его телу и кольнуло в пах. Он хотел ещё. Набравшись храбрости, Шелдон осторожно положил свою руку на её талию и придвинулся ближе.

Эми тихо всхрапнула и он насторожился, но руки не убрал. Напротив, спустя несколько секунд, физик нежно покрывал её лицо пылкими поцелуями. Он так увлёкся, что не заметил, как девушка начала просыпаться и в полудрёме произнесла:

\- Не сейчас, Барри, я хочу спать… - Эми отвернулась от него и вновь уснула, заставив Шелдона проглотить обиду.

Опять этот картавый слизняк стоял у него на пути. Крипке украл у него всё: и работу, и любимую девушку. И это его имя Эми теперь произносила во сне. У Шелдона было два выбора: оставить всё как есть и быть несчастным и одиноким всю жизнь или бороться за свою любовь, которую он так и не смог забыть.

Шелдон вспомнил всех девушек, пытавшихся завязать с ним романтические отношения, но они были не она. Он всех отверг, безоговорочно и без сожалений. Таких, как Эми больше не было. Купер смирился со своим одиночеством, после немногочисленных первых свиданий, которые заканчивались горьким разочарованием девушек. Но теперь, когда он вновь встретил её, всё должно было измениться. Шелдон не собирался терять Эми снова.

Пока физик размышлял о превратностях судьбы, его руки поглаживали спину девушки и уже пробирались ко второй базе, когда Эми проснулась и зарычала:

\- Я же сказала, что не хочу секса, Барри. Дай поспать…. – Шелдон не мог этого больше выносить.

\- Я не Барри, Эми! – рявкнул он, напугав девушку до чёртиков.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон! Нет, нет, нет! Я уснула! – кричала она, вырываясь из его объятий, но он не отпускал.

\- Да не кричи ты, - физик попытался успокоить её, - весь дом разбудишь.

\- Отпусти меня, Шелдон, - угрожающе спокойно произнесла она.

\- Надо же, - ухмыльнулся он, - ты вспомнила моё имя? Молодец, Эми. Мне уже порядком надоело, что ты называла меня во сне «Барри».

Эми промолчала, попытавшись выбраться из его цепких рук и снова ей не удалось это сделать.

\- Отпусти! – приказала она.

\- Нет! – прошептал он ей прямо на ухо и прижал к себе ещё крепче.

\- Но, что я скажу девочкам? – взволнованно спросила она, пытаясь не реагировать на прилив эндорфинов от его прикосновений, вызывающих мурашки по всему телу.

\- Скажешь, что уснула, пока я искал телефон, - произнёс он, припав к её шее горячими губами.

\- Шелдон… - прошептала она, поддаваясь ласкам, - не надо, прошу. Я не могу изменить ему…. – не зная почему, но Эми не могла произнести вслух имя своего парня.

\- Всего один поцелуй, Эми, прошу тебя, - шептал он, оставляя дорожку поцелуев от шеи к губам, - Эмиии… я так скучал… но ты здесь… в моей постели. Это подарок судьбы….

\- Ты не веришь в судьбу, Шелдон, - произнесла она, подчиняясь его воли и соединяясь с ним в страстном поцелуе.

Пенни и Берни досматривали фильм и посматривали на часы….

\- Я думаю, что наш эксперимент был довольно успешным, - сказала Бернадетт, засовывая горсть попкорна в рот.

\- Базаришь, подруга, - хихикнула Пенни и девушки стукнулись кулачками. - Представить не могу, что эти двое снова встретились спустя столько лет.

\- Ну, это должно было произойти рано или поздно, - ответила Бернадетт, - они оба учёные и живут в Пасадене. Если не сегодня, то они непременно столкнулись бы на какой-нибудь конференции.

\- Но всё же… мы их слегка подтолкнули друг к другу. Но как же мне не хватает моего телефона. Мне надо позвонить Леонарду.

\- Не переживай. Он знает, что у нас уже ночь, - ответила Бернадетт, - допивая вино из своего бокала. А Говарда я прибью. Чуть не сорвали нам всю операцию.

\- И что ты ему скажешь? Что у Шелдона была Эми? Ночью? – хихикнула Пенни, - чтобы завтра весь Калтех об этом знал?

\- Ты права, - вздохнула Бернадетт и полезла в карман за телефоном, который подавал признаки жизни, непрестанно жужжа. Девушка не узнала номера, но всё же ответила. – Это Бернадетт, слушаю…. Барри? Нет… Эми не может подойти к телефону… она уже спит…. У её телефона кончилась зарядка…. Нет, я не буду её будить, извини…. Эми немного перебрала…. Нет не приезжай, мы позаботились о ней…. И тебе спокойной ночи….

\- Мне этот Барри совсем не понравился, - фыркнула Пенни, когда Берни отключила телефон, - какой-то он мутный. На вечеринке в Калтехе он всех девушек просто раздевал глазами, бабник. Если бы ты видела, Берни, как он пытался унизить парней после чемпионата, но Шелдон быстро показал, где его место.

\- Я даже не представляю, как они будут вместе работать? Мало того, что Шелдон и Крипке не переносят друг друга, у нас ещё и любовный треугольник образовался. И если честно сказать, то я чувствую себя виноватой, - вздохнула Бернадетт, запивая попкорн «Совиньоном».

\- Не говори глупостей. Они и без нашего вмешательства пришли бы к этому, - ответила Пенни и снова поглядела на часы, - однако Эми пора бы уже вернуться, если конечно они не поддались давно забытой страсти….

\- Это Шелдон-то?! – хихикнула Берни, но подумав немного, добавила, - может ты и права. В Гарварде у них были горячие отношения, насколько мне известно.

\- Шелдон, мне надо идти, - прошептала Эми, оторвав от Купера распухшие от поцелуев губы, - девочки могут заподозрить что-то неладное.

\- Нет, не уходи, - промычал он, стараясь поймать её губы вновь. Когда это удалось, руки физика уже забрались ей под блузку и, быстро расстегнув застёжку бюстгальтера, захватили её грудь. – О, да. Они такие же мягкие и тёплые, но определённо стали больше.

\- Шелдон, я так не могу… - девушка с трудом выбралась из-под парня, который практически уже лежал на ней, и встала с кровати.

\- Но… почему? – обиженно спросил он, прикрывая подушкой, образовавшуюся выпуклость на его штанах, - я не делал ничего такого, чего ты не хотела. Ты не можешь оставить меня в таком состоянии.

\- У меня есть парень, Шелдон, - ответила она, застёгивая бюстгальтер и приводя в порядок блузку и юбку, - я не могу изменить ему… даже с тобой.

\- Да к чёрту Крипке! – воскликнул он, - ты моя женщина, Эми. Это я забрал твою девственность и подарил тебе мою невинность. Мы должны принадлежать друг другу! Я никогда не переставал любить тебя!

\- Я тоже, - тихо ответила она и, наклонившись над ним, нежно прикоснулась губами к его щеке.

\- Тогда, что мешает нам быть вместе? – не унимался он.

\- Совесть. Шелдон, я не могу предать его. Мы вместе уже год. То, что произошло между нами сегодня, было огромной ошибкой и не должно повториться, - ответила она, не веря собственным словам и не слушая своё сердце, - может мы попробуем быть друзьями?

\- Эми, ты сама-то себя слышишь? – гневно воскликнул он, вскакивая с кровати, уронив при этом подушку-прикрытие, но он не собирался прятать своё возбуждение. Напротив, хотел, чтобы она видела, - Эми, смотри, что ты делаешь со мной? С друзьями такого не бывает!

Девушка сглотнула комок в горле и прошептала, делая шаг к двери:

\- Прости, Шелдон, мне очень жаль, но могу предложить только дружбу. Если тебя это не устраивает, то мне очень жаль.

\- Мне не нужна твоя дружба! – рявкнул он ей вслед и, плюхнувшись на кровать, закрыл голову подушкой. Через мгновение физик услышал звук, закрывающейся двери, больно ударивший по его сердцу.

Эми подошла к двери с табличкой 4Б и, пригладив волосы, тихо постучала. Дверь тут же открылась и на пороге появилась улыбающаяся Пенни:

\- Ну надо же кто вернулся, - хихикнула она, разглядывая брюнетку с ног до головы, - я надеюсь, что ты не забыла мой телефон?

\- Извините меня, - смущённо ответила Эми, - твой сосед долго искал твой аппарат и я задремала… слегка. А… когда проснулась… Шелдон спал в своей комнате и телефон лежал… на журнальном столике… и…

\- Ах, Эми, ты совсем не умеешь врать, - рассмеялась Бернадетт, - может, ты и можешь кого-то обмануть, но не меня. Мы с Пенни специально послали тебя к Шелдону. Я очень хорошо помню вашу историю в Гарварде, двенадцать лет назад.

Эми потеряла дар речи и тупо переводила взгляд от одной блондинки к другой. Она выглядела как олень, попавший в свет фар. Полный ступор.

Пенни, заметив состояние бедной девушки, усадила её на свой бирюзовый диван и подала стакан воды, который Эми выпила залпом. Поставив пустой стакан на столик, брюнетка-нейробиолог не смогла сдержать слёз, которые градом катились по её щекам.

\- Берни, я не знаю, что мне делать? Я до сих пор люблю его!

\- Эми, успокойся, - маленькая блондинка обняла её и прижала к себе, - всё будет хорошо. Вот увидишь.

\- Не будет… - ответила Эми сквозь рыдания, сотрясавшие её тело, - я отвергла его… я предложила… дружбу, но… он разозлился… на ме-меня… и я просто… ушла…. Он теперь возненавидит меня!

\- Да уж, - фыркнула Пенни, - предложить дружбу? Эми ты сожгла все мосты. Нельзя так делать. Если Шелдон любит тебя, то эти слова разбили его сердце.

\- Он так и сказал… - заныла Эми. – Он сказал, что ему не нужна моя… дружба….

\- Эми, если ты любишь Шелдона, то будь с ним, - сказала Бернадетт, поглаживая рыдающую девушку по голове.

\- А как же Барри? – всхлипнув спросила Эми, вытирая слёзы, - его я тоже люблю.

\- Эми, послушай, - произнесла Пенни, - ты должна определиться, кого на самом деле ты любишь? Но помни, с этим нельзя торопиться, тогда твоё сердце непременно подскажет нужного человека. Так было со мной и Леонардом. Мне понадобилось три года, чтобы понять, что он моя половинка.

Девушки разговаривали всю ночь. Эми поведала новым подругам всю историю её любви к Шелдону и какую роль в их расставании сыграла Хайди. Из-за неё двенадцать лет жизни, они жили в обиде друг на друга, после чего Бернадетт пообещала выдрать ей все волосы, когда встретит свою кузину.

Постепенно Эми успокоилась и даже стала веселиться, когда началась драка подушками. Под утро девушки задремали, устроившись втроём на кровати Пенни, но Эми не спалось.

Она тихонько, чтобы не разбудить девочек, выскользнула из кровати и пошла на кухню. То, что открылось её глазам было ужасно. Тяжело вздохнув, Эми засучила рукава и взялась за уборку.

Конечно, она была рада, что вновь встретилась с Берни, но Пенни произвела на неё неизгладимое впечатление. Помимо того, что она была очень красива, девушка была очень доброй и весёлой и что очень важно, сочувствующей чужим бедам.

И как она могла раньше думать, что у зеленоглазой блондинки роман с Шелдоном? Шелдон! Мысли брюнетки снова вернулись к нему. Он был так близко, в соседней квартире, и в то же время так далеко.

Закончив с уборкой, Эми переоделась и аккуратно сложив свою пижаму в сумку, вышла из квартиры Пенни и посмотрела на дверь напротив, за которой жила её первая любовь. Девушка подошла поближе и дотронулась до ручки, которой неоднократно касались его пальцы.

Эми подняла руку вверх, чтобы постучать, но в последний момент передумала, услышав шаги физика за дверью. Испугавшись того, что он мог услышать её, девушка побежала вниз по лестнице. Выбежав на улицу, она плюхнулась на сидение своего автомобиля и рванула с места.

Солнце уже давно встало и ослепительно сияло, согревая утреннюю Пасадену своим теплом, испаряя лужи после ночного дождя.

На пустынной дороге до Глендейла практически не было машин и Эми немного прибавила скорость, мечтая побыстрее добраться до дома, устроиться в своей тёплой кровати и погрузиться в сон.

Девушка практически была уже возле дома, когда из-за поворота на огромной скорости вылетел грузовик и проскочив на красный свет, протаранил серебристый фольксваген нейробиолога.

Дальше всё было как в замедленной съёмке. Эми видела как её машина взлетела в воздух и несколько раз перевернувшись в воздухе, заставляя тело девушки чувствовать себя невесомым, плавно и беззвучно опустилась на крышу. Ремень безопасности впился в плечи и грудь и это было больно. Но последнее, что она увидела, был руль, так же медленно приближающийся к её голове, и удар, произошедший до того, как сработала подушка безопасности.

Шелдон подошёл к холодильнику и, взяв бутылку воды, уселся на диване. Вместо того, чтобы открыть её, он приложил прохладное стекло ко лбу и вздохнул, вспоминая кошмар, приснившийся ему ночью.

Барри Крипке в костюме Кота в сапогах и почему-то, с кошачьей мордой, пытался отобрать у него принцессу Лею, в роли которой выступала Эми.

Она стояла на вершине скалы в окружении ангелов, сидящих на облаках и дрыгающих ногами, в такт рождественской песенки про бубенцы. Но Шелдона не волновали беззаботные ангелочки. Всё его внимание было приковано к принцессе Эми.

Она была восхитительна в своём белом, развевающимся на ветру длинном платье. Девушка сладко улыбалась ему и прежде чем взойти на приплывшее к ней облачко, погрозила парням пальчиком….

\- Она моя! – внезапно раздался крик Барри, прежде чем он набросился на Шелдона, угрожая шпагой.

\- Это мы ещё посмотрим, - ответил он, доставая из-за спины голубой световой меч Люка Скай Уокера.

Вдруг Шелдон увидел себя со стороны. Он выглядел как настоящий джедай, сражающийся за свою принцессу с Котом в сапогах.

Оставив воюющих парней, Шелдон перевёл взгляд на Эми. Она что-то кричала, недовольная развитием событий. Но, чем дальше она отплывала на своём облаке, тем слабее становился её голос.

\- Эми! Не уходи! – беззвучно кричал он, пытаясь задержать её. Но девушка не слышала и уплывала всё дальше и больше не улыбалась.

Парни продолжали дуэль совершенно не обращая на неё внимания. Шелдон увидел, как глубокое разочарование заменило её сверкающую улыбку и он не мог допустить, чтобы она ушла, зная, что победить Крипке было для него важнее.

Шелдон попытался побежать к парням и прекратить битву, но ноги, как будто бы вросли в землю.

Не зная, что делать дальше, физик подобрал на дороге небольшой камень и бросил его в сторону сражающихся воинов. Это сработало. Камень угодил Куперу в голову и он обернулся, в тот самый момент, когда шпага Крипке пронзила его сердце.

\- Нееет! – закричал Шелдон и проснулся в холодном поту.

Всё ещё переваривая сон в голове, Шелдон открыл бутылку. Эми была такой красивой в лучах заходящего солнца, окутанная пушистыми облаками. Физик улыбнулся, вспомнив сверкающую улыбку девушки.

Сделав пару глотков, Шелдон подошёл к входной двери. Он не знал зачем это сделал, но чувствуя что-то необычное, взялся за дверную ручку, собираясь повернуть её. Но передумав в последний момент, просто прислонился лбом к холодному дереву.

Он не мог этого сделать. Не мог открыть эту дверь и постучать в соседнюю, где сладко спала его принцесса. Эми ясно дала понять, что готова только на дружбу.

Шелдон ругал себя за то, что не принял её предложение. Теперь он потерял возможность быть рядом. Сделав ещё один глоток воды, физик вернулся в свою комнату.

Подойдя к окну, он увидел как Эми выбежала из подъезда его дома. Бросив мимолётный взгляд на окна, девушка уселась в свой старенький серебристый фольксваген, который физик тот час же узнал, и рванула с места.

Внезапно сердце Шелдона сжалось в груди и бутылка выпала из его ослабевших рук. Она не увидела его в окне, так почему же была так напугана? Нехорошее предчувствие снова сжало сердце физика, но он только ухмыльнулся, отогнав его от себя.

«Наверное поругалась с Крипке?» - подумал он, опустившись на колени, чтобы подобрать осколки стекла.

Физик-теоретик сидел возле операционной и посматривал на время. Операция продолжалась уже три часа, но об Эми никто ничего не говорил.

Единственное, что он узнал, состояние доктора Фаулер было критическим и это сводило с ума. Слёзы катились по его щекам, но он не обращал на них внимания.

Физик крутил в руках медальон Эми, который медики передали ему перед тем, как увезти её на операцию. Два соединённых сердца, на одном из которых было выгравировано «Эми», на другом только одна буква «Ш».

Услышав шум возле блока медсестёр, он поднял голову и увидел родителей Эми. Миссис Фаулер его тоже заметила и подойдя к нему, уселась на соседнее кресло:

\- Есть какие-нибудь новости, Барри? – спросила она, обнимая физика-теоретика.

\- Пока нет, - печально ответил он, - операция ещё не закончена.

\- Привет, доктор Крипке, - вежливо произнёс Ларри Фаулер, присаживаясь по соседству и тяжело вздыхая, – Кто бы мог подумать, что Эми попадёт в аварию. Моя девочка всегда была так аккуратна за рулём.

\- Это не её вина, - произнёс Барри, - грузовик выехал на красный свет. Полицейский сказал.

\- Моя тыковка… - прошептал Ларри, когда рыдания вырвались из его горла.

\- Хватит скулить, - фыркнула миссис Фаулер, - Эми сильная. Она справится.

\- Хорошо бы, - сказал Барри, наматывая цепочку медальона на палец.

\- О, Господи, - снова фыркнула мать Эми, - она так и не избавилась от этого проклятого ювелирного изделия.

\- Кстати, - произнёс Крипке, снова разглядывая кулон, - Хелен, а что означает буква «Ш»?

\- Имя её бывшего парня, - ответил Ларри и сразу же притих, заметив гневный взгляд жены.

\- Не волнуйся, Барри, это было давно. Ей тогда было семнадцать. Так сказать, дела давно минувших дней, - ответила за мужа Хелен, натягивая на лицо вынужденную улыбку, - я даже и не помню, как его звали. Эми носит этот кулон потому, что это единственное украшение, которое у неё есть.

\- Я непременно куплю ей другое украшение, когда она поправиться, - сказал Барри, поняв намёк женщины, – кстати, я подумываю о кольце… об обручальном кольце.

\- О, Барри, это так мило! – воскликнула Хелен, обнимая физика, которого давно хотела в зятья. – Ларри, скажи, что это здорово?

\- Конечно, - без энтузиазма произнёс мистер Фаулер, который недолюбливал Крипке и считал его плохой партией для своей дочери, - только жизнь нашей девочки сейчас висит на волоске, а вы похоже забыли об этом.

Хелен открыла рот, чтобы поставить супруга на место, но в это время двери в операционную распахнулись и появился хирург.

\- Мистер Крипке, здесь? – громко спросил он.

\- Это я! – ответил Барри, вскакивая со своего места, - Я парень Эми и её экстренный контакт. А это родители Эми.

\- Хорошо. Мне есть, что вам сказать. Мисс Фаулер перенесла сложную операцию. Ремень сломал два ребра и одно воткнулось в лёгкое. К счастью мы смогли спасти вашу дочь, но это не главная проблема. У неё сильный ушиб мозга и травма шейного отдела позвоночника. Мы пока не знаем, насколько сильно повреждён её мозг, но Эми в коме. Завтра мы сделаем компьютерную томографию и выясним насколько сильными были повреждения. Сейчас состояние пациентки тяжёлое, но стабильное.

\- О, Боже, вы хотите сказать, что моя дочь может никогда не прийти в себя? Она будет овощем? – запаниковала Хелен.

\- Возможно, - ответил хирург, - мы восстановили пострадавшую хрящевую ткань её позвоночника, но как поведут себя нервные окончания мы пока не знаем и не узнаем, пока девушка в коме. А кома может продлиться дни или годы, неизвестно. Время покажет. Эми переведена в реанимацию и подключена к системе жизнеобеспечения. Из-за повреждения лёгкого она не может дышать сама. И так как мы не знаем сколько времени она пробудет в коме и выйдет ли из неё, то я бы посоветовал вам подумать о передачи её органов реципиентам.

Попрощавшись с Фаулерами врач удалился, оставив несчастных родителей и несостоявшегося жениха предаваться размышлениям.

\- Ни за что! – выкрикнул Ларри вслед уходящему хирургу, напугав Хелен и Барри, - вы ещё не знаете мою дочь! Она вам всем ещё покажет себя!


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20.**

У Шелдона был плохой день. Мало того, что Крипке не вышел на работу в свой первый день, у самого физика теоретика сегодня всё валилось из рук. Уравнение не сходилось в расчётах, и Эми не заходила на свою страницу в фейсбуке, где висел его запрос на добавление в друзья. Кроме того, Шелдона до коликов в животе раздражал её статус, который гласил об отношениях с Крипке. Гневно захлопнув крышку ноутбука, Шелдон запер свой кабинет и поспешил в лабораторию Леонарда.

После троекратного стука с повторением имени своего лучшего друга, Шелдон распахнул дверь и потребовал отвезти его домой.

\- Ты заболел? – спросил Леонард, снимая защитные очки, - ещё рано домой Шелдон.

\- У меня болит животик, - ответил теоретик, обнимая свой торс руками, – и я не могу начать работу над новым проектом без Крипке. Он решил прогулять первый рабочий день.

\- А что с твоим животом? Что ты ел сегодня? Опять брюссельскую капусту? Ты же обещал не прикасаться к ней, после той ночи, когда подумал, что умираешь. Хотя на самом деле, это были всего лишь газы.

\- Кому как не тебе говорить о газах и их выбросах после, съеденной тобой вчерашней ложки мороженного, но я не употреблял сегодня ни брюссельской капусты, ни чего бы то ни было. У меня вообще не было аппетита, - Шелдон не врал. После визита своей бывшей девушки два дня назад, он практически не прикасался к пище, обвиняя всех вокруг в её ненадлежащем качестве.

\- Может отвезти тебя в больницу? Вдруг что-то серьёзное, - настороженно спросил физик-экспериментатор.

\- Я так не думаю. Просто отвези меня домой, Леонард, - начиная раздражаться ответил Купер.

Оставив Шелдона дома, Леонард снова уехал на работу. Удостоверившись, что сосед не вернётся, физик запер дверь и открыл сейф в стене, позади почти двухметровой модели ДНК.

Достав знакомую шкатулку Шелдон пошёл в свою комнату и заперся в ней. За долгие годы разлуки с Эми Шелдон не раз любовался её содержимым. Все вещи девушки бережно хранились и доставались из шкатулки только тогда, когда зеленоглазая брюнетка посещала его во снах.

К большому разочарованию Шелдона, ему пришлось избавиться только от блеска для губ. За двенадцать лет он уже не пах клубникой, как губы Эми, а источал омерзительный запах испорченного продукта. Физик беспощадно выбросил его, но заменил новым, который стащил у Пенни.

Достав из шкатулки обручальные кольца, скреплённые тонкой красной ленточкой, Шелдон тяжело вздохнул, подумав о том, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы он не был таким трусом и их свадьба была бы настоящей?

Поцеловав каждый предмет своей драгоценной коллекции, физик аккуратно сложил всё обратно и спрятал шкатулку в сейф.

Шелдон долго и бесцельно ходил по квартире, не находя себе места. Она снова вернулась в его жизнь и приятные воспоминания превратились в мучения. Теперь, когда Эми была рядом, он был готов на всё, чтобы видеть её. Он готов принять дружбу, о которой она просила. Ему не хватало их милых бесед. И пусть у них будут только отношения разумов, он готов был пойти на это, лишь бы быть с ней.

Шелдон достал телефон и написал сообщение:

_«Дорогая Эми._

_Рассмотрев твоё предложение о дружбе я пришёл к выводу, что это приемлемо для меня. Мне не хватает нашей игры в контрфакты._

_С глубочайшим уважением и почтением. Твой самый верный друг, Ш.…»_

Отправив письмо, физик стал ждать, но ответа не получил, хотя увидел, что сообщение прочитано.

Барри положил телефон Эми в карман и глубоко задумался. Уже второй раз он видел эту заглавную букву Ш. и это напрягало.

Поцеловав Эми в лоб и расправив её одеяло, он вышел из палаты реанимации и поехал к матери своей девушки за ответами.

Ехать пришлось недалеко, так как родители Эми перебрались в её квартиру в Глендейле, чтобы быть поближе к дочери.

Припарковав машину у подъезда, Барри вбежал на третий этаж и своим ключом открыл дверь квартиры 314, напугав Хелен.

\- Барри, что ты здесь делаешь? – воскликнула она, вскакивая с дивана, - с Эми всё в порядке?

\- Да, с ней всё хорошо, но я приехал за ответами и вы немедленно расскажите мне всё! – кричал он, вытаскивая телефон Эми из кармана и показывая сообщение, которое прочитал несколько минут назад, - я должен знать, кто такой этот «Ш.» и какого чёрта он пишет моей девушке?

Четверо друзей и Пенни сидели перед журнальным столиком и наслаждались похождениями Индианы Джонса, когда в комнату влетела запыхавшаяся Бернадетт и устремилась к холодильнику. Достав бутылку воды и выпив её несколькими глотками, она перевела дыхание и произнесла тоном не требующим никаких возражений:

\- Шелдон и Пенни, немедленно за мной в квартиру 4Б! – выкрикнув эти слова, маленькая блондинка выскочила на лестничную площадку.

\- Что случилось? – испуганно спросила Пенни, когда они оказались втроём.

\- Шелдон, - обратилась Бернадетт к ничего непонимающему физику, - Эми попала в аварию. Она в больнице в тяжёлом состоянии. Шелдон!

Но он уже не слышал последних слов. Тело физика с громким стуком, рухнуло на пол.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон! – закричала Пенни и трое парней, подслушивающих под дверью влетели в квартиру.

\- Что ты ему сказала?! – воскликнул Леонард, падая на колени перед безжизненным телом друга.

\- Берни, не говори, - предупредила Пенни.

\- Мы должны. Всё равно все скоро узнают, - протестовала Бернадетт и перевела взгляд на парней. - У Шелдона и Эми Фарра Фаулер в юности был роман, в Гарварде. А теперь они вновь встретились и теперь она в больнице в тяжёлом состоянии. В коме после аварии….

\- О, мой Бог! – воскликнули Леонард и Говард в один голос, после чего по смуглым щекам Раджа покатились слёзы.

\- Так, Берни, - произнёс Говард, глядя на свою всхлипывающую девушку, - пока Шелдон в отключке, давай выкладывай нам всё.

\- Правда, Бернадетт, - присоединился к требованию Говарда Леонард, - Шелдон наш друг и мы не сможем помочь ему не владея всей информацией.

Крипке нервно ходил по квартире Эми, нарезая круги. Он был в бешенстве:

\- Ушам своим не верю! – кричал он, - и кто? Этот лузер, Купер! Этого не может быть, Хелен, чтобы Эми обратила на него внимание!

\- Но я сказала тебе правду, Барри, - оправдывалась пожилая женщина, - я и сама с трудом верю, что они встретились через столько лет….

\- И хуже всего то, - продолжал физик, не слушая Хелен, - что мне с этим уродом предстоит работать над одним проектом! Что мне делать? Вдруг она бросит меня? А я ведь хотел жениться на Эми.

Неожиданно Барри осенило и, не говоря ни слова Хелен, он схватил свою куртку и выскочил из квартиры.

\- Я выгляжу нелепо, Бернадетт, - прошептал Шелдон на ухо маленькой блондинке, когда компания из шести человек остановилась у реанимационной палаты, - в реанимацию пускают только самых близких людей и членов семьи. А я не отношусь ни к одной из этих категорий.

\- Иди к ней, Шелдон, мы прикроем тебя, - вмешалась Пенни.

\- И как же? – усмехнулся физик, - скажете, что я когда-то был знакомым Эми, а потом уехал, даже не попрощавшись, и забыл о её существовании на двенадцать лет?

\- Ну, об этом им знать не обязательно, - произнесла Бернадетт, хитро прищурившись, - мы скажем, что ты её брат. А теперь иди, пока нас не арестовали за то, что мы целой толпой проникли в запретную зону.

\- Хорошо, я пойду туда, но вы должны мне обещать, что будете неподалёку, - ответил Шелдон и, набрав в лёгкие побольше кислорода, толкнул дверь в палату реанимации.

Первое, что увидел Шелдон в затемнённой палате, множество медицинских приборов и проводов, тянущихся от них лишь в одном направлении, к кровати на которой лежала темноволосая женщина.

Может это не она? Мелькнула мимолётная надежда, но так же быстро улетела, как и возникла. Это была она, его лисичка. Его Эми. Она выглядела такой маленькой и беспомощной, такой зависящей от помощи других людей, что у Шелдона защемило сердце.

Чувство ужаса внезапно вспыхнуло в его голове и физик попятился к двери, но не дойдя до неё, остановился и вновь посмотрел на кровать с неподвижным телом его возлюбленной. Набравшись храбрости, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, физик подошёл к кровати и присел на неё.

\- Эми, ты меня слышишь? – тихо спросил он и погладил её по руке, - Эми, это Шелдон….

Девушка не реагировала и физик запел, проглатывая слёзы, просившиеся пролиться из его глаз:

«Тёплый котёнок, мягкий котёнок, маленький комок шерсти. Счастливый котёнок, сонный котёнок, мур, мур, мур…».

Закончив петь, Шелдон наклонился и поцеловал девушку в щёку, уронив на её лицо горячую слезу. Эму было больно видеть её такой беспомощной. Он уловил на мониторе её ровное и чёткое сердцебиение. Искусственная вентиляция, через трубку во рту давала ей возможность дышать, периодически подавая кислород к лёгким и издавая тихий хлюпающий звук.

Стараясь отвлечь своё внимание от всех этих ужасных приборов, Шелдон сосредоточился на милом лице девушки. Оно было таким спокойным и недвижимым, лишь только длинные ресницы слегка вздрагивали время от времени и зрачки перемещались под закрытыми веками, показывая то, что девушка была ещё жива и видела сны.

\- Что ты видишь, Эми? – тихо спросил Шелдон, нежно прикасаясь губами к её лбу.

\- Может быть тебя? – услышал физик мужской голос сзади и вскочил с кровати.

\- Мистер Фаулер?! – воскликнул он, засуетившись, - извините, я не имел право приходить сюда, но я не мог не прийти. Простите, я уже ухожу….

\- Это необязательно, сынок, - грустно ответил Ларри, - Эми было бы приятно знать, что ты навестил её. Хотя я удивлён, увидев тебя вновь. Ты изменился Шелдон, возмужал. Как ты поживаешь? Наверное у тебя уже есть семья?

\- Это не так. Я не женат. Не нашёл такую же прекрасную девушку как Эми. Но не могу сказать, что не пытался сделать этого под давлением моих друзей.

\- Я не понимаю, Шелдон. Почему же ты не пытался найти её вновь?

\- Несколько раз у меня возникали такие побуждения, - ответил физик, снова устремив взгляд на девушку, - но я останавливал себя. Мы… расстались из-за недоразумения, созданного третьими лицами и я долгие годы жил с мыслями о том, что Эми предала меня. Впрочем, как и она….

\- Да, я слышал о печальном конце вашего романа, - ответил Ларри, - Эми рассказала мне. И ещё, я знаю о том как вы встретились вновь на чемпионате. Моя тыковка держала меня в курсе всех дел. Мы очень близки с моей девочкой. Она с детства была послушной и милой. Всегда слушала мои советы, до той поры пока не встретила этого проходимца, Барри Крипке.

\- Он вам не нравится? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Шелдон, - почему?

\- Я не знаю, Шелдон. Просто я не доверяю ему. Ты тоже не доверяй. Я знаю, что вам предстоит работать вместе, но будь осторожен. Что-то в нём не так. Только не могу понять… что?

\- Хорошо, я буду внимателен. Тем более, что я намерен вернуть Эми. Чего бы мне это не стоило.

\- Спасибо за это, Шелдон. Я скрещу за тебя пальцы, - усмехнулся Ларри.

\- Зачем? – не понял Шелдон.

\- Не буквально, друг мой. Просто так говорят, когда желают удачи, – рассмеялся наивности парня Ларри.

\- О, кажется я понял. Это означает, что вы будете поддерживать меня в борьбе?

\- Безусловно. Я на твоей стороне, парень. И мне пора научиться противостоять моей жене. А теперь попрощайся с Эми и уходи. Скоро придёт моя тиранка, чтобы заменить меня. Я не хотел бы, чтобы она наткнулась на тебя здесь.

\- Хорошо, но обещайте оставаться со мной на связи. Вот моя визитка, - сказал физик, протягивая карточку отцу Эми, - прошу, сообщайте мне о малейших изменениях.

Оставив прощальный поцелуй на щеке девушки, физик выскочил за дверь и наткнулся на Хелен, чуть не сбив её с ног:

\- Миссис Фаулер?!

\- Доктор Купер?! Что это значит? Почему вы здесь? – возмущалась женщина, сжимая кулаки. И не дожидаясь ответа, закричала, - убирайся отсюда, негодяй! Сломал жизнь моей дочери и ещё смеешь приходить сюда! Охрана!

\- Я здесь потому, что люблю вашу дочь и намерен вернуть её! – прокричал он, отбиваясь от охранников, тащивших его по коридору всё дальше от реанимационной палаты.

Удостоверившись, что Купер оказался за дверями больницы, Хелен презрительно фыркнула и зашла в палату к дочери. Как только она оказалась внутри, набросилась на ничего не подозревающего мужа:

\- Я от тебя такого не ожидала Ларри! Почему ты не выставил этого нахала за дверь?

\- Не волнуйся, дорогая, Шелдон пришёл навестить Эми и всё, - спокойно ответил он, не отводя глаз от лица дочери.

\- Как я могу быть спокойной? Ты не знаешь, какие сообщения он ей присылает! – кричала Хелен, шагая взад-вперёд по комнате.

\- Хелен, прошу тебя… заткнись. Хотя бы пока мы здесь у постели нашей девочки.

Как ни странно, слова мужа успокоили разгневанную женщину и снизив голос до шёпота, она произнесла:

\- В коридоре он сказал, что хочет вернуть Эми. Только я не позволю ему сделать это….

\- Хелен, - прервал её тираду Ларри, - дети сами разберутся в своих чувствах. Если Эми захочет быть с Шелдоном, то мы ничего не сможем сделать. А если её чувства к Барри сильнее, то она будет с ним. Ты-то чего переживаешь? Наша дочь может вообще не проснётся… никогда.

Шелдон нервно ходил по кабинету, в ожидании Крипке. Физик готовился к битве на двух фронтах. В первом проекте, под названием магнитные монополии, победа над картавым гомункулом была обеспечена. Со вторым могли возникнуть определённые сложности.

Никто не мог предсказать, как поведёт себя Эми после пробуждения. Вспомнит ли она его?

Однако время шло, а Крипке так и не появился на рабочем месте. Вместо него в дверях кабинета Купера появился президент Сиберт и, не давая физику-теоретику раскрыть рот, заговорил сам:

\- Доктор Купер. Университет посылает вас исследовать и доказать существование магнитных монополий на Северном Полюсе. И пока вы не стали паниковать и отказываться ехать, ссылаясь на то, что это вы произвели все расчёты и ехать должен доктор Крипке. Скажу сразу. Он не может отправиться в поездку по семейным обстоятельствам. Его невеста попала в автокатастрофу и теперь находится в тяжёлом состоянии в больнице. Так что, друг мой, поездка к белым медведям ваша прерогатива. Собирайте команду и в путь на три месяца. Отправление через неделю.

Шелдон был в шоке. Мало того, что Крипке обыграл его в проекте, он ещё и Эми назвал своей невестой. Это был провал по всем фронтам.

\- Послушайте, президент Сиберт, Крипке лжёт. Эми не его невеста, - попытался опровергнуть доводы Крипке Шелдон. – Она просто его… девушка.

\- А я всё ещё жду, доктор Купер, что вы начнёте соболезновать людям, - сочувственно покачал головой Сиберт, - а что, если бы это была ваша девушка? Вы бы оставили её в такой тяжёлой ситуации?

\- Но Эми… - воскликнул Шелдон, но вовремя прикусил язык и добавил, - нет, сэр….

\- Вот и отлично, тогда в путь. Докажите существование монополий и Родина вас не забудет! – торжественно объявил Сиберт и хихикнув, добавил, - три месяца без вас… это рай на земле для нас всех.

Рассмеявшись своим словам, Сиберт покинул кабинет разбитого горем физика-теоретика, беспомощно опустившегося в кресло. Он не мог поверить в то, что снова струсил. Почему он не дал отпор Сиберту? Но как? Сообщить, что он тоже не мог оставить Эми? Чтобы весь университет начал сплетничать об их любовном треугольнике? Нет, он не мог так поступить с его лисичкой.

\- Боже мой, три месяца, - произнёс он вслух, - и зачем я сделал, эти чёртовы расчёты? Хотел избавиться от Крипке и сам же угодил в свою ловушку. Идиот!

\- Действительно, идиот, - хихикнул за дверью Крипке и, потирая руки, поспешил удалиться, довольный своими интригами.

Три месяца на Северном Полюсе тянулись бесконечно для Шелдона и его друзей, но для Эми Фарра Фаулер они пролетели как один миг. Девушка открыла глаза в тот момент, когда трое приятелей опровергли существование магнитных монополий, но заставили своего друга верить в то, что он совершил величайшее открытие в мире физики. И всё для того, чтобы сделать его чуточку счастливее. Иначе они просто бы убили Шелдона.

Они проклинали тот день, когда согласились составить компанию физику-теоретику. Шелдон был невыносим. Его всё и все раздражали и в один прекрасный день, парни решили, что с них хватит его издевательств и унижений. Приятели подсунули под магнит открывалку для консервов, доказав тем самым наличие монополий.

Но осчастливить Шелдона до конца они так и не смогли. Эми была главным приоритетом для физика и он не мог связаться с Ларри два месяца, чтобы узнать хоть что-нибудь о её самочувствии.

Шелдон перестал пилить друзей по каждому пустяку, но оставался грустным и молчаливым до конца их пребывания в командировке.

Ненависть к Куперу превратилась в жалость. Особенно сильно за лучшего друга переживал Леонард. Он даже обнял Шелдона, когда у них отключилось отопление и ребятам пришлось провести всю ночь голышом, чтобы согреть друг друга своими телами.

В ту ночь Леонард так и не смог уснуть. Прижимаясь к спине Шелдона, он заметил, что плечи его друга периодически вздрагивают. Сначала он подумал, что Шелдон дрожит от холода, но после понял, что его друг плакал.

Сглотнув комок, подступивший к горлу, Леонард тихо произнёс:

\- Всё будет хорошо с Эми. Я обещаю тебе, приятель, - он не знал зачем сказал эти слова, не знал поправиться ли девушка, но они сработали. Шелдон перестал плакать и, сделав глубокий вдох, прижал руку Леонарда к своей груди и спокойно уснул.

Телефонный звонок разбудил Крипке. Недовольный тем, что его разбудили среди ночи, Барри потянулся к аппарату и понял, что это Хелен. Включив настольную лампу, физик неохотно ответил на звонок:

\- Крипке слушает.

\- Барри, Эми очнулась, приезжай. Она спрашивала о тебе.

\- Я бы с удовольствием, Хелен, но к сожалению не могу. У меня сильный жар. Постараюсь приехать утром. Надеюсь, что мне станет получше, - ответил Барри и кашлянул для правдоподобности. – Хелен, я очень рад. Увидимся завтра и поцелуй её от меня.

\- Хорошо, Барри, выздоравливай и спокойной ночи.

Физик положил телефон на тумбочку и сладко зевнул.

\- Кто звонил? – повернулась к нему сонная брюнетка.

\- Да… никто, спи крошка, - усмехнулся он, укладываясь рядом с девушкой, лет на десять младше его.

\- А всё-таки? – не унималась она.

\- Ну, хорошо, - ответил он, закатив глаза, - это была мать моей девушки. Помнишь, я говорил тебе о ней. Так вот, Эми очнулась.

\- И ты не поехал к ней?! Да ещё и матери наврал, что болен? Ну ты и козёл, - ухмыляясь произнесла она, вставая с кровати и хватая свою одежду с пола.

\- Да, ладно. Тебе то какое дело? Иди обратно в кроватку, мне без тебя холодно.

\- Так доктор Крипке, я уже расплатилась с вами за высокую оценку моего теста своим телом. Простите, но я не хочу оставаться здесь.

\- Прекрати истерику, Эбби, у нас впереди не один тест, - но брюнетка уже выскользнула из его квартиры. Барри обессиленно рухнул обратно на подушку, - твою ж мать, Хелен, не могла позвонить утром. Такой секс накрылся.

Провалявшись в кровати пару часов без сна, он всё-таки встал и начал собираться в больницу.

Две недели назад лечащий врач и мать Эми договорились попробовать вынуть дыхательную трубку и горла девушки, как только она выйдет из комы. Доктор предупредил, что это большой риск, но Хелен верила, что её дочь сможет дышать самостоятельно.

Так и вышло. После небольшого сбоя сердечного ритма во время восстановления дыхательной системы, Эми глубоко вздохнула и закашлялась. Хелен подала дочери воды и заплакала.

Никто кроме неё не верил, что этот день настанет. Но Эми была действительно сильной и вернулась из небытия.

\- Мама, не плачь… - прохрипела девушка, как только смогла говорить.

\- Эми, девочка моя, - ответила Хелен, всхлипывая, - никто не верил, что ты очнёшься… никто, кроме меня и Барри.

\- А где он? – прошептала Эми.

\- Я отправила его домой, - врала Хелен, - бедный парень днями и ночами сидел возле твоей кровати. Он так любит тебя, детка.

\- Я хочу поблагодарить его, - тихо сказала Эми, не сдерживая слёзы, - за то, что заботился обо мне, он такой хороший. Мама, а сколько времени я была без сознания?

\- Ох, Эми, после аварии прошло почти три месяца, - ответила Хелен, вздыхая.

\- Три месяца?! Я была в коме? – запаниковала Эми и попыталась приподнять своё тело, но этого сделать не удалось. Ужасные мысли возникли в голове девушки. Она попробовала снова, тот же результат: - мама, мои ноги! Я не чувствую своих ног! О, Боже!

Хелен вызвала врача, чтобы успокоить паниковавшую дочь, которая колотила кулаками по своим ногам, пытаясь заставить их почувствовать что-либо.

\- Эми! Эми! Прекрати немедленно! – кричала испуганная женщина, пытаясь удержать дочь.

\- Нет! Нет! Нет! – рыдала Эми, - я не хочу быть инвалидом! Я не хочу провести всю жизнь в коляске! Лучше бы я умерла в тот день!

Барри вошёл в палату Эми, когда врачи сделали ей укол успокоительного и девушка уснула. Хелен сидела в кресле в углу палаты и вытирала слёзы.

\- Хелен, почему вы плачете? Что-то не так с Эми? – спросил он.

\- О, ты всё-таки пришёл? – всхлипывая ответила она, - ты же болен. Я ждала тебя только завтра.

\- Мне стало лучше и я сразу же решил приехать к Эми. Я не мог пропустить столь важный момент. Но видимо я опоздал. Эми снова в коме?

\- О, нет, слава Богу! У неё случилась истерика, когда она поняла, что… не сможет… ходить. Эми сделали укол снотворного. Она просто спит.

\- Что?! Как это… не сможет ходить? – испуганно спросил он, представляя, что ему придётся всю свою жизнь таскать Эми на руках, если он женится на ней. Но с другой стороны… кто его заставлял жениться?

\- Врачи проверили её чувствительность и Эми ничего не чувствует ниже пояса. Травма позвоночника оказалась тяжелее, чем они предполагали. – Сказала Хелен и снова заплакала.

\- Но, что они ещё говорят? – озабоченно спросил физик, уже мечтавший сбежать из этой палаты как можно дальше, - Эми когда-нибудь сможет ходить?

\- Никто этого не знает, Барри, - всхлипнула Хелен и так укоризненно посмотрела на него, что физик съёжился пытаясь избежать грозного взгляда женщины. После недолгого молчания Хелен тихо произнесла, - а знаешь что, Барри, я только что солгала своей дочери. Я сказала, что ты безвылазно сидел возле её кровати всё это время. Хотя последний раз ты навещал мою девочку неделю назад.

\- У меня было много работы, - оправдывался он.

\- Да, конечно, - усмехнулась она, - и как же зовут твою «работу»? Не лги мне, Барри, подруга Эми видела тебя не раз в барах с разными женщинами.

\- Да? И кто же эта подруга? – ухмыльнулся Крипке.

\- Бернадетт. Она и Пенни навещали мою дочь чаще, чем ты. – Грустно произнесла Хелен и помолчав, спросила, - Барри, скажи мне, только честно, ты любишь Эми?

\- Ну, конечно люблю! – воскликнул он и уже тише добавил, - только за это время я отвык от неё….

\- Понятно, - разочарованно ответила Хелен, - так, что же ты будешь делать дальше? Теперь, когда моя дочь стала инвалидом?

\- Да, не знаю я, Хелен! – раздражённо воскликнул он.

\- Если не знаешь, то иди и подумай хорошенько. И приходи к ней только в том случае, если захочешь заботиться о моей дочери всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Как только самолёт коснулся земли и плавно катился по взлётной полосе, замедляясь с каждой минутой, доктор Купер достал телефон из кармана и прижал его к груди. Он мечтал поскорее выбраться из брюха этого стального монстра и, оказавшись в здании аэропорта набрать номер телефона мистера Фаулера.

\- Мистер Фаулер! – закричал он в трубку, как только закончились длинные гудки, - Это Шелдон! Шелдон Купер! Как Эми? Вы слышите меня?

\- Я слышу тебя, сынок, не кричи так громко, - ответил Ларри.

\- Как Эми? Надеюсь с ней всё в порядке? – продолжал вопить Шелдон.

\- Да, Эми вышла из комы неделю назад….

\- Хвала Иисусу! – воскликнул Шелдон, но вспомнив, что он атеист, добавил, - как сказала бы моя мама.

\- Шелдон, ты уже прилетел? Где ты?

\- Я только что с самолёта и полёт вышел на любителя. Но это не важно. Я скоро буду в Пасадене. Занесу багаж домой и приеду к Эми. Я три месяца ждал этой минуты и не намерен ждать больше, что бы не говорила ваша жена или Крипке, я приеду!

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, сейчас я с Эми, так что путь свободен. Я жду тебя. Да, ещё одно. Эми в палате восстановления.

\- Это отличные новости, сэр! – снова прокричал довольный физик и отключился.

Он был счастлив, впервые за несколько месяцев. Столько хороших новостей заслуживали отличной вечеринки, подумал Шелдон, садясь в машину к Пенни.

\- Джентльмены и Пенни! – торжественно сообщил физик-теоретик, - открытие монополий и возрождение Эми к жизни требуют праздника. Устроим хорошую вечеринку?

\- Эми вышла из комы? – воскликнули парни в один голос и Радж громче всех, не смотря на присутствие Пенни.

\- Да! Это так и теперь я намерен отбить её у Крипке, таким образом я намерен не только вернуть свою девушку, но и отмстить ему за то, что сослал меня в ссылку на Северный Полюс. Хотя… если подумать, то если бы он поехал сам, весь успех достался бы ему….

\- Кстати об успехе, - Леонард не мог больше лгать своему лучшему другу, - было бы лучше, если бы поехал Крипке. Шелдон, мы должны признаться тебе кое в чём…. Мы подстроили результаты эксперимента, подсунув под магнит открывалку, которую то включали, то выключали.

\- Что?! – воскликнул изумленный теоретик, - вы фальсифицировали результаты?!

\- У нас не было выхода, Шелдон, - вступил в диалог Говард, - иначе мы бы просто прикончили тебя. И уж поверь, мы бы это сделали.

\- Но, почему?! – спросил Купер, как только прикрыл свою челюсть.

\- Чувак, ты был такой занозой в заднице, - ответил Радж, не замечая присутствие девушки за рулём.

\- О, нет, - прошептал разочарованный физик-теоретик, - лучше бы вы и правда убили меня. Тогда бы мне не пришлось видеть довольную морду Крипке. Я уже написал в университет, что эксперимент был удачным.

\- Да, ты поспешил с этим… - ответил Леонард, потирая подбородок.

\- Моя карьера закончена, благодаря вам! – закричал Шелдон, - что же вы за друзья такие? Пенни, останови машину! Я ни минуты не хочу находиться с моими бывшими друзьями в одном месте.

\- Брось, Шелдон, - ответила блондинка притормаживая, - ребята не хотели тебя обидеть.

\- Не хотели! – огрызнулся Шелдон, - они просто хотели убить меня! Что они и сделали. Останови машину, Пенни, я поеду на автобусе.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21.**

В душном автобусе, прижатый толпой незнакомцев к грязному окну, физик-теоретик в полуобморочном состоянии пытался спасти дорогущий букет белых роз, предназначенный для Эми.

Наконец транспорт остановился возле больницы и после битвы с другими пассажирами за проход к выходу, Шелдон оказался на улице. Вдохнув свежего воздуха, парень присел на скамейку, пытаясь стабилизировать дыхание и унять дрожь в коленях.

Таким его и застал Ларри. Присев рядом с тяжело дышащим теоретиком пожилой мужчина протянул ему стакан горячего чая, который тот принял, не проронив ни слова.

\- Привет, доктор Купер, я решил встретить тебя на улице и поговорить, - произнёс Ларри, - и если после того, что я сообщу, ты всё ещё захочешь увидеть мою дочь, то я буду очень счастливым отцом.

\- Что значит, если? Конечно, я хочу увидеть Эми. Поэтому и приехал сюда, не смотря на то, что на мне нет моих автобусных штанов и толпа буйных пассажиров пыталась раздавить меня, - ответил физик, пытаясь придать первоначальный облик, букету роз, расправляя каждый листочек.

\- И я ценю твой порыв. Но есть кое-что, о чём я должен сообщить и от этого зависит твоё решение, захочешь ли ты увидеть её, - смущённо произнёс мужчина, теребя пуговицу на своём жилете.

\- Я вас не понимаю, мистер Фаулер. Что может помешать мне увидеть Эми? – спросил он, но вдруг догадался, - вы хотите сказать, что она не хочет видеть меня?

\- Нет, конечно она хочет встретиться с тобой, но я не уверен, что ты захочешь… - рассеянно произнёс Ларри.

\- Может, скажете прямо, что случилось. Честно говоря, мне надоело, что вы ходите вокруг да около. Я слушаю, - перебил физик отца девушки.

\- Шелдон, дело в том, что Эми парализована, ниже пояса. Мы боимся, что это навсегда, - тихо произнёс Ларри, с трудом сдерживая слёзы.

Мужчина видел, как побледнело лицо парня и открылся рот от удивления:

\- Сынок, я пойму, если ты не пойдёшь к ней. Никто тебя не осудит….

\- Мне всегда было наплевать на мнение других людей, - медленно расставляя слова, ответил Шелдон и задумался, - а как она вообще?

\- Физически нормально, но она очень подавлена и считает себя уродом, как бы я не пытался убедить её в обратном.

\- Да, но то, что Эми не сможет ходить, не очень сильно повлияет на её работу, я думаю. Да и мне давно уже пора научиться водить машину. Тогда бы я мог отвозить её в университет. Хотя было бы лучше, если бы Эми перевелась в Калтех, тогда бы я затрачивал меньше времени на дорогу до работы….

Ларри не верил своим ушам. Шелдон строил планы на будущее, где присутствовала его дочь. Он никак не ожидал этого от высокомерного физика-теоретика, не переваривающего людей.

\- Шелдон, ты не отказываешься от моей дочери?! – вытаращив глаза от изумления, осторожно спросил Ларри.

\- А почему я должен отказываться от неё? – удивился физик. – Я люблю Эми и готов доказать ей это. Только есть одна проблема. Я не знаю как сказать Леонарду, чтобы он покинул мою квартиру. Я намерен перевезти Эми к себе.

\- Это было бы разумно, но согласится ли она? – печально спросил Ларри.

\- О, Божечки, я и забыл, что у неё есть парень. Наверное Эми захочет быть с Крипке. – грустно сказал он, опустив глаза.

\- Ты можешь не волноваться по его поводу, - усмехнулся Ларри, - как только он узнал, что Эми не сможет ходить, тут же бросил её.

\- О, это отличные новости, - ответил Шелдон с лёгким смешком в голосе, но вспомнив, что разговаривал с отцом Эми, снова стал серьёзным, - то есть… я хотел сказать… как он посмел… негодяй!

\- Да ладно, парень, я тоже рад, что он так поступил. Хоть что-то хорошее сделал в жизни. Но я думаю, что тебе пора навестить Эми, - сказал Ларри, похлопывая физика по плечу, отчего тот напрягся, но к своему собственному удивлению не отстранился. Напротив, Шелдон почувствовал прикосновение отца и даже немного расслабился.

\- Вы очень хороший человек, мистер Фаулер, Эми повезло, что вы её отец, - произнёс физик. – Вы проводите меня до её палаты?

Эми сидела на кровати, когда её ноутбук подал сигнал о поступившем звонке. Брюнетка узнала вызывающего её человека и радостно ответила на звонок:

\- Привет, Пенни, что нового в мире?

\- Эми, тревога, - взволнованно произнесла блондинка, - Шелдон вернулся и направляется к тебе в больницу. Будь осторожна, он очень зол.

\- Что случилось, - насторожилась Эми, - он только что с самолёта? Наверное полёт был отвратительным?

\- Если бы. Парни обманули его на Северном Полюсе. Короче, они подделали его результаты. Ну в этом, как его, эксперименте. И он выскочил из машины на полпути до дома. Мне пришлось затаскивать его багаж на четвёртый этаж. И кстати о Северном Полюсе, ты не за что не поверишь, что Леонард привёз мне оттуда. Снежинку в стекле. Это так непонятно, но так романтично….

\- Я рада за вас. Пенни, я должна подготовиться к встрече с Шелдоном и спасибо, что предупредила меня о его состоянии. Только боюсь, что когда он узнает, что я не смогу ходить, он бросит меня так же как и Барри.

\- Не думай о плохом, Эми. Шелдон не такой как о нём все говорят.

\- Я знаю это, но всё равно боюсь. О, Боже, он пришёл! – вскрикнула Эми, услышав троекратный стук в дверь с повторением её имени.

Девушка захлопнула крышку ноутбука и положила его на тумбочку. Схватив оттуда зеркало, Эми быстро пригладила волосы, дрожащими руками и прочистив горло, громко произнесла:

\- Входи, Шелдон!

\- Привет Эми, я принёс тебе цветы, - смущённо произнёс он, протягивая помятый букет и опустив глаза в пол, - извини за его плачевное состояние, но я спасал его как мог, пока меня пытались раздавить в этом проклятом автобусе.

\- Спасибо за прекрасный букет и за то, как ты пытался спасти его для меня. Если тебе не трудно, поставь его в воду. Ваза на полке, - покраснев как варёный рак, ответила Эми, смущённо опустив взор.

Шелдон проделал процедуру с устройством букета очень быстро и поставил его на тумбочку рядом с ноутбуком.

Эми всё это время пристально следила за ним. За время командировки на полюс, он отрастил бородку Ван Дайк и выглядел с ней очень смешным. Эми незаметно хихикнула, наблюдая как физик суетился, не зная куда ему можно присесть.

\- Шелдон, ты можешь сесть рядом со мной на краешек кровати или пододвинуть стул, - произнесла она, решив помочь парню в трудной ситуации.

\- Спасибо, Эми, - пролепетал он, переводя взгляд от стула к кровати. Поначалу он решил выбрать стул, но решил, что будет находиться далеко от Эми и быстро опустил свой зад на её кровать. – Да, этот вариант меня устраивает.

\- Я рада, - ответила она, мило улыбнувшись.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Эми? - спросил он, вспомнив, что с этих слов обычно начинают разговор, когда навещают больных людей.

\- Нормально. А теперь, когда пришёл ты… ещё лучше. Я скучала по тебе, Шелдон. – Тихо ответила она, потупив взор.

\- Я тоже скучал. Даже больше, - признался физик, - не ведая ничего о твоём состоянии, я просто сходил с ума. Поэтому я рад, что ты находишься в сознании и почти здорова.

\- В том то и дело, - внезапно погрустнела она, - ключевое слово: «почти». Папа рассказал тебе о том, что я….

\- Да, я в курсе о том, что ты не сможешь ходить, - ответил он, не давая ей закончить, - поэтому я решил, что нам стоит… жить вместе.

\- Ты предлагаешь нам… съехаться?! – спросила она, вытаращив глаза.

\- Конечно. Иначе, как я смогу ухаживать за тобой? – ответил физик, задрав брови на лоб в изумлении. – Я не думал, Эми, что с твоим интеллектом ты можешь задавать столь глупые вопросы.

Девушка усмехнулась. За столько лет он не изменился ни на йоту. Он оставался всё тем же Шелдоном, с теми же причудами, за которые она его так сильно любила.

\- Боюсь, что с моим переездом может возникнуть ряд проблем, - начала она, - во-первых, у вас не работает лифт. Твой сосед по квартире может не одобрить моё присутствие. И я не хочу быть тебе обузой.

\- Ну, началось, - закатил глаза Шелдон, - бла, бла, бла. Эми ответь мне на один вопрос, так как остальные, это моя проблема. Ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом с тобой или нет?

\- Да, - тихо ответила она, - просто… я боюсь, что могу стать проблемой для тебя….

\- Как стала проблемой для Крипке? – ухмыльнувшись спросил он.

\- Вроде того, - печально ответила она, - я думала, что он любит меня. Он даже хотел жениться. Но…. Стоп. Шелдон, откуда ты знаешь, что он бросил меня?

\- Твой папа. Он сказал.

\- Понятно. И ты пожалел меня?

\- Что?! – возмутился физик, - не то. Сначала я предложил ему, что готов быть с тобой и ухаживать, и жить вместе, и возить тебя на работу, как только получу права. И только после моих слов он сообщил, что вы расстались. Это не жалость, Эми. Я люблю тебя и хочу быть рядом. В конце концов… ты моя жена!

\- Ох, Шелдон, мы были детьми и свадьба была игрой.

\- Возможно, но я много раз жалел, что это было не по настоящему.

\- Правда? – тихо спросила она, сдерживая слёзы.

\- Я никогда не вру. Ты это знаешь, Эми….

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Шелдон, - внезапно призналась она, - я никогда не переставала любить тебя. А когда Барри бросил меня, я даже испытала облегчение….

\- Но в отличие от тебя, я оставался верен тебе. У меня ни с кем не было больше секса, кроме тебя.

\- Шелдон, ты не можешь обвинять меня. Я думала, что никогда не увижу тебя. Я думала, что ты бросил меня. Ты запретил мне писать тебе….

\- Я всё это знаю, Эми. Просто я ревную… наверное, - смутившись ответил он, не глядя на девушку. – Так каков твой ответ?

\- Я не знаю, Шелдон. Мне надо подумать над твоим предложением. Я не хочу, чтобы ты выгнал Леонарда. Куда он пойдёт? Я не могу быть камнем преткновения в ваших отношениях.

\- Но при нём ты будешь чувствовать неудобства. А я хочу, чтобы ты жила в комфортных условиях. К тому же, Леонард потерял привилегию называться моим лучшим другом после того, как предал меня в Арктике, сфальсифицировав результат эксперимента.

\- Да, я в курсе. Пенни рассказала мне. Шелдон, а ты не задумывался над тем, почему они так поступили с тобой? Может быть потому, что ты был невыносимым? Твоим друзьям и в повседневной жизни приходится с тобой нелегко, так представь каково им было жить с тобой в едином замкнутом пространстве целых три месяца.

\- Возможно ты и права, Эми. Печальнее всего, что Крипке теперь начнёт издеваться надо мной. Тем более, что я сообщил университету, что доказал существование монополий.

\- Да уж, с этим ты поспешил, - посочувствовала девушка и провела ладонью по его голове, - о… твои отросшие волосы выглядят очень сексуально.

\- Да, я такой, - усмехнулся Шелдон её признанию, - я ещё и бородку отрастил, если ты не заметила?

\- Я заметила, но предпочитаю видеть тебя без неё. Я не поклонница усов и бород, - ответила она, мило улыбаясь.

\- Обещаю, что побреюсь, как только доберусь до дома, - сказал физик, поглаживая бородку, - хотя я думал, что она предаёт мне мужественности. Но если тебе не нравится, я избавлюсь от неё. И кстати, я слышал, что во время оральных стимуляций женских гениталий, борода является дополнительным, извини за тавтологию, стимулом.

\- Боюсь, что я этого не узнаю, Шелдон, и не только потому, что ты побреешься, но и потому, что я нечувствительна ниже пояса, - тяжело вздохнув ответила она.

\- Чтобы утверждать это, надо сначала проверить. Ты проверяла чувствительность своих гениталий?

\- Нет, - смутившись ответила девушка и отвела глаза, не выдержав пристального взгляда Шелдона. Ей стал неудобен этот разговор с парнем, отношения с которым считала давно законченными.

Но по-видимому он так не думал и продолжал задавать вопросы на неудобную тему.

\- Тогда нам нужно будет непременно провести такой эксперимент, если ты не против?

\- Шелдон… мне сейчас неудобно затрагивать эту тему….

\- Хорошо, я понял. Я ждал тебя двенадцать лет и готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Пока ты не будешь готова.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, за понимание, - улыбнувшись ответила она.

\- Пожалуйста, - улыбнулся физик в ответ, но быстро стал серьёзным, - Эми, так ты готова переехать ко мне? Я отдам любые деньги, чтобы этот лифт починили в течение недели.

\- Ты такой милый, Шелдон, - хихикнула Эми, - и пожалуй я соглашусь на твоё предложение. Но с одним условием, Леонард остаётся в своей комнате. Я могу спать и на диване….

\- Не вариант, Эми, - возмутился физик, - ты будешь спать со мной, в моей кровати, в моей комнате, - произнёс он тоном, не требующем возражений. Увидев, что девушка открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, он добавил, - не спорь. Это будет началом твоей терапии. Да и мне так будет удобнее присматривать за тобой по ночам. Насколько я помню, у тебя случаются ночные кошмары. Думаю, будет лучше, если я успею поймать тебя, если ты начнёшь падать с кровати. К тому же мы сможем вести приятную беседу перед сном.

\- Ты хитрый лис! – смеясь ответила девушка, - ну всё предусмотрел. Теперь я точно не смогу отказаться.

\- Это не хитрость, Эми, а чистая логика…. Удобная для нас обоих. К тому же я не перечислил все плюсы нашего совместного проживания. Я снова буду есть домашнюю пищу, правда придётся делиться с Леонардом. Так пусть он завидует, потому, что моя девушка готовит как лучший в мире шеф-повар, а его… нет.

\- Твоя девушка?! – удивлённо спросила Эми, быстро хлопая длинными ресницами, отчего физик пришёл в восторг.

\- Ну, да. Моя девушка, - повторил он, но внезапно осёкся, осознав всю нелепость этой фразы, - ой! Прости, Эми. Это выскользнуло случайно. Но я всё-таки спрошу, Эми Фарра Фаулер, ты согласна быть моей девушкой, снова?

\- Я стану твоей девушкой, Шелдон, снова! – торжественно объявила Эми.

\- Тогда давай закрепим наше соглашение… французским поцелуем, - произнёс счастливый физик, разбавляя слова техасским акцентом.

\- Давай, - смущённо согласилась девушка, наклоняясь к парню, который тут же завладел её губами и, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Эми слегка приоткрыла рот, проник в него кончиком языка.

Эми закрыла глаза и крепче прижала к себе Шелдона, который всё глубже проникал в полость её рта, сладострастно постанывая.

Поцелуй был недолгим, но горячим и когда парень почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться, неохотно прервался и посмотрел на девушку расфокусированным взглядом из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

То, что он увидел, ему явно понравилось. Глаза Эми медленно приоткрывались, показывая парню слегка расширенные зрачки. Щеки нейробиолога покрылись румянцем и грудь тяжело вздымалась, что указывало на явный признак возбуждения.

Шелдон улыбнулся и не удержался от следующего поцелуя. Пара целовалась так страстно, что не заметили как дверь в палату приоткрылась и кто-то вошёл внутрь.

\- Доктор Купер?! Вот уж кого не ожидала здесь увидеть, - услышали они голос Хелен и Шелдон вскочил с кровати девушки так быстро, что с перепугу не подумал о том, что выставил своё возбуждение напоказ матери Эми.

\- Мама, я не ожидала тебя сегодня?! – смущённо произнесла девушка, дёргая Шелдона за руку так сильно, что он снова плюхнулся на её кровать. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Эми и она взглядом указала на его вздувшиеся в области паха, брюки.

\- Миссис Фаулер?! – поприветствовал пожилую леди, физик, тщательно прикрывая свой взбесившийся половой орган, ладонями.

Но Хелен, казалось не замечала его проблемы и обратилась к нему напрямую:

\- Зачем ты здесь?

\- Пришёл навестить мою девушку, - гордо ответил он, выделяя слово: «девушку».

\- Странно, - пробубнила она, не обращая внимание на его слова, - три месяца тебя не было и вдруг возник?

\- Я был бы здесь всё это время. Каждый день и каждую ночь, если бы меня не сослали в ссылку в Арктику… на три месяца.

\- Что ж, достойный ответ, - сказала женщина, скривив рот в подобие улыбки. – Доктор Купер, наверное Эми сообщила вам о своём недуге?

\- Да я в курсе её проблемы и не намерен мириться с медицинским заключением этих коновалов в белых халатах, называющих себя «докторами».

\- И что же вы намерены с этим делать? – недоверчиво фыркнула Хелен.

\- Бороться… всеми возможными методами, - само собой разумеющимся голосом ответил он, удивлённый тем, что она могла задавать такие вопросы.

\- Я переезжаю к Шелдону, - вступила в разговор Эми и погладила физика по спине, заработав тем самым его благосклонную улыбку.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - продолжала Хелен, - Вы когда-нибудь ухаживали за инвалидом?

\- Эми не инвалид! – возмутился он и тихо добавил: - для меня, по крайней мере.

\- Шелдон, - уже мягче обратилась к физику Хелен, - это очень сложно и потребует много времени и терпения. Вы готовы на это?

\- Я справлюсь, - чётко ответил он, - но если и возникнут какие-либо проблемы, то Эми подскажет мне, что делать. К тому же в моей квартире она никогда не будет одна. Мои друзья всегда будут рядом, даже если мне понадобиться отлучиться по делам.

\- А как же ваша карьера? – не унималась пожилая женщина, пытаясь поймать его в ловушку.

\- Я могу работать и дома. Для этого мне не нужны какие-либо инструменты. Они всегда со мной, - ответил физик, постукивая себя по виску. – Моя работа всегда при мне и днём и ночью.

\- Ну… что ж, я согласна, но с одним условием. Если вы не справитесь, пообещайте не оставлять её одну. Сразу же звоните мне и я заберу дочь домой.

\- Этого не будет, - твёрдо сказал он.

\- Хорошо бы, - добавила Хелен, - но всё же я сомневаюсь.

\- Этого не будет! – повысив голос, повторил физик и перевёл взгляд на улыбающуюся во все свои тридцать два прекрасных зуба, девушку. – Эми, я могу оставить тебя ненадолго? Как ты понимаешь, что я только что с самолёта и хотел бы поехать в свою… то есть… нашу квартиру, чтобы подготовиться к твоему приезду. Я вернусь вечером и останусь с тобой на ночь.

\- Это не обязательно, Шелдон, - начала протестовать Эми, - вечером ко мне придут девочки, а тебе необходимо хорошо выспаться после дороги. Я жду тебя завтра к вечеру… и никаких возражений, - грозно схмурив брови, произнесла она, заметив, что Купер собрался возражать.

\- Возможно ты и права, - вздохнул физик, - у меня много дел на сегодня. Починка лифта, восстановление дружбы с Леонардом, этим подлым предателем. Он мне будет нужен, для поездок в автошколу и по прочим делам. Так же мне понадобится ключ от твоей квартиры, чтобы перевезти все твои вещи ко мне….

\- Шелдон! – остановила его разглагольствования Эми, - давай будем решать дела по мере их поступления. Сегодня ты должен выспаться. За меня не волнуйся, с моей мамой я в хороших руках.

\- Согласованно… но завтра я приду, - ответил он, кинув угрожающий взгляд на девушку, как будто она была бы против его визита.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Эми, - я буду ждать и побрейся.

\- Ну, тогда я пошёл? – физик подарил девушке лёгкий поцелуй в губы и направился к двери. Дойдя до неё, он обернулся и хихикнув произнёс: - Подумать только, у меня будет собственный Стивен Хокинг!

Как только физик скрылся за дверью, улыбающиеся женщины посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Эми, я вижу улыбку на твоём лице. Впервые за всё время, проведённое в больнице. Этот парень может быть не такой уж и плохой, как я о нём думала? – произнесла Хелен.

\- Ты всегда ошибалась, мама, насчёт него, - ответила Эми, спрятав улыбку, - я думаю, что пришло время рассказать тебе всё о наших отношениях с самого начала. Помнишь, когда впервые вы встретились в Кембридже и ты начала оскорблять меня в его присутствии. Это был родительский день и Шелдон со своей мамой пришёл к нам на ужин. Ты помнишь его слова о том, что мы как дикие звери? Так вот в то время мы ещё не занимались сексом. Шелдон защищал меня от тебя, даже таким неординарным способом….

\- Шелдон, прости нас, - заныли трое бородатых друзей физика, как только он открыл дверь в свою квартиру.

\- Прощу, - ответил он, вешая куртку на свой компьютерный стул, - но вы должны сами признаться перед всем университетом, что сфальсифицировали результаты эксперимента.

\- Но, Шелдон, меня уволят и депортируют обратно в Индию, - застонал Радж, - я не хочу в Индию. Вы не знаете сколько там людей. Они повсюду.

\- Что ж, придётся тебе смириться с этим, - фыркнул Купер, - быть может тот новый друг, который заменит тебя не будет лжецом?

Обида снова завладела его разумом, когда приятели напомнили о случившемся в Арктике.

\- Шелдон, ты прав, мы перегнули палку, - сказал Леонард, - и готовы принести извинения за случившееся. Хоть это будет стоить нам карьеры, в отличие от тебя. Совет директоров уволит нас скорее всего, а тебя они боготворят. Они не захотят лишиться твоего гения, просто пожурят немного и отпустят восвояси.

\- Хм, - погладил бородку теоретик, раздумывая над словами друга. – Хорошо, Леонард я прощаю вас, но хочу предупредить, что меня не волнует твоё мнение и мнение остальных по поводу того, что я намерен вам сообщить. Эми Фарра Фаулер будет жить со мной в этой квартире.

\- Что?! – в один голос воскликнули парни.

\- Шелдон, это была бугагашенька? – осторожно спросил Говард.

\- Я вполне серьёзен, - ответил физик, - Эми нуждается в постоянном уходе и я намерен предоставить ей его. Поэтому было бы логично, чтобы мы жили вместе.

\- О каком уходе ты говоришь? – спросил удивлённый Леонард.

\- Разве Пенни не просветила вас о состоянии Эми, пока я отсутствовал? – парни отрицательно покачали головами, - странно? Эта женщина может говорить часами о всяких глупостях но о важных вещах даже не упомянула.

Парни снова покачали головами, ожидая продолжения новостей от Шелдона. Он не заставил себя долго ждать:

\- Эми нуждается в круглосуточном уходе, потому, что не может ходить из-за травмы позвоночника.

\- Шелдон, но ты даже о себе позаботиться не можешь, - отойдя от шока, сказал Леонард, - особенно, когда болен.

\- Именно поэтому я рассчитываю на всех вас и на девочек в том числе. И начнём с того, что сейчас мы идём к домовладельцу и требуем отремонтировать лифт и установить пандус там где потребуется. Это сделаем я и Леонард. Для вас Говард и Радж есть другое дело. Сделать пандус в нашей квартире. Кроме того вам предстоит приделать на стену в ванной комнате ручки в стене, чтобы Эми могла держаться за них во время посещения туалета и приёма ванны. За деньги не переживайте. Я готов заплатить за любые издержки.

\- Всё понятно, мы сделаем это, - произнёс Леонард, - но что будет со мной? Я не смогу так быстро найти другую квартиру.

\- Тебе не нужно этого делать, Эми хочет, чтобы ты жил с нами, если ты готов на это.

\- Да, но где я буду спать?

\- В своей комнате, конечно, - ответил Шелдон, удивляясь глупому вопросу, - Эми будет жить в моей комнате и пока не возникли дополнительные вопросы, скажу сразу… спать мы будем вместе. Вы, конечно этого не знаете и считаете меня девственником, но я не являюсь таковым с семнадцати лет. Хочу так же отметить, что коитус у меня был только с одной девушкой, с Эми Фарра Фаулер.

Парни были в шоке. Все трое сидели с отвисшими челюстями и Говард даже присвистнул, чем заработал себе второй страйк. Немного отойдя от новостей, Леонард произнёс:

\- Ну ты и кобель, приятель. Столько лет ничего нам не говорил.

\- Не знаю, как секс с одной женщиной, которую я люблю, делает меня кобелём, хотя я очень искусен в этом. Можете спросить у Эми. А не говорил потому, что вы не спрашивали. И почему вы всё ещё здесь, когда у нас много работы.

\- Но, Шелдон, мы ещё даже не были дома. Позволь нам хотя бы принять душ, - завопил Говард, - я ещё не видел маму.

\- Хорошо, встречаемся у нас через два часа для дальнейших инструкций. А у меня есть работа для девочек. Они должны поехать к Эми и собрать её вещи. И ещё одно. Леонард, тебе предстоит поработать личным водителем для меня и Эми, пока я не куплю собственную машину.

\- Как будто когда-то было иначе, - пробурчал сосед, - погоди, что? Ты хочешь купить машину?!

\- Да, минивэн Фольксваген Пассат Б8,Туран. С автоматической коробкой передач. Я думаю, что в такую машину поместится кресло Эми.

\- Да в неё поместится не одно кресло, бадди, - усмехнулся Леонард. – Но разумно ли покупать такой дорогой автомобиль?

\- Вполне. Я могу себе позволить такую машину. Правда я не очень разбираюсь в автомобилях и мне понадобится помощь всей нашей группы, чтобы подобрать мне достойную машину, которая понравится Эми.

\- Рассчитывай на нас, дружище. Эми наш друг и мы хотим, чтобы ей было с нами комфортно.

\- Спасибо, Леонард, другого я и не ожидал, – ответил Шелдон, мило улыбаясь. – А теперь поехали, сначала к домовладельцу, а после в автошколу.

Через две недели доктор Купер встречал свою девушку из больницы. С большим трудом он смог достать для неё такое же кресло как и у Стивена Хокинга, только без дополнительных приборов для синтеза речи. Эми могла сама управлять инвалидным креслом и передвигаться в любых направлениях. Шелдон был счастливее девушки и целый час катался на нём по коридорам больницы, пока Эми готовилась к выписке.

Физик прокатил и мать Эми, которая осталась очень довольной и громко смеялась, когда её слегка заносило на поворотах.

Ларри и Эми опасливо переглядывались, наблюдая за весельем Шелдона и Хелен и не узнавали свою жену и мать. Миссис Фаулер в корне поменяла своё представление о Шелдоне.

Услышав от дочери историю их любви и разлуки, Хелен была потрясена и долго вымаливала у Эми прощение, за все плохие слова в адрес её и доктора Купера.

В шесть часов вечера семья Фаулер и Шелдон покинули больницу. Хелен настояла на том, что должна была лично убедиться, что её дочери будет хорошо в квартире физиков и они все вместе поехали на Лос-Роблес авеню в новеньком серебристо-синем фольксвагене минивэне.

За рулём был Леонард, который терпеливо ждал прибытие пассажиров целых три часа.

\- Вау, какая чудесная машина у тебя, Леонард! – воскликнула Эми, как только Шелдон опустил девушку на заднее пассажирское сидение рядом с отцом и матерью.

\- Вообще-то, это наша машина, Эми, - усмехнулся теоретик, - твоя и моя. Я купил её неделю назад, ведь у тебя больше нет транспортного средства после аварии. И прежде, чем ты спросишь о её цене, скажу сразу, что её стоимость не ударит по нашему совместному бюджету, так как у меня были некоторые сбережения. А так как изобретения адомантия, как у Росомахи в ближайшее время не предвидится, чтобы сделать себе экзоскелет, то я решил вложить их в приобретение автомобиля.

\- А почему за рулем этот господин, - прошептала Хелен на ухо Шелдону.

\- Потому, что я иногда путаю педали. Разрешите вам представить моего соседа и лучшего друга, доктор Леонард Хофстэдтер. Он физик-экспериментатор. Мы работаем вместе в Калтехе. – произнёс Шелдон и обратился к другу, - Леонард, это мистер и миссис Фаулер, родители Эми. Ну, а саму Эми ты уже знаешь.

\- Приятно познакомиться с вами, - улыбаясь ответил маленький физик и завёл машину, - так куда мы едем?

\- Домой, - удовлетворённо произнёс Шелдон, - Эми пора познакомиться с её новым местом обитания, с её квартирой.


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22.**

Доктор Купер гордился собой, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией родителей Эми, рассматривающих в мельчайших подробностях усовершенствованную квартиру физиков.

Ребята постарались сделать всё возможное, чтобы девушка не испытывала неудобств, передвигаясь по новому месту жительства на коляске.

Шелдон не только добился от домовладельца починки лифта в короткие сроки, это ему не стоило никаких затрат. Достаточно было привести хозяину здания неопровержимые доводы о некоторых нарушениях противопожарной безопасности, чтобы лифт заработал в течение недели. Кроме того домовладелец так расщедрился, что установил дополнительный пандус при входе в здание.

Семейство Фаулеров было ошарашено не только квартирой, но и встречей их дочери, друзьями Купера. Новое пристанище Эми было красиво украшено, одобренными Шелдоном украшениями и огромным баннером на стене со словами приветствия. Брюнетка была так растрогана всем этим вниманием к своей особе, что пролила не одну слезу, что не понравилось её старо-новому парню.

Эми пришлось долго объяснять Шелдону, что она не испытывала боли в спине и не была расстроена, это были просто слёзы счастья. И когда до долговязого физика-теоретика дошла мысль девушки, он тут же расплылся в очаровательной улыбке, такой широкой, что его слегка выступающий передний зуб слегка прикрыл нижнюю губу. Эми так сильно любила его в этот момент, он был похож на застенчивого медвежонка и выглядел очень мило.

Радж устроил изумительную вечеринку и весь вечер зажигал с миссис Фаулер на импровизированном танцполе, что напрягало Ларри и вызывало смех у всех остальных.

Даже Эми танцевала с Шелдоном, который ловко управлялся с её креслом, крутя его вокруг себя, изображая что-то похожее на танго.

Ближе к десяти часам вечера пьяные и довольные гости разошлись по домам, в том числе и Леонард, любезно предоставив новой паре уединение. Пообещав, что проведёт ночь с Пенни, физик-экспериментатор прихватил пару бутылок пива и захлопнул за собой дверь, пожелав всем спокойной ночи.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – участливо спросил Шелдон, оставшись с Эми наедине. Внезапно он почувствовал нерешительность в своих дальнейших действиях.

\- Спасибо, неплохо, - скромно произнесла она, потирая затёкшую шею, - немного болит шея. Наверное оттого, что ещё не привыкла к инвалидному креслу.

\- Это исправит массаж, я думаю. А ещё что-то болит? – беспокоился физик.

\- Есть боль в спине. Наверное мне уже пора принимать лекарство?

\- Да, конечно, - засуетился Шелдон, доставая из сумочки Эми все, прописанные ей препараты. Разложив их по дате и времени приёма, он принёс девушке нужные лекарства и стакан воды.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Эми, передавая обратно пустую посуду.

Девушка снова осмотрелась и глубоко вздохнула, бросив смущённый взгляд на Купера. Она уже пару часов испытывала мучительную нужду к мочеиспусканию, но не решалась попросить помощи.

Как не странно, но он заметил дискомфорт девушки и спросил:

\- Эми, что-то тревожит тебя? – насторожился он, - ты можешь спросить, что угодно. Я всегда готов помочь. Может ты недовольна приёмом и уже не хочешь оставаться?

\- Нет, нет, что ты Шелдон! – воскликнула она, - Просто есть проблемы, о которых мы забыли упомянуть, но тем не менее они очень важны. И чем быстрее мы решим их, тем лучше. Решать надо очень быстро… я уже не могу терпеть. Мой мочевой пузырь готов взорваться.

\- Эми, что же ты так долго молчала, Господи! – воскликнул он и, схватив коляску протолкнул её в ванную комнату.

Поразмыслив немного, стоя над унитазом, Шелдон нашёл выход.

\- Придумал! – важно заявил он, подняв вверх указательный палец, - Сделаем следующее. Я поднимаю тебя с кресла и держу над унитазом, пока ты снимаешь с себя трусики. Потом сажаю тебя на этот стерильный, как ты могла заметить фарфоровый инструмент и удаляюсь за дверь, чтобы не смущать тебя. Как ты можешь видеть, ручка смыва находится сбоку, для твоего удобства. Кроме того, Воловиц установил дополнительный кран с душевой лейкой, который ты можешь использовать вместо биде. Я уже испытал его на себе после опорожнения кишечника и остался доволен его работой. Кроме того, я взял на себя смелость и купил несколько женских журналов, чтобы во время освобождения кишечника ты….

\- Это всё безусловно интересно… твои инструкции, но если ты не поможешь мне, всё может кончиться уже сейчас и этот усовершенствованный унитаз может мне понадобиться не скоро… - застонала Эми, хватаясь за живот.

\- Ой, прости! – воскликнул парень, напуганный предстоящей уборкой, - Ты готова?

\- Уже пару часов, как готова, - фыркнула Эми, хватаясь обеими руками за шею парня.

Шелдон приподнял девушку с кресла, заметив какой лёгкой она стала после трёхмесячной комы. Как пёрышко. Эми спустила трусики, которые тут же соскользнули на пол, не удерживаемые неподвижными ногами.

Эми стало неудобно перед парнем за этот конфуз, но он молча поднял их с пола и аккуратно сложил в корзину для грязного белья. После чего уставился на девушку, сидящую на унитазе.

\- Тебе удобно? – заботливо произнёс он.

\- Очень удобно, но… может ты выйдешь за дверь… всё-таки? Не хочу начинать в твоём присутствии.

\- Ой! Прости! Уже ухожу. Крикни, когда закончишь, - сказал физик и скрылся за дверью.

\- О, да! – блаженно произнесла Эми, облегчаясь.

Вулканский слух Шелдона уловил её последнюю фразу и он улыбнулся, прижавшись спиной к стене в ожидании.

Сделав дело, Эми воспользовалась изобретением Говарда и вымыла себя, что оказалось очень удобно и приятно. Особенно, когда девушка обнаружила тумбочку с мягкими одноразовыми полотенцами и женские гигиенические прокладки, заботливо приготовленные для неё Шелдоном. Хоть в этом она не будет зависеть от посторонней помощи.

Эми позвала Шелдона, но он не торопился снимать девушку с унитаза. Поздравив её с облегчением, физик направился к ванне и стал её наполнять.

\- Тебе стоит принять ванну после больницы, чтобы избавиться от всех этих кошмарных микробов, - произнёс он.

\- Хорошо, но у меня нет здесь моей одежды, - вздохнула она.

\- Ошибаешься Эми, - ухмыльнулся он, - все твои вещи, нужные на первое время, девочки перевезли сюда из твоей квартиры, в том числе и те, которые понадобятся для работы.

\- Ты всё продумал? – усмехнулась она и снова потёрла шею, - а что насчёт массажа?

\- Я взял пару уроков у твоего лечащего врача, как его делать, чтобы не навредить. Так что, я почти специалист, - важно заявил он, выключая воду, - ты сможешь помыться сама или тебе потребуется помощь?

\- Только при посадке и высадке… наверное, - смутившись ответила Эми, - но мне неудобно, что ты увидишь меня голой.

\- Эми, - снисходительно закатил глаза физик, - я помню каждую родинку и каждую веснушку на твоём обнажённом теле. Меня ничто не удивит, если… конечно у тебя не появились шрамы или татуировки… с именем Крипке… например. Мне было бы очень неприятно наблюдать… это. И вот тебе интересный факт о татуировках. Пенни, как я понял, испытывает такую безграничную любовь к супу, что сделала себе татуировку в виде иероглифа, обозначающего суп… на своей ягодичной мышце.

\- Хмм… Не волнуйся, Шелдон, ничего такого у меня нет. Я вообще не люблю татуировки, – ответила Эми, начиная нагло раздеваться перед ним, не сводя глаз с покрасневшего физика, ей не очень понравилась идея того, что он видел татушку Пенни, на её заднице. Может, между ними, что-то всё-таки было? Решив оставить этот вопрос на потом, Эми насмешливо продолжила: - И уж тем более, я не стала бы делать татушку и изображением Барри, а вот твоё лицо на моей левой ягодице смотрелось бы прикольно.

\- Эми! – воскликнул он, но догадка озарила лицо Шелдона. Прищурившись и сложив руки на груди, он произнёс, - я понял, юная леди, что ты делаешь. Тебе не понравилось моё упоминание о Крипке и чтобы отомстить мне, ты решила поместить мой портрет на свою задницу. Тем самым как бы говоря мне, что там моё место?

\- А ты молодец! – смеясь ответила Эми, похлопывая указательным пальцем по кончику своего носа, показывая тем самым, что парень превзошёл её ожидания.

\- Да! Я гений! – закричал он, радуясь своей сообразительности, но быстро заткнулся и уставился на грудь девушки, которую она только что освободила от бюстгальтера.

\- Может, ты поможешь мне попасть в ванну? – хихикнула Эми, любуясь замешательством и полным ступором своего парня.

\- О, да… конечно… - находясь где-то далеко в себе, ответил он на автомате, но внезапно быстро захлопал глазами и отвёл их в сторону, – давай обопрись об меня снова, как в прошлый раз….

Эми расстегнула молнию на юбке и оплела руками шею парня. Как только он приподнял её, юбка так же как и трусики покинула свою хозяйку, упав к её ногам. Шелдон это заметил и взяв девушку на руки отнёс её в ванну, радуясь по пути, что её обнажённое тело касалось его.

Усадив Эми в ванну, Шелдон положил на полочку в пределах её доступности банные принадлежности и присел на крышку унитаза, готовый прийти на помощь девушке в любую минуту.

Наблюдая за тем, как ловко Эми справлялась с поставленной задачей, Шелдон одновременно испытывал и облегчение за то, что она могла сама позаботиться о себе, и разочарование за то, что он не мог лишний раз прикоснуться к её обнажённому телу.

Но всё же он был не бесполезен. Эми потребовалась его помощь, когда возникли проблемы со спуском воды, до которого она не могла дотянуться и в смывании мыла с её тела. Шелдон выполнил все процедуры и, закутав девушку в большое полотенце, вытащил её из ванны.

Достав из комода ночную рубашку и трусики, физик помог девушке облачиться в них и уложил её в постель, после чего принёс с кухни стакан тёплого молока с печеньем.

Пока Эми поглощала всё это, Шелдон прилёг рядом, молча наблюдая за её движениями. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что Эми Фарра Фаулер живёт с ним и будет спать в его кровати….

\- Шелдон, - позвала Эми, ставя стакан на тумбочку, - ты обещал мне массаж.

Ответа не последовало и девушка повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть, почему он молчит. Улыбка тут же озарила её лицо. Шелдон крепко спал, сложив руки под щёку и слегка приоткрыв рот. Эми поймала себя на мысли, что ей очень не хватало этого милого зрелища.

Девушка погладила его по щеке, подумав, как же сильно он устал за сегодняшний день, что даже не смог переодеться в свою пижаму. Она знала, если Шелдон проснётся в одежде, то его настроение будет испорчено и целый день он будет считать себя не выспавшимся. Такое уже было однажды, ещё в Гарварде. Эми вздохнула и похлопав парня по плечу, тихо произнесла?

\- Шелдон, проснись, тебе надо переодеться….

\- Бабуленька, я хочу ещё один блинчик, - пробубнил он во сне и перевернулся на спину.

Хихикнув, Эми снова позвала его, но уже громче:

\- Тревога, тревога! – вскочил он с кровати, напугав девушку, потирая глаза.

\- Шелдон, нет тревоги, - как можно спокойнее ответила она, - ты уснул в одежде. Надо переодеться.

\- Да, точно, - ответил он, зевая.

\- Шелдон, заботясь обо мне, ты совсем забыл о себе. Это неправильно, - грустно сказала Эми.

\- Всё нормально, не волнуйся, - снова зевнув, ответил он, вставая с кровати, - и я не сделал тебе массаж. Как твоя шея?

\- Может подождать до завтра, - улыбнувшись произнесла она, наблюдая, как Шелдон взял свою пижаму и направился в ванную.

\- Что ж, я думаю, первый день прошёл успешно, для нас обоих, - сказал вслух физик, забираясь под тёплые струи душа.

Разгневанный Крипке влетел без стука в кабинет декана факультета физики и с порога начал кричать:

\- Доктор Гейблхаузер, я не могу работать в таких условиях! Купер должен был предоставить мне отчёт о командировке в Арктике ещё неделю назад, но до сих пор не сделал этого!

\- Доктор Купер взял отпуск на неопределённое время, слава Богу, - спокойно ответил декан, сложив руки под подбородком. Так что, займитесь другим делом, тем более, что он уже отчитался о неудачной поездке передо мной.

\- Но эксперимент не закончен! – возмущался Барри, - вы не могли отпустить его в отпуск. Не сейчас!

\- Доктор Купер опроверг эту теорию и мне этого достаточно, - хладнокровно ответил Эрик Гейблхаузер.

\- И вы верите ему на слово? Ушам своим не верю, - фыркнул Крипке.

\- Верю и вам советую. И доктор Крипке, чтобы вам было понятнее, объясню. Вы выдвинули гипотезу, Купер сделал расчёты, которых не смогли сделать вы. Он сам поехал в Арктику и сам опроверг вашу гипотезу, пока вы, как мне сообщили некоторые подчинённые, вместо того, чтобы ухаживать за вашей девушкой в больнице, развлекались с аспирантками в барах.

\- Да, но к тому времени как Купер уехал я действительно ухаживал за Эми. А развлекался в барах, как вы говорите, я после того, как мы расстались с доктором Фаулер.

\- Хм, интересно, - ответил Эрик, приподнимая брови, - доктор Купер сообщил мне, что уходит в отпуск, чтобы ухаживать за своей парализованной девушкой. И как ни странно, по имени Эми Фарра Фаулер. Подумать только, какое совпадение.

\- Что?! – воскликнул Барри, - этого не может быть!

\- А Купер молодец, - усмехнулся декан, - он не только опроверг вашу гипотезу, ещё и девушку вашу увёл. Я всегда знал, что он не так прост, как считают другие. Хотя по университету ходили сплетни о его нетрадиционной ориентации, я всё-таки предпочитал думать, что он просто асексуален. Но я рад, что Шелдон наконец нашёл ту единственную, которую так долго ждал, несмотря на то, что она инвалид. Что ж, я горжусь им.

\- Вообще-то они встречались в Гарварде, ещё в юности. Так что, это я скорее отбил у него Эми, – злорадно хихикнул Барри.

\- И бросили её в трудном положении, да вы герой, доктор Крипке, - ухмыльнулся Эрик.

\- Скорее это было обоюдным решением, - пытался оправдаться физик-теоретик. – Мы решили остаться друзьями.

\- Ха, зная Шелдона, он вряд ли допустит это, - рассмеялся Эрик и погрузил взгляд в документы на столе, показывая тем самым, что разговор закончен.

\- Посмотрим, - гордо ответил Барри, покидая кабинет декана и врезаясь лицом в чью-то грудь, одетую в красную майку с жёлтой молнией.

\- Крипке?! – воскликнул Шелдон, отскакивая в сторону от неожиданного прикосновения.

\- Купер?! – раздосадовано прокартавил Барри. – Не ожидал, что ты появишься в университете. Я слышал, что у тебя теперь насыщенная жизнь?

\- Справедливо замечено… на этот раз, - ответил Шелдон, не скрывая довольной улыбки, - и я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за предоставленную мне возможность снова быть счастливым.

\- Да что ты? – усмехнулся Барри, - ты наверное очень счастлив, таская на себе Эми целыми днями? Я могу поставить на кон тысячу баксов, что тебе это надоест уже через месяц.

\- Ты меня недооцениваешь, Крипке, - скрестив руки на груди, важно ответил Шелдон, - так что готовь тысячу долларов, если так хочешь попрощаться с ними. О, я вижу, что ты был у декана? Надеюсь он выгнал тебя из Калтеха?

\- Не дождёшься, - огрызнулся Барри и зашагал прочь.

\- Может нет, а может и да, - сказал себе Шелдон, провожая взглядом соперника.

Как только Крипке скрылся за поворотом, физик постучал в дверь декана, трижды повторив его звание и имя.

\- Входите, доктор Купер, - услышал Шелдон и вошёл в кабинет.

\- У меня мало времени, доктор Гейблхаузер, поэтому начну с главного. Необходимо, чтобы университет запросил к себе на работу доктора Фаулер в отдел нейробиологии. Это просто жизненно необходимо.

\- Я конечно сомневаюсь, но готов выслушать ваши доводы, доктор Купер.

\- Да вы издеваетесь, - усмехнулся Шелдон, - любой университет в стране мечтает заполучить Эми к себе на работу.

\- Возможно, - согласился Эрик, - но в чём ваша выгода?

\- Мне было бы удобно работать с ней в одном университете. Я смог бы сэкономить время для её доставки на работу и обратно, а так же обеденное время, - честно ответил Шелдон.

\- Хорошо, я подумаю над вашим предложением, - улыбаясь ответил Эрик. – А что касается вас, доктор Купер, то совет директоров пошёл вам на встречу и разрешил работать удалённо, но вы должны будете проводить две лекции в неделю. Надеюсь, что такие условия подойдут для вас на первое время?

\- Это отличные условия и как только я устрою Эми в Калтех, то немедленно вернусь из отпуска, - бросив на декана лукавый взгляд, сказал Шелдон.

\- Ну, с этим не стоит торопиться, - усмехнулся Эрик, - некоторые люди счастливы не видеть вас в этих стенах. Особенно доктор Крипке.

\- О, кстати о нём, - произнёс Шелдон и сжал губы, соображая как донести свою мысль до декана, - я бы хотел воздержаться от дальнейшей работы с этим человеком… по личным причинам. Боюсь, что работа с ним над одними и теми же проектами может пагубно отразиться на будущем науки.

\- Да, ладно Купер, не в науке дело, - рассмеялся Гейблхаузер, - уже весь Калтех знает, что ты увёл у него девушку!

\- Могу я уточнить, - важно ответил физик-теоретик, - не увёл, а вернул.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, можешь идти, я подумаю над вашими словами.

\- Эми, - позвал физик девушку, как только вошёл в квартиру и бросил ключи в чашу у двери.

\- Шелдон, я здесь, - ответила она из спальни, - иди сюда!

\- Что делаешь? – спросил он, войдя в комнату и обнаружив девушку в кровати с ноутбуком на коленях. – И как ты забралась в кровать?

\- Пенни помогла мне. У нас сегодня был насыщенный денёк. Мы занимались шопингом, - ответила она, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Мне теперь нужна другая одежда, с которой я могла бы легко справиться. Мы купили несколько платьев, они намного удобнее, чем юбки. А как прошёл твой день?

\- Хорошо, если не считать того, что я столкнулся у кабинета декана с Крипке.

\- О, Боже, я надеюсь он не сказал тебе ничего плохого? Он не обидел тебя?

\- Меня не так легко обидеть, Эми, - усмехнулся он. – Скорее, он был раздосадован моим присутствием. Но я, как вежливый человек, поблагодарил его за предоставленную мне возможность снова быть счастливым с тобой.

\- Ты счастлив со мной? – смущённо спросила она.

\- Я и мечтать не мог, что ты снова будешь рядом, Эми, - ответил он, забирая у неё ноутбук и присаживаясь рядом. – А так же… за мной должок. Ты не забыла о предстоящем массаже?

\- Я ждала его целый день, - хихикнула Эми, подмигивая, чем ввела физика в краску.

Но быстро придя в себя, он хлопнул в ладоши и потёр их друг о друга, согревая.

\- Что ж, начнём….

Шелдон бережно освободил девушку от верхней одежды и уложил её на живот. Достав из тумбочки массажное масло, он задумался, что делать дальше.

\- Шелдооон, - пропела она и повернула голову, чтобы узнать причину его нерешительности, - что случилось?

\- Не могу решить как мне поступить, - ответил он, - было бы удобнее, если я сяду тебе на попу, но боюсь причинить тебе боль.

\- Не волнуйся, если я почувствую дискомфорт, я просто скажу тебе об этом и ты приподнимешься. Но я думаю, что всё будет хорошо, - ответила она, расстёгивая бюстгальтер. Шелдон чуть не выронил масло из рук, уставившись на её обнажённую спину.

\- Ладно, - медленно ответил он, заползая на кровать и присаживаясь на её задницу, - тебе не больно?

\- Совсем нет, - ответила она, расслабляясь.

\- Тогда начнём, - сказал он, наливая масло на руки и распространяя его по поверхности спины, отчего у девушки пробежали мурашки.

Шелдон улыбнулся и продолжил втирать масло в её кожу, заметив про себя, что она всё такая же мягкая, как и в юности. Начав с шеи, он тщательно растирал мышцы избегая зоны позвоночника. Движения были плавными и глубокими и Эми тихонько начала постанывать, наслаждаясь его прикосновениями.

Тем временем, руки Шелдона опускались всё ниже, увеличивая амплитуду, чтобы размять остальные мышцы, что было нелёгким делом, поскольку от неподвижности они были в тонусе и не расслаблялись.

\- Я думаю, тебе понадобится настоящий массажист, - тихо произнёс он, - не думаю, что справлюсь с узлами на твоей спине.

\- Хмм, - простонала девушка, - у тебя хорошо получается. Мне очень приятно.

\- Я понимаю, но этого мало, Эми. – произнёс он, разминая очередной узелок под лопаткой. – Впрочем, если делать массаж регулярно, то я возможно справлюсь с поставленной задачей.

\- Я верю в тебя, - промурлыкала она слабеющим от блаженства, голосом.

Шелдон улыбнулся, наблюдая как его руки оказывают на девушку благодатное влияние. Он дарил ей маленькую радость и Эми наслаждалась этим, забыв на мгновение о своём новом статусе, инвалида.

Девушка уже спала, когда Шелдон закончил массаж. Закутав её одеялом, он наконец-то решил позаботиться о себе. Ведь сегодня была пятница, а пятница – день винтажных игр. И у него оставался всего час до прихода парней.

Физик решил принять душ и смыть с себя массажное масло, которое почему-то было везде. Настроив воду, он забрался в ванную и расслабился, ощущая тёплые струи стекающие по его телу.

Шелдон закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь сильным напором воды. Внезапно его осенило. Для Эми нужна ванна с гидромассажем! Он представил её обнажённое тело, омываемое сильными струями воды со всех сторон. Представил как её грудь колыхалась бы от воздействия течения и как на ней лопались бы образовавшиеся пузырьки.

Шелдон глубоко вздохнул, рисуя в своём разуме эту восхитительную картину и почувствовал внезапный прилив крови к своим гениталиям.

\- О, нееет, только не это, - процедил он сквозь зубы и посмотрел вниз, где маленький Купер требовал срочного удовлетворения.

Шелдон переключил воду на холодную и тихо застонал, пытаясь вспомнить колинар, который он научился использовать, чтобы подавлять эмоции. Вулканская методика управления гневом помогала в случае с его друзьями и остальными людьми, когда те доставали его. Но в данную минуту он не сработал. Голое тело Эми продолжало преследовать его разум и, включив снова тёплую воду, Шелдон взялся за работу, крепко обхватив свой член рукой.

Физик-теоретик был снова бодр и весел, когда вся компания собралась вместе для поглощения пищи и вечера винтажных видеоигр.

Проверив Эми, которая по-прежнему крепко спала, он убрал её еду в холодильник и уселся на своё место, запретив парням издавать громкие крики и писки в процессе игры.

\- Леонард, - внезапно сказал Купер своему соседу, не сводя глаз с экрана телевизора, сильно давя на кнопки контроллера, чтобы заставить сантехника Марио прыгать как можно выше, - нам нужна ванна с гидромассажем для Эми.

\- Согласен, - ответил брюнет, - мне и Пенни понравилось бы тусоваться в ней.

\- Леонард, - закатив глаза произнёс Шелдон, ставя игру на паузу, - в соглашении о проживании чётко прописано, что ванну может занимать только один человек, за исключением случаев вторжения водорастворимых инопланетян. Так что, для экономии воды, гидромассаж может быть применён только в медицинских целях, а именно стимулировать мышцы Эми, чтобы не допустить их атрофии.

\- Шелдон, я перестал узнавать тебя, - недоумённо произнёс Говард, - никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь так заботиться о ком-то, кроме себя.

\- Не о ком-то, - поправил Шелдон, - об Эми. Она моя девушка и моя прямая обязанность обеспечить ей надлежащий комфорт и удовлетворять все её пожелания. Кроме того, мне самому это доставляет удовольствие.

\- А какие именно её пожелания ты удовлетворяешь? – хихикнул Радж, подмигнув Говарду.

\- Ну, это с какой стороны посмотреть, - начал рассуждать Шелдон, - в основном я помогаю ей….

\- О, Боже, Шелдон, - не выдержав наивности друга, воскликнул Леонард, - они говорят о сексе!

\- Ой, - смутился Шелдон и уставился на свои руки, но немного подумав, продолжил, - Эми ещё не готова к более близким отношениям. Я обещал ей, что подожду с соитием.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты хочешь секса с Эми? – удивлённо прищурившись, спросил Говард.

\- Не понимаю, что в моём ответе тебе непонятно, Говард, - вздохнув ответил Шелдон, - я такой же взрослый мужчина с рабочими гениталиями, как и вы все. Конечно я хочу секса с Эми. И если ваше любопытство удовлетворено, то я бы хотел вернуться к игре.

Как только братья-итальянцы Марио и Луиджи снова начали свои приключения, из спальни Шелдона раздался грохот. Испуганный физик бросил контроллер и, ударившись коленом о журнальный столик, рванул на помощь, не обращая внимания на сильную боль в ноге.

\- Эми! – воскликнул он, врываясь в комнату, где на полу сидела его девушка, пытающаяся соединить свои ноги вместе. – Что случилось? Почему ты на полу?

\- Я хотела сама перебраться на кресло, чтобы сделать тебе сюрприз, появившись в гостиной, но не смогла, - всхлипнула девушка, - кресло отъехало и я упала.

\- О, Боже, это моя вина, - запаниковал Шелдон, - я забыл его поставить на тормоз. Ты не ушиблась?

\- Немного отбила себе задницу, - снова всхлипнула она, соединив наконец обе ноги вместе, - больше всего пострадала моя гордость. Но я виню себя в том, что напугала тебя.

\- Да уж, - согласился физик, - я думал, что получу инсульт или инфаркт, пока бежал к тебе, не зная, что я увижу за этой дверью. Но не будем о плохом, ты наверное голодна?

\- Немного, - ответила она, пододвигая кресло поближе, - помоги мне, пожалуйста.

Шелдон усадил её на кресло и вывез в гостиную, где ребята уже складывали свои контроллеры после игры и скручивали провода, убирая старенький «Нинтэндо» в коробку.

\- Привет Эмиии, - произнесли Леонард и Говард в один голос, Радж просто взмахнул рукой и опустил глаза.

\- Добрый вечер, ребята, - улыбаясь ответила она, - почему вы перестали играть?

\- Мы подумали, что это будет неуместно, - ответил Леонард.

\- Почему? Я люблю видеоигры. И не раз в юности оставляла Шелдона позади себя в Марио карт.

\- Он неспособен водить машину, - хихикнул Говард, - Шелдон даже в игре путает газ и тормоз. Не понимаю, зачем он купил автомобиль, если до сих пор просит нас возить его везде.

\- Уверяю тебя, Говард, - огрызнулся теоретик, - я уже перестал путать педали, просто я привык пользоваться услугами Леонарда. Мне просто нравится, что он меня везде возит. Это придаёт ему особый вес в моих глазах. Леонард меня идеализирует и ничто не сможет свергнуть меня с этого пьедестала.

Все дружно закатили глаза, в том числе и Эми.

\- О да, это бесспорно, - буркнул Леонард, - я на тебя прям молюсь.

\- Вот видишь, Эми, - удовлетворённо выдохнул Шелдон, - я клей, связывающий эту маленькую социальную группу.

\- Боюсь, что это был сарказм, - ответила девушка, мило улыбнувшись.

\- Зараза! – воскликнул Купер, - я думал, что достаточно хорошо научился его распознавать. Очевидно я был неправ.

\- Не переживай. Я помогу тебе с этим, - ответила Эми, утопая в голубых глазах парня, сверливших её зелёные.

\- Да у них скоро дети пойдут… только от взгляда! – рассмеялся Говард, переводя глаза с Эми на Шелдона и обратно, - прямо глазной коитус!

\- Господа, вечер винтажных игр закончился после твоих слов, Говард, - огрызнулся на инженера Шелдон, направляясь к входной двери, - всем спокойной ночи! И Эми, - обратился он к девушке, - не обращай внимание на его слова. Воловиц просто инженер.


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23.**

\- Я думаю, что ты отреагировал через чур жёстко на шутку Говарда, - улыбнувшись произнесла Эми, как только Шелдон запер дверь квартиры, выставив друзей.

\- Эми права, Шелдон, - согласился Леонард, убирая посуду со стола. – Ты же уже привык к его дурацким шуткам….

\- Но, Эми не привыкла! – огрызнулся физик-теоретик. – Он не имел права говорить о детях. Эми парализована и никто не знает, будут ли у неё вообще дети? А если и будут, как она сможет заботиться о них? Воловицу надо было сначала думать, а уж потом раскрывать свой рот!

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, что напомнил мне о том, что я немощный инвалид, - с трудом сдерживая слёзы, ответила Эми, - я то почти забыла об этом. Извини, Леонард, я поеду в спальню. И не смей помогать мне, Шелдон!

Девушка развернула своё кресло и покатилась в комнату Шелдона, оставив парней в гостиной в полной тишине. Первым нарушил молчание Купер:

\- Может, у неё началась менструация? Иначе, я не понимаю её гнева.

\- Ну и болван ты, Шелдон, - ухмыльнулся Леонард, - ты только что, обидел свою девушку ещё сильнее, чем Говард. Вместо того, чтобы заставить Эми забыть о недуге, ты усугубил положение, намекнув на её беспомощность.

\- Но это правда. Я не сказал ни слова лжи, - оправдывался Шелдон.

\- Вот именно, - вздохнул Леонард, - и Эми прекрасно об этом знает. Шелдон, ты знаешь, что значит фраза: «Надежда умирает последней»? Не отвечай, это риторический вопрос. Так вот, не убивай её надежду на чудо.

Шелдон опустил голову и медленно сел на своё место. Кусая нижнюю губу, он глубоко осмысливал слова друга.

\- Кажется, я должен извиниться перед Эми, - тихо произнёс он.

\- И чем быстрее, тем лучше, - поддержал друга, Леонард. – Поговори с ней, дружище. Я пойду на ночь к Пенни, наверное она уже пришла с работы. Звони, если понадобится помощь.

Шелдон молча кивнул маленькому физику и поспешил в свою комнату.

Эми сидела в кресле возле окна и смотрела на сгущающиеся тучи, накрывающие Пасадену. Услышав открывающуюся дверь, она быстро вытерла глаза и тяжело вздохнула.

\- Кажется, будет дождь, - произнесла она, не отрывая глаз от окна.

\- Возможно, - ответил он, присаживаясь на край кровати и разворачивая Эми к себе лицом, - прости меня, я хуже Говарда. Мне не стоило говорить этих слов.

\- Ты не сказал ничего, что не было бы правдой, Шелдон, - ответила она, прикоснувшись ладонью к его щеке, - это я должна извиняться, что так остро отреагировала на твои слова.

\- Ты ни в чём не виновата, - улыбнулся он и, сняв её руку со своей щеки поцеловал каждый пальчик, после чего заглянул в её глаза и тихо произнёс, - ну, если мы простили друг друга, тогда пора ложиться спать.

\- Согласна, - улыбнулась она в ответ и добавила, - я передумала, мне понадобится твоя помощь.

\- Отлично, тогда в ванную. Поехали! – Шелдон выхватил девушку из коляски и потащил в ванную комнату принимать гигиенические процедуры.

Шелдон сидел на кровати и массировал Эми ноги, когда вдруг она спросила:

\- Можно задать тебе вопрос, который мучает меня несколько дней?

\- Угу, - на автомате ответил он, увлечённый своим делом.

\- Шелдон, ты недавно сказал, что у Пенни на заднице есть татуировка, изображающая иероглиф, символизирующий суп.

\- Угу, - продолжая массировать ступню девушки, промычал он.

\- Ты видел Пенни голой? – прямо спросила она.

\- Угу, - не меняя тональности, ответил он.

\- Так вот, Шелдон, я бы хотела поподробнее узнать, как это произошло? Вы были, когда-нибудь… близки с Пенни? – осторожно спросила она.

Физик перестал массировать ноги и пристально посмотрел в глаза своей подруги.

\- Эми, у тебя короткая память или ты ударилась головой, когда упала с кровати?

\- Шелдон! – воскликнула она, протестуя. – Мне просто любопытно, когда ты видел Пенни голой?

\- Ничего интересного, - фыркнул он, - она упала в ванне и вывихнула плечо. Мне пришлось помочь ей выбраться оттуда и в зеркале я заметил татуировку. Всё банально, Эми. Но самое страшное было не татуировка, и не то как я случайно коснулся её обнажённой груди, когда я её одевал. Она заставила меня сесть за руль её машины и отвезти её в больницу. Мы оба могли погибнуть в жуткой автокатастрофе.

\- Ты коснулся её груди? – ревность скользнула в сердце нейробиолога. – Шелдон, скажи мне прямо. Ты спал с Пенни?

\- Зачем бы мне это делать? Ты уверена, что не ударялась головой? Я тебе уже говорил, что не был ни с одной девушкой, кроме тебя. Тебе нужно проверить голову, Эми. Мне не нравятся симптомы твоей амнезии.

\- С моей головой всё нормально, Шелдон. Просто я не могу поверить, что такая красотка, как Пенни совсем не привлекает тебя.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил он, продолжая массаж. – Я уже многие годы привлечён другой девушкой, Эми, и ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком я говорю.

\- Но, почему? – смущённо спросила она, - я не красавица. Скорее наоборот. Посмотри на мой огромный нос. Моя фигура далека от совершенства. А теперь я ещё и к инвалидной коляске прикована. Что ты нашёл во мне?

\- Тебя, - не раздумывая ответил он, - твой ум, доброту и тело, конечно же. И не только за то, что у нас одна группа крови и при необходимости я смог бы отжать у тебя органы для пересадки. Последнее было шуткой, кстати, если ты не поняла, – добавил физик, хихикнув.

\- Я поняла, - ответила она, улыбаясь, - я люблю тебя, Шелдон Купер. И спасибо тебе за то, что любишь меня.

\- Пожалуйста, - тихо ответил он, смутившись. – Но я закончил массаж и тебе пора спать, юная леди.

\- Как прикажешь, мистер Спок! – отрапортовала девушка, приложив руку ко лбу в военном приветствии. Наблюдая, как поползли вверх длинные брови физика, приняв форму идеальной дуги.

\- Хмм, а мне нравится, - усмехнулся он, немного придя в себя. – Эми, помнишь наши просмотры Стар Трека, когда мы только познакомились?

\- Я помню всё, - улыбнулась она, - и хочу добавить, что после нашей разлуки я не смотрела продолжения.

\- Почему?! – удивился он, зная, что Эми любила этот сериал.

\- Не могла, - ответила она, опуская глаза, - было слишком много воспоминаний о тебе. Я пыталась забыть тебя.

\- И у тебя получилось? – тревожно спросил он.

\- Нет, - тихо ответила она, заглядывая в сияющие от радости глаза парня.

\- Тогда у меня есть предложение, - лукаво прищурившись, сказал он, - продолжим просмотр в ближайшем будущем.

Эми отчаянно нажимала на тормоз, но машина стремительно приближалась. Она крутила руль, чтобы уклониться от столкновения, но удар был неизбежен. Последнее, что она увидела, был Барри Крипке и хохочущая Хайди Джонсон, в том тяжёлом грузовике, мчащимся навстречу.

\- Нееет! – закричала она и, открыв глаза увидела перед собой испуганное лицо Шелдона.

\- Эми, у тебя снова был кошмар? – спросил он, переведя дыхание.

\- Извини, что напугала тебя, - ответила она, надевая очки, - с тобой всё в порядке?

\- Тебе опять снилась авария? – спросил он, игнорируя её вопрос.

\- Да, но только теперь в ней участвовали Барри и… Хайди Джонсон. Ты помнишь её?

\- У меня эйдетическая память, Эми, конечно я помню всё. В том числе и её.

\- Они вместе были в той машине и неслись прямо на меня, - продолжала Эми, - что значит мой сон?

\- Эми, это твоё подсознание, - ответил он, - возможно ты ассоциируешь этих людей с опасностью? Насколько я помню, эта женщина причиняла тебе в прошлом немало неудобств.

\- Это мягко сказано, Шелдон. Она разрушила наши отношения, помнишь? - огрызнулась Эми.

\- Ну, ну, - улыбаясь ответил он, притягивая девушку к себе и похлопывая её по спине, - всё в прошлом. Шелдон рядом. И это всего лишь сон. Ты же нейробиолог и должна знать, что мозг может сыграть злые шутки с нашим разумом во сне.

\- Ты прав, Шелдон, - немного успокоившись ответила она, прижимаясь к его груди, - это всего лишь сон.

\- Теперь засыпай, глупышка. И пусть тебе приснится что-то хорошее. Как мне, перед тем как ты разбудила меня своим криком.

\- А что тебе снилось? – лукаво спросила она, играя пуговицей на его пижаме.

\- Не могу сказать, - усмехнулся он, покраснев.

\- Шелдон, - Эми угрожающе посмотрела на его лицо.

\- Ну, хорошо, слушай. Мы были на Энтерпрайзе. Я был Споком, а ты медсестрой Чапел. Я испытывал Пон Фар и ты пыталась мне помочь, оголяя различные участки своего тела. После чего, ты взобралась на меня верхом… и я проснулся от твоего крика.

\- Ой… это было… не вовремя, - покраснев сказала она, прикусив нижнюю губу.

\- Да… нет, - снова усмехнулся физик и уставился на губы Эми, - как раз вовремя. Это могло бы закончиться мокрыми трусами… я думаю… если бы ты не разбудила меня…. – на несколько секунд Шелдон вдруг замолчал, облизывая свои губы, - Эми… можно я поцелую тебя? Но перед тем как ты согласишься, хочу сказать…. Я хотел бы… ласкать твою… грудь. Во время поцелуя…. Если ты не против?

\- Да, - быстро ответила она, - давай попробуем. Я хочу проверить вызовет ли это… сексуальное возбуждение?

\- Эксперимент? – мягко спросил он.

\- Эксперимент, - прошептала она, наклоняясь к его губам.

Шелдона не нужно было просить дважды, через несколько минут жарких поцелуев, дрожащими руками, он освободил грудь девушки и ласково массировал их, уделяя особое внимание соскам, нежно прищипывая их.

Эми попискивала от удовольствия, опуская голову парня вниз, со своего лица. Шелдон быстро понял её намёк и осыпав лицо и шею быстрыми поцелуями, спустился ниже и взял сосок в рот. Прикусив его зубами, он стал жадно тянуть его, вызвав во всём теле девушки дрожь и тихий стон. Сладость для его ушей.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон, - быстро шептала она, - как хорошо….

Стон девушки подстегнул либидо парня и тестостерон заработал, приводя в действие его мотор. Закинув ногу на бёдра девушки, Шелдон прижал к ней своё возбуждение и тихо застонал, ещё сильнее атакуя губами её груди.

\- Эми, моя Эми… - шептал он, заползая на неё полностью, - я так скучал по этому….

\- Тогда не останавливайся, - хныкала она, - я хочу чувствовать тебя….

\- Боюсь, что я не смогу себя сдержать, если продолжу, - произнёс он, отрываясь от её груди и утопая в её расфокусированном нефритовом взгляде.

\- Шелдон, прошу, продолжай, - взмолилась она, забираясь под резинку его пижамы руками.

\- Я боюсь навредить, - тяжело вздохнув, ответил он, - к тому же у нас нет защиты.

Этот факт отрезвил и девушку. Нежно погладив его прохладные ягодицы под трусами, она со вздохом разочарования вытащила руки из его штанов и обняла физика за талию.

\- Хорошо, давай остановимся, - улыбнулась она, - я готова предоставить конечный итог эксперимента и констатировать то, что он был успешным.

\- Ты почувствовала… возбуждение? – схмурив брови, строго спросил он, включая учёного.

\- Позитивно, - ответила она, совершенно серьёзно, - кроме того, могу тебя заверить, что мне понадобятся чистые трусики.

\- Ооо… это было бы разумно, - ответил он, вставая с кровати и прикрывая ладонями свои напряжённые гениталии, что вызвало улыбку у его подруги.

\- Шелдон, тебе не нужно смущаться меня, - сказала она, приподнимая своё тело и облокачиваясь на локти. – Я знаю, что ты возбуждён так же как и я. Кроме того мне нравится смотреть на это, зная, что это… сделала я.

Физик обернулся и не дойдя до комода с одеждой, снова сел на кровать.

\- Эми, мне правда неловко, как ты пялишься на мой район, уж извини… бикини. Но я думаю, что теперь это будет происходить часто, если мы что-то не решим для себя, - грустно произнёс он.

\- Что ты предлагаешь? – взволнованно спросила она, остерегаясь ответа.

\- Возможно ты заметила, что с твоим появлением в этой квартире, моё время пребывания в душе увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии. Мне это не нравится.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я… ушла? – испуганно спросила она.

\- И снова быстрые выводы, - закатив глаза, ответил он, - конечно же я не хочу этого. И меня совершенно не напрягает моё занятие мастурбацией в ванной комнате. Дело в Леонарде и остальных. Они дразнят меня.

\- О, Шелдон, мне так жаль, - произнесла она, погладив его по щеке.

\- А вчера вообще произошёл вопиющий случай, - продолжал он, - Пенни, без стука, зашла в ванную и поймала меня за этим занятием… за самоублажением. Она видите ли думала, что все спали ночью, когда ей приспичило в туалет.

\- О, Боже! – воскликнула девушка и прикрыла рот рукой, - и что же она сделала?

\- Извинилась и вышла. Но, уже с утра все наши так называемые «друзья» стали присылать мне по почте смущающие приколы на тему мастурбации. Я никогда не испытывал такого стыда, Эми.

\- А Пенни? – схмурив брови, спросила она.

\- А что Пенни? Всем известно, что она сплетница. Она сообщила Леонарду и Бернадетт, а те остальным. И теперь я думаю, что весь Калтех в курсе. Даже не думаю, я уверен.

\- Я поговорю с ней, не переживай, Шелдон. Я поставлю её на место. Но мы отвлеклись от главной темы разговора. После сегодняшнего эксперимента я пришла к заключению, что мы были сильно возбуждены друг другом и я предлагаю решение. Нам нужно постепенно продвигаться в этом отношении.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что мы можем заниматься любовью? – Эми кивнула, - Хорошо, я это понял. И ты мне будешь сообщать о малейшем дискомфорте или боли?

\- Да, и тогда ты сможешь остановиться, - улыбаясь ответила она.

\- А что, если нет? Что, если не смогу и сделаю тебе только хуже, - начиная паниковать, спросил он.

\- Ты сможешь, - ответила она, поглаживая его по щеке, успокаивая, - я верю тебе… и готова помочь с твоей проблемой… прямо сейчас.

\- Да, и как же? – буркнул он, но осознание внезапно накрыло его. - Ой,… ну ты и лиса, Эми Фарра Фаулер.

\- Конечно, - соблазнительно произнесла она, играя своими сосками, - иди ко мне… мой мистер Спок. Я помогу тебе пройти через Пон Фар, и остудить твою закипающую кровь.

\- О, Боже, женщина, ты станешь моей смертью, - застонал он сквозь зубы и упал на подушку, переворачивая Эми к себе так, чтобы у её рук был доступ к его многострадальной части тела.

Пара помогла друг другу избавиться от одежды и предались страстным поцелуем.

Получив ещё одну порцию возбуждения к предыдущей, Шелдон почувствовал как начал пульсировать его орган, причиняя боль. Это было невыносимо, но Эми знала свое дело и очень осторожно коснулась его и начала потихоньку двигать рукой вверх и вниз, постепенно увеличивая скорость и нажим.

Она наслаждалась его телом, рассматривая его и изучая заново. Это был он, её Шелдон, но уже не мальчик. Перед ней был мужчина. Она впервые увидела его обнажённым за все годы разлуки и ей нравилось то, что она видела.

Плечи Шелдона стали шире. Бицепсы и трицепсы увеличились в размерах, хотя он вроде бы не занимался физическими нагрузками. Да и волос прибавилось на груди, в подмышках, в зоне паха и на ногах. И от его тела исходил такой прекрасный аромат смеси талька с феромонами, что Эми начала облизывать грудь парня, продолжая ублажать его член.

\- О, Господи, - шептал он, тяжело дыша и играя её сосками, - твои руки… волшебные…. Ты… маленькая… виксен….

Входная дверь в квартиру 4А открылась и возмущённый Леонард появился на пороге, лохматый и разочарованный.

\- Какой же я идиот, - физик устало опустился на диван, - сказать это во время секса. Вот болван.

Он опустил голову и, сняв очки начал протирать их своим халатом. Внезапно из спальни Шелдона раздался его громкий стон: «Эми, Эми, пожалуйста, Эми… О, Боже!»

Леонард вскочил на ноги как ошпаренный. Думая о худшем, он бросился к комнате Шелдона, но у самой двери остановился, не решаясь постучать. Вздохнув поглубже, он всё-таки занёс кулак для стука, но рука замерла в воздухе и осознание происходящего за дверью, вогнало его в ступор, когда он услышал: « Да… детка… как хорошо… не останавливайся… ещё немного. Я уже почти…. О… даа!»

Зная о вулканском слухе своего лучшего друга, Леонард снял тапочки и на носочках прошмыгнул к себе в комнату. Его сердце бешено колотилось от шока. Шелдон занимался сексом с Эми Фарра Фаулер. Этого не может быть. Может, он что-то не так понял? Достав свой телефон, Леонард набрал номер Пенни.

\- Привет, Леонард, - услышал физик-экспериментатор довольный голос Шелдона, когда вышел на следующее утро из своей комнаты.

\- Привет, - буркнул он в ответ и поплёлся за кофе.

\- Ты разве не должен был находиться у Пенни прошлой ночью?

\- Я там был, но вернулся в три часа. Мы поругались.

\- Хмм… в три часа, значит? – Леонард понял, что его сосед делает вычисления в голове и решил помочь с этим.

\- Шелдон, хочу сказать, что ты был прав. Шумоподавляющие наушники совершенно неэффективны. Я слышал тебя ночью.

\- Ой! – воскликнул Купер, но подумав, добавил, - извиняться не буду. Мне постоянно приходиться терпеть твои сексуальные забавы с Пенни. Так что вынужден заявить, что и впредь буду заниматься любовью с доктором Фаулер, нравится тебе это или нет. Так же хочу спросить, ты будешь завтракать? Я приготовил овсянку и тосты.

\- Привет ребята, - услышали они голос Эми, съезжающей с пандуса в своей коляске, - о чём разговариваете?

\- О ваших сексуальных утехах, сегодня ночью, - добродушно произнёс Леонард и расплылся в широкой улыбке, подмигивая девушке, - а если серьёзно, то я очень рад за вас обоих, ребята.

\- Дай отгадаю, Леонард, - усмехнулся Шелдон, - Пенни тоже в курсе.

\- Конечно она в курсе, Шелдон, у нас нет секретов друг от друга.

\- Тогда скажи мне, мой друг, из-за чего вы ночью поругались? – продолжил физик-теоретик, поглаживая пальцем свой подбородок. – Мне это очень любопытно.

\- Не твоё дело, Шелдон, - огрызнулся Леонард.

\- Интересно. Позволь мне задать тебе риторический вопрос? Почему моя жизнь может стать достоянием гласности, а твоя нет?

Эми молча переводила взгляд с одного парня на другого, когда дверь распахнулась и влетела растрёпанная Пенни.

\- Кофе, нужен срочно кофе! – воскликнула она, направляясь на кухню со своей кружкой, совершенно не обращая внимание на присутствующих.

\- Шелдон, а давай зададим такой же вопрос Пенни? – съязвила Эми, наблюдая как блондинка ловко управляется с кофеваркой.

\- Какой вопрос? – спросила она, делая глоток горячего напитка.

\- Что такого сделал Леонард, что ты его выставила посреди ночи? – спросила Эми.

\- Это вообще-то личное, - ответила Пенни, делая ещё глоток и презренно поглядывая на Леонарда.

\- Тогда должен констатировать факт, что моя сексуальная жизнь с Эми, как ты выражаешься, тоже является «личной». И теперь объясни мне, Пенни, - почему она является общедоступной, а твоя нет?

\- Наверное потому, - ответила за молчащую подругу Эми, - что у кого-то в этой комнате длинный язык.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, - вступился за смущённую Пенни Леонард, - я скажу, что случилось сегодня ночью, во время секса я признался ей в любви, а она восприняла это не так, как я ожидал.

\- И теперь вы снова расстались? – озабоченно спросил Шелдон.

\- Я не знаю, спроси у Пенни, - ухмыльнулся Леонард.

\- Всё, с меня хватит! – огрызнулась блондинка и выбежала из квартиры, не забыв прихватить кружку с кофе.

\- Я поговорю с ней, - сказала Эми и направила коляску к выходу, оставив смущённых физиков одних.

\- Ну вот, - первым нарушил молчание после ухода девушек Шелдон, - овсянка остыла, да и тосты тоже. Может, поедем на работу? У меня сегодня лекция.

\- Поехали, - грустно ответил Леонард, доставая ключи из чаши.

\- Пенни, мы можем поговорить? – осторожно спросила Эми, въезжая в квартиру блондинки.

\- Да, конечно. Заходи, - ответила Пенни, смахивая слезинку со щеки, - у меня есть шнапс. Может, выпьем?

\- Рановато для выпивки, не находишь? – усмехнулась Эми, прикрывая за собой входную дверь. А вот от стакана сока я бы не отказалась.

Пока блондинка наливала для Эми напиток, нейробиолог внимательно изучала хаос в квартире подруги.

\- Пенни, так нельзя жить, - внезапно сказала Эми, делая глоток освежительного напитка.

\- В смысле?! – не поняла блондинка мысль своей новой соседки.

\- Ты знаешь, что хаос в твоей квартире говорит о хаосе в твоей душе. Поэтому, я предлагаю начать лечить твою душу с уборки в квартире, - произнесла Эми, улыбаясь во весь рот.

\- Поверь мне, с моей душой всё нормально, - усмехнулась Пенни.

\- Я так не считаю, - настаивала Эми. – я нейробиолог и хорошо разбираюсь в работе мозга. Кроме того, в последнее время, я углубилась в изучение психологии. Это очень забавно, но я прочла несколько книг Беверли Хофстэдтер о воспитании и полностью опровергаю её методы. И раз уж я вспомнила о ней, то хочу спросить тебя о её сыне. Пенни… ты любишь Леонарда?

\- Я не знаю, Эми, - ответила блондинка, устало приземлившись на свой бирюзовый диван, - Леонард такой милый и мне хорошо с ним. Он весёлый, умный, но он не мой типаж.

\- Почему? – наивно спросила Эми, не понимая мысль подруги.

\- Обычно я встречаюсь не с таким типом парней….

\- Позволь догадаться, - перебила подругу брюнетка, ставя пустой стакан на журнальный столик, - твой тип, это тупые качки под два метра ростом?

\- Типа того, - согласилась Пенни.

\- И что они могут тебе дать в будущем? Кроме бешеного секса?

\- Я никогда не думала об этом, - ответила Пенни, потупив взор, - хотя, если бы Леонард был бы так же искусен в сексе, как Зак, например, то возможно всё было бы по-другому.

\- А ты когда-нибудь говорила Леонарду, что ты хочешь от него в постели?

\- А разве он не знает, что хотят женщины? – усмехнулась Пенни, но переведя взгляд на подругу, поняла, что Эми очень серьёзна.

\- Пенни, Леонард знает обо всех твоих эрогенных зонах, стимуляция которых может привести тебя в дикий восторг? – не дожидаясь ответа, Эми продолжила, - Шелдон, к примеру, активно использует мои подсказки и он просто великолепен в сексе. Как я помню с юности…. Что?! Это правда! – начала оправдываться брюнетка, заметив удивлённо выпученные глаза подруги, которые недоверчиво сверлили её.

\- Постой, ты говоришь о нашем Шелдоне?! О докторе Шелдоне Купере? – прочистив горло кашлем, спросила Пенни.

\- А ты знаешь ещё кого-то с таким именем? – фыркнула Эми.

\- Так это было правдой, то что Леонард написал мне сегодня ночью? Вы занимались сексом? – Эми смущённо кивнула головой, подтверждая слова подруги, - О, мой Бог! Я подумала, что он шутит. Эми, это так здорово!

\- Согласна, - хихикнула брюнетка, покраснев. – Можно сказать, что начало положено. К тому же я счастлива, что могу чувствовать ниже пояса.

\- Ах ты маленькая блудница! – взвизгнула Пенни. – Это нужно непременно отметить. Устроим девичник. Я звоню Бернадетт.

\- Хорошо, но только при одном условии. Шелдон не должен знать причину нашего праздника, - произнесла Эми, угрожающе поглядывая на подругу.

\- Замётано! – девушки стукнулись кулачками и Пенни продолжила: - а пока что, твоё предложение насчёт очищения моей души и квартиры в силе?

Доктор Купер обвёл аудиторию надменным взглядом и продолжил:

\- Квант действия или постоянная Планка является основной константой квантовой теории, коэффициентом, связывающий величину энергии кванта электромагнитного излучения с его частотой, так же как и вообще величину кванта энергии любой линейной колебательной физической системы с её частотой.

Связывает энергию и импульс с частотой и пространственной частотой, действие с фазой. Является квантом момента импульса. Впервые упомянута Планком в работе, посвящённой тепловому излучению, и потому названа в его честь….

Надеюсь, господа-докторанты моя мысль ясна, так как у меня больше нет ни времени, ни желания на дальнейшие объяснения. Через час я даю интервью на радио из моего кабинета. Так что, можете послушать. Это будет интересно для вашего общего развития. Речь пойдёт о магнитных монополиях…. Всего хорошего.

Изобразив лицо коалы с милой улыбкой, Купер вышел из аудитории и направился к себе готовиться к эфиру, оставив студентов в полной прострации.

Они ещё никогда не видели своего профессора таким счастливым за весь год обучения. Казалось, что сегодня он наслаждался преподаванием. Оттарабанив лекцию за час, он быстро перемещался от кафедры к доске. Делал записи и вальсировал обратно, слегка пружиня и подпрыгивая по пути, что смешило некоторых студентов.

Другие же, непонимающе переглядывались и пожимали плечами, не зная как объяснить внезапное счастье их преподавателя. Немного подумав, они решили, что интервью на радио было причиной хорошего настроения доктора Купера.

Впрочем, ему было всё равно, о чём думали его студенты. Вбежав в свой кабинет, Шелдон плюхнулся на кресло и набрал номер Эми в скайпе. Лицо его подруги появилось на мониторе после второго гудка.

\- Привет, Шелдон, - улыбнулась она, - как твои дела?

\- Превосходно. И всё благодаря тебе, - мило улыбаясь ответил он, соблазнительно подмигнув девушке, - хочу тебе сообщить, что сегодняшняя ночь дала мне неописуемое чувство наслаждения, оставившая меня эмоционально заряжённым на весь день. Хочу поблагодарить тебя за это.

\- О, Шелдон, я всегда рада помочь, - хихикнула Эми, слегка покраснев, - а теперь представь, если бы я стимулировала тебя орально?

\- Эмиии… - застонал физик, - ты же знаешь о моём чрезмерном воображении…. Прекрати так делать…. Я не хочу давать интервью с возбуждёнными гениталиями… виксен….

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я больше не буду. Желаю тебе удачи. Я непременно буду слушать тебя по радио. Люблю тебя, мой гений.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, пока. – Шелдон закончил разговор и расслабившись, откинулся на спинку кресла, поглядывая на часы. До интервью оставалось полчаса. У него было полно времени на подготовку. Довольный учёный открыл свои записи и углубился в чтение, не подозревая о том, что этажом ниже его злейший враг, доктор Барри Крипке, уже просунул шланг через вентиляционное отверстие в кабинет Купера. Оставалось только дождаться назначенного времени и открыть баллон с гелием, когда начнётся интервью.

\- Уж больно ты радостный ходишь в последнее время, Купер, - саркастически посмеиваясь, сказал Барри сам себе, потирая руки, - пора это исправить.


	24. Chapter 24

**Глава 24.**

Разгневанный Купер влетел в свою квартиру и, не обращая внимание на ухмыляющихся парней, следовавших за ним, и пробежал к себе в спальню. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он бросился на кровать лицом в подушку и зарычал от бессильной злобы.

\- Да, это было ржачно, - едва сдерживая смех, произнёс Радж.

\- У меня до сих пор челюсть болит от смеха, - устало ответил Говард, придерживая подбородок рукой.

\- Да ладно вам, ребята, - притворно фыркнул на них Леонард, - Шелдон действительно расстроен проделкой Крипке. Мы должны поддержать его, а не издеваться.

\- Да ты же сам ржал громче всех, чувак, - хихикнул Радж, - ты чуть со стула не грохнулся. Ха, в Шелдоне сейчас столько гелия, что я удивляюсь, как он только не улетел?

\- Ты смеялся, Леонард?! – услышали ребята голос Шелдона, который внезапно предстал перед ними, - а я считал тебя лучшим другом.

\- Извини, Шелдон, под столом валялся, - хихикнул Леонард и подошёл к другу, чтобы похлопать его по спине, но Купер не смог стерпеть обиды. Схватив свою куртку, он выбежал из квартиры.

Парни переглянулись и вновь рассмеялись, держась за животы. Такими их и застала, въехавшая в квартиру Эми.

\- Эй, а что у нас тут за веселье? – спросила она, рассматривая трясущихся от смеха учёных.

\- Эми, если бы ты была сегодня в Калтехе, то умерла бы от смеха, - ответил Говард, - твой мальчишечка такое учудил….

\- Ты не правильно всё рассказываешь, - перебил друга Радж, делая глоток пива из своей бутылки, - это не Шелдон учудил, а Крипке, разыграл его….

\- Что?! – воскликнула Эми, которой в тот момент было совсем не смешно, - что сделал Барри? И как вы допустили это?

\- Он впустил гелий в кабинет Шелдона, когда тот начал давать интервью по радио, - смущённо ответил Леонард, испугавшись грозного вида девушки.

\- Так вот почему прервалась передача, когда голос Шелдона перешёл на фальцет, - догадалась Эми, - а нам сказали, что технические неисправности…. Где Шелдон, Леонард?

Сосед молча указал девушке в сторону входной двери и Эми понуро уставилась на неё.

\- Да всё с ним будет хорошо, Эми, - сказал Леонард, начиная чувствовать вину, - парень-то кремень.

\- Я так не думаю, - грустно ответила девушка и покатилась в спальню.

\- У меня такое чувство, что мы в чём-то виноваты, - смущённо произнёс Радж, пытаясь скрыть следы улыбки. – Только не пойму в чём?

\- Может, посмотрим Вавилон-5, пока нет Шелдона? – предложил Леонард.

\- Я сделаю попкорн! – воскликнул индус, направляясь на кухню.

Эми не находила себе места, переживая за Шелдона. Куда он мог пойти? Где он мог бродить по вечерней Пасадене? Ей уже не хотелось идти на девичник к Пенни, настроения не было. Девушка взяла свой телефон и набрала номер Шелдона. Тот не отвечал.

Немного подумав, Эми набрала другой номер, и после длинного звонка, она услышала знакомый голос:

\- Привет Эми, не ожидал твоего звонка. Хотя приятно удивлён….

\- Как ты мог! – в гневе воскликнула она в трубку. – Шелдон ни в чём не виноват перед тобой! Зачем ты издеваешься над ним?

\- Ха, ты слушала? – хихикнул Крипке, - вот ржака-то была!

\- Барри, - угрожающе произнесла она, - оставь моего парня в покое. Запомни, у меня в лаборатории полно сидящих на коксе мартышек, которые на всё способны. С тобой может внезапно произойти несчастный случай и никто не будет их за это винить, потому что люди любят обезьянок.

\- Вау! Да ты угрожаешь мне, Эми? – рассмеялся Барри. – В твоём-то положении? Мне уже страшно… брр…. И ещё, запомни детка, это только верхушка айсберга. Не стоило Куперу забирать то, что принадлежит мне!

\- Эй! Ведь это ты меня бросил, когда узнал о том, что я не смогу ходить! Трус! – рявкнула Эми в трубку и отключилась, испытывая странное желание разбить что-нибудь.

Вместо этого, девушка беспомощно откинулась на спинку кресла и заплакала в бессильной злобе на весь мир.

Она злилась на всех. На Пенни за её длинный язык. На друзей Шелдона, которые вместо поддержки, смеялись над ним, а теперь ещё и наслаждались каким-то сериалом, который Купер ненавидел всеми фибрами своей души. На Крипке, который оказался собакой на сене. Бросив её, он ненавидел саму мысль о том, что она могла быть счастлива и без него. На Шелдона, не отвечающего на её звонки. Но больше всего, Эми злилась на себя за то, что она такая слабая и беспомощная.

Внезапно от раздумий её отвлёк сильный удар грома и громкий стук первых капель дождя по стеклу. Девушка выглянула в окно в тот момент, когда разряд электричества разрезал небо над Пасаденой и озарил его ослепительной вспышкой. Сразу же за ним прокатился мощный раскат грома и небеса разверзлись, выливая на город все свои запасы воды в виде сильнейшего ливня.

Не долго думая, Эми схватила куртку с зонтиком и поспешила к выходу.

\- Эми, ты куда собралась? – услышала она голос Леонарда за спиной.

\- Мне нужно срочно найти Шелдона! – в панике ответила она, хватаясь за ручку, чтобы открыть дверь. – Он боится грозы!

\- Да ничего с ним не случиться, - фыркнул Говард, - не делай глупостей. Ты промокнешь и заболеешь.

\- Я должна его найти, а вы можете и дальше наслаждаться этим дебильным сериалом! Ведь вас совсем не интересует то, что ваш друг сегодня был унижен перед всем научным сообществом! Крипке опозорил его, твоего лучшего друга, Леонард. И вы все смеялись. Какие же вы друзья? – сквозь слёзы произнесла Эми и выехала из квартиры, чтобы вызвать лифт.

Как только двери лифта открылись и девушка захотела въехать в него, чьи-то руки развернули её коляску и девушка увидела перед собой троих друзей, теперь совершенно серьёзных.

\- Эми, - произнёс Леонард, - оставайся дома с Пенни, - мы найдём Шелдона.

Через три часа ни от Шелдона, ни от парней не было никаких вестей. Пенни и Бернадетт как могли, успокаивали плачущую Эми.

\- Я убью Говарда! – возмущалась Бернадетт, поглаживая подругу по спине, - как он мог?

\- Да все они хороши, - поддержала Пенни, - у Шелдона и так полно проблем с Крипке, но чтобы смеяться над своим другом вместо того, чтобы отлупить этого самодовольного урода, это перебор. Жалко, что меня там не было, а то бы он узнал как девчонки из Небраски расправляются с обидчиками.

Барри сидел за компьютерным столом в своей квартире и прослушивал запись интервью Шелдона снова и снова, периодически посмеиваясь над нелепым голосом своего врага. Внезапно он услышал:

Тук, тук, тук, - Крипке!

Тук, тук, тук, - … Крипке!

Тук, тук, тук, - …, … Крипке!

Барри ухмыльнулся и подошёл к двери, прекрасно осознавая, кто находиться по ту сторону. Немного поразмыслив, открывать или нет, он всё-таки решил ещё немного поиграть с Купером.

\- Ктооо… тааам? – пропел он писклявым голосом.

\- Шелдон! … Шелдон… Куп-пер! – ответили с той стороны. Ухмыляющийся Крипке распахнул дверь и обомлел. На пороге его квартиры стоял, упираясь о косяки двери обеими руками, совершенно пьяный и мокрый доктор Купер в сопровождении очаровательной блондинки, ухмыляющейся от уха до уха.

\- Эх и ни хрена себе?! – уронив челюсть, произнёс Барри, - Купер, ты пьян?!

Шелдон молча кивнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице своего врага.

\- Так, чего ты припёрся, Купер? Хочешь устроить ещё одно шоу? – рассмеялся Барри. – И кто эта прекрасная леди с тобой?

\- Эта «леди», как ты выразился, моя бывшая студентка. Хайди Джонсон, - тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Шелдон. – А я пришёл, чтобы убить тебя, Крипке.

\- И как же ты собираешься сделать это? – ухмыльнулся Барри, пытаясь поймать, падающего в его руки, соперника и подозрительно поглядывающий на хихикающую блондинку.

\- Я вызываю тебя на дуэль! – закричал Шелдон, оказываясь в объятиях Крипке. – И… да, чтобы я смог сделать это, мне пришлось прибегнуть к алкоголю, чтобы не было так страшно… убивать тебя. И удивительное совпадение. В баре я нашёл Хайди. Мы разговорились и выпили за мои и её проблемы. Хотя её проблемы ничуть не волнуют меня. Вообще-то я благодарен ей за то, что привезла меня сюда. Сам бы я даже не подумал об этом.

\- Понятно, - хихикнул Барри, таща долговязого физика на свой диван. – Купер, а Эми знает где ты?

\- Нет… не говори ей, это тайна… тсс… - прошептал Шелдон, прислоняя указательный палец к губам. – Она… рас-расстроится….

\- Давай, я сделаю тебе кофе, - буркнул Барри, недовольный тем, что теперь он вынужден позаботиться о своём враге, чего ему совсем не хотелось делать.

\- Я не пью кофе, - буркнул Шелдон, вытирая ладонью мокрое лицо. – Я расстроен твоим поведением, Крипке. А когда гость расстроен, хозяин должен предоставить ему горячий напиток, чай, например. Эрл Грей был бы хорош, только не Лонг-Айленд. Сдаётся мне, что он содержал в себе алкоголь, который изрядно снизил мои запреты на дальнейшее употребление этилового спирта. Иначе я не стал бы пить виски с Хайди.

Закатив глаза, Барри отправился ставить чайник, оглядываясь на бесцеремонного гостя, который пытался избавиться от промокшей насквозь куртки. Когда это удалось, Шелдон снял ботинки и блаженно откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Послушай Купер, - спросил Барри, разливая кипяток по кружкам, - я думаю, что тебе нужно ехать домой. Эми, наверное, волнуется, а я вообще-то жду гостей.

\- Ты ещё не выбрал тип оружия, которым я прикончу тебя, Крипке, - угрожающе произнёс Шелдон, стягивая с себя мокрые брюки, - по дуэльным законам, если я вызываю на битву, выбор оружия остаётся за тобой. Таковы правила….

\- Купер, что ты делаешь?! – воскликнул Барри, который обернувшись к физику с двумя чашками чая, увидел его перед собой в белых трусах, заботливо выжимающего воду из своих брюк прямо на пол квартиры Крипке. – Надень штаны обратно! Ты псих, что-ли?

\- Я не сумасшедший, моя мама меня проверяла, - пролепетал Шелдон, опуская задницу на диван. – И псих не стал бы вызывать тебя на дуэль, а просто отравил бы твой чай. Не скрою, что это пришло мне в голову, но это было бы не по-джентльменски по отношению к тебе. Поэтому, дуэль показалась мне разумным решением.

\- Я не буду с тобой драться на дуэли, Купер, - раздражённо ответил Барри, заметив с каким вожделением блондинка пялилась на выступающие причиндалы Шелдона, - прошу тебя, надень штаны и я отвезу тебя домой.

\- Я не хочу домой… - заныл Шелдон, - там мои бывшие друзья, которым очень понравился твой розыгрыш, унизивший меня в глазах общественности….

\- Но там Эми, - взмолился Крипке, мечтающий как можно скорее избавиться от назойливых гостей. – Шелдон, Эми вообще знает, где ты находишься?

\- Эми, Пенни и Бернадетт на девичнике, - ответил Шелдон, хихикнув, - ну, ты знаешь, радуги, единороги, разговоры о менструальных спазмах и прочих хиппи-диппи…. Правда ведь, Хайди, вы таким образом общаетесь на девичниках?

\- Не совсем, - рассмеялась девушка и перевела взгляд на Крипке, - Шелдон рассказал, что ты сделал сегодня доктор Крипке. Это было очень не по-дружески.

\- Мы не друзья, - огрызнулся Барри, - а вам мисс лучше бы поехать домой. У Шелдона есть девушка.

\- Да знаю я! – фыркнула Хайди, - Эми Фаулер. Я знаю их обоих ещё с Гарварда. Меня всегда бесили их отношения. И кстати… - девушка подошла к нему и подмигнула, что заставило сердце физика трепетать, но сделав невинное личико Хайди продолжила: - Шелдон мне всё рассказал про тебя и Эми. Мне так жаль, что вы расстались.

\- Оказалось, что я не так сильно любил её, если бросил, - вздохнул Барри, уставившись на грудь блондинки, которая уже практически прижималась к нему, - Эми хорошая девушка и Шелдон для неё лучший вариант.

Оба посмотрели в сторону дивана, на котором дремал долговязый физик-теоретик, пуская слюни на подушку. Хайди хихикнула, а Барри нервно закатил глаза.

\- И всё равно вы не можете здесь оставаться, - фыркнул Барри, - как я уже говорил, я жду гостей.

\- Ооо, ты устраиваешь вечеринку? – внезапно проснувшись, пролепетал Шелдон, но подумав, продолжил: - терпеть не могу вечеринки.

\- Я не устраиваю вечеринку, Купер, ко мне придёт девушка, - раздражённо ответил Барри.

\- Ой, - икнул Шелдон и внимательно посмотрел на своего визави, - тогда мне, пожалуй, стоит уйти. Я убью тебя в следующий раз. Хотя… это было бы слишком просто. Хочу напомнить тебе, Крипке, что я гений и придумаю что-нибудь получше, чем простое убийство на дуэли.

\- Да, да, конечно, - нетерпеливо произнёс Барри, подавая Шелдону брюки, - давай одевайся побыстрее. Я отвезу вас домой.

Через три часа безуспешных поисков парни вернулись в квартиру 4А к безутешной Эми. У них больше не было вариантов для поиска и они решили вернуться домой и обдумать дальнейшие шаги.

Три девушки сидели напротив парней в полнейшей тишине и бросали на них осуждающие взгляды, полностью игнорируя их.

\- Да ладно вам, - нарушил молчание Леонард, которому надоел этот бойкот, - мы уже всё поняли.

\- И что же вы поняли? – огрызнулась Бернадетт, - то, что вы отвратительные друзья?

\- Берни… - попытался вмешаться Говард, но она вновь отрезала его.

\- А ты, Говард Джойел Воловиц сегодня остался без секса!

\- Эми, как ты? – участливо спросила Пенни, поглаживая руку подруги.

\- Не очень, - грустно ответила она, - я волнуюсь за Шелдона. Даже представить не могу, где он может находиться. Вдруг он уже мёртвый в какой-нибудь канаве или его сбила машина, или на него напали бандиты….

\- Может, нам стоит позвонить в полицию? – осторожно спросил Леонард.

\- Я уже звонила, - ответила Пенни, - мне сказали, что рано обращаться по этому вопросу. Нужно подождать хотя бы сутки.

\- Эми, может ты приляжешь? – участливо предложила Бернадетт.

\- Я не могу, - всхлипнула брюнетка, поднимая дрожащими руками стакан и делая глоток воды, - Господи, да где же он!

\- А… вот… и я… – пропел Шелдон, появляясь в дверях квартиры, повиснув на плечах Барри Крипке, - я вернулся!

\- Боже, Шелдон! – воскликнула Эми, направляя коляску к своему парню, но заметив второго физика, остановилась, - Барри?! Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?

\- Не кипишуй, детка, - хихикнул Шелдон, блаженно разглядывая свою девушку, - Барри приютил меня в трудную минуту и даже предложил мне горячий напиток. Теперь он мой лучший друг.

\- Шелдон, я не узнаю тебя! – захлопал глазами Леонард, - ты что, пьяный?

\- Воз…можно… ооо, - промычал Шелдон и побежал в ванную опустошать свой желудок.

\- О, Господи, Шелдон! – воскликнула Эми, направляясь за ним, но Леонард опередил её.

\- Позволь мне позаботиться о нём, а ты выясни у Крипке, что случилось с нашим доктором «долбозвончиком»? – сказал он, поспешая за другом в ванную комнату, таща за собой Пенни.

\- Итак, Барри, рассказывай, что случилось, – обратилась к Крипке Эми, бросив на него гневный взгляд.

\- Эми, я думаю, что будет лучше, если мы поговорим наедине, - произнёс физик-теоретик ей на ухо, поглядывая на оставшихся парней и Бернадетт.

\- Хорошо, - ответила она и обратилась к остальным, - извините, ребята, я думаю, что вам пора по домам и спасибо за помощь с поисками.

\- Эми, звони, если что… - предупредила Бернадетт, уводя с собой недовольных Говарда и Раджа, - спокойной ночи.

Оставшись наедине с Эми, Барри присел на диван, и прищурившись спросил:

\- Эми, ты знаешь девушку по имени Хайди Джонсон?

\- О, Боже, к чему ты клонишь, Барри? – запинаясь на каждом слове, спросила Эми, начиная чувствовать, что этот разговор будет не из приятных.

\- Купер заявился ко мне домой в сопровождении этой особы, довольно пикантно обнимающей его за талию, - ухмыльнулся Барри, наблюдая как побледнела Эми. – Кроме того, я кое-что заметил на его шее.

\- О чём ты говоришь, Барри? – проглотив обиду, спросила Эми, теребя дрожащими руками медальон с двумя сердцами.

\- Послушай, Эми, - заметив нервозность девушки, произнёс физик, - что бы не произошло между нами, я всё ещё люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты страдала. Не знаю, где Купер подцепил эту Хайди, но засосы на его шее говорят о многом.

\- И о чём же они говорят? – спросила она, с трудом сдерживая слёзы, - о том, что он устал от меня и решил расслабиться?

\- Может быть, - пожал плечами Барри. – Эми, я и сам не верю в то, что собираюсь тебе сказать, но хочу, чтобы ты не делала поспешных выводов. Кошмар, никогда бы не подумал, что буду защищать Купера.

\- Барри, - фыркнула Эми, - ты хоть представляешь, что сделала с нами эта женщина? И вот… она снова возникла в нашей жизни… и всё из-за тебя с твоими дурацкими приколами! Если бы не ты, он не убежал бы из дома и не встретился с ней! Я обвиняю во всём тебя!

Эми зарыдала, беспомощно опустив руки на колени, вызывая у физика острое чувство жалости к ней.

\- Эми, прошу тебя не плачь, - всхлипнул Крипке, поглаживая её по голове, - дай ему шанс объясниться утром. Может, не всё так плохо, как выглядит на самом деле?

\- Что выглядит не плохо, Барри! – рявкнула на него нейробиолог. – По-твоему засосы на его шее… выглядят «не плохо»? Или то, что он притащился к тебе с ней, тоже выглядит «не плохо»?

\- Эми… прошу… - начал физик, но девушка указала ему на дверь.

\- Барри, прошу тебя… уходи… и спасибо, что вернул его домой.

\- Не за что, - вдохнул он, направляясь к двери, - спокойной ночи, Эми.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон, что же ты натворил? – прошептала Пенни, подслушивающая разговор Барри и Эми, прислонившись спиной к двери комнаты Шелдона.

Дождавшись ухода Крипке, блондинка тихонько прошмыгнула в спальню, где Леонард укладывал бесчувственного приятеля в постель.

\- Леонард, у нас большие проблемы, - заявила Пенни, отгибая воротник рубашки Шелдона и обнаруживая два фиолетовых пятна на его шее, - вот чёрт, смотри….

\- Блин, какого чёрта он делал, пока мы прочёсывали весь город в его поисках? – возмущённо спросил Леонард.

\- Вот и я хотела бы узнать, - грустно произнесла Пенни, усаживаясь на край кровати, на которой спал и громко храпел их друг. – Леонард, самое страшное то, что Крипке рассказал всё Эми и теперь она рыдает в гостиной, пока этот кретин дрыхнет. Я убью его, когда он очухается!

\- Ладно, пусть спит, пойдём к Эми, - ответил физик, тяжело вздыхая, - надо поддержать её.

\- Леонард, - обратилась к физику Эми, как только они появились в гостиной, - как он?

\- Нормально, дрыхнет как сурок. Я ему поставил ведро возле кровати, на всякий случай, но думаю, что оно не пригодится. Эми, что сказал Крипке?

\- Только то, что Шелдон появился у него на пороге с моим злейшим врагом Хайди Джонсон. Пенни… он изменил мне с ней! – рыдая воскликнула Эми, - как он мог? Это правда, что она оставила метки на его шее?

\- К сожалению да, - вздохнув, ответила Пенни, - Эми, я не хочу оправдывать его поведение, но может он не изменял тебе?

\- А засосы на его шее как появились? – огрызнулась брюнетка.

\- У меня нет на это ответа, но ты сначала хоть выслушай его, прежде чем делать выводы. Шелдон любит тебя и ты это знаешь, - ответила Пенни, с трудом сдерживая слёзы, наблюдая за рыдающей подругой.

\- Леонард, ты можешь сегодня провести ночь у Пенни? – обратилась к физику Эми, - я хочу побыть одна. Мне надо подумать.

\- Хорошо, но позвони, когда захочешь лечь спать, - ответил он, - мы придём, чтобы уложить тебя.

\- Хорошо, но вряд ли мне сегодня будет до сна. Так что спокойной ночи.

Как только Леонард и Пенни ушли, Эми отправилась в спальню. Ей самой нужно было убедиться в факте измены её парня, который сладко спал, развалившись звёздочкой по всей кровати.

Эми осторожно отодвинула ворот рубашки и её сердце чуть не остановилось. На его сонной артерии отчётливо просматривались два синих пятна, доказывающих факт измены.

Сглотнув комок обиды, образовавшийся в горле, девушка взяла телефон и набрала номер.

\- Мама, это Эми….

Барри уже подъезжал к своему дому, когда услышал звонок по телефону. Проверив кто звонит, он ответил:

\- Эми, что случилось?

\- Барри, извини, что беспокою тебя. Я не знаю к кому ещё могу обратиться за помощью. Я переезжаю к матери. Ты не мог бы доставить меня туда… прямо сейчас.

\- Эми, но сейчас уже ночь. Может, утром, после разговора с Шелдоном?

\- Нет. Я не хочу видеть, как он будет оправдываться, а его друзья будут пытаться отговорить меня от переезда. Приезжай сейчас.

\- Хорошо, - ответил физик, разворачивая машину.

Шелдон открыл тяжёлые веки и увидел перед собой очень злое лицо Пенни. Девушка стояла над ним, сложив руки на груди.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - промычал он, пытаясь подняться, - тебе нельзя сюда заходить, когда я дома.

\- Ты-то дома, а вот Эми нет, - фыркнула Пенни, - и всё это твоя вина!

\- Что это значит? Где Эми? И почему у меня так сильно болит голова? О, боже, меня сейчас вырвет… - Шелдон вскочил с кровати и бросился в туалет.

Пенни закатила глаза и последовала за ним. Усевшись на край ванны, она стала ждать, когда её друг придёт в норму, освободившись от содержимого желудка.

\- Как он, - спросил Леонард, присаживаясь рядом со своей девушкой, - ты уже сказала про Эми?

\- Только начала, но не успела закончить. Он побежал блевать.

\- Шелдон, я тебе принёс таблетки и воду, от похмелья поможет, - обратился Леонард к соседу, обнимающему унитаз.

\- Спасибо, - промычал Купер, выплёскивая очередную порцию рвоты в фарфоровый инструмент.

\- Дружище, - как можно мягче начал разговор Леонард, - я не знаю, что ты вчера натворил, но Эми переехала к матери сегодня ночью.

\- Что?! – воскликнул Шелдон, пытаясь встать на ноги, - как переехала? Почему?

\- Вот и мы хотели бы узнать, что ты вчера сделал? – ухмыльнулась Пенни, - ты хоть что-нибудь помнишь?

\- Ничего… после того, как выпил в баре пару стаканов холодного чая Лонг-Айленд, - немного подумав, ответил он.

\- И ты не помнишь, как снял в баре девицу и припёрся с ней к Барри Крипке? – осторожно спросил Леонард.

\- Этого не может быть, - решительно ответил Шелдон, - зачем бы мне «снимать» девицу и уж тем более тащиться с ней к Барри Крипке? Это он вам сказал? Наверное очередной его розыгрыш?

\- Если бы, - вздохнул Леонард, - Шелдон, посмотри на себя в зеркало… на свою шею.

Шелдон медленно подошёл к зеркалу и взглянул на себя. Не узнавая своего лица, он поморщился и пригладил взъерошенные волосы.

\- Какой кошмар, - пробурчал он, вынимая из стакана зубную щётку, - больше не капли этого чая. В нём был алкоголь.

Леонард и Пенни молча ждали, когда их друг заметит то, из-за чего Эми покинула его. Шелдон провёл рукой по едва зарождающейся щетине на подбородке и шее и ахнул, наконец-то обнаружив засосы.

\- Леонард! – воскликнул он, не понимая откуда они взялись. – Что это?! И как это появилось на моей шее?

\- Бадди, - ответил его сосед, - мы бы тоже очень хотели это узнать. Давай, Шелдон, вспоминай как ты встретился в баре с Хайди Джонсон?

\- С кем?! – спросил Шелдон, закашлявшись после того как поперхнулся водой, которой он запивал таблетки.

\- Хорошо, слушай, - сказала Пенни, - Тебя привёз Барри Крипке. Ты и эта Хайди Джонсон пришли к нему домой. Не знаю, что ты с ней делал, но Крипке утверждает, что у тебя уже были на шее засосы, когда вы пришли.

\- О… мой… Бог! Эми! – всхлипнул Шелдон, беспомощно опускаясь на унитаз, - она увидела это и бросила меня. Какой же я идиот….

\- Вот именно, – согласилась Пенни.

\- Но почему вы не остановили её? – застонал физик, пряча лицо в ладонях и опуская голову на колени.

\- Она обманула нас, - ухмыльнулся Леонард, - отправила нас к Пенни в квартиру, а сама сбежала. Только записку оставила со словами благодарности за заботу о ней.

\- Где записка? – спросил Шелдон, выходя из ванной.

\- На журнальном столике, - ответила Пенни в след Куперу.

_« Дорогая подруженька! Извини, что ухожу тайно, но я знаю, что ты попытаешься остановить меня, защищая Шелдона. А я этого не хочу. Он убил меня своим предательством и я не смогу вынести ни дня оставаясь рядом с Шелдоном. Так же хочу поблагодарить тебя и остальных ребят за заботу обо мне. Я никогда не забуду вашей доброты. Мне не легко говорить об этом, но больше всех я благодарна Шелдону за то, что был рядом. Пенни, я поживу у матери. Барри был очень любезен и вернулся обратно, после того, как я попросила его отвезти меня к маме. Хотя и он пытался остановить меня от этого шага._

_PS__: Я очень люблю вас всех и благодарна за то, что были моими друзьями. Может быть когда-нибудь свидимся. С любовью, Эми»._

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, - захныкал Шелдон, когда закончил читать, - только не это. Леонард! – крикнул он. – Отвези меня к Барри Крипке!

\- О, нет… опять ты, - заныл Барри, обнаружив на своём пороге Купера. – Чего тебе надо от меня?

\- Крипке, ты должен мне рассказать всё, что вчера произошло, - сказал Шелдон, бесцеремонно вваливаясь в квартиру.

\- Купер, из-за тебя у меня накрылось свидание с девушкой. Из-за тебя мне пришлось сушить свой диван феном. Из-за тебя я потратил уйму топлива, пока гонял по городу всю ночь. Ты отомстил мне за вчерашний эфир по радио… сполна. Так, что я тебе больше ничего не должен.

\- Эми бросила меня, - смягчившись произнёс Шелдон, - прошу, расскажи мне, что вчера было?

\- Да я ничего толком не знаю, - немного успокоившись, ответил Барри, - ты заявился с этой особой и сказал, что пришёл убить меня. Я не знаю, где ты был и что делал с этой девицей, которая, кстати, так бесцеремонно разглядывала твои причиндалы, когда ты снял с себя брюки….

\- Я снимал брюки?! – вытаращив глаза от ужаса, воскликнул Шелдон. – О, Боже….

\- Похоже это входит у тебя в привычку, когда ты пьян. Я видел на ю-тюбе церемонию Канцлера, когда тебя награждали. Я чуть не лопнул от смеха. Но в твою защиту хочу сказать, что вчера ты снял брюки, потому что был весь мокрый и просто выжимал их.

\- Понятно, - опустив глаза, ответил Шелдон, - но этот факт не объясняет того, почему я был с Хайди Джонсон. С человеком, которого я ненавижу так же, как и Эми.

\- Ну, на этот вопрос может ответить только она, - произнёс Барри, доставая из кармана визитку, - вот её координаты. Она оставила мне на всякий случай, если я захотел бы с ней поболтать о… физике.


	25. Chapter 25

**Глава 25.**

В доме матери Эми всё раздражало. Там не было такого комфорта для инвалида, который был у неё в квартире Шелдона. Не было пандусов, ручек для удобства и прочих гаджетов, придуманных Говардом.

Но Хелен вышла из трудной ситуации, наняв сиделку, хоть это обошлось ей очень дорого. Но самое страшное было то, что Эми не могла работать в университете. Мать не могла возить её туда и обратно, и девушке пришлось работать удалённо и только консультантом.

Эми привыкла легко справляться с бытом в квартире Шелдона. Благодаря разным приспособлением, она могла не только посещать самостоятельно уборную, но и сама принимала ванну, с помощью подъёмного устройства, сделанного всё тем же Говардом. Теперь ничего этого не было и Эми снова почувствовала себя никчёмной, и никому не нужной. Отрезанной от всего внешнего мира и запертой в доме матери.

Большую часть дня девушка проводила в кровати, чтобы не просить лишний раз сиделку перетаскивать её в кресло и обратно. Эми писала статьи в разные журналы, чтобы получить за них хоть какие-то деньги, но ей катастрофически не хватало практики и новых исследований для продолжения работы.

Но самое страшное было то, что она снова спала одна в холодной кровати без тёплого тела Шелдона, ласкающего её. Не было ежедневного массажа и горячих поцелуев перед сном. Особенно ей не хватало его обнажённого тела, прижимающегося к ней. Ей не хватало Шелдона Купера и его маленьких друзей.

Эми уже неделю жила с матерью, но ей казалось, что прошли годы. За эту неделю Шелдон ни разу не позвонил ей, а она так отчаянно хотела этого. Эми уже не раз пожалела о том, что не дала ему шанс объясниться, но вспомнив эти проклятые засосы на его шее, быстро отгоняла от себя все мысли о разговоре с ним и снова впадала в ярость, ненавидя Купера всеми фибрами души.

Тук, тук, тук, - Пенни!

Тук, тук, тук, - Пенни!

Тук, тук, тук, - Пенни!

\- Привет, Шелдон, заходи, - ответила блондинка, открывая дверь, - чем могу помочь?

\- Мне нужен второй пилот, - сказал физик, вваливаясь в квартиру девушки, даже не поздоровавшись.

\- А поподробнее? – не поняв его намерений, уточнила она.

\- Пенни, я хочу поговорить с Хайди Джонсон, но я боюсь встречаться с ней наедине. Никогда не знаешь, чем может закончиться разговор с этой коварной дамой.

\- А какова моя роль?

\- Ты будешь буфером или свидетелем, если угодно. Я не знаю, как заставить её сказать мне правду. Поэтому мы должны выработать план. Ты случайно не знаешь, в лаборатории Бернадетт есть сыворотка правды?

\- Это было бы круто, но я не уверена, - сморщив носик, ответила Пенни. – А насчёт этой сучки…. Ты мог бы пригласить её в мою кафешку, чтобы я следила за ней. Завтра у меня как раз смена в баре. Пригласи её завтра вечером и закажи выпить. Я сделаю вам коктейли, но тебе без алкоголя. Твоя задача изобразить из себя пьяного Шелдона. Ты сможешь?

\- Это вряд ли. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу лгать. Все эти тики и прочее….

\- Да уж, - ответила Пенни, почёсывая подбородок, - хорошо, если не сможешь, то у нас будет другой вариант. В её коктейль я добавлю такую дозу алкоголя, что сможет свалить лошадь. У неё развяжется язык и она нам всё выложит. А если нет, то ты как бы удалишься по нужде, а я попробую её развести на разговор.

\- Пожалуй, это сможет сработать, - хитро прищурившись, ответил физик, - это будет планом «А», а что насчёт плана «Б»?

\- Привлечём Бернадетт. Она заманит Хайди в мою кафешку, а ты окажешься там «случайно». Я думаю, что увидев тебя, она сама к тебе подкатит, а дальше в силу вступит вариант «А». Как тебе этот план?

\- Думаю, что вариант «Б» становится по умолчанию вариантом «А». Меня это больше устраивает. Я не хочу назначать встречу мисс Джонсон.

\- Отлично, мы выведем эту стерву на чистую воду.

\- Блин, блин, блин, - причитала Пенни, суетясь за барной стойкой, уже который раз протирая один и тот же стакан, - Берни, ты уверена, что она придёт?

\- Конечно. Я пригласила её выпить и поужинать. Хайди никогда не упустит шанса выпить на халяву, - ухмыляясь ответила маленькая блондинка, поправляя очки на носу. А как там Шелдон? Он уже полчаса ждёт в твоей машине. Ты ему хоть окна приоткрыла?

\- С ним всё в порядке, я звонила. Правда ту книжку с кроссвордами, что я ему оставила, он разгадал за пару минут и теперь сидит в фейсбуке.

\- Пенни, внимание, - предупредила Бернадетт, оглядываясь, - Хайди только что вошла в зал.

\- Ого, да она красотка, - прошептала Пенни подруге и отправила сообщение Шелдону.

Бернадетт помахала рукой своей кузине и та подошла к бару.

\- Привет сестрёнка, - вежливо поздоровалась она, присаживаясь рядом с Берни, - честно говоря я не ожидала, что ты пригласишь меня поужинать. Как ты вообще узнала, что я в Лос-Анджелесе?

\- Это моя мама, она сказала, - нагло соврала Бернадетт, - вот я и подумала, почему бы нам не выпить вместе.

\- Я рада видеть тебя, - улыбнулась Хайди своей кузине и обратилась к Пенни, - я буду космополитен, если не трудно.

\- Совсем не трудно, - мило улыбнувшись, ответила Пенни, заменив ликёр трипл сек на двойную порцию цитрусовой водки, - это моя работа, приносить радость посетителям. Берни, а ты что будешь?

\- Маргариту, пожалуй. Кстати хочу вас познакомить. Пенни, это Хайди, моя кузина. Хайди, это Пенни моя подруга. Мы вместе работаем в этой кафешке.

\- Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Хайди, - ответила Пенни и посмотрела на входную дверь, в которую вошёл Купер. – Берни, смотри кто только что зашёл к нам. Это по-моему твой знакомый физик. Забыла как его зовут. Это тот у которого не все дома.

\- О, точно, - ответила Берни, делая удивлённое лицо, - подумать только, как тесен мир. Я давно его не видела. Может, пригласим его к нам? Поболтаем. Хайди, а ты помнишь доктора Купера, что преподавал у тебя в Гарварде?

\- Ага, - хихикнула блондинка, - мы с ним встречались не так давно и отлично потусили. Давай, Берни, зови его сюда. По-моему он пришёл один.

\- Эй, Шелдон! – крикнула Бернадетт в сторону дверей, - иди к нам!

Шелдон неохотно подошёл к девушкам и уселся за барную стойку между двумя блондинками.

\- Добрый вечер дамы, - вежливо обратился он к ним и, посмотрев на Пенни, добавил, подмигнув, - Лонг-Айленд айс ти, пожалуйста.

Пенни улыбнулась и подала Шелдону совершенно безалкогольный напиток, аккуратно украсив его парой зонтиков.

\- Ты снова будешь это пить, Шелдон? – спросила Хайди, повернувшись к физику. – Ты наверное забыл, что было в прошлый раз?

\- Хайди, я пришёл сюда, чтобы напиться, что собственно и собираюсь сделать, - закатив глаза от раздражения, ответил он, - но я был бы не против того, чтобы ты напомнила, что было в прошлый раз и как у меня на шее оказались твои следы? Отдаю тебе должное, это был сюрприз для меня на следующее утро. Ещё… я начинаю задаваться вопросом. Ты преследуешь меня? Куда бы я не пошёл, везде… ты.

\- Ах, Шелдон, ты такой забавный, - рассмеялась кареглазая блондинка, - поверь, это чистое совпадение. Но, я бы хотела повторить то, что произошло между нами в пошлый раз.

\- Не напомнишь? – усмехнулся физик, делая глоток из своего стакана.

\- Мне не очень удобно говорить об этом в присутствии моей кузины, - мило улыбнувшись, ответила она, раскрасневшись от своего напитка, - но могу сказать одно, я не знала, что ты можешь быть таким горячим парнем.

\- Да неужели? – ухмыльнулся Шелдон, - и в чём же проявилась моя «горячность»? Надеюсь, что я не совершил с тобой коитус на заднем сидении твоего автомобиля?

Пенни и Бернадетт напряжённо переглянулись в ожидании ответа от блондинки, но та наклонившись к Шелдону, что-то прошептала ему на ухо, отчего он вспыхнул как рождественская ёлка, красными огнями.

\- Этого… не может быть, - тихо произнёс он, немного отойдя от шока и посмотрев на Бернадетт, обратился к ней, - отвези меня домой, пожалуйста. Позже сможешь вернуться и продолжить напиваться со своей кузиной.

\- Хорошо, - ответила Бернадетт, - Хайди, никуда не уходи. Я вернусь через двадцать минут. Пенни, сделай для моей кузины ещё один коктейль. Я заплачу, когда вернусь.

\- Эй! Хайди! – окликнула Пенни блондинку, провожающую похотливым взглядом Шелдона, направляющегося к дверям в сопровождении Бернадетт. – Похоже, ты положила взгляд на этого парня?

\- Он красавчик, - улыбаясь, ответила девушка, принимая от Пенни новый бокал с коктейлем.

\- Хмм… не в моём вкусе, - равнодушно ответила Пенни, делая коктейль и для себя, - давай лучше выпьем за знакомство.

Девушки чокнулись бокалами и опорожнили их залпом.

\- Я вообще, чего-то не понимаю, - снова заговорила Пенни, - что ты такого ему сказала, что он сбежал от тебя, как побитая собака?

\- Это только между мной и им, - загадочно ответила Хайди, приложив палец к губам.

Пенни поняла, что ей не просто будет справиться с этой девицей, поэтому пошла ва-банк:

\- Да, ладно тебе, красотка, - рассмеялась она, наливая себе и ей ещё по бокалу, - я видела, как ты пялилась на его филейную часть, когда он уходил. Колись, он хорош в постели?

\- О, да… - мечтательно произнесла блондинка, не замечая как скривилось лицо барменши в бессильной злобе, - Шелдон очень хорош. Хотя мы занимались с ним сексом один раз и то по пьяни, но он действительно знает, как ублажить женщину.

Пенни тихо застонала, сжимая кулаки под барной стойкой, мечтая вытереть эту стойку лицом белокурой красавицы. Но она была хорошей актрисой, хотя продюсеры, почему-то, не замечали этого. Поэтому очаровательная улыбка снова появилась на её лице, когда Хайди подняла на неё пьяный взгляд.

\- Тогда проблема в тебе? Раз уж он сбежал от тебя? – рассмеялась Пенни, бросив этой сучке вызов прямо в лицо. – Иначе вы сейчас бы уже трахались на заднем сидении твоего автомобиля?

\- А тебе вообще какое дело до нас? – внезапно спросила Хайди, задетая за живое, - уж больно ты любопытная.

\- Прости, если обидела, но это моя работа выслушивать пьяных посетителей, открывающих душу барменам, а так же давать им советы, - ответила Пенни, решив не усложнять обстановку, которая явно начинала накаляться. – Может и тебе нужен мой совет насчёт этого парня?

\- И какой ты можешь дать совет? – хихикнула Хайди, допивая очередной бокал.

\- Ну, судя по тому, что я видела сегодня, - начала Пенни, - этот парень не заинтересован в отношениях с тобой. Так что, я посоветовала бы тебе, оставить его в покое.

\- Ну уж нет! – рявкнула совсем пьяная блондинка. – Я не позволю, чтобы он достался этой стерве… Фаулер!

\- Кому?! – приподняв брови дугой, спросила Пенни, закосив под дурочку. – Кто такая… эта Фаулер?

\- Девица, которая отобрала у меня его! – закричала Хайди так громко, что посетители разом обернулись на неё и притихли.

\- Тихо, тихо, подруга, лучше расскажи мне всё об этой девушке и кто знает, может я дам тебе хороший совет? - попыталась успокоить её Пенни, доставая свой телефон, который беспрестанно вибрировал в её кармане.

Краем глаза Пенни увидела сообщение от Бернадетт. Она писала, что Шелдон сбежал в Техас прямо из кафешки, даже не заезжая домой. И то, что она возвращается из аэропорта и скоро будет.

\- О-о… - пробормотала себе под нос официантка и переключилась на Хайди, которая пыталась сфокусировать взгляд на Пенни, - так что там с этой… Фаулер?

Шелдон поднялся на крыльцо родного дома и устало опустился в кресло-качалку возле двери. У него не было ни физических, ни моральных сил, чтобы постучать. Он просто откинул голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.

Гнусные мысли проносились в его голове со скоростью света и застревали в каждом нейроне его великолепного мозга, раскладываясь по полочкам эйдетической памяти, хотя он совсем не хотел этого и гнал их прочь.

Весь полёт от Калифорнии до Техаса Шелдон думал о словах Хайди Джонсон: « Ты был великолепен, когда трахал меня на заднем сидении моего автомобиля. Может, повторим?»

Шелдон обхватил свою голову руками и с криком: «Нееет!», беспомощно зарыдал, не заметив как отворилась входная дверь и на пороге появилась испуганная Мэри Купер.

\- О, Господь милосердный, Шелли, что случилось?! – воскликнула она, бросаясь к плачущему сыну. – И почему ты в Техасе?!

\- Мамочка, я самый подлый человек во всей вселенной, - сквозь рыдания промычал он, пряча голову на груди своей матери.

\- Ну, ну, ну, - произнесла Мэри, крепко обнимая своего мальчика, - чтобы ты ни сделал, сынок, Иисус уже простил тебя. Пойдём в дом, я приготовлю тебе горячий чай, а потом мы поговорим, когда будешь готов.

Шелдон молча кивнул и направился в дом за своей матерью, вытирая слёзы рукавом футболки.

Пенни неслась по улицам Пасадены, не обращая внимание на светофоры и дорожные знаки. Девушка была на миссии и хотела как можно быстрее добраться до дома матери Эми.

\- Какого чёрта, Пенни! – визжала с пассажирского места Бернадетт, вцепившаяся в плечо подруги. – Полегче, убить нас хочешь? Ты проскочила на красный свет! Лучше бы я поехала на своей машине!

\- Не скули, Берни! – рявкнула Пенни. – Мы должны срочно всё исправить! Господи, я так счастлива, что Лесли появилась в баре так вовремя!

\- Да, я тоже не ожидала такого поворота событий! Я всегда знала, что Хайди лживая сука! Бедная Эми. Она снова пострадала из-за неё. Нам нужно найти способ, чтобы отомстить ей за Шелдона и Эми. Эта стерва за всё заплатит!

Девушки подкатили к дому Фаулеров в первом часу ночи и, выскочив из машины, стали колотить в дверь, что было сил.

\- Кто бы вы не были, убирайтесь отсюда. У меня в руках ружьё, - услышали девушки испуганный голос Ларри Фаулера из-за двери.

\- Мистер Фаулер, это Пенни и Бернадетт! – крикнула Пенни. – Откройте, пожалуйста, нам надо срочно поговорить с Эми!

\- Эми спит, приезжайте завтра! – крикнул он, открывая дверь. Это было ошибкой. Девушки тут же проскользнули мимо него и побежали в комнату Эми. Ничего не понимающий Ларри, закрыл за ними дверь и, вздохнув, добавил, - или сегодня….

Перепуганная Эми, в спешке пыталась найти свои очки, когда в её спальню ворвались возбуждённые подруги и одновременно воскликнули:

\- Эми, Шелдон не изменил тебе!

\- Девочки, что вы здесь делаете?! Посреди ночи?! – испуганно спросила она, наконец-то нацепив очки на нос. – Вы всех напугали.

\- Эми, ты должна нас выслушать, - взвизгнула Бернадетт, - Шелдон чист перед тобой! О, Боже, я так взволнована. Пенни, расскажи ей, что сегодня случилось.

Мэри, Мисси и Констанс сидели на диване в гостиной и тревожно поглядывали на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж к комнате Шелдона, где он заперся и никого не пускал к себе. Даже его любимая бабуленька в этот раз не была исключением.

\- Он так сильно переживает, что даже со мной не хочет разговаривать, - вздохнула Констанс, - бедный мой пирожочек….

\- Я так и знала, что этот край безбожников испортит моего сына, - произнесла Мэри, уставившись в пол.

\- А я даже не знала, что Шелли снова встретился с Эми, - фыркнула Мисси.

\- Да уж, - согласилась Мэри, - да ещё эта трагедия, которая с ней приключилась. Бедная девочка теперь не может ходить.

\- Всё, хватит стонать, - огрызнулась Констанс, - надо придумать как успокоить Шелдона. Он всю ночь казнит себя за свою мужскую слабость.

\- Вино портит всех мужчин из семейства Куперов, - грустно сказала Мэри, - мой Шелли никогда бы не изменил Эми, если бы не этот чёртов напиток, погубивший его отца.

Три женщины снова замолчали, раздумывая над последними событиями, приключившимися с их братом, сыном и внуком, который тихо лежал в своей детской кровати, свернувшись клубочком и бессмысленно напевая себе под нос песенку про пушистого котёнка, пытаясь устранить боль в своём сердце.

\- Так вы говорите, что в бар пришла бывшая девушка Леонарда Лесли Уинкл и сказала Хайди в лицо, что она лжёт? – недоверчиво переспросила Эми у своих подруг.

\- Да, - радостно заявила Пенни, - кроме того, она нам рассказала как было дело на самом деле. Слушай и не перебивай.

\- Ага! – добавила Бернадетт, - я до сих пор в шоке….

\- Берни, тебя это тоже касается! – прикрикнула на подругу Пенни и начала свой рассказ. – Когда Лесли пришла с подругой в кафешку, то увидела у барной стойки Шелдона, уже изрядно захмелевшего. Она подошла к нему, чтобы как обычно обменяться с ним колкостями, но тот был не в духе. Он сказал ей, что у него не было на это сил и Лесли оставила его в покое. Но не переставала следить за ним. Она видела как к нему подошла Хайди и предложила выпить, но он отказался. Тогда она отвлекла его внимание и вылила в его бокал что-то, похожее на виски из своей стопки и попросила бармена обновить ей выпивку.

После чего, она стала подкатывать к нему, но Шелдон постоянно отвергал её, пока не отключился за барной стойкой. Хайди попыталась его приподнять, но не смогла и Лесли поспешила ей на помощь, вместе со своей подругой. Втроём они вывели его на улицу и усадили в машину Хайди.

Лесли назвала адрес квартиры Шелдона и попросила Хайди отвезти его домой, но тут раздался телефонный звонок от тебя, Эми. Шелдон выронил трубку из рук, так и не ответив тебе и потребовал отвезти его к Барри Крипке, адрес которого Лесли тоже знала. После чего, она обозвала Шелдона «слабаком» потому, что тот снова вырубился. Когда Лесли собралась уходить, то увидела, как Хайди заползла к нему на заднее сидение и стала его целовать, пока он был в отключке….

\- Это было ровно в десять вечера, - вмешалась в рассказ Бернадетт, - Лесли сказала, что часы на ратуше пробили десять раз. И… Эми, Шелдон не смог бы заниматься с ней сексом по нескольким причинам. Во-первых: он был бы не в состоянии, даже поднять свой… аппарат. Не то, чтобы работать им….

\- А во-вторых: у Барри Крипке они появились на пороге, сюрприз, сюрприз, - продолжила Пенни, - спустя всего двадцать минут. Да, да, мы позвонили ему и он точно вспомнил время. Мы не знаем, как Хайди смогла затащить его к Барри, но вряд ли Шелдон смог бы ублажить её за столь короткое время, тем более, что он был практически без сознания.

\- Но как вы всё это выяснили? – спросила Эми, по-прежнему ничего не понимая.

\- Мы устроили между Хайди и Шелдоном очную ставку. Сегодня в «Чизкейк Фэктори», - заявила Бернадетт.

\- Да, это так, - согласилась Пенни, - Шелдон хотел узнать, что было на самом деле и мы разработали с ним план, как вывести её на чистую воду. Но всё пошло не так как мы рассчитывали. Это был провал. Хайди нагло врала Шелдону о том, что он с ней переспал в её машине, и он психанул. После чего сбежал в Техас.

\- Что?! – воскликнула Эми, - он уехал? Насовсем?

\- Мы этого не знаем, - произнесла Берни, - он просто заставил меня отвезти его в аэропорт.

\- А я в это время пыталась развести Хайди на разговор, но она была как неприступная скала, - сказала Пенни и заулыбалась, - пока… к нам не присоединилась Лесли Уинкл. Оказывается, она подслушивала нас и её порядком взбесила Хайди. Лесли, хоть и не любит Шелдона и постоянно задирает его, не смогла слушать всю ложь о Хайди и Шелдоне, который ту, якобы трахал в машине. Если бы ты видела Лесли, Эми, ты бы ей гордилась. Она обвинила её во лжи так громко, что все посетители засвистели и затопали ногами. Ты представляешь, Хайди созналась, что всё, что она сказала, была ложь и что она сделала это только из-за того, что её бесили твои отношения с Шелдоном.

\- О, Боже, бедный мой малыш, - разрыдалась Эми, - какая же я дура… он уехал из-за меня….

\- Ты не права, Эми, - вздохнула Бернадетт, - Шелдон уехал потому, что до сих пор думает, что он изменил тебе.

\- Шелли, братишка, когда ты приехал? – воскликнул Джордж-младший, бросаясь обнимать физика, как только тот открыл дверь в ответ на его требовательный стук.

\- Вчера, - ответил Шелдон, пытаясь выскользнуть из медвежьих лап брата, - хочу заметить, что я не открыл бы свою дверь и не среагировал бы на твой стук, но мне срочно нужно было помочиться. Так что, тебе повезло, Джордж.

\- Ладно, - ухмыльнулся Джордж, - иди, отлей, а то ещё не добежишь. После спускайся вниз на ужин и кончай хандрить. Бабуля и мама переживают за тебя, так что не расстраивай их.

\- Хорошо, - скривив губы в подобие улыбки, ответил Шелдон, - я приду, но принимать пищу не обещаю.

Ужин в семействе Куперов прошёл в полной тишине. Никто не знал как вывести Шелдона на разговор, а тот ковырял вилкой пищу в своей тарелке, не замечая присутствующих. Наконец Констанс нарушила молчание:

\- Шелдон, находясь в Техасе ты не исправишь ситуацию со своей девушкой.

\- Я не вернусь домой, - выходя из своих мыслей, медленно чеканя каждое слово, ответил он. – Я решил остаться в Техасе. В конце концов моему мозгу всё равно, где работать. Лишь бы поблизости были белые доски, чтобы записывать мои уравнения.

\- А как же Эми? – не унималась старушка.

\- А что… Эми? – фыркнул он. – Она блестящий учёный и прекрасная женщина. Со временем она найдёт себе подходящего человека, который станет её мужем. Найдёт кого-то получше меня и будет с ним счастлива….

\- Не выйдет, - произнёс Джордж, пережёвывая кусок стейка из говядины, - у неё уже есть муж…. Что?!

Все дружно перестали жевать и уставились на старшего Купера, который внезапно понял, что проболтался и отложил кусок мяса в сторону.

\- Что значит, есть муж?! – процедил сквозь зубы Шелдон, ничего не понимая.

\- Ой, как-то в голову всплыло, что вы ребята уже женаты, почти тринадцать лет. Помнишь вашу свадьбу в Вегасе? – спросил Джордж у брата.

\- Подожди… ты сказал, что это была шутка? – яростно покраснев от шока, переспросил физик.

\- Да, что здесь происходит? – воскликнула Мэри, переводя взгляд с одного сына на другого, - о какой свадьбе вы говорите?

\- О свадьбе Шелдона и Эми, - закатив глаза, ответила Мисси, - это была шутка, мама. Мы с Джорджем солгали тебе, что едем в Диснейленд. На самом деле мы отправились в Бостон за ними, после чего мы поехали в Вегас. Где и случилась эта дурацкая свадьба между Шелли и Эми.

\- О, Боже! Вы с ума сошли! – кричала Мэри. – Джордж, разве ты не знал, что свадьбы в Вегасе имеют законную силу? Ладно эти трое малолеток, но ты в то время был уже взрослым? Почему ты не остановил всё это.

\- На самом деле он всё это и придумал, - фыркнул Шелдон.

\- Ну конечно же. От этого плана так и разит Джорджем! – не переставала кричать Мэри. – А ты, Шелли, куда смотрел. Ты вроде умный парень….

\- Умный?! – возразил физик. – Мама, мне нужно потерять шестьдесят баллов IQ, чтобы стать «умным». Но в свою защиту скажу, что мы все были пьяными.

\- Господь всемогущий, - взмолилась Мэри, - вы ещё и пили! Может и брачная ночь у вас была?

\- Ну… да… - ответил красный, как спелая вишня, Шелдон, - это же свадьба!

\- Мои дети… кретины… - тихо прошептала Мэри, уронив голову на грудь в полном изнеможении.

И снова возникла неудобное молчание, пока Констанс не разразилась громким смехом, похлопывая ладонями по столу:

\- Я бы никогда не подумала, что мой лунный пирожок жениться в семнадцать лет! Да ещё и оформит свой брак в постели! – сквозь громкий хохот, произнесла она.

\- Мама! – воскликнула Мэри, - в этом нет ничего смешного! Я не признаю этот брак! Он незаконный! Шелли был несовершеннолетним в то время.

\- Ты не права, мама, - ответил Джордж, - перед свадьбой я всё узнал о законах штата Невада. Они могли пожениться. Эми и Шелли было уже семнадцать и по обоюдному согласию они могли вступить в брак в Вегасе без согласия родителей. У меня и свидетельство о браке сохранилось, где ясно прописано, что они являются мистером и миссис Купер. Официально, мама.

\- Так какого чёрта ты столько лет молчал?! – яростно заорал Шелдон, набрасываясь на брата, опрокинув стул на пол.

Схватив Джорджа за грудки, Шелдон вытащил его из-за стола и припечатал к ближайшей стене, намереваясь затеять драку.

\- Шелдон Ли Купер, поставь брата на место, немедленно! – услышал он за спиной гневный голос матери и ослабил хватку.

\- Какого чёрта, мама, он лгал тринадцать лет?! – воскликнул физик, сжимая кулаки.

\- Шелли, следи за своим языком! – пригрозила Мэри младшему сыну.

\- Я не лгал, - оправдывался Джордж, - я хотел сказать вначале, а потом просто забыл об этом. У меня своих проблем хватает, чтобы думать ещё и о ваших делах.

\- Ах ты сволочь! – заорал Шелдон и врезал брату по лицу кулаком с размаху. Удар получился такой сильный, что Джордж отлетел на несколько метров и рухнул у входной двери, под визги женщин.

\- Шелдон, прекрати немедленно! - услышал он голос своей бабули и бросив на неё разочарованный взгляд, убежал в свою комнату, где снова закрылся на ключ.

\- Эми, не дури, - умоляла Пенни, - что значит, ты не можешь вернуться?

\- Не могу. Как я буду смотреть ему в глаза? Я должна была верить Шелдону. Недоверие всегда разрушает наши отношения, - ответила брюнетка, всхлипывая.

\- Но ты же не знала, что Шелдон не изменял тебе, - сказала Бернадетт, - если бы я увидела засосы на шее у Говарда, я вообще убила бы его.

\- Но я сбежала, как трусиха, - тихо прошептала Эми, - я не дала ему ни единого шанса на оправдание. Я плохой человек и поганая девушка для Шелдона. Он никогда не простит меня за это.

\- Перестань, Эми, - попыталась успокоить подругу Пенни, - Шелдон и сам думает, что он изменил тебе…. О… мой… Бог! – воскликнула она, - Шелдон ничего не знает! Мы должны сообщить ему обо всём, что узнали!

\- Хочу напомнить, что в Техасе сейчас три часа ночи, - сказала Бернадетт, - Шелдон наверное спит.

Тук, тук, тук, - Джордж.

Тук, тук, тук, - Джордж.

Тук, тук, тук, - Джордж.

\- Входи, Шелдон, - услышал физик голос из-за двери брата и осторожно вошёл внутрь. Джордж стоял возле зеркала, прижимая лёд к распухшему веку, - чего тебе?

\- Я пришёл извиниться, - смущённо ответил Шелдон, не решаясь сделать лишний шаг в комнату брата.

\- Мама заставила извиниться? – спросил Джордж, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала.

\- Вообще-то бабуленька, - ответил Шелдон, не зная куда девать глаза, - прости меня за то, что вышел из-под контроля. Этого не должно было случиться.

\- Да ладно, я прекрасно понимаю тебя, - усмехнулся старший, - я сделал бы то же самое. Я прощаю тебя, братишка.

\- Ну, раз уж с этим покончено, то я хотел бы получить назад своё свидетельство о браке.


	26. Chapter 26

**Глава 26.**

\- Эми, да ты с ума сошла, что-ли?! – кричала Хелен на свою дочь. – Что тебе ещё нужно? Ты же убедилась, что Шелдон не виновен. Объясни мне, какого чёрта ты делаешь?

\- Мама, не дави на меня! – сопротивлялась Эми, вытирая слёзы с лица. – Я не могу вернуться. Шелдон и так намучился со мной. Он гениальный человек, мама, а забота обо мне отнимает у него много времени и сил. Он отвлекается от физики, чтобы заботиться обо мне. Это очень плохо….

\- А мы с отцом не намучились? – перебила её Хелен. - Ты всегда была упрямым ребёнком, но с тех пор как ты стала инвалидом, стало ещё хуже! Всю свою жизнь мы посвятили твоему образованию, забывая о себе. Ты знаешь, сколько денег мы потратили на твоё обучение? И теперь снова ты сидишь на нашей шее, хотя есть человек, который любит тебя и хочет заботиться о тебе! В конце концов, я хочу отправиться в путешествие, о котором мы мечтали с твоим отцом.

\- Хорошо, я поняла тебя, мама. Сегодня же я начну искать себе место в каком-нибудь приюте для инвалидов! – рявкнула Эми, сквозь слёзы. – А ты можешь начинать планировать дату путешествия.

Девушка развернула коляску и скрылась у себя в комнате, услышав последние слова матери:

\- Эми вернись, я не это имела в виду…. – она захлопнула за собой дверь, прямо перед носом у Хелен.

Шелдон жил в Техасе уже третью неделю и всё ещё не мог переварить тот факт, что он был женатым мужчиной столько лет.

Две недели он не разговаривал ни с Джорджем, ни с Мисси, хотя они делали всё, чтобы искупить свою вину перед ним, пытаясь помириться. Джордж даже купил брату полную версию Звёздных войн на блю-рэй, чтобы угодить ему. Шелдон молча принял подарок и скрылся в своей комнате, но всё же старший брат заметил лёгкую улыбку, скривившую его губы. Отлично, начало к примирению было положено.

Мисси купила Шелдону винтажную фигурку Уэсли Крашера из сериала Стар Трек, которую Шелдон так же молча принял, но на этот раз улыбка была более заметной.

Шелдон простил брата и сестру в начале третьей недели его пребывания в Галвестоне, когда они посетили музей поездов и договорились с руководством о том, чтобы их гениальный брат смог изобразить из себя машиниста поезда и дать свисток к отправлению. Младший Купер был в восторге и даже обнял их обоих, что вызвало шок как у Джорджа, так и у Мисси.

Физик понял, что жизнь в Техасе была не такой уж и плохой. Он мог бы удалённо работать с Калтехом и устроиться в Хьюстоне, если не исследователем, то хотя бы преподавателем.

Но с другой стороны, он очень скучал. И не только по Эми, но и по остальным своим друзьям, особенно по Леонарду. Три недели он игнорировал их звонки и сообщения, сразу же удаляя их, так и не прочитав ни одного. Единственное сообщение, которое физик отправил своему соседу было три недели назад. Он писал, что находится в Техасе и с ним всё в порядке.

Но особую тревогу у Шелдона вызывала судьба Эми. Как она справлялась без него? Физик каждый день пытался позвонить ей, но чувство вины брало верх и он так и не решился сделать это.

Шелдон узнал из соц. сетей, что Эми живёт в доме матери и распечатал себе несколько фотографий девушки. В том числе и последнюю, единственную из всех снимков, на котором она счастливо улыбалась. Кроме Эми, на фото были Пенни и Бернадетт, целующие брюнетку в щёки с разных сторон. Шелдон усмехнулся, подумав о том, как забавно выглядела эта троица и как бы он хотел в этот самый момент поцеловать Эми в её приоткрытый улыбающийся ротик.

И снова чувство вины убрало мечтательную улыбку с его лица и окунуло в грязь, заменив прекрасное лицо Эми на ухмыляющуюся Хайди Джонсон. Она снова и снова шептала ему на ухо, непристойности, предлагая заняться сексом. Шелдон встряхнулся, пытаясь выкинуть эти мысли из головы, когда услышал стук в дверь.

\- Входите! – крикнул он и увидел на пороге Джорджа.

\- Привет, братишка, что делаешь? – осторожно спросил он, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Шелдоном.

\- Ничего. Просто думаю… о физике, - солгал он, пытаясь скрыть нервный тик на своём лице и попутно пряча фотографию девушек под подушкой.

\- Думал про Эми? – усмехнулся Джордж и, вытащив снимок из-под подушки, начал внимательно его разглядывать, - а кто эти две красотки, целующие твою жену?

\- Твою жену? – взволнованно переспросил Шелдон. Это было впервые, когда кто-то назвал так Эми и Шелдону это понравилось.

\- Да, так я и сказал, - усмехнулся Джордж, - и попробуй сказать, что тебе не понравилось то, что ты услышал?

\- Это и правда хорошо звучит, - согласился Шелдон, - но вряд ли Эми останется моей женой после того, что я сделал.

\- Так, Шелли, давай расскажи мне всё, что помнишь об этом вечере. С твоей эйдетической памятью это не сложно. И не забудь ни малейшей детали. Короче всё, что сохранилось в твоей голове….

Эми огляделась по сторонам и решила, что её новое жилище выглядит не так уж и плохо. Хотя комната была очень маленькой, но довольно уютной. Кроме того у неё был небольшой балкон, где хватало место для коляски, но главное, что там она могла получить глоток свежего воздуха.

После неприятного разговора с матерью, Эми нашла в интернете небольшой дом для инвалидов по сносной цене и решила, что это место вполне пристойное, чтобы поселиться там и не быть ни для кого обузой.

Девушка вступила в сговор с сиделкой и, дождавшись отъезда матери с отцом на работу, собрала кое-какие свои вещи, которые ей понадобятся на первое время, и уехала.

Эми решила не говорить ни кому свой новый адрес, по крайней мере, пока. Она не хотела, чтобы её отец или подруги попытались отговорить её, а она знала, что Пенни способна на это, бросив лишь один невинный взгляд на свою подругу, и Эми передумала бы и снова вернулась в квартиру физиков.

Расположившись на новом месте, девушка поехала осматривать территорию и с удовольствием обнаружила, что это место было довольно чистым и немноголюдным. Всего несколько инвалидов-колясочников и в основном стариков. Был ещё один темноволосый мальчик, примерно семнадцати лет, такой же ботаник в очках, как и она.

Эми усмехнулась своим мыслям и подъехала к нему, чтобы познакомиться.

\- Привет, - сказала она, отвлекая парня от чтения.

\- Привет, ты новенькая? – спросил он, внимательно разглядывая её.

\- Да. Я Эми, а как тебя зовут? – спросила она, пытаясь понять, что именно он читал.

\- Том, - равнодушно ответил он, пытаясь закончить разговор и вновь приняться за чтение.

\- Что читаешь? – не сдавалась Эми.

\- Журнал «Нейрон», - хладнокровно ответил он, - вряд ли это заинтересует вас. Это научное издание.

\- Любопытно, - усмехнулась она.

\- Вряд ли… - ответил он, погружаясь в чтение… её статьи. Эми хихикнула, что заставило парня изумлённо взглянуть на неё, - что смешного?

\- Ничего, - снова хихикнув, ответила она, - просто я заметила, что ты читаешь статью про нейробиологию. Тебе это интересно?

\- Было бы не интересно, не читал бы, - закатив глаза, ответил он.

\- Ты хочешь стать нейробиологом? – спросила она и парень молча кивнул. Эми снова рассмеялась, но Том нахмурился.

\- Я вас не понимаю, мисс, что в этом смешного?

\- Ну ладно, Том, давай я представлюсь тебе заново. Я доктор Эми Фарра Фаулер, - сказала она, наблюдая как у парня медленно отвисла челюсть, - и ты читаешь мою статью.

\- О, Боже, этого не может быть! – воскликнул он, подобрав челюсть на место. – Я прочитал все ваши работы! Это так круто! И теперь вы здесь. Этого просто не может быть.

\- Ну, чудеса встречаются, - снова рассмеялась Эми. Она похлопала мальчика по плечу, удивляясь, насколько же этот парнишка был похож на семнадцатилетнего Шелдона. – Так ты проведёшь мне экскурсию по моему новому месту жительства?

\- Что значит, вы не знаете где Эми? – сложив руки на груди, гневно спросила Пенни у мистера Фаулера. – Как она могла пропасть из вашего дома? А сиделка что говорит?

\- Ничего. Она ссылается на то, что обещала Эми не говорить куда та уехала. Эми расплатилась и уволила её.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - раздражённо произнесла блондинка, пожирая глазами супругов, - вчера Эми не собиралась переезжать, а сегодня её уже нет. Кто-нибудь из вас скажет правду или нет?

\- Боюсь это моя вина, - вступила в разговор Хелен, - вчера мы с Эми поссорились.

\- Что ты ей сказала, Хелен? – испуганно спросил Ларри у жены.

\- Я обидела её, сказав, что она должна вернуться к Шелдону и наверное я перегнула палку. Ты же знаешь, Ларри, какая она упёртая. Я разозлилась и сказала, что она… сидит на нашей… шее.

\- Господи, Хелен, как ты могла! Она же наша дочка! Единственная наша девочка. Ты просто монстр! – рявкнул он в гневе.

\- Ну прости меня, Ларри, я уже сама пожалела об этих словах, - едва сдерживая слёзы, произнесла пожилая женщина. – Я просто хотела, чтобы она была с Шелдоном. Но всё только испортила.

\- Да, уж… - покачала головой Пенни, ну и где нам её искать?

Шелдон закончил свой рассказ и виновато посмотрел на брата, впервые оторвав глаза от ковра на полу.

\- Самое страшное, Джорджи, что я вообще ничего не помню, после второго стакана своего коктейля, - добавил он.

\- Да уж, это неприятно, - согласился старший брат, - я вообще удивляюсь, как ты смог поднять свой аппарат в полуобморочном состоянии?

\- Наверное, я гениален во всём, что делаю, – ухмыльнулся Шелдон.

\- В той голове, которая у тебя на плечах, да я согласен, но что касается нижней «головы», - Джордж указал на паховую зону брата пальцем, - то я не уверен, что она сработала бы в таком состоянии.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Шелдон, не улавливая мысль брата.

\- Ах, Шелли, моим девушкам ни разу не удавалось запустить мой мотор в таком состоянии, как у тебя в тот день. Понимаешь, куда я клоню?

\- Не совсем, но продолжай, - произнёс Шелдон, начиная догадываться, куда клонит его брат.

\- Я говорю, что у тебя бы не встал и даже минет не помог бы, - выпалил Джордж, которому порядком надоел тупизм его брата.

\- Ой! Ты хочешь сказать, что я не вступил в коитус с этой женщиной? – прошептал Шелдон.

\- Это то, что я сказал, Шелли, - ухмыльнулся Джордж, - я конечно не знаю, что она с тобой делала, но я уверен, что ты с ней… ничего.

\- Но это не освобождает меня от ответственности, - печально сказал физик, - Эми видела засосы на моей шее, а это значит, что я мог делать с той женщиной и другие вещи.

\- Ну, тогда я не знаю, чем тебе ещё помочь, - разочарованно ответил Джордж, - но я думаю, что поцелуи не так страшны, как половой акт. Может, Эми простит тебя?

\- Я так не думаю, - устало ответил физик, сложив руки на коленях.

\- Ты никогда этого не узнаешь, если будешь торчать в Техасе, - произнёс Джордж, хлопнув брата по спине.

\- Эй! Больно же! – воскликнул Шелдон, подпрыгнув на кровати от неожиданности.

\- А Эми не больно? – воскликнул старший брат, снова ткнув физика в плечо, - Шелдон, собирай в кучу свои шары и поезжай к жене. Ты должен вымолить у неё прощение.

\- Это какие «шары»? От боулинга что-ли? – спросил физик и снова получил удар в плечо.

\- Это метафора, Шелдон. Я имею в виду то, что ты должен собрать свои… ах, не важно. Короче, поезжай в Калифорнию к своей Эми и проси прощение! Тупой ты… кретин!

\- Но она не простит меня!

\- А если простит?

\- Нет! Я бы не простил на её месте.

\- Ты этого никогда не узнаешь, если не сделаешь, - не отставал Джордж.

\- Ладно, я поеду! Только не бей меня больше! – воскликнул Шелдон, уворачиваясь от следующего пинка.

\- Вот, это уже другой разговор, - облегчённо выдохнул Джордж, смахивая с плеча брата невидимую пылинку, заставляя Шелдона зажмуриться от страха.

Сотрудники дома инвалидов выгрузили Эми и Тома из машины и оставили их гулять в небольшом саду возле фонтана.

\- Доктор Фаулер, я так благодарен вам за экскурсию по Калтеху. Это было очень познавательно. Ваша лекция произвела фурор среди студентов.

\- Ничего особенного. Студентам нравится моё преподавание, а я люблю учить их чему-то новому. Кроме того я счастлива, что снова могу ездить в университет, хотя это принесёт мне дополнительные расходы, но с новой зарплатой я смогу себе позволить эти поездки.

\- Я тоже рад, что смогу сопровождать вас и слушать лекции, - радостно произнёс Том, - я и мечтать не мог, что познакомлюсь с вами.

\- И мне понравилось как ты сегодня нашёл голубое пятно в мозге, а ведь оно тоньше волоска. Ты молодец, Томми. У тебя есть потенциа радостью возьмусь за твоё обучение.

\- Но мне нечем платить вам, - тихо произнёс парнишка, - вы же знаете, что я сирота.

\- Не переживай, - улыбнулась Эми, - вечерами здесь всё равно нечего делать. Вот и займёмся твоим обучением, если ты согласен?

\- Ещё бы! – воскликнул Том, - когда начнём?

Шелдон устало опустился на своё любимое место на диване и закрыл глаза, расслабившись. За время его отсутствия в Пасадене в его квартире ничего не изменилось. Шелдон был приятно удивлён тем, что Леонард не демонтировал ни одного инструмента для удобства Эми. Все они по-прежнему располагались на своих местах, но было и одно новшество. Со всеми своими проблемами, Шелдон совсем забыл о том, что заплатил за покупку и установку ванны с гидромассажем. И теперь она блестела своей новизной и чистотой в их ванной комнате, ожидая прибытия хозяйки, для которой и была установлена.

Но как заставить Эми вернуться обратно? Этого Шелдон не знал. Его гениальный мозг прокручивал разные варианты его разговора с девушкой, но все они заканчивались полным поражением. В момент очередной версии событий, которую физик прокручивал в своей голове, его и застал изумлённый Леонард, вошедший в квартиру:

\- О, Боже, Шелдон, что ты тут делаешь?! – воскликнул он с порога.

\- Твой вопрос нелеп, доктор Хофстэдтер, я живу здесь, - равнодушно ответил физик-теоретик с дивана.

\- Да, конечно, - стушевался Леонард, - тогда ответь мне на другой вопрос. Почему ты вообще уехал?

\- Эта тема неприятна мне, Леонард, давай не будем затрагивать её, - произнёс Шелдон, задрав брови на лоб для пущего эффекта.

\- А вот я так не считаю, - ответил невысокий физик, не собираясь сдаваться, - кроме того, если бы ты не уехал или хотя бы отвечал на наши звонки и сообщения, то узнал бы, что Хайди всё выдумала про тебя и неё.

\- В смысле?! – не понял Шелдон.

\- Лесли Уинкл поймала её на лжи, когда Пенни и Бернадетт пытались выяснить у неё, что произошло в тот вечер, - торжественно заявил Леонард. – Помнишь тот день, когда ты сбежал в Техас? Девочки устроили ей настоящий допрос, но Хайди настаивала на том, что у вас был секс. Тут-то и появилась Лесли, и вывела её на чистую воду….

\- Постой, я помню Лесли, - воодушевился Шелдон, - она подходила ко мне в баре, чтобы вылить на меня новую порцию оскорблений, но у меня даже не было сил, чтобы противостоять ей. А потом подошла Хайди и Лесли ушла.

\- На самом деле, нет. Она следила за вами, чтобы собрать на тебя компромат и предъявить, когда будет нужно. Она-то и увидела, как Хайди вылила виски из своего стакана в твой, после чего ты и отрубился. Лесли и её подруга помогли ей дотащить тебя до машины и велела отвезти тебя домой, но ты стал кричать, что хочешь поехать к Барри Крипке, после чего снова отрубился. Так же, Лесли видела, как Хайди целовала тебя в машине, а после она ушла.

\- Понятно, но я мог сделать с ней что-то в этой машине после того, как Лесли ушла, – грустно произнёс Шелдон.

\- Нет. Хайди привезла тебя к Барри Крипке спустя всего двадцать минут. Девочки высчитали время и поняли, что ты ничего не смог бы сделать за это время. Оно всё ушло на дорогу.

\- Хмм… это вполне разумное объяснение, - почесав подбородок, сказал Шелдон, - и похоже, что Джордж тоже был прав, доказывая мою мужскую несостоятельность в тот момент. Леонард, спасибо, что сказал мне правду.

\- Это заслуга Пенни и Берни. Но большая заслуга принадлежит Лесли. Это её ты должен благодарить, - усмехнулся Леонард.

\- Пожалуй ты прав. Думаю, что я должен купить ей чего-нибудь. Леонард, ты с ней когда-то встречался. Что любит Лесли Уинкл?

\- Думаю, что достаточно подарить ей букет цветов, - пожав плечами, ответил физик-экспериментатор.

\- Хорошо, я подумаю об этом. Но теперь я хочу посоветоваться с тобой. Ты и Пенни много раз сходились и расходились. Так что в этих делах ты профессионал. Может, посоветуешь мне, как вернуть Эми?

\- Хмм, - стушевался сосед, - дело в том, Шелдон, что никто не знает, где живёт Эми….

\- Что?! Как это никто не знает? – воскликнул он, начиная волноваться, - а её родители?

\- Они тоже не знают. Эми поругалась с матерью и уехала куда-то.

\- Я знал, что ей будет плохо с Хелен, - обиженно ответил Шелдон, опустив голову.

\- Ты не понял, Шелдон. Хелен пыталась заставить её вернуться к тебе, но Эми отказалась. Она не хотела, чтобы ты отвлекался от своей работы из-за неё….

\- Господи, какая глупость! Как она вообще могла подумать, что она мне в тягость? Она моя жена, в конце концов! – закричал Шелдон в гневе, не заметив как у Леонарда упала челюсть.

\- Что значит, «она твоя жена»? – переспросил Леонард, не веря тому, что только что услышал своими ушами.

\- Ой… - Шелдон понял, что проболтался и густо покраснел, - я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Ну уж нет, приятель. Давай колись, что ты имел в виду, назвав Эми своей женой? – настаивал Леонард.

\- Я… пожалуй, пойду в свою комнату, - попытался улизнуть от разговора Шелдон, - что-то у меня голова разболелась….

\- Шелдон! – рявкнул Леонард, преграждая ему путь к отступлению. – Ты никуда не уйдёшь, пока не объяснишься!

\- Ну ладно, - снова упав на диван, ответил Шелдон, загнанный в угол, - только поклянись на мизинчиках, что не расскажешь об этом ни одной живой душе. Никому, Леонард, особенно Пенни.

\- Клянусь! – торжественно объявил физик-экспериментатор, сцепившись с Шелдоном мизинцами.

\- Хорошо. Я верю тебе, - вздохнув произнёс Шелдон и набрав в лёгкие побольше кислорода, начал свой рассказ, - это было ещё в Гарварде….

\- Поверить не могу, что вы женаты, - находясь в полной прострации, произнёс Леонард после того, как его сосед закончил свой рассказ, - и ты говоришь, что Эми не знает, что она замужняя женщина?

\- Я так и сказал, Леонард, ты меня вообще слушал? – негодуя, ответил Шелдон.

\- Да, да, конечно. Просто… никак не справлюсь с шоком, - медленно пробормотал невысокий физик, почёсывая затылок. – Я должен всё рассказать Пенни….

\- Леонард, ты обещал! – испуганно воскликнул Шелдон. – Зря я рассказал тебе об этом. Ты скажешь Пенни, она Бернадетт и пошло поехало….

\- Да, ты прав, - наконец собрав мысли в кучу, ответил сосед по квартире, - эмоции на долю секунды взяли верх, но я поклялся тебе и ни одна живая душа не узнает твой секрет.

\- Я надеюсь, - ответил физик-теоретик, недоверчиво поглядывая на друга. – А теперь на повестке дня один вопрос, где искать Эми?

\- У меня идея! – воскликнул Леонард. – Я обращусь к миссис Дэвис из отдела кадров, а ты звони матери Эми и выясни всё, что сможешь.

\- Встречное предложение, - сказал Шелдон, - мы едем в магазин за подарком для Лесли. Потом в Калтех, а если там ничего не выясним, то отправимся к Фаулерам.

\- Так чего же мы ждём? Поехали! – воодушевлённо ответил Леонард, и схватив ключи от машины, отправился к двери.

\- При полном разрушении структуры голубого пятна у человека подавляется фаза быстрого сна, а также происходит уменьшение времени бодрствования. Эксперименты на кошках показали, что при разрушении хвостовой части голубого пятна появляется заторможенность моторики, однако сохранялась атаксия, полифагия и полидипсия. Надеюсь, я доходчиво объяснила? – обратилась Эми к Тому, который тщательно разглядывал тонкую полоску человеческого мозга на столе в лаборатории нейробиологии.

\- Даже не верится, что что-то такое мелкое может так сильно влиять на умственную деятельность человека, - ответил парень, поправляя съехавшие на нос очки, - удивительно….

\- Да, ты прав. Человеческий мозг скрывает в себе много интересного и наша задача как можно больше узнать о его работе, - улыбаясь, ответила Эми и посмотрела в окно, где обратила внимание на паркующуюся машину Леонарда.

Сердце девушки бешено заколотилось, когда она увидела как из автомобиля вышел Шелдон Купер с большим букетом жёлтых роз. Девушка прижала руки к груди, пытаясь стабилизировать сердцебиение, но волнение было настолько сильным, что даже Том заметил, как внезапно алым цветом, вспыхнуло её лицо.

Парень подъехал к окну и посмотрел туда, куда был направлен взгляд доктора Фаулер.

\- Это ваш парень? – тихо спросил он.

\- В некотором роде, - ответила она, не отрывая глаз от долговязой фигуры, по которой так сильно скучала.

\- Похоже, этот великолепный букет для вас? – произнёс Том, улыбаясь во весь рот.

\- Думаю, что для меня, - дрожащим голосом, ответила она, улыбаясь в ответ. Но улыбка так же быстро сошла на нет, когда Шелдон, вместе с Леонардом отправились в здание физического факультета. – А может и не для меня, - добавила Эми, провожая взглядом свою любовь.

\- О-о! Это не очень хорошо для вас, да? – спросил Том, заметив как лицо нейробиолога из алого превратилось в белое, как тот халат, в который она была одета.

\- Том, давай не будем об этом, - прошептала она, срывающимся голосом, - я думаю, что нам пора возвращаться домой.

\- Ну ещё пять минуточек, - заныл парнишка, снова напомнив ей Шелдона.

\- Ни одной минуты! – резко ответила Эми и направила свою коляску к выходу, но посмотрев на печальное лицо мальчика, поняла, что была груба с ним, - прости, Томми, что сорвалась на тебе. Поехали домой, а то опоздаем на обед. К тому же, за нами уже приехала машина.

Том молча кивнул и направился вслед за своим преподавателем.

\- Ой, неужели сам доктор дурилка соблаговолил посетить «низшие умы»? – ухмыльнулась Лесли, как только Шелдон переступил порог её лаборатории, вслед за Леонардом.

\- И тебе привет Лесли, - ответил Шелдон снисходительно, - однако я пришёл не ругаться, а напротив поблагодарить тебя.

\- Это за что это?! – недоумённо спросила она, снимая защитные очки.

\- За спасение моей репутации, - ответил он, протягивая девушке букет роз.

\- Вау! – воскликнула Лесли. – Никогда бы не подумала, что получу цветы от доктора Шелдона Купера!

\- У него есть для тебя ещё кое-что, - добавил Леонард.

\- Вот, это тоже тебе, - сказал Шелдон, протягивая ей маленький бархатный футляр.

\- Боже мой, какая красота! – воскликнула Лесли, доставая из коробочки тонкий золотой браслет, - о, Шелдон, это уже через чур. Хватило бы и цветов.

\- Я подумал, что твой вклад в спасение моей репутации равноценен этому украшению, - ответил Купер, слегка покраснев.

\- Да я просто терпеть не могу, когда кто-то пытается обмануть моих друзей,- скромно ответила девушка, примеряя украшение.

\- Так значит, я твой друг? – переспросил Шелдон, удивлённо приподняв брови.

\- А ты когда-нибудь сомневался в этом? – усмехнулась Лесли.

\- Вообще-то… да. А как ещё можно объяснить твои постоянные издевательства надо мной? Ты называешь меня «доктором дурилкой».

\- Шелдон, мы с тобой соперники в науке. Мы оба физики, но придерживаемся разных гипотез и методов. Я считаю, что твоя теория струн тупизм, как и ты считаешь тупизмом теорию петлевой квантовой гравитации, которой придерживаюсь я. Но лично против тебя я ничего не имею. Даже напротив. Я люблю спорить с тобой о наших полях деятельности. Это стимулирует мой мозг. И когда я увидела, как какая-то сучка нагло врёт, меня это просто взбесило.

\- И я очень ценю это и ещё раз благодарю за помощь, Лесли.

\- Не за что, Шелдон, - расчувствовавшись, ответила она и крепко обняла высокого физика, который попытался вырваться из её цепких рук, но после смирился и даже похлопал девушку по спине, чем вызвал слёзы умиления у своего лучшего друга.

Внезапно Лесли отстранилась от Шелдона и посмотрев в окно, сказала:

\- Шелдон, посмотри, это не Эми загружается в ту машину на парковке?

\- О, Боже, это она! – воскликнул физик и бросился за дверь. – Леонард, за мной!

Эми не видела как её парень выскочил из дверей и побежал за отъезжающей машиной, выкрикивая её имя. Её мысли были заняты новой проблемой. Для кого предназначались эти прекрасные цветы? Она не могла поверить, что Шелдон так быстро смог забыть её и нашёл себе новую девушку. Эми стала вспоминать всех девушек, работающих в здании физфака, но не находила подходящих кандидатур. Может букет был предназначен для помощницы Шелдона, Алекс? Это вряд ли. Он бы не догадался подарить ей цветы или вообще что-нибудь. Если только он не завязал с ней романтических отношений? Внезапно на ум пришла Хайди, но нет. Шелдон терпеть её не мог. Мысли сводили Эми с ума всю дорогу до пансионата, в котором она жила.

Она не заметила, что за ними по пятам следовал Леонард с нетерпеливым пассажиром, который угрожал своему лучшему другу, что если тот потеряет из виду машину, в которой ехала Эми, то сделает его жизнь невыносимой. И Леонард ни на йоту не сомневался, что Шелдон так и поступит, поэтому старался изо всех сил не упустить из виду автомобиль, увозящий жену его лучшего друга.

Физик-экспериментатор блестяще справился со своей задачей и не потерял предмет слежки. Остановившись недалеко от дома инвалидов, друзья наблюдали, как машина въехала на территорию пансионата. Вскоре из дверей вышли два санитара и выгрузили пассажиров, которые скрылись за дверями учреждения.

Миссия была выполнена и Шелдон с благодарностью посмотрел на своего друга.

\- Отлично, - произнёс он, - мы знаем адрес Эми. Теперь осталось самое трудное, сообщить моей жене то, что она является… моей женой.


	27. Chapter 27

**Глава 27.**

Этим же вечером Эми печатала очередную статью на своём ноутбуке, когда в дверь постучали.

\- Войдите! – крикнула она, не отрывая глаз от экрана монитора.

\- Доктор Фаулер, извините, что беспокою вас в поздний час, - произнесла сиделка с порога, - но к вам пришли.

\- Этого не может быть. Никто не знает моего адреса, - ответила Эми, поправляя очки.

\- И тем не менее, это так. Вас спрашивает очень симпатичный и немного странный парень. К тому же он утверждает, что является вашим мужем.

\- Бред какой-то, - ответила Эми, усмехнувшись, - я не замужем. Так как имя посетителя?

\- Доктор Купер, кажется, - неуверенно произнесла санитарка, заметив, как побледнела Эми.

\- Хорошо, - собравшись после долгого молчания, ответила Эми, - пропустите его.

Как только сиделка скрылась за дверью, девушка начала дрожать как осиновый лист. Трясущимися руками, она пригладила волосы и поправила одежду. После чего подъехала к окну и демонстративно уставилась в него, отвернувшись от двери.

Эми чуть не лишилась сознания, когда услышала до боли знакомый троекратный стук в дверь с повторением её имени.

\- Входи, Шелдон! – крикнула она, пытаясь звучать как можно ровнее, хотя это удалось сделать с трудом.

\- Здравствуй, Эми, - услышала она такой родной голос за спиной и закрыла глаза, пытаясь применить колинар, чтобы скрыть волнение.

\- Привет, Шелдон, - ответила она, развернувшись к нему лицом, - я не ждала тебя.

\- И тем не менее я здесь, - тихо произнёс он, не решаясь сделать шаг вперёд, - могу ли я войти?

\- О, да… конечно. Проходи, - ответила она, пытаясь выглядеть официально, - зачем пожаловал? И как ты узнал мой новый адрес?

\- Всё просто. Мы с Леонардом преследовали тебя сегодня от самого Калтеха. Эми я хочу забрать тебя домой из этой клоаки, которая так и кишит болезнетворными бактериями.

\- Вот как? – равнодушно произнесла она, хотя сердце бешено колотилось в груди от радости. – Думаю, что я не поеду с тобой.

\- Но… почему?! – удивился физик, ожидая совсем другого ответа. – Эми… ты же знаешь, что я не изменял тебе.

\- Шелдон, я тоже видела тебя сегодня в университете, - сглотнув комок в горле выдавила она из себя, - у тебя в руках был букет цветов, который явно предназначался не мне.

\- Ах это, - с облегчением выдохнул он и мило улыбнулся, - ты права, этот букет был не для тебя. Он предназначался Лесли Уинкл. Я хотел отблагодарить её за моё спасение и Леонард помог мне выбрать для неё цветы и подарок. Я купил для неё золотой браслет, недорогой.

\- Ой, какая же я глупая! – воскликнула Эми, прикрыв лицо ладонями от стыда.

\- Как и всегда, - ухмыльнулся Шелдон, подойдя к её креслу и опустившись на колени, - Эми, прости меня за то, что напился в тот день до беспамятства и позволил случиться всему этому. И прости за то, что убежал в Техас, вместо того, чтобы выяснить всю правду. Прости, что оставил тебя одну. Прости меня за всё, пожалуйста. Я так скучал по тебе, - всхлипнул он и, спрятав своё лицо в её коленях, заплакал.

Сердце девушки сжалось от боли, положив руки на его вздрагивающие плечи, она тихо произнесла:

\- Я прощаю тебя, Шелдон, - Эми опустила голову вниз и поцеловала физика в макушку, вдохнув знакомый запах цитрусового шампуня и талька, который сводил её с ума. – Я тоже скучала по тебе.

Девушка тоже не смогла сдержать слёз и несколько минут они оба плакали, обнимая друг друга.

\- Шелдон, - спросила Эми, когда его плечи перестали вздрагивать, - почему ты назвал меня своей женой?

Физик оторвал голову от её колен и внимательно посмотрел девушке в лицо, сжав губы в тонкую полоску.

\- Потому, что так оно и есть, - мягко сказал он, доставая бумагу из своего кармана, - вот, ознакомься, - сказал он, протягивая свидетельство о браке нейробиологу.

Эми молча взяла документ и начала читать:

_« Брачный сертификат._

_Выдан 24 марта 1998 года._

_Судьёй Энтони Калкин зарегистрирован брак между Шелдоном Ли Купером, рождённым в Галвестоне, штат Техас, США и Эми Фарра Фаулер, впоследствии именуемой: Эми Фарра Купер, рождённой в Санта-Барбаре, штат Калифорния, США._

_Брак зарегистрирован в Лас-Вегасе, штат Невада, США»._

Далее следовали подписи свадебного министра, нотариуса, Шелдона и Эми. Завершала документ круглая государственная печать и штамп штата.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - пробубнила Эми, закончив читать сертификат, - так наша свадьба была настоящей?!

\- Как видишь, этот документ подтверждает новую парадигму наших отношений. Я сам узнал о том, что наш брак настоящий в Техасе. Джордж проболтался и отдал мне свидетельство. Я чуть не убил его за сокрытие правды от нас в течение стольких лет. Но он оправдывался тем, что сначала не знал как сказать нам, а потом просто забыл. Забыть такое! Я вообще не представляю, что творится в голове моего брата.

\- О, Боже, я не верю своим глазам. Значит… мы… женаты? – прошептала Эми.

\- Выходит, что так, - ответил он, пожав плечами.

\- И что теперь? – настороженно спросила Эми, боясь ответа.

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Шелдон и, пристально посмотрев в её глаза, продолжил, - я хочу задать тебе вопрос. Эми Фарра Купер… ты останешься моей женой?

\- О, Шелдон… - произнесла она, смахивая с ресниц слезинку, - я так сильно люблю тебя и да… я останусь твоей женой.

\- Эми… - прошептал физик, облегчённо выдохнув, - я тоже люблю тебя и спасибо, что согласилась быть моей женой… пока смерть не разлучит нас.

\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас, - повторила Эми и коснулась губ своего мужа своими губами. Через мгновение они оба потерялись в сладострастном поцелуе, забыв обо всех перипетиях прошедшего месяца.

\- Эми, - хрипло произнёс Шелдон, как только они оторвались друг от друга, - у меня кое-что есть для тебя.

Физик достал из кармана бархатный мешочек и извлёк из него пару обручальных колец, перевязанных красной ленточкой. Эми ахнула и прикрыла рот ладонью.

\- Шелдон, где ты взял кольца?

\- Это наши. Я сохранил их после того, как ты не захотела оставить себе твоё кольцо. Теперь, я думаю, что они должны быть на своём месте, - развязав ленточку, Шелдон надел кольцо на палец Эми.

\- Теперь моя очередь! – воскликнула девушка, надевая кольцо большего размера на безымянный палец своего старо-нового мужа.

\- Ну вот, всё встало на свои места, - сказал довольный физик-теоретик, - остался лишь один вопрос. Ты готова последовать за своим мужем в его квартиру и жить там с ним?

\- Думаю, что готова, - усмехнулась Эми и снова поцеловала его. – Только мне нужно попрощаться кое с кем и собрать вещи. Ты поможешь мне?

\- Всегда, - с готовностью ответил он, доставая сумку Эми из шкафа.

Было уже за полночь, когда Шелдон привёз Эми домой, на своём новеньком минивэне. К радости Шелдона Леонарда не оказалось дома, зато была записка, что он и Пенни проведут ночь в квартире Бернадетт.

\- Отлично, - произнёс Шелдон, отправляя прочитанную записку в мусорное ведро, - квартира в нашем полном распоряжении. Эми у меня для тебя есть сюрприз!

\- Ещё один?! – насторожённо спросила девушка, оглядываясь по сторонам и констатируя тот факт, что за время её отсутствия квартира совсем не изменилась.

\- Я думаю, что он тебе понравится, - с загадочным видом сообщил он, - и ещё я думаю, что мы воспользуемся им вместе.

\- Ты сегодня полон сюрпризов, доктор Купер, - игриво ответила она и подмигнула, разбудив тем самым зону удовольствия физика, находящуюся чуть ниже его живота.

\- Это правда, - согласился он, облизнув губы, - но для начала неплохо было бы, распаковать наши вещи. Я только сегодня вернулся из Техаса и не успел сделать это, так как был занят твоими поисками.

Эми была счастлива вернуться, но теперь всё было по-другому. Теперь она была миссис Шелдон Купер и её сердце трепетало от мысли, что теперь она могла жить в этой квартире на законных основаниях. Она не могла дождаться момента, когда сообщит всему миру о том, что она жена самого гениального человека на планете. Так она думала, наблюдая за физиком, аккуратно раскладывающим их вещи по полкам их спальни.

Так же она заметила, что Шелдон суетился, проявляя излишнее рвение в том, что делал. Эми поняла, что это было признаком волнения. Несколько раз вещи падали из его рук и он ловил их на лету, выглядя достаточно нелепо при этом. Эми улыбалась, когда это происходило, но она начала подозревать, что причиной его волнения была она. Эми захотела спросить у него в чём дело, но так и не смогла, решив понаблюдать за ним некоторое время.

\- Ну вот, с одеждой покончено, - сообщил Шелдон, задвигая ящик комода, - теперь сюрприз….

\- С нетерпением жду его, - улыбаясь, ответила она.

\- Никуда не уходи из комнаты, - сказал он и выскользнул за дверь, оставив девушку одну, предаваться сладким воспоминаниям о времени, проведённом в этой комнате с любимым физиком.

Шелдона не было десять минут и Эми начала волноваться. Она решила проверить куда он подевался и направила коляску к двери в тот самый момент, когда она открылась и на пороге появился ещё более взволнованный физик.

\- Эми, извини, что заставил ждать, но мне нужно было подготовить мой сюрприз, - объявил он, мило прикусив нижнюю губу. – А теперь я должен завязать тебе глаза.

Шелдон убедился, что Эми ничего не видит и повёз её в ванную. Как только он закрыл за собой дверь, тут же развязал ей глаза:

\- Та… дам! – воскликнул он, как только избавил девушку от повязки.

Эми огляделась и была приятно удивлена романтической обстановкой ванной комнаты. Шелдон зажёг свечи и наполнил ванну, которая пузырилась и булькала от сильного течения воды в ней. Кроме того на тумбочке возле ванны стояла бутылка шампанского с двумя бокалами и лёгкий джаз наполнял своими приятными звуками помещение.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон! – воскликнула она. – Ты купил джакузи?!

\- Не совсем верно, - поправил он, - вынужден заметить, что все джакузи, это ванны с подогревом, но не все ванны с подогревом являются джакузи. Эта ванна… не джакузи, так как не является брендом. Это всего лишь ванна с подогревом и гидромассажем, которую я приобрёл месяц назад. Пока я был в Техасе её установили. Я сам был приятно удивлён, обнаружив её. Честно говоря, со всеми переживаниями я совсем забыл о том, что купил её.

\- Понятно, это и есть сюрприз? – спросила она, эротично подмигнув.

\- Да, и я думаю, что мы… сможем принять ванну… вместе, если ты не против, конечно? – стыдливо опустив глаза, спросил он.

\- Я не против, доктор Купер, - ответила она, широко улыбаясь.

\- Ну тогда, нам следует раздеться, доктор Купер, - широко раскрыв глаза, произнёс он, наблюдая как она начала расстёгивать пуговицы на своём кардигане.

\- Позволишь мне помочь тебе с этим? – сглотнув спросил он, когда Эми освободилась от кардигана и начала расстёгивать блузку.

\- Буду рада, если пообещаешь не волноваться так сильно… и подбери свою челюсть, - ответила она, хихикнув.

Шелдон захлопнул свой рот и деловито принялся за дело, освобождая Эми от её одежды. Но чем меньше одежды на ней оставалось, тем медленнее становились его движения и краснее румянец на щеках. Дрожащими руками, физик снял с неё бюстгальтер и трусики и, закрыв глаза, громко вдохнул воздух через нос, пытаясь применить колинар и успокоиться, осознавая, что маленький Купер уже напрягся и упёрся в его штаны.

\- Шелдон, с тобой всё в порядке? – смущённая его поведением, спросила Эми и прикрыла руками свою наготу.

\- Всё нормально, - хрипло ответил он и прочистил горло, которое внезапно стало сухим, - давай, возьми меня за шею и я отнесу тебя в ванну.

Оказавшись в воде, Эми блаженно выдохнула, наслаждаясь потоком, ласкающим её тело со всех сторон.

\- Это так здорово, - прошептала она, бросив благодарный взгляд на парня, который заворожённо пялился на её грудь, - Шелдон, иди ко мне.

\- Ах, да! – воскликнул он, срываясь на фальцет, - я присоединюсь к тебе через пару минут.

Шелдон налил шампанское в бокалы и начал раздеваться, под пристальным взглядом девушки, то краснея, то бледнея от смущения. Сняв с себя последний предмет одежды, он прикрыл руками, выскочивший наружу пенис и прикусил нижнюю губу:

\- Извини, - пробормотал он, стыдливо опустив глаза.

\- Шелдон, не нужно извиняться, я твоя жена и ты не должен смущаться. Мне даже приятно, что я вызываю у тебя возбуждение, - сказала она, улыбаясь и двигая своё тело вперёд, - иди ко мне….

Шелдон осторожно забрался в ванну позади Эми и прижал её к себе, крепко обнимая.

\- Эми, я так рад, что мы снова вместе и что ты моя жена, - прошептал он ей на ухо и прильнул к её шее, оставляя на ней дорожку из поцелуев.

\- Я тоже, - мурлыкала она в ответ, наслаждаясь прикосновениями его губ на своей коже.

Вскоре руки парня оказались на её груди, мягко массируя их, что вызвало у девушки такую бурную реакцию, что она чуть было не достигла оргазма в тот момент, когда пальцы Шелдона нашли её соски и прищипнули их.

\- О… мой… Бог, - возбуждённо прошептала она и, повернув голову назад, нашла его губы, которые физик с большим рвением соединил со своими, сразу же углубив поцелуй.

Вскоре они страстно целовались как два подростка, лаская друг друга руками. В какой-то момент Шелдон развернул Эми и усадил к себе на колени, раздвинув её ноги так, что его бёдра оказались между ними.

В этой позиции он мог ласкать её грудь своим ртом, чем сразу же и воспользовался. Медленно покачивая девушку на своих бёдрах, он всё сильнее прижимал её таз к своему мужскому достоинству, наслаждаясь возникающим трением.

Запустив руку в воду он коснулся её женственности и Эми застонала, вызвав лёгкую улыбку у Шелдона:

\- Тебе хорошо? – хрипло спросил он, поочерёдно покусывая её соски и одновременно потирая клитор.

\- О… да! – воскликнула она, - эта стимуляция очень эффективна.

\- Виксен… - прошептал он, наклонившись над ней и прикусил мочку уха, вызвав у девушки дрожь по всему телу. – Я так хочу тебя….

\- Может, настало время попробовать? – неуверенно спросила она.

\- Ты уверена, что готова к этому? – спросил физик, в глубине души, надеясь на положительный ответ.

\- Не попробуем не узнаем, - ответила она, целуя его шею.

\- Прости, Эми, но мне нужно устное разрешение. Мир полон судебных разбирательств, - приподняв брови, предупредил он, чем вызвал у неё очаровательную улыбку.

\- Я хочу заняться любовью со своим мужем в этой восхитительно широкой ванне, - соблазнительно прошептала она, облизывая его верхнюю губу, уделяя особое внимание маленькому шраму, который он получил при падении ещё в детстве, убегая от курицы, принадлежавшей Билли Спарксу.

\- О, Боже, Эми, как я давно мечтал об этом, - прошептал он, приподнимая свою жену и осторожно опуская её на свой член. – О, да! – воскликнул он, закрывая глаза от удовольствия.

Дав ей минуту, чтобы приспособиться, он начал потихоньку толкать, внимательно изучая лицо Эми на предмет какой-нибудь боли или дискомфорта, но она к его большой радости, лишь закрыла глаза, получая удовольствие.

Это было то, что нужно. Он увеличил скорость и глубину проникновения.

\- Эми… - произнёс он озабоченно, не прекращая толчки, - ты чувствуешь меня?

\- О, да… детка, только не останавливайся… ммм… - шептала она, покрывая его лицо мелкими поцелуями.

\- Ну, тогда держись, - предупредил он, насаживая её на себя ещё глубже. Эми взвизгнула от неожиданности, но сразу же расслабилась и начала получать удовольствие по полной программе.

\- О, Шелдон… я так люблю тебя! – воскликнула она, когда ловкие пальцы её мужа помогали ей достигнуть оргазма, быстро и сильно потирая её клитор.

Внезапно её накрыло волной удовольствия в тот самый момент, когда он, громко зарычав, приподнял её над собой и выдернув член из её лона, схватил его свободной рукой и, сделав несколько фрикционных движений, кончил себе на живот.

Шелдон потянулся за салфеткой, но бурлящие струи тут же смыли весь этот беспорядок, смешав его семя с остальной водой.

\- О, нет… - застонал он, почувствовав дискомфорт оттого, что теперь он и она были вынуждены принимать ванну с его спермой вперемешку.

\- Всё нормально, Шелдон, успокойся, - ласково произнесла она, целуя его в губы.

\- Но, Эми, мы плаваем в моих отходах, - не унимался он, - надо было купить презервативы.

\- А мне нравится плавать в твоих «отходах» - хихикнула она и щёлкнула его по носу, - последние исследования показали, что мужская сперма имеет омолаживающий эффект. И я намереваюсь использовать твоё семя вместо крема для лица….

\- Эмиии… - удивлённо застонал он, - ты ведь шутишь? Скажи, что ты шутишь?

\- Вовсе нет, - улыбнулась она и нежно поцеловала его в губы.

\- О… женщины… мне никогда не понять вас, - обречённо произнёс он и углубил поцелуй, моментально забыв о сперме, растворённой в воде.

\- Шелдон, - произнесла Эми, закончив поцелуй, - я так боялась, что больше не увижу тебя. Мне было так плохо.

\- Теперь всё будет хорошо, моя милая лисичка, - ответил он, погладив девушку по щеке, - а ещё нас ждёт шампанское. И я предлагаю отпраздновать наше воссоединение.

Сделав пару глотков из своего бокала, Шелдон внезапно захихикал.

\- Над чем ты смеёшься? – спросила удивлённая девушка.

\- Эта ванна действительно может доставлять удовольствие, - снова хихикнув, ответил он, - и я имею в виду не то, что только что произошло между нами. Одна из струй приятно щекотит мою мошонку. И теперь я знаю, где смогу получить удовольствие, если ты мне откажешь в сексе.

\- Ха-ха, - рассмеялась Эми, - я думаю, что Леонард поступает точно так же, когда Пенни отказывает ему.

\- Вряд ли Пенни способна отказать кому-либо. Но тем не менее, хорошо, что я простерилизовал ванну перед использованием, - пробубнил Шелдон, делая очередной глоток шампанского.

\- Я рада, что ты у меня такой чистюля, - прошептала Эми, допивая свой бокал, - но я думаю, что нам пора выбираться отсюда, скоро рассвет, а мы ещё не ложились спать.

\- Твоя правда, пора баиньки, - согласился физик сладко зевнув, - к тому же мои сперматозоиды всё ещё плавают в ванне и кто знает, может один из них уже пробрался в твоё влагалище и прокладывает путь к своей цели…. – Шелдон посмотрел на испуганно-удивлённое лицо Эми, и хихикнув, добавил, - бугагашенька….

\- Поверить не могу, что мама Говарда пришла к Берни за своим мальчиком в шесть утра и разбудила нас всех, - стонала Пенни, поднимаясь на лифте вместе с Леонардом.

\- А я даже и не сомневался, что такое произойдёт, - ответил он, - кстати я так и не смог заснуть. Думал о Шелдоне и Эми. Надеюсь она простила его. Если бы ты видела его вчера вечером. Он так сильно волновался, что вместо дезодоранта использовал масло.

\- Надеюсь, что у них будет всё хорошо. Они заслужили счастье, - вздохнув, сказала Пенни, - а мне сейчас необходим кофе или я просто вырублюсь в этом лифте.

\- Я пойду, проверю Шелдона, - сказал Леонард, как только они вошли в квартиру.

\- А я сделаю кофе, - ответила Пенни, направляясь на кухню. Она не могла поверить, что если Шелдон и Эми помирятся то ей снова придётся перебраться в свою квартиру, а она уже привыкла жить вместе с Леонардом здесь.

\- Пенни, - услышала блондинка тихий шёпот своего парня, - иди сюда и посмотри….

Девушка подошла к комнате Шелдона и Леонард приоткрыл дверь. Заглянув внутрь Пенни потеряла дар речи. Эми сладко спала на обнажённой груди Шелдона, обняв его, а его рука покоилась на её голой спине.

\- Они такие милые, - прошептала Пенни, прослезившись.

\- Согласен, - тихо ответил Леонард, - а теперь пойдём отсюда. Неприлично подглядывать.

\- Леонард, я думаю, что должна переехать в свою квартиру, раз уж здесь теперь будет жить Эми, - сказала Пенни, как только они вышли в гостиную.

\- Может, мы можем жить вчетвером? – спросил маленький физик.

\- Леонард, не говори ерунды, - ухмыльнулась блондинка, - у меня есть другой выход. Ты переедешь ко мне, если хочешь, конечно.

\- С радостью, - широко улыбаясь, ответил Леонард, - а как же Шелдон?

\- Он уже большой мальчик, - сказала она, усмехнувшись, - и к тому же он теперь не один. Единственное, о чём я сожалею, что у меня нет такой ванны….

\- Это да… - мечтательно согласился физик, - секс в ней был великолепен. И если я перееду к тебе, то нам придётся забыть об этом. Ты же в курсе, что Шелдон не позволит нам заниматься сексом в его ванне?

\- Да уж, мне будет этого не хватать, - грустно ответила Пенни.

\- Чего тебе будет не хватать, Пенни? – спросил внезапно появившийся в гостиной Шелдон, протирая глаза.

\- Ничего… проехали, - ответила она и решила перевести разговор на другую тему, - Шелдон, так вы помирились с Эми?

\- О… да, - ответил он, направляясь к холодильнику за соком, - я рад сообщить вам, что Эми снова будет жить со мной.

\- Без вопросов приятель. Эми имеет полное право проживать здесь со своим му… ой! – воскликнул Леонард, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего.

\- Со своим, кем? – тут же прицепилась к нему Пенни, заметив огненный взгляд Шелдона, который он бросил на своего соседа.

\- Неважно, - попытался выкрутиться Леонард, но теперь Пенни, пристально смотрела на него, сложив руки на груди в ожидание ответа.

\- Леонард! Что ты мне не договариваешь?

\- Леонард хотел сказать, - вмешался Шелдон, - то, что Эми имеет полное право жить здесь со своим… мужем.

\- Что?! С мужем?! – воскликнула она в полном шоке. – А когда вы успели пожениться? И почему нас не позвали?

\- Пенни, - снисходительно ответил Купер, - мы женаты с 24-го марта 1998 года, я тогда не знал ни тебя, ни Леонарда.

\- О, Боже, и ты всё это время молчал! Даже когда она встречалась с Крипке?

\- Не напоминай мне о нём. – Процедил Шелдон сквозь зубы. - Я только недавно узнал о том, что женат. Свадьба была в Вегасе и мы оба были в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Мой брат обманул нас, сказав, что это шутка. Он сознался только тогда, когда я приехал в Техас.

\- Боже мой, а Эми? Как она восприняла эту новость? – не унималась Пенни.

\- На удивление, хорошо. Кроме того, она согласилась остаться моей женой, - радостно сообщил Шелдон.

\- Это так здорово! – воскликнула Пенни, запрыгав от радости. – Я так счастлива за вас, ребята! Мне надо срочно разбудить Эми!

\- Не ходи в нашу комнату, Эми не одета! – закричал он ей вслед, но девушка уже скрылась в их спальне.

\- Эми! А ну, давай просыпайся, шалунья! – закричала Пенни, ворвавшись в спальню Куперов, словно метеор.

\- Пенни, что ты делаешь в нашей комнате? Я голая! – воскликнула испуганная брюнетка, схватив с тумбочки очки и надевая их на нос.

\- Я не могла больше ждать. Шелдон сказал, что вы женаты, это правда? – Пенни плюхнулась на кровать и нетерпеливо стала ждать ответа.

\- Да, это правда, - смущённо ответила Эми, прикрывая обнажённые плечи одеялом, - только я думала, что мы расскажем вам эту новость вместе….

\- Ну, не ругай его, - заныла блондинка, - это Леонард проболтался. Но тем не менее, я так счастлива за вас и это колечко на пальце, тебе очень идёт.

\- Спасибо, - скромно ответила Эми, - я сама не могу поверить в то, что произошло. А когда я встречу Джорджа, то прибью его. Он скрывал это от нас почти тринадцать лет.

\- Думаю, что я тебе помогу в этом, - рассмеялась Пенни, вызвав смех и у Эми.

\- Ну, раз уж ты здесь, - произнесла нейробиолог, - может, поможешь мне одеться.

\- С удовольствием, подружка, - ответила блондинка, направляясь к комоду за одеждой, - Эми, давай колись, - подмигнув, продолжила Пенни, - Шелдон вышел в гостиную в одном халате. Ты вообще голая в кровати. Вы скрепили ваш брак прошлой ночью?

\- О, да, - ответила брюнетка блаженно улыбаясь, - мы сделали это в ванне. А самое главное то, чего я боялась не подтвердилось. Оказывается я в состоянии всё чувствовать.

\- Это так здорово! – воскликнула Пенни, помогая натянуть на девушку нижнее бельё.

\- Ты права, это и правда здорово, особенно, когда мы испытали оргазм одновременно….

\- Боже, Эми, давай без подробностей, - ухмыльнулась Пенни, - я до сих пор не верю, что Шелдон способен заниматься сексом, а то что он женат, у меня вообще в голове не укладывается. О, а вы сообщили о том, что вы женаты своим родителям?

\- Ой, ты права, ещё ведь и родителям нужно сказать. О, Боже, они будут в шоке, - растерянно произнесла Эми.

Сегодня была пятница, а это значило, что все соберутся в их квартире на вечер винтажных игр. Пенни и Леонард уехали в ресторан за едой на вынос, Эми была в спальне и разговаривала по скайпу с Томом, давая ему новые задания по нейробиологии на следующий день, а Шелдон сидел на диване, и нервно покручивая кольцо на своём пальце, пытался смотреть документалку про космос.

Бернадетт вихрем влетела в квартиру 4А, таща за собой Говарда и Раджа, напугав физика и с порога пропищала своим высоким голосом, который так сильно его раздражал:

\- Привет, Шелдон, Пенни сказала, что нас всех ждут отличные новости, это правда?!

\- Правда, - раздражённо ответил физик, пряча от любопытных глаз свою левую руку, - боюсь, что вам придётся подождать, пока все члены нашей группы не соберутся вместе.

\- Ненавижу ждать! – взвизгнула Бернадетт так громко, что соседская собака завыла, а у Шелдона заложило уши.

\- Бернадетт, - обратился к маленькой блондинке Шелдон, когда она наконец-то замолчала, - я был бы тебе очень благодарен, если бы ты выключила свой ультразвук, от которого страдает не только мой абсолютный слух, но и суперслух соседского биггля. Твой голос звучал бы поприятней, если бы ты понизила его на две октавы. Кстати, это касается и Пенни.

\- Я согласен с Шелдоном, - поддержал друга Радж, но сразу же заткнулся встретившись с испепеляющим взглядом Бернадетт и только скромно опустил глаза, найдя очень интересными свои ботинки.

\- Эй, ребята, привет! – воскликнула Эми, - еду принесли? Я страшно проголодалась.

\- О… мой… Бог! – воскликнула Бернадетт голосом, очень сильно напоминающим голос матери Говарда, - ребята, посмотрите на левую руку Эми, там кольцо!

\- А я вижу такое же кольцо на пальце Шелдона, - добавил Говард, глядя на физика, который старательно закрывал руками свои уши.

\- Кто-нибудь наконец объяснит, что здесь происходит?! – закричал испуганный индус, вытаращив глаза и переводя их то на Эми, то на Шелдона.

\- А происходит здесь следующее, Радж, - закатив глаза, ответил Шелдон, - сегодня мы позвали вас не только для вечера винтажных игр, но и сообщить очень важную новость, которая касается меня и Эми. Я хочу представить вам мою жену, доктора Эми Фарра Купер.

\- Мы женаты! – воскликнула Эми, подняв левую руку вверх, чтобы все смогли лучше увидеть её обручальное кольцо.

\- И для этого случая мы купили пару бутылок самого лучшего шампанского! – воскликнула Пенни с порога квартиры. Она и Леонард стояли там уже некоторое время, наблюдая и наслаждаясь происходящим.

– Закатим вечеринку! – воскликнул Леонард, поддерживая свою девушку.


	28. Chapter 28

**Глава 28.**

Шикарная кареглазая блондинка с высоко поднятой головой шла по коридорам Калифорнийского технологического университета, старательно виляя бёдрами. Она наслаждалась тем впечатлением, которое производила на мужчин, которые все как один оборачивались и пялились на её зад.

Благодаря вмешательству своего влиятельного отца Хайди Джонсон, наконец-то попала на работу в один из самых престижных университетов США.

Широкая улыбка не сходила с её лица от предвкушения встречи с Шелдоном. Довольная и счастливая она вошла в приёмную отдела кадров, где уже ждала встречи с миссис Дэвис ещё одна кандидатка в помощницы к физикам-теоретикам. Симпатичная шатенка нервно поглядывала в сторону двери кабинета в ожидание вызова.

Хайди присела неподалёку и усмехнулась, наблюдая за нервозностью молодой особы.

\- Привет, - поздоровалась с Хайди шатенка, - вы тоже насчёт работы?

\- Да и я её получу, - усмехнулась блондинка, - почувствовав, что другая девушка начала нервничать ещё больше.

\- Я думаю, что у меня мало шансов попасть к доктору Куперу, - продолжила шатенка, - я только что закончила аспирантуру.

\- Согласна, - ухмыльнулась Хайди. – У меня больше опыта в теоретической физике.

\- А я так мечтала работать с доктором Купером, - обречённо выдохнула молодая девушка примерно двадцати двух лет, как подумала блондинка.

\- Но я слышала, что в Калтехе есть ещё один физик-теоретик, так что для тебя не всё потеряно, - сказала Хайди торжествующе. Она знала, что её отец подсуетился и место рядом с Шелдоном достанется ей.

Наконец, их обеих позвали в кабинет. Девушек встретила симпатичная афроамериканка примерно сорока лет. Она внимательно осмотрела кандидаток и сказала, что они обе приняты на работу помощниками физиков-теоретиков и дала им по конверту с номером кабинета, в который они должны были пойти. При этом отдавая конверт шатенке, миссис Дэвис посочувствовала ей.

Хайди была на седьмом небе, предполагая, что другая девушка попала не к Куперу и дама из отдела кадров проявила сочувствие из-за этого.

Девушки молча переглянулись и вышли из отдела кадров, отправившись искать нужные кабинеты своих теоретиков.

Через несколько минут шатенка была в нужном месте и нерешительно постучала в дверь.

\- Входите, - услышала она приятный мужской голос и вошла.

У белой доски стоял стройный высокий мужчина примерно тридцати лет и быстро писал уравнение. Не отрываясь от доски, он вдруг произнёс:

\- Я возьму вас на работу мисс…

\- Дженсен. Алекс Дженсен, - быстро ответила она.

\- … мисс Дженсен, - продолжил он, - если найдёте ошибку в вычислениях, специально допущенную мною, чтобы проверить вашу профессиональную пригодность.

Алекс переключила внимание на доску и занервничала. Уравнение было очень сложным для неё. Она не заметила, как физик уселся на край стола и внимательно наблюдал за ней, периодически ухмыляясь. Прошло десять минут, но девушка так и не сдвинулась с мёртвой точки. Поняв, что она не сможет найти ошибку, она сдалась.

\- Простите, доктор…

\- Купер, - поспешно ответил он, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Доктор Купер, я не могу найти ошибку. Простите, что побеспокоила вас, - произнесла Алекс и собралась уходить.

\- Подождите, мисс Дженсен, - остановил он её, - на самом деле, здесь нет ошибки. Вы не могли найти того, чего не существует. Я просто пошутил. Мне нравится ставить в тупик аспирантов, - сказал он и издал свой короткий смешок, после чего добавил, - bazinga! А если серьёзно, Алекс, то у меня был выбор между вами и второй кандидаткой, которую я достаточно хорошо знаю. Могу вас заверить, мисс Дженсен, что если бы вы были уборщицей или официанткой, то я в любом случае выбрал бы вас.

\- Спасибо, доктор Купер, я не подведу вас! – воскликнула в полном восторге Алекс.

\- Не торопитесь меня благодарить. Сначала вы должны запомнить основные правила. Вот список моих потребностей, в который входят: снабжение меня обедом, здесь указано, что и в каких пропорциях должно быть приготовлено. Далее, курьерская работа между мной и моей женой, а так же вы будете привозить её ко мне на обед, так как она передвигается в инвалидной коляске и по пути ко мне есть некоторые препятствия, которые ей сложно преодолеть….

\- Но, доктор Купер, я думала, что моя работа будет заключаться в совместной работе и я имею в виду физику, - робко сказала она.

\- Алекс, никто не имеет права приближаться к моей доске. Конечно у вас будут и другие поручения, связанные с физикой, но для начала вы должны заслужить моё доверие, чтобы приблизиться к моей работе. Так что… скоро обед, а вы теряете драгоценное время. Я желаю, чтобы вы выполнили всё в точности так же, как написано в списке.

\- Хорошо, доктор Купер, я надеюсь оправдать ваше доверие, но у меня один вопрос, миссис Купер будет обедать с вами в кабинете или в столовой?

\- Правильный вопрос. Мы будем обедать в столовой. Я привезу туда Эми через двадцать минут, а вы пока разберитесь с нашей едой, - ответил он и немного погодя добавил, скорее для себя, чем для Алекс: - это и правда здорово звучит… миссис Купер… аж мурашки по коже.

Алекс выскользнула за дверь кабинета, содрогаясь от мысли о том, что всё ли в порядке с головой у доктора Шелдона Купера. Но ей нужна была эта работа. К тому же работа с ним подняла бы её престиж в научных кругах. Подумав о своих дальнейших перспективах, Алекс вздохнула и направилась в столовую.

Разгневанная Хайди без стука ворвалась в отдел кадров, чуть не сбив с ног секретаря, которая не хотела её впускать. Она с порога начала предъявлять претензии к миссис Дэвис:

\- Как так могло случиться, что вы отправили меня работать с доктором Крипке? У Сиберта была договорённость с моим отцом, что я буду работать с Купером!

\- Есть одно препятствие для этого, - хладнокровно ответила афроамериканка, - доктор Купер не пожелал работать с вами мисс Джонсон. Дело в том, что наши доктора сами выбирают себе помощников. Но если вас не устраивает доктор Крипке, то можете попробовать найти себе место в других университетах.

Хайди была потрясена таким поворотом событий, но работая с Крипке она могла бы пересекаться и с Купером. Это было лучше, чем ничего.

\- Хорошо, миссис Дэвис, я согласна работать с доктором Крипке. Хоть я и мечтала о другом. Дело в том, что доктор Купер преподавал мне теоретическую физику в Гарварде, когда я была на первом курсе. Ему тогда было семнадцать лет. И я бы хотела работать с ним, чтобы продолжить получать от него недостающие знания, – сказала Хайди, решив применить последний козырь в рукаве.

\- Сочувствую, но ничем помочь не могу. Он наотрез отказался работать с вами. Не знаю, чем вы так сильно насолили ему в прошлом, но он и слышать о вас не желает.

\- Да ничего я ему не делала. Наверное, это очередная его причуда, - ответила блондинка и направилась к выходу, обиженная на весь белый свет.

Но миссис Дэвис не устроил такой ответ. Она решила узнать всю правду, и позвонив секретарю, попросила её пригласить к ней в кабинет Шелдона.

Алекс блестяще справилась с первым заданием и Шелдон в целом остался доволен, за исключением одного момента, когда она забыла предупредить женщину на раздаче не класть в его десерт вишню с косточками, которой он тут же подавился и Леонарду пришлось спасать друга, применив метод Геймлиха. Косточка успешно вылетела из горла физика, попав Раджу в глаз. Говард и Леонард решили сопроводить пострадавшего индуса в медсанчасть, оставив перепуганных супругов одних, доедать свой обед.

Алекс долго извинялась и уже хотела пойти собирать свои вещи из кабинета Шелдона, но он, к её большому удивлению, решил оставить девушку при себе, но с одним условием. Она должна принести вечером итальянскую еду для него и Эми.

Алекс с радостью согласилась и выбежала из столовой, столкнувшись в дверях с Хайди, которая бросила на девушку взгляд полный злобы. Она открыла было рот, чтобы сказать Алекс какую-нибудь гадость, но увидев в столовой счастливую пару, наслаждающуюся обедом и милой беседой, пришла в ярость. Забыв про Алекс, Хайди вошла в столовую и сразу же направилась к их столику. Не обращая никакого внимания на Эми, она тут же набросилась на Шелдона:

\- Так, так, доктор Купер, я хотела бы знать, почему ты отказался работать со мной, а выбрал ту сучку?

\- А я хотела бы знать, почему ты обращаешься к моему мужу в таком тоне? – наехала на блондинку Эми, решив прийти на помощь физику, потерявшему дар речи от напора назойливой Хайди Джонсон.

\- Что?! Мужем?! – вытаращив глаза на физика, переспросила она, не поверив словам Эми.

\- Ты слышала то, что слышала, - наконец ответил он, - Эми моя жена и я попросил бы тебя не приближаться ни к ней, ни ко мне. В противном случае, я обращусь в полицию.

\- Ха! А ты смелый человек Шелдон Купер, раз решил жениться на уродливой калеке, - произнесла она и рассмеялась.

\- Вообще-то мы поженились ещё в Гарварде, - парировал Шелдон, - и если ты ещё хоть раз назовёшь мою жену «уродливой калекой», я сделаю твою жизнь сущим адом. А я могу так поступить, Хайди.

Блондинка рассмеялась ему в лицо и вышла из столовой, где её смех тут же угас. Чувство глубокой ненависти завладело девушкой. Купер за один день унизил её два раза. Хайди не смогла это вытерпеть и набрала номер телефона отца.

Эми уже лежала в постели, когда Шелдон вошёл в спальню и присоединился к ней. Девушка наклонилась и поцеловала его. Он ответил на поцелуй и, пожелав ей спокойной ночи, распахнул для супруги руки, чтобы принять её в свои объятия. Эми сразу же воспользовалась предложением и положила голову на его грудь. Шелдон обнял жену и нежно поцеловал её в голову. Но девушка ждала от него другого и начала целовать его шею, пробираясь к ключице.

Эми догадывалась, что в кабинете миссис Дэвис с ним что-то случилось, но на её расспросы он отвечал, что всё нормально. Но всё равно, что-то было не так. Весь вечер он был каким-то отстранённым и рассеянным. Эми не стала надоедать мужу, задавая наводящие вопросы и решила, что секс поможет исправить его настроение. Она начала расстёгивать его пижаму, но Шелдон остановил её. Он снял с себя её руку, и нежно поцеловав тыльную сторону ладони, положил руку к себе на грудь, накрыв её своей ладонью:

\- Давай спать, Эми, сегодня был тяжёлый день. У меня нет настроения для секса.

\- Шелдон, ты должен мне рассказать, что произошло в отделе кадров. Когда ты вернулся оттуда, то выглядел расстроенным. Ты помнишь, мы поклялись, что между нами больше не будет секретов?

\- Мне пришлось уладить там пару вопросов, но всё разрешилось наилучшим образом, - вздохнув ответил он.

\- И тем не менее, ты весь вечер думал про это. Да, да я это заметила, хоть ты изо всех сил старался не показывать вида, что что-то не так.

\- Ты читаешь меня как открытую книгу, доктор Купер, - ответил физик, грустно улыбнувшись и чмокнув её в щёку, - ну… хорошо, я расскажу тебе. Только пообещай не волноваться.

\- Обещаю, - торжественно произнесла она, подняв вверх руку, для пущего эффекта.

\- Когда я вошёл в кабинет к миссис Дэвис, то она стала расспрашивать меня о мисс Джонсон и о том, какие у нас были с ней отношения в Гарварде.

\- Почему она об этом спрашивала? Это было давным-давно, - удивлённо спросила Эми.

\- Я ей так и сказал, но она настаивала. Миссис Дэвис сказала, что не доверяет этой женщине, а её стремление работать со мной во что бы не стало, вызвало ещё больше подозрений. Тогда я всё и рассказал и о нас с тобой, и о Хайди. Так же я дал ей понять, что она постоянно преследует нас.

\- И как она отреагировала? – взволнованно спросила Эми.

\- Вполне адекватно. Так же я сообщил, что мы женаты и о том, что сегодня Хайди оскорбила тебя в столовой. Тогда миссис Дэвис посоветовала написать на неё жалобу, чем я и воспользовался. Всё шло хорошо, пока не появился президент Сиберт и отец Хайди.

\- Что?! – возмутилась Эми, - эта мегера наябедничала своему папочке?

\- Как оказалось, да. Как только он увидел меня в кабинете, то сразу же наехал на меня, при поддержке Сиберта, который орал, что из-за меня наш университет может лишиться пожертвований. На что я ответил, что в скором времени намереваюсь получить нобелевскую премию и у Калтеха будет столько пожертвований, что деньги некуда будет складывать.

\- А они?

\- Они… громко рассмеялись надо мной. Тогда я разозлился и сказал то, что не следовало, назвав Хайди девицей лёгкого поведения… прямо в глаза её отцу.

\- О, нет, Шелдон, тебя уволили? – испугалась Эми.

\- Сначала да, но миссис Дэвис заступилась за меня, рассказав им мою историю, которую я поведал ей ранее. Если бы ты видела её, Эми. Любой адвокат бы позавидовал такой защите. После её речи, Сиберт нахмурился, а у отца Хайди было такое выражение лица, как будто бы он проглотил муху. После чего я добавил, что они могут лишиться будущего лауреата нобелевской премии и лучшего нейробиолога в США, либо они должны уволить Хайди.

\- И они послушали тебя? – в нервном ожидании ответа, спросила Эми.

\- Нет. Но Сиберт дал слово, что уволит её сразу же, если она подойдёт к тебе или ко мне ближе, чем на пятьдесят метров.

\- Ну вот, всё хорошо закончилось, но ты всё равно переживаешь по этому поводу, почему? - спросила Эми, поглаживая мужа по груди.

\- Мне не нравится даже мысль о том, что она будет ходить по тем же коридорам, что и мы, - произнёс физик, сжав губы от досады.

\- Это неважно, Шелдон, теперь, когда у этой гадюки вырвали зубы, пусть кусается, - усмехнулась Эми и засунула руку в пижамные брюки мужа.

\- Эмиии! – воскликнул он от неожиданности, но не стал сопротивляться и даже закрыл глаза в предвкушении блаженства.

Брюнетка уже играла его яичками, когда он, вдруг остановил её и спросил:

\- Эми, а когда Хайди вырвали зубы? Сегодня они все были на своих местах?

\- Шелдон, если ты ещё раз вспомнишь про неё, то я тебе вырву все зубы, - угрожающе произнесла она, но посмотрев в испуганные голубые глаза супруга, смягчилась и добавила, - это была метафора, мой милый муж. Не бойся, я пошутила.

\- Понятно, но в следующий раз добавляй «bazinga», чтобы я не получил сердечный приступ, - хихикнув, ответил он и помолчав немного, добавил, - Эми, продолжай делать то, что ты начала делать… в моих штанах….

\- С удовольствием, мой любимый муж, - улыбнулась брюнетка и взялась за его член, наблюдая как Шелдон сразу же расслабился и закрыл глаза.

\- Хочу отметить, - внезапно произнёс физик, - что я купил презервативы… оптом.

\- Думаю, самое время их достать, - соблазнительно прошептала Эми ему на ухо, чем вызвала дрожь по всему телу супруга.

\- Ну и лиса ты, Эми Купер, - понизив тембр голоса, ответил он и потянулся к тумбочке.

В субботу у всей банды был запланирован переезд Леонарда к Пенни. К всеобщему удивлению с ним справились довольно быстро и к пяти часам вечера друзья наслаждались тайской едой и милой беседой.

\- Это удивительно, - произнесла Бернадетт, - вся твоя одежда уместилась в одну коробку, хотя для игрушек и комиксов их понадобилось пять.

\- А я не удивлена, - сказала Пенни, - когда Говард, наконец-то переедет от своей маман к тебе, будет то же самое. Ботаники, блин.

Девушки рассмеялись, но суровые выражения лиц парней, заставили их замолчать.

\- Леонард, - подал голос Шелдон, который всё время их обеда молчал и изредка кидал тоскливый взгляд на своего бывшего соседа, - как мы поступим с вещами, которые приобрели в складчину?

\- Можешь оставить их себе, - ответил невысокий физик, который тоже был не в духе, - не переживай, бадди, мы по-прежнему будем собираться у вас с Эми для игр и приёма пищи. Ничего не изменится, кроме того, что я буду спать в квартире напротив.

\- Я это знаю, Леонард, но хочу прояснить несколько деталей. Ты же знаешь, что теперь не сможешь пользоваться нашей ванной?

\- Догадываюсь, - пробубнил брюнет, поправляя очки на носу.

\- Эй! Это не честно! – возразила Пенни, - Шелдон, ты забыл, что это мы установили здесь ванну, пока ты был в Техасе?

\- Я ничего не забываю, Пенни, - парировал Шелдон, - а ты не забыла, что это я заплатил за неё и хочу заметить не маленькие деньги. Ещё хочу отметить, что пользоваться ванной могут люди, проживающие в данной квартире, к коим ни ты, не Леонард теперь не относитесь. Предаваться любовным утехам вы можете в своей кровати, не загрязняя нашу ванну своими бациллами и другими телесными жидкостями.

\- А тебе и Эми можно загрязнять ванну вашими «телесными жидкостями»? – не унималась обиженная официантка.

\- Мы женаты, Пенни, а это значит, что наши бактерии давным-давно слились в единое целое, так что, да. Мы можем заниматься любовью в нашей ванной, без вреда для здоровья.

\- А знаешь что, Шелдон, засунь эту ванну себе в задницу! – воскликнула Пенни, чуть не плача. – Но больше не проси нашей помощи. Пойдём домой, Леонард, я больше не хочу здесь оставаться!

Блондинка схватила своего физика за руку и потащила его к двери, которую громко захлопнула за собой, оставив остальную часть банды в полной тишине.

Шелдон наконец-то понял, что все взгляды были устремлены на него:

\- Что?! – возмущённо спросил он, - разве я не прав? Здесь не общественная баня, полная кишащих микробов.

\- Шелдон, - пытаясь выглядеть спокойной, сказала Эми, - ты прав, конечно, но надо было сказать это помягче. Я думаю, что на самом деле нет ничего плохого, если они воспользовались бы ванной, при условии, что после использования тщательно вымоют её за собой. Ты же был не против, что они и раньше принимали ванну вместе. Так что же изменилось?

\- Но, Эми, теперь Леонард не мой сосед, - смущённо ответил физик.

\- Но он по-прежнему твой лучший друг, а Пенни моя лучшая подруга.

\- Хмм, - промычал Шелдон, почёсывая подбородок, - об этом я не подумал. Наверное я должен пойти извиниться перед Пенни?

\- Это было бы прекрасно, - улыбнулась Эми и нежно поцеловала мужа в щёку.

\- Значит ли это, что и мы с Берни можем поиграть в вашей ванне? – игриво спросил Говард, - ведь мы тоже ваши друзья.

\- Нет! – воскликнули Шелдон и Эми одновременно.

\- Воу, спокойно, - ответил Говард, получив пинок в ребро от Бернадетт, - я же пошутил. Просто хотел разрядить обстановку. Извините, если это прозвучало как намёк.

\- Хорошо, извинения приняты, - ответил Шелдон, - пожалуй, я пойду, попрошу прощения у Пенни.

\- А мы пойдём домой, уже поздно, - сказала Бернадетт, вставая, - мы обещали поужинать с мамой Говарда. Гоуи, Радж, за мной!

Парни послушно поднялись со своих мест и, попрощавшись с Эми и её супругом, удалились.

\- Эми, я скоро вернусь, - сказал Шелдон и вышел из квартиры.

Оставшись одна, Эми решила прибраться и помыть посуду. Сложив контейнеры из-под еды на свои колени, она подъехала к мусорному ведру и выбросила их, после чего вымыла стаканы и вытерла журнальный столик. Девушке нравилось совершать какие-нибудь мелкие дела. В этот момент она не чувствовала себя такой беспомощной.

Эми оглядела комнату и осталась довольна чистотой. Осталось только выбросить пакет с мусором. Вытащив пакет из урны, девушка выехала из квартиры и направилась к мусоропроводу, не подозревая о готовящемся на неё покушении.

Хайди подъехала к дому 2311 на Северном Лос-Роблес авеню и стала вглядываться в окна квартиры Купера на четвёртом этаже. Она не знала зачем приехала сюда, но её так и подмывало увидеть Шелдона, хотя бы в окно.

Блондинка заметила, что из дверей дома вышла дама с собачкой и пошла выгуливать её. Хайди заметила, что после ухода женщины дверь закрылась не сразу. Этим она могла бы воспользоваться, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь незамеченной.

Хайди вышла из машины и подошла к дверям. Внезапно она услышала громкий разговор внутри здания и спряталась в кустах. Дверь открылась и Хайди увидела, как здание покинула её кузина Бернадетт в сопровождение двух парней. Причём маленькая блондинка в очках отчитывала одного из них. Хайди дождалась, когда они отошли от здания и отправились к парковке. Она проскочила в дверь до её закрытия и пошла пешком на четвёртый этаж, побоявшись подняться на лифте. Никогда не знаешь, с кем можно столкнуться, когда лифт приедет на нужный этаж и дверь откроется. Безопасней было идти пешком.

Хайди подошла к квартире 4А и прислушалась, но в этот момент кто-то с другой стороны повернул ручку и блондинка побежала по лестнице вверх и спряталась на площадке, не дойдя до пятого этажа. Она услышала как открылась крышка мусоропровода и спустилась ниже, чтобы видеть то, что происходит.

Это была Эми, которая пыталась дотянуться до отверстия, чтобы выбросить мусор. Это смотрелось нелепо и Хайди ухмыльнулась, но внезапно злорадная улыбка сползла с её лица и сменилась гневом. Хайди сжала кулаки, наблюдая, как попытки Эми выбросить мусор закончились успехом и нейробиолог радостно хихикнула, что ещё больше взбесило блондинку.

План мести созрел неожиданно и был идеален. Сжав губы в тонкую линию, она сбежала вниз и, развернув Эми к себе лицом, произнесла:

\- Счастливого полёта, сучка! – с этими словами, она толкнула коляску вниз по лестнице. Эми ахнула от изумления и попыталась нажать на тормоз, но не успела. Коляска стремительно скользнула вниз.

Перепуганная брюнетка пыталась задержать падение, цепляясь за стены и перила, но ничего не получалось. Катиться вниз спиной вперёд было очень страшно.

Эми не знала, что её ждёт внизу, возможно смерть и она не хотела видеть в последние минуты жизни довольное лицо Хайди Джонсон, наблюдающую за ней. Она набрала побольше воздуха в лёгкие и громко закричала:

\- Шелдон, помоги! – Внезапно Эми почувствовала сильный удар и острую боль в позвоночнике. Но последнее, что она увидела перед потерей сознания, Хайди, в ужасе сбегающую по лестнице вниз мимо неё.

Эми никогда не видела такой красоты. Восход солнца был великолепен. Лучи солнца согревали и ласкали её лицо. Тёплый ветерок трепал её волосы, раскидывая их по плечам. Девушка осмотрела себя и поняла, что стоит на своих ногах, которые, почему-то, были босыми. Но это было не страшно. Она стояла в мягкой траве, покрытой сверкающими каплями росы отражающими красноватые лучи, восходящего солнца. Красота.

Эми услышала плеск волн и увидела вдали океан, который манил её к себе, чарующим звуком накатывающих на берег волн. Сделав робкий шаг, она вдруг поняла, что может ходить, а если может ходить, то может и бежать. Она побежала вперёд так быстро, как могла. Подол её белого платья развевался на ветру, а сердце трепетало, осознавая новые возможности организма.

Добежав до пляжа, девушка поняла, что ни капли не устала. Это было забавно, ведь она пробежала почти два километра. Эми плюхнулась на тёплый песок и посмотрела на голубое, как глаза Шелдона, небо. Вспомнив о нём, девушка загрустила.

\- Шелдон! – позвала она.

\- Я здесь, Эми! – услышала она в ответ, но оглянувшись, не увидела его.

\- Шелдон, ты где? Я не вижу тебя! – Эми начала паниковать.

\- Я здесь, любимая, рядом с тобой, не оставляй меня… - снова услышала она его голос, такой родной и успокаивающий.

\- Я не вижу тебя! – в панике закричала она и, вскочив на ноги, побежала искать своего любимого мужа.

Она бежала и бежала, но нигде не находила его. Тогда, посмотрев на небо, она решила, что сверху обзор будет лучше и она… взлетела….

Эми парила над просторами этого райского места, но по-прежнему не могла увидеть Шелдона, но что-то другое привлекло её внимание.

Заинтересовавшись, она подлетела ближе и увидела операционную палату. Врачи бегали вокруг пациентки, очень похожей на неё саму. Похоже у девушки на столе остановилось сердце и врачи делали массаж, пытаясь реанимировать пациентку.

Эми стало интересно, что будет с этой несчастной девушкой. Она опустилась ниже и обомлела, увидев себя на операционном столе.

\- Эми! Эми! – услышала она детский голосок и оглянулась на зов.

Она не могла поверить своим глазам, перед ней стоял тот самый мальчик, больной раком, которому она подарила набор Лего, когда Шелдон впервые привёз её в Техас.

\- Стиви?! Это ты? – изумлённо спросила она.

\- Ага, я, - ответил он, улыбаясь. – Я умер сразу же, как собрал R2D2. Твой подарок на Рождество. Я счастлив, что могу лично поблагодарить тебя, Эми. Спасибо.

\- А я сохранила твой подарок. Твоя обезьянка всегда со мной.

\- Я знаю. Я приглядываю за тобой, - важно ответил он.

\- Значит, ты мой ангел-хранитель?

\- Вроде того, - усмехнулся он и внезапно Эми всё поняла.

\- Постой, если я разговариваю с тобой, то это значит, что я умерла? – Эми задумалась на долю секунды и ответила себе сама: - точно. Я умерла. Я видела, как остановилось моё сердце во время операции. Но… я не хочу… я не попрощалась с Шелдоном….

Шелдон снова сидел в том же кресле, в том же коридоре, в той же больнице и снова переживал за свою Эми. Как и тогда, после аварии. Он не знал, увидит ли её вновь или она на этот раз решит не возвращаться?

Он был глубоко погружён в свои мысли и не видел никого и ничего вокруг. Шелдон помнил страшный грохот с лестничной площадки, внезапно раздавшийся в тот самый момент, когда Пенни простила его и попыталась обнять. А потом страшный крик его жены: «Шелдон! Помоги!». Физик прокручивал его в своей голове снова и снова.

А потом всё случилось как в замедленной съёмке. Отпихнув от себя Пенни, он бросился за дверь и увидел её, лежащую между четвёртым и третьим этажом, без сознания. Рядом валялось перевёрнутое кресло, с крутящимися колёсами.

Он помнил свой голос. Шелдон никогда не подумал бы раньше, что сможет издавать такие низкие горловые звуки: «Эмиии!» - кричал он, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

Он хотел схватить и прижать безжизненное тело жены к своей груди, но Леонард остановил его в последний момент, крикнув, что её нельзя трогать. При падении мог пострадать позвоночник. Он помнил, как шарахнулся от любимой женщины в тот момент, больно ударившись о стену спиной. Он так и остался стоять там, беспомощно наблюдая, как рыдающая Пенни вызывала по телефону скорую помощь.

Шелдон сравнил себя с зомби в тот момент. Дальше всё было как во сне. Он стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене, тупо уставившись на медиков, одевающих на его жену жёлтый пластиковый корсет. «Эми любит жёлтый цвет», пронеслось в голове у физика.

Он видел, как Пенни и Леонард в этот момент посмотрели на него и он понял, что сказал эту фразу вслух. Затем медики осторожно погрузили Эми на носилки и понесли её вниз. Они просто забрали её у него. А он как тупой зомби поплёлся за ними вниз, поддерживаемый чьими-то заботливыми руками.

Пенни усадила Шелдона на заднее сидение машины и села рядом с ним. Когда Леонард убедился, что все заняли свои места, рванул с места, вслед за уезжающей скорой.

Когда Шелдон медленно перевёл взгляд на спидометр и увидел с какой скоростью его друг несётся по улицам Пасадены, он вдруг подумал, что они могли бы попасть в аварию и погибнуть, но ему было всё равно.

Пенни настороженно наблюдала за поведением физика-теоретика. Она никогда не видела его таким отстранённым от внешнего мира. Теперь она переживала не только за свою лучшую подругу, но и за его психическое здоровье, особенно в тот момент, когда он неожиданно разразился громким смехом.

Леонард, чуть не потерял управление от испуга, но быстро взял ситуацию под контроль и выровнял автомобиль.

\- Господи, Шелдон, что с тобой? – испуганно спросил он, поглядывая на друга в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Это так смешно, Леонард, - ответил Купер вытирая слёзы, катившиеся по его щекам. – Было бы забавно, если бы сейчас попали в аварию. Сразу четыре гроба….

\- Шелдон! – прикрикнула на него Пенни. – Даже не думай так. С Эми всё будет хорошо. Вот увидишь….

\- Ты не можешь этого знать! – крикнул он, - это я виноват во всём! Если бы я не поспорил с тобой из-за этой дурацкой ванны, мне бы не пришлось идти к тебе и тогда Эми не выехала бы из квартиры и не упала бы вниз. Это всё моя вина! Ты просто не понимаешь!

И тут вдруг реальность происходящего накрыла его и Шелдон зарыдал, как маленький ребёнок, уронив голову на колени Пенни, как будто бы он мог в них спрятаться от реальности.

\- Всё будет хорошо, милый. Всё будет хорошо, - прошептала она, поглаживая его вздрагивающие плечи, с трудом сдерживая свои собственные слёзы.


	29. Chapter 29

**Глава 29.**

Операция продолжалась уже более восьми часов и всё это время Шелдон ни разу не поднялся со своего стула. Друзья переживали за него и не раз пытались завязать с ним разговор, но он как будто не слышал их, находясь в каком-то своём мире. Шелдон давно перестал плакать и изредка задавал себе вопрос: «За что?».

Родители девушки сидели напротив физика, но он даже не знал, что они были рядом. Из ступора его вывел звук тревоги и красная лампочка, мигающая над дверью операционной. Шелдон немедленно вскочил со стула и бросился к дверям оперблока вслед за вбегающим туда врачом-кардиологом.

Навстречу ему поспешили два санитара и быстро выставили испуганного физика за дверь. Но то, что он увидел там запечатлелось в памяти на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Врачи перевернули его жену с живота на спину, словно куклу, и начали делать массаж сердца. Он видел безжизненное лицо любимой женщины, её закрытые глаза, синие губы и трубку во рту.

Нет, он не мог её потерять. Она должна знать, что он здесь, рядом с ней и никогда больше не оставит её одну. Он должен сказать ей это.

Изловчившись, он выскользнул из рук санитаров и побежал к ней, но снова был пойман. Тогда он понял, что вырываться бесполезно и громко закричал:

\- Я здесь Эми! Я здесь, любимая, рядом с тобой, не оставляй меня!

Шелдона грубо вытолкнули из операционной и усадили на прежнее место. Один из санитаров сделал ему укол, но Купер даже не среагировал на это, только взглянул на них стеклянными глазами и тихо прошептал:

\- Спасите её, пожалуйста. Я не хочу без неё жить.

\- Врачи сделают всё возможное мистер….

\- Купер. Доктор Шелдон Купер.

\- Доктор Купер, молитесь за вашу девушку, - сказал санитар, похлопывая Шелдона по плечу.

\- Эми не моя девушка, она моя жена, - ответил он, не заметив удивлённые лица её родителей.

\- Нужно надеяться на лучшее, - продолжил другой санитар и подошёл к Пенни.

\- Мисс, - обратился он к рыдающей девушке, - мы сделали укол снотворного доктору Куперу. Примерно через десять минут он уснёт. Сообщите медсестре на посту об этом. Мы уложим его спать в одну из палат. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - ответила Пенни, всё ещё всхлипывая.

\- Шелдон, - обратилась к уже дремлющему физику Хелен Фаулер, - почему ты сказал, что Эми твоя жена?

\- Потому, что так оно и есть, - ответил он, медленно переведя на женщину затуманенный взгляд, - о, миссис Фаулер, вы тоже здесь? А я вас не видел… это так печально…. О, и все остальные здесь…. А когда вы все пришли?

\- Шелдон, когда вы поженились и почему мы не знаем об этом? – строго спросила она, сверля парня испепеляющим взглядом.

\- Двадцать четвёртого марта будет тринадцать лет, как мы женаты, - мило улыбаясь ответил он и сладко вздохнув, вспоминая свою жену, добавил, - я люблю её. Она мой ангел… моё всё….

\- Шелдон! Эй, Шелдон! – воскликнула женщина, когда он повалился на её плечо.

\- С ним всё в порядке, - сказала Пенни, - он просто спит. Санитары сделали укол снотворного.

Леонард помог медикам погрузить друга на каталку и его увезли отсыпаться. Перед этим один из санитаров увидел испуганные лица всей группы и понял, что они требуют объяснений:

\- Всё в порядке, господа и дамы. Доктор Купер проспит до вечера. Он был перевозбуждён и нам пришлось успокоить его снотворным.

\- Стиви, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Я умерла? – спросила Эми у своего маленького приятеля.

\- Это зависит от тебя, Эми, - ответил мальчик, - захочешь вернуться найди обратную дорогу. Я пришёл за тобой, но всё в твоих руках.

\- Ты поможешь мне найти дорогу? – взволнованно спросила она, - я не хочу умирать, я не могу оставить Шелдона, я люблю его. Если я умру, он не справится с потерей….

\- Тогда ищи дорогу домой. В этом я тебе не помощник. Мне нельзя, - оглядываясь по сторонам, прошептал он, незаметно показывая глазами направление. – Эми торопись, я думаю, лететь будет быстрее. Знай, если не найдёшь дорогу, я буду ждать тебя здесь. Удачи….

С последними словами мальчик испарился в воздухе. Эми пожала плечами и тихо произнесла:

\- Шелдон, жди меня. Я обязательно найду к тебе дорогу. Клянусь на мизинчиках.

Шелдон проснулся в незнакомом месте и вскочил с кровати, на которой только что спал, сразу же попав в объятия своего лучшего друга.

\- Тише, тише, приятель, - спокойно произнёс Леонард, усаживая его обратно, - Шелдон, нам нужно поговорить об Эми.

\- Только не смей мне говорить, что она не справилась, не смей! - угрожающе ответил Купер, сжав кулаки.

\- Так, спокойно. Только не паникуй, - успокаивал его Леонард, - у меня две новости плохая и хорошая. Начну с хорошей. Операция прошла удачно, за исключением случая с остановкой сердца. Плохая новость состоит в том, что врачи ввели её в искусственную кому, чтобы она не двигалась и её позвоночник не шевелился.

\- Так она жива?! – не веря своим ушам, спросил Шелдон.

\- Жива, дружище, - ответил Леонард, не сдерживая слёз, - она в реанимации. Нас не пустили туда, но тебе как мужу позволят, я думаю.

\- Так чего же ты задерживаешь меня, пошли и поскорее! – радостно воскликнул Шелдон и поспешил к двери, таща за собой мелкого физика.

В палате Эми был полумрак. Единственными источниками освещения были настольная лампа и свет от мониторов, фиксирующих состояние пациентки. В тишине комнаты физик зафиксировал только один равномерно прерывающийся звук, исходящий от прибора, улавливающего её сердцебиение. Шелдону понравился этот звук, доказательство того, что сердце его возлюбленной жены работало в чётком спокойном ритме. Ещё одно обстоятельство было приятным для его глаз. Не было никаких трубок в её горле, это значило, что дышала она самостоятельно.

Шелдон нерешительно подошёл к её кровати, и наклонившись поцеловал бледные холодные губы своей жены.

\- Поговори с ней, Шелдон, - внезапно раздался голос Хелен из глубины затемнённой комнаты, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности, - говорят, что люди в коме всё слышат.

\- Миссис Фаулер, вы напугали меня! - воскликнул он, хватаясь за сердце.

\- Я собираюсь идти домой, если ты останешься с ней на ночь. Ты останешься?

\- Конечно, - ответил он, - моя обязанность быть рядом с женой в болезни и здравии….

\- Слава Богу, что сегодня смерть не разлучила вас, - ухмыльнулась женщина, внимательно осматривая новоиспечённого зятя с ног до головы, - и раз уж ты заговорил об этом, то я хотела бы узнать, как получилось, что Эми скатилась с лестницы? И где был ты в этот момент?

\- Я оставил её одну в квартире всего на несколько минут, - начал оправдываться физик, - я не знал, что она захочет выехать на лестничную площадку. У меня и Пенни был спор. Эми дала мне понять, что я был неправ и должен извиниться. Именно это я и собирался сделать. Пенни простила меня и через несколько секунд мы услышали страшный грохот и крик о помощи, а когда выбежали на лестницу, Эми была уже внизу без сознания. Так что, у меня нет ответов на первый ваш вопрос. Я не знаю, как она оказалась там, где оказалась.

\- Всё это довольно странно, ты не находишь? - Произнесла Хелен, пожав плечами, - Моя дочь с детства была очень осторожной. Она даже к обрыву не подходила ближе, чем на два метра. А выйти на балкон небоскрёба, было вообще за гранью реальности. Я в жизни не поверю, Шелдон, что она так близко подъехала к краю лестницы, чтобы скатиться вниз.

\- Вы намекаете, что кто-то пытался убить мою жену?! – удивлённо спросил он.

\- Ну, тебе виднее, доктор Купер, - ухмыляясь, ответила она.

\- А это что ещё значит? – спросил физик, вытаращив глаза, - вы думаете, что это я?

\- Я ничего не исключаю, - женщина снова пожала плечами, - я не могу конкретно обвинить тебя, не имея доказательств, но кто знает, что творится в твоём сумасшедшем мозге?

\- Я не сумасшедший, моя мама проверяла меня! И зачем мне убивать Эми? Я люблю вашу дочь и хочу быть с ней до конца жизни.

\- Значит, это мог быть кто-то другой, - вздохнув, сказала Хелен, - подумай хорошенько, Шелдон, у Эми были враги?

\- Нет! – воскликнул он, - Эми добрая и отзывчивая, она просто ангел. Все любят её. А вы знаете, миссис Фаулер, когда мы покупаем смесь орешков, Эми съедает все бразильские просто, чтобы я их не видел, - на секунду Шелдон задумался, после чего продолжил, - она просто помесь ангела с белочкой….

\- А ты и правда любишь мою дочь, - печально заметила Хелен.

\- Что я вам и пытался доказать ещё в Гарварде и весь последний год, - ответил физик, - приподняв брови в доказательство своей правоты.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, ты убедил меня, но всё же кто-то пытался убить мою дочь и я намерена узнать правду. Так у Эми были враги?

\- Я же только что, ответил на ваш вопрос… - внезапно физик замолчал, переваривая что-то в своей голове, - хотя… есть один человек, вернее женщина, которая была бы очень рада, если бы Эми не существовало. Это моя бывшая студентка из Гарварда Хайди Джонсон. Она ещё тогда преследовала меня и Эми ей сильно мешала. Недавно она объявилась в Пасадене и снова взялась за старое….

\- Понятно. Я думаю, что мы нашли того, кто пытался убить мою дочь. Я непременно обращусь с этим в полицию. А теперь, пожалуй, пойду домой. Сегодня был тяжёлый день. Теперь я могу оставить дочь в твоих надёжных руках…. И, Шелдон, если эта женщина узнает, что Эми выжила, то непременно придёт сюда, чтобы закончить начатое. Не оставляй её ни на секунду.

\- Никогда, - произнёс он, - я буду защищать её ценой своей жизни, если придётся.

\- Я верю тебе, Шелдон, спокойной вам ночи, - ответила Хелен и впервые улыбнулась.

\- Спокойной ночи.

После ухода Хелен, Шелдон плотнее прикрыл дверь, предварительно проверив коридор на наличие подозрительных личностей, и вернулся к постели Эми.

Она была такой умиротворённой и тихой, только слегка подрагивающие длинные ресницы, давали понять, что она ещё жива.

\- Что же тебе снится, моя лиса? – сказал он вслух и забрал в свою ладонь её холодную руку, - Боже мой, тебе наверное холодно?

Шелдон нашёл в шкафу запасное одеяло и прикрыл им девушку. Убедившись что она окутана со всех сторон, физик придвинул поближе стул и уселся рядом с кроватью, снова взяв её руку в свою.

\- Эми, ты меня слышишь? – тихо произнёс он, но ответа не получил, и пожав плечами, сказал, - что ж, попытка не пытка.

Купер наклонился и поцеловал её в ледяные губы, радостно заметив, что они уже не такие синие, как во время операции.

\- Эми, это я Шелдон… твой муж… вернись ко мне, пожалуйста. Ты не можешь меня бросить, когда мы только, что нашли друг друга. Не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, но если слышишь, то возвращайся назад, куда бы ты не направлялась, не ходи туда. Я здесь и ты должна идти на мой голос… пожалуйста, Эми….

Эми бежала всё быстрее и быстрее в том направлении, куда показал Стиви. Это был красивый дом в викторианском стиле с небольшим садом и бассейном. Дом, о котором она мечтала с юности. Именно в нём Эми видела своё будущее с Шелдоном Купером. Белый двухэтажный дом с синими наличниками на окнах.

Но как бы она не старалась бежать быстрее, дом её мечты всё отдалялся и отдалялся. И тогда она вспомнила слова Стиви, который сказал, что лететь будет быстрее, но как? Она не помнила как она это сделала в прошлый раз.

\- Я здесь и ты должна идти на мой голос… пожалуйста, Эми…. – услышала она мягкий шёпот мужа и оторвалась от зелёной травы, взмыв над прекрасной поляной, полной душистых цветов, которые её уже не волновали. У девушки теперь была цель и никакие красоты природы не могли её сбить с курса. Эми нужен был Шелдон и только он.

Девушка приземлилась перед крыльцом, по инерции пробежав немного и направилась к синей двери. Но не успев сделать и пяти шагов, она поняла, что попала обеими ногами в зыбучий песок, который неумолимо начал затягивать её вниз.

Эми попыталась выбраться, но сделала только хуже, сразу же завязнув по пояс. Она искала за что можно схватиться, чтобы трясина не поглотила её полностью, но ничего не находила. Это было страшно и она начала громко кричать:

\- Шелдон, я здесь! Помоги мне!

Купер охранял Эми всю ночь и подозрительно относился ко всем, входящим в палату. Он проверял каждую ампулу с лекарством, которую использовали для Эми. Медики только ухмылялись его тщетным попыткам избежать покушения на его жену. Но он не доверял никому, кроме лечащего врача Эми, который вошёл в палату после очередной жалобы персонала, чтобы образумить физика-теоретика.

\- Доктор Купер, - начал он с порога, - сотрудники жалуются на ваше поведение. Вы мешаете им выполнять свою работу и я пришёл узнать, что послужило причиной такого поведения?

\- Мою жену пытались убить, доктор Смит. Я не могу допустить, чтобы это повторилось. Вашим сотрудникам могли заплатить, чтобы они сделали Эми смертельную инъекцию. Поэтому я попросил, чтобы ампулы вскрывали при мне.

\- Откуда такие выводы, что произошедшее с вашей супругой не случайность? – спросил врач, насторожившись.

\- Это версия моей тёщи, но я всё больше склоняюсь к тому, что она права. Утром она пойдёт в полицию, чтобы подать заявление. К тому же я догадываюсь, чьих рук это дело.

\- Хорошо, я смогу вам помочь. Я поставлю охрану возле палаты Эми, если вам так будет спокойнее.

\- Спасибо, доктор Смит, но вначале познакомьте меня с ним, чтобы я знал его в лицо.

\- Ладно, - усмехнулся доктор, - я вернусь через несколько минут и обещаю, что уколы вашей жене, буду делать сам. По крайней мере до появления полиции.

Уже рассвело, когда Шелдон почувствовал, что кто-то тормошит его за плечо.

\- О, Боженьки, Боже! – воскликнул он, - как я мог заснуть? Эми, с ней всё в порядке?

\- Не волнуйтесь, доктор Купер, пока вы спали никто не приближался к вашей жене, за оставшуюся часть ночи, - спокойно ответил доктор Смит, заметив как успокаивается муж его пациентки, - я сделаю укол и проверю показатели. Хотя я и так вижу, что всё нормально. Эми должна выйти из комы через неделю, так что вам незачем проводить здесь столько времени. Вы только измотаете себя.

\- Я не уйду, доктор, - твёрдо сказал Шелдон, - пока моя жена в опасности.

\- Хорошо, тогда мы поставим кушетку, чтобы вы смогли отдохнуть, - вздохнув согласился врач, собираясь уходить.

\- Доктор Смит, я не смог узнать ничего о травмах Эми. К моему стыду, санитарам пришлось усыпить меня, но я хотел бы знать всё о состоянии Эми?

\- Нам пришлось делать операцию на позвоночнике, при падении один из позвонков, тот самый, который защемил спинной мозг, сломался. В этом есть и хороший момент. Нервные окончания и сам спинной мозг были освобождены, но сломанный позвонок, вызывал не меньшее опасение. Поэтому мы решили срочно оперировать. Самым сложным, как оказалось, было удаление обломков кости позвонка. В этот момент и произошла остановка сердца. Но кардиолог смог его запустить, после чего мы ввели в позвонок цемент….

\- Простите, я не совсем понял. Вы сказали цемент? – недоуменно спросил Шелдон.

\- Совершенно верно. Это новая методика лечения компрессионных переломов. Можете успокоиться, это не тот цемент, который используют в строительстве. Он намного прочнее. Прочнее самой кости. Так что, мы надеемся, что Эми сможет в скором будущем встать на ноги.

\- Это правда? – не веря тому, что он услышал, спросил физик.

\- Не будем загадывать на будущее, но это возможно, - улыбаясь, ответил Смит.

\- Эми! Эми! Ты это слышала? – воскликнул Шелдон, срываясь на фальцет, целуя её в губы, - лисичка моя, возможно ты встанешь на ноги!

\- Я не спешил бы радоваться раньше времени, - усмехнулся доктор, - для этого вашей жене понадобится длительная реабилитация.

\- Я сделаю всё, что нужно, доктор Смит! – воскликнул, воспрянувший духом физик, - я отдам любые деньги, лишь бы она ходила. И я говорю это не потому, что мне сложно за ней ухаживать. Нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы Эми была счастлива. Я ненавижу, когда она грустит.

\- Ну, значит, вы справитесь со всеми трудностями, доктор Купер. А теперь я вынужден оставить вас. Меня ждут другие пациенты. И я попросил бы вас не распространяться о возможном выздоровлении Эми. По крайней мере… пока. Ну, чтобы не сглазить.

\- Хорошо. Я правда ненавижу хранить секреты, но для Эми я сделаю всё, что угодно.

\- Ну вот и отлично, До скорой встречи, доктор Купер.

\- Так, дамы и господа, - произнёс Леонард, когда вся группа, за исключением Шелдона и Эми, собралась в квартире 4А, - на повестке дня один вопрос. Как мы сможем не допустить Хайди Джонсон в палату Эми?

\- Я кажется, понимаю в чём причина, - ответил Говард, - Шелдон подозревает, что это Хайди столкнула Эми с лестницы?

\- Очко за догадливость, - усмехнулся Леонард и продолжил, - Шелдон сказал, что у него в комнате есть альбом с фотографиями его студентов из Гарварда. Там есть фото Хайди. Нам надо распечатать несколько и распространить в больнице, чтобы медики были в курсе и не пускали её к Эми.

\- Но что, если они не захотят этого делать? – спросила Бернадетт.

\- Шелдон позаботится об этом. Он её муж и имеет право не пускать к Эми неблагонадёжных посетителей, а насколько я помню, Хайди им обоим враг. Это сделают Говард и Радж, – парни согласно кивнули и Леонард продолжил, - Пенни и я пройдём по квартирам в нашем доме и поспрашиваем соседей, не видел ли кто-нибудь Хайди в нашем доме в день происшествия?

\- А что буду делать я? – спросила Бернадетт.

\- У тебя особая миссия, - улыбаясь, сказала Пенни, - мама Эми сегодня подала заявление в полицию и там понадобятся твои показания, относительно их взаимоотношений, начиная с Гарварда.

\- Хорошо, - ответила Бернадетт, - но у меня в телефоне есть фотография Хайди. Я её сфоткала, когда мы пытались помочь Шелдону. Думаю, что стоит распечатать её. Она посвежее, чем снимок тринадцатилетней давности.

\- Отлично! – воскликнул Леонард, - Говард делай распечатку и примемся за дело.

После настойчивой просьбы Хелен Фаулер, полиция всё-таки приняла её заявление и начала расследование. Они посетили дом 2311 на Лос-Роблес и задокументировали место падения Эми, так же Пенни и Леонард подробно рассказали в какой позе лежала девушка и детектив пришёл к выводу, что к инвалидной коляске было приложено усилие, потому, что она находилась намного дальше, чем если бы девушка скатилась сама.

Кроме того, Леонард отдал полицейскому фото Хайди Джонсон. Её опознала соседка, та самая, которая выгуливала собачку в тот день. Женщина возвращалась домой после непродолжительной прогулки и видела, как эта девушка пулей вылетела из подъезда и, быстро вскочив в свою машину рванула с места.

Когда настала очередь Бернадетт, девушка во всех подробностях рассказала всю историю преследования Хайди Шелдона и Эми. Допросили даже Крипке. Он тоже подтвердил, что блондинка была помешана на Шелдоне Купере и постоянно спрашивала его, когда у них будет совместный проект. Дело оставалось за малым, допросить саму Хайди, но блондинки и след простыл.

Шелдон был вымотан. Целую неделю он не отходил от Эми. Спал лишь тогда, когда кто-то из друзей или родственников находился рядом. То же самое касалось и душа. Друзья жалели его и старались приходить чаще, принося ему еду.

Купер разговаривал с Эми о всяких мелочах, читал книги и пел про пушистого котёнка, порою убаюкивая и себя самого. Но физик тут же брал себя в руки и начинал делать физические упражнения, чтобы проснуться. Но не в этот раз.

Шелдон решил закрыть глаза только на мгновение, чтобы дать им отдохнуть, но очнулся от крика женщины, и последовавшего за ним мужского голоса.

\- Хайди Джонсон, вы арестованы за покушение на убийство. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Что бы вы ни сказали, будет использовано против вас в суде. У вас есть право нанять себе адвоката, если у вас его нет, то штат предоставит вам государственного защитника.

\- Какого чёрта здесь происходит?! – воскликнул Шелдон, протирая глаза спросонья.

\- Мы только что арестовали мисс Джонсон, - ответил детектив, - она пыталась ввести вашей жене инъекцию, к счастью мы выследили её, как только она вошла в больницу. Мы вели её до палаты миссис Купер и взяли с поличным.

\- О, Божечки, я всё проспал! – запаниковал Шелдон, - а если бы вы не успели? А если она уже сделала укол? Вы уверены в том, что она не успела ввести раствор?

\- Успокойтесь, доктор Купер, всё в порядке, - улыбаясь ответил полицейский и дёрнул Хайди за руку, чтобы она последовала за ним. У самой двери она обернулась и крикнула:

\- Чтобы она сдохла, твоя страшила-калека!

\- Не дождёшься, - спокойно ответил физик, наблюдая как детектив в сопровождении двух полицейских выводит девушку за дверь.

\- Эми! Эми! – воскликнул он, подбегая к кровати, - теперь тебе ничего не угрожает. Хайди Джонсон арестована!

Эми боролась с зыбучими песками, которые засосали её уже по грудь. Она очень устала, но была полна решимости бороться до конца. Она не могла бросить Шелдона одного в этом огромном беспощадном мире.

\- Давай руку, моя дорогая, - услышала она родной голос и, подняв голову, радостно воскликнула:

\- Тётушка Флора?!

\- Давай руку, некогда болтать. Тебя ждут, - старушка протянула к девушке костлявые ладони и Эми тут де ухватилась за них. На удивление легко старушка выдернула её из трясины и произнесла, подмигнув, - иди в дом и чтобы там не случилось не выходи обратно.

\- Но тётя Флора, я так сильно скучала по тебе. Может, мы немного поговорим?

\- Нет времени, ступай, - с этими словами старушка испарилась в воздухе, а Эми оказалась на пороге дома своей мечты.

Она открыла дверь и оказалась в темноте.

\- Шелдон, - тихо позвала она, - ты здесь?

\- Я здесь, Эми. Здесь, - ответил его голос из темноты и девушка почувствовала нежные тёплые поцелуи и капли воды, стекающие по её лицу. А потом его голос стал громким, когда он крикнул, - доктор Смит, она проснулась.

Эми с трудом подняла тяжёлые веки и увидела, что это был не сон. Её тело болело, но он был здесь. Её возлюбленный мужчина был рядом с ней.

\- Я справилась… я нашла тебя… - прошептала она, глядя на его милое заплаканное лицо, - я так долго искала тебя….

\- И теперь мы будем вместе, моя лисичка, - улыбаясь во все свои тридцать два зуба, ответил он и нежно коснулся её тёплых губ.

Доктор Смит проверил показания приборов и остался доволен. Сделав Эми укол обезболивающего, он начал колоть иголкой её руки и ноги. К всеобщему разочарованию ноги по-прежнему ничего не чувствовали. На глазах Эми появились слёзы, но Шелдон чмокнул её в щёку и произнёс:

\- Ничего страшного, Эми, тебе будет нелегко, но мы будем стараться во всю, чтобы поставить тебя на ноги. Ты мне веришь?

\- Верю, - прошептала она, всхлипывая. Но посмотрев в его сияющие голубые глаза, самые прекрасные во всём мире, улыбнулась и ласково погладила мужа по щеке.

\- Ну вот и хорошо, - ответил он, сделав лицо коалы.

\- Шелдон! – воскликнула она.

\- Знаю, знаю. Я сделал это специально, чтобы приободрить тебя. И кстати, твои родители знают, что мы женаты, - торжественно объявил он.

\- И как они восприняли это? – поинтересовалась Эми.

\- Отец был счастлив, а мама не очень… поначалу. Но ей пришлось смириться с этим фактом. Она наконец-то поняла, что я люблю тебя… по-настоящему.

\- О, Шелдон, мне так жаль, что ты вступил в дебаты с моей матерью, - грустно произнесла она.

\- Всё нормально. Ты же меня знаешь. Я могу убедить кого угодно и в чём угодно, - усмехнулся физик.

\- Шелдон, - сказала Эми совершенно серьёзно, - это Хайди скинула меня с лестницы….

\- Я знаю. Она уже арестована и всё благодаря твоей матери. Она знала, что ты не могла сама подъехать к краю лестницы, после чего начала подозревать ме… всех, - сказал он с нервным тиком на лице.

\- Постой, она подумала, что это сделал ты?! – разволновалась Эми.

\- Только не переживай, Эми, это было только вначале. Я убедил её, что она неправа и подкинул ей версию про мисс Джонсон. Как видишь я оказался прав.

\- Ты мой гений, - ответила девушка и посмотрела на него так ласково, что у бедного физика ёкнуло сердце. – Я люблю тебя.

\- Я люблю тебя больше, - усмехнулся он, целуя её в губы.

\- Ну, вот мы и дома, - с довольным видом произнёс Шелдон, ввозя коляску с женой в пустую квартиру.

\- Ой, а где все? – расстроилась Эми, ожидавшая сюрприз-вечеринку. – Здесь так пусто.

\- Я не позволил толпе присутствовать в нашей квартире. И я был бы не против, если бы ты не отказалась остаться со мной наедине.

\- Шелдон, - строго сказала Эми, - теперь повтори эту фразу без многочисленного отрицания.

\- Ну, хорошо. Эми я просто хочу побыть сегодня с тобой наедине. Я так боялся потерять тебя, что чуть не сошёл с ума. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что всё закончилось благополучно, и ты вернулась ко мне.

\- Я не могла оставить тебя одного. Ты, слишком важная часть моей жизни, - всхлипнув, ответила Эми.

\- Конечно же, ты не могла бросить меня, - усмехнулся Шелдон, - я же клёвый! И потом, кто бы мне стал готовить спагетти с маленькими нарезанными сосисочками?

\- Я обожаю тебя! – рассмеялась Эми, впервые после того, как пришла в сознание.

\- Ну, ладно, достаточно этих сю-сю-мусю, - сказал он, почувствовав смущение от её слов, - у нас сегодня много дел. Тебе нужно принять ванну, потом будем ужинать. Я приготовил кое-что вкусное. А вечером нас ждёт кино. После чего мы наконец-то уснём в одной кровати. Господи, как же я этого ждал.

\- Мне нравится твой план, муженёк, - хихикнула Эми. – Встречное предложение. Ванна, ужин и сразу вздремнуть, пропустив кино.

\- Согласованно! – воскликнул физик, направляясь из гостиной, чтобы приготовить ванну.

Оставшись одна, девушка огляделась и тихо произнесла: «Дом, милый дом». Квартира 4А хоть и не была домом её мечты, но она жила здесь вместе с любимым мужем и была счастлива.


	30. Chapter 30

**Глава 30.**

\- Эми, давай ещё немного, я знаю, что ты справишься, - поддерживал Шелдон жену, пытавшуюся делать упражнения на растяжку мышц.

\- Я больше не могу… - стонала она, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Эми, доктор сказал, что тебе нужно делать не меньше десяти раз, а ты сдалась на девятом, - закатив глаза, ответил он.

\- Терпеть не могу этого врача и тебя вместе с ним. Вы оба издеваетесь надо мной, - всхлипнула девушка и слеза скатилась по её щеке.

\- Эми, хватит плакать, - твёрдо сказал физик, - ты меня не разжалобишь. Ты должна сделать подтяжку ещё один раз. Давай, не ленись.

\- Ладно, но в следующий раз я буду заниматься с Пенни. Она не такая противная, как ты, - ответила Эми и показала мужу язык.

\- Ах вот оно в чём дело, - ухмыльнулся Купер, - Пенни жалеет тебя и потворствует твоей лени. Так вот, юная леди, она больше не будет заниматься с тобой. Лучше пусть делает массаж.

\- Неет! – воскликнула нейробиолог, - я не позволю кому-либо, кроме тебя прикасаться ко мне.

\- Хорошо, но если ты будешь отлынивать от упражнений, то придётся вернуться в больницу. Там тебя никто жалеть не будет.

\- Только не это! – воскликнула девушка, - ты чего расселся на кровати, нам ещё один раз надо сделать упражнение.

\- Вот так-то лучше, - усмехнулся физик, протягивая жене, брошенный в гневе резиновый трос.

Сжав зубы, девушка доделала упражнение и обессиленная упала на кровать.

\- Ты, монстр, Шелдон Купер, - ворчала она, вытирая пот, капелька которого скатилась по лбу.

\- Но зато ты заслужила массаж и ванну, которую мы примем вместе.

\- И что толку? – ухмыльнулась она, - мы три месяца не занимались сексом….

\- Эми, - перебил он её, присаживаясь рядом на кровати, - ты же знаешь, что это опасно. Помнишь, что случилось тогда, когда мы забылись и в порыве страсти я перевернул тебя на себя?

\- Но это было давно….

\- Но у меня до сих пор стоит в ушах твой крик от боли, произнёс физик, - я думал, что у меня произойдёт сердечный приступ. Никогда не забуду, как я перепугался тогда.

\- Но, Шелдон, прошу тебя, - взмолилась Эми, - ну, хоть немножко, потихонечку….

\- Хорошо, в ванне я просто тебя поглажу там, где захочешь, но не больше… и никаких резких движений… поняла?

Эми быстро закивала головой в знак согласия, и довольный физик пошёл готовить ванну.

\- Зажги свечи и включи музыку! – крикнула девушка ему вслед.

\- Не фантазируй, миссис Купер! – услышала она его голос из коридора и недовольно фыркнула.

\- Ничего страшного, - сказала Эми самой себе, хихикая, - ты будешь беззащитен, принимая ванну вместе со мной.

\- Я всё слышу! – крикнул физик из коридора.

\- Вот, блин, вулканский слух, - пробубнила Эми, расстёгивая верх пижамы.

Шелдон разделся и под пристальным взглядом жены на его гениталии залез к ней в ванну, ехидно улыбаясь:

\- Увидела там что-то новое? – игриво спросил он.

\- Лицезреть твоё мужское достоинство никогда не надоедает, - откинув голову на грудь мужа и лукаво посмотрев в его голубые глаза, ответила она, - услада глаз моих.

\- Сарказм? – приподняв брови, спросил он, обнимая её сзади.

\- Ни в коем случае, мой любимый супруг. Это истинная правда, - улыбаясь ответила она.

\- Ну, тогда спасибо за комплимент и за это ты заслужила поцелуй, - сказал Шелдон и чмокнул жену в щёку.

\- И всё?! – недовольно воскликнула она, - я ожидала большего.

\- Позволь спросить, чего ты ожидала? – уже зная ответ, спросил он, нежно разминая её плечи.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты… трахнул меня, прямо здесь, в ванне, - ответила она, усмехаясь.

\- Эмиии, следи за языком. Ты похожа на пьяного ковбоя… брр, - пожурил он жену, слегка хлопнув её по заднице.

\- Эй! – прикрикнула она на него, - может быть я хочу быть похожей на пьяного ковбоя. Я вообще… грязная девчонка….

\- Так, жёнушка, давай прекращай соблазнять меня своими пошлыми словечками. Тебе не подходит эта роль.

\- Но Пенни сказала, что это сработает….

\- Ну конечно же, в этом замешана она. И кто бы сомневался. Может для Леонарда и сработало бы, но не для меня. Ты же моя милая лисичка и не переставай быть ей.

\- Хорошо, - тихо ответила девушка, немного обиженная тупыми советами своей подруги, но тут же расслабилась, снова почувствовав руки Шелдона на своих плечах, нежно поглаживающих их.

\- Эми, как ты чувствуешь себя после тренировки? – озабоченно спросил физик через некоторое время.

\- Немного уставшей, но твои волшебные руки, заставляют меня испытывать блаженство, - ответила она, откидываясь на его грудь так внезапно, что его руки соскользнули с плеч и теперь покоились на её груди. Эми хихикнула и добавила, - а так мне нравится больше.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - усмехнулся он, поглаживая груди девушки, которая тут же почувствовала возбуждение и, опустив руку в воду за своей спиной, нашла его член.

\- Эми! – вскрикнул он от неожиданности и дёрнулся, - не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

\- Это отличная идея. Ты мой муж и я могу делать с тобой всё, что захочу, - эротично ответила она, сжав крепче его детородный орган.

\- Я бы с этим поспорил, - чуть ниже обычного, ответил он, - но думаю, не стану, так что… просто… продолжай… и не останавливайся….

\- Ни за что, - промурлыкала она, когда его правая рука оставила её грудь и опустилась вниз, раздвигая ноги.

Вскоре его пальцы уже потирали её женственность, заставляя девушку издавать похотливые стоны, которые так нравились её мужу. Принимая его ласки, Эми не забывала и о нём, быстро и сильно приближая его к финалу, который к огорчению физика наступил слишком быстро.

\- Ах, Эмиии! - выкрикнул он, слишком высоким голосом, по его меркам, прижимая свой пульсирующий пенис к заднице супруги.

Вслед за ним кончила и она. Выкрикнув его имя, Эми тяжело уронила свою голову на его грудь.

\- Это было чудесно, - еле ворочая языком от избытка эндорфинов, произнесла она.

\- Согласен, - ответил немного смущённый Шелдон, - но я надеялся, что продержусь немного дольше.

\- Ничего страшного, такое бывает при длительном воздержании. В следующий раз будет дольше, если ты не захочешь сделать перерыв ещё на три месяца, - игриво произнесла она.

\- Надеюсь, - ответил он, целуя жену в голову, - и не надейся на перерыв.

Эми обожала массаж, она наслаждалась его сильными, но осторожными движениями. Руки мужа расслабляли её, когда находились на спине и возбуждали, когда он касался её предплечий и локтевого сустава. Он хорошо выучил её миофасциальные точки и частенько баловал супругу, стимулируя их. Он наслаждался её мурлыканьем и лукаво улыбался в тот момент, доводя Эми до исступления.

Но после сегодняшней ванны, в которой Эми заставила его нарушить все планы, Шелдон с серьёзным видом делал только массаж, без всякого баловства. Перейдя со спины к её ногам, он тщательно разминал каждую мышцу, всякий раз надеясь, что в один прекрасный момент, она прошепчет, что чувствует его прикосновения. Но это были только мечты и всякий раз Купер разочарованно вздыхал и отворачивался от жены, чтобы она не увидела и толики разочарования на его лице.

Может быть доктор ошибся и у Эми не было ни единого шанса? Эти мысли всё чаше посещали его разум, но Шелдон тот час же отгонял их от себя и с ещё большим рвением массажировал её ноги от ступней до бёдер и обратно.

Целый год после падения Эми с лестницы Шелдон упрямо исполнял назначения врачей, заставляя свою жену беспрекословно выполнять все упражнения по реабилитации.

Эми уже давно не чувствовала сильных болей, но ноги всё равно не слушались свою хозяйку. Шелдон как мог, поддерживал супругу и настраивал её на лучшее, но ночами она пролила немало слёз, когда её обессиленный муж засыпал у неё под боком.

Она потеряла надежду и убедила себя в том, что все труды по реабилитации были напрасной тратой времени. Не раз у супружеской пары возникали споры по этому поводу и тогда обиженный муж уходил спать на диван. Эми ненавидела такие моменты, и проплакавшись звала его обратно. И он конечно же возвращался. Успокаивал её и ложился рядом, прижимая свою любимую жену к груди. Так они и засыпали.

Но на следующий день Шелдон снова боролся с Эми, заставляя её делать упражнения. Его бесило упрямство супруги, но он брал эмоции под контроль и не позволял себе срывать гнев на ней.

Намучавшись с капризами жены, он всё-таки нашёл идеальный выход и этим выходом оказался секс. Он заметил, что Эми охотнее шла на компромисс, если знала, что им предстояла ночь страстного соития. Эти ночи становились всё чаще и вскоре Шелдон понял, что он просто вымотан и ему нужен отдых.

После того, как он сообщил об этом Эми, она расплакалась, подумав, что он устал от неё и хочет прекратить их отношения. Бедному парню пришлось её успокоить и снова заняться сексом.

Не то, чтобы ему это не нравилось, скорее наоборот, но он физически уже не мог делать это каждый день. Шелдон не высыпался и из-за этого страдала его работа. Он просто не мог сосредоточиться.

И когда Алекс, уже в который раз, нашла своего босса спящим на диване в кабинете, она решила вмешаться и рассказала обо всём Леонарду. Физик-экспериментатор внимательно выслушал её, нахмурив брови, и направился в кабинет своего друга. Он нашёл его спящим на диване и потряс за плечо:

\- Шелдон, Шелдон, проснись, - сказал он, продолжая трясти его за плечо.

\- Тревога! Тревога! – закричал теоретик, вскакивая с дивана.

\- Тише, это я, не кричи, - спокойно произнёс Леонард, пока его друг яростно протирал глаза.

\- Боже, Леонард, ты напугал меня, - ответил Шелдон, наконец проснувшись.

\- Диван на работе не лучшее место для сна, - усмехнулся невысокий брюнет.

\- Я просто немного прилёг, чтобы дать глазам отдохнуть. Я не спал, - оправдывался Купер.

\- Ты мне врёшь, дружище, когда я зашёл ты так сладко спал, что даже похрапывал. А храпишь ты только тогда, когда сильно вымотан или болеешь. К тому же Алекс сказала, что ты спишь на работе уже вторую неделю. Так в чём дело, приятель? – озабоченно спросил Леонард.

\- Эти женщины не могут держать язык за зубами. Раскудахталась, курица. Мне надо уволить её, - покраснев от негодования, ответил Шелдон.

\- Незачем увольнять Алекс, Шелдон. Девушка просто позаботилась о тебе, - произнёс Леонард.

\- И поэтому наябедничала тебе. Если она действительно заботится обо мне, то лучше бы принесла одеяло. Я совсем замёрз, - огрызнулся Шелдон.

\- Ладно, приятель, выкладывай, в чём дело? – настаивал Леонард.

\- Ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился, - пожав плечами, ответил Купер.

\- Шелдон, я же вижу, что ты не в порядке. Ты спишь на работе, в конце-то концов.

\- Леонард, я же сказал, что со мной всё в порядке, - раздражённо ответил Шелдон и призадумался, - но мне пригодится твой совет. У одного моего друга… есть проблема с женой. Она заставляет его заниматься с ней сексом, каждую ночь. А если он пытается улизнуть, то она обижается и не хочет делать….

\- Чего Эми не хочет делать? – спросил Леонард, уже зная, что речь идёт о реабилитации, но издеваться над Шелдоном было так приятно.

\- Речь не обо мне и Эми, - выкручивался теоретик, - речь о моём друге…. Назовём его Шалтай-Болтаем, дабы сохранить его инкогнито.

\- Так значит, Шалтай-Болтай вымотан из-за секса и поэтому спит на диване у себя на работе? – хихикнул Леонард.

\- Да, Божешь мой, Леонард, - ответил Шелдон и его глаз начал дёргаться, - это не я!

\- Шелдон!

\- Ну ладно, это я, - закатив глаза, произнёс Купер, - так что мне делать? Эми шантажирует меня, а я не могу ей ни в чём отказать.

\- А ты говорил ей об этом?

\- Пытался, но она расплакалась и….

\- И вы опять начали заниматься любовью?

\- Да.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с ней? Или Пенни?

\- Возможно, но я не хочу, чтобы она снова плакала, - ответил Шелдон, загрустив. – Хорошо, я согласен, но пусть это будет Пенни.

\- Не волнуйся, Эми умная женщина, она поймёт. Я позвоню Пенни. Она-то уж знает как надо вести такие разговоры.

Эми и Шелдон наслаждались ужином и милой беседой о прошедшем дне, не затрагивая щекотливую тему. Шелдон убрал посуду, но Эми настояла, что вымоет её сама, а ему предложила отдохнуть и поиграть в видеоигры. Физик был озабочен вниманием жены к своей персоне, но спорить не стал. Усевшись на диване, он включил телевизор, но краем глаза наблюдал за ней.

Он недоумевал, что-то изменилось в поведении его жены и это настораживало. Сегодня она без капризов и нытья выполнила всю программу по реабилитации и ни разу не намекнула на секс. Она приготовила вкусный ужин и помыла посуду, дав ему время на отдых.

Закончив с посудой, девушка подъехала к дивану и Шелдон перенёс её туда. Обнявшись, они просто сидели и смотрели документальный фильм про космос, но мысли физика были далеко. Наконец, он не выдержал и спросил:

\- Так, Эми, что тебе рассказала Пенни?

\- Что ты вторую неделю спишь на диване в своём офисе, - грустно ответила она, - прости меня, Шелдон, я такая эгоистка. Я совсем не думала о тебе. Я должна была понять, как тебе трудно со мной.

\- Мне не трудно с тобой, Эми. Я люблю тебя и помогать тебе встать на ноги для меня так же важно, как и для тебя.

\- Но из-за меня страдает твоя работа. Пенни дала мне понять, что ты не высыпаешься. Я и сама вижу как ты плохо стал выглядеть в последнее время, а я шантажом заставляю тебя заниматься со мной сексом каждый день.

\- Эми, мне очень нравится заниматься с тобой любовью, но каждый день, это и правда многовато.

\- Обещаю, что это больше не повторится, - ответила она, целуя мужа в щёку, - поэтому, сегодня я смогу обойтись без массажа и после ванны мы просто ляжем спать. Согласен?

\- Нет! – воскликнул он, - массаж необходим!

\- Хорошо, но после сразу спать, - усмехнулась она и супруги снова погрузились в просмотр телепередачи, впрочем Шелдон сразу же уснул, уронив голову на плечо жены.

Эми нежно поцеловала его в голову и позволила мужу спать до конца фильма, стараясь не шевелиться.

Приняв ванну и сделав массаж, супруги сразу же уснули, не подозревая о том, что эта ночь станет для них кошмаром.

В три часа ночи они услышали настойчивый телефонный звонок. Это был телефон Шелдона. Физик посмотрел на номер того, кто посмел разбудить их в такое позднее время, ругаясь как сапожник. Поняв, что это была его мать всё-таки решил ответить:

\- Мама, я конечно понимаю, что ты скучаешь по нам, но незачем будить нас посреди ночи, - зевая сказал он в трубку, но вскоре напрягся и замолчал, слушая то, что говорила Мэри.

Когда же он закончил разговор, то Эми просто не узнала своего мужа. Шелдон как будто бы сразу повзрослел на десять лет.

\- Милый, что случилось? – осторожно спросила она и дотронулась до его плеча, не ожидая такой бурной реакции на её прикосновение.

Шелдон вскочил на ноги, как будто его ошпарили и хлопнув дверью вышел из спальни, оставив жену в неведении. Эми поняла, что случилось, что-то страшное и это сильно задело её супруга.

Девушка осторожно переместилась из кровати в кресло и поехала в гостиную. Единственным освещением в гостиной были две маломощные лампочки над плитой и раковиной. Но в полумраке гостиной Эми разглядела сгорбившуюся фигуру своего мужа, опирающуюся на кухонную стойку.

\- Шелдон? – тихо позвала она, но ответа не услышала. Чуть громче Эми повторила, - Шелдон, что случилось?

\- Моя мимэй… умерла, - сдавленным голосом произнёс физик и, потеряв сознание, рухнул на пол.

\- Шелдон! – закричала испуганная девушка и, схватившись за высокий стул возле кухонной стойки, встала на ноги. Сделав пару шагов к распластавшемуся на полу телу мужа, Эми упала на него сверху, не переставая вопить: - Шелдон! Шелдон! Очнись! Помогите! Леонард!

Но никто не слышал её мольбы о помощи. Девушке надо было сделать всё самой. Собравшись, она проверила его пульс, который прослушивался, но ритм был нечётким и губы парня начали синеть. Эми поняла, что это сердечный приступ и поползла в спальню, упираясь на руки.

\- Чёрт! Это очень долго! – ругала она себя и попыталась встать на колени. Это удалось сделать достаточно легко, к удивлению нейробиолога.

Схватившись за ящик, стоявший у холодильника, Эми с большим усилием подняла себя на ноги и, держась за стену осторожно сделала несколько шагов в сторону спальни, где находились оба телефона.

Эми взяла свой и набрала номер скорой помощи. Сообщив о сердечном приступе и назвав свой адрес, девушка позвонила Леонарду. Трубку никто не брал и ей пришлось ковылять на дрожащих ногах к их квартире, перешагнув через любимого мужа.

Девушка долго и громко колотила в их дверь, пока та не открылась и на пороге появилась разгневанная Пенни:

\- Эми, у тебя крыша съехала, три часа ночи! – воскликнула она, но заметив, что её испуганная подруга стоит на ногах, прислонившись к косяку их двери, вытаращила глаза и уже тише произнесла: - Ты стоишь на своих ногах?!

Эми кивнула и дрожащим голосом начала говорить, что-то бессмысленное: - Пенни… Шелдон… приступ….

\- Стоп, Эми, - ничего не поняв, блондинка остановила подругу, - давай соберись. Вздохни поглубже и скажи снова. Я ничего не поняла.

Пенни погладила Эми по спине и крикнула вглубь своей квартиры: - Леонард! Иди сюда… быстро, что-то случилось с Шелдоном!

Наконец Эми обрела дар речи и быстро выпалила:

\- У Шелдона сердечный приступ. Его бабушка умерла….

\- О, Боже! – воскликнула Пенни и повела Эми в квартиру напротив.

Усадив её на диван, она бросилась к лежащему на полу другу. Вскоре прибежал и Леонард. Они оба склонились над Купером, вытирая слёзы и умоляя его пробудиться.

\- Леонард, надо встретить скорую помощь, - сказала Эми с дивана, - я вызвала их перед тем, как пойти к вам.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, вставая.

Эми не могла оставаться вдали от мужа и вновь встала на дрожащие ноги, но потеряла равновесие и упала.

\- Пенни, помоги мне встать, - попросила она, - я хочу к Шелдону.

Блондинка направилась к подруге в тот момент, когда медики в сопровождении Леонарда вошли в дверь.

Подтвердив сердечный приступ, парамедики увезли Шелдона в больницу, прихватив с собой и Эми.

Леонард и Пенни поехали за ними на машине физика-экспериментатора, предварительно позвонив парням и Бернадетт.

Всю ночь друзья Шелдона и Эми провели в больнице, ожидая результатов обследования их обоих. К утру появился доктор Смит, лечащий врач Эми. Вспомнив Пенни, он направился к ней и вся банда тут же окружила его.

\- Ну как она? – взволнованно спросила блондинка.

\- С миссис Купер всё хорошо. Мы с её мужем ждали этого прорыва намного раньше, но всё случилось как случилось. Главное то, что теперь Эми сможет ходить.

\- Это хорошие новости, - произнесла Пенни, - а Шелдон? Как он?

\- Как вы сказали, он был сильно вымотан за последние дни, плюс стресс и известие о смерти бабушки привели к сердечному приступу. Но мы стабилизировали его состояние. Кардиограмма показала, что инфаркта не было. Сейчас они оба спят. Завтра мы дадим им с собой лекарства и выпишем. Можете забрать их в середине дня. А сейчас нет смысла оставаться, можете ехать домой.

Эми открыла глаза и вспомнила вчерашнюю ночь. Медикам пришлось дать ей снотворное, так как она рвалась в палату мужа. Последнее, что она вспомнила, был доктор Смит, который сообщил ей, что с Шелдоном всё в порядке и к утру он будет в норме, после чего девушка отключилась.

Эми посмотрела на часы, которые показывали пять утра, и медленно села на кровати, опустив ноги вниз. Она провела руками по ногам и почувствовала их. Эми пошевелила пальцами и это тоже получилось. Девушка усмехнулась, но улыбка сразу же сползла с её лица, когда она вспомнила про смерть Констанс.

\- О, Господи, Шелдон! Я должна быть рядом, когда он проснётся.

Эми осторожно встала с кровати и увидела возле неё ходунки, которыми тут же воспользовалась. Когда она открыла дверь в палату мужа, увидела, что он ещё спит. Обратив внимание на приборы, она улыбнулась, обнаружив, что сердце Шелдона работало нормально.

Присев на край его кровати, Эми провела ладонью по милому спокойному лицу мужа и тихо произнесла:

\- Будь сильным, мой любимый муж. Я буду рядом.

\- Я постараюсь, - еле слышно произнёс он в ответ.

\- Шелдон, ты проснулся? – спросила она, глядя в лучезарные глаза супруга, которые начинали увлажняться.

\- Эми… моя бабуленька… - срывающимся голосом произнёс он, пытаясь приподняться.

\- Тише, тише. Тебе нельзя волноваться. У тебя был сердечный приступ. – Эми снова уложила его в кровать.

\- Где я? – спросил он осматриваясь, - я в больнице?

\- Да, мы так испугались за тебя, - всхлипнула Эми и положила голову на грудь мужа.

\- Эми, - через несколько минут тишины спросил он, - а где твоя коляска?

\- Она мне больше не нужна, - заглянув в глаза мужа, ответила она и улыбнулась.

\- Но… как?! – воскликнул физик, не веря её словам.

\- Когда ты потерял сознание, я так испугалась, что встала на ноги, чтобы позвонить и вызвать скорую помощь, а потом я пошла к Пенни.

\- О… мой… Бог! Эми, это прекрасные новости, а я пропустил твои первые шаги.

\- Шелдон, я не ребёнок! – воскликнула Эми, легко ударив мужа по руке.

\- Как бы не так, - усмехнулся он, - весь последний год я таскал тебя на руках, купал тебя, делал массаж и так далее. И ты ещё говоришь, что ты не ребёнок? Конечно мне обидно, что твои первые шаги увидела Пенни, а не я.

\- Ты уже шутишь, это хороший знак, - хихикнула Эми и поцеловала мужа в губы.

\- Эми, мне нужно ехать в Техас, - сказал Шелдон, переведя тему, - я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехала со мной, если это возможно?

\- Я вчера говорила с доктором и он сказал, что мы можем ехать только поездом или на машине. Самолет противопоказан и тебе и мне.

\- Но бабуленьку похоронят без нас! Если мы поедем на поезде, мы опоздаем! – Шелдон начал паниковать.

\- Шелдон успокойся и дыши медленней. Не волнуйся, мы попросим Леонарда отвезти нас в Техас. Надеюсь, он не откажет.

\- Хорошо, - тихо ответил он, откидываясь на подушку, - Эми?

\- Да, Шелдон? – тихо произнесла она.

\- Я больше никогда не увижу мою мимэй, - прошептал он и, положив голову на колени жены, впервые заплакал.

\- Это закон жизни, любимый, - сказала Эми, поглаживая его по голове, - старики умирают, а дети рождаются.

\- Я думал, что бабуленька будет жить вечно, - всхлипывал физик, глубже пряча лицо в коленях жены, - это так несправедливо.

\- Я знаю, Шелдон, я знаю, - тихо ответила она.

\- Эми, спой мне про котёнка, - всхлипнув в очередной раз, попросил он.

\- Хорошо, - ответила брюнетка и тихонько запела, поглаживая мужа по спине и думая, что он такой же ребёнок, как и она.

Пока Эми пела, Шелдон снова заснул. Положив его голову на подушку, девушка прилегла рядом и вскоре тоже уснула.

Эми знала, что путешествие из Пасадены в Галвестон займёт более суток и это большая нагрузка для её неокрепших ног, но для своего любимого мужа она готова была пойти на такой риск.

Леонард согласился отвезти их на похороны и прихватил с собой Пенни, чтобы они могли меняться местами во время вождения. Как только Куперов выписали из больницы, Эми быстро собрала вещи и четверо друзей отправились в путь.

Шелдон был очень молчалив и большую часть поездки смотрел в окно, поглаживая затёкшие ноги жены, расположив их на своих коленях.

Мэри пообещала, что отложит похороны, пока они не доберутся до Техаса, поэтому Шелдон позволил другу придерживаться допустимой скорости и не подгонял его. Леонард и Пенни менялись через каждые пять часов и к вечеру следующего дня припарковались возле дома детства Шелдона.

Шелдон предупредил, что если кто-нибудь расскажет его родственникам о сердечном приступе, то станет ему врагом на всю жизнь. Все согласились, осознавая, что эта угроза вполне реальна.

\- Шелли! – воскликнула Мэри, выбегая из дома к ним навстречу. – Вы успели вовремя, похороны состояться завтра в полдень.

\- Мама, что случилось с бабуленькой? Почему она перенесла инсульт? Она была больна? Почему вы сразу не позвонили? – Шелдон осыпал мать вопросами, позволяя ей крепко обнимать его.

\- Здравствуйте, Мэри, - поздоровалась Эми и мать Шелдона наконец-то обратила внимание на остальную группу.

\- О, святые небеса! – воскликнула она, обнаружив сноху, стоящую на своих ногах, - Иисус услышал мои молитвы и поставил тебя на ноги. Это замечательно.

\- Как же… Иисус… - фыркнул Шелдон, но замолчал, попав под осуждающий взгляд матери.

\- Проходите в дом, - засуетилась Мэри, - вас ждёт ужин и ваши спальни. Шелдон, ты и Эми в твоей комнате. Леонард и Пенни в комнате Мисси.

За ужином Мэри рассказала, что удар случился неожиданно. Констанс с утра жаловалась на головную боль, но решила не обращаться в больницу. Она посчитала это пустяком, но ночью, она разбудила Мэри и попросила отвезти её в больницу. Там и случился инсульт, которого она не смогла пережить.

\- Шелли, я думала, что ты приедешь на день раньше. Я сразу же позвонила тебе как мимэй скончалась. Так что тебя задержало?

\- Ну… - начал Шелдон и замолчал. Он не хотел расстраивать мать, посвящая её в детали его приступа, но и врать ей он тоже не мог.

\- Шелдону было очень плохо после такой новости, - заговорила Эми и поймала на себе испуганный взгляд мужа, но тем не менее продолжила говорить, - он был разбит горем. К тому же, в этот день я встала на ноги и он ждал, когда меня выпишут из больницы. Врач попросил воздержаться от полётов на самолёте, поэтому мы приехали на машине.

Физик бросил на жену благодарственный взгляд и продолжил есть. Леонард и Пенни просто переглянулись. Казалось, что Мэри удовлетворил ответ Эми и она решила перевести разговор на другую тему:

\- Шелли, я всё равно не могу принять ваш брак, заключённый в этом городе разврата. – Все резко перестали жевать и уставились на хозяйку дома.

\- Извини, что?! – переспросил Шелдон, не веря своим ушам, - наш брак законный, мама, нравится тебе это или нет.

\- А мне нравится то, на что намекает твоя мама, Шелдон. Я думаю, что мы должны повторить вашу свадьбу, ты согласен, пирожочек? – сказала Пенни, не заметив того, что все присутствующие затаили дыхание, ожидая взрыва. И он произошёл.

\- Никто, кроме моей бабуленьки не может называть меня пирожочком! – заорал Шелдон, вскакивая так быстро, что его стул отлетел к стене. Но гнев прошёл так же быстро, как и начался. Голос физика сменился шёпотом и он добавил, глотая слёзы, - теперь и она меня больше не будет так называть.

Осмотрев всех, кто сидел за столом, Шелдон извинился и пошёл к себе.

\- Как неосмотрительно, Пенни, - тихо произнёс Леонард, - ты больно ударила его.

\- Я пойду и извинюсь, - промычала Пенни и хотела встать, но Эми задержала её.

\- Сейчас не время, бесте. Извинишься завтра. Сейчас он никого не захочет видеть. Я пойду к нему и попытаюсь утешить. Спасибо за вкусный ужин, Мэри и спокойной ночи.

Эми поднялась на второй этаж и попыталась открыть дверь. Она была заперта изнутри. «Это будет долгая ночь», подумала брюнетка и постучала:

\- Шелдон, открой, пожалуйста, это Эми!


	31. Chapter 31

**Глава 31.**

Эми ждала, но дверь не открывалась. Она постучала ещё раз, тот же эффект.

\- Шелдон, открой дверь, пожалуйста, - произнесла она снова, - если ты не хочешь говорить, то мы не будем, но я очень устала и хочу спать.

Это подействовало и дверь открылась. Шелдон пропустил Эми в комнату и снова щёлкнул замком. Ни слова не говоря, он улёгся на кровати, свернувшись калачиком.

Эми решила не тревожить его и, вынув из сумки свою ночную рубашку и предметы гигиены, направилась принять душ. Когда она вышла, то нашла мужа в той же позе. Вздохнув, она забралась в постель рядом с ним. Эми захотела обнять Шелдона, но не решилась и просто пожелала ему спокойной ночи.

Он промолчал. Эми сняла очки и, положив их на тумбочку, выключила свет. Однако через несколько минут Шелдон встал и пошёл в ванную. Его долго не было и Эми начала беспокоиться, но как только она собралась встать с кровати, дверь открылась и её муж вошёл в спальню, снова заперев дверь.

Забравшись под одеяло, он пододвинулся к жене и, обняв её сзади, начал прокладывать горячие поцелуи по линии её челюсти, опускаясь к шее. Эми не успела даже среагировать на его ласки, как он внезапно задрал подол ночной рубашки. Приподняв её ногу, Шелдон смочил своей слюной её вагину и начал втискиваться в неё, не проронив ни слова.

Эми была в шоке. Шелдон был не похож на себя. Ни предварительных ласк, ни тёплых слов, ни поцелуя в губы. Он просто взял её, не обращая внимание на то, что его женщина не была подготовлена и испытывала боль от вторжения его совсем не маленького аппарата.

\- Шелдон! – воскликнула Эми, когда его член проник ещё глубже и боль стала невыносимой, - стой!

\- Тише, ты разбудишь весь дом, - ответил он низким баритоном с хрипотцой, но решил не останавливаться. Напротив, перевернув жену на живот, он привстал и подтянул её к себе ближе, поставив на колени, - о, да… я люблю эту позицию….

\- Шелдон! – снова воскликнула Эми, пытаясь выскользнуть из-под него, глотая слёзы, - мне больно, прекрати!

\- Чёрт, я забыл про смазку и презерватив, - выругался физик и вышел из неё, - прости Эми, сейчас я всё исправлю.

Надев презерватив и обильно смазав его, Шелдон забрался в постель и вновь поставил жену на колени, не замечая как по её щекам стекали слёзы.

\- Так лучше? - спросил он, легко скользя по её влагалищу всё глубже.

Эми не ответила, чувствуя как обида начинала сменяться гневом, но она не остановила его, позволив доделать своё дело. Эми прекрасно понимала, чувства мужа. Он не нашёл другого выбора, как избавиться от мыслей об умершей бабушке, кроме секса. Он не думал о чувствах любимой женщины. Он просто решил забыть.

Между тем его движения становились всё быстрее и беспорядочнее, и позабыв о мерах предосторожности, он с громким рычанием выпустил своё семя в презерватив. Так же молча, он выскользнул из неё, снял использованную защиту и тщательно завернув презерватив в салфетку, выбросил его в корзину для грязного белья.

Эми опасливо наблюдала за телодвижениями мужа и ждала, когда же он сломается. Шелдон тем временем деловито готовился ко сну. Надев на себя трусы, он лёг на свою половину кровати, чмокнул жену в щёку и, пожелав ей спокойной ночи, отвернулся от неё. Но как только он накинул одеяло на свои плечи, его словно прорвало и громкие рыдания нарушили тишину комнаты. Эми крепко обняла мужа и стала покачиваться вместе с ним, напевая в ухо одну из его любимых мультяшных песен про черепашек-ниндзя.

Это сработало и Шелдон начал успокаиваться в её объятиях. Он даже попросил её напеть заглавную мелодию к сериалу Стар Трек, что Эми с удовольствием и сделала, после чего сон, наконец-то, забрал её мужа под своё крыло.

Как только первые лучи солнца коснулись лица Эми, она тут же открыла веки и увидела перед собой восхитительную лазурь глаз своего возлюбленного мужа, наблюдающего за ней.

\- Доброе утро, - улыбаясь произнесла она, - давно проснулся?

\- Довольно давно, - ответил Шелдон и нежно провёл ладонью по её щеке, заправляя волосы за ухо, - ты такая милая, когда спишь.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала Эми, прикрывая глаза и поддаваясь его ласке.

\- Эми, прости меня за вчерашнее, - сказал он, стыдливо потупив взор, - я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я был груб с тобой, никогда не прощу себе этого. К тому же ты осталась неудовлетворённой. Я просто эгоист.

\- Я принимаю твои извинения, - ответила она, - но прекрасно понимаю твою мотивацию. Ты хотел заглушить душевную боль и секс показался разумным выходом на тот момент. Я не осуждаю тебя, но всё-таки ты мог бы просто поговорить со мной. Я бы постаралась как-то успокоить тебя.

\- Ты как всегда права, маленькая мисс, - ответил физик, и уставившись на Эми в упор, спросил, - тебе было больно?

\- Сначала… да, но ты догадался использовать смазку и защиту. Это было вовремя. Я бы не хотела приехать из Техаса с ребёнком в утробе.

\- Да уж, это было бы неприемлемо. Ведь мы даже не обсуждали тему о продолжении рода.

\- А ты бы хотел… обсудить… это? - с надеждой в голосе спросила Эми.

\- Не на данный момент, конечно. Ты только что встала на ноги и нам предстоит ещё много занятий по реабилитации, но в будущем безусловно. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты носила нашего маленького гения.

\- О, Шелдон! – воскликнула Эми, бросившись к мужу на шею, чуть не задушив его, - это были самые прекрасные слова, которые ты говорил мне.

\- Да, но моя мать не считает наш брак законным и не примет нашего ребёнка. Она будет считать его незаконнорожденным.

\- Тогда мы последуем предложению Пенни и устроим повторную свадьбу для друзей и семьи, - воодушевлённо ответила Эми и крепко поцеловала мужа, едва не сломав ему челюсть.

\- Эми! Полегче! – воскликнул физик и девушка отступила, глядя как он потирает ушибленный подбородок.

\- Ой, извини, - тихо сказала Эми и снова обняла мужа, но очень нежно на этот раз. – Однако, у нас сегодня тяжёлый день и нам надо подготовиться. Ты ещё должен сказать что-то о своей бабушке.

\- Но, Эми, я не могу. В церкви будут люди. Я не справлюсь….

\- Ты справишься, Шелдон. Ты даже не представляешь каким смелым ты можешь быть. А если, вдруг, ты почувствуешь дискомфорт, то просто найди меня взглядом и читай свою речь дальше. Просто представь, что я одна в церкви.

\- Пожалуй, это может сработать, - подумав, ответил физик.

Как только Куперы вошли в церковь, Эми обратила внимание на большое скопление людей, которые рассаживались на свои места в ожидании службы. Она не ожидала этого, думая, что это будет небольшая семейная церемония. Словно прочитав её мысли, Шелдон пояснил:

\- Эми, ты наверное удивлена таким большим количеством присутствующих. Семейный клан Куперов просто огромен. Со временем ты узнаешь большинство из них, но жизни не хватит, чтобы представить их всех. В связи с новыми данными о моей семье, я хочу задать тебе вопрос: ты по-прежнему хочешь, чтобы на нашей повторной свадьбе присутствовали все Куперы?

\- Я могла бы пересмотреть этот вариант, уменьшив количество людей на три четверти, - ответила она, представив, как огромная толпа родственников Шелдона сносит всё на своём пути, пытаясь прорваться на их свадьбу.

Шелдон внезапно отвлёк Эми от мыслей, сильно сжав её руку. Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на него и увидела то, на что был направлен его взор. Впереди у самого алтаря стоял красивый гроб из красного дерева, окружённый множеством цветов и Мэри вела свою семью прямо к нему.

Эми заметила, что с каждым шагом Шелдон замедлялся, пропуская вперёд других членов семьи и друзей. Почти все родственники попрощались с покойной, заваливая гроб цветами. Уже Леонард и Пенни положили на подиум свой букет белых роз, но Шелдон впал в ступор, не решаясь приблизиться хотя бы на метр.

\- Милый, - тихо обратилась к физику Эми, погладив его по руке, - сделай это. Ты будешь жалеть потом, что не простился со своей бабушкой. Поверь мне, я прошла через это, когда умерла моя любимая тётушка Флора. Я не смогла приехать на похороны и теперь ужасно жалею, хотя после её смерти прошли годы.

\- Мне страшно, Эми, - ответил он ей на ухо, сильнее сжимая руку жены, - я боюсь увидеть её мёртвой.

\- Я знаю, Шелдон, но ты должен отдать дань уважения своей бабушке. Просто вспомни всё хорошее, что было между вами. Вспомни, как она называла тебя своим пирожочком. Это было так мило.

\- Хорошо, я попробую, - ответил физик, поймав встревоженный взгляд матери, как будто бы она ждала, сможет ли её сын сделать этот шаг или нет. И он сделал.

Констанс казалась такой умиротворённой и маленькой, что сердце её внука сжалось от боли и слеза скатилась по щеке. Она как будто спала, но бледность её кожи и губ, давали понять, что это не так.

\- Мимэй… - произнёс Шелдон вздыхая.

Эми увидела, как затряслась его нижняя губа и, обняв мужа, положила свою голову на его плечо. Она нежно поглаживала его по руке, а он не мог оторвать глаз от лица его дорогой бабуленьки. Шелдон на мгновение забыл о страхе и прикоснулся к её холодной руке, но сразу же убрал её в карман, бросив испуганный взгляд на жену.

\- Ты молодец, Шелдон, это был очень смелый поступок, - поддержала мужа Эми, - не каждый способен взять за руку покойного.

Шелдон благодарно окинул взглядом жену и, крепко сжав её руку, повёл Эми на их места, где уже сидели все ближайшие родственники. Леонард и Пенни пристроились возле выхода, чувствуя себя не совсем на своём месте.

Не смотря на огромное количество людей, в церкви было тихо, и только печальная музыка играла где-то на заднем плане, придавая церемонии больше торжественности.

Вскоре началась служба, где было сказано много тёплых слов о Констанс, но Шелдон не решался выйти и сказать свою речь. Мэри подталкивала его, но от этого ему становилось ещё хуже. Эми видела, как он мучился и решила помочь:

\- Шелдон, ты можешь не ходить туда. Хочешь, я сделаю это?

\- Сделаешь что? – не понял он.

\- Прочту твою речь, - ответила она и поймала на себе его печальный взгляд.

\- Эми, ты не сможешь сделать этого. Моя речь записана на жёсткий диск в моей голове. Но спасибо тебе. И всё-таки, я сделаю это сам.

Как только Мисси покинула кафедру, Шелдон уже поднимался по ступеням к подиуму. Оглядев присутствующих, которые тут же притихли, он покачнулся. Сердце готово было выскочить из груди, а глаза заволокла тёмная пелена. Схватившись за трибуну, Шелдон всё-таки устоял на ногах. Заметив вдали Леонарда и Пенни, он кивнул им и перевёл взгляд на Эми. Физик заметил её обожающий взгляд и лёгкая улыбка скользнула по его губам.

\- Леди и джентльмены, - начал он, - мы собрались, чтобы почтить память моей усопшей бабушки Констанс. Кто-то из вас звал её так, кто-то Конни, а мы её внуки называли её просто Мимэй, как и принято в Техасе. А она звала меня своим пирожочком, потому что я такой сладенький, что она так бы меня и съела. Теперь она никогда не назовёт меня так. Я никогда не услышу её голос и хотя моя бабуленька не слышит меня, тем не менее я хочу поблагодарить её за то, кем я стал. Многие из вас думают, усилиями моей сестры Мисси, что я физик ракетчик, но могу вас заверить, что это не так. Я физик-теоретик с двумя докторскими степенями и множеством наград. Я работаю в одном из самых престижных университетов страны и всеми своими достижениями я обязан моим дорогим, дедушке и бабушке.

Именно они направили мой гениальный мозг в нужное русло, прививая мне с детства любовь к науке. Мимэй уговорила моих родителей отправить меня в старшую школу в девять лет. Она же отвезла меня в колледж, когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать. С её одобрения в четырнадцать я преподавал в Германии, а в семнадцать в Гарварде. Там я встретил мою любимую жену Эми, с которой я состою в браке почти четырнадцать лет…. – В зале раздались звуки удивления и кто-то даже начал аплодировать, но Шелдон продолжал, - я благодарен моей бабушке за всю мою жизнь, за то, что она всегда была рядом и давала советы, когда мне было плохо. Мне будет её очень не хватать. Спасибо тебе, мимэй, за всё.

Закончив свою речь, Шелдон снова занял своё место рядом с Эми, которая взяла его за руку и крепко сжала её.

Было уже темно, когда последние посетители закончили поминать Констанс и разъехались по домам. Эми проводила своего подвыпившего мужа в кровать и спустилась на задний двор, где у костра сидели Леонард, Пенни, Мисси и Джордж. Брюнетка взяла себе банку колы и пристроилась рядом с компанией.

\- Я ни разу не была на таких шикарных похоронах, - сказала Пенни, делая глоток пива из своей бутылки.

\- А я никогда не видел такого изобилия еды на поминках, - отдуваясь, произнёс Леонард, расстёгивая ремень на своих брюках.

\- Это Техас, - усмехнулся Джордж, - здесь везде мясо и местное вино.

\- А я никогда не видела, чтобы на похоронах танцевали, - вставила комментарий Эми. – Мне нравятся техасские танцы в линию.

\- Мимэй их тоже любила, - произнесла Мисси и вздохнула.

\- А я и не подозревала, что Шелдон так здорово танцует, - хихикнула Пенни, - жаль, что ему пришлось танцевать с сестрой, а не с женой….

\- Эй! Ты в своём уме, бести! Какой из меня танцор? – воскликнула Эми, размахивая тростью, с которой ей приходилось ходить.

\- Да я шучу, Эми, - рассмеялась Пенни.

\- Я привыкла, что надо мной все шутят, - фыркнула Эми, - особенно хорошо шутки получаются у Джорджа. Правда, Джорджи?

\- А чего я то?! – возмутился он.

\- А то, что скрывал от меня и Шелдона столько лет, - ухмыльнулась нейробиолог, - подумаешь какое важное дело, что они женаты! Пусть думают мелкие идиоты, что это шутка!

\- Да уж, это было не по-братски, - согласился Леонард, - а правда, Джордж, почему ты столько лет скрывал их брак?

\- Да сколько можно мусолить эту тему? – огрызнулся Купер. – И почему все шишки на меня одного? Мисси тоже там была.

\- Да, но я была такая же сопливая девчонка, как и они, - защищалась Мисси, - и к тому же я была пьяная… как и все.

\- А знаешь что, Джордж, - прошипела Эми, - я мечтала приехать в Техас и прибить тебя, как клопа моей тростью.

\- Ну, прости меня, Эми. – взмолился Джордж. – Я хотел рассказать, но в моей жизни произошло много чего плохого и я просто забыл.

\- Я могла бы тебя простить, но мы с Шелдоном потеряли тринадцать лет. Кто знает как сложилась бы наша жизнь?

\- Наверное вы бы уже развелись, - высказался Леонард, - я то уж знаю, каково жить с Шелдоном.

\- И, тем не менее, ты прожил вместе с ним столько лет, - усмехнулась Эми, - и жил бы ещё столько же, если бы не Пенни.

\- Это только потому, что Шелдон не может существовать в одиночку, - не сдавался Леонард, - он как дитё малое.

\- Не согласна, - парировала Эми, - в Гарварде он жил один и прекрасно справлялся с бытом. Ты и Пенни разбаловали его, выполняя все его прихоти. Шелдон манипулятор и как только он уловил вашу слабость, тут же воспользовался ситуацией, сделав вас своими прислужниками.

\- Согласна с Эми, - хихикнула Мисси, - не зря моего брата называют гением. Стоит ему применить глаза «телёнка» к ситуации и все окружающие в его власти.

\- Кроме его семьи и Эми, - смеясь, вставил комментарий Джордж, наслаждаясь тупым удивлённым взглядом Леонарда и Пенни.

\- Так почему же вы сразу не сказали нам? – возмутилась Пенни.

\- Ну, вам явно это нравится, - ответила Эми, - а Мэри даже на руку ваше повышенное внимание к её сыну. И насколько хорошо я знаю своего мужа, в глубине души он ценит вашу заботу о нём и обо мне. Спасибо вам за это, ребята, мы вас очень любим.

\- Пожалуйста, - недовольно ответили Леонард и Пенни вместе.

\- Я бы хотела, чтобы этот разговор остался между нами, - произнесла Эми, - по крайней мере, пока Шелдон не переживёт потерю своей бабушки.

\- Хорошо, - ответила Пенни за себя и за Леонарда.

\- Ну, я пойду, проверю моего пьяницу, - сказала Эми, приподнимаясь с кресла, - спокойной ночи, ребята.

\- Спокойной ночи, Эми, - услышала она голос за спиной, направляясь к дому, опираясь на трость.

Эми тихо вошла в детскую комнату Шелдона и поставила трость у двери. Она была вымотана. Ноги, не привыкшие к таким большим нагрузкам, дрожали и подкашивались. Тем не менее, она смогла принять душ и переодеться, прежде, чем забраться в постель к мужу.

Шелдон спал как ребёнок, распластавшись по всей кровати, и тихо похрапывал. Эми осторожно соединила его ноги, чтобы расчистить место и закутала себя и его одеялом. Она положила голову на подушку и вытянула затёкшие ноги. Это было прекрасно, но не помешал бы массаж.

Эми хотела привстать, чтобы помассировать икры, но сильная рука её мужа, увлекла её обратно, обосновавшись на талии. Кроме того, всхрапнув, он повернулся к ней и возложил свою ногу на её бедро.

Эми хихикнула и поцеловала мужа в щёку, отчего он фыркнул и утопил своё лицо в её шее, обдав нос жены лёгким запахом перегара.

\- Спокойной ночи, мой сладкий пирожочек, - тихо прошептала она.

\- Спокойной ночи, бабуленька, - ответил он во сне, мило улыбнувшись, и одинокая слеза покатилась по щеке Шелдона из-под густых ресниц.

Эми грустно улыбнулась и, выключив настольную лампу, тихо уснула рядом со своим несчастным мужем, который отныне мог проводить время со своей любимой бабушкой только во сне.

Прошло почти полгода после возвращения Куперов из Техаса. Для Эми они оказались довольно непростыми. Шелдона как будто подменили. Он не хотел ничего. Несколько раз Эми ловила его за попытками мужа позвонить Констанс. Он часто просыпался от кошмаров. Уходил из дома и бродил по улицам Пасадены. Друзья находили его и привозили обратно, совершенно разбитого и ничего не понимающего.

Шелдон отказался от секса со своей женой, но Эми не раз ловила его за мастурбацией. Ей было обидно, что муж снимал сексуальное напряжение таким способом, но не прикасался к ней. Постепенно они начали отдаляться друг от друга и Эми чувствовала себя несчастной.

Шелдон, конечно, выполнял беспрекословно все назначения врача по реабилитации Эми, но делая ей массаж, практически не разговаривал с ней. Это было больно, да ещё и Пенни подлила масла в огонь, посоветовав Эми отомстить Шелдону и пойти с ней и Бернадетт в бар на девичник. Она никогда бы не поддалась на уговоры своей лучшей подруги, если бы знала, чем это могло закончиться.

Девочки решили не ходить в бар, но остановились в «Чизкейк фэктори», где работала Пенни. Там выступала какая-то новая группа кантри музыкантов и подруги зависли там.

Пенни хотела, чтобы Эми сегодня расслабилась и отдохнула от причуд Шелдона, хотя бы на один вечер. Девушки сидели за столиком и пили свои коктейли, когда к ним подошёл Барри Крипке.

\- Привет красавицы! – крикнул он, бесцеремонно присаживаясь рядом с ними, - Эми… давно тебя не видел.

\- Привет, Барри, - вежливо поздоровалась она.

\- А где Купер? Молодая жена уже устала от своего ненормального мужа? – хихикнул он, но взглянув в разгневанное лицо своей бывшей девушки притих и сменил тон, - прости Эми, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я соболезную потере Шелдона, он любил свою бабушку.

\- Спасибо, Барри, - сменив гнев на милость, ответила Эми, - Констанс была очень хорошим и добрым человеком. Нам будет не хватать её.

\- А как Купер? Держится? – спросил Барри, опуская руку на спинку стула, на котором сидела Эми.

\- Не очень хорошо! – крикнула Эми ему в ухо, так как из-за громкой музыки они практически не слышали друг друга.

\- Чего, чего? – переспросил Крипке.

\- Шелдон плохо справляется с ситуацией! – ответила Эми, наклонившись ещё ближе.

Эми не слышала настойчивый звонок своего телефона в сумочке и не видела высокую тень мужа, наблюдающую за их компанией в окно ресторана.

Наконец, когда музыканты взяли перерыв, Эми встала со своего места.

\- Извините меня, но я должна проверить Шелдона, - сказала она, забирая свою сумочку, - сегодня я плохая компания. Все мои мысли о нём, простите. До свидания, Барри, было приятно встретиться с тобой.

\- Может тебя отвезти? – спросил Крипке.

\- Не надо. Здесь идти один квартал всего. Всем пока! – Эми махнула рукой на прощание и вышла из кафе.

\- Шелдон, я дома! – крикнула Эми, бросая ключи в чашу у двери.

Ответа не последовало. Эми включила свет и не узнала свою квартиру. Она выглядела так, как будто только что произошло сильное землетрясение. По всему полу были разбросаны вещи и осколки разбитой посуды. Подумав, что их ограбили, Эми не на шутку испугалась за мужа и бросилась искать его, пытаясь выбросить из головы ужасные мысли.

\- Шелдон! – кричала она, не находя его ни в одной из комнат, - Боже, Шелдон, где ты?!

Эми распахнула дверь в ванную и увидела на полу его одежду. Включив свет, она нашла и его самого.

Шелдон сидел в углу на холодной кафельной плитке совершенно голый. Уронив голову на колени и сжав её руками он что-то шептал себе под нос.

\- Шелдон, милый, что случилось?! – испуганно воскликнула Эми, бросаясь перед ним на колени.

Он не ответил ей, продолжая что-то бормотать и дрожа всем телом.

\- Шелдон, скажи хоть что-нибудь, - взмолилась Эми, приподнимая его голову.

Когда ей это удалось, Эми испугалась того, что увидела. А именно, его абсолютно бессмысленные стеклянные глаза. Он даже не моргал, глядя через свою жену.

\- Господи, Шелдон, любимый, что с тобой случилось пока меня не было? – Эми схватила полотенце и накинула ему на плечи, так как Шелдон стал дрожать ещё сильнее, - скажи мне хоть слово. Шелдон, ты узнаешь меня?

\- Сиберт, комиксы, мимэй, Крипке, Эми, - повторял физик эти слова как мантру, глядя сквозь жену, - Сиберт, комиксы, мимэй, Крипке, Эми.

\- Да что же с тобой такое? – Эми начала волноваться за его психику, - Шелдон, это я, Эми. Ты узнаёшь меня?

\- Сиберт, комиксы, мимэй, Крипке, Эми, - шептал он снова и снова.

\- Шелдон, давай вставай, - тихо произнесла Эми, чтобы не напугать его, - вставай, дорогой, я отведу тебя в кроватку.

На секунду, как показалось Эми, он пришёл в себя и позволил ей отвести его в спальню, но как только он оказался в постели, снова начал нести свой бред.

Эми не знала, что делать. Закутав мужа одеялом, она решила позвать на помощь Леонарда.

\- Эми, что случилось? И где Пенни? – спросил он, как только открыл дверь.

\- Пенни ещё в кафе, но я пришла пораньше и не зря. Леонард с Шелдоном беда, - сквозь слёзы произнесла Эми и последовала за невысоким физиком, который уже бежал в их квартиру.

\- Где он? – воскликнул Леонард, не обнаружив друга на его месте. Физик притормозил, увидев бардак, устроенный его другом, – О, Боже, это Шелдон устроил здесь погром?

\- Скорее всего, - ответила Эми, - Шелдон в спальне!

Леонард ворвался в их комнату, ожидая увидеть, что-то страшное, но увидел лишь фигуру друга, свернувшуюся в клубок на кровати.

\- Эми, в чём дело? Он просто лежит в постели, как всегда.

\- Это я его сюда привела. Он сидел голый на полу в ванной и бормотал одни и те же слова, что и сейчас.

Леонард присел перед лицом Шелдона и прислушался:

\- Сиберт, комиксы, мимэй, Крипке, Эми, - продолжал Шелдон.

\- Эй, приятель, - осторожно начал Леонард, - ты меня узнаёшь?

\- Сиберт, комиксы, мимэй, Крипке, Эми….

\- Это должно, что-то означать, - размышлял вслух Леонард.

\- О, Боже, я так боюсь за него, - плакала Эми.

\- Не плачь, мы во всём разберёмся, - ответил Леонард, прижимая к себе девушку.

\- Ну, его мимэй умерла, - сказала Эми, - это понятно, почему она засела у него в голове.

\- Недавно сгорел магазин комиксов Стюарта, - вспомнил физик.

\- Это то, что Шелдон потерял в последнее время, - догадалась Эми, - но при чём здесь Сиберт, Крипке и я?

\- Сиберт не позволил Шелдону сменить сферу деятельности. Он пришёл к выводу, что теория струн, это тупик и попросил у дирекции разрешить ему заниматься инфляционной моделью вселенной, на что Сиберт ответил, что Шелдон получил грант на изучение теории струн и должен заниматься этими исследованиями, после чего добавил, что не хочет больше видеть в своем кабинете его глупую рожу. А что касается тебя и Крипке, то я не понимаю. Шелдон ненавидит Крипке, но любит тебя…. И ты не потерялась… вроде бы….

\- Я видела сегодня в кафе Барри, - произнесла Эми, - мы поговорили немного. Он подсел за наш столик.

\- Эми, я видел, что Шелдон выходил из дома через полчаса после того, как вы ушли. Я хотел посмотреть с ним фильм, но он сказал, что ищет тебя. Тогда я направил его к вам. Он заходил в кафе?

\- Нет, я не видела его….

\- Так, я кажется, понял. Скорее всего он увидел тебя с Крипке и разозлился. Это и стало последней каплей. Подумай, что он произносит: Сиберт, комиксы, мимэй, Крипке, Эми. Всё сходится. Это то, что сделало ему больно в последнее время.

\- Но я не делала ничего плохого, - всхлипнула Эми, - я даже не позволила Барри проводить меня….

\- Однако, Шелдон, представил другую картину в своём воспалённом мозгу.

\- И что же нам делать, Леонард? Вдруг он сходит с ума?

\- Я не знаю, Эми. Понаблюдай за ним, а если ничего не измениться, то завтра обратимся к врачу за помощью….

\- Он не сумасшедший! – воскликнула Эми, сжимая кулаки, - даже не смей так говорить, Леонард!

\- Тихо, тихо, Эми. Я не говорю, что он сумасшедший, - попытался оправдаться физик.

\- Ты можешь идти домой, - немного смягчившись, ответила Эми, - я присмотрю за ним. Если что-то случиться, то я позвоню. Уходи.

\- Ты уверена?

\- Да, Леонард, иди и захлопни за собой дверь.

\- Хорошо, спокойной ночи. Я приду утром,- сказал физик, закрывая за собой дверь спальни и говоря себе, - да они оба сумасшедшие.

Проводив Леонарда взглядом, Эми снова посмотрела на мужа. Ей показалось, что он уснул. Шелдон перестал бормотать, но по-прежнему дрожал, даже под одеялом. Эми прилегла рядом и крепко обняла его, положив подбородок на голову мужа, тихо запела ему про котёнка.

Через некоторое время Шелдон перестал дрожать и заснул, но Эми не спалось. Она тихонько встала, чтобы не разбудить его и пошла в гостиную разгребать бардак. Пока Эми убирала квартиру, она представила, как её муж, увидев Крипке рядом с ней, взбесился от ревности. Она представила как Шелдон в ярости ворвался в квартиру и стал крушить всё, что попадалось на его пути.

\- Боже мой, - сказала Эми самой себе, - я была права, что не хотела идти в кафе. Зачем я только послушалась Пенни? Теперь всё разрушено….

Эми не могла себе представить, как разубедить Шелдона в том, что между ней и Барри ничего не было. Снова это, чёртово недопонимание встало между ними.

Выбросив остатки разбитой посуды в мусорное ведро, Эми пошла в спальню. Переодевшись в ночную рубашку, она тихонько заползла в кровать, но уснуть смогла только под утро.


	32. Chapter 32

**Глава 32.**

Эми проснулась довольно поздно, даже для субботы. Сладко потянувшись и зевнув, она по привычке похлопала место рядом с собой, надеясь почувствовать тёплое тело мужа, но его там не было.

В этот момент осознание вчерашнего вечера накрыло девушку с головой. Эми выскочила из кровати и позвала Шелдона. Он не откликнулся и она начала паниковать, не зная, что ждёт её за дверью спальни.

Выскользнув из комнаты, девушка поспешила в гостиную и облегчённо выдохнула. Шелдон был на кухне и готовил завтрак. Он ещё не заметил Эми и яростно замешивал тесто для блинчиков в миске венчиком. Девушка заметила, что делал он это слишком нервно, не обращая внимания на выплеснувшееся на стол тесто.

Эми взяла тряпку и подошла к мужу. Мягко коснувшись его плеча, она тихо произнесла:

\- Давай я помогу тебе. Иди, посиди рядышком, - сказала она, вытирая тесто со стола.

Шелдон беспрекословно передал жене бразды правления и уселся на табурет у кухонной стойки. Эми продолжила взбивать тесто, не решаясь заговорить с мужем о вчерашнем дне, но заметила, что сегодня он выглядит намного лучше. Как будто никакого срыва не было и в помине. Молчание нарушил Шелдон:

\- Эми, мне нужно принять душ, а когда вернусь, мы поговорим.

\- Хорошо, - неловко ответила она, подозревая, что разговор будет нелёгким.

Хотя вчерашний психоз у Шелдона прошёл, тем не менее, Эми заметила, что он был сильно напряжён, периодически сжимая губы в тонкую полоску. Он весь был в своих мыслях и Эми боялась, что эти мысли были о разводе.

Доделав завтрак, Эми накрыла на стол и присела на табурет, ожидая мужа. Ждать пришлось недолго. Шелдон вышел из душа, но не подошёл к столу, а сел на диван.

\- Эми, подойди ко мне, пожалуйста. Сядь рядом, - сказал он, похлопывая рукой на место рядом с собой.

Девушка села, и положив руки на колени, спросила:

\- Шелдон, если ты хочешь расстаться со мной, то скажи это сразу и не мучай меня своим молчанием.

Физик внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза и удивлённо приподняв брови, ответил:

\- Я не хочу расставаться с тобой. Вообще-то я думаю, что ты хочешь развестись с таким неудачником… как я.

Теперь настала очередь Эми удивляться. Она осторожно положила свою руку на его предплечье и тихо произнесла:

\- Шелдон, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь… сегодня? Я спрашиваю потому, что вчера очень сильно испугалась за тебя. Твой нервный срыв меня напугал. Ты помнишь, что произошло?

\- Эми, моя жизнь рушится. За последнее время всё катится под откос. Сначала смерть моей мимэй. А когда я вернулся из Техаса, Сиберт запретил мне заниматься исследованиями в области космологии. А когда я решил пойти в магазин комиксов, чтобы забыться на время, то нашёл там только руины.

\- Но почему ты не рассказал мне о своих проблемах? Ты же знаешь, что вместе мы всё преодолеем и найдём выход. В конце концов, мы же гении, - сказала Эми, едва сдерживая слёзы жалости.

\- Я не мог жаловаться тебе на свою жизнь, Эми. Я до сих пор не могу простить себя после того, как я поступил с тобой в Техасе.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Шелдон? – удивлённо спросила Эми.

\- Ты знаешь о чём я говорю, Эми, - опустив голову, стыдливо ответил физик, - теперь я понимаю, почему ты пошла на свидание с Крипке. Я не достоин тебя. Я просто животное.

\- Так, послушай меня, Шелдон. Во-первых ты не животное. Да, я согласна. То, что случилось в доме твоей матери было не очень хорошо с твоей стороны….

\- Но, Эми, я практически изнасиловал тебя! – воскликнул Шелдон, перебивая жену.

\- Это не так, милый. Не буду скрывать, но мне даже понравилась твоя страсть. Хотя вначале было немного больно, но тем не менее, я бы хотела как-нибудь повторить это. Только с одним условием. Мы оба будем готовы к жёсткому сексу….

\- О чём ты говоришь, женщина? Ты должна ненавидеть меня….

\- Шелдон, я не ненавижу тебя. Я люблю тебя и всегда любила. Да ты воспользовался мной и я не была к этому готова. Сначала мне было больно и обидно, но немного подумав, я кое-что поняла. Ты просто не нашёл другого способа, чтобы забыться. Хотя бы на время. У тебя сложная психическая натура. Мне всегда была интересна работа твоего мозга. Ты гений, Шелдон. Ты можешь давать людям хорошие советы, но сам иногда не можешь справиться со своими эмоциями. Ты великолепный учёный и отличный великодушный друг, но можешь быть маленьким беспомощным и капризным ребёнком.

\- Но я….

\- Я ещё не закончила, не перебивай. Шелдон, я люблю тебя и все твои причуды, но иногда даже моему терпению приходит конец и я готова отшлёпать тебя за твои капризы. Ты бываешь хитрым манипулятором, а после добродушным и наивным ребёнком. Вот бы вскрыть твою черепушку и посмотреть что там и как….

\- Эмиии?! – испуганно воскликнул физик, хватаясь за голову.

\- Не переживай, - усмехнулась Эми, - я пошутила. А теперь серьёзно. Шелдон, ты отдалился от меня из-за того случая в Техасе? Ведь мы не занимались любовью почти полгода.

\- Эми, я тебе уже говорил, что не достоин тебя. Я подлый извращенец….

\- Нет, не говори так. Мне жаль, если ты так думаешь, но ты не прав. Ты закрылся от меня и этот факт причиняет мне боль. Мы практически не разговариваем. Я твоя жена, Шелдон, и мне неприятно слышать о твоих проблемах в университете и о пожаре от Леонарда, а не от тебя.

\- Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты думала, что я неудачник, - попытался оправдаться он, - и тебе, наверное, было бы лучше с Крипке, чем со мной. Я видел вас в кафе вчера вечером….

\- И поэтому ты пришёл домой и разгромил нашу квартиру? – перебила его Эми. – Шелдон, расскажи, что ты видел?

\- Ну, вы сидели вместе. Он обнимал тебя и целовал….

\- Так, так, так. Подожди, Шелдон. Во-первых он не обнимал меня. Его рука лежала на спинке стула. И уж тем более, он не целовал меня. Играла громкая музыка, поэтому мы говорили на ухо, чтобы хоть что-то услышать. То же самое делали и остальные. Твои глаза обманули тебя. Если не веришь мне, спроси у Берни или Пенни. Я даже ушла пораньше, потому что переживала за тебя.

\- Боже, я такой дурак, Эми, - произнёс Шелдон, сжимая голову руками.

\- Это точно, - усмехнулась Эми, - поглаживая мужа по спине.

\- Эми, так значит ты не уйдёшь от меня к Крипке? – внезапно спросил он, опасливо заглядывая в лицо жены.

\- Никогда, я не люблю Барри Крипке. Я люблю тебя, дурачок, - ответила Эми, прижимая его к себе, - и для протокола… ты не неудачник. Ты можешь заниматься и теорией струн, и космологией. Можешь даже совместить их вместе. Кто знает, где ты найдёшь золотую середину. Ну, а Стюарт восстановит свой магазин комиксов и он будет ещё лучше старого.

\- Правда? – по-детски наивно спросил он, заглядывая в глаза Эми.

\- Правда, милый, правда, - ответила она, улыбаясь, - но пообещай мне, что впредь ничего не будешь от меня скрывать.

\- Обещаю, - ответил Шелдон прижимаясь к груди своей жены.

\- Вот и хорошо, - произнесла она, поглаживая мужа по голове.

\- Эми, - сказал он, после небольшой паузы, - соединить космологию с теорией струн, это полный бред…. Хотя, если подумать, я мог бы заняться струнной космологией, чтобы применить струнные уравнения для решения некоторых проблем, возникших в ранней космологической теории. И ещё я очень голоден.

\- Отлично, я разогрею завтрак, - ответила она, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. – А после мы могли бы пойти погулять в зоопарк.

\- Я ничего не имею против, если мы навестим мартышек и коал. Мы давно не ходили в зоопарк.

Куперы долго бродили по зоопарку, наслаждаясь тёплой погодой и обсуждением животных. Всё это время Шелдон не отпускал руку Эми, делая исключения только для того, чтобы купить мороженое или покормить животных. Несколько раз звонил Леонард, интересуясь здоровьем своего друга, причём в самые неподходящие моменты, когда парочка уединялась от глаз посетителей, чтобы украсть друг у друга сладкий поцелуй. День клонился к закату, когда они вернулись домой в хорошем расположении духа.

Пока Эми готовила ужин, Шелдон решил позвонить своей матери и узнать как у неё дела. После смерти бабушки, он редко звонил в Техас, но сегодня он должен был сделать это и попросить Мэри прислать ему то, что завещала своему внуку Констанс.

Вечером вся банда вновь собралась у Куперов, поиграть в «подземелья и драконов». Леонард и Эми решили скрыть от друзей нервный срыв Шелдона. Даже Пенни была не в курсе событий. После бара блондинка вернулась в изрядном подпитии и сразу же уснула. Когда же она проснулась, то Шелдон был уже в порядке и не внушал опасений, так что Леонард решил не посвящать невесту в этот инцидент.

Говард был снова на высоте, играя роль мастера подземелий и смешил всех до слёз, озвучивая персонажей игры голосами самих игроков и других знакомых банды. Особенно классно ему удалось сымитировать президента Сиберта, что напомнило Шелдону о разговоре с ректором по телефону ранее. Вытирая слёзы от смеха, он сказал:

\- Кстати о Сиберте. У меня есть хорошая новость. Сегодня днём я созвонился с ним и после приведения мной неопровержимых аргументов, он позволил мне изменить сферу деятельности с теории струн на струнную космологию ранней вселенной.

\- Шелдон, это здорово! – воскликнул Леонард. – Теперь ты можешь заниматься и тем и другим одновременно.

\- И никто не будет упрекать тебя за деньги, выданные на теорию струн, - добавил Говард голосом Крипке, сильно картавя при этом. Это привело к очередному всплеску радости и вся банда дружно захохотала. Радж даже повалился на пол, держась за живот.

Эми радовалась за Шелдона, ведь впервые за полгода он веселился как ребёнок. Только одного она боялась, что её муж снова залезет в свою раковину, когда друзья разойдутся по домам.

Закрыв за последним гостем дверь и заперев её на ключ, Шелдон начал убирать гостиную, пока Эми заваривала им чай.

\- Сегодня было весело, - осторожно произнесла она, подавая синюю кружку с напитком супругу и присаживаясь рядом с ним на диван со своей любимой жёлтой кружкой.

\- Весело… да, - подтвердил он, делая глоток, - мне нравится Говард, когда играет за мастера подземелий. Был один момент, когда я чуть было не намочил трусы.

\- Значит, ты легко отделался, - усмехнулась Эми, - я свои обмочила. Мне пришлось их поменять во время перерыва. А если серьёзно, то я была счастлива за тебя сегодня. Мне нравится видеть тебя таким довольным.

\- Да, я очень хорошо провёл сегодняшний вечер с друзьями. Я почти забыл как это здорово… иметь таких хороших друзей, как наши.

\- Я тоже так думаю. Мы многим им обязаны за помощь в трудные моменты нашей жизни, - произнесла Эми, положив голову на плечо мужа. Шелдон поцеловал её в макушку и прижал к себе.

\- Может, посмотрим Стар Трек? – осторожно предложил он, ожидая отказа и напоминания о том, что уже почти ночь и пора спать.

\- С удовольствием, - улыбаясь ответила Эми и чмокнула физика в щёку, - я сделаю попкорн.

Эми уже спала, когда Шелдон забрался к ней в постель после душа. Он знал, что она практически не спала прошлой ночью и всё из-за него. Кроме того, его жена проспала почти весь фильм и Шелдон не сводил с неё глаз, поглаживая длинные волосы супруги, до самых титров. Ему нравилась спящая Эми. Она спала как младенец, оттопырив нижнюю губу и посапывая при этом. Он любовался её длинными подрагивающими ресницами, но не любил, когда тёмные локоны волос падали на её лицо, закрывая милые черты. Заправлять непослушные пряди ещё в Гарварде вошло у него в привычку и теперь, через множество лет, он делал то же самое.

Шелдон смотрел на спящую жену и думал о том, что она единственная постоянная в его жизни. Всё вокруг менялось. Говард и Бернадетт объявили о помолвке и готовились к свадьбе. Леонард теперь не был его соседом по квартире. У него и Пенни тоже дело двигалось к свадьбе. Профессор Протон, приучивший его к физике ещё в детстве, скончался несколько дней назад. Ушла его мимэй. Стюарт восстанавливал магазин комиксов на деньги матери Говарда, которые она дала ему в благодарность о заботе парня, когда сломала ногу. Конечно ходили слухи, что не только за это, но Шелдону было наплевать на то, что говорили низшие умы. За последнее время случилось много переменных, но Эми была постоянной и это вызывало у физика чувство глубокого удовлетворения.

Шелдон почти достиг гомеостаза, если бы не одно но…. Он не мог забыть тот случай в Техасе. Он знал, что Эми простила его, по доброте душевной, но сам он не мог простить себя. После этого случая он не мог снова заниматься с ней любовью, опасаясь причинить ей боль. Шелдон знал, что Эми хочет близости, но не мог пересилить себя, боясь нового срыва.

\- Шелдон, почему ты не спишь? – услышал он тихий голос супруги, заставивший его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

\- Не могу уснуть, - правдиво ответил он, заправляя непослушную прядь за её ухо, - а ты почему проснулась? Страшный сон?

\- Нет, просто почувствовала на себе твой взгляд, - произнесла Эми, забрав его руку со своего лица и целуя её. – Я знаю хорошее средство для сна и очень простое. Секс.

\- Согласен, что выброс окситоцина способствует быстрому засыпанию после оргазма, а сам оргазм заменяет 2-3 миллиграмма валиума, но я пока не готов. Прости меня, Эми, - вздохнув, ответил он.

\- Но, почему? – разочарованно спросила она, - прошло уже шесть месяцев после нашего последнего секса. Я не понимаю в чём дело, Шелдон? Я знаю, что ты занимаешься мастурбацией, когда принимаешь душ. Я слышала тебя так что, можешь не отрицать. Неужели самоудовлетворение для тебя более приемлемо, чем секс со мной?

\- Это не так, Эми. Конечно, это никогда не заменит тебя, но… мне стыдно… за насилие над тобой….

\- Боже мой, Шелдон, сколько можно? – закатив глаза, спросила она, но немного подумав, продолжила, - а что если мы проведём эксперимент?

\- Эксперимент? – переспросил физик с любопытством, - боюсь, я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

\- Шелдон, помнишь, когда мы только познакомились, ты не мог прикоснуться ко мне?

\- Конечно, но я всё ещё не понимаю, куда ты клонишь?

\- Я предлагаю снова делать всё постепенно, как тогда….

\- Я бы не сказал, что это было «постепенно» - ухмыльнулся физик, делая глоток из своей чашки, - но продолжай….

\- Давай начнём с поцелуев и второй базы, а когда ты или я почувствуем, что ты теряешь контроль, прекращаем всё до того момента, когда ты успокаиваешься. Согласен?

\- Хмм… это может сработать, - ответил он, потирая подбородок, - но ты уверена, что сама не набросишься на меня словно одержимая похотью куница?

\- Вполне вероятно, - хихикнула Эми, наблюдая как глаза её мужа полезли на лоб после её слов, - это была шутка, Шелдон, не переживай. Мне, как и тебе придётся сдерживать своё либидо.

\- Хорошо, тогда я согласен на этот эксперимент. Когда начнём?

\- Прямо сейчас, - ответила Эми и наклонилась к мужу, закрыв глаза и выпятив губы.

Шелдон усмехнулся, наблюдая за детским поведением супруги, но всё же завладел её губами, закрыв глаза в предвкушении блаженства. Вскоре его язык требовал доступа в её рот, который сразу же получил. С тихим стоном Эми нашла его язык и закрутила его со своим в сладострастном танце.

Казалось, что всё шло хорошо. Через несколько минут, повалив Эми на диван, Шелдон уже целовал её грудь, сжимая её своими ладонями. Она тоже была равноценным участником, меся задницу мужа словно тесто для пиццы. Он заметил, что её шаловливые руки оказались в его штанах, но не предпринял меры к освобождению, только блаженно выдохнул, получая удовольствие.

Постепенно страсть накалялась, но Эми сделала ошибку, прижав его возбуждённую мужественность к своему лобку. К большому разочарованию девушки, Шелдон сразу же всё прекратил и убежал в ванную, оставив растрёпанную жену предаваться самобичеванию.

\- Проклятье! – воскликнула она, хлопая себя по рукам, - сама всё испортила, блин!

Шелдон запер за собой дверь в ванную и прижался к ней спиной. Его сердце бешено стучало и холодный пот выступил на лбу. Он не понимал, что произошло и почему он сбежал как трус, оставив Эми одну. Он просто сделал это. Шелдон немного подождал пока восстановиться нормальное сердцебиение и, обозвав себя трусливым койотом, включил холодный душ.

Не смотря на сильные эмоции, его эрекция быстро успокоилась и Шелдон облегчённо выдохнул. Осторожно выходя из ванной комнаты, физик ожидал увидеть разгневанную жену, но был сильно удивлён.

Эми мыла посуду на кухне, мурлыча какой-то мотивчик и пританцовывала при этом. Физик осторожно подошёл к ней сзади и взял полотенце.

\- Тебе помочь с посудой? – тихо спросил он, но ответа не получил. Шелдон прочистил горло и снова обратился к ней, уже громче и похлопав её по плечу.

От неожиданности Эми вскрикнула и развернулась к мужу, вытаскивая из ушей наушники:

\- Шелдон, ты напугал меня! – воскликнула она, положив мокрую руку на грудь в области сердца.

\- Извини, я не хотел, - оправдывался он, - я просто хотел помочь тебе с посудой.

\- О…. Тогда давай, - ответила она мило улыбаясь, - и подведём итог нашему эксперименту. Я считаю, что он прошёл почти успешно.

\- Что значит почти? – спросил Шелдон, вытирая тарелку.

\- Мне не надо было так резко прижимать тебя ко мне. Это было ошибкой. В первый раз надо было ограничиться действиями выше талии. Прошу меня простить.

\- Ты прощена, – ответил он, улыбаясь. - Я запаниковал в этот момент. Ты тоже прости меня.

\- Прощаю, - ответила она нежно прикоснувшись губами к его щеке, - а теперь пора в кроватку. И прежде чем ты спросишь меня, отвечаю… спать мы всё равно будем вместе.

\- Это хорошо, что эксперимент не распространяется на спальные места. Я не очень хочу спать в комнате Леонарда или на диване, – улыбаясь произнёс физик и добавил, - Эми, а в спальне разрешено целоваться? Это не нарушит эксперимент?

\- Думаю, что не нарушит, - ответила она немного подумав, - так пойдём и продолжим его.

\- Тогда я не засну, пока ты принимаешь душ, обещаю, - сказал Шелдон, ухмыляясь.

Обещание было нарушено. Эми обнаружила Шелдона сладко спящим на своей половине кровати. Усмехнувшись, она забралась к нему под одеяло и тут же уснула.

Время шло и Шелдон становился всё больше и больше похожим на себя. Это радовало всех, кроме Говарда, так как он почти забыл, что всего на всего был просто инженером.

Тем не менее на свадьбе Говарда и Бернадетт Шелдон вёл себя хорошо и не критиковал происходящее событие. Лишь однажды он сделал замечание жениху, за отсутствие на празднике стола с десертами, заявив, что половина свадеб заканчиваются разводами, а десертный стол запомнился бы навсегда. За что сразу же получил удар в бок от Эми.

На любовном фронте тоже были перемены. Постепенно супруги достигли третьей базы и радовали друг друга оральным сексом. И не только в спальне. Однажды Шелдон так осмелел, что сделал это прямо в лаборатории Эми в обеденный перерыв.

Всё началось ещё утром в кровати со сладких поцелуев, которые переросли во что-то более страстное. Шелдон опускался вниз по телу Эми, оставляя дорожку поцелуев до тех пор, пока она не посмотрела на часы:

\- О, мой Бог! – воскликнула нейробиолог, скидывая с себя мужа и вскакивая с кровати, - Шелдон, уже восемь! Мы проспали, а у меня в половине девятого встреча со спонсором.

\- Но, почему так темно? – пряча своё возбуждённое хозяйство в трусы, спросил он.

\- Потому, что на улице пасмурно и идёт дождь! – крикнула она, застёгивая юбку, - быстрее Шелдон, мне нельзя опаздывать!

\- Но как же завтрак и душ? Я не могу поехать в университет грязным и голодным! – крикнул он вслед, выбегающей из комнаты жене.

\- Обойдёшься! – услышал он её ответ, выскакивая из спальни вслед за ней.

Дальше было ещё хуже. Шелдон никак не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Цифры и буквы упрямо складывались в очертания обнажённой Эми. Это очень раздражало. Да ещё и Радж подлил масло в огонь, рассказывая за обедом как шикарная блондинка, с которой он познакомился вчера вечером, сделала ему минет прямо возле бара.

Бурное воображение теоретика тут же нарисовало эту картину, заменив Раджа собой, а блондинку своей женой. Обозвав индуса извращенцем, испортившим ему аппетит, Шелдон вскочил со стула и бросился бежать из столовой, оставив друзей в недоумении.

Купер бежал прямо в здание нейробиологии и к большой радости застал Эми одну в лаборатории. Войдя внутрь, он прижался к двери, тяжело дыша.

Эми отложила свой сандвич в сторону и удивлённо посмотрела на мужа:

\- Шелдон, с тобой всё в порядке?

\- Я далеко не в порядке, Эми, - прохрипел он, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

\- Что случилось? – встревоженно спросила она, уставившись на мужа, который согнулся пополам и упёрся руками в свои колени.

\- Ты случилась, Эми, во всём виновата ты, - ответил он, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Шелдон посмотрел на неё исподлобья и продолжил, - ты везде преследуешь меня, своими соблазнительными изгибами и формами. Это невыносимо, Эми. Я не могу ходить по университету с эрекцией весь день. Пойдём в кладовку….

\- Но, Шелдон, обед уже заканчивается, - сглотнув, ответила она, но не стала сопротивляться и потащила мужа за руку в свой кабинет, закрыв его изнутри.

Эми не стала терять времени даром. Спустив с мужа брюки и трусы, она обнаружила, что Шелдон не врал. Его возбуждённый пенис выскочил вперёд, готовый к атаке.

Девушка опустилась на колени и не успев заполучить член мужа в свой ротик, услышала громкий стук в дверь и голос коллеги:

\- Доктор Купер, мне срочно нужны наши данные за вчерашний вечер. Откройте, пожалуйста!

\- Тсс… - прошептал Шелдон, - может она уйдёт?

\- Не думаю, - прошипела Эми, - снова, как и утром, заправляя его член в трусы.

\- Чёрт, когда же это закончится, - заныл он, застёгивая брюки, - я же говорил, пойдём в кладовку, а ты потащила меня сюда.

\- Я только отдам документы и мы туда пойдём, - ответила Эми, широко улыбаясь и, опустив глаза на его промежность, добавила, - прикройся.

Шелдон схватил со стола папку с документами и спрятал за ней свою эрекцию.

\- Да не этим, - хихикнула Эми и одела на его плечо свою сумку-мессенджер, - так будет лучше. А эту папку мне и нужно отдать.

\- Ой… - покраснев сказал он, и приладив сумку спереди, добавил, - Я готов, открывай.

Дверь открылась и супруги увидели удивлённую коллегу.

\- Ой, простите. Я не знала, что вы не одни, - хитро улыбнувшись, сказала она, принимая папку из рук Эми.

\- Ничего страшного, доктор Купер уже уходит, - слишком быстро ответила Эми и покраснела, - мы просто занимались кое-какими… исследованиями.

\- Я понимаю, - ответила ассистентка и подмигнула Эми.

\- Доктор Купер, - слишком официально обратился к жене Шелдон, не поняв намёков коллеги Эми, - я предлагаю закончить наше… исследование в моём… кабинете. Скажем, через десять минут.

Не дождавшись ответа, Шелдон резко развернулся и поспешил к выходу. Девушки переглянулись и красная как заря, нейробиолог, отводя глаза в сторону прошептала:

\- Я пойду, пожалуй, это исследование очень важно для нас… обоих.

\- Конечно, доктор Купер, идите, - ответила девушка, смеясь, - а то ваш муж лопнет от нетерпения.

\- Мария, я прошу тебя, - взмолилась Эми, - никому ни слова.

\- Клянусь! – ответила та, заливаясь от смеха.

Эми кралась по коридорам Калтеха, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Слава Богу, её никто не увидел. Подойдя к тайной кладовке Шелдона, в которой он ежедневно расслаблялся, занимаясь примитивными действиями, такими как игра с мячиком для гольфа, Эми подняла руку, чтобы постучать.

Внезапно дверь открылась и Шелдон, втащив жену внутрь, сразу же припечатал её к стенке.

\- О, сколько страсти, доктор Купер, - хихикнула она, поддаваясь его быстрым и горячим поцелуям на её лице и шее.

\- Боже, Эми, как же ты хорошо пахнешь, - прошептал он, отрываясь от неё, чтобы запереть дверь.

\- Так на чём мы остановились? – эротично спросила она, расстёгивая блузку и подмигивая супругу.

\- Насколько мне помниться… вы стояли передо мной на коленях, милая барышня…. Однако я предлагаю кое-что другое, - таким же сексуальным голосом ответил он, приподнимая левую бровь и медленно подходя к девушке.

Эми почувствовала, какое сильное влияние оказывает на неё этот человек. От одного взгляда этих чертовски красивых голубых глаз у неё промокли трусики и сердце готово было вырваться из груди.

\- Ах, Шелдон… - тихо прошептала она и, закрыв глаза, ощутила его горячие губы на своих.

Не смотря на сильное возбуждение, Шелдон был очень нежен со своей женщиной. Он не торопился, аккуратно раздевая её и складывая вещи на стул. Оставив на Эми только трусики, он начал раздеваться сам, не сводя глаз с её прекрасной фигуры.

\- Эми, ты такая красивая, - произнёс он, поднимая её с пола и усаживая на единственный в этом помещении стол.

\- Ты тоже, - тихо ответила она, наблюдая как Шелдон опускается перед ней на колени и медленно снимет с неё последний предмет одежды.

Девушка закрыла глаза в предвкушении блаженства и её любимый мужчина как и всегда, оправдал её ожидания, неистово облизывая гениталии своей жены, засунув два пальца в её лоно.

\- О, Шелдон, ты гений! – воскликнула она, засовывая пальцы в его волосы.

\- Я знаю, только тише, Эми, - ответил он и засосал её клитор.

Эми была на седьмом небе и мурлыкала всё громче и громче. Она была уже на грани и издала громкий стон, но Шелдон оставил её и заткнул свою женщину страстным поцелуем, продолжая теребить клитор пальцами.

\- Эми… - сказал он, когда оторвался от её губ, - я хочу тебя… всю…. Пора закончить наш эксперимент.

\- Ты уверен? – спросила она, тяжело дыша в преддверии оргазма.

Вместо ответа Шелдон взял член в руку и проведя им по её горячим, сочившимся влагой, гениталиям несколько раз, стал медленно засовывать его в чресла жены, издавая при этом сладострастный стон.

\- Слышишь, кто-то стонет. – Прошептал Говард Раджу, вновь прикладывая ухо к двери кладовки.

\- Точно, кто-то стонет, - шептал Радж в ответ, - а я тебе говорил, что у него там Леонард Нимой или Стивен Хокинг связанный….

\- А Стивена Хокинга-то зачем связывать? – раздражённо спросил Говард.

\- Мы всё равно должны помощь бедняге. Шелдона там не должно быть в это время, - прошептал Радж, - давай открывай дверь, только тихо. Мало ли, что мы там увидим.

Говард достал из кармана миниатюрную отмычку и вставил её в замок, который сразу же поддался ловким движениям фокусника. Приоткрыв дверь на пару сантиметров, любопытные приятели заглянули в щель. Им хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы понять, что происходило в кладовке.

Осторожно прикрыв дверь обратно, они в ужасе рванули прочь.

\- Лучше бы там был Стивен Хокинг! – кричал Радж на бегу.

\- А я вот потрясён другим зрелищем, - ответил запыхавшийся инженер, останавливая друга на безопасном расстоянии, - сколько же в Шелдоне силы, если он может так легко держать Эми на руках. Да ещё и заниматься сексом при этом?

\- Наверное у него сильные ноги, - предположил Радж, - скажу лишь одно. Шелдон действительно лучший во всём за что берётся.

\- И теперь я не смогу это развидеть, - скулил Говард, - но ты прав. Я однажды решил заняться с Берни сексом стоя, как и Шелдон, но увы…. Я упал сам и уронил Бернадетт через десять секунд.

\- Да уж… - сказали они одновременно, не скрывая зависти к другу.

\- Надо заниматься спортом, - заметил Радж.

\- Точно, - подтвердил Говард и помолчав добавил, - но Шелдон не занимается спортом.

\- Да… уж… - снова вместе произнесли они, тяжело вздохнув и опустив плечи, поплелись прочь.


	33. Chapter 33

**Глава 33.**

\- Какого чёрта, Шелдон? – закричала Эми, размахивая руками, - ты же обещал! Все ждут от нас этого. Наши родные и друзья будут просто разочарованы. Я уже настроилась на торжество, но ты всё портишь!

Шелдон не ожидал такой бурной реакции супруги на его идеальное предложение и теперь чувствовал себя потерянным. Физик сидел на своем месте, сгорбившись и опустив голову. Сложив руки на коленях, он нервно постукивал по ним кончиками пальцев. Были времена, когда он побаивался грозного нейробиолога в юбке, которая стояла перед ним и отчитывала его словно маленького ребёнка.

Набравшись смелости, он решительно поднял голову и взглянул в лицо супруги. Сразу же пожалев об этом, он снова опустил глаза вниз. Эми нависала над ним словно фурия и требовала ответа.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я выглядела полной дурой в глазах всех приглашённых? – продолжала орать она.

\- Но, Эми, - наконец смог вставить слово Шелдон в тот момент, когда Эми переводила дыхание, - я подумал, что мы уже женаты и вторая свадьба, это лишняя трата денег. Я думал, что ты будешь рада поехать в медовый месяц, которого у нас действительно не было.

\- Нет, Шелдон, я хочу свадьбу. Я хочу, чтобы мой отец подвёл меня к алтарю. Я хочу торт и первый танец под нашу песню, - немного мягче ответила она, сложив руки на груди.

\- Эми, но в поездке мы будем только вдвоём. Ты и я. Неужели тебе этого недостаточно? – настаивал на своём физик. – Вот, смотри, я всё распланировал. Сначала мы посетим Леголенд, потом посетим Флориду и сходим в Диснейленд, а после наш ждёт Нью-Йорк, Бродвей и постановка Гарри Поттера в трёх действиях. Ну, а в завершение нашего медового месяца отправимся в Волшебный мир, где сможем купить мантии волшебников и кучу всяких безделушек, которые тебе так нравятся…. Эми…. – Шелдон отложил в стороны буклеты в тот самый момент, когда дверь их квартиры захлопнулась с сильным грохотом. – Мне никогда не понять причуды женских особей, - со вздохом произнёс физик и продолжил складывать буклеты в аккуратную стопку.

Эми ворвалась в квартиру 4Б и рухнула на бирюзовый диван, огорошив своим поведением Пенни и Леонарда, которым пришлось прервать сладкий поцелуй из-за внезапного вторжения соседки.

\- Пенни, доставай вино! – скомандовала Эми, - я хочу напиться. Ты меня поддержишь?

\- Я за любой кипишь, но сначала хотела бы узнать, что случилось? – ответила изумлённая блондинка, направляясь за бутылкой.

\- А случилось то, что мой муж козёл, - срывающимся голосом ответила Эми, - он не хочет свадьбу. Хотя я всем уже рассказала о ней. Да я уже и место выбрала для нашей церемонии, хотя Мэри требует, чтобы всё произошло в Техасе, иначе она не приедет. Ну, почему все против меня, Пенни?

\- Чё-то, я запуталась, - сказала Пенни, - если я не ошибаюсь, то Шелдон был не против свадьбы?

\- А теперь он против… и это меня бесит! – воскликнула Эми, выпивая залпом целый бокал Совиньона.

\- Я пожалуй, схожу за едой, - вмешался в разговор Леонард, которому не очень хотелось выслушивать вопли раздражённых женщин.

\- Иди! – в один голос крикнули девушки и физик пулей выскочил из квартиры.

Прежде, чем спуститься на лифте вниз, физик решил предупредить друга о заговоре двух женщин против него. Леонард робко открыл дверь в свою бывшую квартиру, ожидая увидеть расстроенного после ссоры друга, но увидел иную картину.

Шелдон, как ни в чём не бывало, сидел на своем месте и играл в Марио карт на стареньком нинтендо.

\- О, Леонард, заходи, - сказал Купер, взмахнув рукой с контроллером в воздухе, - мне не помешал бы ещё один игрок.

\- Я думаю, что один раунд не помешает, - воодушевлённо ответил маленький физик, пристыковывая второй контроллер к приставке. – Шелдон, я хотел спросить. Что произошло у тебя с Эми?

\- Ничего, чтобы вызывало беспокойство, - спокойно ответил он.

\- Если бы это было так, то Эми не напивалась бы с моей невестой у нас в квартире.

\- Она пьёт вино?! – изумился Шелдон и уставился на лучшего друга.

\- Точно. И я бы посоветовал тебе готовиться. Тебя ожидает ярость Хана, - торжественно сказал Леонард.

\- Ах, меня умиляют твои попытки вставлять неподходящие эвфемизмы к ситуации, Леонард, - ответил Шелдон, издав свой фирменный смешок, напоминающий вздох.

\- Я не шучу, приятель. Когда я уходил, они были злющие, как мегеры. А всё из-за того, что ты решил не делать вторую свадьбу.

\- Хмм, так вот почему Эми убежала. Да ещё и дверью хлопнула с такой силой, что чуть с петель её не сорвала. Я даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Бррр….

\- Пенни, мне нужна вторая свадьба, - заплетающимся языком, сказала Эми, - я вообще не помню, как мы поженились. Мы были такими пьяными, что ничего не соображали. Я пришла в себя только тогда, когда Шелдон лежал на мне в гостиничном номере.

\- Так подруга, - произнесла Пенни, отбирая третий пустой бокал у нейробиолога, - я думаю, что тебе уже хватит пить. Меня пугают подробности интимной жизни Шелдона Купера.

\- Но это было так чудесно, - протестовала Эми, пытаясь сфокусировать глаза, - он был похож на дикого жеребца. Он даже фыркал от удовольствия как дикий жеребец…. О, Пенни, смотри. У меня аж мурашки по коже….

\- Эми, Эми… не отрубайся! – воскликнула Пенни, увидев как её гостья повалилась на кушетку. – Вот, блин. Эми проснись!

В квартире 4А физики заканчивали пятый раунд в Марио карт и в пятый раз Шелдон проиграл. Леонард сиял от счастья и подначивал друга:

\- Бадди, я не перестаю удивляться. Кто тебе выдавал права на вождение твоего минивэна? Ты даже в игре постоянно проигрываешь. Водитель ты никакой.

\- Я просто не мог сосредоточиться. Твои слова про Эми не дают мне покоя, - отложив контроллер в сторону, произнёс теоретик. – Я предоставил ей план прекрасного медового отпуска, а она сбежала. И для справки: я очень аккуратный и дисциплинированный водитель.

\- Но ты решил отменить вторую свадьбу, и я хотел бы узнать, почему?

\- Я тоже хотела бы узнать… почему? – услышали друзья голос Пенни, стоявшую у двери и удерживающую на своём плече совершенно пьяную Эми.

\- Боже мой, Пенни! – воскликнул Шелдон, подбегая к девушкам, - зачем ты напоила мою жену?

\- Девушка хотела напиться, потому, что её муж «козёл», - ответила блондинка, передавая физику ничего не соображающую супругу.

\- Шелдон не козёл. Он мой сексуальный карапузик, - хихикнула Эми, повиснув на шее мужа, который тащил её в спальню.

Физик оглянулся на блондинку и произнёс:

\- Пенни, ты получаешь второй страйк за то, что напоила мою жену. Когда вернусь, поговорим. Не уходи, пожалуйста.

\- Эй, а когда был первый? – крикнула вслед Куперу блондинка, но заметив своего жениха сменила тему, - Леонард, а почему ты до сих пор не ушёл за едой? Я голодная.

\- Скоро вернусь! Не сердись, моя любовь! - убегая вниз по лестнице от гнева своей невесты, крикнул экспериментатор.

Злой и измученный Шелдон вышел из спальни через пятнадцать минут. Пенни ждала его в бежевом кресле, подравнивая ногти пилкой. Увидев эту картину, физик нахмурился и сел на своё место.

\- Пенни, - не выдержал он, - ты не могла бы разбрасывать цистеин от обработки ногтей в своей квартире?

\- Цис… чё? – недоуменно спросила блондинка, оторвав глаза от ногтей.

\- Ну, конечно же, - ухмыльнулся физик. - Пенни, цистеин – это аминокислота, содержащая серу. Она входит в состав ногтевой пластины. Теперь я повторю свой вопрос. Пенни, ты не могла бы разбрасывать цистеин от обработки ногтей в своей квартире?

\- Могла бы, - закатив глаза, ответила она, - тебя долго не было. Я не знала, чем себя занять. Потом увидела пилочку Эми и решила скоротать время….

\- Теперь придётся продезинфицировать её после твоих заражённых ресторанными микробами пальчиков, - раздражённо выдохнул физик и, отняв пилочку у Пенни, побежал на кухню и ошпарил её кипящей водой из чайника.

\- О, боже, Шелдон, - снова закатив глаза, произнесла Пенни.

\- Безопасность превыше всего, - ответил физик, присаживаясь на диван, - но я хотел бы знать, зачем ты напоила Эми?

\- Она мне нажаловалась на тебя и ей было плохо, Шелдон. Всё из-за тебя.

\- Но, почему?!

\- Потому, что ты отменил свадьбу из-за экономии денег. Шелдон, ты можешь хоть раз поставить себя на место Эми.

\- Зачем мне это делать?!

\- Затем, глупый ты пирожок, что она хочет запомнить свою свадьбу на этот раз! – крикнула Пенни, еле-еле сдерживая гнев.

\- Хмм… - задумался физик, прикусив нижнюю губу, - а я ведь тоже не помню нашу свадьбу. Я только утром заметил кольца на наших руках и запаниковал.

\- И почему это меня не удивляет? – съязвила блондинка.

\- Сарказм? – спросил Шелдон, вскинув обе брови вверх.

\- Да! – рявкнула Пенни, напугав физика. Увидев, как он дёрнулся, она продолжила, но уже мягче, - Шелдон, неужели ты не хочешь, запомнить этот счастливый день навсегда?

\- Хочу, конечно, - ответил Купер, опуская глаза, - Пенни, я хочу показать тебе кое-что, только после того, как ты пообещаешь хранить это втайне от всех….

\- Конечно, Шелдон. Если это очень серьёзно, то я умею хранить язык за зубами. Хоть в это сложно поверить.

\- Хорошо. Я верю тебе, - улыбнувшись ответил он и подошёл к сейфу в стене. Достав оттуда маленькую бархатную коробочку, физик снова сел на своё место и протянул её блондинке, - это кольцо моей мимэй. Она завещала мне его после смерти. Мама прислала мне его неделю назад. Я хотел подарить его Эми в наш медовый месяц, но после твоих слов я переменил своё решение. Я надену его ей на палец на церемонии нашего второго бракосочетания.

\- О, Шелдон, это так прекрасно и романтично, - со слезами на глазах, прошептала Пенни и обняла своего друга.

\- Ну ладно, хватит заражать друг друга микробами, - отстраняясь произнёс Шелдон, - открой коробочку.

\- О, мой Бог! Оно прекрасно! – закричала Пенни, разглядывая крупный бриллиант в оправе из розового золота с маленькими бриллиантами вокруг большого камня, - Шелдон, Эми будет счастлива.

\- Возможно, если только вообще не разведётся со мной после сегодняшней ссоры, - обречённо ответил физик.

\- Да уж, - вздохнула Пенни, - на этот раз извинений будет недостаточно. Однако, у меня есть идея. Шелдон, если ты сделаешь так как я скажу, Эми будет визжать от восторга.

\- Что за идея? – осторожно спросил Купер.

\- Я расскажу тебе при одном условии, мистер, - грозно объявила Пенни, - если моя идея сработает, то ты снимаешь с меня все страйки и впредь избавишь меня от них так же, как и Эми. Она ни разу не получала их.

\- Но Эми моя жена, - мягко протестовал физик.

\- А я твой близкий друг, - настаивала блондинка, - сделка?

\- Пожалуй, я смог бы пойти на это, - немного подумав, ответил Шелдон, - так что за идея?

\- Нам надо проехаться. Собирайся, расскажу по дороге….

\- Я не могу оставить Эми одну. Вдруг ей станет плохо? Кто присмотрит за ней? И хочу ещё раз напомнить, что она такая из-за тебя….

\- Нет, дорогуша. Она такая из-за тебя, - ухмыльнулась Пенни, наблюдая, как Шелдон нервно сжимает губы, стыдливо опуская глаза, - Леонард присмотрит за Эми не волнуйся. Он уже должен вернуться. Я напишу ему смс.

Шелдон не стал будить Эми и уехал на работу один. Он знал, что его жена будет испытывать жуткое похмелье. Оставив ей записку и таблетки, физик поставил в известность начальника Эми о её плохом самочувствии и тот с радостью дал ей выходной. В университете физик написал жене три сообщения, но ответа не получил. Он понимал, что Эми обижена на него и Шелдон надеялся, что его дорогущий подарок поможет им примириться.

Не дождавшись конца рабочего дня, физик запрыгнул в свой синий минивэн и поехал домой. Он надеялся, что Пенни уже увела Эми из квартиры и у него было два часа, чтобы подготовиться к свиданию с женой.

Шелдон купил букет розовых роз, шоколад и клубнику, но долго держал в руках бутылку шампанского. Он был не уверен в покупке алкоголя, после вчерашней пьянки. Но без шампанского шоколад и клубника не имели особого значения. Так как комплект был не полон. Вдохнув, Шелдон всё-таки положил бутылку самого дорогого шампанского в тележку.

Эми была не в духе. Она молча бродила по модному бутику за своей белокурой бести, не понимая, зачем она подписалась на это. Проведя в постели добрую часть дня, она мечтала вернуться обратно, но Пенни заставила её купить роскошное синее платье с кружевными рукавами до локтей и расклешённым подолом.

Эми понравилось, что её колени были надёжно спрятаны, так же как и её грудь, под теми же кружевами, которые тянулись к мягкому воротнику стоечке. Эми была в восторге и даже сама предложила подруге подобрать к платью туфли чёрного цвета. Они хорошо бы сочетались с широким кожаным поясом, обнимающим тонкую талию нейробиолога. Пенни ликовала. Половина её плана была успешно выполнена и не вызвала у Эми никаких подозрений.

Правда для этого пришлось и блондинке принарядиться. Но это было приятным бонусом, так как покупки оплачивал сам доктор Купер. Сделав маникюр девушки вернулись домой прямо в новых платьях. Так как Пенни заявила, что сразу, после магазина они едут на танцы, но должны вернуться домой за билетами, которые блондинка якобы забыла. Эми поверила и вздохнув села в машину.

Эми решила написать Шелдону записку. Она злилась на него, но не хотела, чтобы он думал, что она переживает из-за вчерашней ссоры. Поездка на танцы была тому доказательством. До приезда её мужа с работы оставалось полчаса и девушка спокойно открыла дверь, не ожидая увидеть там его.

Но он там был. Одетый с иголочки в свой лучший чёрный костюм, дважды доктор философии, магистр и бакалавр стоял перед ней на одном колене с шикарным букетом её любимых розовых роз.

Эми бросила взгляд на красиво накрытый кофейный столик с парой горящих свечей и подумала, что убьёт Пенни завтра, а сегодня её любимый мужчина, затмевающий красотой самого Аполлона стоял перед ней на коленях не сводя с неё обожающего взгляда.

\- Шелдон?! – проглотив комок в горле и наворачивающиеся слезы, спросила она, - что происходит?

\- Эми, ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя все эти годы, - твёрдым и уверенным голосом начал он, - несмотря на то, что мы были в разлуке долгие двенадцать лет, три месяца, четыре дня и двенадцать часов. Я никогда не забывал тебя. Ты приходила ко мне во снах и была рядом. Как же я был разочарован, что это были всего лишь сны. Когда мы случайно встретились вновь, я понял, что мы должны быть вместе не смотря на то, что у тебя был парень.

Я даже испытал некое облегчение, когда узнал, что это всего лишь Барри Крипке. Это упрощало мою задачу по твоему возвращению, так как я выяснил, что у него была репутация ловеласа и бабника. И он меня не подвёл, когда бросил тебя. Именно в тот момент я уже знал, что мы снова будем вместе.

Эми прости меня за то, как негативно я воспринял тот факт, что мы поженились тогда в Вегасе. Только после нашего глупого расставания я понял, что быть с тобой до конца моих дней было бы намного лучше, чем без тебя. Ты даже не представляешь, какое я испытал облегчение, когда узнал, что наш брак в Вегасе имел законную силу. Спасибо Джорджу за это.

Прости меня за вчерашнюю ссору. Пенни пересказала мне ваш вчерашний разговор и я понял, что как и ты хочу запомнить нашу свадьбу. Я тоже хочу первый танец и торт. Я хочу видеть как ты идёшь по проходу со своим отцом и он отдаёт тебя мне… - Шелдон перевёл дыхание, глядя на слёзы в глазах его жены. Но теперь он знал, что это были слёзы счастья. Шелдон сам еле сдерживался, чтобы не разрыдаться словно девчонка, но вспомнив плаксивое лицо Раджа, собрался и задал главный вопрос, - Эми Фарра Купер, ты выйдешь за меня ещё раз?

\- Да, да, да и сто раз… да, Шелдон! – воскликнула она, опускаясь на колени рядом с мужем, - я так люблю тебя, мой милый супруг!

Шелдон протянул Эми букет и пара слилась в нежном и мягком поцелуе, передающим всю трепетность момента. Но физик ещё не закончил. Мягко отстранив девушку, он взял со столика серебристую подарочную сумку и протянул жене.

\- Эми прими этот подарок в честь нашей второй помолвки, - скромно произнёс он.

\- Что это? – спросила Эми, доставая из сумки восхитительную серебряную тиару с настоящими бриллиантами, хоть небольшими, но многочисленными, - о мой Бог! Это же диадема! У меня есть диадема! Шелдон надень её на меня! Надень, надень, надень!

\- С удовольствием, - прошептал он, восхищаясь детской наивностью супруги. Когда тиара заняла законное место на голове его жены, Шелдон широко улыбаясь, добавил, - Эми ты похожа на принцессу….

\- Да, да, я принцесса, а это моя диадема! А ты мой прекрасный принц хоть и без коня, зато на синем фольксвагене, которым управляешь сам. О, Боже, Шелдон, я так счастлива и не буду завтра убивать Пенни.

\- Отлично, а теперь я предлагаю продолжить наше свидание и поужинать, если я конечно смогу встать. Мои колени ужасно болят.

\- Да, конечно, - согласилась Эми, помогая мужу подняться на ноги и хихикая над ним, слушая как скрипят его колени.

\- Очень смешно, - притворно огрызнулся физик, опираясь на плечи супруги.

\- Конечно смешно, ты похож на старикашку, - рассмеялась Эми, усаживая мужа на диван. – Сиди, я сама позабочусь об ужине. А после мы займёмся самым страстным сексом и будем кричать так громко, чтобы все знали как мы счастливы.

\- О, Боже, я создал монстра, - прошептал Шелдон, наблюдая за филейной частью супруги, когда та отправилась на кухню.

Они так и не добрались ни до клубники, ни до шампанского. После жаркого из говядины, приготовленным физиком на ужин, Эми подала Шелдону другой десерт, который он страстно сосал и облизывал прямо на диване, задрав вверх её новое платье и лишив свою жену нижнего белья.

Пенни не могла больше подслушивать у двери. Блондинка испытала массу эмоций, приложив ухо к двери. Слёзы катились по её пухлым щёчкам, когда Шелдон делал Эми предложение. Потом тихонько хихикала, после того, как Эми назвала мужа старикашкой. Она хоть и славилась неуёмным любопытством, но это….

Чтобы подслушать то, что происходило за дверью квартиры 4А, не надо было прикладывать ухо к двери. Даже Леонард услышал то, что там творилось. Испугавшись того, что в квартире напротив случилась беда, он выскочил на лестницу и увидел безмолвную невесту, с отвисшей челюстью.

\- Пенни, что происходит? – спросил физик, протирая очки и снова прикладывая их на свой нос.

\- Тсс, тише, - ответила она и потащила Леонарда обратно в их квартиру.

Через три часа Леонард и Пенни ещё не спали. Они молча сидели в своей кровати и переглядывались.

\- Кто-нибудь скажет, когда это закончится? – возмутился Леонард.

\- У меня такое чувство, что я на родео, - добавила Пенни.

\- Это больше похоже на скачки, - ухмыльнулся Леонард.

\- Бедная Эми. Завтра она не сможет ходить, - сказала блондинка со вздохом, – у неё там уже всё стёрто, я так думаю.

\- Если бы это было так, то она не кричала бы минуту назад: «И-и-и ха!» - возразил маленький физик, - пожалуй, им надо сказать, что люди хотят спать.

\- Даже не думай, - пригрозила Пенни, пряча голову под подушку, - спокойной ночи, Леонард.

\- Сладких снов тебе, Пенни, если это возможно, - усмехнулся Леонард, накрываясь одеялом с головой.

\- Шелдон, я больше не могу, - еле сдерживая сильное сердцебиение, промычала Эми, - три раза подряд, это перебор.

\- А я и не догадывался, какая ты у меня проказница. Привязать меня, доктора наук, профессора к кровати, вот это перебор.

\- Да брось, тебе же понравилось, - хихикнула Эми и укусила мужа за сосок.

\- Эй, больно же! – воскликнул он, но Эми уже начала лизать его сосок кончиком языка, вызывая у супруга дрожь по всему телу. – Эми, если ты не прекратишь, то четвёртый раз уже не за горами.

\- Больше не буду, но ты прежде должен мне сказать, что тебе понравилось быть связанным.

\- Хорошо, мне понравилось, но не привыкай. Я всё-таки мужчина и учёный, а то что мы сделали немного унизительно для меня. И прошу, сохрани это в секрете от подруг.

\- Обещаю, что никто не узнает наш маленький секрет, - хихикнула Эми, чмокнув мужа в нос. – Ты же знаешь, что мой рот всегда на замке, когда дело касается нашей интимной жизни. И заметь, что я никому не рассказала о твоей проделке в Техасе.

\- Эми, это была не проделка, - ответил он, бросив на жену суровый взгляд. Но немного подумав, смягчился и добавил, слегка приподняв левую бровь, - зато ты сейчас, оторвалась по полной программе, используя меня вместо мустанга. Да ещё и со связанными конечностями.

\- Я предпочла бы назвать тебя тигром, - усмехнулась она, - ты так славно рычал, ррр….

\- Ну, хорошо, я буду тигром, - смутившись от комплимента, пробормотал физик. - А теперь пора спать, моя прекрасная принцесса. Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, мой принц, - прошептала Эми и поцеловала мужа. Но прежде чем выключить ночник, она ещё раз взглянула на свою тиару, ожидающую свою новую хозяйку на комоде.

Эми закрыла глаза и представила себя, идущую по проходу к Шелдону с этой великолепной диадемой на голове. Она увидела её красивого супруга в смокинге, ожидающего её с бесконечной любовью в его глазах, похожих на лазурный океан….

К сожалению от этих прекрасных мыслей, девушку отвлёк тихий храп мужа возле её шеи и невнятное бормотание. Прислушавшись, Эми поняла, что мистер Спок посетил его во сне. Ничего не поделаешь, думала Эми. Шелдон есть Шелдон. Улыбнувшись, девушка погрузилась в спокойный и беззаботный сон. И он стал последним спокойным сном перед свадьбой.

Эми уже не раз пожалела, что настояла на повторной свадьбе. Шелдон повесил все приготовления на неё и спокойно ушёл в свою «зону». Это стало для Эми большим потрясением. И так не вовремя.

Пока Эми с подругами бегали по магазинам, свадебным салонам и пекарням, Шелдон ничего не видел, кроме своей белой доски.

Так прошла неделя и Эми начала волноваться за здоровье мужа. Он практически не спал, мало ел и самое страшное… не мылся.

Вечерами нейробиолог наблюдала за ним, но не решалась прерывать. Она чувствовала, что у Шелдона что-то не сходиться в уравнениях и помогала как могла. Поднося ему напитки и бутерброды. Физик на мгновение отрывался от доски и принимая пищу, смотрел на жену с чувством глубокой привязанности, но не долго. Через пару минут его взгляд скользил мимо и всё повторялось вновь.

Эми видела как её муж начинал злиться и старалась вникнуть в его работу. Она мало что понимала в физике, но знала, что это связано с теорией струн. Подождав, пока Шелдон сделает глоток воды, Эми воспользовалась моментом и спросила:

\- Над чем работаешь?

\- Суперсимметрия, - ответил он, делая второй глоток воды.

\- Может, я смогу тебе помочь? – неуверенно спросила Эми.

\- Ты серьёзно, Эми? – усмехнулся Шелдон, - Ты хочешь сказать, что можешь мне помочь доказать суперсимметрию?

\- Симметрия, асимметрия… какая разница? – пожав плечами, ухмыльнулась девушка и пошла к дивану под пристальным наблюдением мужа.

\- Асимметрия, - фыркнул Шелдон, но сделав ещё один глоток воды, уставился на доску и через мгновение воскликнул, - ну конечно же! Эми ты гений! Своими расчётами я пытался описать не идеальный мир, но если учесть несовершенство теории суперсимметрии, можно получить….

\- Суперасимметрию?

\- Точно! И если сделать ассиметричные узлы в четырёхмерных плоскостях, тогда я смогу связать всю эту идею в большую одинадцатимерную асимметрию….

\- Может даже в исходном моменте мироздания фундаментальные силы нарушали симметрию? – подхватила Эми. – О, Боже, Шелдон! У тебя прорыв!

\- Которого бы не было, если бы не ты. Я так сильно тебя люблю, - ответил физик, едва сдерживая слёзы счастья. – А теперь пойдём спать. Я сильно вымотался за этот день и очень хочу принять душ… вместе с тобой.

\- За этот день?! – удивлённо переспросила Эми, - Шелдон, прошла целая неделя!

\- Упс…. Ну тогда я должен принять душ в одиночестве, чтобы смыть с себя всю эту грязь.

\- Согласовано. Я буду с нетерпением ждать тебя в постели. Мы должны отпраздновать твой прорыв.

\- Наш прорыв, - поправил он, направляясь в ванную и крича оттуда, - Эми не расслабляйся завтра нас ждёт много работы с вычислениями. Поэтому наш секс будет быстрым, но страстным. Нам нужно хорошенько выспаться.

\- Ну конечно дорогой! – крикнула Эми вслед мужу, но вздохнув, тихо добавила, - а подготовкой к нашей свадьбе кто будет заниматься, хотела бы я знать?

Пока Шелдон был в душе, Эми решила позвонить в Техас.

\- Дом Куперов, - услышала она знакомый голос, - кто говорит?

\- Мэри, это Эми. Извините, что беспокою вас в поздний час, но у меня хорошие новости. Мы решили провести свадьбу в Галвестоне.

\- О, детка! Это замечательно, но почему вы передумали? Хотя не отвечай. Это неважно. Я немедленно займусь подготовкой к церемонии. Вы уже решили, кто проведёт её?

\- Да, это будет Радж.

\- Хорошо, мне нравится этот индийский мальчик. Хотя в идеале было бы лучше, если бы это был наш местный проповедник.

\- Мэри, вряд ли Шелдон согласится на это. Вы же знаете, что мы не религиозны.

\- Конечно. Но всё равно Иисус любит вас.

\- Спасибо ему за это и вам за хлопоты, - улыбаясь ответила Эми, - и ещё одно. Мы бы хотели маленькую церемонию. Только самые близкие.

\- Хорошо Эми. Спокойной ночи, - вежливо ответила Мэри и после того, как повесила трубку, добавила, - интересно и куда мне засунуть весь клан Куперов? Ведь молва о женитьбе Шелдона разлетится на весь Техас. Пожалуй, поручу заботу о гостях Мисси.


	34. Chapter 34

**Глава 34.**

\- Шелдон, посмотри какие красивые облака под нами, - восхищалась Эми, глядя в иллюминатор лайнера.

\- Вряд ли, - буркнул он, не решаясь посмотреть вниз, - это всего лишь конденсат, Эми.

\- Пусть так, но в детстве, когда я этого не знала, мне всегда хотелось попрыгать на облаках, как на батуте или просто поваляться на них, как на пуховой перине.

\- И у тебя не получилось бы. Ты просто провалилась бы сквозь них и рухнула на землю со скоростью сто девяносто километров в час примерно через три минуты. И кстати, в верхних слоях атмосферы скорость падения будет больше. Из-за разреженного воздуха там нет трения. Конечно, скорость и время падения могут варьироваться, так как существует множество переменных, таких как вес тела, давление и прочее….

\- Ты такой романтик, Шелдон, - ухмыльнувшись, перебила разглагольствования мужа Эми и снова повернулась к иллюминатору.

\- Спасибо, я это знаю, - не подозревая о сарказме, ответил физик и крепко сжал руку жены, почувствовав небольшой крен самолёта.

\- Не волнуйся, - сказала Эми, заглядывая в испуганные глаза мужа, - небольшой поворот. Это не страшно.

\- Надеюсь, - произнёс Купер, немного расслабившись, - скорее бы прилететь. Терпеть не могу самолёты. Надо было меня послушать и ехать на поезде. К тому же с самолёта не увидеть все прелести местных пейзажей.

\- Хорошо, обратно мы поедем на поезде, - ответила Эми нежно поглаживая супруга по плечу, - и ты сможешь мне показать все достопримечательности, которые встретятся в пути.

\- Согласованно, - воодушевился Шелдон, - ловлю тебя на слове, дорогая. Ну когда же мы прилетим?

\- Шелдон, мы в полёте час. Осталось совсем немного, примерно пятнадцать минут и мы будем в Хьюстоне. Интересно, кто нас встретит?

\- Мне всё равно, если это только не Мисси. Радж сообщил мне по телефону, что у них что-то вроде романа.

\- Интересно, - заинтересованно сказала Эми, - и когда они успели? Радж приехал в Техас всего пару дней назад, чтобы помочь Мэри в подготовке.

\- На самом деле, я не уверен, что дело в этом, - хихикнул Шелдон, - он давно запал на мою сестру. Несколько лет назад Мисси приезжала ко мне в гости и Раджеш опозорился, пытаясь приударить за ней. Он тогда ещё не мог говорить с женщинами из-за избирательного мутизма.

\- Да, я в курсе его проблемы и я рада, что всё это уже позади, - ответила Эми и начала пристёгивать ремень безопасности перед посадкой.

То же самое сделал и Шелдон, после чего вцепился в руку Эми и закрыл глаза, плотно сжав веки и губы.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Шелдон, - пыталась успокоить его Эми.

\- Я знаю, - прошептал он сквозь зубы, стараясь стабилизировать сбивающееся дыхание, - Эми, это так на всякий случай, если мы не выживем… я тебя люблю.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Шелдон, - произнесла брюнетка в тот момент, когда шасси коснулись взлётной полосы.

Всю дорогу от Хьюстона до Галвестона Мисси жаловалась на войну Мэри и матери Эми, приехавшей в Техас вместе с Раджем. Она хотела лично контролировать подготовку к свадьбе своей единственной дочери. Женщины не очень хорошо ладили, после единственной встречи в Гарварде, когда их дети только что познакомились. И с годами неприязнь не утихла.

Мисси рассказала, что Мэри хотела поселить Фаулеров в их доме, но Хелен категорически отказалась, заявив, что они будут жить в отеле. Они спорили обо всём, начиная с места проведения церемонии до расцветки салфеток на столах.

Эми была в шоке. Она подозревала, что её мать будет вмешиваться в процесс, но не до такой степени. Ей было стыдно за Хелен и настроение девушки испортилось. Это не ускользнуло от Шелдона.

\- Эми, с тобой всё в порядке? – озабоченно спросил он, - по-моему, ты немного расстроена. Это так?

\- Да, Шелдон, я расстроена. Я так и знала, что мать испортит мою свадьбу.

\- Не переживай, - раздался голос Мисси с водительского кресла, - наша мама смогла усмирить пыл твоей матери.

\- Да… и как же? – усмехнувшись, спросила Эми.

\- Она познакомила её со всем кланом Куперов, - рассмеявшись, ответила Мисси.

\- Бедная Хелен, - с притворной озабоченностью произнёс Шелдон, цокая языком, – Надеюсь, она выжила после тех вопросов, которыми они её закидывали?

\- Да, она держалась молодцом и не переставала нахваливать тебя, братец, - ответила Мисси, приподняв свои изящные брови так же, как это делал Шелдон.

\- Меня?! – удивился физик, - а меня-то зачем хвалить?

\- А кого же? – спросила Эми, - не меня же. Я для неё всё та же непослушная и невоспитанная девчонка.

\- Эми, ты слишком строга к своей матери, - сказал Шелдон. – Я согласен, что раньше она была несправедлива к тебе, но после того, как чуть не потеряла свою единственную дочь…. Я думаю, что она изменилась. Эми, ты не видела её, когда была в коме. Зато я видел. Хелен очень боялась потерять тебя. Она даже смирилась с моим присутствием в твоей жизни. А когда узнала, что мы женаты, то не устроила скандал, а просто благословила нас.

\- Да, Шелдон, я знаю это. Но я не могу забыть то, что она сказала, когда я вернулась домой. Она назвала меня обузой. Ты думаешь, почему я ушла от неё в дом инвалидов? Я не хотела быть обузой на её плечах.

\- Я согласен, что ей не следовало это говорить, но Хелен уже не раз пожалела об этом. К тому же она знала, что я позаботился бы о тебе лучше, чем она.

\- Да, так и было, - улыбнулась Эми, - ты для меня всегда лучший во всём.

\- Я знаю, - ответил гордый физик и поцеловал жену в губы.

\- Эй, вы двое, снимите комнату! – крикнула им Мисси, разглядывая счастливых супругов в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Кстати о комнате, - заявил физик с ироничной ухмылкой на лице, - вы с доктором Кутраппали уже сняли комнату для себя?

\- Шелдон?! – воскликнула Эми и с укором посмотрела на мужа, - это было грубо.

\- Ничего, Эми, я привыкла к его выходкам, - ответила Мисси и, взглянув на брата в зеркало, обратилась к нему, - Шелли, что касается меня и моих парней, то это не твоё дело. Если ещё раз вмешаешься в мою сексуальную жизнь, снова получишь по орехам. Как в прошлый раз, когда продавал меня за ломтик сыра.

\- Я больше не буду, - заныл Шелдон, машинально сжав колени.

\- Он продавал тебя за сыр?! – удивлённо спросила Эми, вытаращив глаза.

\- Было дело, - хихикнула Мисси, - друзья моего братца пытались пригласить меня на свидание. Тогда Шелли предложил Леонарду съесть кусок сыра, чтобы мой любимый брат позволил своему соседу переспать со мной.

\- Я не верю своим ушам. Как ты мог, Шелдон? Мисси твоя сестра! – возмутилась Эми.

\- Ну, теперь-то я это понимаю, - смущённо ответил физик.

\- После того, как получил от меня по яйцам, - добавила Мисси.

\- Могла бы и промолчать, - огрызнулся Шелдон и обратился к жене, - Эми, если у нас не будет детей, то это из-за моей сестры. Я постоянно получал от неё удары по яичкам.

\- Да неужели, - ухмыльнувшись, ответила брюнетка, хотя в душе ликовала. Её супруг думал о детях. Это значит, что она была не одинока в этом вопросе, который мучал её некоторое время.

\- Шелли, - внезапно спросила Мисси, оторвав Эми от размышлений, - я вдруг подумала, почему именно сыр?

\- У Леонарда непереносимость лактозы, - равнодушно ответил физик, - и если бы он съел тот кусочек, то наше жилище стало бы непригодным для проживания.

\- Шелдон хочет сказать, - произнесла Эми, увидев тупое выражение лица прекрасной шатенки, - что квартира станет непригодной для проживания из-за выбрасываемого метана из задницы его соседа.

\- Я так и сказал, - возмутился Шелдон.

\- А я дополнила, - ответила Эми, хихикая, - чтобы Мисси поняла.

\- Ну и дела, - рассмеялась Мисси, - бедный Леонард. Шелли, по-моему, твои друзья все какие-то странные. Ты не находишь?

\- Вообще-то, - ответил физик, - мы все такие. Даже девочки. Зато с нами весело.

\- Это точно. С вами не соскучишься, - хихикнув, сказала Мисси, выруливая на знакомую улицу.

Уже смеркалось, когда Мисси припарковала машину возле дома Куперов. Мэри стояла на пороге и ждала сына со снохой.

\- Шелли, Эми! – радостно воскликнула она и поспешила к машине. Ей не терпелось обнять дорогих гостей.

Когда с приветствиями было покончено, Мэри повела всех в дом, где Радж ожидал их прихода, приготовив вкусный ужин.

\- Эй, чувак! – закричал индус из кухни и выбежал им навстречу, снимая по дороге фартук. – Эми, наконец-то вы приехали! Теперь вы сможете подтвердить вашим матерям и Джорджу, что я не гей. Я уже устал им доказывать обратное.

\- Нуу… если подумать… - произнёс Шелдон, скривив губы в сторону, - возможно, я и смогу это подтвердить, если будешь себя хорошо вести… с моей сестрой.

\- Шелдон! – прикрикнула на супруга Эми, дёргая его за рукав, и обратилась к погрустневшему индусу, - конечно, Раджеш, мы подтвердим это. Не переживай.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Мэри, подмигнув Шелдону, - я верю тебе Радж, верю. – А ты сообщил об этом тому мальчику, еврею. Если ты не будешь осторожен, то разобьёшь его сердце.

\- Мама, - усмехнулся Шелдон, - Говард женился.

\- Так, это он разбил твоё сердце? – грустно спросила Мэри у Раджа. – Он женился на другом мальчике?

\- Вообще-то, Говард женился на моей подруге Бернадетт, - ответила Эми за измученного друга, который готов был расплакаться.

\- Спасибо, Эми, - шепнул индус на ухо нейробиологу и громко добавил, - ужин остывает. Пора за стол.

Мэри была последней, кто остался в гостиной. После сытного ужина и долгих разговоров о торжестве, все разбрелись по комнатам, кроме Раджа. Мэри не разрешила астрофизику спать в одной комнате с Мисси, предоставив ему спальню Джорджа.

Проверив все двери и выключив свет, везде, кроме гостиной, Мэри подошла к камину и взяла в руки фотографию Констанс:

\- Жаль, что ты не с нами, мама, - печально произнесла она, поглаживая добродушное лицо на снимке, - Ты не увидишь свадьбу твоего любимого внука здесь на Земле. Хотя, я уверена, что с небес тебе будет всё видно, но ты не скажешь ему слов напутствия. Надеюсь, что ты, папа и Джордж порадуйтесь на нашего Шелли, как радуюсь я. Эми хорошая девушка и любит Шелдона. Не волнуйся, дорогая, она позаботится о нашем мальчике. Надеюсь, что в ближайшем будущем Господь благословит их на рождение моего внука или внучки. Побыстрее бы.

Мэри поцеловала фото и поставила его назад на каминную полку. Выключив свет, женщина отправилась в свою комнату, оставив своего младшего сына, наблюдавшего за ней со второго этажа, в полной темноте. Шелдон прислонился к стене и вытер набежавшие на глаза слёзы:

\- Конечно мама, я тоже надеюсь на это.

\- Где ты был? – спросила полусонная Эми, когда Шелдон заполз в кровать.

\- Ходил попить воды, - ответил физик, прижимая к себе жену, - если ты хочешь пить, я принесу тебе воды или молока.

\- Нет, спасибо, - засыпая ответила Эми, - я очень устала. День был трудным. Давай спать.

\- Но завтра мама не позволит нам спать вместе. Может нам стоит отрепетировать нашу брачную ночь? – с надеждой в голосе спросил он.

\- Только не сейчас. Я очень, очень устала, - прошептала Эми, заползая подмышку к мужу, - к тому же у меня разболелась голова.

\- Ты не заболела? – испуганно спросил Шелдон, - не хотелось бы, чтобы ты чихнула мне в рот во время нашего поцелуя или первого танца. Может, спеть тебе «Мягкую Китти»?

\- Я не больна, просто нужно отдохнуть немного, совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Ну, тогда спокойной ночи, моя прекрасная невеста, - тихо произнёс физик и поцеловал Эми в голову.

Она ответила лёгким храпом. Шелдон усмехнулся и накрыл плечи нейробиолога одеялом. Закрыв глаза, Купер попытался заснуть, но слова матери не выходили у него из головы. Постепенно её слова переродились в мысли самого физика и он уже представлял, как бы выглядели их дети. Сколько их будет? Это будут мальчики или девочки, или оба пола? Будут ли это близнецы, как он и Мисси? Шелдон понял, что мысли о детях были не такими уж и страшными, скорее наоборот.

Но приятные мысли сменились более страшным вариантом. А что если они заболеют или умрут? А что, если Эми умрёт во время родов и оставит на него ребёнка? Справится ли он с ним или ими, если это будут близнецы? Физик почувствовал приближение паники и глубоко вздохнул. Немного успокоившись, он вылез из кровати и открыл свой ноутбук. Немного подумав, он ввёл в поиске статистику смертей во время беременности и родов.

Утром Шелдон и Радж уехали в Хьюстон встречать Леонарда с Пенни и Говарда с Бернадетт. Эми была рада, что её не взяли. Она чувствовала себя не выспавшейся и слабой. К тому же Хелен хотела позавтракать с дочерью в отеле. Ларри заехал за Эми и отвёз её в ресторан гостиницы, где Хелен уже ждала их.

\- Эми, я знаю, что ты злишься на меня, - произнесла женщина после того, как официантка принесла заказ, - я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Мне не следовало говорить, что ты обуза. На самом деле я никогда так не думала.

\- Мама, но, тем не менее, ты сказала это не просто так, - обиженно сказала Эми и схватила под столом руку отца ища поддержки.

\- Да, я сказала это не просто так. Я просто не смогла найти нужных слов, чтобы заставить тебя вернуться к Шелдону. Я видела как тебе было плохо в нашем доме. Я раньше никогда не задумывалась о том, сколько же у нас лестниц и других препятствий. Я видела твои муки и мучения твоей сиделки. Ты помнишь, что я не раз просила тебя вернуться к твоему мальчику, но ты такая упрямая.

\- Я не хотела возвращаться, так как думала, что Шелдон изменил мне, - оправдывалась Эми.

\- Но ты не вернулась к нему и после того, как узнала, что он невиновен. Это было чистое упрямство. Ты сказала, что не хочешь мучить его, но Шелдон не чувствовал себя мучеником. Ему нравилось заботиться о тебе. Жалко, что я так поздно поняла, как сильно он тебя любит. Прости меня, дочка, если сможешь. Ты моя единственная кровиночка в этом мире. Я очень сильно люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже, - добавил Ларри, вытирая слёзы с глаз.

\- Я прощаю тебя, мама, - расчувствовалась Эми, - и я вас тоже люблю. Но ты должна мне пообещать ещё кое-что. Ты помиришься с мамой Шелдона и не будешь вмешиваться в подготовку к свадьбе. Вы здесь в качестве гостей, а Мэри хозяйка. Так что, смирись, мама.

\- Хорошо, - ответила Хелен, обрадовавшись, что отделалась малой кровью, - всё в руках Мэри.

\- Отлично, - сказала Эми и пожала руку отца под столом.

\- Ну, а теперь расскажи, - продолжила разговор Хелен, - почему ты такая бледная? Тебе нездоровиться?

\- Да, мне кажется, что я заболеваю. Только не говорите Шелдону, сбежит ещё? Надеюсь, завтра мне станет лучше.

Весь день накануне свадьбы был разбит по минутам. Мэри чётко руководила процессом и всем нашлась работа. Кто-то встречал прибывающих гостей, кто-то стряпал еду, а молодёжь готовилась к вечеринке у костра.

Так как Эми и Шелдон были уже женаты, то Мисси и Радж решили не устраивать мальчишник и девичник. Парни и девушки собирались за домом Куперов на барбекю возле бассейна. К удивлению Эми народ всё прибывал и вечеринка стала напоминать народные гуляния возле городской ратуши.

Дом Куперов стал похож на склад подарков. Они были везде: в гостиной, в спальнях и даже на заднем дворе. Эми ходила между ними в полном шоке, представляя как они всё это увезут в Калифорнию.

\- Приятный бонус от многочисленного клана родственников, - услышала она голос Шелдона за спиной и тут же почувствовала его руки, обхватившие её за талию.

\- Да, но как мы увезём их отсюда? – спросила Эми, прижимаясь спиной к груди супруга.

\- Не волнуйся, закажем доставку, - ответил физик, пробираясь губами по шее Эми к её ротику.

\- Шелдооон, - предупредительно пропела Эми, неохотно отстраняясь от физика, нас могут застукать.

\- А что?! – возмутился он, прижимая брюнетку к своему телу. – Я не могу поцеловать свою жену?

\- Можешь, конечно, завтра на свадьбе. А то, что ты делаешь сейчас, оставь для спальни, - хихикнув, ответила Эми, почувствовав спиной легкое возбуждение мужа.

\- Ты права, - шепнул он ей в ухо, - пойдём в спальню, - мне уже порядком надоело принимать поздравления и слушать хвалебные дифирамбы в нашу честь.

Пара тайком пробралась мимо гостей и прошмыгнула в комнату Шелдона. Физик запер дверь и сразу же набросился на супругу, припечатав её к двери. Они страстно осыпали друг друга поцелуями, быстро снимая с себя одежду.

\- О, Боже, - шептала Эми, расстёгивая брюки мужа, - со всеми свадебными хлопотами и работой над суперассиметрией мы совсем забросили занятия любовью.

\- Непростительная ошибка, - ответил Шелдон, стаскивая с Эми трусики и подталкивая её к кровати.

\- Ах! – воскликнула брюнетка, теряя опору и падая на мягкую постель, увлекая за собой мужа.

\- Как же я скучал по тебе, - низким голосом произнёс он, оттягивая зубами её сосок, - Эми, мы никогда не должны жертвовать таким блаженством ни для чего другого. Какая же ты вкусная… ммм….

Шелдон опускался всё ниже, целуя каждый участок тела своей женщины, пока не достиг цели. Его шустрый язык завладел женскими прелестями жены и уже через пять минут Эми оказалась на небесах, испытав острый и сильный оргазм.

Не дав девушке опомниться, Шелдон медленно вошёл в неё и на мгновение замер, наслаждаясь её пульсацией.

\- О, да, это приятно, - хрипло произнёс физик, начиная двигаться.

Темп нарастал, но Эми просила ещё быстрее:

\- Давай Шелдон, давай быстрей, сильней… да… так, детка, - громко стонала она в ожидании повторного оргазма.

\- Всё, что угодно для моей леди, - срывающимся голосом ответил он, закидывая её ноги на свои плечи, - О… да… так лучше….

Внезапно Эми замерла, и прикусив нижнюю губу, вцепилась пальцами в простыни. Шелдон знал, что это значило и скинув её ноги с плеч, упал на жену сверху. Не переставая двигаться в таком же бешеном темпе, он нащупал её клитор и закрутил вокруг него свои пальцы. Эми напряглась как натянутая тетива и выстрелила очередным мощным оргазмом, на этот раз вместе с ним.

Шелдон накрыл её губы сладострастным поцелуем как раз в тот момент, когда громкий вопль его жены ворвался в его рот.

\- О… мой… Бог! Ты гений, Шелдон, - прочистив сухое горло, прохрипела Эми.

\- Знаю, - прошептал физик, с любопытством заглядывая в её блестящие нефритовые глаза с золотыми вкраплениями.

Шелдон не спешил выходить из лона своей женщины, наслаждаясь афтершоками от бурного оргазма, оставляя мягкие поцелуи на её прекрасных глазах, которые он так обожал. Он любил этот послеоргазмический момент единения со своей возлюбленной женой даже больше, чем сам половой акт. Эми казалась ему такой маленькой и хрупкой в этот момент, а сам же он казался себе настоящим рыцарем джедаем. Способным защитить свою женщину от любого врага Империи.

Шелдон усмехнулся своим мыслям и выскользнул из тёплого чрева. С громким вздохом тяжело дыша, он откинулся на свою сторону кровати и блаженно прикрыл глаза, раскинув руки для объятий.

Эми тут же подползла ближе и опустила голову на его грудь, слушая как успокаивается его сердцебиение.

Счастливая пара уже дремала, когда услышали требовательный стук в дверь и голос Мэри:

\- Шелли, чтобы вы там не делали, собирайся и иди в дом Джорджа. Ты не будешь сегодня спать с Эми!

\- Да, мэм, - нехотя ответил физик, - уже иду!

\- Тебе и правда нужно уходить? – заныла Эми, - мы ведь уже женаты.

\- Не будем раздражать маму, - вздохнув ответил он, чмокая жену в щёку, - иначе она никогда не простит меня. Но обещаю, с завтрашнего дня я не оставлю тебя ни на одну ночь, если нас не отправят в какую-нибудь командировку.

\- Замётано! – произнесла Эми, надевая ночную рубашку. – Спокойной ночи, моя любовь.

\- Спокойной ночи, моя прекрасная невеста, - ответил Шелдон, выходя из комнаты.

\- Какого чёрта я так волнуюсь? – спросил у Леонарда физик-теоретик, стоя возле украшенного белыми лилиями алтаря, - ведь мы уже женаты.

\- Этому есть разумное объяснение, - ухмыльнулся его лучший друг, - ты был в стельку пьян и не помнишь свою первую свадьбу. Теперь ты в полном сознании, я надеюсь, и для тебя это всё, как в первый раз.

\- Спасибо за комментарий, доктор очевидность. А другого объяснения у тебя нет? – высокомерно произнёс Шелдон. – Когда же придёт Эми, я хотел бы побыстрее покончить со всем этим. Надеюсь, она не сбежала. Леонард, а вдруг она сбежала или заболела? Эми вчера неважно себя чувствовала. Я не должен был оставлять её одну ночью.

\- Спокойно, бадди, - ответил физик-экспериментатор, - если бы с ней что-то случилось, то мы бы уже знали об этом.

\- Точно, - произнёс Шелдон, немного успокоившись, но когда заиграла музыка, символизирующая начало церемонии, Купер снова запаниковал и схватил своего лучшего друга за руку, оглядывая многочисленных гостей.

Вскоре в проходе появилась Бернадетт под руку с Говардом, а за ними Пенни с Джорджем. Возле алтаря пары разъединились. Парни, в чёрных смокингах и белых рубашках с сиреневыми галстуками-бабочками, встали со стороны Шелдона, а девочки в нежно-лавандовых платьях и под стать цвету платьев с пенни-цветиками в волосах, с противоположной стороны. Все ожидали появления невесты.

Музыка поменялась и Шелдон тихонько завыл, но Леонард был на месте и поддержал друга, сделав шаг вперёд. Купер ахнул, когда появилась Эми в сопровождении её гордого отца. Шелдон нервно сглотнул и уставился на неё, широко открыв глаза и рот.

Шелдон не верил, что это чудо в белом пышном платье, словно стайка лебедей, была его Эми. Подаренная им в знак примирения алмазная диадема сияла в волосах брюнетки всеми цветами радуги, придерживая белоснежную вуаль. Эми шла по проходу под музыку Вагнера, бросая скромные взгляды в толпу гостей, которые поднялись со своих мест в знак уважения к невесте и провожали её восхищённым взглядом. Но никто из них не был так зачарован, как сам жених, не смеющий оторвать глаза от такой красоты.

Шелдон узнал это платье. Он не раз видел его на фотографиях в доме своей бабушки. Ему нравилось Констанс в этом платье под руку с дедуленькой. Но Эми была восхитительна, хотя платье было очень скромным. Она была его принцессой и только его.

Ларри подвёл Эми к Шелдону и соединил их руки. Отступая, он произнёс:

\- Береги моего ангела, Шелдон.

\- Она моя жизнь, - тихо ответил физик, не сводя глаз с Эми.

Гости и Радж расчувствовались, наблюдая за влюблённой парой. Но астрофизик собрался и начал церемонию, немного изменив её.

\- Дамы и господа! – начал он, - сегодня мы собрались, чтобы соединить два любящих сердца. Шелдон и Эми прошли долгий путь к своему счастью и все мы станем свидетелями их любви. Они преодолели множество препятствий. Но ни злые языки, ни страшная болезнь не помешали их воссоединению. Все мы знаем, что Шелдон и Эми женаты много лет, но сегодня они решили произнести слова верности друг другу снова. Эми, у тебя есть, что сказать Шелдону?

\- Шелдон, когда мы впервые встретились, нам едва исполнилось семнадцать лет. Мы были молоды и легкомысленны. Я влюбилась в тебя в тот самый вечер в библиотеке Гарварда, когда подглядывала за тобой из-за книжных полок. Я хотела убежать, но ты заметил меня. А когда ты пригласил меня на чашку чая, я была побеждена твоим интеллектом и красотой. С той поры я больше не хотела расставаться с тобой. Но мы расстались и я пыталась забыть тебя, но не смогла. И когда мы снова встретились спустя много лет, я поняла, что ты и есть моя вторая половинка. Я люблю тебя, Шелдон Ли Купер, и счастлива, что судьба соединила нас и ты надел обручальное кольцо на мой палец снова. Я клянусь, что буду любить тебя вечно, до самого последнего вздоха. – Эми закончила свою речь не отводя взора от прекрасных синих глаз своего возлюбленного, которые увлажнились слезами и теперь блестели ещё ярче.

\- Шелдон, теперь твоя очередь, - произнёс Радж и испортил момент.

Купер захлопал глазами и моментально забыл всё, что приготовился сказать своей жене. Публика заёрзала на сидениях, но Леонард спас положение. Слегка подтолкнув друга под локоть, он вложил в руку теоретика кольцо. Шелдон встрепенулся и заговорил:

\- Эми, ты так прекрасна, что я забыл подготовленные заранее клятвы, не смотря на мою эйдетическую память. Но даже если бы я не забыл их, то не стал бы произносить те слова. Вместо этого скажу то, что чувствую прямо сейчас.

Моя дорогая Эми. Я не знаю, достоин ли я любви такого ангельского сердца, как твоё? Ты всегда была добра ко мне. Терпела мои причуды и заскоки. Поддерживала меня в трудные времена. Учила меня бороться со своими комплексами и эгоизмом. – Шелдон ухмыльнулся и обратился к гостям, - однажды Эми наказала меня за эгоизм и отдала подарок, который купила мне на Рождество больному раком мальчику. Она так же помогла другому ребёнку инвалиду сироте поступить в университет и оплачивает его учёбу, - зал одобрительно загудел, но Шелдон продолжал: - извини Эми, я отвлёкся. Но я продолжу. Эми… за долгие годы нашего знакомства, я не раз убеждался, что ты самый настоящий ангел во плоти. Ты сделала меня лучше. Ты делаешь лучшим всё, к чему прикасаешься. Я люблю тебя за это и всю свою жизнь я буду доказывать тебе свою любовь. Эми, ты согласна оставаться моей женой до конца наших дней?

\- Да, согласна! – воскликнула девушка, едва сдерживая слёзы счастья.

\- Хорошо. Тогда прими это кольцо в знак моей бесконечной любви к тебе, - произнёс физик, одевая кольцо своей бабушки на безымянный палец жены, где уже сияло одно обручальное колечко.

\- Отлично! – крикнул Радж. – Теперь я объявляю вас мужем и женой. Друзья, представляю вам доктора Шелдона Ли Купера и доктора Эми Фарра Купер. Шелдон можешь поцеловать свою жену.

Радж опоздал. Шелдон уже целовал Эми, не дождавшись позволения свадебного министра и весь зал аплодировал и громко свистел и улюлюкал.

Под эти громкие звуки одобрения супруги покинули место проведения церемонии и побежали к фотографу, который уже ждал их на побережье Мексиканского залива, в лучах заходящего солнца Техаса.

Приём оказался весёлым и шумным. Леонард объявил первый танец и Шелдон вывел Эми на танцпол. Девушка растаяла и прильнула к груди мужа, когда из динамиков зазвучала их песня «Леди в красном».

Было много шуток в адрес Шелдона и тёплых слов в адрес его жены. Был великолепный четырёхъярусный торт, политый клубничной глазурью. Много танцев и конкурсов. Свадьба была такой весёлой, что никто не заметил, что молодожёнов уже не было с гостями.

Куперы бежали вдоль берега океана, держась за руки. Наконец, Эми не выдержала быстрого бега и остановилась.

\- Шелдон, зачем мы здесь? – спросила брюнетка, пытаясь стабилизировать сбившееся дыхание. – Мы ушли довольно далеко от гостей.

\- Я знаю. Просто хочу показать тебе кое-что на небе. Как только облака рассеются. Если, конечно это произойдёт? Ну давайте же, - ругал тучи физик и нетерпеливо стукнул ногой.

\- Шелдон, пока на небе облака, могу я тебе кое-что сказать? – взволнованно спросила Эми.

\- Конечно, ты можешь мне сказать всё, что угодно, мой ангел.

\- Только ты не переживай. Я сама очень переживаю за твою реакцию и сильно напугана….

\- Эми, что случилось? Ты меня пугаешь, - настороженно произнёс Шелдон, - о, Боже! Ты заболела? Я так и знал. Тебе вчера нездоровилось….

\- Нет, я не больна…. Я… беременна, - смущённо произнесла она и опустила голову, не зная, чего ожидать от непредсказуемого супруга.

\- Прости… что?! Ты беременна! Это то, что ты только что сказала? Я правильно услышал? – запаниковал физик, развязывая галстук-бабочку.

\- Да, Шелдон. Ты всё правильно услышал, - тихо ответила она, предчувствуя начало бури.

\- Когда ты узнала? – дрожащим от волнения голосом, спросил он.

\- Два месяца назад. У меня уже срок двенадцать недель, - ещё тише ответила Эми.

\- Понятно. И ты только сейчас говоришь об этом? – недовольно спросил Купер. – Почему, Эми? Почему ты молчала?

\- Я боялась, что ты не захочешь иметь с нами ничего общего. Ну, это же ребёнок. Слюни, сопли, отрыжка, грязные подгузники. Я думаю не стоит дальше продолжать.

\- Это так ты обо мне думаешь? – обиделся Шелдон. – Думаешь, что я брошу собственного ребёнка? Мою плоть и кровь? Моё творение? Моего Хомо Новуса? Ты так плохо меня знаешь?

\- Шелдон, я от всей души желаю, чтобы я ошибалась. Скажи мне, что ты так же сильно хочешь этого малыша, как и я?

\- Эми, я не хочу малыша….

\- Ясно, - понурив голову, прошептала Эми, не смея поднять глаза.

\- Не перебивай, - ухмыльнулся Шелдон, - я не хочу малыша, Эми. Я хочу как минимум двух малышей. Или ещё лучше двойняшек, как я и Мисси.

\- Правда?! – не веря своим ушам, спросила Эми.

\- Правда! Чистая правда, моя любовь, - прошептал Шелдон, привлекая к себе жену для страстного поцелуя.

Пока они целовались на морском берегу, тучи рассеялись и Шелдон, нехотя оторвавшись от сладких губ любимой женщины, указал ей на небо.

\- Смотри, Эми, суперлуние, - гордо сказал он, - помнишь Бостон?

\- Да, но тогда мы расставались, - ответила она.

\- Но теперь мы соединились, как диаграмма Венна. Кроме того, нас теперь трое… или четверо…. А это значит, что мы два множества, а наш малыш или малыши, подмножества… между нами.

\- Твои сравнения просто восхитительны, мой гений. Я так сильно люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя и наших будущих потомков. Тем более, что наш совместный генетический материал обладает потенциалом для производства на свет первого поколения сверхразумных, но милосердных повелителей, способных привести человечество к светлому будущему.

Через шесть месяцев после суперлуния, Эми произвела на свет близнецов, Элиота Ли и Элис Констанс Куперов. Мальчика и девочку, как и мечтал Шелдон. В том же году супруги получили Нобелевскую премию по физике за доказательство суперассиметрии. На премиальные деньги был куплен просторный дом недалеко от Калтеха. Но это было после, а пока супруги наслаждались величественным зрелищем, заходящего за горизонт огромного лунного диска, освещающего дорогу в их совместное счастливое будущее.

Конец.


End file.
